Kaibunkage
by djghostwriter18
Summary: After months of being watched and confined within the village, Naruto leaves Konoha and winds up in Kemuri where he becomes the Kaibunkage. NaruSaku. Full summary inside.
1. Arc I Ch I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto series, games, manga, anime, movies, etc. I do own the OCs in this story and its plot.

**Summary:** Danzo becomes the Godaime Hokage instead of Tsunade after Hiruzen dies. Months later, all three members of Team Seven leaves. Sasuke leaves in search of power from Orochimaru (like in the canon). Nearly a year later, Naruto leaves after eventually getting fed up with the constant watch by Danzo's Root operatives. Sakura soon leaves after her request to go on a mission to find Naruto and/or Sasuke was denied for the tenth time. It has been six years since Sakura's departure.

* * *

><p>Kaibunkage<p>

**Arc I**

_**Chapter I**_

_"When the Fire of the burning Leaves finally die out, all that will remain is Smoke and Ashes. And from there, new life shall begin from the Ashes and a new will erupts from the Smoke. That is the history of Kemurigakure no Sato."_

_ -Shodaime Kaibunkage, Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

><p>While it was not the largest village in the nations, in fact it could be considered as one of the smallest, Hoshigakure no Sato has survived for more than two hundred years. Of course, due to its old training regime and power-hungry civilians, this did not come without sacrifice. But the village was sure to continue to strive so that maybe one day, their kage would be recognized as an equal with the other kages.<p>

Today, the official Yondaime Hoshikage stood in front of the village with his two reformed bodyguards, Shisō and Yotaka. His wife, Hokuto, stood beside him with a small smile.

"He is taking longer than I expected." stated the Fourth Star Shadow. "That baka is never on time for a meeting. I bet he stopped for ramen."

Hokuto smiled. "Sumaru-kun, be patient. It's quite the journey from Kemuri to Hoshi."

"Sure it is…" Sumaru said before a redhead woman appeared beside him. "Akane, what's the situation?"

"One of my messenger hawks has returned." the green-eyed redhead replied. "The Kaibunkage is less than a mile away."

"Good." said the Hoshikage. "Find Mizura and tell him to prepare my personal training area. I'm going to bash one baka into the ground and I don't want anyone around when I do so."

"Hai." Akane said before leaping away.

As his assistant left him, Sumaru's eyes turned to the traveling clouds ahead. He wondered why Naruto had asked for this meeting to happen in Hoshigakure instead of Kemurigakure, but he did not push the matter verbally. Whatever the blond had done, it would come out soon.

* * *

><p>After the death of his former friend and biggest rival, he was made Godaime Hokage. Yes, Shimura Danzo had "persuaded" the Fire Daimyo when choosing between himself and Tsunade. Now the Fifth Fire Shadow sat in his desk reading over a report about a Missing-nin of Konoha, Haruno Sakura.<p>

"She was seen in Wave Country, you say?" stated Danzo. "Hmm… Bring me Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Torune, and Hyuga Tokuma."

"Hai." Sai said before he left to do what he was ordered to.

Seconds after the young man left, Hatake Kakashi walked into the room with Tsunade.

"I'm guessing you have heard about Sakura's sightings." Danzo said.

"Forgive me for asking, Lord Hokage, but what do you plan on doing to her once she is brought in?" questioned the former jonin-senesi of Team Seven.

"She has attacked several Leaf shinobi, has disbanded from her home village, denied my orders, and has attempted to assassinate the leader of another village. I think you know what my plans are, Hatake." Danzo answered.

Tsunade growled. "That 'leader' was Orochimaru! Even if she did stand a chance and defeated him, she would have been doing the world a favor!"

"True, but in the midst of attacking him, she also attempting an attack on Mikadzuki Kageno, the current Mizukage, who was there with Orochimaru." Danzo continued. "She is to be killed before we have another nuke that gives Konoha a bad complexion."

"Before you kill her, let me talk to her. I-"

"She is no longer your student, Tsunade, and she is no longer a ninja of my village." hissed the Hokage. "If you are here to plead for her life, then I suggest you leave now. It is futile."

"Why you-"

"Lady Tsunade," Kakashi began. "Danzo is right. Sakura chose to become this and she used your and my training to become strong enough to do so. We can only pray that she turns herself in before it's too late."

"It already is." Tsunade replied before marching out, slamming the door as she did so.

* * *

><p>The Unspeakable Three. That is what they called them now. The Unspeakable Three. And if she was anything like her former self, she would have marched up to whoever started that name and gave them a severe blow to the head. Instead, she just smirked. It did make sense.<p>

Uchiha Sasuke abandoned the village in search for power. Uzumaki Naruto soon left afterwards because he hated being treated like a caged animal. And she left in search of her teammates. All three of them had a common ulterior motive as well. They each had a reason to hate the current Hokage, Danzo.

"C-can I g-g-get you s-some m-more tea?" a waiter asked as he stood shaking.

Emerald eyes glanced at him. "No. That is all. Thank you."

"H-hai." the man said before scurrying away.

Twenty-two years old Haruno Sakura grabbed the small cup of tea and sipped some. She remembered Sasuke's last words and how they stung. He had called her annoying. And in retrospect, when she had caught Naruto leaving as well, he had said the _exact_ opposite. Instead of calling her annoying, he admitted his feelings even though they were pretty much obvious. And instead of telling her "thank you" like Sasuke did, Naruto's last words were "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan" and that was it.

Then there was Ino, who tried to stop Sakura from leaving. The match was nothing like their previous one at the Chunin Exam. No. Sakura had won that one in a landslide victory. Then again, training with Tsunade, Kakashi, _and_ Kurenai would do that to a person.

"Message for Miss Haruno Sakura." a man said from the entrance to the restaurant.

The atmosphere seemed to grow dark and cold as no one moved a muscle. The pink-haired woman glanced at him. Could this be it?

"I'm right here." Sakura said. The messenger came and laid a scroll in front of Sakura. She smiled before using a finger to motion him closer to her before kissing his cheek. "Thanks."

The man blushed severely before making his way to the door. However, before making it there, he collapsed. Sakura giggled a bit. Killing a civilian was wrong but seeing other people suffer like she did made her feel better.

Her attention then turned to the scroll and she opened it. Green eyes scanned the message quickly before a small black diamond was seen on her forehead, purple tribal marks slowly taking over her face.

"Found you." Sakura said angrily before punching the table, decimating it in seconds.

* * *

><p>The man of twenty-two years smiled as he eyed his friend.<p>

"Well it's about time," Sumaru stated. "What took you so long?"

"A black cat crossed my path so I had to find a different route. You know. Just in case." Naruto said. With Naruto were his former student, Kurosuki Ranmaru, and the former Sound Nin, Guren.

Sumaru looked at Ranmaru, knowing that the teen would tell him the truth.

"Lady Mei wouldn't allow Naruto-sensei to drop all of his paperwork on her while she watched over the village in his absence." Ranmaru said. "It was a bit boring… But here we are."

"You're so going on farming duty when we returned." Naruto muttered before looking at Sumaru. "So, are you ready for me to tell you what's so important?"

"I thought that we were going to go to the-"

"Nonsense," stated the blond Kaibunkage. "Let's tour the village and talk."

Sumaru eyed Ranmaru and Guren, both giving him a nonchalant shrug before following Naruto and Hokuto.

"So, Naruto-kun," Hokuto began. "How are you? Have you found a new girlfriend yet? How's the village?"

Naruto laughed a bit. "I'm fine. No I haven't. And the village is okay so long as no one pisses Mei-chan off."

"Or disturbs the Kaibunkage's ramen breaks…" Ranmaru muttered gaining a smirk from Guren.

"Not that I worry that you'll take my wife away from me," stated Sumaru. "But I'm still curious as to why you came all this way. What is so important that you came here instead of meeting in Wave or Kemuri like normal?"

"Two reasons. One, Akatsuki is on the move. Gaara is their first target." Naruto stated.

Sumaru frowned. "How do you know this?"

"Gaara has sent a message to the other Five Great Nations asking them for help. Deidara and Sasori had attempted to break into the village once and were stopped, but he doesn't think that they will be stopped again. He feels as if Sasori has a spy within the village." explained Naruto. "A team of my shinobi that were patrolling the sea between Kaibun no Kuni and Mizu no Kuni picked up a message from the Mizukage to the Kazekage, rejecting the offer to help."

"And the second reason?" Hokuto questioned.

"My former teammates." Naruto answered. "Uchiha Sasuke was last seen in Ishi no Kuni, possibly talking to the leader of Ishigakure for Orochimaru. He was seen with his team, Hebi, as I hear they are called." Naruto then glanced at the sky. "As for Haruno Sakura… She was seen on her way to Nami."

"And how do you know that?" Sumaru asked.

Blue met brown as Naruto glanced at the Hoshikage.

"I've contacted her."

That statement made Shisō and Yotaka glance at one another. Sakura had escaped their former boss's grasp once, using her feminine charms to seduce Akahoshi, poison him, and escape. While the poison did not kill Akahoshi, it did give Hotarubi and Sumaru a better chance in defeating him. Therefore, there was nothing the two would love more for the little whore to suffer at their hands.

As for Sumaru, he only stared at Naruto. He was angry. No. He was beyond angry. Why would Naruto contact a B-ranked criminal?

"We should've talked in my office." Sumaru said. It was obvious to the others that Sumaru was doing all that he could to remain composed. "What did you ask her, Lord Kaibunkage?"

"I gave her a message telling her to meet me on the edge of Kaibun no Kuni in two days. She and I have… Unfinished business." Guren and Ranmaru glanced at one another. While dense at some times of the day, the wrath of the Shodaime Kaibunkage was truly a frightful thing to see. "And that's what brings me here, in Hoshi. I personally wanted you to do me two favors."

"Two?"

"Two." Naruto repeated. "Favor one, a team to Suna giving the Kazekage coordinates to Kemuri."

"Why don't you do that yourself?" Sumaru asked.

"I have other things to worry about. Besides, seeing a Star shinobi going to Suna isn't something I expect the other villages to get riled up about. A Smoke Nin, however, would. We're known for our secrecy and independence, you know?" While hating the blond, Sumaru had to agree. The ninja world did view the Hidden Smoke Village as an independent village with very little regards for the others.

Sumaru sighed. "What's the second thing?"

"A team to Ishi." Naruto casually said. "It's no secret that Ishi and Kemuri hate one another. If any of my men were caught, they'd be sucked for information and then killed on the spot. Again, capturing a Hoshi Nin does not seem like that big of a gain for the other village or country."

"Fine, it's done," responded the Hoshikage. "Just one more question," Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Just what will you do when you finally reunite with Haruno Sakura?"

Naruto gave a grin. "Don't worry. I know how much she means to you, poisoning Akahoshi and all. If I do kill her, I'll let you say thank you first."

"You're too kind." Sumaru said.

* * *

><p>Standing at Zabuza's grave, Sakura stared at the sight with an emotionless stare. Her mind replayed the mission to the Land of Waves that she went on so many years ago. Back when she was an annoying fan-girl of the most amazing person she knew at that time and their third teammate was a hyperactive blond idiot. Now they were different.<p>

First, Sasuke was nowhere near amazing. A tough shinobi, yeah, but not amazing. He was heartless and Sakura had it in her mind that she would be the one to deliver the killing blow to him. She would do it, not for herself, but because Sasuke had attempted to do the same thing to Naruto. The only person in this entire world that actually gave a damn about her…

And he had changed. After the failed Sasuke Retrieval Mission, Naruto was more aware of his surroundings. He was able to point out every single Root member that tailed him and Sakura when the two would walk through the village. Of course, because of Naruto's 'special power' he was limited to the missions he could go on, though he did get some training in with Asuma and Kakashi.

Sakura smiled a bit. That little baka continued to grow stronger while constantly looking over his shoulder. She was not surprise that he attempted to leave, hell she had even caught him in the act, but she was amazed at how much he could endure. Carrying the scorn of what seemed like the entire village minus a few for nearly an entire year… He had definitely changed from the annoying prankster he once was.

And then there was her, Haruno Sakura. At one point of time, the thought of abandoning her village and living on the run would have scared her and prevented her from getting enough of her 'beauty sleep'. Now, she laughed at the thought of returning back to the Hidden Leaf Village. She had changed in the one way she never thought possible. She became one with her teammates. Their ideals, their likes, their dislikes, their dreams, and their emotions, she has now learned and understood them. She understood why Sasuke needed to kill his brother to avenge his clan and then start anew. She understood why Naruto needed the attention as well as why he wanted the respectful title of Hokage. In the past, she thought they were foolish, both of them, for their dreams. Killing an S-rank criminal? The dead-last becoming Hokage? Both were laughable and highly doubtful. Now she believed that if anyone could do it, it would be those two. And she would be there to watch it.

Her mind then took a step backwards as she pictured Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage… The line could be said over and over in her head to help her sleep at night, but the truth of the matter is, it would never happen. She wondered if he really was the Kaibunkage or if this was just another trap set by Danzo. Was Naruto even alive…?

No. That was a foolish thought. He was alive. Somewhere.

* * *

><p>Terumi Mei was a powerful figure within the Village Hidden in Smoke. She served as the temp Kaibunkage whenever Naruto had to leave the village. She was also a great advisor and an excellent mentor. There were times when her anger got the best of her, but normally she was a loving, carefree, beautiful woman. And that was why Chojuro left with her. It was quite unfair that the Kiri council opted to go with Kageno instead of Mei.<p>

"Chojuro," the woman said, breaking her assistant and guard out of his thoughts. "Where is Sayuri? I told her to be here in five minutes. It's now ten minutes."

"I told her that you wanted to speak to her but…" Chojuro's words trailed off as he thought about the brash teenager. It was best to let the dagger-wielding girl to be left alone when she became angered.

Mei gave a small sigh and then smiled politely.

"Chojuro… Find her or I'll kill you."

"H-hai!" Chojuro responded before leaving instantly.

Mei looked out of the window slightly. Whenever Orochimaru met up with someone, it was never really good. And when that someone was Mikadzuki Kageno, it only made things worse. While the Hidden Mist and Hidden Smoke did well to stay out of each other's business, it was no secret that Mei had left Kiri for Kemuri. It would be only a matter of time before they came to find her.

Then there was the information that Haruno Sakura would soon be in the village. Naruto was very clear about the orders. Allow Sakura to come in and wait if he was not there. But there was one slight catch. If Sakura were to try anything funny…

They'd kill her.

Mei was a bit surprised at that. While Naruto was able to fake many people out with his fake smiles, she knew him better than that. In fact, she and Ranmaru have both been able to pick up on which smiles were real and which were fake. So when Naruto gave her a smile and said that the decision was alright with him, Mei knew he was lying. Somewhere inside of him he wanted Sakura to live. Then again, he probably wanted to hit her with one or two Rasengan for Sasuke shoving a Chidori into his chest and then being put under watch by Danzo.

"Hey, old la-" the loudmouth, purple haired kunoichi did not get all of it out as Mei launched a stapler at Hirameki Sayuri. It met its mark, knocking the girl flat onto her back.

"Call me old again and I'll do more than that." Mei muttered.

The girl on the ground splashed into a puddle of water before Sayuri poked her head into the door.

"Is it safe?" asked the Kemuri kunoichi. "What did you want?"

"I have a mission for you." Mei stated. Sayuri's dark green eyes widened. "You're going to go find Haruno Sakura and bring her to the village. I will send Yukimaru with you."

Sayuri groaned. "Yukimaru? But he's just a chunin…"

"And your point? If anything should happen he will unleash the power of the Sanbi." Mei said. "I could always send you with someone else. Chojuro, Tsuchigumo Jin, Kazudan…"

The last name caused Sayuri to shiver. Naruto's personal 'problem solver' was not a force to reckon with and the newly made jonin would never get on his bad side again.

"Fine. Yukimaru's fine." Sayuri said. "But what if she attacks and knocks him out before the stupid turtle reacts? You expect me to take her on by myself?"

Mei smiled. "You're not afraid, are you Sayuri-chan?"

"What? Hell no! I'm the Black Rose of the Hidden Smoke! I'm not afraid of anyone!" shouted Sayuri before turning around. "I'll find Guren's precious nii-san and we'll go off as soon as possible. And when Naruto-sensei returns, tell him that it was I who took down the famous Haruno Sakura."

"Just watch out for her kisses. I hear they're deadly." Instead of a verbal response, Sayuri just scoffed and left the office. Mei chuckled quietly before looking at Sayuri's profile on her desk. "And Naruto says she's nothing like him… I doubt that."

* * *

><p>Nightfall came over the village before anyone knew it. And that was just fine by him. He hated being spotted anyway. Fortunately, he and his team were not drawing attention to themselves or else-<p>

"Sasuke-kun," Damn this woman, he thought. "I don't think we can trust this Kagami Dōsame guy. We shouldn't have asked for his help."

"Are you insane woman? If Orochimaru heard that we didn't get him on our side-"

"Shut the hell up! I was talking to Sasuke-kun!" Karin snapped at Suigetsu before he could finish.

Sasuke sighed. "Jugo, I need you to use the animals to tell us the best way to get through Earth, Wind, and Rain countries. There shouldn't be much problem getting through Tori no Kuni."

"Hai." Jugo responded before calling for a bird.

"Karin, I also need you to stay focused. I don't want another mishap like in River Country." Sasuke said sternly.

Karin nodded vigorously as Suigetsu laughed. While Karin had been so enraptured in flirting with Sasuke, a sensor who could suppress his chakra to minute levels was able to attack. Of course, no one really surprised Uchiha Sasuke anymore and the man was quickly dealt with. But Sasuke was thoroughly pissed that Karin had slacked off for just a split second and the redhead had been trying relentlessly to get him to forgive her.

"So, are we going after your teammate in Wave?" stated Suigetsu. "You know, the one you said loved you so much."

Karin scoffed. "Why would we want to go after her?"

"No. Sakura poses no threat to us," replied the Uchiha. "And I doubt that we'll hear anything from Naruto in a long time."

Suigetsu frowned. "The blond idiot?"

Sasuke gave Suigetsu a glance that any normal person would have believed it to be just that, a glance, but Suigetsu tensed a bit. While his Sharingan may have been inactive at the moment, Sasuke had a thought about striking.

"Don't underestimate him." Sasuke said. "He knows the Rasengan, an attack that is stronger than my Chidori." Suigetsu gave a small disapproving snort. "If we ever run into him, the same rule applies to him as they do Itachi. I face my brother alone. Both of them."

No one said a word for two reasons. When Sasuke wanted to fight someone on his own, it usually meant that they were strong enough to gain the Uchiha's interest, the only exception would be Itachi who Sasuke had a grudge against. The second reason was that Sasuke had called this Naruto a brother. Even if their teamwork had slowly been growing, Sasuke would never view any of them as his family. This Naruto character must be important to Sasuke.

* * *

><p>She wore a fishnet top beneath a grey flak jacket and a black skirt, her Kemurigakure hiate in the fashion of a belt around her waist. Her purple hair done in the style of a ponytail with two silver chin-length bangs on the side of her face. Her dark green eyes continued to look at her traveling companion, one hand dangerously close to one of her treasured dirks.<p>

"Hey Sayuri-chan," began the girl's partner for the mission. "You think Guren-chan and Ranmaru-kun arrived to the village already?"

"For the hundredth time, yes!" Sayuri shouted.

"You didn't have to yell." said the younger boy.

Sayuri sighed heavily. "I could have been put with anyone else. But no. I get Yukimaru because he's the favorite of our temporary Kaibunkage." Sayuri then saw the expression on Yukimaru's face. Remembering her first out-of-village mission with Kazudan, she sighed. "Look, I don't want to baby you on a mission where we'll be facing an S-ranked criminal."

"But I thought she was just a-"

"That's what they want you to believe. Truthfully, Haruno Sakura is one of the most dangerous people in the entire world. Remember, she was on Naruto-sensei's team. She's super tough."

Yukimaru blinked before nodding.

"Right Sayuri-chan! Man, you're really smart. I forgot all about that!" stated Yukimaru.

Sayuri smirked proudly. "Well, Naruto-sensei didn't promote me to jonin for nothing."

"But why is Ranmaru escorting the Kaibunkage and Marashu an ANBU?" Yukimaru questioned sincerely.

"Shut up Yukimaru." Sayuri said before muttering to herself. "Brat…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So here is chapter one of Kaibunkage. I did not want to do another one of those fics where Naruto does bring Sasuke back but is banished for the attack nor do I want to have one of those super-powered Naruto that built the village by himself. Oh, and yes this is a NaruSaku fic for those of you who somehow loathe the fictional character Sakura. Oh well. Let me know what you think. Ja ne!


	2. Arc I Ch II

Kaibunkage

**Arc I**

_**Chapter II**_

_"To be a shinobi is to sacrifice oneself. Closing your eyes to the sunlight, distinguishing yourself in the shadows. That is the true form of a ninja."_

- _Godaime Hokage, Shimaru Danzo_

* * *

><p>The three men dashed through the trees at high speeds while a large white dog followed on the ground.<p>

"Kiba-san," said the 'eyes' of the team, Hyuga Tokuma. "Have you picked up on her scent yet?"

"Not yet." Kiba responded.

"We need to hurry," Torune stated. "If she leaves, there is no telling on where she might go and Danzo-sama will not tolerate failure."

"Right." Kiba and Tokuma said.

* * *

><p>Naruto was currently on his way back to Kemurigakure with Ranmaru and Guren both following silently. He knew what their problem was; Sakura. While Naruto did not see Sakura as a serious threat, he did know to not let her kiss him. Those lips had been the death of a handful of men.<p>

"Naruto-sensei," Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Ranmaru. "When Haruno Sakura shows up, what are our orders?"

"Secure the area. I don't want anything or anyone getting in the way." Naruto answered.

The wind blew slightly and Naruto clutched his dark grey kage hat before it flew off of his head.

"I don't think this is the smartest idea." stated Guren. "Sakura is a threat to all of the villages. If she found out where Kemurigakure is located, then she could easily reveal the location towards other villages such as Ishi and Konoha."

"You're right." Naruto said casually.

"And you're not worried?" Guren asked.

"No." Naruto said with a grin. "And neither should you. I have a plan."

"Hai, Lord Kaibunkage." Guren said.

* * *

><p>Within the Village Hidden among Tree Leaves, Nara Shikamaru was having another troublesome morning when his former teammate, Yamanaka Ino, barged into his home to wake him up. Of course, today was pretty important as the council was going to discuss Konoha's part in a battle against Akatsuki.<p>

Now, Shikamaru disagreed with this convention for two major reasons. Reason one: That meant more work for him; and reason two: Konoha's jinchuriki had left years ago. Putting those two reasons together and Shikamaru had already theorized that the Hidden Leaf should actually stay out of Akatsuki's way unless the group did something personal to them. Of course, there was the run-in with Kakuzu and Hidan, but Asuma lived and all was right in the world.

"Shi! Ka! Mar! Ru!" Shikamaru threw a pillow over his face as he heard the troublesome woman once more. Sometimes he wished that it was Ino that got all lovesick and chased after Sasuke. But if that were to happen, he'd feel even worse. "Get your lazy ass up!"

"Ino," stated the next clan leader of the Nara Clan. "Could you keep it down a little bit? I'm trying to rest before the meeting later on today."

Ino's eyebrow twitched. "You mean the one that's happening in five minutes?"

Damn his sense of time was becoming that of Kakashi's.

"I'm coming." Shikamaru said getting out of the sheets. He gave yawn and rubbed the back of his neck. "Just why do they have to meet so early in the morning anyway?"

"If I didn't have a genin team to meet with, I'd actually take the time out to beat your lazy ass. Get a move on!" Ino said angrily.

"Alright, alright," Shikamaru said. "Troublesome woman…"

Unfortunately for Shikamaru, Ino had learned how to do a lot more with her hair than she did when fighting against Sakura at the Chunin Exams ten years ago. And one of those techniques was strangling her opponent with said hair or just holding them still while she delivered a blow with her free hands.

All in all, it was going to be a troublesome morning indeed.

* * *

><p>Sayuri and Yukimaru arrived at Chuukan Point, an islet in-between the Land of Water and the Land of Ash that merchants used as a resting area. This is where the two were to meet Sakura at.<p>

"I wish you could summon sharks instead of dolphins," Sayuri told her companion. "It would come in handy when she tries to attack."

"But, Sayuri-chan, dolphins are pretty useful too. And dangerous." responded Yukimaru.

Sayuri gave him a nonchalant wave. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Sharks would've been better."

Yukimaru did not respond, the sleeves of his gray shirt swallowing his hands as he stood like a child with his mother. He then remembered that Sayuri liked to battle and smiled brightly.

"Hey Sayuri-chan, do you want to see a trick I learned from Gozu-san?" Yukimaru asked.

Sayuri sighed. "No. I want you to stand here and be on your guard. I read that Sakura can repress her chakra and hide, as well as cast genjutsu that can fool most people. We have to be on our toes."

"Children? He sent children?" Sayuri and Yukimaru turned to the woman. She wore the noted red top, black skirt, black gloves, and black heels as the description said she would. But more importantly, she had pink hair and green eyes. Sayuri moved in front of Yukimaru, both of her hands on her dirks. "What are your names?"

"You don't need to know that." responded Sayuri. "We're here to take you to Kemurigakure no Sato where you will await our Kaibunkage."

Sakura smirked. "Oh really? And who says that I won't force you to take me there?"

Sayuri blinked. "What…? It doesn't matter! You're going there to wait for the Kaibunkage!"

"Hmm, no," said Sakura. Sayuri's hands were now gripping the handles of her blades. "Not until you answer me two questions."

"What are they?" Yukimaru asked.

"Shut up! I got this!" Sayuri snapped. "What are your questions?"

Sakura giggled a bit. "You're quite the hothead. That might get you killed one day." Sakura regained herself. "Okay, question one: What are your names?"

"…"

"I'm Yukimaru." answered the boy.

Sayuri thought about turning around and kicking the boy all the way back to the Hidden Smoke, but then she remembered that betrayal is one of the things that makes Yukimaru lose control over the Sanbi. Instead, she sighed and answered the woman.

"Sayuri."

"Now that I know that," Sakura said. "I want to introduce myself. My name is Haruno Sakura."

"We know who you-"

"Second question," Sayuri was not pleased about being interrupted but let it go for now. "Does this kage of yours have a name? I mean, surely he doesn't believe that I'll fall for a nameless man, does he?"

"I'm not obliged to tell you anything! Now let's go!" Sayuri said.

Sakura's green eyes began to glow as she smiled sweetly.

"Oh, Yuki-kun," Sayuri blinked before looking at Yukimaru. The boy was completely in some trance. Sayuri then turned to see Sakura beckoning the young teen with a finger. "Come here please."

"Right away, Sakura-chan." Yukimaru said in a monotone voice as he began to trudge towards Sakura.

Sayuri grunted. "That's it!" Sayuri ran for Sakura. "Now I'm going to cut you into five pieces and then ship you to Kemuri!"

Sakura ended her technique on Yukimaru and allowed Sayuri's daggers to slash her in half. A smile came on Sakura's face as her body deteriorated into pink petals. Sayuri glanced over at Yukimaru who was looking around in confusion.

"Get ready Yukimaru. She's attacking." stated Sayuri.

"Huh? Oh, right!" Yukimaru replied doing hand seals.

Sayuri watched as the area around them was covered in a dark mist. Her green eyes scanning the area carefully. Any normal shinobi would be angered by Yukimaru's _**Illusionary Mist Technique.**_ She then remembered that Sakura was a genjutsu specialist as well. This probably did nothing for her.

Soon, several large stems began to fire from the ground around Sayuri and Yukimaru. Sayuri waited as each stem sprouted a large pink flower that released pink pollen.

"Yukimaru, stay focused! This is a genjutsu!" Sayuri called.

"Right." Sakura said coming from above.

Sayuri was able to roll out of the way, the ground where she was previously on caving under Sakura's heavy stomp. Sakura then did hand seals and inhaled before exhaling a fireball _**(Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu).**_ Not reading this attack in the file, Sayuri was thoroughly surprised until a large ball of water canceled it out.

Giving Yukimaru a nod of appreciation, Sayuri ran towards Sakura at faster speeds. Sakura took out two kunai and began to block Sayuri's strikes with her dirks. The sound of their metal clapping was heard throughout the entire resting area.

"You're not bad, Sayuri-chan." Sakura said.

"I'm just getting started." Sayuri said before spinning on her toes at high speed. "Yukimaru, take cover!"

"Hai!" Yukimaru called before diving into the water.

Sakura watched as Sayuri's body became something akin to a black tornado. An eyebrow arched as she remembered reading something about the Kurosuki Clan and their _**Black Tornado**_ _**Technique**_ but this was different.

Sayuri's body seemed to multiply before coming at Sakura at high speeds. The pink-haired rogue was able to dodge the three twisters safely, her mind wondering what rank Sayuri was. Surely she was at least a chunin with this speed and accuracy.

Sakura came to a stop and saw the three twisters that were Sayuri and two clones, Shadow Clones Sakura presumed, circling around her. Soon they formed a larger black twister with Sakura in the eye of the storm.

"Gotcha!" Sayuri shouted as her two dirks fired from the twister towards Sakura. Sakura leapt backwards to dodge the blades, only to be scratched on her back. She then realized that each clone must still hold a weapon. "You can't escape this! You're done for!"

Two more dirks came from Sakura's left and the former Leaf Nin was forced to dodge again, a smile coming on her face.

"This is pretty good," stated Sakura. "Too bad it can't really do anything against me."

"I'm not done!" came Sayuri's voice as her daggers shot from underground. Sakura jumped into the air, but the blades followed, twisting around one of another. "This is the end!"

Sakura held a hand seal before spitting a powerful blast of mud towards the blades _**(Earth Release: Mud Bullet)**_. The attack was able to knock the blades into the ground. Sakura began descending towards the ground with a chakra enhanced fist.

"Shannaro!"

Yukimaru was sitting on one of his dolphin summons when he felt a strong gust of wind that disrupted Sayuri's technique. When the dust cleared, Sakura stood with a small smile and Sayuri was no where in sight.

"So you can travel underground. That's good to know." Sakura said holding a hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Yukimaru's eyes widened. There were only two people he knew that used that technique: Naruto and Ranmaru. But now, Sakura had created two Shadow Clones that stood beside her.

"Umikou, while Sayuri-chan is using her Mayfly Technique, we should distract Sakura." Yukimaru said. "Are you ready?"

**"Ready Yukimaru-kun."** the dolphin called before Yukimaru held a hand seal.

Sakura watched water shoot from the dolphin's blowhole. The water seemed to freeze above her before firing down in thin needles _**(Water Release: Thousand Raining Needles)**_. Sakura and her two clones got out of the way of the attack. The real Sakura glanced towards Yukimaru before firing ten needles from her mouth _**(Prepared Needle Shot)**_.

Umikou dove underwater, taking Yukimaru with him. Sakura then glanced around.

"She can't stay underground for long." Sakura said. "Until then, I'll just wait."

* * *

><p>A man steered the horses ahead with the frightened child in the carriage. On either side of the carriage were two royal knights on horses.<p>

"We're not going to make it all the way to Kemuri!" the man driving the carriage said.

"We're heading towards Hoshigakure. The Hoshikage will know what to do." one of the knights said as they continued on. "We have already sent one of Akane-san's hawks back to her."

"Let's hope she gets it in time." the man said. "If not, Lady Shiori may be-"

"Do not think that. We're getting closer." the second knight said. "Let's just hope we lost them."

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled. One of her clones now held Yukimaru in a loving embrace, the boy suckered into her glowing green eyes again. Sakura giggled a bit. Boys were so easy to seduce.<p>

"Alright Sayuri, here's the deal," stated Sakura as she revealed a kunai. "You come out and surrender and I go to Kemuri with your friend here alive. It's really your choice."

Sayuri slowly came from beneath the ground, a black rose around her before dispersing.

"Let him go first." Sayuri said.

"Fine." Sakura said as her clone release Yukimaru. "Now put your little knives up."

"Right." Sayuri said before Yukimaru saw a clone of Sayuri behind Sakura with the daggers ready for strike.

Sakura sighed and turned around, extending her hand. Sayuri and Yukimaru were both stunned as the pink-haired kunoichi held Sayuri in place with just one finger.

"I'll give you one chance to answer my second question or I'll knock you into next week." Sakura said. "Who is your Kaibunkage?"

Sayuri grunted. If she did so much as a flinch, Sakura would not only attack her, but Yukimaru as well.

"Terumi Mei." Sayuri lied calmly. "Our Kaibunkage, the woman who sent me here, is Terumi Mei."

Sakura's eyes widened in fury as the black diamond appeared on her forehead. Sayuri actually froze in fear as Sakura grabbed the girl's collar and hoisted her into the air.

"Uzumaki. Naruto. Where the hell is Uzumaki Naruto?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth.

Sayuri went to use her daggers, but Sakura quickly tossed the girl towards the water. Yukimaru watched in awe and fear as the Smoke jonin's body actually skipped across the water's surface before sinking. Sakura then turned her cold gaze towards Yukimaru.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked slowly.

"I don't know. Is Sayuri-chan alright?" Yukimaru responded. Sakura and her clones came in on Yukimaru. "He left for a meeting!" Sakura and her clones paused. In the distance, Sayuri's body floated to the surface motionless. "S-Sayuri-chan…?"

"Alright boy, take me-"

**"SAYURI!"** Sakura was nearly blown away by the surge of chakra that came from Yukimaru.

Lying on the surface of the water, Sayuri smirked to herself. Tricking Yukimaru into thinking that she was dead was wrong, but it got him to unleash the chakra of the Sanbi and that was all they needed.

Sakura, however, scoffed.

"You think you're scary? I knew the Kyubi." Sakura said as Yukimaru blasted her away with a powerful ball of water.

Sakura slid a few feet before shattering the ball of water with kunai. The purple marks now on her face.

"Let's go you stupid turtle!" Sakura shouted while doing hand seals. She bit her thumb and placed her palm towards the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Sayuri only stared in disbelief at Sakura's summon. For once in her life, Hirameki Sayuri, Kemuri's Black Rose, was truly terrified at the large summon.

* * *

><p>Sumaru smiled at his wife as she locked the door to his office.<p>

"You do know that I'm still on duty, right?" Sumaru asked.

"Well, you can take a break, can't you?" purred Hokuto. "Or do I have to-"

There was a loud banging at the door which caused Hokuto to open it immediately. There stood Akane, panting a bit.

"Akane, what is it?" questioned Sumaru as he sensed the urgency.

"We need to contact Naruto! Shion has killed by Akatsuki! They're after Shiori!" Akane informed.

Sumaru hopped from his seat. "Dragon, Eagle, Dog," the three masked ANBU appeared when summoned. "Go with Hokuto to find Shiori! Akane, send a messenger hawk for Naruto and then go after them." Akane nodded before disappearing out of the room. "Doki!" A large man with blue hair and small green eyes appeared. "I need you to go to Suna and deliver this message."

"Hai, Lord Hoshikage." Doki replied.

The others in the room all used a standard Shushin to leave, leaving Sumaru alone in his office. He fell back in his seat and closed his eyes.

Shion, Priestess of Demon Country, was dead. Her daughter, Shiori, was the next in line to be priestess, but she was more important to the shinobi world because she had a special chakra that could restrain biju. Yes, Uzumaki Shiori was a real treasure to the ninja world.

* * *

><p>Yukimaru lay defeated as Sakura stared down on him, dispelling her summon in the background. The merchants and fishermen within the resting area said nothing as we as Sayuri. Sakura gently lifted Yukimaru up and began to carry him as if he were her child and she his mother.<p>

"Take me to Kemuri."

It was a simple and rather pointless demand, but Sayuri moved towards one of the boats that had a Kemuri emblem on the side. She had no clue on who the boat belonged to, but since the boat itself was marked with the Hidden Smoke insignia, the Kaibunkage could repay the fisherman or merchant later for its use.

Getting into the boat, Sayuri grabbed the oars, only for Sakura to snatch the oars from her hands.

"Just point to the direction. I'll get us there faster." Sakura said.

"This way." Sayuri said pointing and with one massive stroke, the boat was already moving at high speeds. "By the way… That summon…"

"Be beat my teammates I must beat their sensei. That's all I'm saying." Sakura stated.

"Okay." Sayuri replied.

Sakura continued to row the boat. Naruto was in Kemuri. She was one step closer into finding both of her teammates and finishing what she started as a Leaf kunoichi.

Beating both of those sorry bastards for leaving in the first place.

* * *

><p>Going into one of Orochimaru's bases, Sasuke found Amachi writing up a report.<p>

"Ah, Sasuke-sama," Amachi said. "How was your trip? Did you meet with Dōsame?"

"Hn," was the Uchiha's reply. "I'm going back to Otogakure. I take it that Orochimaru hasn't returned from his meeting with the Mizukage."

"No, but the deal is still on. You'll have your wife soon enough." Amachi stated.

Sasuke nodded before walking away. Curious, Karin moved towards Amachi.

"Gomen, Amachi-san," Karin said, gaining the scientist's attention. "Sasuke-kun is getting a wife from Kiri?"

"What? Oh yes. Third one I believe." answered the man. "Orochimaru-sama wants Sasuke to be able to restore his clan as soon as possible. With the Uchiha Clan now a part of Otogakure, we'll be unstoppable."

"Uh-huh… And just how many wives can he have?" Karin asked.

Amachi shrugged. "I don't know. I never really heard a limit to that."

"Oh. Thanks." Karin said cheerfully before walking away.

"What a strange woman…" Amachi said to himself.

* * *

><p>Kiba looked at Akamaru, who had transformed into an exact replica of its owner.<p>

"I don't smell her boy. What about you?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru shook his head. "Nope."

"Right. We should get out of here." Kiba said.

"Wait a minute," said the Hyuga on the team. "I found something." Tokuma squatted before picking up a long piece of pink hair. "She was here."

"So what do we do? Do we chase after her?" Kiba questioned Torune.

"Hm, this is a difficult decision to make," Kiba and Akamaru gave identical sighs. They hated it when Shino took his time with plans when they were on teams. Now this guy was going to take even longer to answer a simple yes or no question. "Chasing after her could mean walking into a trap. Then again, this may be the only lead we have on her for a while… I say, we go after her."

"Alright. Akamaru, get a good whiff of that hair." Kiba ordered. "We'll find her and bring her back to the village before she gets herself killed."

"She will be killed if you bring her back to the village." stated Tokuma.

"We'll see." Kiba said.

* * *

><p>Naruto and his company had taken a rest a few miles away from the border of Wind and Fire countries. While Ranmaru had wasted little time lounging against a tree and going to sleep, Guren and Naruto were still well awake.<p>

"Naruto-sama," Naruto glanced at Guren as she spoke. "What will you do if the Kazekage and Sakura are both within the village at the same time? Surely their last encounter will evoke past vendettas."

"Maybe you're right about that." Naruto answered.

"And how will you deal with seeing the Kazekage again?" Guren asked.

Naruto gave a shrug. "I can't really answer that. Then again, I doubt the Gaara knows that I'm the Kaibunkage." Naruto then glanced at his former student. "And if he goes on a rampage I know just who I'm sending in first."

Guren smirked. "I could always wake him up if you want, Naruto-sama."

"Please." Naruto said.

Guren placed a palm on the ground before Ranmaru sprung into the air, clutching his sore rear, a jagged pink crystal in place on where he was previously at. Naruto laughed at the sight as Ranmaru collapsed onto the ground.

"Let's go Ranmaru. We have to continue to be there before Sakura gets impatient." stated the Kaibunkage. "If that happens, then you'll see why I call her a pink-haired monstrosity."

"Whatever…" Ranmaru said as he slowly stood up. "And couldn't you just wake me up like normal people?"

Guren smiled. "That is how I normally wake people up."

"Annoying old woman…" muttered the teen.

Naruto paused in step and looked back at the direction towards Kuma no Kuni.

"Something isn't right…" Naruto said to himself. He then looked at the sun and saw the rainbow surrounding it. "Something is definitely not right."

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Shiori was a normally happy, energetic, fun-loving child who kept her mother quite busy during the day. She adored both of her parents dearly and loved going to the Hidden Smoke Village to visit her father and Mei, who she deemed as her grandmother.<p>

But if one were to see her now, they would never know that. The few splatters of blood that remained on her stoic face were probably the only color on her skin. Her platinum blonde hair sprayed across her back and her normally glistening dark purple eyes were nearly void of any life.

"Lady Shiori," her personal guard, Jakken, stated. "We will be okay. The Hoshikage will be here soon to take you to your father."

The little girl nodded slowly, her eyes on the ground. Jakken, a former Smoke Nin that Naruto had placed with Shion once she found out she was pregnant four years ago, had grown quite attached to Shiori. Their relationship could even rival that of Guren and Yukimaru's. Seeing Shiori in this shape nearly killed Jakken and he wanted nothing more than to see her smile again. Then again, after witnessing the death of her mother at such a young age, Jakken understood completely what Shiori was going through.

"Lady Shiori, it might be best if you ate something." Jakken said extending a sandwich to the girl. "Please, Lady Shiori, eat and then we will continue to find your dad."

Shiori hesitantly took the sandwich and brought it to her trembling lips. She took a small bite of the sandwich, causing Jakken to sigh once more. Whenever Shiori did not eat, it meant something was wrong. She loved to eat to restore her energy before running off again, especially…

A light bulb popped in his head before he went into the carriage. He came back with a small scroll and a smile on his face.

"Your father made me carry this scroll. Inside, he sealed every flavor of ramen known to him. Including all of your favorites." Jakken said with a smile.

Shiori looked up at Jakken's smile before turning away, taking another small bite out of her sandwich. Jakken's smile slowly dropped. It was a long shot, but he had to try something.

"Jakken," one of the knights said. "There is no sign or Deidara or Sasori. We should be safe for the moment."

"Right." replied Jakken. "Has a team entered the palace yet?"

"No word yet. And when they do, I'll send an order to find Shiori's special kunai. We want the Kaibunkage to come here as soon as possible." the man said.

"Hai." Jakken said and the knight went to resume his post. Jakken looked down at Shiori, hating what he had to do. "Shiori-chan, your 'special knife' that your dad gave you. Where did you hide it?"

Shiori said nothing as her eyes began to water. Jakken's face saddened before he opened his arms and the girl instinctively embraced him, crying openly.

"I want my daddy!" she cried.

"I know you do Shiori-chan." comforted the man. "But we need the special knife or else it's going to take him forever to get here."

"I miss my mommy!" the girl continued.

Jakken said nothing. There was nothing to say about that. Shion was dead. No ninjutsu in the world could bring her back. Well, except for the forbidden one that the Nidaime Hokage had made, but Naruto would never agree to that. No matter how happy it would make Shiori.

"I know, Shiori-chan." Jakken said. "We'll be in Kemuri soon."

He left out the word "hopefully" for the sake of the moment. Then another thought popped into his mind. Naruto was not going to be pleased about the news.

* * *

><p>Naruto paused in his step again, looking over his shoulder.<p>

"Something wrong, Kaibunkage-sama?" Guren asked.

"…" Naruto's eyes stared off into the distance. His facial features settled into an expression that Ranmaru had seen time and time again. His sensei was worried about something.

"Naruto-sensei, is there something wrong?" questioned the former student of Naruto.

"I don't know. Something just feels… Off." Naruto stated before taking a hesitant step back towards the Land of Bears. Naruto gripped the necklace Tsunade had given him before his departure from the Hidden Leaf. "You two go ahead. I'm going to go and find out what it is."

"We can't just leave you out here Naruto-sensei. People will get angry at us." Ranmaru said before sighing. "… I guess I'll never get that nap…"

Guren glared at Ranmaru. "There could be something going on and all you're worried about is a nap?"

"…Sort of." responded the teen.

A hawk circled above Naruto before landing on the ground in front of him.

"One of Akane's summons." Naruto said. "What's the message?"

**"Naruto-san, the Priestess of Demon Country has been murdered."** the hawk began to relay the message. **"Your daughter is on her way to Hoshigakure no Sato. I do not know whether or not the ones responsible are chasing Lady Shiori or not. I am sorry, Naruto-san."**

"Ranmaru, Guren, go directly back to Hoshi and wait for me there." Naruto said.

"Where are you going?" Ranmaru asked before Naruto vanished in a thin line of smoke.

Guren made two hand seals before a large pink dragon rose beneath her _**(Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon)**_.

"Let's go Ranmaru." Guren instructed.

Ranmaru hopped onto the dragon before the duo began heading back towards the Village Hidden among Stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So here is chapter 2. Tell me what you think.


	3. Arc I Ch III

Kaibunkage

**Arc I**

_**Chapter III**_

_ "If you've come to stop me, you might as well turn back around. I will not wait for Danzo to give me permission anymore. It's time for me to take lead, just like they did… I'm sorry Ino, but I can't let you stop me! I will bring them both back, shannaro!"_

_ - Haruno Sakura_

* * *

><p>A large clay bird flew over the area quietly carrying two men on it.<p>

"I don't see them." stated the blond. "Maybe the brat actually died in the explosion, hm."

"No. She survived." the second man, who was fully clothed in a black robe and a large conical straw hat, stated. "The man with her got her out in time."

"Wait, I got something, yeah." the blond said. "Five of them, moving in fast." A smirk came on the blond's face. "Time to show them my art, yeah!"

"You're right, to a degree." stated Deidara's partner. "But we should hurry. The longer we take the further she could have gone."

"Right, Master Sasori." Deidara responded.

* * *

><p>Sakura gave a breath of relief, resting her soar arms. Rowing a boat a full strength from what was considered the 'midway' point between Kiri and Kemuri was tiresome, but she was close. She, along with Yukimaru and Sayuri, were no in the port at Uzushio no Sato, the tourist and commerce village of the Land of Ash.<p>

Sayuri nodded at the man at a local stand before going back to Sakura and Yukimaru.

"The Kaibunkage has not been through here yet. We're too early." Sayuri said. Sakura's eyes showed Sayuri that those were the wrong words to say. "But… We're going to go ahead and go to Kemuri where you'll meet Old Lady Mei. From there, you're out of my hands."

Sakura smiled. "You're annoying, did you know that?"

"Bite me." responded the Smoke jonin. While she knew that Sakura could probably kill her on the spot, she would never let anyone get the last word. Not Mei, not Naruto, and definitely not Sakura. "Let's go. It's quite the journey."

Sakura raised an eyebrow before Yukimaru quietly followed Sayuri into the village. Seeing no other choice, Sakura began to follow the two younger shinobi.

Sooner or later she would be half-way done with her self-giving mission.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked around. His eyes were slowly morphing into that of the cursed fox's eyes. He was trying his best to keep his anger in control, but that was easier said than done. Here he was, in his daughter's bedroom, staring at four down guards, blood splattered walls, and a bed that had been blown into two pieces. A hand rubbed the burnt sheets of his daughter's bed.<p>

He closed his eyes, hot tears threatening to spill. That is, until a clone in a separate room dispelled, sending him some good information. Shiori had escaped with Jakken. Naruto then sighed. She was still being protected by Jakken, a man who Naruto trusted more than most of his ANBU. He figured his daughter and/or Jakken must have forgotten to take the special kunai he had given Shiori in their haste to leave.

"Hey Boss," stated another clone. Naruto turned to see his clone holding Shion's body. "I figured we'd take her back to Kemuri to have a proper burial."

"Hai." the young Kaibunkage said.

"There was a message," the clone continued. "Akatsuki has learned of Shiori's special abilities, but they do not know whether or not she is your- our- daughter. Joining up with Gaara has now become more of a necessity than a want."

Naruto nodded before moving towards Shiori's closet. He had given his daughter a handful of useful things that she thought were just cool trinkets. He searched until he found what he was looking for; a glass ball.

Concentrating like he once saw the Third Hokage do, Naruto closed his eyes and muttered one thing.

"Shiori."

The ball in his hands began to glow and show the little girl sleeping against Jakken, who was wide away looking around.

"Aku!" Naruto called. A man with long brown hair and golden eyes appeared at the door wearing white robes. "I'm going to take Shion's body with me. I need you to tell the Demon Country council that our alliance is still in tact. I don't blame any of you for her death."

Aku bowed. "Thank you, Uzumaki-sama."

"Shiori will stay with me for now." Naruto said. Aku knew better than to argue with the irate father, even if it was custom for the priestess to be taught in Oni no Kuni.

"I understand, Uzumaki-sama. She is your daughter first and a priestess second." Aku said.

"Right." Naruto said before he and his clone carrying Shion disappeared with a _**Smoke Shushin**_.

Aku raised his head before a hand came onto his shoulder.

"Leader-sama wants a talk with us." a mysterious man said from behind Aku. "Our next mission is to capture and seal the Ichibi. Sasori and Deidara can handle Shiori."

"Right." Aku responded.

* * *

><p>Hokuto looked over her shoulder.<p>

"Akane, how far is he?" Hokuto asked.

Akane's eyes now were golden with four black hooks around her pupil. This was known as the Katsugan.

"Four hundred yards and decreasing." Akane replied.

"Alright then," stated the Hoshikage's wife as she built her chakra up. Akane watched as four chakra wings sprouted. "Keep an eye on Sasori."

"Hai Lady Hokuto." Akane stated before Hokuto took off for Deidara.

Deidara mused at the sight. "So she can fly? This just became interesting, yeah!"

Akane kept focus on Deidara and Hokuto's fight until she saw something moving towards her at high speeds. She ducked beneath the sharp extendable tail of Sasori's Hiruko puppet.

"We can't seem to break that thing." the eagle-masked ANBU said.

"I don't really see a weak spot on it." replied the redhead. "We're just going to have to make one."

"Hai." the ANBU said.

Akane and the eagle-masked ANBU took off for Sasori who was sheltered in his Hiruko puppet. While the two ran, Akane thought about her true purpose on being out here. There was no sign of Shiori or her caravan, but Akane had a faint hold of the girl's chakra signature. For the time, Shiori was still alive.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru stifled a yawn.<p>

"As I was saying," continued Aburame Shibi. "The Akatsuki will soon become a threat to all of us, not just villages with jinchuriki. It is safe to say that we should have taken the Kazekage's offer."

Danzo gave a small nod. "I see." Danzo's visible eye then turned to Shikamaru. "And what about you Nara? Surely you have a plan about what we should do."

"…" Shikamaru would never forgive his dad for naming him head of the clan just so Shikamaru could attend these meetings while Shikaku stayed at home and rested. "Honestly, I don't really care about them." This caused the others at the table, sans Asuma, to frown in curiosity. "They're going around collecting biju. Konoha no longer houses a biju. Besides, after we rejected the Kazekage twice, I doubt he would be willing to take our helping hand anyway."

Inuzuka Tsume growled. "What kind of shinobi are you? There are men running around collecting the strongest bodies of chakra and all you can think of is sitting around and staying out of there way!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Actually, I did try to help out, ten years ago. Of course, I wasn't head of my clan yet, so my words meant nothing." Shikamaru's eyes then became cold and calculating. "But I did vote against Naruto's punishment. If you and the others would have listened, then he might have stayed and we could have had a legit reason in fighting Akatsuki."

"This is about some jinchuriki?" Utatane Koharu said. "Had we not restricted Naruto's movements, who knows what could have happened? Akatsuki would have found out where he is and came for him. The village would have been attacked like Suna or even worse!"

"And we would've fought them off. It's the common life of a shinobi." Shikamaru said.

"Your friendliness with the container is clouding your judgment. What we did was for the best of the village." Mitokado Homura said.

"You're right. Losing the Kyubi no Kitsune was the best thing for the village." responded a sarcastic Shikamaru. "We really don't need the strongest of the biju on our side."

Danzo raised a hand, stopping the argument from going on any further.

"You hold a strong point, Nara Shikamaru," Danzo stated. "However, what is done is done. No need in worrying over a traitor, jinchuriki or not." Shikamaru gave a small sigh. "As it stands, I am not a big supporter of alliances. I only look out for the best of my village."

"And what do you suggest, Lord Hokage?" Yamanaka Inoichi asked with a small hint of disdain. It was no secret that the Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara clans were not Danzo's biggest supporters in the village.

"We will renew our alliance with Sunagakure. But only until this Akatsuki is taken down." Danzo said. "We will use our resources from Nami no Kuni to aid us."

"You mean sacrificing their men for our war?" Inoichi questioned.

"If that's what you want to call it, then yes." responded the Hokage. "They are still debt with us."

"The Third-"

"Is dead." Danzo finished before Inoichi could argue any more. "And I am now Hokage. We will do it that way." Inoichi only nodded. "Now, I will send a team to Wave to let them know of our deal."

Shikamaru only glanced at the others around him. While a handful of them actually agreed with Danzo's ruling, the rest clearly expressed differently.

"Troublesome…" the Nara muttered beneath his breath so that no one else would hear.

* * *

><p>Hokuto panted as she looked around. She had dodged a handful of Deidara's Exploding Clay that he had shaped into a variety of birds and insects. She had used the <em><strong>Mysterious Peacock Method: Beast<strong>_ twice to shield her from the explosions and now her chakra was beginning to thin. She did not have the reserves her husband did.

The sound of metal slapping skin caught her attention and she watched Akane tumble on the ground after being slapped away by Sasori's tail. Two of the three ANBU members were now dead and the last one, the dragon-masked ANBU, was currently aiding Akane to her feet.

"We should've waited." Hokuto said to herself.

The dragon-masked ANBU ran through four seals before inhaling. He fired a fireball into the air which branched off into smaller fireballs, raining down on Sasori _**(Fire Release: Hell's Rain Jutsu)**_. Hokuto watched as the attack landed on the puppet user, the area around him becoming engulfed in flames.

"He's still alive." Akane said to the ANBU before the tail shot from the flames towards the two. Akane and the ANBU dodged the tail and charged towards the flames, Akane doing hand seals. "Harpie Transformation!"

In a puff of smoke, Akane had gone through a quick transformation. She now sprouted two green wings from her back, her arms covered by green fur up to her elbows. Her nails and canine teeth had grown longer as well as her red hair.

Akane knew that even in her transformed state, she would not be able to defeat Sasori. But her main job was to get the Kaibunkage's daughter to safety. And she would. Even at the expense of her own life.

Sasori swung his tail for the redhead through the flames, only for Akane to skillfully dodge it with a twirl. The Star Nin flew into the air, drawing attention to her. She spotted Sasori turn towards her before firing several of senbon needles from the mouth of Hiruko. To counter it, Akane inhaled before exhaling a loud, supersonic screech that knocked the senbon away _**(Hyper Howl)**_.

Explosions caused Akane to focus on the fight to her right.

Hokuto rolled on the ground before standing up slowly. She was breathing heavy and her hair was free of the ponytail style she had it in earlier. Obviously, dodging Deidara's explosions was some kind of disrespect to the former Iwa Nin and it only further irritated him.

Hokuto smiled slightly. If she lived this, she would beat the hell out of her husband for putting her in this position in the first place.

"Now it's time for some real art, hm!" Deidara shouted from above.

Hokuto's eyes caught something coming for the blond. It appeared to be a kunai falling from the sky behind Deidara. Hokuto's eyes widened once Naruto appeared above Deidara.

"Rasengan!"

Deidara was able to move at the last moment, but it was at the expense of his left shoulder and arm.

"Shit!" Deidara cursed as Naruto descended towards the ground. "That brat just ripped my arm off!"

Hokuto watched the ground beneath Naruto crater as he stood up. She stared into the eyes of the sage before he glanced over his shoulder at Deidara, who was holding his left arm in place with his right.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked Hokuto.

"A little tired and a few burns, but I'm alright." Hokuto said.

"Shiori was led that way," stated the blond as he pointed. "Please, go find her."

"Hai Lord Kaibunkage." Hokuto said. This was no time for casual talk. She was on duty as was Naruto.

Deidara watched Hokuto run off before turning his attention towards the angered man.

"You Akatsuki bastards killed the mother of my child!" Naruto shouted with anger. "For that, I'm going to make you pay!"

"Naruto-sama! Watch out!" Akane called before Naruto turned and grabbed Sasori's tail. Akane gasped. "N-no way…"

Naruto gave Sasori's tail a pull, yanking the puppet user towards him. Akane watched the Kaibunkage land a bone shattering punch on Sasori, sending him flying the opposite way now. Deidara watched in awe as someone he admired was just manhandled by, what appeared to be, a whiskered Yondaime Hokage.

Sasori rose to his feet. "So you're the Kaibunkage? A little young, but strong nonetheless." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Deidara, go retrieve the target. I'll catch up to you soon."

"Right, Master Sasori." Deidara said before the clay bird flew off.

Naruto gave Akane a glance the told her to chase after Deidara, which she did.

"Uzumaki Naruto," began Sasori. "The Kyubi no Kitsune. I'm impressed that you've grown this strong. A sage. A kage." Sasori watched as Naruto took off his kage robes, revealing his black shirt and orange pants beneath them. "Not wasting time, huh? I like that."

A red chakra cloak outlined Naruto's body as he glared at Sasori.

"You murdered the mother of my daughter. That's something I will never forgive you for." Naruto said. "Then again, I wouldn't expect you to know the love of parent."

"Enough talking. You're delaying me from my mission." Sasori said.

"Fine then!" Naruto called as he took off for Sasori.

* * *

><p>The Village Hidden in Smoke was by all means a large village, possibly on par with the Hidden Leaf. However, there were many differences that Sakura spotted instantly. First off were the many districts in the village which Akane referred to as 'rings'. Second and most noticeably, were the three mountains that formed the northern barrier of the village, the center one actually being a dormant volcano.<p>

Currently, Sakura was waiting patiently as Sayuri went in to talk to the acting leader of the village. The door was closed, but Sakura could still hear bits and pieces of the briefing/argument. Finally, Sayuri came to the door.

"She's ready to see you." said the Smoke jonin. "Tread lightly. I doubt you're strong enough to take on a full fledge kage."

Sakura did not respond as she stepped into office. Mei sat at Naruto's, leaning back in the chair. Sakura looked at the older woman carefully. She had not heard much about this Terumi Mei, next to the fact that she was from Kiri and was denied position of Mizukage for some reason.

"Sayuri tells me that you're here looking for Naruto." began the temp Kaibunkage. "Why?"

"I'd like to tell him that when he gets here." Sakura replied.

Mei arched her visible eyebrow. "Do you think that you'll be able to? You are a wanted shinobi and the Hokage would pay high dollar if we were to return you on a silver platter." Sakura glared at Mei. "It is in your best interest to tell me what you want now or be held in a prison until Naruto returns and decides what your fate should be. Your choice."

Sakura closed her eyes to maintain her calm. She knew that if she lost her cool now, it would be a while before she had another chance to confront Naruto, if ever. But she still did not want to give in to this woman so easily.

"Fine."

Mei frowned. "Fine?"

Sakura raised her hand. "Lock me in a prison." This caused Mei to sit up. "But, when Naruto does come to see, I want to talk to him one-on-one. No one else."

"You do know that I can't change his rulings," Mei said, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "If, and I do mean if, Naruto agrees to those conditions then fine. You will have a private conversation with the Kaibunkage." A small smile formed on the pinkette's face. "I'm only going to warn you of this once. The Kaibunkage I know and the Leaf Nin that you remember are two different people. Don't take him for the dead-last of Konoha."

"Trust me. I won't." Sakura replied.

* * *

><p>Sasori was not surprised that Naruto had forced him to use his most treasured puppet; himself. In fact, Sasori was actually prepared for the moment. Whether or not he would admit, Sasori was curious as to how the so-called kage of the Hidden Smoke would do. Plus, it was also a plus that Naruto was the Kyubi container. Whether or not there was an actual order in how the biju were to be captured did not matter at the moment. The Nine-tailed Fox presented itself. He would take the opportunity now.<p>

"I'm surprised that you're still alive. You've been hit. Twice." Sasori said.

Naruto grunted, his eyes now blue while his left hand was on his right shoulder. The hits Sasori were talking about were now direct blows, but they were enough to do the job. Naruto could feel the poison going through his veins. But he would not die. Not today at least.

Naruto removed his hand and held his hands in front of him. A ball of fire formed in his left while a ball of wind formed in his right. He smashed his hands together before thrusting his right hand forward, a spiral the blended elements shooting towards Sasori in a the form of a slender white dragon _**(Fire and Wind Release: White Dragon Flame Bullet)**_.

Sasori was able to dodge the attack, but the large dragon only turned into the air and dove for Sasori. The Akatsuki member dodged a second time, this time the white flamed beast dispersed, sending white flames everywhere. He caught onto Naruto sending a kunai towards him. Sasori's mind instantly knew what to do next seeing this strategy before. A strategy used by the Fourth Fire Shadow, of course.

Sidestepping the kunai, Sasori waited for Naruto to teleport to the location of the kunai, only for the kunai to whiz by and embed into the ground. Sasori turned towards Naruto who was now running for him. When Naruto was in punching range, he threw a blow at Sasori. The redhead arched his head back to dodge the blow, only for a slash to come across his left cheek. Sasori immediately backtracked before he glanced at Naruto's hands.

Naruto held red trench knives similar to those of Asuma.

"More surprises," the Akatsuki member stated as he retrieve a scroll from his back.

Naruto glared. "No matter what you do, I'm going to kill you."

Naruto ran for Sasori once more before several of explosions erupted in front of him, causing him to halt. Naruto covered himself momentarily before the smoke cleared. His eyes were now morphed into that of the mixture of Sage Mode and his jinchuriki formation as he watched Deidara fly off with Sasori.

Naruto was seconds away from going after the two before something caught his attention.

"Daddy!"

Naruto paused before turning towards his daughter. He knelt down and hugged her tightly and her arms went around his neck just as tight. Naruto stood up before his eyes caught onto Hokuto, Akane, Ranmaru, and Guren.

"Deidara got away," explained the violet hair teen. "As well as all three ANBU dying. But the two knights and Jakken are safe."

"Naruto-dono," Jakken stated with a bow. "I'm sorry for my incompetence. I was unable to protect Lady Shion."

Naruto eyed the black hair man before sighing.

"It is alright. Rise." Naruto said. Jakken stood up before pushing his glasses towards his face. "We'll return to Kemuri." Naruto looked at the knights. "You two should return to Demon Country. I can handle it from here." The two knights gave a salute before walking away. "Hokuto-chan, thank you for your help. Tell Sumaru that I'm not waiting for Gaara's response. As soon as I get Shiori-chan calmed, I'm going to Suna and I will literally kill anyone who tries to stop me from speaking to the Kazekage."

"Naruto-kun…" Hokuto paused before sighed and bowed, realizing that this was still one of those times where friendship was not going to interfere with politics. "Hai, Lord Kaibunkage. Is that all?"

"Yes… I would like you guys to be there for Shion-chan's…" Hokuto nodded at the pause.

"We will." Hokuto stated.

"Alright. I hope you two make it back safely." Naruto said. "Guren. I'm ready."

"Hai." Guren said before a large pink dragon rose behind her, this one nearly twice as large as the first one she had created.

Naruto waited until a clone arrived, carrying Shion's body. While Naruto shielded Shiori from view, the others saw the priestess's corpse. As the clone boarded the dragon, Naruto gave Hokuto one final nod before the crystal creature flew off.

"Let's go." Naruto said.

The large dragon flew off leaving Hokuto and Akane behind, the latter ending her transformation and dojutsu.

"He left his hat and robe." Akane announced as she went to retrieve Naruto's kage hat and robe.

"He has extras of those." replied Hokuto. "Come on. We have quite the journey back to Hoshi."

"Hai Lady Hokuto." Akane said.

* * *

><p>Yamanaka Ino had dismissed her students for the day and had joined her two former teammates at their usual table at Yakiniku Q, a rack of ribs being cooked in-between Shikamaru and Choji while Ino sat beside Shikamaru with a bored stare.<p>

"Why did I have to volunteer to be a jonin sensei?" questioned the blonde.

"Just what could a bunch of kids do to you Ino-chan?" Choji responded.

"You'd be surprised." Ino said. "I see why Asuma-sensei bribed us so much." Ino glanced over at Shikamaru. "Hey, Shika, what's wrong with you?"

Shikamaru sighed. "We're going to try to renew our alliance with Suna." Ino and Choji gave Shikamaru a curious glance. "By we, I mean Choji and I now have a mission with Neji to go to Suna and get the Kazekage to come back to Konoha. Danzo wants the alliance done on his terms in his village."

"I don't trust them. The last time those Sand guys were in our village was during our Chunin Exams. They nearly destroyed the village." Ino said.

"Yeah. Had it not been for…" Choji paused as he glanced at Ino. For one reason or another, speaking about any of the 'Unspeakable Three' caused Ino much grief. Therefore, Shikamaru and Choji did their best to steer away from the subject until now.

"I don't want to meet that troublesome woman again." Shikamaru stated.

Ino frowned. "What are you talking about Shika? Last time you could've taken her down. There's no way that she could beat you now."

"Not on her own," replied the Nara. "But I doubt that I could defeat the Kazekage, who is her brother. Man, this is such a drag."

Ino smiled softly. "You two can do it. And Shika?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Shikamaru said.

* * *

><p>Chuukan Point was the current location the three Leaf shinobi sent to find Sakura were at. While Kiba and Akamaru sniffed around, Tokuma used his Byakugan to search the ground.<p>

"She was here," announced the dog-user. "Two others were here with her. But they're scent gets distorted with a few others. Like a sick gas or something." Torune and Tokuma frowned. "Either way, it's going to be hard tracking them down now. I'm getting sick just by smelling the stuff."

"My guess is that they continued south." Tokuma said.

Torune retrieved a map that he had gained from the resting area on the small island.

"The Land of Ash is down there." Torune said to his two teammates. "Rumor has it that they don't like trespassers on their land."

KIba nodded before coughing heavily. Tokuma glanced at Kiba, studying the coughing man with his Byakugan.

"Poison." Tokuma said.

"We'll return to Konoha." said Torune. "There is no need to pursue her any farther. The Smoke shinobi will most likely kill her."

"Hai." Tokuma said as he went to help Kiba onto his feet. "Do we have anything to stop the poison?"

"No." replied Torune. "The closest hospital is in Wave. That's where we'll go."

"C- (coughs) Come on, Akamaru." Kiba said.

The dog staggered behind Torune and Tokuma, just as poisoned as its master.

"Do you think that Sakura did go to Ash Country?" Tokuma asked Torune.

Torune shrugged as the trio and dog neared a boat.

"It is a good guess." responded the Aburame. "Of course, knowing who she is, there has to be a reason that she would go down there."

"And this poison? What do you make of it?" Tokuma questioned.

"Strong." Kiba coughed.

Torune remained silent. He was not known to fail missions often and the ones he did usually involved an outside force interfering with said mission. This was just another one of Sakura's tricks that they had fallen for. He made a resolution. He would return to Konoha and get permission to investigate within Kemuri. He just needed a new Inuzuka to do the job.

* * *

><p>Sasori watched as Kakuzu stitched Deidara's arm. The four were in a hideout on the outskirts of Wind Country.<p>

"Zetsu told us to leave. It wasn't like I ran away out of fear, hm." Deidara responded to Sasori's earlier question. "Leader-sama wants us all at the base."

Sasori glanced at Hidan.

"You and Deidara will attempt to capture the Ichibi again while those new guys will go after the priestess's daughter." It was Kakuzu that began with the explanation. "The one known as Aku has the Kaibunkage's trust. He can get into the village."

"But when he went to move the girl, her necklace burnt his hands. He can't touch her as long as she wears that bell around her neck." Sasori said.

"It's not our problem." said Hidan.

"I'd like to blow that damn prick into oblivion, yeah!" Deidara said angrily.

"We'll deal with him later." Sasori said. "For now, we'll rest for a few weeks before going after Gaara again. I'm nearly dying to kill my dear grandmother."


	4. Arc I Ch IV

Kaibunkage

**Arc I**

_**Chapter IV**_

_ "Starting with this title, starting with this bond between me and the village, I will become strong and dependable instead of loathed and feared. As the Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure, I will guard the people with my life."_

_ - Godaime Kazekage, Sabuka no Gaara_

* * *

><p>In three days, Naruto had returned to the Hidden Smoke Village and had given Shion a proper burial. No one, sans Sayuri of course, bothered the Kaibunkage with trivial things after reading his facial expression after returning. While he was not in love with Shion, he still loved her. Her death caused Naruto much grief, nearly twice than what he felt from the Sandaime Hokage's death, and Mei had instructed the Smoke shinobi to come to her with news and information to give Naruto time to grieve.<p>

But there was one piece of information that caused the Shodai Kaibunkage to smother his grief momentarily. Haruno Sakura was in his village, in prison.

So here he was, going to visit the woman locked away. He would have laughed at the irony that the goody-goody Sakura was in prison while he, the troublemaker, was the leader of the village. And while he did not laugh, he still smiled slightly.

"So you got my message," Sakura sat with her back towards the bars, her pink hair cascading on her back. Naruto waited a moment for her response before continuing. "I thought I told you when I left that I was never going back to Konoha."

"I'm not giving you an offer." was the pinkette's response.

Naruto lifted an amuse brow. "Oh? So what are you going to do then?"

Sakura slowly rose to her feet before turning towards Naruto. While he wore his robe and hat, she could still tell that it was Naruto. His voice may have matured, but there was still a resemblance as well as the sapphires she remembered that always looked at her in a loving way.

"I'm going to beat you from here all the way to Konoha. And then you're going to become Hokage." Sakura answered. "And I'm not taking no for an answer this time. Nor am I taking that 'I'm sorry' crap."

Sensing a spike of chakra, the two guards moved in only for Naruto to politely raise his hand.

"Go." the two guards looked at one another before moving away from the two former teammates, knowing that the bars in-between them would be useless if their desire to maim one another actually grew. "You know, Sakura, I was actually planning on leaving the village earlier to relieve some stress. But if you want to be the target of my frustration," Sakura watched Naruto do a single hand seal and the cell opened. "Then by all means, be my guest."

The two stood still for a moment, Sakura contemplating her next move. Realizing that it was now or never, she gave Naruto a small nod and he turned around.

"Then follow me." Naruto said.

Sakura only hesitated for a moment before leaving the cell and following Naruto. Sakura faintly thought about attacking him now but she sensed the guards watching them. She did not want to have to deal with them all and an enraged Naruto. Plus, she knew very little about the terrain so escape was near futile.

"You should've stayed in Konoha." stated the First Smoke Shadow. "This would have never happened if you did."

Sakura smirked. "Hn."

The Uchiha impersonation gave her the response she wanted as she saw Naruto's shoulders tense briefly. They then shook with laugher as the Kaibunkage chuckled.

"That was good," Naruto replied. "Too bad I'm going to have to beat you and send you back to Konoha for that."

"I'd like to see you try."

* * *

><p>Sabuka no Gaara was confused. No, this had nothing to do with politics or warfare. This was about how abnormal his assistant was acting. Matsuri, his assistant and secret girlfriend, had been running in and out of his office and speaking at an extremely fast pace. It was as if she was in a rush for some reason…<p>

His attention was then turned towards his brother and sister who stood in front of him with the same strange look that he had. It took them all a moment to realize that Matsuri actually said that the team from Konoha had arrived.

"Man, what's up with her today?" muttered Kankuro.

Gaara gave a small shrug before the door opened to reveal Choji and Shikamaru.

"So, what have you two come for?" Gaara asked.

Shikamaru stepped forward.

"We came to renew our alliance with you." the three siblings all frowned at this. "Our Hokage has been troubled by the Akatsuki and wants to re-"

"No." was Gaara's simple response.

"Please reconsider Lord Kazekage." Choji said.

Gaara gave a stern stare. "Months ago, I asked for help and I was turned down. Not just from Konoha, but from Tsuchi, Kiri, and Kumo as well."

"Let us-"

"However," Choji immediately hushed as Gaara continued. "I have found help against the Akatsuki and I plan to meet them soon."

"Maybe we can join you? Align ourselves with you and the other villages to take out Akatsuki." Choji said.

"The Hidden Leaf would be a good addition to your alliance." added Shikamaru. "We have resources that you once relied on and I'm sure you're going to need them again. We have a high number of shinobi as well as a recovery center within Wave Country just incase our village is breached."

"Danzo must be desperate if he told his men to beg." mocked Kankuro.

"We're not begging." replied Shikamaru before addressing Gaara. "We understand that you're angry about the rejection, and on behalf of Konoha, I'm apologizing for that. However, the Akatsuki is not coming after you only, but for a friend of mine and we have to stop them."

"And what friend would that be?" Temari asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Shikamaru's answer was enough to cause the Kazekage's face to change as much as possible. Instead of the stern look that he had given them, Gaara's expression was now a mixture of concern and hate.

"I will talk to my council," Gaara stated. "Temari, find a place for these two to stay." Temari nodded and Gaara looked at Kankuro. "Retrieve the council members."

"Sure," Kankuro said before looking at Shikamaru. "You're lucky Naruto was-"

"Kankuro…" Gaara interrupted. Even if he did not raise his voice, his current tone was still distinguishable from the tone he used earlier. "Go."

"Hai." Kankuro said before leaving the office.

Temari glanced at the Leaf shinobi. "This way."

Gaara watched his older sister lead the two Leaf shinobi out of his office. He gave a quiet sigh seconds before Matsuri appeared in his doorway. Previous anger and frustration with Konoha were now gone as she made her way into the room, closing the door behind her.

"You've been acting strange. What is it?" Gaara asked.

Matsuri fidgeted a bit. "Well… Um… Gaara-kun, I… We…"

"Suri-chan, just tell me."

Matsuri nodded and took a deep breath.

"We're going to have a baby."

Fortunately for him, no one would ever hear about Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage, the jinchuriki of the One-tailed Tanuki, and one of the most stoic people ever, fainting. Matsuri sure would not tell anyone due to having to reveal why he fainted. Nonetheless, Matsuri knew that she only had up to ten minutes to wake him before the council convened and five minutes before Temari returned.

Sighing, Matsuri realized that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>The area was simply beautiful. It was a nice open field with a waterfall and pond in it. Several trees made a natural boundary between the area and the paths to Kemuri and other villages within the Land of Ash. And the way the sun touched the area, it appeared to be a gift from the heavens.<p>

But Sakura saw it a bit differently. It was Naruto's personal training ground. It was the area where the two would do battle at last. And while she did want to do a bit more talking before jumping into a fight, it was about time she completely half of her mission.

Taking a few steps towards the waterfall, Naruto glanced around.

"The last time I battled here," Naruto said. "My genin squad was promoted to chunin. Even if they never technically defeated me, they still were able to work as a team and each one had an effective battle plan, though Sayuri-chan is still a bit edgy." Naruto looked at Sakura. "But I don't think we came all the way out here to chat, did we?"

"No we didn't." responded Sakura. "So take off the robes and let's do this. Like I said, I'm dragging you back to Konoha and I'm going to make you Hokage. Even if I have to kill every single councilman and woman to do so."

Naruto laughed. "Is that what you think? That I, the Kaibunkage, would quit my job to go back to that place? And to think you were the smart one of our team. But," Naruto's laughter quickly ended as he reached for his hat. "It's your dream. Let's see how badly you want it."

Sakura stood patiently as Naruto folded his robes and sat it on a rock, placing his hat on top of it.

"Before we fight, I just have one condition," Sakura stated. "No Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"I said no Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. Everything else is okay." Sakura paused. "That is, if you think you can beat me without using it."

"I don't think I can. I know I can." Naruto said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Sakura asked.

"Bring it Forehead." Naruto taunted with a small smile.

The insult seemed to have worked as Sakura came at Naruto with amazing speeds. In seconds, she was directly in front of him, throwing a kick towards his head. Naruto brought a forearm to block said kick, but truly underestimated the power behind it as he was sent sliding towards the water. Sakura came at him again, this time by jumping into the air with a fist cocked. Naruto jumped backwards to avoid the punch and watched the ground crater beneath her fist.

"Damn you Tsunade…" Naruto muttered as he did a few hand seals. Naruto inhaled, forming a sphere of wind in front of him, before exhaling, launching the sphere towards Sakura _**(Wind Release: Compressed Shockwave)**_.

"Shit." Sakura said dodging the attack. However, once the sphere hit the ground, it released a small explosion of wind that pushed her back farther. "I see. He doesn't have to hit me with that move for it to hurt."

Sakura then did hand seals of her own before inhaled and exhaling a large fireball towards Naruto _**(Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)**_.

With ease, Naruto dodged the attack and ran directly for Sakura. Seeing this, Sakura ended her fire-based attack in time to dodge the punch thrown by Naruto. She countered with one of her own, only for the evasive Smoke Shadow to dodge himself. This only infuriated Sakura and she continued to throw punch after punch at Naruto who danced around her.

"You're making this too easy." Naruto taunted before flipping backwards. "Come on, Sakura, show me what you've learned."

A shoulder met Naruto's back and he was sent sliding across the landscape. The Sakura that he was staring at dispelled in a puff of smoke and he turned his head angrily at the real pinkette.

"That new enough?"

Growling, Naruto stood up and glared at his former teammate. That is, until her eyes gave an appealing glow and the anger on her face became loving.

"Oh Naru-kun," cooed Sakura. "How about you just come over here and we settle this like grownups?"

Naruto nodded slowly as his body began to move towards Sakura in a trance. Sakura only smiled. Naruto was never one for genjutsu. And as soon as he was in her striking range, she planted a poisonous kiss on his cheek. Not enough to kill him, but surely enough to knock him out.

"Nighty-night, Naruto." Sakura said.

"You know," stated the blond's voice from behind her. "I've always wanted to know just how you do that. Now that I've found out, I've got to say. That's pretty slutty of you."

Sakura turned an angry face to Naruto before looking at the one she kissed. In a puff of smoke, the downed Naruto became a rather large dead fish.

"Ack!" Sakura said spitting onto the ground. "You bastard!"

Naruto chuckled. "Call it payback."

And with that, Naruto sent Sakura flying backwards with a strong left punch. Sakura rolled onto her feet before firing several of needles at Naruto from her mouth _**(Prepared Needle Shot)**_. While dodging them, Naruto tossed a handful of kunai at Sakura. Sakura simply dodged right, moving towards the surrounding forest.

"Bitch…" Naruto muttered before launching another _**Compressed Shockwave**_ in Sakura's direction.

Sakura took cover behind a few trees, feeling the wind blow past her. She wanted to appear to be running so Naruto would give chase. The reason? During her training with Kurenai, she learned the differences in her fighting range and Naruto's. Sakura felt comfortable at a small distance where she could punch the ground and throw her opponent off balance or use a genjutsu and then go in for the kill while Naruto could stand toe-to-toe with someone.

"You're pathetic." Sakura's head snapped up to see Naruto in the form of Uchiha Sasuke, sitting on a tree branch. "And here I thought you at least grew somewhere… You're still as flat as a board."

Sakura huffed. While she was not as busty as her former mentor Tsunade, or Hinata, she surely was not flat-chested. And she was nowhere near what she once was.

"You'll pay for that baka!" Sakura called as she charged for the tree Naruto was sitting in.

The Kaibunkage raised a dark eyebrow as Sakura gripped the base of the tree before ripping it from the ground. When she tossed the tree aside, she was not surprised that Naruto had moved from his spot. She then picked up on her former teammate coming for her.

Dodging and back stepping, Sakura could see the fury in Naruto's eyes as he attempted to slash her with his trench knives. Sakura doubted that this was half of Naruto's true power, but then again, she did not want to see his full strength either.

Naruto threw a blow with his chakra blade, hoping to slice Sakura's neck completely. He was thoroughly surprised when the pink-haired kunoichi fused with the tree behind her and his attack slashing at the bark. Naruto turned around, expecting a sneak attack only to see the top half of Sakura's body coming from above him while her lower half seemed to still be within the tree. Naruto dodged the kunai in her hand and did a few hand seals. Building a great amount of chakra within his blades, he gave a wave with his hands and created a powerful gust of wind that knocked several trees down _**(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**_.

After the dust settled Naruto looked around the destroyed area for any signs of Sakura. His answer came when he heard a crack from beneath him that caused him to look downwards, just in time to see Sakura emulate the same maneuver he used on Neji at the Chunin Exams. Naruto was sent flipping into the air after the powerful uppercut and landed in a tree, breaking several branches before crashing onto the ground. Naruto shook his head before realizing that his trench knives had fallen off somewhere in-between the punch and his landing.

"I'm not done yet!" Sakura said.

Naruto was surprised that the woman was that closed to him that fast. She grabbed his collar and slung him back towards the waterfall. Naruto's back crashed into the rocky wall behind the waterfall and he collapsed onto his knee.

"So you have grown stronger," stated the Kaibunkage. "Too bad you're still too weak."

Sakura watched as Naruto stood up as if that attack did nothing. She gave a grunt before grabbing a kunai from her pocket and wrapping it with a Lightning Seal.

"I know the one move that you can't learn," Sakura said pumping a large amount of chakra into the seal. Naruto watched as the lightning began to cackle before the sound of chirping birds was heard. "And I've learned it to take you down!"

Naruto was shocked beyond words. A Lightning Seal plus a standard kunai and then a ton of chakra to form a Chidori… He would have never thought of that.

He smirked. "That gives the term 'Lightning Blade' a whole new meaning."

Sakura only came towards Naruto, her right hand clutching the kunai tightly.

"Eat this!" Sakura shouted. "Chidori!"

Naruto quickly grabbed her right wrist and twisted it, causing her to yelp and drop the kunai.

"I learned how to counter that, years ago." Naruto said before he felt a surge of pain from his right shoulder. He looked to see another lightning-infused kunai lodged into his shoulder.

"So have I." replied Sakura before Naruto released her and she moved backwards.

Naruto reached up and grabbed the kunai before throwing it down. Whether that was the real deal or not did not matter to him at the moment. What did was taking Sakura down. And with right arm severely injured, he would have to do it with one hand basically.

With one simple mental command to a distant Shadow Clone, Naruto dispelled it and instantly went into Sage Mode. Sakura only watched momentarily before activating the _**Yin Seal Release**_. Naruto quickly charged for Sakura. Sakura braced herself as Naruto threw a punch. She dodged the physical blow, only for an unseen force knock her off of her feet.

Naruto watched Sakura's body bounce and slide on the ground before coming to a stop. Once more, he ran through a series of hand seals before inhaling. Sakura stood up and saw two clones appear beside him before the trio unleashed an oil, fire, and wind attack that raced for Sakura's position **_(Sage Art: Goemon)_**. Sakura began running away from the attack, hearing heated oil burn trees that were behind her. Thinking quickly, she did three hand seals and infused herself with the ground _**(Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique)**_.

Naruto ended his attack and looked around. Once more, the pink-haired woman was nowhere in sight. He was getting slightly annoyed by that. One with such a noticeable feature such as pink-hair could hide so well. It truly was annoying.

Dispelling his clones and stepping onto the pond's surface he watched the flames of the oil slowly die. His eyes narrowed as he inspected the area before dodging left, Sakura's second uppercut missing by inches.

With the water's splash as a diversion and Naruto off balance from the sneak attack, Sakura went in for the attack while using the _**Chakra Scalpel**_ in order to disable her opponent. Recognizing the glow around Sakura's hands, Naruto began to dodge the attacks, careful not to be touched. He remembered his battle with Kabuto years ago all too well.

"Stay still so I can knock you out already!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto smirked. At least Inner Sakura had remained the same throughout the years.

* * *

><p>Fuuma Sassame was one of the few jonin who hardly ever left the village of Kemuri for missions. She had thought that she had taken the easy way out of doing courier missions, which she hated, by becoming a teacher at the academy. Of course, Naruto had to place her with the younger children. So here she was trying to get those little demons to quiet down.<p>

Again.

Sighing, Sasame began counting down in her head.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One-

The sound of a distant explosion caused the orange-haired woman to pause. And just when she was going to snap on those little brats too.

"What's going on Sasame-sensei?" a little boy by the name of Hirameki Hayairu asked.

"It's probably nothing." replied Sasame, though her gut-feeling was the exact opposite. "If anything were to happen, the Kaibunkage and other jonin of our village will protect us."

"Isn't that Shiori-chan's dad?" Hayairu asked.

Sasame looked at the quiet blonde girl. "Yeah… It is."

Shiori's eyes were focused on the window, making Sasame sweat a bit. If Shiori began to panic, her bell would activate, creating a shield that would push all that Shiori did not trust away. And at the current time, there was no one that the girl trusted. And if the worst should happen and Shiori's worry and fear turned into an offensive attack instead of defensive one, the other students would be sliced in half by one ray of pink light.

Sasame then sensed three jonin-leveled shinobi moving past the school. Something was up, she knew it now. She was seconds away from excusing herself and stepping out to check before Mei was at the door.

"Lady Mei, what're you doing here?" asked Sasame.

"Whoa, cool! It's the strongest kunoichi in Kemuri!" a girl called as she pointed at Mei.

Mei smiled. "What are you talking about? The strongest kunoichi is your sensei, Fuuma Sasame." Sasame blushed at the compliment. There was no doubt in her or anyone else's mind that Mei could wipe the floor with any and every other kunoichi in the village and could take most of the men out as well, safe for one or two. "Shiori-chan, would you come with me for a moment?"

Seeing her dubbed grandmother, the young blonde hopped out of her seat and made her way to Mei, a small smile on her face.

Mei gently took Shiori's hand and looked at Sasame.

"We'll be back soon. I just wanted to talk to her for a moment."

"Sure. No problem." said Sasame with one thought.

One brat down, fourteen more to go.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sakura were both panting lightly. Sakura's <em><strong>Yin Seal Release<strong>_ was nearing its end while Naruto was out of Sage Mode.

Naruto stood up straight. "That was close, eh Sakura?"

Sakura would have responded, but she was too busy trying to catch her breath to use her next move. A move that was more advance and more taxing than the _**Yin Seal Release**_, the _**Yang Seal Release**_. The technique had results that were akin to the _**Yin Seal Release**_ mixed with opening the _**Gate of Life**_.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked the woman.

Sakura took in a deep breath and poked her forehead, muttering the word "Release" under her breath. Naruto watched as a fiery orange tribal seal took up Sakura's face, much like the _**Yin Seal Release**_. Her skin began to turn into a pinkish-red color as well. Her chakra increased at an exponential rate that caused the Kaibunkage to curse silently.

He hated drawing out power from the fox, but he had to now.

Sakura vanished in a quick burst of speed, causing Naruto to blink before her knee was planted in his stomach. In one swift move, Sakura spun and kicked Naruto in the face, sending him flying towards the forested area behind him. Before Naruto had time to react, an elbow was in his back before a fist sent him flying into the air.

Reverse Lotus, thought the Shodai as blinding flashes of pink began to assault him at a high rate of speed, knocking several of loose kunai from his pocket.

Sakura would have joked about hitting someone so hard that their kunai fell out of their pockets, but she was about to finish this battle once and for all.

"Reverse Lotus!" Sakura shouted as she attempted to land the finishing blow on Naruto before he vanished. "Wha-"

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted from above Sakura, shoving the attack into her back.

The two bodies darted towards the ground where Naruto was able to land on his feet, his opponent flat on her stomach. Naruto spun one of his special made kunai around a finger.

"It's over Sakura. Give up." stated Naruto.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as Sakura began to rise to her feet. Even without the Kyubi or Sage Mode, he could tell that she was near her end. Sakura reached to her face and wiped some of the blood from her lips before doing hand seals. Seeing the seals, Naruto jumped back while doing the same thing.

"Summoning Jutsu!" the two called simultaneously.

* * *

><p>Ranmaru had led two other jonin to the area where the disturbance was said to be. Using his dojutsu, he scanned the area and found his former sensei atop of Gamabunta against Sakura and her summon.<p>

"It's just Naruto-sensei," Ranmaru said to the other two. "We should return back to our regular posts. He's fine."

"Are you sure?" one of the other two asked.

Ranmaru nodded. "Positive. Let's go."

"Hai!" the others said before following Ranmaru away from the area.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.<p>

**"Naruto… Do you see what she has summoned?"** Gamabunta questioned. **"Even in his prime, Jiraiya could not defeat that thing."**

Sakura smirked. "Not afraid to fight Ibuse, are you Naruto?"

Naruto opened his red eyes, glaring at Sakura.

"Don't worry about it Boss Toad. I don't know how she even got the salamander summoning contract, but I doubt she knows how to use it very well." Naruto said.

Gamabunta released smoke from his pipe.

**"Just incase she does,"** the large toad revealed his tantō. **"I suggest you go into Sage Mode now."**

"…" Naruto stood quietly as he watched Sakura doing a series of hand seals.

"Now Ibuse!" Sakura ordered.

The large salamander shot out a powerful mist of poison before Sakura ignited the mist on fire, the purple flames coming for Naruto and Gamabunta _**(Fire Release: Salamander Flame Jutsu)**_. Gamabunta jumped high into the air.

"Let's give them a taste of their own medicine." Naruto said doing hand seals.

**"Right!"** responded the Boss Toad before firing oil towards Sakura and Ibuse.

Naruto shot out a small stream of fire that ignited the oil _**(Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)**_.

Seeing the attack coming for the air, Sakura gave the command for Ibuse to dig, which the salamander did, taking its current summoner with it. Naruto and Gamabunta landed in the pond, sending a wave of water onto the shore around it.

"Those purple flames," Naruto said pointing. "If we get too close to those and inhale, we'll be poisoned. We have to put it out, now."

Gamabunta nodded before launching a _**Water Release: Gunshot**_ towards the purple flames. The flames were extinguished in a matter of seconds, but the absence of Sakura made Naruto frown.

"What's taking her so long to attack?" questioned Naruto.

**"Orochimaru was right."** Gamabunta stated.

"Right about what?" Naruto asked.

**"When we fought Ibuse many years ago,"** explained the toad. **"Orochimaru realized that it took Ibuse time to regenerate the poison it stores. And when it's finished, it will rise from the ground and surprise its opponent, either by swallowing them whole or spewing the mist from its mouth."**

"So we have to go down there and drag them up here." Naruto said.

**"That would be foolish, Naruto."** Gamabunta chastised.

Naruto hopped off of Gamabunta. "I've been known to be a bit foolish."

Gamabunta was going to say something else to the young kage, but he had pursued Sakura and Ibuse into the small hole in the ground.

**"Still as stubborn as ever, huh gaki?"** the large toad questioned with mirth.

* * *

><p>"So do we all agree?" asked Gaara. There were six nods around the small table before Gaara signaled Temari to allow Shikamaru and Choji to enter. "Nara Shikamaru, this is for your Hokage."<p>

Kankuro presented Shikamaru with a scroll.

"Are you going to help us?" Choji asked.

"The answer is in that scroll." Gaara answered. "Make sure that Danzo gets it."

"Hai." Shikamaru replied before glancing at the small council. He then looked at Choji. "Alright Choji, let's get back to the village."

"Right Shikamaru." Choji responded before the two began to make their way out of the room.

"Nara," Choji and Shikamaru stopped at the Kazekage's voice. "About what you said about Uzumaki Naruto… I hope you do find him in time."

The statement made Shikamaru realize that the Sunagakure council had rejected the offer. Still, he nodded in appreciation and left with Choji.

After he was sure they were gone, Gaara rose from his seat.

"Where are you headed, Kazekage?" Chiyo asked.

"…There is something else that requires my attention." was all Gaara said as he left.

No one dared followed because of the tone he used. It clearly said "follow and die" something no one was going to disobey.

"I wonder what it is." Kankuro said to Temari.

"He'll tell us later. Hopefully." Temari replied.

* * *

><p>Naruto appeared atop of Gamabunta head.<p>

"Jump!" Naruto said/ordered.

Gamabunta launched himself into the air, seconds before Ibuse's head shot from the pond in an attempt to bite Gamabunta. Naruto saw Saukra take in a deep breath and did hand seals as well. The two former members of Team Seven along with their respective summons fired their fire collaboration attack at one another, Sakura and Ibuse using the _**Salamander Flame Jutsu**_ and Naruto and Gamabunta, the _**Toad Oil Flame Bullet**_. Naruto was surprised that Sakura still had so much chakra left over to maintain the attack, but his mind was then turned to gravity. He and Gamabunta had begun to descend back towards the ground.

Thinking quickly, Naruto placed a hand on Gamabunta's head and concentrated. And to Sakura's surprise, the large toad and Naruto disappeared in a thin line of smoke.

"No way…" Sakura said before dodging Naruto's right fist. But like before, she was still hit by the invisible force that had begun to irritate her.

Ibuse, recognizing its master on the ground and not the person on its head, began to kick and flail about, trying to knock Naruto off of its head.

"I've had about enough of you," Naruto said as two clones helped him form a gigantic Rasegan. "Giant Rasengan!"

"Kai!" Sakura said quickly, dispelling Ibuse before any damage could be done.

Naruto's attack dug into the ground, rocks and other debris flying everywhere. Sakura shielded herself as best as she could, the wind slowly pushing her farther and farther away from Naruto. When it was finally over, she saw Naruto standing where Ibuse once was, a large crater around him. The sweat on his forehead gave her the notion to do one final attack, but with Gamabunta waiting for a move, it would be easier said than done. Seeing Sakura's eyes on the large toad, Naruto gave Gamabunta a nod and the toad dispelled himself.

"I don't want to beat you that way." Naruto said.

Sakura produce another kunai and infused it with a Lightning Seal. This time, the lightning took up her entire arm, the kunai becoming a beacon of white light. Naruto formed a sphere of wind in his hand, adding his elemental affinity to the already powerful Rasengan.

"I'm not going to lose!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards Naruto at high speeds. "Lightning Blade!"

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he thrust the attack forwards.

The two attacks met, much like they once did at the Valley of the End. Remembering that moment and his mistake, Naruto pushed forward with the attack instead of settling with leaving a scratch on Sakura's forehead. Sakura watched as Naruto's attack began to push through until it reached the kunai. The blade began to be ripped by the attack and she was forced to let it go or let her arm go with it. But Naruto did not stop. He pushed the attack into Sakura's stomach, sending her backwards into a tree, knocking it over.

Naruto stood panting. "That's it."

"N-no…" Sakura replied as she began crawling towards Naruto. He stared at her angrily. "I… I w-want go… B-back on-" Sakura was interrupted by a cough of blood. "My word."

The pinkette rose on shaken legs. Taking two Rasengan while using both the _**Yin Seal Release **_and _**Yang Seal Release**_ to their maximum would be considered deadly to anyone, Sakura included. But she would will herself on until she had Naruto back in Konoha and then Sasuke.

Naruto walked towards Sakura.

"Why won't you just stay down?" roared the Kaibunkage.

Sakura raised a hand and threw a punch at Naruto. The punch landed on Naruto's face, but it did very little damage. Naruto's now blue eyes stared into Sakura's green ones, fury in the former's while determination in the latter's. Sakura landed a slap on Naruto that sounded a lot more painful than it actually was.

"Fight me!" the pinkette challenged before being bent over Naruto's leg after a powerful kick.

"Sakura… You're done." Naruto said before allowing her to fall onto the ground. Naruto was seconds away from finding his dropped kunai, chakra blades, and kage garments before he felt something tugging at his pants' leg. He looked down to see that Sakura was pulling herself up using his pants. "…"

"No matter how hard you hit me… I'll always get back up… Baka…" Sakura stated as she pulled herself up to her head was on his chest. "You'll have to kill me… To stop me from… Living my dream…"

"And what is that dream, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"You as the rightful Hokage…" Sakura paused. "Sasuke as ANBU captain…" Sakura coughed up more blood. "And I… Won't be considered dead-weight… Not by you… And not… By Sasuke."

Naruto created a Five Elements Seal on his right hand and placed it on Sakura's forehead. Sakura felt her body grow numb before falling backwards, only for Naruto to catch her. Before she was completely unconscious, she swore she saw the smiling orange jumpsuit-wearing Naruto in front of her instead of the hardened glare of the Kaibunkage.

Naruto created two clones, his maximum at the moment, to gather the kunai and clothes in the area. He then lifted Sakura up and vanished.

* * *

><p>Sumaru nodded and the Demon Country knight left his office, leaving Sumaru and Hokuto alone.<p>

"Something is wrong." announced the Hoshikage to his wife.

Hokuto frowned. "What is it?"

"Naruto's seals had been taken off prior the attack," Sumaru said. "Something only someone already inside of the palace can do."

"Do you think it was one of the knights?" Hokuto asked.

Sumaru shrugged. "I don't know, but as soon as I return from meeting up with Naruto and the Kazekage, I'll send a team to investigate it. Something just doesn't add up."

"Right." Hokuto said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I tried posting this yesterday but something was wrong with the site or my computer, I don't know really. Review and let me know what you think.


	5. Arc I Ch V

Kaibunkage

**Arc I**

_**Chapter V**_

_ "People from foreign nations come to our village in search of the Star's power. But the true power of the Hidden Star is that of its people and its Hoshikage."_

_ - Yondaime Hoshikage, Sutayouji Sumaru_

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes to a familiar wide grin, one he had not seen since Shion's death a little less than two weeks ago.<p>

"Morning Daddy!" Shiori chirped as she sat on his bedside. "Baa-chan said that the Kazekage is going to be here real soon!"

"Well I guess I should get ready." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Can I come?" Shiori asked. Naruto was preparing himself to tell his daughter no until he saw the pout on her face. "Pretty please?"

Naruto sighed. "Sure. But Shi-"

"Yatta!" the little girl said as she jumped off of Naruto's bed. "Hurry up Daddy! We have a meeting!"

Before Naruto could say anything, the girl had scurried out of the room, her long platinum blonde hair following her. Naruto could not stop himself from smiling before he looked out of his window to see a clear sky.

"Today might be a good day." the Kaibunkage muttered before getting out of his bed.

* * *

><p>The nurse walked into the room to see that her patient was missing. Before she had time to turn around and announce this to the head of the hospital, an arm wrapped around her neck.<p>

"Where am I?" Sakura growled.

"At… The hospital… In Kemuri." the other woman managed to get out.

"How long have I been here?" Sakura questioned.

"A few days. Your chakra flow has been disrupted…" the nurse informed.

Sakura released her captive, who believed that that was it. A needle into the back of her neck made the nurse curse the idea of saving the pinkette's life. Sakura carried the nurse towards the bed and lied her down, retrieving the needle from the woman's neck.

"I don't know why I'm still here," stated Sakura. "But I'm about to find out."

With that, Sakura vanished in a swirl of pink petals.

* * *

><p>Gaara stopped at the village gates in his kage robes and hat, his siblings at his sides as normal.<p>

"So this is the Village Hidden in Smoke, huh?" Kankuro said. "Doesn't look that special. Just big."

"We're not here on a social visit, Kankuro." Temari reminded.

"Yeah, yeah. Still, it can't hurt to look around." Kankuro said.

Temari was seconds away from chastising her younger brother before two Smoke jonin appeared in front of them.

The two were known as the Fuuma Twins, Mio and Neo. Both twins had black hair, Mio's being the longer as his spikey hair came down his back in a ponytail, while Neo's hair was too short to put in the style. Neo wore bandages across his nose, similar to Kotestu. Both were dressed in standard grey and black Smoke jonin outfits, Neo the only one sporting the flak jacket.

"Lord Kazekage, the Kaibunkage has been waiting for you." Mio said with a bow.

"Yeah. We thought the Hoshikage was going to beat you here." Neo added with a smile.

"You baka! Show the Kazekage some respect! He's traveled a long way!" Mio snapped.

Neo glared at his twin. "I know that! I-"

"Ahem," the sound of Mei's voice caused the two twins to stop their bickering and stand up straight. Mei gave them a chilling glare before looking at Gaara. "This way, Lord Kazekage."

"Thank you." Gaara replied as he followed the woman within the gates.

"See what you did? Now she's going to kill us!" Neo said.

Mio sighed. "Shut up Neo…"

* * *

><p>Using her version of Chidori would not only give off light and sound, but chakra as well. She had done well to sneak into the Kaibunkage's office, but now it was time to strike while he was calm and not expecting it. Turning the chair around and preparing to stab the thing within the garments, Sakura froze.<p>

"Hi!" Shiori said as she was nearly swallowed in the Kaibunkage robes.

Sakura frowned. "Is this one of your henges Naruto?"

Shiori blinked before shaking her head. "Nope! My name's Uzumaki Shiori. What's yours?"

"Uzu… Maki…?" Sakura repeated. "You're Naruto's daughter?" Shiori nodded with a wide grin. Sakura took a small step backwards. "He has… A daughter…?"

"You should be careful Sakura," Naruto's voice came from the doorway. "When she's frightened, she becomes quite dangerous."

Sakura glared at her former teammate.

"What the hell did you do to my chakra?" Sakura shouted.

"Language." replied Naruto in a stern voice.

"Lang- Oh. Right." stated Sakura as she glanced to Shiori before looking back at Naruto. "My chakra. What's wrong with it? I can't use jutsu properly."

"Oh that? Just a little something Oro-baka used on me years back. I can take it off if you'd like…" Sakura felt uncomfortable at the pause. "But, you'd have to leave the village. Permanently."

"I will get you back to Konoha, one way or another." Sakura said.

"Shiori-chan," Shiori instantly looked at her father. "What have I told you about when a stranger comes up to you?"

"But I knew she was coming!" replied the blonde girl. "It was in a dream."

"Hmm…" hummed the Kaibunkage. He knew that this 'dream' of Shiori was actually a precognition. He also theorized that in this premonition Sakura must have not done anything to harm Shiori or else Shiori would have acted differently.

"Lord Kaibunkage! Haruno Sakura has-"

"She's right here." Naruto interrupted the nurse behind him. "Return to the hospital. I will make sure Haruno-san is okay."

"Hai." the woman behind him said before leaving.

"Shiori-chan, the meeting is going to start soon. Why don't you go take our seat?" Naruto suggested.

"Hai Daddy Kaibunkage!" saluted Shiori with a sleeve covered hand.

Despite the fact that both adults in the room were currently waiting for the opportune moment to attack one another, they both smiled at Shiori's antics as the girl mummified in the Kaibunkage's robes and hat walked out of the room, the bottom of the robe dragging on the floor behind her.

"I'm going to have to wash them again…" Naruto muttered to himself before turning his full attention to Sakura. "Last time, I hardly tapped into the fox's chakra."

Sakura realized that Naruto was telling the truth. She had seen him in his four-tailed mode during a spar he had against Kakashi and Jiraiya. Till this day, that power still frightened her beyond speechless. So she settled with a softer approach.

Talking.

"Why won't you return to Konoha?" asked the pinkette.

The blond motioned his head to the window. Sakura, not fully trusting Naruto, slowly turned around before glancing out of the window. At first, all she saw was the village. In fact, that's all there was to see; Kemurigakure no Sato.

"All I ever wanted is here." Naruto said. "Even if my old friends are in Konoha, I can't leave my home unprotected. I've already made one mistake like that. I won't do it again."

Sakura did not reply, her eyes scanning the marvel that was the Hidden Smoke Village. While she still wanted Naruto to take Danzo's spot as Hokage, she would never destroy an entire village for the sake of one person. Even if Ibuse and her combined could probably take half the village down before Naruto stepped in.

Sakura turned to see that Naruto had left the room, possibly going to the meeting he was talking about earlier. She thought about disrupting the meeting, but decided against it since her chakra was still going haywire. So instead, she turned back out to stare at the village.

* * *

><p>Gaara gave Sumaru, who had recently made his way into the room, a small nod. Sumaru returned with a bow of the head as well before taking off his Hoshikage hat and sitting at the small round table, leaving one chair left.<p>

"This Kaibunkage sure knows how to test someone's patience." Kankuro muttered towards Temari, who jabbed him with her elbow.

Gaara studied the two escorts with the Hoshikage.

The woman wore gold-trimmed white robes with a golden hawk on the back. She had long red hair tied in a ponytail, allowing two bangs to come over her forehead protector and frame her face. She had bright green eyes that scanned the area carefully. Her left arm was wrapped in bandages.

She stood next to a larger, built man. The man had short, light blue hair with small green eyes. He wore a black, no-sleeve, tee-shirt and black and white camouflage pants. He carried a battleaxe strapped to his back. The man crossed his arms, revealing the tiger-stripe patterns that covered from his shoulders to his wrists. Gaara knew this man as the messenger from Hoshi, Doki.

The door opened again to reveal a very small body drowned in robes and smothered in a large hat. Gaara's jaw almost dropped as he watched this small person crawl into the only empty seat left. He kept his composure and glanced at the Hoshi Nin. While the redhead woman found this highly amusing, the Hoshikage seemed a bit confused.

"Shiori-chan, where's your dad?" spoke Sumaru.

Shiori took the too-large hat off of her head, revealing her wide grin.

"He's coming! He's talking to… To…" Shiori paused and tapped her chin in thought. "Aw man. What was her name again?"

"A woman?" Sumaru said. He remembered Naruto saying that he was going to talk to Sakura when he was in the Hidden Star Village. "Did she have pink hair?"

"Yeah." Shiori said while nodding.

Gaara frowned. There were not many people he knew with pink hair. In fact, only one of them stuck out in his mind; Haruno Sakura. If this mysterious Kaibunkage was talking to Sakura, then something was wrong with this village and he should have taken Danzo's helping hand.

"I'm sorry about that," the two parties in the room and Shiori all turned to see Naruto walking into the room. "I was talking to an old associate of mine." Naruto lifted Shiori into the air before sitting down and putting her in his lap. "Welcome to Kemurigakure, Lord Kazekage."

Gaara said nothing for a moment. Here was the only reason Gaara was going to sign an alliance with Danzo. The fact that Gaara did not only made Gaara more relieved.

"Glad to see someone grew taller." mocked Kankuro.

"Still wearing make-up, I see. You're giving my daughter the wrong idea on men." Naruto responded with a grin.

"Are you sure that it's safe to have Shiori here?" Sumaru said to Naruto. "We will be dealing with matters of… You know. The last thing we need is for her to attack Gaara."

Gaara frowned. "Me…?"

"Tell me Gaara," said Naruto. "What makes Shukaku ticked? I mean, what is the only way for him to break free?"

"…" Gaara had no clue on what Naruto was getting at, but he decided to answer the question. "Blood." Naruto produce a kunai and held his palm towards Gaara. "What are you doing?"

Naruto cut his palm with the kunai, making sure the bloodied palm was directly in front of Gaara's face. Gaara immediately closed his eyes, but the sight was pretty much in his head. He heard and felt Shukaku breaking free.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Kankuro shouted as he prepared to calm his brother or attempt to beat him.

"Watch." Naruto said calmly.

Shiori's eyes had yet to leave Gaara and before long, her purple eyes became two pools of white light. While this was going on, Naruto began to bandage his hand. Sand shot from Gaara's gourd, but it instantly fell to the ground lifelessly.

"What is she doing?" Temari asked.

Gaara took in a deep breath before moving away from Shiori, stumbling back into his siblings. He began panting heavily as Shiori's eyes became normal. Naruto looked down at his daughter who slowly drifted off to sleep.

"You did well, Shiori-chan." Naruto said quietly as he stood up, lifting his daughter as well. "I'll be right back." Naruto vanished from his spot. Sumaru glanced at Gaara, who was slowly catching his breath. Sumaru was seconds away from asking Gaara if he was alright before Naruto reappeared in the room. "Shiori-chan is sleeping, thankfully. We can talk now."

"That power…" Gaara stated as Naruto sat back down in his previous seat. "She was in my head… Chains were around Shukaku…"

Naruto nodded. "I know." Naruto revealed the necklace he received from Tsunade. "Somehow, as long as I wear this thing when I'm sparring around Shiori-chan, she doesn't do the same to me and the fox. Of course, it could be because this stops me from losing control, but it's just a theory."

Gaara took a deep breath before regaining his normal stoic composure and sitting down. Chojuro and Ranmaru entered the room and stood behind Naruto.

"You two are late." stated the Kaibunkage.

"We received a message from the Hidden Leaf," Chojuro replied. "The Kurama Clan."

"It can wait." Naruto said before eying the Kazekage and then Hoshikage. "Now. Let us begin."

* * *

><p>To say that Danzo was angered at the moment would have been the understatement of the year. That child of a kage had turned his offer down for two weaker villages?<p>

But… Showing anger was what a weak Hokage did. Giving in to one's emotions is what a weak shinobi did. No matter how pissed he was, he would keep it from showing on his face. Instead, he would make this work out in his favor. He would get Kemuri to join their alliance one way or another, bringing Hoshi and Suna with it. He would put those villages in front of Akatsuki and then have his men take out their tired foes… And then Suna for rejecting his offer in the first place. Only to make a statement, of course.

"You wanted something, Lord Hokage?" questioned the masked jonin known as Hatake Kakashi.

"Yes," Danzo answered. "I need you to form a four-man team and go to Kaibun no Kuni to meet up with this self-proclaimed Kaibunkage."

"Kaibunkage…?"

"It's merely just a title." Danzo said.

Kakashi nodded. "Hai. I will leave as soon as possible."

"Hatake," Danzo stopped Kakashi before he could leave the room. "Kemurigakure no Sato is also the village Haruno Sakura is speculated to be. If she is there bring her back alive. I want all the information out of her before she is executed."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Kakashi said leaving the room.

Danzo closed his visible eye and leaned back in his chair. For Sakura to defeat Sai a year ago meant she had grown in strength. While Danzo was angry at Sai for his loss, he was pleased that the overall mission was a success. He had destroyed one of her hideouts, taking along her medical experiments with it.

He did not know what they were for, but better safe than sorry.

A Root member appeared in front of his desk in a kneeling position.

"Danzo-sama," he said. "We have spotted Uchiha Sasuke and his group in what we believe to be another one of Orochimaru's hidden labs."

Danzo hummed in thought. "Hmm… Let him be."

"Sir?"

"I said, let him be. I will deal with the Uchiha later. Now leave." Danzo stated.

"Hai." the Root member said before using a _**Shushin**_to leave Danzo's office.

Danzo considered what Orochimaru was up to for a brief second. His main objective was to destroy Akatsuki. Only after that was done would he care about his intermittent associate.

* * *

><p>Sakura made her way to where she and Naruto had fought nine days ago. She saw large holes in the ground that were not there when they battled. In fact, the craters looked relatively fresh.<p>

"To think," Sakura nearly jumped when she heard Mei's voice. "He regained the energy to put Shiori down for a nap minutes after your battle."

Sakura looked at the auburn-haired beauty.

"You came with ANBU?" questioned the younger woman.

Mei smiled. "I don't need them to take you out."

Sakura snorted. "I took Naruto the limit. What makes you think that I couldn't do the same with you?"

"Simple. I don't care whether you live or not." Mei said with a polite smile. Sakura frowned at the statement. "Rasenshuriken. Have you heard of it?" Sakura shook her head. "One of Naruto's Kinjutsu. All in all, if it hits, you're dead, no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Sakura's frown deepened. "How do you know that?"

"I've seen it of course." answered the former Kiri-nin. "Even Ranmaru could not fully see the damage done and his dojutsu is said to see greater than that of the Byakugan and Sharingan." Sakura's eyes widened. "And that's only the beginning."

"The beginning?" Sakura asked.

Mei nodded. "Yes. The multiple blades damage the nervous system, which counters the problem with the Rasengan. If Naruto nips someone with the Rasengan, they can instinctively move away. If one is nipped with the Rasenshuriken, you're paralyzed and then it expands to give the poor person the full effect." Sakura looked at the craters. "Worst of all, there's not a medical ninjutsu in the world to fix the effects."

"If what you're saying is true," Sakura said, still looking at the craters. "Then why didn't he use it on me?"

"That's what I've been wondering." Mei said. "The fact that he didn't, plus toyed with you in Sage Mode confuses me. Especially when he had so much pent up anger after the death of his daughter's mother."

"I didn't know that." Sakura said.

"You wouldn't have cared." stated Mei. "You're so bent up on what you want that you don't see what everyone else needs. The village needs its leader. Shiori needs her father. And you need to let the past go, Sakura."

Sakura looked away. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Forget about taking Naruto out of the village. I'll stop you myself if you continue with this foolish dream of yours." Sakura glared at Mei.

"You're starting to piss me off." Sakura growled.

"Naruto is a lost cause for you and so is Sasuke." Mei said. "If you want my honest advice, I suggest you do what they did," Sakura saw Mei's demeanor change into a serious one. One she had seen Tsunade used during her training. "Grow up."

"I have grown up." Sakura said.

"No, you haven't." stated Mei. "Naruto gave up on Sasuke before he ended up like you." Sakura fought the urge to childishly roll her eyes. Just who in the hell was this woman? "You're strong, I'll give you that. But your mind isn't right. I suggest you simply walk around the village and see what I'm talking about."

"And just what would I find? Kids playing? People talking? ANBU following me?" retorted the former Leaf-nin.

"Have you ever asked Naruto why he truly left the village?" Mei then questioned. Sakura gave Mei a confused look that caused the older woman to smile. "You didn't think it was because he was being watched by Danzo's lapdogs, do you? I mean, he's the Kaibunkage. There's not a moment he breathes that at least one ANBU isn't there to record it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura.

"Maybe you should-"

"I figured you'd find her." the voice of the Kaibunkage caused the two women to turn their attention towards the blond who was walking towards them. "Of course, I also thought you might take advantage of her weaken state and kill her too but… Oh well."

Sakura glared at her former teammate. "What the hell are you up to Naruto? Why'd you heal me and why aren't I being shipped off to Konoha like you said?"

Naruto shrugged. "I didn't think you had that big of a death wish. I mean, I know you're a bit deranged right now but-"

"Deranged?" the pink-haired woman nearly hissed.

"Tell me, Sakura," Naruto said. "We return to Konoha. Then what? We're attacked, jailed, interrogated, and killed. As simple as that." Sakura's anger seemed to cool a bit. "Or were you thinking about using your father's pull on the Civilian Council to help? I mean, it's a good thought if we were still kids. But Danzo knows that I won't bend for him. Not today and not tomorrow. He'd kill me and find some way to extract the Kyubi for his own personal gain. Well… If I let him that is."

"That's why we're going to kill him as well." Sakura said.

Naruto glanced at Mei who gave him a small disappointed shake of her head. Naruto then turned around.

"Follow me Sakura. I want to show you something." Naruto said.

Mei saw the Kaibunkage walk away with his hands behind his back and soon Sakura followed. The sunlight reflected something in Sakura's hand which alerted Mei. Mei went to warn Naruto, but the blond raised his hand.

"There's nothing she can do to a Shadow Clone, Mei-chan. I'm still with Gaara and Sumaru."

Sakura's eyes widened. Here was her perfect chance to subdue and abduct the Kaibunkage and return to Konoha like planned.

Mei only smiled. While Naruto was still very unpredictable and at times quite thickheaded, he was appointed Kaibunkage for a reason. He was strong, determined, and, dare she say, as witty as a fox. There was no way that Sakura, full-powered or not, could ever take him on. No matter what feelings he still had for the woman.

* * *

><p>Walking the streets of Kemuri, Sakura noticed that many of the people were actually surprised to see Naruto walking about and stopped whatever it was they were doing to wave and greet him. One group of children even went as far as tagging along until their parents called them back to the playground.<p>

"So," Naruto said. "You still have that dream huh?" Sakura did not answer Naruto, too busy looking at the others around him. "Tell me something Sakura, even if you did somehow get me to Konoha and we did kill Danzo, just how were you going to get Sasuke out of Orochimaru's grasp?"

"I would-"

"Die trying. Nothing more and nothing less." interrupted the blond. "There's no way that you could defeat Sasuke, let alone Sasuke and three others. And who's to say what would happen if Orochimaru actually got his hands on your body, dead or alive. You'd end up as his vessel or worse."

"Why do you care? You've given up on Konoha, remember?" Sakura snapped.

"You're no longer a part of Konoha, now are you?" Naruto replied with a grin.

Sakura opened her mouth only to close it with a huff. Despite the years that had passed, she would probably always see her as the intelligent one between herself and Naruto. So being trumped like that secretly angered her more than it appeared.

"One of the reasons I left," Naruto said as he remembered the day. "Was the same reason you left." Sakura frowned at this. "Danzo had had given the order that Sasuke was to be killed on sight with me being the on the first team to go find him." Naruto paused. "If I didn't kill him…

Sakura did not like the way his voice trailed off. There was something completely wrong about this pause. She was admittedly afraid to ask what would happen if he failed.

But she had to.

"If you didn't, then what would happen?" Sakura asked.

Naruto paused in his step, stopping in front of a small field where a few children were playing Ninja.

"To make me into a loyal, emotionless soldier," Naruto said. "I had to make a choice. Kill Sasuke and bring his body back… Or watch you die because I didn't."

"What?" gasped Sakura.

"He was going to send you on a mission where you would be captured by rogue ninja. Only, they would be some supporters of Danzo that lives outside of the village." Naruto explained. "Someone in Jiraiya's spy network picked up on it."

"How… Why…" Sakura could not get her question worded. Her mind going through the last days Naruto was in Konoha. From what she could remember, he was constantly smiling and training, telling her that he had to get strong to bring Sasuke back. Even during and after the small missions they went on, he did this things. Smile like an idiot and tell her that he would bring Sasuke back. "Naruto…"

Naruto gave her a grin. "You're alive, aren't you?"

"You're lying." Sakura said. "If what you're saying is true, Danzo would have-"

"Killed the prized student of Tsunade as well as one of the few people that kept me in line? No. In fact, I don't think he was going to kill you at all." responded Naruto. "Of course, at the time I did, which is why I left. If I brought Sasuke back on my own and somehow was able to change Danzo's mind, we would've had our entire team back. But…"

"You became the Kaibunkage instead…" Sakura finished. "But you can fix that now. We can bring Sasuke back and-"

"Mei is right, Sakura. We do need to grow up." Naruto said. "If any of us were to step in Konoha again, we'd likely be jailed. Well, sans me of course but that's only because of diplomatic immunity." Sakura hated to agree with him, but Naruto was right, again. Danzo would not touch Naruto until he knew exactly what kind of power both the Kaibunkage and the Smoke shinobi had. "Which is why I've agreed of doing one thing and one thing only. Defeating Sasuke and sending him to Konoha. Afterwards, it is out of my hand. I would have lived up to my word, and I never go back on my word."

Sakura looked up at the taller blond before her face settled into a disapproving and angered one.

"If you're not going to help me," she began. "Then I'll do it on my own. But I will fix this. We will be back in Konoha again and everything will be alright instead of…"

Naruto sighed. "Fine. If you're so bent up about kidnapping an Oto jonin and the Kaibunkage, then I'll let you try. Let me restore your chakra."

"What? What are you playing at?" Sakura asked accusingly.

"I'm not going to beat reality into you Sakura. I'll let Sasuke do that." Naruto responded. "Now, do you want that seal removed or not? If you're going to find Sasuke, you might want to hurry."

Sakura's expression changed from angered to pure confusion before she nodded. The fingertips on Naruto's right hand began to glow before he poked her forehead. Sakura gasped as she felt her chakra return to normal.

"Th-thank you." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded before turning his back to her.

"The only tip I can give you is that Sasuke was last in Ishigakure." the Shadow Clone of the Kaibunkage said. "If you want to find him, I'd start there."

"And what are you going to do?" questioned Sakura.

"I'll be waiting to mop the floor with you again." grinned the blond. "You should go. I promise I won't have ANBU after you."

"Hai." Sakura said before dashing off.

The clone sighed at Sakura's retreating figure.

"And if I can't change your mind, then hopefully seeing him will."

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at the young woman with mild interest. Thin, long black hair, dark amber eyes. She would probably be a weak mother, but after she had conceived at least three of his children, she would be of no use to him any longer. Of course, he would never kill the mother of his future children unless it was an absolute necessity.<p>

He was not Itachi.

"Go with the others." Sasuke ordered.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama." the woman said before making her way through the compound to find the other wives of Uchiha Sasuke.

"So, what do you think, Sasuke-kun? Is she up to standards?" asked the Snake Sannin as he stood beside his treasured student.

"Hn." was the Uchiha's response.

"You know Sasuke," Kabuto said. "You haven't even slept with one of your three wives. It makes me wonder that you're either not interested in them or not interested in women at all." Sasuke's Sharingan blazed to life at the statement, though the grey-haired medic showed no fear. "It was merely an observation."

"I have all the time to restore my clan. But Itachi… I have to kill him first." Sasuke said.

"After my meeting with Dōsame and Kageno, we will begin our attack on the Hidden Leaf." Orochimaru stated. "I want Hebi to go in last." Sasuke gave a grunt. "I know that you're anxious to see your old friends again, but patience is a virtue, Sasuke."

"Whatever. I'm going to go train Orochimaru." Sasuke replied.

"That's 'Lord' Orochimaru." Kabuto said. Sasuke did not respond as he walked away from the two. "Something's different about him. I don't we can trust him anymore."

"If you're talking about his so-called secret plan in defeating me to take over Otogakure, then you're already too late. I already know." Orochimaru said with a smirk. "However, the Mizukage was more than generous as he has given me my next vessel. Sasuke would just be walking into his ultimate defeat. And once that happen, I want you to preserve his body. One way or another, I will have what I want!"

"Hai, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said as he pushed his glasses up with a finger.

* * *

><p>"…and that's why I believe it was someone from within the palace." Sumaru concluded. Naruto sighed, trying to keep himself calm. If someone did betray him and Shion's trust, they would surely meet a very brutal end. "Naruto, I understand that you're probably going to go head-in and just line them all up, but the truth of the matter is, once they know we're on to them, they'll probably attack again."<p>

"You know how I don't like to wait," said the Kaibunkage. "But you're right. I can't rush in no matter…" Naruto paused and slammed a fist onto the table, shaking it and frightening Temari and Kankuro a bit. "What have you heard from Ishi?"

"It's true. Whatever Orochimaru is up to, he has recruited them as well." Sumaru answered.

"This isn't good. Akatsuki after Shiori-chan and Orochimaru running about." Naruto said. "I guess my only real concern is Akatsuki."

Gaara raised a brow. "Real concern?"

"I don't care about Konha as a whole," Naruto replied. "But there are certain people like Pervy Sage and Grandma Tsunade that I do care about and will still do everything in my power to keep them alive. Besides, they'd kill me if I kept Shiori hidden from them."

"And just how did you have a child with the Demon Country's High Priestess?" Gaara asked.

Sumaru snorted. "The baka made a promise that he would help her 'pass on' her powers years ago and didn't know what he was actually saying. She nearly raped him for him to go through with it."

The Sand Siblings all stared at Naruto in disbelief.

"She did not 'rape me' as Sumaru put it, but…" Naruto paused. "I don't think I need to go into details."

"And where is Sakura now?" questioned the Godaime Kazekage.

Naruto's eyes traveled towards the window.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Sakura was in the village of Uzushio in Ash Country, staring at the waters in front of her. She knew that once she stepped foot out of Kaibun no Kuni, there would be no turning back. Naruto has already stated his wishes for her to leave, permanently, and there was no doubt in her mind that Sayuri and Mei hated her very existence.<p>

However, there was one thing that replayed in Sakura's mind. Uzumaki Shiori. She was her teammate's daughter and while she was not a spitting image of him, she had a lot of his traits such as that wide smile. But who was her mother? That question alone made Sakura pause in her advance. Who was Shiori's mother?

Sakura shook her head. It did not matter. Naruto had moved on. He was no longer in love with her like he was. Or at least, she thought he was in love with her. Her new perception of life told her that deception was a ninja's greatest tool and with a smile that had masked pain for so many years, Naruto was a master of the art.

"I'm going to find Sasuke." Sakura said before pausing as her mind replayed a part of her and Naruto's conversation. One of the reasons. There was more than one reason that Naruto left the village. So what were they? "After I get that baka to talk."

And with a new thought, Sakura turned around and began to make her way back to the Hidden Smoke Village. She would find Sasuke after she learned why Naruto truly left.

* * *

><p>Kurama Yakumo sat in her room painting to pass the time. She did not know whether or not Kemuri got her message, but she hoped they did. The contact told them of the place and from what she heard, Yakumo liked it. Her clan would not be subjugated to test and experiments like they were here in Konoha, nor would they be looked at as if they were demons. No. Yakumo has heard about the Kaibunkage and how he allowed any and all renegades to come to his village.<p>

"Lady Kurama, there is still no word from Kemuri." a guard said through the door.

"Very well. Keep me posted." was Yakumo's response.

Yakumo sighed as she finished the painting she had been working on for three days now. It was a picture of the four previous Hokage.

"Hopefully Danzo doesn't know about this," stated the heiress of the Kurama Clan. "Or else we'll be wiped out just like the Uchiha."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I gave Sumaru the surname Sutayouji because _Suta-_ means "star" and _youji_ means "child" or "infant". Review and tell me what you think.


	6. Arc I Ch VI

Kaibunkage

**Arc I**

_**Chapter VI**_

_ "A place where one can start anew without the fear of being judged? Hmm… I like the sound of that. Plus, you're not bad looking, Uzumaki Naruto."_

_ - Terumi Mei_

* * *

><p>In front of Naruto stood Sayuri, Ranmaru, Guren, Gozu and Sasame.<p>

"The mission is simple," Naruto said. "Get inside the Kurama Compound without making a scene."

"And once there, what will we do?" asked Sasame.

Naruto revealed four tags with seals on them.

"When you have all of them in one general area, place these seals in the four cardinal directions and Ranmaru must be the one to use the Summoning Jutsu." Naruto explained. "Meanwhile, while you guys are doing that, I'll have a team ready the new Kurama Compound."

"Hai Naruto-sensei." Ranmaru said.

"Sasame-chan," Sasame eyed the Kaibunkage. "You're in charge on this mission. Remember, I don't want a lot of fatalities on either side. I want this done clean and smoothly. If you run into a problem that must be taken care of, then do it, but other than that, no killing."

"Sure." Sasame said. "Alright team, let's go."

The five left with a _**Smoke Shushin**_ leaving the Kaibunkage.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the paperwork on his desk. It had been two days since he had last seen or heard from Sakura and his mind played out the several scenarios on how she and Sasuke's reunion would go.

Scenario one, was the most likely one. Sasuke would grow bored of her talk and Sakura would grow frustrated and a battle will ensue. Sasuke would probably be somewhat amazed at her summoning Ibuse, but he would probably kill her. Naruto may not be an expert on the Sharingan, but he knew about Amaterasu and that was enough to kill anyone.

Scenario two was that Sasuke took Sakura into Oto and they stayed there. This one would most likely fit the bill for the old Sakura. Naruto doubted that the older Sakura was still a fan girl and would allow-

"Lord Kaibunkage, we have a small problem." Jakken said coming into the room, breaking Naruto's thoughts.

Naruto frowned. "What is it?"

"While on his way here to check in on everything," Jakken began to explain. "Aku was attacked by Akatsuki! He's in the hospital as we speak!"

Naruto rose. "I'll check in on him. Make sure that Shiori is safe."

"Hai!" Jakken said before Naruto used his father's _**Hirashin**_ to leave his office.

* * *

><p>Team Hebi began walking out of the village before they were stopped by Kabuto.<p>

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Kabuto asked.

"That's really none of your business." Sasuke replied in a monotone voice. "Get out of the way."

"Lord Orochimaru has instructed you to stay here while he meets up with the-"

"Orochimaru can't stop me from leaving when I want to. I didn't join the Hidden Sound to be an aligned shinobi, I came her solely to get stronger." Sasuke responded. "If Orochimaru is too busy to teach me something I don't already know, then I guess I'll have to go out and learn things on my own." Kabuto's eyes narrowed. "Now move out of my way."

"You'd live longer if you learned some respect." Kabuto said as he stepped aside.

"I'm not a boy anymore. So stop treating me like." replied the Uchiha before leading his team away.

Kabuto glared at the back of Sasuke. Whether or not he could kill Sasuke was a tricky question. There were certain variables that could fluctuate at any giving time of the day, thus changing the outcome of the match. But Kabuto did know how he could kill Sasuke.

And he would do it soon.

* * *

><p>The village known as Yozora Town was farther inland than Kemurigakure no Sato and was situated on a large mountain. Here is where Sakura found a lot of plants needed for the standard herbal remedies, as well as some key ingredients for more advanced medication.<p>

Currently, the pink-haired woman was in a small motel contemplating on what she should do.

"Naruto has a village and a daughter that needs him…" she muttered to herself. "And Sasuke has… Nothing. Nothing to gain and nothing to lose…" Sakura sighed. "What the hell is that other reason?"

Growling, Sakura hopped out of the bed and began pacing around.

"What could it have been?" Sakura said. "What could Danzo have done to make him leave? Was it something to do with that mission? Was it something about me or Sasuke?" Sakura sighed and put a hand through her hair, which had grown past her shoulder blades. "What could it have been?"

Sakura sat down on the bed slowly and thought heavily on the matter.

The night Naruto left, he was acting as strange as Sasuke was when he was leaving, though different. Sakura noticed that when the two went to lunch at Ichiraku's, Naruto did not eat anything. That was the first clue right there. Whatever it was had to be something heavy if Uzumaki Naruto did not touch his ramen. But… He could have skipped his favorite dish because Sakura's life was in jeopardy.

Sakura growled quietly as she remembered the day more. Kakashi and Asuma were filling in for Jiraiya, who had left to do some 'research'. There was nothing strange about this. The two continued to stay on the defense until Naruto had found a small opening and they were forced to take him more seriously. And like any ordinary day, Naruto was beaten by the combined efforts of two elite jonin, rested a while, and was ready for another round or two.

Sakura grunted and fast-forward to the part where Naruto left. It was almost the same way Sasuke had done it, with a different twist. Naruto had told Sakura that he had to leave while they were distracted, they being Danzo's Root members that were assigned to watch Naruto. Sakura pleaded and Naruto had told her that he was sorry before she was knocked out. Just like Sasuke had done.

"What could it be?" Sakura asked herself once more before lying back and staring at the ceiling. "Why do I even care so much?"

Sakura momentarily thought about her new question before closing her eyes. She knew when her mind needed a rest and now was the perfect time. Her plans would be on hiatus until she finally knew what made Naruto leave. If she could fix it, it might bring him back.

It just might.

* * *

><p>Yukimaru grinned as the students played in the schoolyard. He had put a safe distance between himself and Shiori to avoid any problems between the young priestess and the Three-tailed Turtle. Naruto had told Yukimaru that Jakken would be standing close by, just in case something frightened the jubilant blonde and Yukimaru would be rendered useless if he got near her.<p>

Of course, while she played with her friends and other students, she was not thinking about anything but playing… And winning. Yes, while Shiori loved to have fun, winning was an important thing to her at everything she did. She was Naruto's daughter after all.

"She looks to be alright." Yukimaru grinned at Aku and gave him a small bow. The man was known throughout Smoke as Shion's favored guardian and Yukimaru had respect for the man and his loyalties to Shion and Shiori. "I'm glad the event did not have lasting effects on her."

"It has." Yukimaru said, his smile dropping. "Guren-chan says that the Kaibunkage has a hard time getting her to sleep some nights. She has nightmares."

"Maybe a familiar face will help." Aku said making his way towards Shiori.

Yukimaru watched as the injured Aku walked towards Shiori. He knew that seeing an old friend would help the girl out. That is, until her eyes lit up instantly and a pink shield knocked Aku, as well as a couple of academy students, away from Shiori.

Yukimaru blinked once and then again. Aku, who had been around Shiori probably as much as Jakken has, was just pushed away from the girl subconsciously. Shiori's eyes returned to normal and she looked around confused. Obviously, she had no recollection on when she used her abilities, nor did she have control of it.

"Shiori-chan, it's me, Aku." Aku stated as he stood up.

"Aku…? Aku!" the girl said happily. She attempted to step towards him before her eyes lit again and she stopped. "STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

"Wha…?" was all Yukimaru say before the bell around Shiori fired a pink laser towards Aku.

Aku dodged it and backtracked away from the seemingly possessed girl. Yukimaru took a step forward, only to feel the strain on the Sanbi. Fortunately, Naruto appeared and stood in front of Shiori, blocking her view of Aku.

"Shiori-chan," soothed the Kaibunkage. "Calm down. Everything is alright. I'm here."

Shiori's white eyes looked up at Naruto before her eyes dimmed down and reverted back to their normal purple selves.

"Daddy? What's going on?" Shiori asked confused.

Naruto lifted Shiori up and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing Shiori-chan." Naruto said.

Shiori smiled brightly at her father, no clue on the destruction behind the Kaibunkage.

"Whoa! The Kaibunkage!"

"How'd he do that?"

"That was awesome!"

Naruto looked at the other children around him and grinned sheepishly.

"Uh… Hi." Naruto said.

Yukimaru had yet to move from his spot. Shiori had stopped Aku from coming towards her. Shiori had attacked Aku. And most importantly, Shiori sounded oddly similar to Shion on that last statement.

Hearing the Kyodaigame giving a sigh of relief, Yukimaru made his way to father and daughter as the children were all amazed at how Naruto 'appeared from thin air'.

"Lord Kaibunkage," Yukimaru said. "I-"

"I don't know what's wrong." Aku said as he slowly made his way towards the duo. The look in Shiori's eyes reminded him of the final glare Shion had given him weeks ago. The one that was accompanied with a serious death threat. "She's never pushed me away before."

"Sorry Aku." Shiori said looking towards the ground.

Naruto gave his daughter a reassuring smile.

"You did nothing wrong Shiori-chan." Naruto said, his smile never dropping. He set his daughter on the ground. "Now, go run off with your friends. I have to get back to the office."

"Hai Daddy!" Shiori said saluting Naruto and running off, her three best friends tailing her.

"You're supposed to be in the hospital, Aku." Naruto said. "Return there and let our doctors have a good look in you."

"I am fine, Uzumaki-sama," responded the former guard. "I'm just worried about Lady Shiori."

Naruto gave a small frown. "Why do you and Jakken continue this 'Lady Shiori' business? She's not even five yet."

"It is how we refer to her and Lady Shion." Aku said.

"Speaking of Lady Shion…" Naruto looked at Yukimaru. "Something strange just happened Lord Kaibunkage."

"Huh? What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Yukimaru-sensei! You're it!" a little boy said before tagging Yukimaru and dashing off.

Naruto grinned. "It'll have to wait Yukimaru. Tell me when you're done being 'it'."

Yukimaru sighed. "Sure."

As Yukimaru went to entertain his temporary students, Aku narrowed his eyes at the younger jinchuriki that played with the children.

"Something wrong Aku?" questioned Naruto.

"No, Uzumaki-sama." Aku answered. "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>The five-man team Naruto had sent off to retrieve the Kurama Clan was now hidden carefully as their target looked around. Sasame sweat a bit. This was Hatake Kakashi, the famed Sharingan wielder that has copied over a thousand jutsu. There was just one thought that ran through the jonin's mind.<p>

Why was he in the Land of Ash?

Kakashi looked around at the forest that surrounded the path. There were four of them, one which he could not locate.

"Alright, come on out. I know you're there." Kakashi said as he moved his hiate above his left eye, revealing his Sharingan. "I'm only here to speak to the Kaibunkage."

Sasame sighed. In the last few weeks, there had been more visitors in search for the Kaibunkage than anything else. It was starting to become truly annoying.

"He's in an important meeting right now. Turn around and leave." Sasame said.

"I just want to talk to him." Kakashi said. "Surely he can take time off to talk to me."

"Sasame-taichou, there are three other shinobi hidden there, there, and there." Ranmaru said quietly as he pointed to the locations. "Two females and one male. One of the females and the male are Hyuga."

"Right." Sasame replied. "Listen, Hatake-san, return to the Hidden Leaf Village and tell your Hokage that we don't want to talk. Not now at least."

"You drive a hard bargain, but I'm going to have to pass. I need to speak to the Kaibunkage." Kakashi said.

"For what reason?" Sasame asked.

"We have reason to believe that Haruno Sakura was here." Kakashi said. "While I don't question the integrity of your leader, Konoha has a large price on Sakura and will do anything to bring her and her teammates in."

Sasame grunted. She could not let Kakashi see Naruto, no matter what. That would make things even worse for, not only Naruto, but Kemuri as a whole.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to go." Sasame finally replied. "One way or another."

"Well, if that's the way you feel…" Kakashi said moving a hand for his pocket.

"Oh no you don't!" Sayuri shouted as she sprouted from the ground quickly, her dirks at the ready.

"Sayuri don't!" Sasame shouted.

Sayuri stopped, one of her dirks barely tapping Kakashi as the man revealed an orange book before splashing into a puddle of water.

"Water Clone?" Sayuri gasped.

"There goes our sneak attack…" murmured Ranmaru as he stared at his former teammate.

"Now I'm going to ask you politely," Kakashi said as he stood behind Sayuri. "Take me to see the Kaibunkage."

Sayuri grunted. "Why the hell should I?"

"Because I asked nicely and that would be rude." replied Kakashi.

Sayuri teetered a bit after the statement and almost face planted into the ground. She recovered and pointed at the Leaf Nin angrily.

"That's the dumbest excuse I've heard in my life!" the purple-haired kunoichi shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ranmaru landed in front of Sayuri.

"Watch my back. There are three more with him." Ranmaru said, his eyes giving off a small glow. "I can't defeat him, but I can surely keep my cool against him."

Sayuri grunted. "That's because you and sensei have this natural affinity of being annoying at the worst possible times."

"Let them go." Sayuri and Ranmaru heard Sasame say. "We're running late and there are more lives at stake. The Kaibunkage can surely handle these four."

"Since they know that you're there, there's no use in hiding. Team, reveal yourself." Kakashi said as Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata, and Tenten landed on the ground behind Kakashi. "I take it that the five of you will leave this little argument out of the report, right? We don't want to start off on the wrong foot."

"I am sorry, Kakashi-san, but my Byakugan has picked up at least twelve of them." Neji said.

"Hai. Mine too." Hinata said.

"Ranmaru, Sayuri, let's go." Sasame ordered. Ranmaru used a _**Smoke Shushin**_ while a giant black rose emerged from the ground and enclosed around Sayuri, bringing her underground (_**Mayfly Technique)**_. "Hatake-san, the Kaibunkage will not be pleased seeing you since you are the former sensei of both Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, two people who have attacked him on two separate occasions."

Kakashi gave a bow. "Forgive my students. All three of them lacked some social skills."

"All three?" replied Sasame.

"Yes. Haruno Sakura knew nothing about grieving, so she could never empathize with the others. Uchiha Sasuke witnessed his brother killing his clan, so he does not trust anyone to allow them to get near him. And Uzumaki Naruto… Well, no one took the time out of their life to give him the proper manners of life. Although…" Guren caught Ranmaru, who was now beside her, tense slightly at the man speaking about his sensei. "He probably understood the other two far greater than they did him."

"…" Sasame stood quietly only because it was true. The way Naruto had originally made Kakashi out to be was a man solely focused on one student, Sasuke, and only after the Uchiha left did he give Sakura and Naruto the time of day. However, hearing the silver-haired jonin say this made Sasame think otherwise. He noticed them all from the start. "Follow the path to the village. And if anyone asks, we never met."

Kakashi nodded before he sensed the other shinobi were gone.

"Well that was weird." Tenten said.

"We should continue on to the village." Kakashi said. "I have a bad feeling about this place."

* * *

><p>Aku lied in the hospital bed, his golden eyes staring at the ceiling. He had to find a way to get rid of Yukimaru before the boy could tell what happened, however, that was harder said than done. Yukimaru was one of Kemuri's only two jinchuriki. If he simply died or disappeared, people would wonder.<p>

A male nurse walked into the room before closing the door. Aku sat up.

"What is it?" Aku asked.

The 'nurse' transformed into a man of twenty-five years old. The man had chin length black hair that covered most of his face, however two small green orbs that were his eyes shone through the black curtain of hair. The man also wore a standard Akatsuki robe with black nail polish on his finger nails and a black broadsword on his back. Taking a hand, he moved his hair from his face, revealing his lips that appeared to be stitched on.

"It feels strange to be back here." the new man said. "Why haven't you grabbed Shiori yet?"

"There is something strange with the girl." Aku answered. "Shion possessed her and stopped me from getting within arm's length of her." The other man chuckled. "This isn't funny, Gyaku. Leader-sama wants the girl to make the sealing more efficient. Plus, it is rumored that she had the power to weaken the Jubi."

"If I had eyebrows, I'd be raising them in amusement." Hirameki Gyaku said. "Too bad my parents burnt them… Right before I killed them, no less."

Aku grimaced. He was not a combatant that did messy jobs, unlike his partner who loved to butcher his prey with his blade. However, Aku could not deny Gyaku's skills. He was the only Missing-nin from Kemuri after all and did train a while with the Kaibunkage himself. Gyaku's skills made up for his sickening lust for blood…

Sometimes.

"I will get her soon. Wait for me in Yozora Town. We will devise a plan there." Aku said.

"Sure." Gyaku said. "But before I go, I want to see how my clan is doing." Aku was going to object before Gyaku put a hand up. "I know, I know. I won't kill anyone. This time."

Gyaku's black hair fell over his face once more before he successfully transformed back into the male nurse he was previously masquerading about as, and left the room.

Aku lied on his back once more and closed his eyes. If Shion was going to possess Shiori, then he would become someone else as well.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked around the gardens that housed the herbs she was currently looking for. She figured that work got her mind off of Naruto and Sasuke like it did when she was still in Konoha. Of course, like the past, it was hardly helping as the faceless mother of Shiori continued to cloud Sakura's head.<p>

"Ma'am, you dropped this." Sakura turned around to see a small boy holding out a peach towards her.

She smiled. "Thanks." Sakura took the peach from the boy. "What's your name?"

"Haru." he answered.

"Well, thank you Haru." Sakura said before frowning. "Say, Haru-kun, do you know anything about Uzumaki Shiori?" The boy nodded. "Really? What?"

"Her dad lets her play in the gardens while he comes to visit the nice nurse at the hospital." Haru explained.

"Right. Have you ever seen her mother before?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! She's real nice! Her name's-"

"Haru! What have I told you about running off?" an angered woman said.

"Sorry Mom!" the boy said running towards the woman. He waved at Sakura. "See ya later!"

"Yeah…" Sakura said with a small smile.

There was a nurse here in Yozora that Naruto was fond of that could possibly shed light on this mysterious mother issue. Now all that left was the other reason(s) he left and dragging him and Sasuke back to Konoha.

* * *

><p>The two blades met with sparks flying off of them before the two opponents separated.<p>

"Again," Suigetsu froze as the voice was behind him. "You fall for the simplest genjutsu."

Suigetsu grunted. "It's that damn Sharingan of yours!"

"Excuses, excuses. Why don't you admit that Sasuke-kun is just better than you, even in kenjutsu?" stated Karin.

"How about you go a round or two with me?" Suigetsu threatened.

"That's enough." Sasuke said. "We should continue moving."

"You never told us where we were going." Suigetsu said.

"You'll see when we get there." was the Uchiha's response as he began to walk away.

Jugo followed Sasuke, followed by Karin and eventually Suigetsu. Karin sped past Jugo to walk alongside Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke-kun," began the medic. "I hear that you can have almost an unlimited number of wives."

"Hn."

"Well… I was thinking-"

"No." interrupted the Uchiha.

"Why not?" Karin whined.

Sasuke stopped and glanced at Karin.

"You remind me of Sakura and I hate that about you." was all Sasuke said before walking off again. "Come on. I want to get back in time to hear about the invasion plans."

Jugo walked past Karin, not giving her a look at all, while Suigetsu walked by snickering. Karin just stood with a hurt and shocked face before trudging behind Suigetsu.

Sasuke eyed his team behind him before turning back in front of him. Sakura was last seen in Wave Country and she was his next target. Despite whatever she once was when they were genin, Sasuke has heard a lot about his former pink-haired teammate and needed her expertise for when he did kill Itachi and needed to transplant his brother's eyes into his. As Orochimaru had stated it, that was the ultimate power; the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke would obtain the Mangekyo through killing Itachi and then Eternal after he took Itachi's eyes. And while Sasuke had faith in Karin's abilities, there was no denying that Sakura was beyond Karin in the medical field.

Sasuke turned towards the sky as he thought about his other former teammate. There was not much to say what Naruto had done after leaving Konoha mainly because there was not a lot of news about the blond. But Sasuke did not worry. Naruto was alive and he was probably either training or resting to train. That was the blond's style. He trained with the vigor of Rock Lee and grew in power exponentially. Sasuke grimaced at the thought that Naruto's Rasengan was stronger than his Chidori. However, it was true. Had Naruto actually struck Sasuke with the attack instead of scratching his forehead protector, who knows where Sasuke would be now?

"Hey Sasuke," Sasuke fought the urge to at least punch Suigetsu in the face for breaking his thoughts. But seeing as the other man would just turn into water and reform unharmed, Sasuke let it go. "If you don't want that new wife you got, can I have her?"

Sasuke sighed. Some times, and he did mean some times, he really missed his former team.

* * *

><p>Sakura watched from a tree with a perfect view of the front door of the medical center in Yozora Town. A woman with long dark brown hair walked out of the building with a backpack over her shoulder. Sakura watched as the woman gave a kind farewell to whoever was at the front desk and walk down the dirt path away.<p>

"I should stop by the market to pick up some eggs and milk." the woman said before a man, apparently a thief due to his ski-mask, jumped out in front of her.

"Hand over the money." he threatened.

Sakura had half the mind on going down there and beating the man before the woman gave a small giggle.

"You really don't want to do that." she said.

"Stop playing games and hand over the damn money!" the man ordered.

The woman sat her backpack down and stood calmly before motioning the man to come to her with her hand. The larger man ran towards the woman, whose hands were surrounded in green chakra. Sakura picked up on this instantly before the woman palmed the man's chest, sending him tumbling backwards.

Moving a few strands of hair from her face to reveal a purple square on her cheek, the woman smiled.

"I'm sorry about that, but you left me with no choice. Please reconsider the path you've taken." she said before looking in Sakura's direction. "You can come out now."

"So you're a Medic Nin and not just some nurse. I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Sakura said before leaping from her position and landing in front of the woman.

"Haruno Sakura… The student of Lady Tsunade herself…" stated the woman.

"I'm sorry. Should I know you?" Sakura asked.

The woman smiled. "No, no you shouldn't. What can I do for you?"

Brushing aside the question on how the woman knew that Sakura was in search for something, Sakura began her questions.

"I'm looking for a woman who knows the mother of Uzumaki Shiori." Sakura said. The light brown eyes of the woman saddened a bit. "Is it you?"

"What? No. I'm not Shiori-chan's mother, but I knew her. She was Shion from Demon Country." the woman said. "I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry. If you want more answers, ask Naruto-kun himself. He'll tell you."

With that the woman began walking away, stepping over the downed man as she did so.

"Wait a sec! Who are you?" Sakura called.

The woman paused in her step and smiled at the pinkette.

"My name's Rin." she said before going on about her business.

Sakura frowned. Rin… The name sounded familiar. Vaguely familiar, but she had heard it before. Naruto did not mention it… And Sasuke hardly mentioned anyone… Plus she was too old to be a friend of Ino's. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Kakashi…"

* * *

><p>Father and daughter was both devouring bowl after bowl of their favorite ramen while the owner of the bar just smiled at the two frequent customers. After two more bowls for Shiori and four for Naruto, the two sat satisfied.<p>

"Think Shiori-chan," Naruto said with a smile. "You've replenished your energy so now you can go play and train some more."

"Right Daddy!" the soon-to-be five-years-old girl said with a smile that rivaled her father's.

Naruto paid that man before leading his daughter out of the stand, Shiori riding atop of his shoulders. While she was smiling and giggling, Naruto was still pained to know that this would not last. She would eventually grow tired and she would eventually dream about her mother's death. While he knew sleep was essential for life, he tried to keep his daughter awake and happy for however long he possibly could. He hated to see her cry.

"Hey Daddy?" Shiori began.

"Hmm?" the Kaibunkage responded.

"Are you and Gaara friends?" Shiori asked.

"Yeah, we are." answered Naruto. "Why?"

"Well… He seems really weird. And sad." Shiori stated. Naruto only smiled at the statement. "Are you friends with the pink-haired lady?"

"…" Naruto thought about his response before answering. "We're not enemies."

"She was nice in my dream." replied the younger hyperactive blonde.

"Oh really? What did she do?" Naruto asked.

"Well…" Shiori said as she remembered her vision. "You were gone and Mei baa-chan told the pink-haired lady to watch me and she said that everything would be alright and rocked me to sleep while humming a song." Naruto frowned. Due to Naruto and Shion always protecting Shiori, the young girl never knew that these 'dreams' of hers were sometimes actually visions and thought that they were nothing worth remembering unless something great happened. Therefore, some visions that were important, such as this one, were only vaguely remembered by Shiori or completely ignored and forgottened. "Plus she smells nice. Like cherries."

Naruto laughed a bit. "Well, her name is Sakura."

"Oh… She's pretty." Shiori stated.

"Yeah. I guess she is." Naruto said before an owl-masked ANBU appeared in front of him. "This had better be good."

"Leaf Nin are in the village sir. Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata, Tenten, and Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto sighed heavily. Somewhere down the line, this was Sasame's fault.

"Take them to my office. I'll be there shortly." Naruto said.

The ANBU disappeared in a puff of thick smoke.

"Aw man… We were going to play." Shiori whined.

"I know. I'm sorry Shiori, but this is important." Naruto replied.

"When I become Kaibunkage, I'm going to make a lunch break law. No one can do anything but eat lunch and play with their daughter!" proclaimed Shiori.

Naruto laughed. "I'll be waiting for that."

* * *

><p>Kakashi looked around the office, taking in almost every feature he could see. The four ANBU escorts stood with two at the door behind the Leaf shinobi and one at each of the two windows in the office.<p>

The door opened and three figures entered the office. Kakashi recognized the taller one in the middle was the Kaibunkage as he wore the grey robes and hat. On one side of the Kaibunkage stood the former Mist Nin, Terumi Mei, and on the other the former Mist Nin, Chojoru. Kakashi felt uneasy with having two strong opponents accompanying the Kaibunkage, but did not show it in hopes that the meeting will go smoothely.

Naruto sat at his desk with a heavy sigh before waving his ANBU away.

"Just get to the point. What are you doing here?" asked the annoyed Kaibunkage.

"We came here for two separate reasons." Kakashi answered. "Reason one, there was a rumor that Haruno Sakura was down here."

"You just missed her." Naruto said. "And the second reason?"

"Well the second reason was to meet you in person. Our Hokage has interest in your village, especially seeing that you have spoken with the Kazekage, most likely about Akatsuki." Kakashi said. "We were-"

"If you're looking for an alliance, then you're in the wrong place." Naruto interjected. "Kemuri and Konoha will keep a respectable distance from one another until you get a more trustworthy leader."

"Please, reconsider. Akatsuki will attack all villages with a jinchuriki and then some. We need everyone to join to protect villages with jinchuriki such as Suna and Taki." Kakashi stated.

Naruto laughed quietly. "The Kazekage and I have joined together to protect our combined three jinchuriki." Mei glanced at Naruto while Neji frowned at the statement. "The Ichibi is the Godaime Kazekage while I house the other two."

"And those two are?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten, you know it is forbidden to ask about another village's secrets." Neji reprimanded in a calm voice. "Please forgive her, Lord Kaibunkage."

"No-"

"Daddy!" Shiori called as she ran into the room, tears running down her face. "I had another nightmare!"

"Forgive me Lord Kaibunkage. I tried to do all that I can but-"

"Jakken, it's alright." Naruto said with his daughter now in his lap. "I have her now. You may take a break." Jakken nodded before leaving. Naruto then turned his attention to Shiori. "Shiori-chan, it's alright."

Kakashi said nothing as he watched the blonde girl snuggle into her father as much as humanly possible. His keen eye watched the interaction between father and daughter before narrowing slightly.

"Chojuro, take our guests to a motel. All of them but Hatake-san. I wish to speak to him on a private matter." stated Naruto.

Chojuro nodded. "Right away Lord Kaibunkage." Chojuro then looked at Hinata, Neji, and Tenten. "This way."

Chojuro left the room followed by the three Leaf shinobi.

"I always knew that you would surpass me one day." said Kakashi.

Naruto removed his hat and gave his former sensei a small grin.

"I could never sneak one pass you, Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

><p>Ranmaru was now leaping from branch to branch as fast as he could, trying to keep up with the pink dragon above him. If he had not stopped to eat some curry a while back, he might have been exhausted by now. Thankfully, the dish had kept him energized as it did when he was first made a genin under one of the most hardworking people he has ever known; Uzumaki Naruto.<p>

As he ran, he used his dojutsu to spot the chakra source of Gozu beneath him. The older man was moving swiftly through the ground using his _**Hidden Mole Jutsu**_. He knew that Sayuri was beneath him as well using her _**Mayfly Technique**_ but it was very hard to keep track of her movements and look ahead at the same time. That technique was made to move without being spotted and it took all of Ranmaru's focus to find her. Sasame rode on the pink crystal dragon above him with Guren.

The plan was quite simple. Sayuri would be the first to arrive at the Kurama Compound and would scout the area. But because he knew his former teammate, Ranmaru knew she would engage in at least two fights with either a Konoha guard or a Kurama member. Next, Gozu will arrive to make sure that Sayuri was not being followed. Sasame, Guren, and Ranmaru would bring up the rear with Ranmaru clearing out any and all forces on the ground on his way. They were not expecting but four or five ANBU watching over the entire clan since it was rumored that Danzo was about to wipe them out, so whatever Ranmaru could not handle alone, Sasame and the others could give him a hand.

Ranmaru heard a whistle that made him stop and look above him. Guren's crystal dragon was circling above him. Using his dojutsu, he zeroed in on Guren and Sasame to read their lips. Unfortunately, he wasted his chakra as the dragon came towards the ground where Sasame hopped off onto a tree branch.

"We're changing the plan." Sasame told Ranmaru. "Guren is going to fly ahead and I'm going to stay next to you."

Ranmaru frowned. "Why the change in plans?"

"Danzo is a military man. He's probably waiting for something like this to happen and Naruto will have my head if anything should happen to you." said Sasame. "You are Shiori's future sensei, after all."

Ranmaru nodded at that. His sensei, Naruto, had entrusted him in teaching his daughter when she eventually became a genin.

"Guren, go on ahead. If you see anything suspicious, mark it with a crystal. We'll handle it." Sasame ordered.

"Hai." replied the former Oto shinobi before flying off on her dragon.

Sasame glanced at Ranmaru.

"Come on. We have to continue on." Sasame said.

"Hai." Ranmaru responded before following Sasame.

* * *

><p>That night, Kakashi was called to the Kaibunkage Tower onto the rooftop. The chilling mountain wind caused Kakashi to wish that he was back in a warmer environment. Naruto stood with Shiori standing beside him, holding his hand tightly.<p>

"The kage of your own village. I'm not really surprised, but I am proud." Kakashi said. "You've grown quite a bit."

"I want to know how you knew it was me." stated Naruto.

"A year or so back, I encountered a shinobi from Ishigakure," answered Kakashi. "He told me something about the history of Kemuri... When the fire of the burning leaves die out... All that is left is smoke and ashes..." Kakashi paused. "That, plus he said that the Kaibunkage was blond."

"I guess that answers that question. Sort of." Naruto said.

Kakashi gave a sigh. "And then there was the simple action I saw earlier. When you dropped everything you were doing to comfort your daughter. You are still put the lives of everyone over your own, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You probably spoil her."

Naruto chuckled. "I've been told that before." Shiori looked up at Kakashi before giving her father a questioning look. "This is my former sensei, Hatake Kakashi."

"What's wrong with his eye?" Shiori asked, using her free hand to cover an eye to imitate Kakashi's hiate.

"He has a special eye." Naruto attempted to explain. "A friend gave it to him."

"Ooohhhh…" Shiori said dropping her hand.

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. "She's a lot like you."

"I doubt that." Naruto said. "Kakashi-sensei, what you told me earlier about how Danzo has changed Konoha… I want to tell you that I'm sorry that you guys have to put up with it. But there isn't anything I can do. I can't help you."

"You can't or you won't?" Kakashi asked.

"You know why I left, Kakashi-sensei." stated Naruto, growing angrier by the seconds. "The fact that Danzo would send his Root to help Sasuke escape… And then forced me not to say a word to Sakura…!" Naruto paused and took a breath. "I was banned from learning another jutsu above C-rank. I was prohibited from leaving the village with just you or Jiraiya as my jonin leader. ANBU followed me to the store, but did nothing to those people that still attacked me. Worst of all, the only possible way that I was going to make jonin is if I went into Root." Kakashi gave a small sigh. "No. I won't go back to that village. Not while he is in charge. I still don't know why he did it."

"I understand how angry you are with Danzo, but this is the life of a shinobi. We hold secrets to keep the civilians safe. We obey rules that contradict our own morals at times." Kakashi said. "If you did tell someone, that person would have been killed on the spot for learning an S-ranked secret. Whatever Danzo has planned for Sasuke will be revealed later. You shouldn't have focused on it so much."

Naruto smirked. "A truly professional explanation. But it's not good enough." Kakashi watched Naruto lift Shiori, who placed her head on his shoulder. "I know what it's like to be a part of and left out of an S-ranked secret. People throw rocks at you and call you names for something you can't understand."

"But if you refuse our alliance, then there is a high possibility that Konoha will soon turn its attentions to Kemuri and we would be put in battle." Kakashi said.

"And once that happens," Naruto replied. "I will finally get my shot at killing Danzo the right way."

The Kaibunkage vanished using the _**Hirashin**_ leaving Kakashi wondering to himself. Had this been Naruto's big plan from the start? When Naruto had confronted Kakashi about Danzo's personal ANBU aiding Sasuke's escape, Kakashi was worried that his blond student might have done something foolish and attempted to attack the Hokage. But days before his departure, Naruto had told Kakashi that he was not going to attack the Hokage because it went against his code as a Leaf shinobi. But now everything was different. Naruto was no longer a shinobi of the Konoha. Naruto no longer had to obey the Hokage.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Kakashi muttered as he continued to stare at the village known as Kemurigakure no Sato.


	7. Arc I Ch VII

Kaibunkage

**Arc I**

_**Chapter VII**_

_"Bonds are nothing but things that slow one down. That is why I severed my bonds a long time ago so I will never suffer again."_

_ - Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

><p>Yakumo closed her eyes and counted down in her head.<p>

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

"Who the hell are you?" a guard outside her door asked at the intruder. "And how'd you find our compound?"

"Hirameki Sayuri, at your service." the voice of Sayuri replied. "Kemuri's own Black Rose and the person that just took out that lame ass chunin that was guarding the place."

A smile graced the Kurama heiress's face. She knew the job would not be done quickly, but for some strange reason, she knew that the Hidden Smoke would pull through. While the village was rather unknown in Konoha, other villages such as Hoshi and Ishi knew of the Village Hidden in Smoke and their statements about the village were pretty accurate; even if Ishi and Kemuri were on bad terms for whatever the reason may be.

The door opened and Sayuri stood with a small smirk of victory on her face.

"So you're Yakumo, huh? Well, I have a message," Sayuri said. "The Kaibunkage will be here soon. But before that, we need your clan to be in one secluded spot. My teammate, Gozu, is currently placing traps around the compound, but we need to move fast. Can't say when that Hokage of yours will send someone to check in on you guys."

"I will round them up in the at the clan's meeting hall." Yakumo said rising to her feet.

"Yeah, that'll work." Sayuri said. "Say, you guys are known for your genjutsu, right?" Yakumo nodded. "Great. I need a new sensei to teach me things for the next time I go against a certain pink-haired monster."

Yakumo only smiled. "I will see what I can do."

* * *

><p>Kakashi stood with his assigned team in front of the Kaibunkage's desk where Mei sat.<p>

"Where is the Kaibunkage?" asked Tenten.

"For the moment, I am the acting Kaibunkage." Mei answered. "As for what we have talked about, Hatake-san," Mei glanced at Kakashi. "Kemuri and Konoha will remain out of each other's way. That is final."

"Hai, Lady Kaibunkage." Kakashi said. "Team, we need to return to Konoha now."

"What about Haruno-san?" Hinata asked.

"What we know is that Sakura is searching for her former teammate, Uchiha Sasuke." Tenten's eyes shot towards Kakashi who still had no visible reaction. "I don't know why she's looking for her or what her intentions are. But that is where she went."

"We'll share this information with Danzo. Thank you again, Lady Kaibunkage." Kakashi said.

Mei nodded. "Right." Mei looked at the ANBU by the door. "See to it that they make it to Uzushio without any trouble."

"Hai Lady Kaibunkage." the two said in perfect harmony before one of them opened the door.

"I hope for the best for your village." Mei said as the Konoha team left the office. Mei's eyes narrowed a bit. "Chojuro…"

"Yes?"

"I need you to find Kazudan. I have a personal mission I need for him to do."

"Hai, Lady Mei." Chojuro answered.

* * *

><p>Sakura continued to walk down the path that led off of the mountain with a satisfied smile. She had made a hideout in Yozora Town as well as found a likely ally in Rin. Rin had given her some insight about the things that tied Naruto to the village. And while Sakura was still a bit optimistic about her dreams and her needs, a part of her mind now told her that it was impossible. Naruto was a lost cause.<p>

Sakura walked past a man who eyed her with lust. She ignored him though. Had she been Kurenai, she would have trapped the man in a genjutsu for that.

"Hey, Pinky," now Sakura stopped as the man addressed her by the second-worst name to call her, only behind Forehead. "How-"

"Don't call me 'Pinky' again." Sakura stated as she continued to walk away. She paused when she felt something cold against her neck.

"This blade here will get really hot if you don't change your mind fast." the man said.

Sakura sighed. "Who are you?"

"The name is Hirameki Gyaku. But for tonight, you'll be calling me daddy." Gyaku said.

Sakura smiled before her body quickly sunk into the ground before Gyaku could do anything.

"It's quite polite to exchange names before fighting." Sakura said, now behind Gyaku. The former Kemuri shinobi just smiled and turned towards Sakura. "My name is Haruno Sakura."

"So you're Naruto's former teammate. Glad to finally meet you." Gyaku said. "I was his only teammate when Mei began training us. Of course, he eventually became Kaibunkage because of his weak philosophy." Gyaku ended the _**Henge**_ he was using to reveal his real appearance. Sakura took notice of the Akatsuki cloak instantly. "And while he became the village's first kage, I became the village's first Missing-nin."

Sakura glared. "You're with Akatsuki… You're after the Kyubi, aren't you?"

Gyaku gave a dark laugh.

"Kyubi? You think I would attack Naruto while he's protected by hundreds of ANBU, Kazudan, Chojuro, and Mei? No. Only an idiot would try to attack a sage and jinchuriki while he has back-up." Sakura growled at the statement. It was hard to tell if he was directing that statement towards her or if he was just saying it in general. "If you want to know the truth, I was after another Uzumaki. Uzumaki Shiori."

"What kind of sick things do you want with Naruto's daughter?" asked the former Leaf Nin.

"I guess I could tell you." Gyaku brushed the hair from his face so that Sakura could see his face clearly. "She has the power to restrain biju." Sakura saw the ghostly smile that crept on Gyaku's face. "We'll use the little brat to capture a few biju and then as leverage to take down Naruto-baka. Who knows? In ten years or so, she might be of other use for us…"

"That's disgusting." sneered Sakura. "Why would you do that to a child or Naruto?"

"It fails in comparison to what I'm about to do to you!" Gyaku said coming for Sakura with his black broadsword posed to strike.

Sakura crouched before leaping high into the air, doing hand seals. She inhaled deeply before exhaling a blast of mud towards Gyaku _**(Earth Release: Mud Bullet)**_. The Akatsuki member covered himself as he was pushed by the attack. Once he was thoroughly covered in mud and she had landed at a safe distance, Sakura did more hand seals before inhaling once more and exhaling a fireball _**(Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)**_. The second attack landed, hardening the mud until it was akin to stone.

"That wasn't so hard." Sakura said to herself. Sakura then saw a transparent version of Gyaku appear beside the encased man and charge at her. "What?"

Sakura began dodging the punches that the ghostly man was throwing at her, not knowing whether or not this apparition could harm her or not. After ducking under a punch, she saw her opening and swung for the image, only for her hand to go right through it. She stumbled a bit before feeling a kick connect to her back that sent her sliding on the ground.

"So I can't touch this thing," Sakura said as she stood up. "But it can touch me." Sakura's eyes turned towards the stone where Gyaku was. "But I can still hit you!"

Sakura used her chakra-infused fist to shatter the earth completely, but was shocked to see that the stone was previously covering a tunnel. Realizing that Gyaku was still in the area, she quickly turned her attention towards the ghostly figure that came towards her once more.

Doing hand seals quickly, Sakura's body was encased in a giant pink rose before several more blossomed from the ground, releasing pink petals _**(Dancing Sakura Petals)**_. While the ghost Gyaku seemed to be caught in the genjutsu, Sakura attempted to spot the real Gyaku but failed. That is until she dodged a streak of red lightning.

"So you're pretty quick on your feet. That's good." the pinkette saw her target and glared at him. "I'll have fun ravaging your body countless of times before dismembering every joint you have."

Sakura growled before she gave the ground a heavy punch that nearly shook the entire mountain.

* * *

><p>Rin felt the small quake and looked outside the window that was in her office.<p>

"Rin-san! There are shinobi battling on the side of the mountain!" one of her assistants told her. "One of them is an Akatsuki member but the other one is Haruno Sakura! Should we contact the Kaibunkage?"

"No. Just make sure that everyone is safe." Rin said as she got up from her desk. "I'll check out what's going on."

"Hai." the man said before leaving.

* * *

><p>Gyaku did not care to eye the damage. He came towards Sakura with his blade once more. Sakura held a hand seal before creating two <em><strong>Shadow Clones<strong>_ before the three pinkettes separated. Gyaku's blade embedded in the ground where the three were previously standing.

"I got to get him away from the village." Sakura muttered to herself as she began running down the path near full speed, her clones trailing her.

"You're not getting away from me that fast!" Gyaku called as he took chase.

Sakura began to think of all the possible ways to defeat Gyaku while not distburbing the residents of Yozora Town. There was a slim chance that she would make it all the way down the mountain, especially if she took the path, and that still meant going through the small outpost at the bottom where more people were at.

Sakura then slid to a stop, realizing that it was no point. She would beat Gyaku down the mountain.

"What's this? You've stopped running? And here I thought it would be the only fun part of our fight." stated Gyaku.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto's daughter." Sakura said as she tightened her glove up. "So you might want to turn around right now."

Gyaku gave a grim smile. "I can't now. You already know too much."

Gyaku and Sakura took off for one another, Gyaku's _**Apparition Clone**_ following him while Sakura's _**Shadow Clones**_ behind her.

"You're mine Pinky!"

"I'm going to punch you into oblivion, shannaro!"

* * *

><p>Aku stealthily moved towards Jakken, who was busy watching Shiori help with the other academy students in building the Kurama Compound. Of course, Shiori and the younger children were only used to bring certain small tools to and from the other shinobi, but Shiori still looked at it as a mission. Plus, Naruto was helping and Shiori would do anything just to be near her father.<p>

"They have been quite helpful, right, Jakken-san?" Aku spoke in his normal respectful tone.

"Aku-sama! I didn't hear you coming!" Jakken replied.

Aku grinned. "It is alright, Jakken-san. Uzumaki-sama just asked for a little help with the building of the Kurama Clan's new home." Jakken nodded and turned his attention back to Shiori. "Lady Shiori seems to be doing better. I only wish she'd let me closer." Again Jakken nodded, dismissing Aku's hand rising. "But you on the other hand…"

"Wha-" Jakken replied before his body went numb.

Aku had used his _**Cursed Body Switch**_ which allowed him to change bodies with someone for up to a full twenty-four hours. Of course, the mind of the other person was trapped inside of his body which could be potentially harmful if said person were to do something and attempt suicide while in Aku's body. However, Aku knew how to stop this from happening. Placing a seal on Jakken's (who was now in Aku's body) back, Aku watched his eyes slowly close into a slumber.

"Aku?" stated a confused Kaibunkage as he neared the two men. "Jakken, what's wrong with Aku?"

"Uzu… Naruto-dono, I believe that Aku-sama's is still suffering from his attack." Aku stated, doing his best Jakken impersonation.

"Hmm… I guess he should return to the hospital then." Naruto said. "Jakken, do you think you can take him back?"

"Hai Naruto-dono." the impostor said grabbing Aku's body. "I will return shortly."

Naruto watched as "Jakken" took "Aku" to the hospital, unaware of his daughter making her way to his side.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Aku?" Shiori asked.

Naruto smiled at her. "Nothing at all. He'll be up before you know it." Naruto then gave Shiori his Kaibunkage look, causing her to believe that she was in trouble. "And aren't you on a mission, Uzumaki Shiori?"

"Uh… Hai Daddy Kaibunkage!" Shiori said saluting Naruto.

Naruto only laughed as he picked her up and carried her back to the area where the two were working at.

* * *

><p>Sakura flipped over the strike of Gyaku's <em><strong>Apparition Clone<strong>_ before landing on her feet. She and a clone did two sets of hand seals and inhaled deeply. While Sakura released a large fireball, her clone fired a blast of mud that combined to create a firery orange slime that rushed towards Gyaku _**(Fire and Earth: Magma Covering)**_. Sakura watched as Gyaku backtracked until the molten rock stopped racing towards him and sat. She had been saving that technique for any Smoke ANBU that had wanted to interfere in her and Naruto's spar, but was surprised when no one did.

"Impressive. My turn." Gyaku said as red lightning began to form around his arms. Sakura watched as he moved his arms in a circular fashion before thrusting his arms forward, his palms pressed together with only his index and middle fingers erect. "Take this!"

The blast of red lightning took the form of a large beast rampaging towards Sakura _**(Demonic Lightning: Beast Incarnation)**_. Sakura was able to dodge the swipe of the best, but one of her two clones was hit by the attack. Once it dispelled, Sakura immediately knew the power of the beast.

"I guess I have no choice." Sakura said as she activated her _**Yin Seal Release**_. "And to think, it had been such a peaceful day earlier…"

"Don't take your eyes off of me!" Gyaku shouted as he forced the giant beast to charge towards Sakura.

Sakura quickly took one of her special seal kunai out of her pouch and pushed chakra into the seal.

"Chidori!" she shouted as she attempted to cut through the red lightning. However, once she had successfully slashed the red lightning chakra, her body was immoblizied, her second clone dispelling as well. "Wh-what is this?"

"The Hirameki's Demonic Lightning is a kekkai genkai unlike any you've ever seen." the Hirameki stated as he walked towards Sakura. "Even if the attack doesn't land flush, just a tap from it can paralyze anyone. This leaves the victim perfect for our signature swordplay." Sakura watched Gyaku raise his broadsword above her. "I'll be able to fuck your headless body without looking at such an undesirable forehead."

Sakura immediately used her _**Yang Seal Release**_, ending the temporary paralysis and landed a powerful uppercut on Gyaku that dispelled his clone. Gyaku landed on his back before standing up, staring at the seething pink-haired woman.

"You've made a grave mistake," Sakura said doing hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu!" Gyaku waited a while before seeing nothing. "You're not even worth me attempting to use my _**Seduction Eye Technique**_ on."

"I guess it's time to just cut you up once and for all bitch!" Gyaku shouted as he ran towards Sakura at exceptional high speeds.

Sakura stood her ground before Ibuse launched for Gyaku from underground. Despite his initial shock, Gyaku's reflexes were able to kick in, in time and he dodged the discreet attack, landing safely away from the hole the giant salamander had submerged itself in again.

As for Sakura, she had made a plan. She would knock Gyaku off of the mountain to prevent their battle from destroying it. She then remembered that Naruto's daughter was in trouble and that Akatsuki traveled in pairs. If this guy was here, his partner was definitely somewhere nearby. And if her assumption was correct then that "somewhere nearby" was actually Kemurigakure no Sato attempting to snatch up Shiori.

"I have to finish this soon." Sakura said to herself.

* * *

><p>Ranmaru ended his <em><strong>Black Tornado Technique<strong>_ after he had successfully cut through another Konoha shinobi, the last one guarding the Kurama Compound. While killing was something he loathed, he knew what had to be done for this mission.

"Fourteen!" Sayuri said to him with a smile.

Ranmaru sighed. "Sixteen."

Sayuri gaped. "What? Sixteen! How the hell did you kill sixteen freaking shinobi! There weren't that many guarding the place!"

"On our way here, there were several scouting the area." Ranmaru explained as he moved to the Kurama Clan's meeting hall where the clan, Guren, and Gozu were currently at. "Sasame-taichou should give us the signal soon. We have to hurry."

"Yeah, yeah," responded Sayuri nonchalantly. "You're just trying to hurry up so I don't beat you. Again."

"Sayuri-chan, you've never beaten me." Ranmaru said tiresomely before retracting the claws into his gloves. "Even if you have somehow figured out how to copy my _**Black Tornado Technique**_." Ranmaru paused and looked at his former teammate. "Though, your version of it with your _**Water Clone**_ is quite impressive. I doubt that someone without a dojutsu or high reflexes could escape alive."

Sayuri huffed. "Haruno Sakura did. She's messed up my record already!"

"Hmm…" Sayuri looked at the thoughtful expression on Ranmaru's face as the two neared the meeting hall. "Is it me, or has Naruto-sensei been dodging the subject of Sakura since their spar."

"I'm surprised he didn't use two clones to hold her still and rip her ass apart with a _**Rasenshuriken**_." Sayuri stated bluntly. "That's what I would've done."

Ranmaru stopped outside the doors of the building before looking at his slightly shorter former teammate.

"There is something going on with Naruto-sensei. Think about it." Sayuri frowned in thought at Ranmaru's words. "He has yet to send ANBU to find her and she is a missing-nin and knows the location of Kemuri. He used Sage Mode but didn't destroy her. In fact, he tired her out and defeated her with a rather simple seal. More importantly, whenever Lady Mei speaks of the event, they push everyone out, even Chojuro and Chojuro hears everything."

"…" There was a silence coming from the normally talkative kunoichi before Sayuri snapped her fingers. "You're right."

Ranmaru sweat-dropped at the statement before brushing it aside. Despite her battling knowledge, Sayuri was really not the sharpest kunai in the pouch when it came to everyday things. Though, Ranmaru had to admit that she was one hell of a cook.

"Ranmaru, Sayuri," the two turned to Sasame walking towards them. "The area is clear. It's time for part two of our mission."

"Hai."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Tsunade sat at her desk at the Konoha General Hospital with a loud and heavy sigh. She looked at her door for a moment, knowing that Shizune would soon barge in at any moment telling her of some emergency. But it never happened. Satisfied, Tsunade reached into her drawer to pull out her treasured sake, only to see that the bottle was missing.<p>

"Looking for this hime?"

Tsunade's head whipped towards the window to see the white-haired Toad Hermit standing on a large toad with her bottle of sake in his hands.

"Jiraiya, I'm only going to give you to ten before-"

"I have some news about Naruto." interrupted the self-proclaimed super pervert. Tsunade immedatiely forgot about the drink as soon as Jiraiya finished his statement. "He's alive and well but… I really can't explain the rest of it to you now."

Tsunade's brows furrowed. "Why the hell not? And how do you know this?"

"Kakashi."

Tsunade's frown did not lessen as her mind then thought about her unasked question: How did Kakashi know?

"When you're free," stated Jiraiya as he lazily tossed the bottle to Tsunade, which she caught with extra tenderness. "I'll explain the rest to you."

Tsunade gave a nod. While Naruto had been a rather sore subject for her to speak about, let alone think about, every so often she wished for a jonin or chunin to come back from a mission and tell her that they had seen Naruto and he was doing alright.

"Hime," As if reading her thoughts, Jiraiya smiled. "Naruto's alright, I assure you that."

Tsunade nodded once more.

* * *

><p>Gyaku's face became slightly disoriented as Sakura's fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying backwards even further.<p>

"I expected more out of Akatsuki. Then again, I'm not familiar with the name Hirameki Gyaku, so you must be new." Gyaku did not respond as he stood up. "Hell, I'm not even familiar with the Hirameki Clan so you must not be that important."

"The Hirameki Clan is one of Naruto's chief clans. Their weaponry and Red Lightning makes them a force to reckon with." Gyaku said gripping his broadsword. "And unfortunately for you, you get to meet the toughest one of them all!"

Sakura's green eyes narrowed as she smiled wickedly.

"Show me then."

Gyaku grunted as he ran towards Sakura, though while her _**Yang Seal Release**_ was still active, she was much faster and stronger than he was. Sakura dodged Gyaku's swing with his blade before her elbow was in his back, sending him tumbling forward.

"What is going on here?" Sakura mentally cursed as she saw three men appear, obviously shinobi that lived within Yozora Town. They each wore white masks with different designs on them. The man with the red, fire-llike design, was the one that spoke. "Haruno Sakura… You're in Yozora Town? You're…" His words died as Gyaku rose. "Hirameki Gyaku!"

Gyaku laughed gravely. "Well, well, if it isn't one of those damn Kemuri shinobi spread amongst the country? To think that I was ever one of you."

"Which one should we take down Captain?" an obvious female asked, her mask blank except for blue, butterfly wings that surrounded her eye holes.

The leader revealed his tantō. "The Kaibunkage doesn't want Haruno Sakura. He has put in a word for Hirameki Gyaku though. So we will capture him."

Sakura ended her _**Yang Seal Release**_, now using the _**Yin Seal Release**_. She still felt that something was off about Gyaku and not just his appearance.

"Take your time," said Gyaku to the masked shinobi captain. "I doubt that you can stop me or my partner."

"Die demon!" the third member, a male with orange tiger stripes on the left side of his mask shouted. "This is for my brother!"

Gyaku inhaled before spitting out a ghostly hand that shot towards the man, the ghostly arm to the hand stretching from deep within his throat. The hand seemed to go straight through the attacking ninja, literally pulling the man's soul from his body and into Gyaku's.

"Wh-what was that?" the female member asked.

Gyaku snickered as the wounds he received from Sakura slowly healed.

"The reason why Naruto and I had our fallen out was because of the kinjutsu we developed." explained the former Kemuri shinobi. "His Rasenshuriken versus my Reihando. One attacks the body… The other the soul… Both irreversible."

"That's sick!" the female masked shinobi shouted.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "A move like that should have its setbacks. Even Orochimaru's immortality jutsu has its problems."

"You're really smart," Gyaku said, an _**Apparition Clone**_ appearing beside him. "Too bad that it's not going to help you."

"Your partner is obviously in Kemuri attempting to kidnap Shiori," Sakura said. "That's where I'm going." Gyaku growled. "Now Ibuse!"

The large salamander shot from the ground and released a thick cloud of poison. Gyaku and the two remaining masked shinobi covered themselves from the attack.

"Captain!" the woman called as the poison cloud began to dissolve in the air and clear out.

"They're gone." the captain stated. "Sakura's headed towards Kemuri, but Gyaku… I'm not sure." The man turned towards the fallen shinobi. "But we have to tell Lord Kaibunkage what happened."

"Hai."

* * *

><p>Yakumo gave Naruto a bow.<p>

"Thank you, Lord Kaibunkage. I know that using that jutsu must have taken a lot out of you." she said politely.

"Think nothing of it," responded the grinning Shodai Kaibunkage. "I've been trying to figure out how many people I can transport with the Reverse Summoning Jutsu for a while now. Besides, I should be thanking you for relocating your clan in Kemuri."

"My clan is now at your services." Yakumo said.

Naruto spotted his daughter playing with a few of the younger members of the Kurama Clan. He only smiled before turning back to Yakumo.

"I think I know someone that could use your clan's 'services,'" Naruto said before addressing his daughter. "Come on Shiori-chan. It's time for us to go home."

"Aw! But they only got here!" Shiori said, her shoulders slumping.

"I know, but you have school tomorrow. You all do." the other children groaned at that. But, seeing as Naruto was currently the Kaibunkage, they did not argue. Shiori ran to Naruto be lifted up, which he did, placing her on his shoulders as normal. "Yakumo-chan, as heiress, you are required to be at the council tomorrow at ten. While the village has agreed to allow your clan to enter, your clan is a shinobi clan and must find their part in the village. Much like the Tsuchigumo and Kamizuru clans did."

"I will." Yakumo said.

"Bye Yaku-chan!" Shiori said.

Yakumo giggled. "Goodbye, Shiori-chan."

With that, Naruto began walking away with his daughter riding his shoulders. While there the entire situation that revolved around Shion's death, Naruto was fairly happy about how the day had gone. His team had successfully infiltrated Konoha and had rescued a clan, which was good. And he had gotten Shiori to take a nap where the girl slept without the interruption of a nightmare. Now if only he could figure out why Shiori snapped on Aku would this day be completely perfect.

* * *

><p>Sumaru yawned tiredly as he began trudging out of his office. It had been another long day as Hoshikage and he just wanted to go home to his wife and go to sleep.<p>

"Lord Hoshikage!" Sumaru groaned. He then spotted Akane coming towards him. "We have identified who it was that allowed Akatsuki into the palace!"

The life in Sumaru's eyes was quickly rejuvenated as he stared at his assistant.

"Who?"

"Aku!"

* * *

><p>The man stared at Shiori's sleeping form with evil intentions. He reached a hand out and touched her forehead before smirking to himself.<p>

"I can touch you now."


	8. Arc I Ch VIII

Kaibunkage

**Arc I**

_**Chapter VIII**_

_ "Even after you betrayed me and attacked my home, I don't hate you, Aku. I pity you. For when Naruto gets a hold on you, even Shiori won't be able to stop him. This isn't just a prediction… It's the promise of a lifetime."_

_ - Shion, High Priestess of the Land of Demons_

* * *

><p>Team Hebi took a small break in the Yu no Kuni, the four sitting around a small campfire.<p>

"So where are we going again?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke.

"We're going to Wave to get some information." the Uchiha answered. "My former teammate, Haruno Sakura, was last seen there and I need her."

Karin huffed. "Why would you need her? She sounded weak from what you said about her."

"Her medical prowess is what I'm after. She can help transfer Itachi's eyes." Karin and Suigetsu both frowned at this, but Sasuke ignored them. "That is why we're finding her."

"Didn't she attack Orochimaru? What if she attacks us?" Karin questioned.

"Then we will force her to do what I need and then dispose of her." Sasuke said. "However, I don't doubt that she can do what I need her to. And if her 'feelings' for me have remained, she will do it without a problem."

Suigetsu smirked. "Well Karin, seems like you have some competition."

"Shut up!" Karin snapped.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes shot opened. Something was not right, and it was not the strange dream he had about Shion. No. Something else was wrong. Looking around his dark room, Naruto attempted to see if someone was spying on him. He could only sense the ANBU guards outside of his home.<p>

"Something's off…" Naruto muttered as he got out of his bed and moved out of his room. "Something is definitely wrong."

For one odd reason or another, Naruto could practically hear Shion screaming to him to check in on Shiori. And since he has always found her scary when angry, he did. Opening Shiori's bedroom door, Naruto saw the bundle beneath her sheets, like every other day. The young girl did sleep wild and weird.

Naruto went to remove the sheets from his daughter's face before he paused. This was most definitely not Shiori. He would have felt the slight restraint she had on the fox if it was.

Eyes turning red Naruto disappeared from Shiori's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Aku, in the body of Jakken of course, ran off with the sleeping child towards Yozora Town. Thankfully, Naruto was a heavy sleeper and would not notice his daughter missing until morning. What was even better was that his body was safe for the moment as he had resurrected one of the knights that died in the battle in Shion's palace to carry it.<p>

"All is going according to plan." Aku said to himself, Shiori's bell secured in his hand.

"Stop right there." Aku slid to a stop once he heard the voice. He saw a shadowy figure step out of the shade from the trees and into the moonlight, his lips curling into a satisfied smirk. "I won't let you go any further with this."

"Well, Haruno Sakura. I didn't think that you would still be here in the Land of Ash," Aku stated. "Not after your battle with the Kaibunkage."

"Drop the act. I already know what you're doing." Sakura said. "I ran into your partner in Yozora Town.

"And yet you're alive…" murmured Aku before speaking louder. "Though, I'm not that surprised. You are the third teammate of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, two respectable and powerful men. However, you've underestimated Gyaku. I am certain that he, like Naruto, was toying with you."

"Toying with me?" Sakura's eyebrow had begun twitching as she repeated the word.

"Yes. Toying with you." Gyaku said jumping from a tree branch and landing beside Aku, who was still possessing Jakken's body. "I see that you have the girl. Now, let's kill this bitch and get out of here."

"Take her." Gyaku took a step backwards as Aku attempted to hand Shiori's sleeping body to the former Kemuri Nin. "Her bell is in my hand. She is virtually harmless."

Gyaku created an _**Apparition Clone**_ to carry Shiori as Aku went to undo his earlier jutsu, and put his mind back into his body. Sakura saw Jakken's body go limp and collapsed on the ground while Aku's body was gently put down by the knight that was carrying it, the former palace guard twisting his neck to hear satisfying pops.

"Now then, we can get down to the real fighting." Aku said as red lightning began to surge around Gyaku's arms.

"You're damn right!" Gyaku said. "Take this!"

Sakura quickly dodged the two beams of red lightning before spotting Gyaku coming at her in a mad dash. Sakura dodged the blade by sidestepping the attack and quickly ducked Gyaku's follow-up swing. The pinkette stuck a leg out and attempted to sweep Gyaku off of his feet, but the Hirameki countered by hopping over her foot. Sakura rolled out of the way before Gyaku could bring his blade down on her and stood up.

"I can't use Ibuse right now." Sakura said, her eyes glancing at Shiori's body in Gyaku's clone's hands. "So I'll have to beat you without him." Sakura activated her _**Yin Seal Release**_ for the third time of the day. She knew her muscles would be sore tomorrow, but at the moment, it did not matter. "I need to find a weakness in their teamwork and then work from there."

"That plan would work, Haruno-san," Sakura turned her attention slightly towards Gyaku's left to see Aku and four other people. "But we are more than just two people. We are more."

Sakura looked at the four people that Aku had somehow summoned behind him.

The first was a man with dark green hair and grey eyes. He wore a high-collared sleeveless black top with a dull orange trim. Beneath that, his upper torso and arms were wrapped in bandages. He wore light grey pants as well.

To his left was an odd man. His skin seemed to be a grayish color with white hair, his eyes covered in black trimmed orange glasses. He wore a purple, orange-trimmed cloak that hid his arms from view as we as purple pants.

On the green-haired man's right was a blonde woman dressed in a large long-sleeve yellow jacket over a white shirt that stopped midriff. Her pants were also a bit baggy, but red. Her arms and hands were covered in her jackets sleeves and her eyes were currently closed.

Finally, Sakura noticed Kinuta Dosu from Orochimaru's Sound Trio. He still looked like he did when they met during the Chunin Exams years ago, but Sakura figured that he had died during the invasion. How could have grown?

"Why'd you waste your bodies on these four?" questioned an annoyed Gyaku. He figured that Aku would use the four unconscious knights to resurrect four of the strongest shinobi, not four random nobodies.

"Watch." Aku said.

Shiori's pink bell began to float in mid-air before going to the blonde woman, who grasped it and put it around her neck. It did not take Sakura more than a millisecond after this before she realized just who this woman was.

"Sh-Shion." Sakura stammered.

Shion's purple eyes opened and stared at Sakura for a moment. Neither woman said anything, prompting Gyaku to attack Sakura. He figured that she was pretty occupied with Shion to see him and slashed her body in half, only for it to be replaced by a log.

"Where'd she go?" Gyaku asked, looking at Aku.

"I can sense her. She hasn't left the vicinity." responded Aku. "Seems as if she is willing to stick around to save Lady Shiori after all." Aku pointed to a tree branch. "There she is. Kihō, take care of her."

The glasses wearing man revealed an arm from beneath his cloak, revealing his wrist launcher. He aimed to where Aku was pointing at before firing several smoke grenades at Sakura's location _**(Dark Smoke Sphere)**_. Sakura was forced to move from her spot, her analyzing interrupted by the attack.

Gyaku went to move for Sakura before he felt Aku's hand on his shoulder.

"What're you-"

Aku simply pointed to four shinobi that landed in front of them. The four were Mei, Chojuro, Ranmaru, and Naruto. The Kaibunkage's red eyes glared at Aku and Gyaku.

"Treachery. Treason. Theft. Kidnap. Murder." growled the Kaibunkage. "I vow to you that you two will not live to see the sunrise for these crimes. Now, where is Shiori?"

"Why, Uzumaki-san, she is over there with Jakken." Aku said pointing. Naruto's eyes turned to see Shiori and Jakken sleeping against the base of a tree, the knight that once carried Aku's body standing in front of them protectively. "Of course, five on six will make this a lot harder for you to reach her. And considering the fact that she is no longer in possession of that cursed bell…"

"Naruto, as much as we want Shiori back safely, we have to play smart. They can all touch and harm her now." Mei said.

"Right." Naruto said closing his eyes. "You know something Aku? I never really liked you in the first place."

"Good. Then this won't hurt as much." replied the former Demon Country guard. "Shion, destroy your friend."

Naruto stood quietly as the blonde woman stepped beside Gyaku and Aku, her eyes never leaving Naruto's.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry." Shion said before her bell shot a powerful pink laser towards the Kaibunkage and his team.

The four went in different directions, Shion causing the laser to chase after Naruto only.

"Ranmaru, go for Shiori now!" Mei ordered.

"Hai!" Ranmaru said going for the young girl that he had looked at as a sister. However, before he reached her, he was forced to dodge a ball of lightning, his red eyes turning to the attacker. "R-Raiga."

Kurosuki Raiga gave Ranmaru a grin. "So you've grown up and learned to fight? I guess Naruto has changed you after all." Raiga revealed the Lightning Fangs at his sides. "Let's see what he's taught you."

Ranmaru tightened his black gloves up before releasing the three blades at the knuckles.

"Sure, Raiga-san." Ranmaru said.

"Lady Mei," Chojuro began. "The other two? What should we do with them?"

"Buy Guren and Gozu some time with that wall. We can't afford for Gyaku and Aku to get out of the area of their wall." Mei said. "I will take on those two by myself. Worry about Gyaku."

"But-"

"Chojuro." Mei said in a calm but stern voice. "You are a Smoke shinobi now. Your duty is to defend and protect the village. Right now, our leader needs us. Defeat Gyaku."

"Hai." Chojuro said grabbing his blade, Hiramekarei.

Mei gave a smile as Chojuro went into battle, pursuing Gyaku away from a smirking Aku. Mei looked at Dosu and Kihō, taking in their physical appearance and weapons before moving in to attack them. She had to push them far enough so that she could use her Lava and Boil releases without worry about her comrades.

Aku smirked before moving for Naruto's location.

"All is going according to plan."

* * *

><p>Naruto slowed to a stop as the laser stopped firing. He looked over his shoulder and saw Shion stepping towards him, a sad smile on her face.<p>

"You know," said the reanimated priestess. "This would have never happened if we did get married. I would have moved here to Kemuri and everything would have been perfect."

"Shion-chan…" Naruto murmured, his eyes now their natural blue color.

"But, I've seen Haruno Sakura. She cares for you." Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit. "Have you stopped caring for her, Naruto-kun? Wasn't she the reason why we never wedded? It took you longer to get over her than it did for you to create Rasenshuriken."

"Shion-chan, please, forgive me." Naruto said.

Shion smiled. "Always the apologetic one. That's one of your better traits, Naru-baka." Naruto gave a weary grin. "Please, forgive me for diverting your attention."

"Wha-" Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Aku descending on him, only seconds before Sakura's fist connected with the man, sending him flying through several trees. Sakura landed on the ground, her back facing Naruto. "Sakura…"

"Shiori needs the bell for protection, right?" Sakura replied before giving Naruto a smile. "Good thing it was only us who retrieved the bell from Kakashi-sensei, right?"

"But… I could never hurt Shion-chan. Not physically, at least." Naruto said.

"Baka…" Sakura muttered. "I understand that she's the mother of your daughter, Naruto, but at this moment Shiori needs you. If you can't at least subdue her, then all would have been lost."

Naruto glared. "Why do you care? You just want me and Sasuke to go back to Konoha for Kami knows why."

"We'll talk about that later." Sakura said as she eyed Aku coming for her, several of senbon needles in his hands.

Naruto was going to reply until he saw Shion launch another blast at the duo. Naruto spun around and grabbed Sakura before tossing a kunai into the air. The two former Leaf shinobi vanished before reappearing in the air, safe from Shion's blast.

It took Sakura a few seconds to shake off the daze, but she soon did hand seals and inhaled before firing a fireball at Shion _**(Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu).**_ Naruto winced as he saw Shion barely dodge the attack as he and Sakura landed on a tree branch.

"That's enough." Naruto said, forcing Sakura to end her technique. "Worry about Aku."

"Hai." Sakura said as she lunged for Aku.

Naruto looked at Shion before closing his eyes.

"Shion-chan, no matter what I do to you, I want you to know that I do love and I will protect Shiori-chan with my life." Naruto opened his red eyes. "But I have to defeat you now."

Shion smiled. "Sure, Naruto-kun."

* * *

><p>Sayuri knocked on the door once more before frowning. She was currently in the Kurosuki compound, which was not far from her clan's small compound, looking for Ranmaru. Her eyes narrowed as she thought. There were ANBU jumping around the village, not attempting to be discreet about it. Neither Naruto nor Mei was able to be found, and now Ranmaru had vanished.<p>

"He got a mission." Sayuri muttered before turning around, preparing to leave the compound via her _**Mayfly Technique**_. However, the sound of a small explosion caught her attention. "They went to the training grounds without me? Jerks!"

A large black rose encased Sayuri and then sunk into the ground as the Smoke jonin began to head towards the battle. She would give her former sensei and former teammate a piece of her mind once she got there.

* * *

><p>Mei was able to move further away from Dosu, the ringing in her ears slowly coming to an end. Mei did a few hand seals before firing lava from her mouth into the air in an arc <em><strong>(Lava Release: Melting Apparition Jutsu)<strong>_. Dosu watched as it the lava began to descend down on him. The deceased Sound Nin moved backwards, dodging the attack, only to be covered in a thick cloud of steam.

"Now's my chance." Mei said to herself before several smoke bombs ignited around her. "How'd I let my guard down for his attack?"

Dosu ran towards Mei's location and swung with his Melody Arm. His fist hit the former Mist kunoichi before her body splashed into a puddle of water. Dosu stood confused for a total amount of three seconds before Mei landed a spinning kick that sent the teen flying out of the smoke cloud.

Dosu stood up. "Kihō, your smokescreen is having limited damage on her."

The man said nothing, giving Dosu a small nod before firing a stream of smoke that took the shape of dragon _**(Smoke Dragon)**_. The dragon flew directly for Mei's position, only for the woman to dodge it, holding a single hand seal. A thick sheet of mist covered the area around the trio _**(Hidden Mist Jutsu)**_.

Mei smiled as she stared at her opponents. After minutes of learning their different fighting styles, she was finally ready to finish this.

* * *

><p>Ranmaru blocked Raiga's swords with the claws from his gloves, generating lightning around his hands to block Raiga's Lightning Fangs. The two separated before coming at each other again, ending in yet another standoff.<p>

"I see he's taught you well." Raiga said before kicking Ranmaru in the stomach, the teen sliding backwards.

"Naruto-sensei has taught me more things than just the art of battle." Ranmaru answered. "He has giving me a home and a better reason to live."

"He's a weakling like you are!" Raiga called before crossing his blades above his head. "And I'll show you how weak you are!"

Raiga created a ball of lightning before flinging it at Ranmaru _**(Lightning Ball)**_. Ranmaru dodged the attack with ease before spinning at high speeds, transforming himself into a large black tornado _**(Black Tornado Technique)**_. Raiga was shocked at the strength Ranmaru currently possessed, but began backtracking for fear of being shredded by the younger shinobi. Raiga combined his twin swords, surrounding himself with electricity _**(Lightning Strike Armor)**_ as Ranmaru continued to come towards him.

The two met with Raiga sliding back a few inches before digging his feet into the ground. Ranmaru's technique ended and the teen was nearly thrown back onto his back by his own force. He slid on his feet before his eyes caught Raiga coming for him. Raiga's assault came to a halt as he saw several other shinobi around him. More importantly, shinobi and civilians that he had once killed in his past.

"Wha-what is this?" Raiga asked as he looked around. He began slashing the slowly moving deceased with his twin swords. "Get away from me! Stay back!"

Ranmaru's eyes continued to glow as he held Raiga in his _**Demonic Illusion: Ghosts of Past **_genjutsu. While his former master and friend battled the "ghosts" that were around him, Ranmaru thought about the other battles. If this did not end soon, Shiori could be lost for good.

* * *

><p>Naruto flipped backwards as his blow could not pierce Shion's shield. He shook his hand slightly before he was tackled to the ground by Sakura, who had saved him from Shion's attack.<p>

"Now is not the time to be sensitive." Sakura chastised as she got onto her feet. "My punches aren't hurting Aku. Why?"

"I don't know." Naruto said standing as well. "But I can't get to her bell. Shion has mastered how to use the bell's abilities, meaning as long as she wears it, she can instantly fire beams or put up shields. A shield that makes Gaara's sand look easy."

Sakura produced a kunai. "And I remember how that was first broken." Naruto saw Sakura prepare one of her Chidori. "I got this one!"

"Sakura! Don't!" Naruto called as the pink-haired woman ran towards Shion with extreme speed.

The undead priestess just stood with a small glare before a pink shield appeared around Shion. Sakura jabbed the kunai forward in hopes of breaking the shield. However, the priestess proved to be the stronger one as Sakura was then flung onto her back by the light, her kunai falling on the ground.

"I told you not to." Naruto said before he spotted Aku doing hand seals. "No you don't."

Sakura watched as Naruto combined a sphere of fire and wind before thrusting a palm forward, a dragon made of white flames charging for Aku _**(Fire and Wind Release: White Dragon Flame Bullet)**_. Aku dodged the attack, the tree he was in igniting in white flames instantly.

"You're still the faster one, Uzumaki-san." said Aku. "Too bad that I am the smarter one."

"We'll see." growled the Kaibunkage.

* * *

><p>Chojuro blocked Gyaku's strike with his own sword. However he was beginning to grow weary from the battle. Chojuro could not continue to shape his chakra round Hiramekarei for a long period time, especially considering how fast Gyaku was. Chojuro knew that he needed to use his energy to defend himself from Gyaku's blows.<p>

"You're almost down. I'm surprised that you lasted this long." Gyaku said as red lightning began to dance around his body. "See ya in hell!"

Chojuro's eyes widened as Gyaku came for him with the full intentions of slicing him in half. He weakly attempted to raise Hiramekarei only for someone else to intercept the attack. Standing in front of him was Hirameki Sayuri, her dirks blocking Gyaku's broadsword.

Gyaku jumped back. "Well, if it isn't my dear sweet sister, come to safe her fellow shinobi. I must ask why you died your hair purple."

"That's none of your damn business!" hissed Sayuri. "You killed our parents in order to gain our sacred dirks. You stole Dad's sword Onikiba. You've made my life a living hell! And for that, I'm going to kill you, right here, right now!"

"You seemed to forget that I have been and will always be the stronger one." Sayuri growled at the statement. "Besides, without our parents or any of the older councilmen alive, you can't use our Demonic Lightning kekkei genkai."

Chojuro felt Sayuri gather up a large amount of chakra before red lightning was seen around her body as well.

"How is this possible?" Gyaku shouted.

"You should know that from the ashes of the older generation, the younger generation shall rise and thrive." Gyaku did not know what he was pissed at more. His sister learning their bloodline limit or his younger sister restating Naruto's words. "Die brother!"

Chojuro watched as the two Hirameki came for one another, their blades shrouded in the red lightning. His eyes then caught the knight that was resurrected, lift Shiori and began to carry her away.

"I must protect Shiori." Chojuro said before chasing after the knight.

* * *

><p>Dosu and Kihō rolled on the ground before looking up at the auburn-haired beauty known as Terumi Mei.<p>

"Your skills are quite admirable. I can see what Orochimaru saw in you two." Dosu ran for Mei. "Still, that doesn't mean that you're going to win this fight!"

Dosu threw a punch that landed on the woman's gut. Mei hunched over and Dosu heard the satisfying, yet disgusting, sound of her vomiting. He originally believed that his attack had injured her greatly, until he felt a burning sensation that caused him to backtrack. Mei stood up and wiped the corners of her mouth with a finger, a smile etched onto her face.

"You won't be using that anymore." Mei said with a smile.

Dosu stared at his arm that now had hardening lava on it. He then turned to glare at Mei, only to meet her fist that sent him stumbling backwards. Kihō launched two _**Smoke Dragons**_ at Mei, but the woman easily dodged before releasing a spray of mist from her mouth _**(Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique)**_. Kihō stood still for a moment, believing that this was another diversion like the _**Hidden Mist Jutsu**_. Instead he felt his skin melting on contact with the mist. He began moving as far backwards as he could. Kihō watched as the trees began to fall as the corrosive vapor made contact with the bark.

"This is the end!" declared Mei.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sakura stood back-to-back as Aku stood in front of Sakura and Shion stood in front of Naruto.<p>

"You need to use that other chakra that you used against me." Sakura said to her former teammate. "Sage Mode, right?"

"I can't." Sakura gave Naruto a glance over her shoulder.

"She's already dead Naruto."

"Shut up! I know that already!" snapped the Kaibunkage. "I have to put my daughter to bed every night with that very thought!"

"You can't use Rasenshuriken without it Naruto-kun." Shion said. "That's the only way to successfully kill Aku. That's the only way I'll rest."

"Shion…"

"Naruto," Naruto looked at Sakura. "If you don't defeat her, you'll lose her, yourself, and Shiori. Is that what you want for your daughter or the village?"

Naruto looked at Shion once more, her hair now gently down her back.

"Too slow!" Aku called moving for Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura instantly moved out of the way while Naruto turned and grabbed Aku's hand. The former guard looked on frozen as his golden eyes met the sage eyes of Naruto.

"Bastard!" Naruto hissed before his punch landed flush on Aku's cheek, the guard soaring through the air.

Sakura saw Naruto move to follow up with the punch, but Shion beat him to Aku. Sakura was now gaping at Shion's appearance. She appeared to be an angel of some sort with white wings coming from her back. She was wearing a yellow one-piece suit revealing red markings on her arms and legs. The former priestess emitted a white glow that lit the darkened area.

Naruto stopped instantly before changing directions, attempting to move around Shion to get to Aku. However, Shion pressed her palms together as if she was praying and the shield, this one white, grew around her and Aku, stopping Naruto's pursuit.

"This has gone on long enough." Sakura said as she activated her _**Yang Seal Release**_. She coughed a bit as the strain was already kicking in, but brushed it aside. "Just a little bit longer."

Once Shion dropped her seal, Sakura immediately ran for the blonde woman. Shion caught this and flew into the air, forcing Sakura to hop into the trees to keep up with her ascension. Once Sakura had reached the top of the tree she was previously climbing, Shion looked at her with disdain.

"To think," spoke the revived priestess. "It all began with a simple promise. The promise to bring back the man who could care less about your well-being. You've done nothing your entirely life but make Naruto's more difficult."

"You don't know anything!" Shion snorted at the response.

"I know everything." Sakura's eyes narrowed at the statement. "I even know what your future looks like. When you will marry. When your first child will be born. Even when you die." Shion's glowing purple eyes glared into Sakura's emerald ones. "It only sickens me that you remain like this for the rest of your life."

"I'm tired of you!" Sakura shouted as she slung a kunai at Shion. Shion moved her head slightly, the kunai whizzing over the crook of her neck. "Damn…"

"You-" before Shion had the time to finish, Naruto appeared behind her, his hand ripping the bell from around Shion's neck before he vanished again. Shion's body quickly reverted to its former self.

Sakura smirked. "You should've predicted that."

Shion gave a small gasp as she began descending towards the ground, her body picking up speed as she fell. Sakura watched with mixed emotions. She felt bad that Naruto had to experience losing a loved one, but the blonde was mocking Sakura since the fight began.

Unsurprisingly though, Naruto caught Shion while a clone went to give Shiori the bell. The blonde woman gave him a tearful smile.

"I want to see it…" Shion whispered to Naruto. "Please."

Naruto nodded before sitting Shion against a tree. He turned his attention the the injured Aku. Naruto held his left hand into the air, a Rasengan forming in his palm. Adding his wind chakra into it, the sphere was surrounded by four points, now taking the shape of a large shuriken.

Shion glanced at Aku. "I told you it would happen."

"N-no! This isn't how this ends!" Aku said.

"This is for the Uzumaki family." Naruto said coldly before tossing the attack towards Aku.

Sakura watched in fascination as the attack flew towards Aku with amazing speed and accuracy before expanding in front of him. Instead of a look of pain, Aku gave Naruto a smirk.

"We will meet again, Uzumaki-san." Aku said before he was engulfed in a sphere of chakra.

Sakura could only watch as sphere spun at great speeds before dispersing, Aku's body laying on the ground, though his hair was now white.

"Beautiful…" Shion said as her body began to deteriorate.

Naruto ended his Sage Mode and began walking away from the scene. Sakura thought about following him before she moved to Aku's remains. She realized that Mei's and Rin's description of the attack were accurate.

"Wow…" was the only thing the pinkette could say.

Sakura ended her _**Yang Seal Release **_and began coughing heavily. Again, the usage of this technique took a lot out of her. That plus the injuries she received from her bout with Gyaku earlier took much out of her.

"Sakura," the woman nearly jumped as she turned to see her blond former teammate. "If you're in need of help come on."

"Thank you, Lord Kaibunkage." Sakura said before the blond dispelled. She frowned after realizing it was a Shadow Clone. "Baka…"

* * *

><p>Sayuri rolled on the ground, her long purple hair out of the ponytail that she previously had it in. Gyaku jumped into the air in an attempt to slam his sword into his younger sister, only for Sayuri to roll out of the way. Sayuri hopped onto her feet and clapped her hands together, her <em><strong>Demonic Lightning<strong>_ surging out of her body as she made two _**Water Clones**_.

"You're dead!" Sayuri shouted as the three clones began to spinning rapidly, performing the _**Black Tornado Technique.**_

Gyaku watched as the three tornadoes spun around him before forming one giant twister with him in the eye of the storm. Gyaku saw his sister's dirks coming for him, both blades enshrouded in red lightning. Gyaku was able to safely duck the blades before he saw the same two blades coming for him again. Gyaku continued to dodge them until he eventually got fed up.

"This bores me Sayuri!" Gyaku said before rotating his arms, gathering his red lightning. "Let's see you beat this!"

Gyaku fired several of lightning bolts out of his body, Sayuri's technique was abruptly stopped and the girl was flung on her back_** (Demonic Lightning: All Direction Lightning)**_. Sayuri attempted to stand, but realized that her brother's technique had paralyzed her.

"You are still worthless." Sayuri glared as Gyaku raised their father's sword above his head. "Time to send you to your parents!"

Sayuri wanted to gut her older brother right then and there, but her paralysis stopped her. She was seconds away from screaming a string of obscenities to make her feel a little better about the whole ordeal, but a foot met Gyaku's gut.

"Ranmaru…" said Sayuri as Gyaku stumbled backwards.

The violet-haired teen stood in front of his down teammate, his back towards her. In his hands, he was gripping the Lightning Fangs that Raiga once wielded.

"Naruto's apprentice…" Gyaku muttered before smirking. "This will be-"

Ranmaru and Sayuri were both thoroughly shocked as Gyaku simply vanished. Ranmaru gave the area a thorough scan before turning towards Sayuri. Sayuri then spotted the cuts and gashes in Ranmaru's arms and one across his midsection.

"That technique of yours is kind of unique." Ranmaru told her. "Even though you caught a full strike of his _**Demonic Lightning**_, the worst that you've received from it was paralysis. Had that been me or anyone else, paralysis would have been a lucky break."

Sayuri blinked, trying to understand why he was saying this to her. All members of the Hirameki Clan knew that _**Demonic Lightning**_ could be used to shield one from a bolt of the red lightning. Heck, even Ranmaru knew this. Yet here he was, telling her this as if she had actually done something remarkable.

"Kind of amazing that you even added it to your _**Black Tornado Technique**_ without dispelling or disrupting your _**Water Clones**_." Ranmaru continued. "I guess you can count this as a victory, right Sayuri-chan?"

Sayuri continued to stare at Ranmaru with confusion before it dawned on her what he was trying to do. She smiled slightly.

"Yeah… I've finally gotten one over you." Ranmaru grinned before Chojuro returned with Shiori safely in his arms.

"Mission accomplished." Chojuro said to the two teens. "Where are Lady Mei and Lord Kaibunkage?"

"My guess is scanning the forest." answered Ranmaru before he glanced at Shiori's tired eyes. "Shiori-chan… You slept through the entire thing?"

"Slept through what Ran-nii?" the child responded while rubbing an eye and yawning.

"Shiori-chan!" the voice of Naruto came as the Kaibunkage, along with Mei, Guren, and Gozu, came to the others. Shiori squirmed out of Chojuro's arms and shot for Naruto who instantly scooped her up. "Thank Kami you're alright."

"What happened?" the girl questioned.

Naruto smiled. "Nothing." Naruto caught Shiori's eyes land on something on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Mommy's hair." Shiori said picking the long lock of plantinum blonde hair off of Naruto's shoulder. Shiori looked at Naruto with hopeful. "Was Mommy here?"

"…" Naruto remained silent as he contemplated on what to say. Of course, the obvious was telling Shiori no but he did not have an excuse as to where the blonde hair came from. Sighing, Naruto decided to make-up as he went on. "No, she wasn't."

"Oh…" Shiori said. "I miss her…"

Naruto glanced at Chojuro. "Find Sakura and Jakken. She's working on him near my personal training grounds." Chojuro nodded. "Gozu go with him." Gozu gave a nod as well before the two dashed off. "Ranmaru, take Sayuri to get that treated. I know first hand that there is more wrong with her than we see."

"I'm fine Naruto-sensei! Really! That-"

"Sayuri," Naruto said sternly. "This isn't a time for your pride. I know you're not strong enough to take on Gyaku in his normal form. If he used the souls that he has acquired, even I would have trouble defending the different ninjutsu and taijutsu that he has acquired."

Ranmaru saw the look in Sayuri's eyes and smirked.

"That's because Naruto-sensei is getting old Sayuri. We both know that." the male teen said, gaining a grin from his former teammate.

"You're right."

"What do you want me to do?" Guren asked Naruto.

"Retrieve Aku's body." Naruto said. "I'm going to return home. Maybe I'll…"

"Naruto," now it was Mei who spoke. "Even if you used that jutsu, there will be complications as well as you having to make more lies. I don't know why the Nidaime created such a jutsu and I don't know why you learned it, but using it for your own personal gain is misusing a jutsu. You know that." Naruto opened his mouth. "Even for a little while, even for Shiori-chan. It's still bad."

"Daddy I'm tired." yawned Shiori.

Naruto gave everyone a nod before he vanished, leaving behind a thin line of smoke _**(Hirashin)**_.

* * *

><p>Tsunade gasped as she sat back in her seat. Shizune wearing the same shocked expression on her face as the Toad Sage leaned against opposite wall, grinning.<p>

"Kaibunkage?" Jiraiya nodded at Tsunade's statement. "But…"

"How'd Kakashi-san give you this information?" Shizune questioned.

Jiraiya grinned. "Well, normally I like to send a toad with people I trust so I can basically gain information without leaving. It's like using a _**Shadow Clone**_ without putting out that much chakra." Tsunade nodded at the concept. She used Katsuyu for that purpose as well. "Either way, he's in Kemuri. That's where I'm headed."

"I'll be… That brat still lived his dream, even after leaving the village." Tsunade said. "I just wished that Sakura…"

Jiraiya knew Tsunade's feelings towards Sakura. The girl had become so obsessed with her own dreams and wants that she grew rebellious and deceitful. It got to the point that Tsunade grew worried that Sakura's pent up anger and depression would drive the girl off the deep-end. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on one's view, Sakura merely gave Ino a few healable bruises and left the village to find her former teammates.

"Maybe Naruto-kun knows where Sakura-chan is." Shizune said hopefully.

"You really think so?" Shizune gave Tsunade a curious stare at the statement. "If I had to make a bet, Sakura went after Sasuke first."

Jiraiya smirked. "You're really bad at betting hime. Sakura did go to Kemuri. Kakashi was not given a lot of information about that, but from what I can assume, Naruto and Sakura did meet. What happened there is a mystery to all of us."

"You don't think Sakura-chan attacked him, do you Lady Tsunade?" questioned Shizune.

Neither of the remaining Sannin answered Shizune, thinking the same thing. If Sakura did attack or offend Naruto, then she was as good as dead.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru opened his eyes and glanced at Kabuto.<p>

"No word on Sasuke yet," stated Kabuto. "But Dōsame is prepared. The siege of Konoha will begin in a week. Long enough for Sasuke to return and Lord Mizukage to set up as well."

"And what about the news of this Kaibunkage? I don't want him interfering." Orochimaru replied.

"Dōsame has created a brigade to border the area around the Great Naruto Bridge. If Kemuri wants to interfere, we will stop them." Kabuto said.

Orochimaru smiled sadistically. "Excellent…"

* * *

><p>Sakura saw the large mushroom cloud rise into the air as she stood atop of the Kaibunkage Tower. The red glow that washed the forest also died out with the cloud.<p>

"You should get out of here." Mei said. Sakura did not even care to spare the older woman a glance. "He's not in a forgiven mood. You'll just add to the anger."

"I want to talk to him." Sakura stated.

"Give him time to relax." replied Mei. "He has been real stressed since Shion's death. Akatsuki is after him and his daughter. Gyaku and Naruto were once friends and now Gyaku is a part of Akatsuki. He has just met up with a team from Konoha." At this Sakura looked at Mei with questioning eyes. "And then there's you, Sakura. His personal life is beginning to overshadow his duties as the Kaibunkage."

"…" The pinkette just turned her attention towards the forest once more, hearing a feral shout and another cloud rise into the air. "Is he always this angry?"

"You've known him longer than I have." Sakura's lips twitched slightly at the statement, though never growing into a full smile. "Leave Kemurigakure no Sato, Sakura. At least for a few days. I don't care where you go and I don't care what you do. Just give him some time to calm down."

"You care for him, don't you?" questioned Sakura.

Mei smiled. "If he was sixteen years older, we wouldn't be having this conversation and Shiori would probably be my daughter." Sakura giggled lightly at the comment. "But, he is your age and your former teammate."

"Yes, he is." Mei gave Sakura a warm smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What?"

"I've seen pictures of Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura's shoulders jumped at the name, but her face became unreadable. "He is attractive. Or at least he was when he was a kid. I can see what you saw in him. But," Sakura saw Mei's visible eye turn towards the area Naruto went to release some anger. "I can tell that you like Naruto as well. Whether he was your best friend or more, I don't know. But I do know what I see."

"Whatever." Sakura remarked as she moved her shoulder away from Mei. "I'm going to leave like you said. And Mei?" The older woman raised a brow and Sakura's eyes hardened into a fixed glare. "This never leaves this roof."

Mei chuckled. "Sure Sakura."

"I will be back in three days." Sakura said before taking off without another word.

Mei began to head towards the door that led back into the building before Naruto appeared at her side.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Better. Sakura?" replied the Shodai.

"Gone. She says that she will be back in a few days but…" Naruto nodded. "What are you going to do about Akatsuki?"

"I'm meeting with Gaara soon." Naruto answered. "Then I'm going to hunt them down. One by one until I've gotten them all." Mei cast Naruto a worried look. "My daughter nor my village will be threatened by them any longer. I promise."

"Sure. How about you get to bed? You have a big meeting tomorrow with the Kurama Clan."

"You're right."Naruto then frowned. "What were you and Sakura talking about?" Mei only smiled as she walked into the building. The blond's frown deepened. "Women are so troublesome…"


	9. Arc I Ch IX

Kaibunkage

**Arc I**

_**Chapter IX**_

_ "Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worst than trash. Sasuke once understood that lesson. Naruto and Sakura still do."_

_ - Hatake Kakashi_

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the failed kidnapping of Uzumaki Shiori from the Village Hidden in Smoke. Fortunately for Naruto, nothing big has happened in those two days. Those two days have been more relaxing than anything.<p>

"Lord Kaibunkage, Kazudan is back from the mission Lady Mei sent him on." Naruto looked up at Chojuro before nodding. Chojuro walked out of the room to retrieve the Smoke Nin, Kazudan.

Kazudan was an odd character, seeing the entire top portion of his face, safe for his left eye, was wrapped in bandages. His visible eye was silver with a white pupil. The only other things that were seen on his face were his nose and mouth. Also, there was a red line that came from his left eye down to his chin. A parallel line ran under the mask, which Naruto assumed went to his right eye. He wore a black yukata and matching pants.

"Report on the Konoha shinobi." Naruto said.

Kazudan nodded. "Hatake Kakashi has not exposed your secret to them nor do any of them suspect that you are the Kaibunkage. The seal that you placed on your sensei is also still intact."

Naruto sighed. "That's good. Thanks Kazudan."

"Hai, Lord Kaibunkage." the man left after that leaving Naruto in his office alone.

His moment of silence was broken by one Hirameki Sayuri.

"Naruto-sensei!" Naruto groaned before looking at the teen. "Don't you know what's in a week?"

Naruto blinked in confusion. Out of all the the enemies he has defeated, his memory proved to be a great foe and women being angry at him for forgetting certain things proved to be even greater. While he could remember things such as his and Shiori's birthdays, other things had to be explained to him as the day came by each year.

"The Festival of Lights!" Sayuri finally answered her own question.

"Oh…" responded the Kaibunkage. "Oh! We have a lot to do then!"

"Duh. Gee Sensei, what have you been doing these last two days? Daydreaming about Sakura?" Naruto's brow twitched. "Sorry. Sore topic. But, let's move on to the festival. We have to send a message to the Hoshikage and the Kazekage and-"

"I need you to be focused until then." Sayuri instantly hushed and nodded. "I have received a message from the Hokage wishing that we meet in Konoha."

"You're not going are you? Those people don't deserve you to show and give forgiveness." Sayuri said.

"They don't even know I'm here." said Naruto. "Anyway, I'm sending Mei as my diplomat. And because this is a diplomatic mission, she is able to choose two shinobi to accompany her to Konoha. She's chosing you and Kazudan."

Sayuri's eyes widened. "M-me? Like on an escort? For a diplomat? The same kind of mission that you had forbidden me from?"

Naruto smiled. "What can I say? Mei-chan made a strong point."

"Am I going to like this point?" groaned Sayuri.

"Yeah. She said that she would have asked Sasame to come along, but that would place you watching her class in the academy. And I can't have you attempting to kill my daughter and her classmates."

Sayuri pouted a bit. "Aw Naruto-sensei! I could've watched them… Though I'm glad I don't have to."

"Shouldn't you be preparing for your mission?" the Kaibunkage asked his former student.

"Oh yeah! See ya later Naruto-sensei!" Naruto smiled as the teen dashed out of the room.

Needless to say, the battle with Gyaku had affected Sayuri greatly. During her spars with Ranmaru, she focused on her techniques using her clan's kekkei genkai instead of her swordplay. Naruto had also seen Sayuri's natural black hair color the previous day, something that worried him. If she began thinking like she did when Gyaku defected from the village…

Naruto shook his head. He did not want to see his student go down the same path Sasuke once did. Naruto refused to end up like Hiruzen and Kakashi. He would defeat Sayuri if needed be and force her back on the right path, even if he hated forcing people to do anything.

* * *

><p>"Can we go now? We've been in Wave Country for like two days now." Sasuke did not even glance at the whining Suigetsu. "The bitch ain't coming."<p>

"Patience…" was the Uchiha's response.

Sasuke was not surprised at all that Sakura had a hideout in Wave Country. It was the location of their first serious mission. He guessed it was that mission that made Sakura realized just how weak she was. Regardless, here they were now, in Sakura's hideout, waiting for her return.

"I could do the operation." Karin piped in.

Suigetsu snorted. "Jealous…"

"Shut up!" Karin snapped.

"Both of you, quiet," Sasuke now had his Sharingan activated. "She's here."

Karin stood quietly, finding Sakura's chakra scent. She then grimaced after realizing that she was there.

Sakura opened the door to the small home to see Team Hebi there. She eyed the large Jugo first. As much as it pained her the day afterwards, she would need the _**Yin Seal Release**_ to beat him. Her next target was Karin. The redhead woman did not appear to be much of a threat. Sakura allowed a smirk to come on her face as she thought about just taking Karin out then and there. Afterwards, her eyes looked at Suigetsu and grimaced. He had Zabuza's sword and she was willing to bet that he was good with it. Still, she was determined that she could beat him if she kept her distance, maybe a genjutsu or two. Finally, she looked at Sasuke.

"Well? What are you doing here?" was the only thing Sakura could think to say.

The Uchiha smirked. "You've grown bolder." The smirk soon disappeared as he continued, deactivating his Sharingan in the process. "I need you, Sakura."

"Need me?" Sakura questioned.

"Hn. I'm going to fight my brother soon and I need you to transplant his eyes into mine." stated Sasuke. "You can do that, can't you?"

"…" Sakura stood quietly before giving a small shrug of her shoulders. "I could if you can do me a favor."

Suigetsu and Jugo glanced at their leader. Not a lot of people negotiated with the Uchiha because not a lot of people were given the option.

"What's the favor?" Sasuke's voice caused his three teammates to gasp a bit.

Was he really going to go through with it?

"I need you and Naruto to return to Konoha with me." stated Sakura. "I want to make things right. Erase everything that has happened. Kill Danzo and place Tsunade-shishou as the temporary Hokage until Naruto takes it up. We will all go search for Itachi and watch you kill him. You will return with us and start your clan all over again, in Konoha, like it's supposed to be."

"…" The statement had caused an uneasy feeling to disperse amongst the room. Suigetsu's hand idly moved for the blade on his back before Sasuke held his hand up, obviously catching this act. "Don't." Suigetsu narrowed his eyes before Sasuke addressed Sakura. "No."

Sakura grunted. "You're no different than Naruto. So what is your reason for not going back?"

"If you're not going to do what I've asked," Now Sakura tensed as Sasuke's Sharingan blazed to life once more. "Then you're a waste of space."

"Why won't you return?" the pinkette asked angrily.

"Because… I have no reason for that pathetic village or its pathetic people. I will restore the Uchiha Clan to its former glory without pathetic people like you holding us down." Sakura clenched her fists. "I must say, you running away was unpredictable. I was actually impressed. Still, you're the same when we first met. You're annoying."

Sakura gave a small laugh as she reached into her pockets to retrieve her gloves. She put her gloves on, making sure to tightening them before her laughter stopped.

"And you're still a teme." was Sakura's response.

"That does it! No one talks that way about Sasuke-kun!" Karin shouted as she came for Sakura. Sakura waited for the last possible moment to respond, her knee driving into Karin's stomach. Karin slumped onto her knees in front of the pink-haired woman.

Sakura grabbed a fistful of Karin's hair and held the redhead, much like Tsuchi Kin held hair during the Chunin Exam.

"Another fan girl," sighed the pinkette. "When will they learn?"

"Let go bitch!" Karin shouted.

Sakura began to pull upwards, causing Karin to rise onto her feet. Taking her free hand, Sakura gripped Karin's throat.

"Here's a little tip…" Sakura said to Karin. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself. So stop trying."

Sakura's next action caused Suigetsu to reveal his blade as Sakura launched Karin out of the home through the door behind her. Karin's body rolled on the grass outside as Sakura smiled at the other members.

"I'll be right with you three. Let me take out the weakest link first." Sakura said sweetly before moving towards Karin.

"That does it!" Suigetsu said as he moved to attack Sakura.

Sakura instantly rolled out of the way before running through hand seals. Sasuke's eyes actually widened as Sakura inhaled before exhaling a fireball for Suigetsu _**(Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)**_. Suigetsu was able to dodge, though highly confused on how Sakura learned one of Sasuke's main attacks.

Sasuke, too, was stunned by this, but kept his face stoic.

"Should I help them?" Jugo asked Sasuke.

"Do as you want." Sasuke said. "She has made it clear that she doesn't want to be of service."

Jugo began to laugh maniacally. "Then let's kill her!"

Sakura had no clue what Jugo's problem was, but she was taken back a bit about his sudden change in attitude. He then came for Sakura with speeds faster than Karin yet slower than Suigetsu. Sakura caught his right arm changing into an axe.

"That's new…" Sakura mused as she began dodging Jugo's wild swings.

Sasuke watched this with a small sneer of disgust. His team, his handpicked team, was meant to be the strongest of Oto. For Sakura, the weakest member of the former Team Seven, to brush through them like this was impossible.

Sakura was able to put space in-between her and Jugo that allowed her to use a familiar hand seal, one Sasuke would never forget. And in an instance, there was a perfect _**Shadow Clone**_of the pink-haired woman. Jugo came for Sakura once more while she and her clone prepared another set of hand seals. Sasuke was quite curious as to what was about to happen to the rampaging Jugo as the real Sakura launched a second fireball that blended with the mud that the clone Sakura fired _**(Fire and Earth: Magma Covering)**_. The dual-elemental technique actually piqued Sasuke's interest. Jugo jumped into the air, dodging the attack completely, and raised his transformed arm above him. Sakura was forced to end her technique and move out of the man's way.

"This isn't going well…" she said quietly.

"Hold on for a second Jugo," Suigetsu was confused as to why Sasuke spoke, but kept quiet nonetheless. Soon Sasuke had a full-charged _**Chidori**_ surrounding his left hand. "I will finish her off myself."

Sakura gasped as she watched Sasuke slowly make his way towards her. With every step he took, she remembered how angry she was at him; for Naruto's injuries, Naruto's eventual defection, Kakashi's more-than-normal lackluster attitude, and even her own grief.

"You…" Sakura said as her _**Yin Seal Release**_ activated. "You bastard!"

Sasuke paused in his steps as Sakura raised her fist and slammed it into the ground sending a fissure, as well as large stones and dust, his way.

"Holy shit!" commented Suigetsu as Jugo, who was near Sasuke at the time, was completely blown away by the force.

The Uchiha, on the other hand, simply steered away from the attack.

"You…" Sakura growled. "It's because of you that all of this happened! We could've all had what we want if you would've just stayed in the village!" Sakura produced a kunai and pumped chakra into it, producing one of her own versions of _**Chidori**_. "And if you don't want to go back to the village… Then you shall die right now!"

Suigetsu watched in complete fascination as Sakura ran towards Sasuke with the exact same technique in her hand. It would be quite ironic for Uchiha Sasuke to die by Haruno Sakura with _**Chidori**_.

However, that would not happen today. Sasuke released one of his hand-like wings that swatted Sakura away. The woman slid on her feet, making sure to keep the lightning around the kunai alive.

"You don't have what it takes to use that technique." Sasuke said.

"I'll show you, shannaro!" was Sakura's response.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed heavily as he watched the battle through the crystal ball in his office. He knew this would happen since his fight with Sakura. She would meet Sasuke and he would show her what Naruto has known for years now. There was no going back. None of them had the Will of Fire inside of them any longer since each of them has abandoned their friends and home. The only thing they can do is go on with the way life was now and make the best out of it.<p>

"Oh boy…" Naruto said rising from his seat.

"Something wrong, Naruto-sensei?" Ranmaru asked.

"I'm going to be stepping out for a while." Narauto said. "If Shiori-chan needs anything, get it for her if I'm not back."

Ranmaru frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Naruto said as he walked out of his office.

Ranmaru's frown never left his face before he moved over to the ball on Naruto's desk. He groaned when he stared into the crystal ball to see absolutely nothing, mentally questioning if Naruto saw anything earlier at all.

* * *

><p>Karin could not believe what was going on in front of her. Haruno Sakura, the weakest member of Team Seven, was holding her own against Jugo and the man had gone into his Curse Seal's second stage. And if that was not shocking enough, she was doing so while dodging Suigetsu's blade! Karin shook her head as another question came into her mind.<p>

If Sakura was this strong, then how strong was Naruto?

"Hold still!" Suigetsu called as he raised his blade once more.

Sakura spat a needle towards Suigetsu's direction to halt his advance for even a second. Suigetsu dodged right and the needle buried itself into the ground. Sakura leaped backwards, dodging the blade again. However, she was unable to counter Jugo's chakra blast that sent her flying uncontrollably backwards. Her body rolled on the ground before she growled and wiped some blood from her shoulder.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Sakura called as she slammed her palms onto the ground.

Sasuke frowned. He knew that Tsunade had the weakest summon amongst the Densetsu no Sannin, so why would Sakura use it now? His frown only furthered when a slimy tail swatted Suigetsu away and the smoke cleared.

"Alright Ibuse," Sasuke was now showing his surprise on his face as Sakura stood amongst the former summon of Salamander Hanzo; Ibuse. "Let's finish this!"

The salamander seemingly agreed with Sakura and awaited as Sakura finished her hand seals before the duo launched a combination attack towards Team Hebi _**(Fire Release: Salamander Flame Jutsu)**_. The purple flames rushed towards them which forced Team Hebi to backtrack, Karin actually being carried by Sasuke. When the flames reached their limits, Sasuke stopped and set Karin down.

"I see…" the Uchiha mumbled before he bit his thumb and ran did hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke, Sasuke had summoned Manda to the battlefield. As norm, the snake was going to protest to whomever summoned him, but his eyes landed on Ibuse.

**"Sssooo, it'sss you again." **Manda hissed. **"You won't be sssooo lucky thisss time!"**

Sasuke, who was atop of Manda's head, was unprepared for the snake's haste to charge for the large salamander. Surprisingly, the salamander dug beneath the ground quickly, taking Sakura with it. Manda soon followed with the intent of swallowing the salamander whole.

"Who knew she had so much fight in her?" Suigetsu said aloud. "Seriously Karin, you have some major competition."

The ground shook a bit and the three were forced to move from their spot as Ibuse shot forth from the ground, the lower half of its body wrapped by Manda. The large snake attempted to bite the head of Ibuse, but Sakura shot a large fireball that caused Manda to steer right. It was that instance that Sasuke shot a beam of lightning towards Sakura _**(Chidori Sharp Spear)**_. The pinkette leaped off of Ibuse to avoid being hit, but soon found herself being punched by an enraged Jugo.

As Sakura's body rolled until she came on her back, Ibuse had finally regenerated its poison and spat the mist in Manda's face. The snake hissed in agony before diving underground, releasing Ibuse from its hold. Sasuke, who had left Manda's head before Ibuse could launch its attack, now glanced at Sakura as she stood up.

"Like I said," stated the Uchiha coming for her. "You're annoying Sakura!"

To everyone's surprise, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist and looked at him to reveal her _**Yang Seal Release**_.

"This is for Naruto, shannaro!" Sakura called as she punched Sasuke with vigor.

The Uchiha's body went airborn and skipped off of the ground a bit before coming to a complete stop. He looked up to see Jugo charging for Sakura in a murderous rage, a growl reaching his throat.

"Kill her." Sasuke ordered.

Sakura easily dodged Jugo's punch before landing an upwards kick that sent him directly into the sky. Sakura went after him, her body becoming more and more of a pink blur as she landed several alternating blows on Jugo from different places. Soon she was seen above him, fist cocked back.

"Reverse Lotus!" she shouted before landing a powerful punch that sent him plummeting towards the earth.

Suigetsu and Karin saw the crater form around Jugo as he hit the ground hard, Sakura landing on the rim of the crater.

"Who's next?" Sakura asked angrily.

"I am." Sakura flinched. She had not seen nor heard Sasuke coming behind her. She immediately attempted to elbow him, but felt him catching her arm. "You think that seal is something… You should see mine."

Sakura felt nails digging into her skin before she was spun into a punch that caused her to stumble a bit. Despite the battle she was in, she immediately concluded that Naruto was indeed stronger than Sasuke in the physical strength department. But her mind then turned to a more important matter.

Sakura moved away from Suigetsu's swing before she fired a _**Mud Bullet**_ at the swordsman. The attack landed which caused her to smile. Earth-related techniques, especially those that revolved around mud, stopped his little kekkai genkai temporarily. So long as the muddied earth absorbed more and more moisture, he was solid.

She could punch him now.

However, before that, Sakura was forced to defend herself from Sasuke's kick that was targeted for her face. She and Sasuke made eye contact long enough for her to see the reflective glow from her eyes in his.

"We don't have to fight Sasuke-kun." Sakura said seductively. "We can-"

Saskue gripped her throat. "Do you think that your eye technique can defeat mine? You're pathetic." Sakura felt herself rise from the ground. "And now I shall finish this."

Feeling hopeless at the moment, Sakura attempted to kick Sasuke as hard as she could, only for his free hand to block it. Her eyes turned to Ibuse, which was busy with Manda. She then turned to Sasuke and watched a snake slither from his sleeve to her shoulder and bit her. She screamed in pain.

"Don't worry. It won't kill you. Just stop you from dodging this!" Sasuke said before flinging Sakura towards the mud-covered Suigetsu.

Her limbs were numb and she was heading directly for Zabuza's Decapitating Carving Knife. It was probably ironic that she would die by his sword considering that her first near-death experience was here, in Wave Country against Zabuza and his sword. She thought that since he was dead, the blade would never be able to frighten her again. And yet, here she was, seconds from being slain by it.

"Rasengan!"

Sakura's body fell and slid on the ground, her arms and legs unable to lift her up. She forced more and more chakra into her body in an attempt to override the paralysis as she did against Gyaku, but found the process working slowly.

"To think," Sakura's eyes widened once Naruto's voice reached her ears. "Kakashi-sensei had the nerve to call you the mature one. You're running around starting fights for Kami-sake." Sakura wanted to berate the blond, but she was still unable to turn herself and see him. "Well teme, this is quite the reunion eh? You, me, Sakura. All we're missing is our sensei… Then again he was never on time."

"Naruto." Sakura was now able to move her head and turned to see Sasuke standing with an indifferent look on his face. "I knew that we would meet again… I promised myself that when we did, I would kill you."

"It won't be today." stated the Shodai Kaibunkage. "I have things to do. I just came to pick up a certain someone. I'm sure you won't mind."

"I have no further use of Sakura. She's refused my offer to aid me in my conquest." Sasuke said.

"Right… Which one again? Killing Itachi or restarting your clan?" Naruto teased. "I'm sure she'd be willing to do the second one."

"Ba… Ka…" Sakura struggled to say.

"You went to meet with Dōsame. Why?" Naruto questioned.

"Whatever I do is none of your concern." Sasuke replied.

"It is, so tell me." Naruto said.

Sakura caught something moving before she spotted Jugo.

"Naruto… Look… Out…!" she said.

Sakura saw Jugo fire a larger chakra blast than earlier. In fact, this one was sure to take out her and Naruto. That is until she saw a transparent black wall appear in-between Naruto and the blast. The chakra was absorbed before vanishing completely.

"Two can play that game." Naruto said before the blast reappeared above Naruto's head, this time heading for Jugo.

Sasuke stood in utter shock as Jugo was thrown backwards by his own attack. There were no hand seals required, just two hands being held in the air and a simple point. That was all Naruto had done to block and redirect Jugo's attack.

"Dispell Ibuse." Sakura twitched a bit at Naruto's breath on her neck, but did it anyway. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath."

Again she did what she was told, unable to see Sasuke's face.

Orochimaru's current apprentice was beyond words at the moment. First, Sakura had surprised him by her prowess. She had successfully defeated Jugo and would have defeated Suigetsu and Karin as well if Sasuke had allowed it. Her ability to summon Ibuse was also an applaudable feat. Next was Naruto's comings and goings. He appeared in front of Sakura before Suigetsu could slice her and shoved a _**Rasengan**_ into the Kiri native's stomach. He proceeded in defeat Jugo while standing in one spot and then vanished.

"Sasuke-kun, Jugo and Suigetsu are seriously hurt." Karin's voice snapped Sasuke back into reality as she neared him. "We need to leave and find them some help."

Sasuke looked around. There were a few dying purple flames from Sakura's combination attack with Ibuse, a few normal flames that Sasuke and Sakura had caused, and several downed trees in the thick forest. He then turned to Sakura's mostly undamaged cabin.

"We'll heal them here. I'm sure Sakura has something in here that can help." was Sasuke's response before he moved for Jugo.

"I'll learn how to transplant Itachi's eyes." Sasuke paused and then looked at Karin, who was currently bowing at him. "I'll make myself more useful to you."

Sasuke had half the mind of slapping her at the moment. His original intentions were for Karin to keep guard with Jugo and Suigetsu while Sakura did the operation. While Karin was an adept medic, Sasuke did not want her mind more focused on him when she should be focusing on their surroundings, making sure that no one interfered. Thus, she had her purpose.

Still, he didn't since he had not voiced his plans.

"Hn." Sasuke replied before walking towards Jugo once more.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on the hospital bed for the third time in her life, her eyes on the ground.<p>

"Well?" Naruto, who was standing a few feet in front of Sakura said. "Did you finally see what I was telling you?"

Sakura refused to meet his eyes. She was weak. That was all she kept telling herself. No matter how much training she received from Kakshi, Kurenai, and Tsunade, she was still weak. And because of her weakness, Naruto was forced to save her like he once did years ago during the Sound/Sand Invasion or when they were sparring with Kakashi and he had taken several blows meant for her.

"Sakura, you're going to have to speak sometime." said the Uzumaki.

"Sorry." Sakura said quietly.

Naruto frowned. "What are you sorry about? I didn't get my ass handed to me, you did." Sakura looked up to glare at Naruto. "I told you that he was going to beat you."

"Why do you even care? It's obvious that you and he are both too far gone to bring back anymore!" Sakura shouted as she rose from her seat, disregarding the cold stare the Smoke Shadow was giving her. Instead, she stood directly in face. "You and Sasuke are no different! So why don't just go ahead and kill me now?"

Sakura was unprepared for when his hand met the middle of her breast and gave her one strong push. Her eyes widened once she heard glass shatter and realized that he had shoved her out of the window. Before he was out of view, she saw the Kaibunkage's eyes on the floor before her descent disallowed her to see him standing on the fourth floor of the building.

"Damn you…" Sakura muttered as she closed her eyes. The poison Sasuke had given her plus her own techniques backfire had rendered her useless right now. She would need at least a night's rest to restore her chakra.

Before she met the ground, a pair of arms had caught her, holding the pink-haired woman bridal style. Sakura looked to see Naruto's angered face. How he reached her in time was a question in her head, but what she really wanted to know was why.

"You don't know what you're talking about," was all the Kaibunkage said as he stood Sakura on the ground. "Sasuke and I were similar but now… Now we're nothing alike."

Sakura just looked away. "I can't tell."

"Why? Because I refuse to go back to Konoha? Is that it?" If she questioned his feelings before, his voice clearly answered them. He was pissed. "Open your eyes Sakura! I have a village to protect now! My daughter was just taken out of her home from someone I thought I could trust!"

"Yeah? Well what about the other people Naruto? The people you once swore to protect!" Sakura retorted. "Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-shishou, Jiraiya-san, the list goes on! You abandoned them and now they live in a hellhole because you couldn't keep your promise!" Naruto's shoulders noticeably moved when she said the last part. "You're supposed to become the Hokage! You were supposed to bring Sasuke back! But you failed! You failed me!"

"What?" whispered the blond as he stared at Sakura.

By now, several ANBU had gathered around the scene in the street to protect their leader at all costs. Sakura paused in her rant to see the jonin ready to attack her at the simple word of the person she was currently berating. Surprisingly, Naruto lilfted a hand and waved them away. She looked to see the Kaibunkage beckoning her to follow him through the streets.

"Come." Naruto spoke calmly before walking away. Sakura followed, casually glancing at the other shinobi and civiliains stared at the duo as they made their way to Naruto's destination. "I think I understand what you want."

"And what is that?" questioned Sakura.

Naruto remained silent as he led her towards the foot of the mountain where the Kaibunkage Mansion lay. He led her into the back of the home where his gardens were located and let her eyes roam the area.

The area was simply beautiful to Sakura. The stone path led into a forest of assorted flowers and trees with a small wooden bench near the entrance to the floral maze. She was so caught up in the view that she did not see Naruto walking away until he cleared his throat.

"Coming?"

Sakura did not verbally answer, just following him. The feeling of pain from her forcing her body to move was ignored due to the pleasant and serene area. She soon came to a rather large pond with small stone toads that surrounded it. In the center of the pond was an islet where a single, healthy tree stood.

"This is my Tree of New Beginnings." Naruto said. "I come here every so often to get a grasp of reality every now and again."

Sakura gave a curious frown. "Why do you call it that?"

Naruto looked at the stone toads around the area. Of the accounted seven of them, six appeared to be weeping while the seventh one remained grinning. Sakura was even more confused as Naruto stared at the seventh toad and then focused on it herself. To her surprise, the toad began to "weep" as well.

"Watch." Naruto said pointing to the tree.

Sakura gasped in horror as the one tree on the islet in the middle of the pond was suddenly set ablaze. She stood in shock as the poor thing was burnt to the ground and soon the flames died as well, nothing but dead bark, burnt leaves, and ashes in its place now.

"When the Fire of the burning leaves finally die out, all that will remain is Smoke and Ashes." Sakura hardly heard Naruto as she stared at the spot on the islet. "And from there, new life shall begin from the Ashes and a new will erupts from the Smoke." Sakura's green eyes soon saw a small bud poke from the ground. "That is the history of Kemurigakure no Sato."

"How… How does it do that?" she asked in amazement.

"A few seals." answered the Kaibunkage. "But do you get it, Sakura? Do you understand why I prefer to stay away from Konoha? My flames… The passion that I once had for that village is gone and in its place is my love and devotion for this village."

Sakura's eyes had yet peeled away from the small bud poking through the burnt ground in front of her. She was so awed by the event that had taken place in front of her that Naruto's voice hardly registered in her brain.

"Daddy!" Naruto turned with a grin as Shiori ran into his arms with a huge smile. "The festival is coming!"

Naruto smiled though he was mentally kicking Sasame in the face. Every year, Shiori would visit for the lights, and every year Naruto had to deal with the blonde at her most energetic. So he figured that this year, he would keep it a secret until the day of the festival and let it be a surprise. It seemed that Sasame had other plans.

"I know Shiori-chan." Naruto swore his daughter's eyes began to sparkle, forcing him to smother a groan of protest in his throat. It was going to be hard putting her to bed tonight… "Shiori-chan, where is Ranmaru-kun?"

"I left him!" Shiori said cheerfully, obviously not knowing the trouble she was about to get in for leaving her guardian behind.

Naruto frowned. "And where did you leave him at? I know you did not come here from the academy without him-"

"If that's possible, Naruto-sensei." Naruto's eyes left his daughter's to see Ranmaru standing with his hands in his pocket. "Not that she isn't a good escape artist, because she is, but there isn't anything that can get past my eyes."

"I didn't think so." Naruto said as he lokoed back at his daughter's sheepish smile. "Shiori-chan, don't run off without someone watching you. I don't want anyone snatching you up and running off with you."

"Sorry Daddy…" Shiori said.

Naruto only grinned. To solve the problem of someone running off with Shiori again, Naruto had placed a seal on his daughter like he did on Sakura. Now, no matter where they were, he would always be there.

"Naruto-sensei," Ranmaru stated. "There is rumor that the Mizukage is meeting up with Orochimaru soon. With Lady Mei away, do we go ahead and convene with the council anyway or…"

"We will have a meeting with the council and then a separate one with the jonin." Ranmaru nodded, though those sounded like the beginning of war preparations. "I don't want any genin or civilian to hear this until I give them word."

"Hai." Ranmaru said before his eyes landed on Sakura. "Um… What about her, Naruto-sensei?"

Sakura saw Naruto give her a small look over his shoulder before returning his attention towards Ranmaru.

"Keep an eye on her." Naruto said.

"Can I play with Sakura?" questioned Shiori using her famed Puppy Eye Jutsu.

Naruto stared at the blonde in his arms, his façade holding up for as long as humanly possible before he craved.

"Only if she wants to." said Naruto.

Shiori then turned her attack onto Sakura.

"Please…" she said.

Sakura flinched. Shiori's eye technique was just as strong as hers without any way of countering it. And as much as Sakura wanted to decline the girl's plea, she found herself defeated as well.

"I will play with you." Sakura said.

"I knew you would!" Shiori said before squirming in Naruto's arms. Naruto sat his daughter on the ground before she instantly moved to grab Sakura's hand. "I had a dream about this last night! You did a really cool trick by spitting fire!"

Ranmaru saw Naruto's shoulders slumped a bit and grinned. His former sensei was prideful in his abilities, borderline arrogant at times, so it was no surprise that Naruto felt a bit downhearted about Shiori's excitement of Sakura using the _**Great Fireball Jutsu**_ while Naruto coulde form white fire or something greater than that.

"Ranmaru," Ranmaru's smile faltered. "Round up the council."

"Hai." Ranmaru replied before being doing what he was told to do.

"Sakura," now it was the pinkette's turn to look at the Kaibunkage. "I'm going to trust you to stay within the area. The farthest you can go is to the ramen shop, okay?" Shiori seemed to nod for the both of them, causing Sakura to smile a bit. "And Shiori-chan, don't wander off without her, understood?"

"Hai Daddy Kaibunkage!" Shiori replied with her normal salute.

Naruto gave his daughter one final smile before vanishing from his spot. Sakura felt an awkward silence wash over the area as she was now babysitting a child she did not know until purple eyes lit in excitement and stared up at the medic.

"Can you breathe fire like a dragon?" asked Shiori hopefully. Sakura giggled but nodded. "Can you show me? Please? We can go to Daddy's training spot!"

"You're not supposed to wander in the woods Shiori." Sakura said. She was more worried about another kidnapping attempt than Naruto's anger for some reason.

Shiori shook her head, blonde hair spilling everywhere. "No! The training ground here!"

"Oh…" Of course Sakura felt a little ashamed that she had not thought of that herself. Every kage, to her knowledge, had a training ground within the village. "I guess I could show you then…"

"Good!" Sakura swore she heard her sore body berating her as Shiori led her by hand towards the training area. "You're really pretty Sakura."

"You think?" asked Sakura.

Shiori nodded again. "Yep! So does Daddy!"

"Oh really?" said the pinkette as her mind was going through several of scenarios to use the information against Naruto. "Well, thank you Shiori-chan. You're really pretty too."

* * *

><p>It was well into the evening once Naruto returned to the gardens to retrieve his daughter. Of course, when he found her, he was thoroughly shocked at the scene. Sakura's body sat upright against the base of the tree, her overused body finally temporarily shutting down and fast asleep. Leaning against the pink-haired medic was an also sleeping Uzumaki Shiori.<p>

While the sight was every bit of the heart-warming picture as it sounded, Naruto did not know what to think about allowing Shiori and Sakura to bond. The last thing he needed was for his energetic daughter, who could already restrain the Nine-tailed Fox, to gain monstrous strength and a temper to match. Or worse, she becomes the fan-girl to an emo brat of the village. No. He did not want that for his daughter. Plus there were Shiori's constant visions of Sakura that startled him. Why was Sakura in so many? And how did Shiori just automatically come to trust her?

Naruto let out a quiet sigh. When he had promised Shion to help her 'create' a new priestess, he clearly underestimated the entire situation. Raising his daughter, with or without her mother, was sometimes harder than it sounded. Shiori was an Uzumaki, so she had great vitality. Added with the fact that she will eventually go through her priestess training, and one could assume that she will be the greatest seal master of all time. Her bizarre ability allowed her to unconsciously restrain biju as well as defend or attack an untrustworthy person. She had Shion's Foresight ability that occurred randomly, normally while she was asleep. There were times when no one told Shiori what they were feeling, yet she could automatically tell that something was wrong. Naruto has also deduced that, due to her direct lineage, that she could also be compatible to be a jinchuriki.

All in all, Naruto was looking at his most powerful weapon lying beside a woman he had fought against not too long ago. It pained him to think about the decision of Shiori's training, but Naruto had the strongest feeling that she would save the village, if not the world, one day and he had to prepare her for the event someday.

But for today, she was still just his daughter.

Thoughts aside, Naruto moved to gently pick Shiori up, not expecting Sakura's hand to move and grip his wrist tightly. Green met blue for a tenth of a second before her hand released his wrist, a brush of pink adorning her cheeks.

"Gomen, Naruto." she whispered.

Naruto gave her a suspicious nod, but moved to grab Shiori. After the child was gently in his arms, her head resting on his shoulders, he looked down at the tired Sakura.

"You need to get some rest as well." he told her in a quiet tone. "You can use one of the spare rooms here if you'd like."

"Thank you." Naruto watched Sakura painfully stand up. He was no medic, but he knew chakra exhaustion when he saw it. "She wanted to see what Konoha looked like, so I showed her."

Naruto gave a small nod before leading Sakura towards the large Kaibunkage Estate. He would have to thank his former teammate for putting Shiori to sleep, as she had been having trouble going and staying asleep since Shion's death. But if Shiori ever said the words "Cha!" or "Shannaro!" he would probably nail Sakura with a good-sized _**Rasengan.**_ Believe it.

* * *

><p>"Did it work?"<p>

"It worked perfectly. The DNA is enough for me to replicate it as I have done so with my own foe. Soon, I will have the greatest warriors on my side. You did well, Aku."

The aged brown-haired man gave his superior a bow.

"Thank you, Madara-sama."

The masked-man nodded before moving further into his laboratory. His replication of Uzumaki Shiori had to be perfect. Having someone who was a descendant of the Sage of Sixth Paths, as well as a daughter of a sage, meant another potential Rinnegan user. But the fact that she was also a priestess by blood made her all the better.

Soon, the world would be his.


	10. Arc I Ch X

Kaibunkage

**Arc I**

_**Chapter X**_

_"My name is Hirameki Sayuri! I like spicy foods and I hate anything that is sweet! My hobbies is training and hanging out with my friends. And as for my dream… I will avenge my parents and kill my older brother!"_

_ - Hirameki Sayuri_

* * *

><p>The trio made their ways to the gates of Konoha silently. The two guards at the main entrance only gave a glance at the trio before moving to the side quickly. The word "Ash" clearly seen on the dark gray hat, they did not want to be the ones to make a bad impression. Plus, the man to the right seemed extremely frightening.<p>

After the trio had walked into the village and were well out of the hearing range, the two guards looked at one another.

"The Kaibunkage…" Izumo said to his teammate.

"Yeah, I know. Man they give me the creeps!" Kotetsu added.

Izumo sighed. "I hope Danzo knows what he's doing."

"Me too… We don't know how much longer Orochimaru is going to hold off on the attack." replied Kotetsu. "Let's pray to Kami this works."

"Hai." Izumo stated.

* * *

><p>Gaara had called his brother and sister into his office. Despite the current threat from Akatsuki that still lingered in the air, he figured that now would be a good time to tell them about Matsuri's pregnancy. He was going to announce it to Naruto at the upcoming Festival of Lights. This meant that there would probably be a large discussion about his and Matsuri's future, mostly on Temari's part. As much as he would love to have met his real mother, Temari did a fairly good job showing him the love and fear one received from a mother.<p>

"So what's the big important mission that no one else can hear?" Kankuro asked.

"How do you know it's a mission?" replied Temari.

Kankuro shrugged. "Why else would we be here?"

"It could be-"

"Temari, Kankuro," he hated it when those two began arguing because it was usually him that kept Temari from bashing his brother's face into the ground with her fan. "This isn't a mission."

"Told you…" Kankuro grunted at Temari's snide comment.

"It's bigger than any mission. It has something to do with our family." Gaara's words drew a frown on his siblings' faces. "What I tell you must not leave this room until the night of the Festival of Lights, understand?" The two nodded. "Good… Over the past year, Matsuri and I have been seeing each other in secret."

"What? You mean that you've-"

"Kankuro, quiet!" Temari chastised before looking at Gaara. "Go ahead Gaara."

"…" Gaara had a feeling of what Kankuro was going to say and chose to keep his temper at bay. It was no secret that Kankuro had an eye on the Kazekage's assistant. What angered Gaara were the comments Kankuro had made about Matsuri during their time dating. Some were a bit too descriptive and provactive for the redhead's taste. "Anyway, she came to me two weeks ago with some news…"

Temari frowned before her eyes lit in realization. When Gaara said that he and Matsuri had been 'seeing each other' she figured the occasional date. Now she knew exactly what he meant.

"I don't know what to say…" Temari stated. Gaara gave his sister a small glare as he studied her. "I'm… Shocked." A raise of his eyebrow asked the silent question. "I thought you were… You know. Pure."

"Pure? Shocked? What are you talking about? And what's the news?" questioned Kankuro looking back-and-forth between his sister and brother. "Someone answer me!"

"Baka…" Temari muttered before addressing Kankuro. "Matsuri's carrying your future niece or nephew."

If possible, Gaara swore he saw Kankuro's face paint pale. If he were the type, Gaara would have 'explained' to Kankuro the advantages of having increased stamina, animal instincts, and a girl who had ideas that would make Jiraiya blush. But such torture would have to wait until Temari was away.

Far away.

"So… What are you two going to do?" Temari asked Gaara. She thought she saw a smirk curl onto his face when he was thinking, but it ended no sooner did her voice came out of her mouth.

"Due to my position, we will need to move Matsuri into a more secured home. One that I have access to." Kankuro flinched both times Gaara said the words 'position' and 'access'. He thought his brother was doing this unintentionally, but when Gaara's eyes met Kankuro's, Kankuro knew exactly what Gaara was doing. "We're in a tight situation Kankuro. One that requires your and Temari's assistance."

"Sure thing, Gaara." Gaara gave Kankuro a small nod and then looked at Temari.

"I am announcing it at the Festival of Lights. Good news is exactly what Naruto needs after Aku's betrayal." Gaara told his siblings.

The door opened to reveal Matsuri.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Matsuri said.

"What is it, Suri-chan?" So Gaara could not help but to frustrate his older brother more. And by Kankuro's reaction to Matsuri's small blush, it was working.

"Um… The messenger hawk from Hoshi has returned. Do you have the list of guests attending the festival?" asked Matsuri, her face still a bit pink at Gaara's response. She was used to calling her that in private, but in the company of Temari and Kankuro it was a bit embarrassing.

"Right. Kankuro," Kankuro looked at Gaara. "Find Baki. He has the list that we need."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." Kankuro replied before walking out.

"Temari, can you give Suri-chan and I some time alone?" Gaara requested more than asked.

"Sure." Temari said as she left the expecting couple in the office.

"Gaara-kun, I'm sorry. I-"

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Gaara interrupted, causing Matsuri to smile. "I have decided to announce the news at the festival, like you suggested earlier."

"Thank you, Gaara-kun." Matsuri said.

A smile played on the Kazekage's lips.

"You're welcome, Suri-chan."

* * *

><p>Green eyes opened to the world for what felt like the first time in years. There were no threats of being captured by Hunter Nins andor shinobi from Konoha. There were no bad dreams of running into a former teammate and being wiped off of the face of the earth. The weight that once crushed her was somehow lifting…

Yet another one was taking its place.

"…up! Daddy said you need to wake up!" Closing her eyes, Sakura idly wondered how Naruto did it. Uzumaki Shiori was a little ball of blonde energy and no one, from the mythical Sage of the Six Paths to all nine jinchuriki, could keep up with her. "Sakura! Get up!"

"Shiori-chan, that is not how I said to wake her up." The jumping on the bed ceased and Sakura opened her eyes once more to see Shiori standing on the bed looking down at Sakura.

"She's awake!" Shiori stated.

Sakura blinked in grogginess and confusion. Due to her large yellow jacket that had sleeves that swallowed up her arms worn open to reveal her white shirt, Sakura thought she was looking at Shion and the blonde was, for some reason, getting back at her. But she then realized that Shiori's pants were purple, not red, and Shiori's smile was more Naruto-ish than anything else about the girl.

Sakura yawned. "Good morning, Shiori."

Shiori fell to her knees beside Sakura with a pout.

"You promised to show me the rest of the village with your jen… Ken…" the girl paused with a thoughtful expression making Sakura deduce where she got her brains from. "Genjutsu!"

"You have school." was the reply from Naruto. Sakura turned to see him at the doorway, his arms crossed. He wore his normal black shirt and orange jogging pants, causing Sakura to think that he has or was going to go train. "Come on Shiori-chan. Jakken will be here any second."

"Oh alright…" the little girl said in a defeated tone. Sakura watched as Shiori hopped off of the bed with a saddened expression. "See you later Sakura…"

"I'll show you later." Sakura said. Shiori turned to her with a wide grin.

"Really? Thanks Sakura!" Shiori replied before Naruto exhaled.

"Jakken is here." Naruto said. "How about-"

"I'm late Daddy! Gotta go!" Shiori said running past Naruto.

Sakura, wearing a pink shirt with black shorts, sat up in the fairly comfortable bed.

"She's something else." Naruto gave her a small shrug, ending her first attempt of a conversation. "She's interested in traveling. More specifically to-"

"The Hidden Leaf Village. I think I know more about my daughter than you do." Naruto interrupted. "I'm still debating on what to do with you Sakura. You're obviously so warped in your own wants that your life doesn't even matter to you anymore. I can't have you running in and out of the village whenever you please for fear that you'll attract Kiri's Hunter Nin."

"Then why didn't you let Sasuke finish me off?" questioned Sakura.

"…" the Kaibunkage stood silently. "I don't know."

That was obviously not the right thing to say as Sakura's pink brows furrowed. How could he not know? He decided to do it and then he did, right? Obviously there had to be some reason he showed up in Wave Country and then brought Sakura back to Ash Country.

"I'm worried about you, Sakura." While his voice had yet to change from the fatherly tone he was using with Shiori, Sakura's eyes still grew wide. "You've… Remained the same. Still uncertain about things. You would like for me to come to Konoha… Yet you have come to accept my life here in Kemuri."

"How can you tell?" Naruto actually snorted before responding.

"I know your type." His response caused Sakura's face to distort in confusion and anger. "Shion-chan had a lot of inner battles, some she told me and others I had to figure out. I figured it was a woman thing but Sayuri is as blunt as they come."

Sakura's eyes went to the bed sheets. "I want things to be set right… I want us to somehow go back in time and fix our mistakes."

"There are no mistakes, Sakura. Our defection, Shiori's birth, even… Even Shion's death wasn't a mistake." Naruto said. The last part was harder to say than he originally thought. "Still, I'm confused and worried about you. I know you mean well, but you have to have seen the obvious hints that nothing will be like you want it to be."

Sakura sat quietly, not liking this conversation at all. While she could mask emotions just as easily as the standard jonin could, she had a terrible weakness when it came to her friends, something Ino fed off of every time the two were together. Naruto would probably break her with mere words if she did not change the topic.

"I have to leave," Sakura realized that Naruto must have felt something similar to her emotions as he was also dodging the topic. "But, I want you to know something. The night that I left… I meant it. I am sorry for whatever you experience afterwards."

With nothing else said, the Shodai Kaibunkage left Sakura in the room with her thoughts. Those words that she had exchanged with Naruto, much like the one's said between her and Sasuke, haunted her since that night. The scenario of a stronger Sakura being able to stop one or both of them also played as well. Why didn't she scream when Sasuke left? Why did she let Naruto get so close to her?

"Ugh…" she grunted as she removed herself from the bed. Disgusted with her thoughts, she moved towards the door to begin her search for the closest shower.

"Oh, um…" Sakura turned to see Chojuro standing. "H-hello Haruno-san… Lord Kaibunkage has asked me… To keep an eye on y-you…" Sakura frowned a bit. "N-not that you need protecting! But to make sure that no one attempts to… You know, attack and you retaliate."

"He thinks I'm that weak?" Sakura asked with an eyebrow arched in question.

"It's to keep the others safe."

"He thinks I can't control my temper?" By now Sakura's hair paled in comparison to Chojuro's face.

"N-no…! I hope…" Chojuro fixed his glasses. "Um… We are planning for the Festival of Lights, a celebration adopted from Demon Country." Sakura gave a nod. It had been all Shiori talked about yesterday, sans her wishes to see Konoha and how great her father was. "Are you alright, Haruno-san?"

"I need to take a shower." Sakura stated.

"Oh, the shower is this way." Chojuro said leading Sakura away. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, but you were on the Kaibunkage's genin squad, right?" Sakura gave him a small nod, though he was too busy looking ahead to see it. "Was he always so hard-working?"

Sakura hesitated in her response. Truth be told, she had only paid attention to his training after the Chunin Exams, more specifically after he defeated Neji. Before then, he was just an annoying blond who constantly bothered her. But she figured that any genin who could learn the _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ let alone the _**Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ must be a hard-worker.

"Yes." she stated.

"Oh… And did he use the _**Shadow Clones**_ for everything?" Sakura actually smiled at the statement.

"Of course." replied Sakura as she attempted to think of a fight he did not use his treasured technique.

Chojuro stopped in front of a door.

"Um, here is the bathroom. There's soap, cloths, and towels in the closet. If you need anything, just call." Chojuro said before walking away.

As Chojuro walked away, he shuddered at the thought of Sakura somehow giving him the slip and then harming a fellow shinobi of the Hidden Smoke or a civilian. Naruto would not be happy and neither would Mei when she returned. In the words of Hirameki Sayuri:

His ass would be lava fried.

* * *

><p>Sumaru stepped into the classroom, several of the students awing at his very presence. Since the expansion of Hoshigakure, the academy had gone from a dingy cabin to an actually school building with several of classrooms and teachers for all ages. The class he was currently looking at was the graduating class. By the end of this semester, they would be genin. Well, most of them anyway.<p>

"Lord Hoshikage," the teacher, Shikoru Aiko said as he entered. She gave him a bow, her chin-length brown hair dangling from her head. "What a surprise."

"Please, rise." Sumaru stated. The woman did as she was told and Sumaru turned to address the class. "I just came to see the next generation of Hoshi shinobi." Sumaru's eyes glazed over the fairly large class. "To think, my replacement might be in this class."

Aiko nodded. "Indeed, it's a promising class."

"Um, Lord Hoshikage," Sumaru eyed the speaking girl. "Is it true that Lady Shion's death will take us into another war?"

"I really wish I could answer that, but there's no definite answer." stated Sumaru. "Lady Shion was dear to all of us and Akatsuki has to pay for her death. Be that as it may, Hoshigakure houses none of…" Sumaru paused. "What Akatsuki is looking for."

"Jinchuriki?" the same girl stated.

"Right," Sumaru had no clue on who was leaking information to academy students, but he was going to find out. "Hoshigakure does not house any containers. We will side with our friends in Kemuri, and help when needed, but there is no definite answer yet."

"Why does other villages laugh at us?" a boy with shaggy dark red hair asked. "My brother said that during the Chunin Exams in Kumo, none of them took Hoshi Nin seriously."

"I will answer that question," Sumaru said. "But you may not like the answer." Sumaru removed his hat before returning his stare towards the students. "Being one of the two kage-villages that are outside of the Five Great Nations, people underestimate us. They say that the term 'kage' is just a term when referring to the Hoshikage or the Kaibunkage. Our village was at one time just a few people that gained power from a meteorite and now that that form of training is gone, we're weak. We're pathetic."

"But we're not! I could kick anyone of their asses!" the boy declared.

"I'm sure you could, which is where my dream comes from." Sumaru smiled before continuing. "Being a part of Hoshi, you're each a star. As of now, your star does not shine as bright as the veterans of the village. But one day, when it is time for me to step down as Hoshikage, one of you will have to take lead and shine the brightest out of everyone else. If you're bright enough, no other village can deny your or any other Star shinobi's existence."

"Whoa…" the boy said.

"I'm going to be Hoshikage!" the girl that asked the first question stated with certainty. "I'm going to be the star that lights up every village's sky!"

Sumaru chuckled. "Well, first you have to become chunin. But I'm sure that if you keep a level head and stay focus, then maybe you will. And if not you, then maybe someone else in this very class…" This got the other students to glance at one another, each attempting to guess who was a more likely candidate than themselves.

"Lord Hoshikage," another boy asked. "Who is stronger between you and the Kaibunkage?"

Sumaru smirked. "While smoke can rise, it can never reach the height of the stars. Remember that."

While the class snickered and oohed at the statement, Sumaru was grateful to throw a jab at Naruto, only because it was no secret that the Kaibunkage did the same thing with the academy students. Besides, if Naruto had a problem with that, Sumaru would be glad to spar with him again.

"Lord Hoshikage," Sumaru turned to see Yotaka. "We have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Sumaru questioned.

"Um… His name is Hanya Nori from the former Hanya Clan…" Yotaka informed.

Sumaru frowned. The Hanya Clan was to the Land of Woods what the Uchiha Clan was to Konohagakure. They were the founders and main members of the Prajna Group, an elite branch of ANBU for Hanyashi no Kuni.

"He says he has a proposition for you and Hoshigakure." Yotaka stated.

"I'm on my way." Sumaru said before walking towards the door.

"Is everything alright Lord Hoshikage?" the girl from earlier asked.

Sumaru gave the class a reassuring smile.

"Everything is fine." stated the Hoshikage while mentally disagreeing with himself.

A clan of assassins within his village was anything but fine.

* * *

><p>Danzo sat down at the table with his council present along with the three representatives from the Hidden Smoke. Mei removed the large kage hat from her head, gaining gasps around the room.<p>

"Terumi Mei…" Danzo stated. "This is quite the surprise."

"I'm here as the representative from Kemuri. To my left, Hirameki Sayuri, and to my right, Kazudan." Mei introduced. "We are glad to be here in Konoha."

"Right. Well," Danzo began. He was really not in the mood for small talk. "Let's talk about the Kaibunkage's refusal to my offer."

"He has his reasons. Reasons that I do agree with." replied Mei. Like Danzo, she wanted to get this meeting over with and return home. "The shinobi you sent were respectable and they made a strong point. However, when the Kazekage asked for Konoha's help months ago, you rejected it. Twice."

"We have apologized for our-"

"If I may," Mei interrupted. "Kemurigakure no Sato is a lovely village. Prospers on its missions quite well. The Kaibunkage wished me to ask this one question for him personally. What could Konoha do for our village?"

"A marriage proposal from one of our most notorious clans." Danzo answered. "If the Kaibunkage should allow us to become allies, we will allow a top-rank Kemuri shinobi to marry Hyuga Hinata."

"Oh brother…" Sayuri muttered, rolling her eyes. The action caused Mei to glare at the teen. "Sorry…"

"Hyuga Hinata is the eldest daughter of Hyuga Hiashi. She is of jonin rank, gaining the title not too long ago. She is well-educated and a master of the Jyuken." Mei's eyes narrowed at Danzo's statements. She hated it when a leader pawned off one of their women as if they were cattle. "All we ask is for your allegiance."

"What does her father have to say?" Mei's eyes turned to Hiashi as she stated this.

Hiashi bowed. "We agreed."

Mei heard Kazudan give a grunt before nodding.

"Right. Well, as a representative, I can't fully agree to anything. But I can take Hyuga-san to Kemuri, with your permissions of course, so she could find a suitable husband. Still," Danzo's visible eye narrowed at Mei. "There is no way of telling what the Kaibunkage is feeling. He could reject the deal completely and send Hyuga-san back home instantly."

"Forgive me," Tsunade spoke up, causing Mei to turn her eyes at the older woman. "But this Kaibunkage sounds a bit… Stubborn. You make it seem like once he makes up his mind, he does it."

Mei smiled. "Our leader had stubborn role models."

Tsunade first assumed that Mei was making a crack at her, Jiraiya, and Kakashi, possibly even the Third Hokage. They were all quite stubborn on certain things after all. Then, she thought about the chances that Mei knew who she was talking about. Maybe Mei was clueless about what Tsunade was doing?

"This leader of yours must like his secrecy." Now it was Inoichi that spoke. "He has not been seen by a lot."

"Or, he has been seen yet no one knew who he was." Mei countered. "He is someone who cannot sit still for long."

Shikamaru frowned. "Stubborn and energetic…? There aren't a lot of people I know that can possess such troublesome attributes and still be quite strong."

"If you're attempting to guess just who our leader is," said Mei as she looked around the table. "Stop. If he wants to reveal himself to you, then he will. But, for the simple fact that he has run into both Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto on two separate occasions, my guess is that he still harbors ill-will for the village they originated from."

"You'll have to forgive those two. They were trained by-"

"I have met and spoken with Hatake Kakashi. I think I know." Koharu did not necessarily like being interrupted, but allowed this to happen for the sake of a new ally.

"While Haruno Sakura's well-being is none of my concern," spoke the Hokage. "Uzumaki's does. He is Konoha's jinchuriki. He belongs to us. So, if you could reveal where he was last known traveling to, it would be most helpful."

"Kumogakure no Sato."

Mei's words caused the Konoha Council to flinch. She inwardly smiled at the lie. It was believable, seeing as the current Raikage would accept Naruto, with hostility of course, due to him being a jinchuriki, Namikaze Minato's son, and an Uzumaki. Plus, due to the extreme dislike between the Hidden Leaf and Hidden Cloud, there was no real way for Danzo to check to see if she was telling the truth or not.

Perfect lie.

"I see." Danzo's voice was barely audible as he thought about all likable scenarios that depicted Naruto's visit to Kumogakure.

"Your leader," Koharu said. "Seems to have garnered the audience of the Kazekage. So what did Sunagakure offer Kemurigakure that created their alliance?"

"That meeting was strictly between the kage from Star, Smoke, and Sand. Even I was not allowed to witness it." Mei answered, partially telling the truth.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

"He has not even hinted what it was?" Shibi asked.

"Nothing." replied the former Kiri Nin. "I wish that I could be more helpful, but he has purposely kept me out of the loop."

"If there are any animosity between you and that so-called kage, there is always room for one with your talent here in Konoha." Homura stated causing Mei to laugh.

"Animosity? There is no animosity between me and any of the Smoke citizens. Well, except for one girl who continues to call me old…" Sayuri took a small subconscious step backwards, knowing Naruto was miles away and unable to reach her in time. When she returned, she would ask to be marked like Sakura and Shiori are so he could use _**Hirashin**_ to save her from Mei's attacks no matter where. "And as for your statement." Mei's voice had drastically changed from her normal respectful tone to her 'kage' voice. "He has earned the title kage and was appointed this position by the citizens and the Ash Daimyo. He is respected, not only in our village, but in others as well. For you to call him a so-called kage would be equivalent to calling the Sannin mere genin."

"There's no way he could be that powerful. If he was, he wouldn't be hiding behind you, now would he?" Koharu stated.

"Listen you hag! Sensei could mop the floor with anyone of you!" Sayuri declared, pointing towards the elder.

"Learn your place child." Sayuri allowed some of her _**Demonic**__**Lightning**_ to dance around her arms.

"You first." the Smoke jonin growled.

"Sayuri, that's enough." Mei said before rising. "This meeting should end before the tension rises any further."

"Agreed." Danzo said. "Please, send my regards to your Kaibunkage."

"I will. Oh, and to you," Sayuri and Kazudan flinched as Mei smiled in her sweetly sinister style towards Koharu. "Say that about our leader again, and I'll kill you myself."

The threat sent chills through the air as Mei placed the kage hat back on her head and led her guards out of the room.

"Sai," the man was by Danzo's side in seconds. "Take two more and follow them. Find out what they are hiding."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Sai replied using a _**Leaf Shushin**_ to exit the room.

Danzo dismissed the council with a single nod, sitting in the room by himself. He had no clue on who the Kaibunkage was, but he was about to find out. And when he did… When he did…

A smirk played on Danzo's lips. Another village would soon fall.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in a tree, relaxing in the shade and cool breeze that swept the area. Her mind, as brilliant as it was, was currently stuck on one problem. Her problem. Her desire for things to go back like they once were, even if that meant Sasuke ignoring her and Naruto annoying her. She just wanted someone, somewhere, to reverse the hands of time and things resume like the good old days. It was stupid for her to continue like this, she knew that, but still this was the only real thing she had fought for. Naruto and Sasuke were the only real losses she had experienced in life, despite them being alive and well.<p>

Still, they were not the same as they once were. None of them were and it bothered Sakura. She was okay with growing up. It was the growing apart that bothered her.

"There you are!" Sakura's emerald eyes turned towards the ground to see Shiori smiling brightly up at her, Ranmaru behind the girl. "I looked everywhere for you!"

Sakura smiled. "I was here resting Shiori."

"No rest! Finish the tour!" Sakura gave a small smile. This girl clearly had the princess persona at times.

"Shiori-chan, that's not how you ask someone to do you a favor." Ranmaru said, his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry Sakura." Shiori said. "May you please show me the rest of Konoha? I want to see where Daddy grew up."

Sakura always had a knack for genjutsu, but recreating a walk-around tour of a place the size of her former home took some energy. Energy she was not ready to waste willingly at the moment. Still, she had promised Shiori and it would be wrong for her to go back on her word. Unlike her teammates, she still tried to live up to her word no matter what.

"Alright Shiori. Here we… Go?" Sakura stated.

Shiori's eyes had changed and the girl stood planted on the ground. Sakura saw a floral design in each eye and looked at Ranmaru with worry. However, the teen just awaited behind Shiori before the girl blinked and fell backwards in a comatose fashion.

Ranmaru sighed. "I knew it was about time for this to happen…" Shiori gave a tired groan before her eyes fluttered opened. "So what did you dream about Shiori-chan?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." The name forced Sakura to jump out of the tree.

"Uchiha? What did he do?" Ranmaru asked.

"He stabbed a blonde lady with lightning." Shiori explained. "She had a thingy right here." Sakura frowned when Shiori pointed to her forehead. "He was bad."

"Chojuro," The swordsman who had been keeping an eye on Sakura all day as instructed looked at Ranmaru. "I'm going to relay this message to Naruto-sensei. Keep an eye on Shiori-chan for me."

"Hai." Chojuro said as Ranmaru quickly hopped away.

"Shiori," Shiori looked at Sakura. "Did the woman's 'thingy' look like this?" Sakura revealed the black diamond for Shiori to see and the little girl shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"It had marks." Shiori said.

"Like this?" Sakura replied, going against her and Naruto's orders by using the _**Yin Seal Release**_.

"Yeah! But not the same color." Shiori said.

"I have to go." Sakura said ending her technique.

"Haruno-san, wait!" Chojuro stated. Sakura paused in her departure and looked at Chojuro. "Sometimes Shiori-san's 'dreams' are not instant. They could take weeks, months, maybe years."

"That's a risk that neither I nor the old Naruto would take. And you can tell him I said that." Sakura said before running off at high speeds.

"She's so cool!" Shiori said before looking at Chojuro. "When I grow up I want to be just like her!"

"Let's hope not." Chojuro said fixing his glasses.

* * *

><p>"Hanya-san, you have yourself a deal." Sumaru said as he shook the man's hand, seconds before he placed his mask back on.<p>

"The Hanya Clan and the Prajna Group are at your service, Lord Hoshikage." Hanya Nori said in a deep voice.

"And you guys are now under the protection of Hoshigakure no Sato." Sumaru stated. "Please remain at your campsite and I will send for you when your desired compound is finished. Your children are welcome at the academy… But they will have to go through the evaluation test."

"The rumors about you are false. You are indeed a kage." Nori stated. "There is one thing that bothers me though… Your relationship with the Hidden Leaf."

"As of now, there are no ties to the Hidden Leaf Village." replied Sumaru. "I understand your past dealings with Danzo." Despite his face being behind a mask, Sumaru still felt the narrowing eyes of Nori. "If there should ever be a time where I would even consider thinking of asking for their hand in alliance, believe that I will run this by you and you will be the first person who will speak at the council meeting."

"Thank you, Lord Hoshikage." stated Nori with a bow.

Sumaru gave a small nod and the man walked out of his office, Akane soon entering.

"Should I send a message to the Kaibunkage?" Akane asked.

"No. I'll tell him at the festival." Sumaru replied. "For the moment, we need to prepare a meeting for tomorrow. Hoku-chan needs me at home today."

"Oh. Something special planned?" asked a grinning Akane.

"Go." The Hoshikage's assistant left the room with a smile on her face. "I need a new assistant."

* * *

><p>Mei walked down the path with her two escorts, Sayuri to her right and Kazudan to her left. The girl to her right was currently nursing a small lump on her head for commenting on Mei's age a few moments ago.<p>

"I don't like those guys." Mei glanced as Sayuri spoke while rubbing her head. "They're all… Shady."

"You can only get shade from tree leaves." Mei spoke.

"Actually," Sayuri responded. "Clouds make shade. And a cloud of smoke or sand can make shade. And rocks create shade if their big enough. So that doesn't make-"

"Shut up Sayuri." Mei interrupted.

"Lady Mei how long do you want them to follow us?" Kazudan asked.

"Let them come to the village. Our 'weak' leader will be glad to teach them a lesson." Mei said with a smile.

"I say we turn around and kick all their asses!" Both Mei and Kazudan sighed at Sayuri's words. "Fine! If you don't want to do it, I'll do it. Just say the world Granny Mei and I'll do it!" Mei instantly stopped and Kazudan swore he saw flames in the visible eye of Mei.

"Run." Kazudan said to Sayuri.

Hearing Naruto's enforcer sound fearful was more than Sayuri needed to use her _**Mayfly Technique**_ and leave the area.

"Kazudan," Kazudan began to sweat a bit as Mei smiled at him. "Excuse me while I go murder Hirameki Sayuri. Make sure that those three following us arrives to Kemurigakure safely. If our leader won't deal with them, I will."

Kazudan nodded as Mei walked away in a calm manner. He then turned his head to scan the area. The three Leaf shinobi were now heading the opposite way at a face pace. And sadly, he wanted to join them.

* * *

><p>The small village known as Ishigakure no Sato was not a village many outsiders spoke great things about. Sure, their military was above the standard for being one of the lesser known villages and they were pretty disciplined in their training, but many villages knew them for one reason. And that reason was Kagami Dōsame.<p>

Currently, the leader of the Village Hidden in Stones stood in his office. His veteran brown eyes scoured the iron gates that stood as his village's main gates. His graying black hair trailed down his back freely. He took a hand and stroked his long white beard in a thoughtful manner. He was currently wearing white tunic with tan pants.

His mind played all the risks he had done for his village. His meeting with Naruto has made him realize just how old he was now. In his prime, he probably could have taken Naruto out back then. But he wasn't…

Until recently that is.

A smirk played on his face as he moved his hand onto his forearm where he saw a symbol that resembled a lemniscate, the infinity symbol.

"Kagami-dono, we are ready for your departure." one of the guarding jonin said from behind his closed door.

"I am on my way." Dōsame stated. "I retrieve my armor."

"Hai." Dōsame heard footsteps heading away.

"Soon we will meet again Uzumaki…"


	11. Arc I Ch XI

Kaibunkage

**Arc I**

_**Chapter XI**_

_ "When there is a true desire in the heart and that desire is strong… That is when he finds real strength that even he did not know he had!"_

_ - _Orochimaru, founder and leader of Otogakure no Sato

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled as he watched his daughter hop around the room, flapping her arms as if she was imitating a young bird attempting to fly for the first time. Of course, he really did not blame her for the excitement. There was a festival going on after all.<p>

Still, that did not stop him from having work to do.

"You should've done this earlier instead of worrying about you-know." Mei said as she rested on the couch in Naruto's office. He spared her a disapproving glance before she smiled. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Dizzy…" Naruto turned his attention to his daughter before she fell onto the floor in a seated position, her eyes clenched shut.

Naruto smiled. "Shiori-chan, making yourself sick before we even get to join the festival isn't a good idea." Shiori nodded, trying to stop the room from spinning. "Maybe you should relax with Mei."

Shiori then looked at Naruto. "Will Sakura be here?" Naruto shrugged. "Aw… She promised me a tour of Konoha…"

"I can tell you about it Shiori-chan." Mei said.

"But it's not the same." Shiori said standing up. She staggered a bit, still dizzy before steadying herself. "She was showing me the village."

"I will find her and she'll show you the rest. I promise." Naruto stated, ending the conversation before Shiori showed her true princess colors. "But until then, rest Shiori-chan. You will be busy later on."

Shiori pouted. "Do I have to wear a kimono for dinner?"

"Yes." Mei said, causing both Uzumaki to show their displeasure in formal wear. Mei only sighed before using a motherly tone to both blonds. "Naruto, you are the Kaibunkage. You have no choice but to dress in formal wear unless you want Kemuri to look like a pack of classless savages. And Shiori, you are a priestess and the daughter of the Kaibunkage. If he has to wear one, you do too."

"Okay Baa-chan…" Shiori said in a defeated tone.

"Whatever Mei…" Naruto muttered.

Mei sighed. "Why do I even bother?"

* * *

><p>Tsunade walked into her home before pausing. The chakra signature she felt was unlike Jiraiya's and Shizune's the only two people she allows in her house when not present. This sent her on high alert instantly. Her eyes inspected everything in view to see if it had been adjusted, even by a hair.<p>

"Calm down Shishou. It's just me." Tsunade's eyes widened as one Haruno Sakura entered via kitchen. A pleasant smile plastered on her face. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"The guards? How'd you pass the guards?" Tsunade questioned.

Sakura's smile grew. "What guards?"

"You… You killed them?" Sakura giggled before shaking her head side-to-side for no. "What are you doing here? Do you know what will happen if Danzo finds you here?"

"I have some news." Now Sakura's playfulness had left her. "Orochimaru is planning an attack on the village. Or at least Sasuke is." Tsunade's mouth opened as if she was going to interject, but Sakura continued. "He stabs you with _**Chidori**_. That's why I'm here. To prevent that from happening."

"How do you know this? And where have you been?" Sakura sighed.

"Can we sit down? Please?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed but moved to take a seat, Sakura sitting across from the Shodaime Hokage's granddaughter. "When I left, I went looking for Naruto first. I knew that Sasuke would be at one of Orochimaru's bases, but Naruto had vanished from the face of the planet."

"Did you find him?" questioned Tsunade.

"I did… But I can't tell you where-"

"He is the Kaibunkage, isn't he?" Tsunade stated quietly.

Sakura showed shock for a brief moment before calming down.

"Yes, he is." Tsunade sat back in her seat as Sakura continued. "I'm sure the news of High Priestess Shion's death has spread throughout Konoha."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Tsunade stated.

"Naruto and Shion have a daughter, Uzumaki Shiori. She has the ability to see into the future, though she can't control this ability to my understanding. They come spontaneously." Sakura explained. "She saw Sasuke killing you with _**Chidori**_."

"You were in Kemuri?" The question caused Sakura to frown slightly.

"Yes… Briefly. Why?" asked the pinkette.

"Naruto… How is he? Did he speak to you?" questioned the buxom blonde.

Sakura sighed. "There weren't a lot of words exchanged… When I arrived to Kemuri, I was jailed." Tsunade gasped. "No. It was what I wanted. I knew that Naruto would come to me if he knew that I was in prison. Or a holding cell, I should say. And he did come but…"

"But…"

"We ended up fighting." Tsunade glared at her former apprentice. "I thought… I thought I could actually pull it off. With the extensive training I had, I thought that I was actually going to win." Sakura paused and turned to the floor. "But he didn't give me everything he had. He was holding back."

Tsunade smiled. "Seems as if he still-"

"No he doesn't." Sakura interrupted, her eyes shooting to meet Tsunade's. "He is nothing like he was. He doesn't care for the Hidden Leaf. He doesn't care about my or Sasuke's well-being. He hardly smiles. I haven't seen one bowl of ramen at his desk. He's changed."

"Sakura," Tsunade calmly said. "You sound angered by this. Is there something wrong?"

"I left to bring them back. But I can't now." Sakura said angrily. "Both of them have made it clear to me that they want to stay the way things are. And what about me? What about the village? What are we to them? Nothing."

Tsunade exhaled softly. "I understand why you're angry Sakura but-"

"They abandoned us!" By now, Sakura was clearly shouting which worried Tsunade. "They forgot the first rule Kakashi-sensei taught us!"

There was no getting to Sakura whenever she was in this state and Tsunade knew that. She just stared at the pink-haired Missing-nin like she did years ago; worriedly. Sakura's ambitions caused her to act akin to Sasuke with the training regime and smiling-mask that Naruto once used.

"Do you want some tea?" Tsunade offered. Sakura nodded and Tsunade rose to her feet. "You miss him, don't you?"

Sakura went to reply but Tsunade moved towards the kitchen. Sakura stood up and followed her.

"Miss who?"

Tsunade smiled. "Naruto of course. You miss him, don't you?" Sakura was silent. "You can't lie to me Sakura. I've known this for years."

"He promised me…" was all Sakura said.

"That he would bring Sasuke back?" Tsunade asked.

"That he was never going to leave." Tsunade noticeably flinched. Naruto had also told her something like that. "Now look at him… A daughter… A village…"

Tsunade watched as Sakura trailed off. While she was happy that Sakura was venting, it still disturbed her that Sakura had not changed much. She was still fixated on the past, something Tsunade herself had a problem with.

"Tea." Sakura's voice broke Tsunade's thoughts and the Senju descendant looked at Sakura. "You were making tea, weren't you?"

"Hai." Tsunade stated.

* * *

><p>The War Council consisted of four men. They were Kagame Dōsame, Mikadzuki Kageno, Uchiha Sasuke, and Orochimaru.<p>

Kageno was a man in his mid-twenties with short spiky brown hair and dark blue eyes. Beneath his left eye was a hook-shaped scar which he received in battle years ago. He wore his Mizukage robes, his hat sitting to his side.

"Everything should be in place. Our forces are ready to move out." Dōsame stated.

"What do you mean, 'should be' in place?" questioned Kageno, his voice as stoic as Gaara's.

Dōsame glanced at the Mizukage. "My troops have lined the area that Orochimaru has asked for. We have been waiting for days. It was your regiment that-"

"Dōsame, Kageno, let's not fight amongst each other." Orochimaru stated. "Everything is right on schedule." Orochimaru looked over towards Sasuke. "Sasuke, you seem a little dazed."

"Children shouldn't be apart of wars…" Dōsame stated under his breath, though the Uchiha picked up on it.

"Sasuke governs Otogakure when I am unable to. He is my successor." Dōsame turned his eyes from Sasuke to Orochimaru.

"Kabuto must be taking the news well." spoke the Ishi leader.

"We should be talking about the fall of Konohagakure, not who succeeds Orochimaru incase of death." said the Mizukage before turning his attention to Orochimaru. "The Kaibunkage has Terumi Mei at his disposal as well as Chojuro, a swordsman. If they interfere due to the usage of Ishigakure or being in proximity of Wave Country, a friend of Kemurigakure, I doubt that Ishigakure's blockade would be able to hold up against Kemuri and Konoha if the battle should somehow spread out of the village."

Orochimaru snickered. "Always the tactician. Thinking ten steps ahead. But I've already thought of those scenarios as well. We are good to go."

"You're going to withhold Uchiha-san from the battle, aren't you?" Kageno continued. "That seems like something you would do… The ace in the hole." Dōsame glance back and forth between Kageno and Orochimaru. "It doesn't matter to me. My personal gain in this war is Tsunade. Her medical abilities have caught my attention."

"What of Haruno Sakura?" Orochimaru replied.

"No… Her skills, as great as they may or may no be, aren't what I'm looking for. Despite rumors, a clone could never defeat its original. I want Tsunade, not her apprentice." Orochimaru rose from his seat after Kageno finished.

"Sasuke, follow me. There is something I want to tell you." The Uchiha slowly rose afterwards and followed Orochimaru out of the room.

"Do you know who the Kaibunkage is?" asked the Mizukage, his eyes analyzing Dōsame's physical response.

"No." the elder stated. Kageno hummed in thought. "You don't trust me?"

"No I don't. Again, it doesn't matter to me whether you do or not." Kageno stated. "Just know that withholding information is treason in my village. I see all, hear all, and know all. If this temporary alliance should last, your honesty will be needed at all times… Or else."

"Or else what?" Dōsame challenged.

Kageno rose from his seat. "Or else I'll destroy you and your family." Dōsame froze as the words left Kageno's mouth. "We should prepare, Kagami-san."

Dōsame only stood up, his anger building up inside of him. Being a father and a grandfather, his family was his life. No one messed with them. For Kageno, a man Dōsame has had little contact with, to know such a thing angered the older and larger man to no end. But he would withhold his information from his temporary comrades. His ships will seek out Kaibun no Kuni, find Kemurigakure no Sato, and destroy it by the time this war was over.

And then he would teach Kageno a lesson in respect.

* * *

><p>"This is great!" chirped Shiori as she ate some of the meat she acquired from a Suna stand. She looked up at her current guardian. "What is it Ran-nii?"<p>

"Spiced jerky." Ranmaru stated, oblivious to Shiori's reddening face. He turned down to see the girl almost in tears due to the extreme heat. Smiling, he handed her a cup of water which she downed quickly. "Too hot?"

"This would be great in ramen!" Shiori exclaimed before taking another bite of the jerky.

"It's a celebration and here you are babysitting." Ranmaru turned to see his two former teammates, Sayuri and Marashu.

Like Ranmaru and Sayuri, Marashu was also an orphan, though is origins came from somewhere in the Land of Fire. Marashu had auburn hair that was neatly combed on his head. His hair fell on the sides of his face and covered the top portion of his face. He usually had a serious look on his face, burrowing into people with his brown eyes, unlike now. After close inspections of him, one could see the shark-tooth shaped scar on his right cheek. And like Sayuri and Ranmaru, Marashu was also dressed in his jonin attire.

"Hey! It's the wolf guy!" Shiori said. Due to Marashu's constant want of missions, he and Shiori have not had the pleasure of bonding like Sayuri and Ranmaru have. So the blonde only knew him as "the wolf guy" due to his ability.

"Marashu and I just tried the gravity challenge again. Neither of us can top Naruto-sensei's record though." Sayuri said before smiling at Shiori. "Oi, Shiori-chan! Wanna go throw some water balloons at people?"

"What stand is that?" Ranmaru asked.

"There isn't one." Marashu replied. "Sayuri wishes to cause mischief to the visitors. Naruto-sensei won't be pleased about it at all if-"

"Let's go!" Shiori said excitedly as she grabbed Sayuri hand.

"See you two losers later!" Sayuri replied as she lifted Shiori up onto her back and dashed off.

Ranmaru sighed. "We were a tracking and espionage team. Does she really think that we can't find her in time?"

"Sayuri was not really the brightest of our team, was she?" Ranmaru smirked. It was rare to hear Marashu to crack a joke. "Should we find her now?"

"Yeah." Ranmaru said as his eyes gave off a small glow. "Race you to the finish." Marashu nodded before jumping off, transforming into a wolf in mid-jump. "I hate it when he does that."

Ranmaru followed his teammate, using his dojutsu to find Sayuri with Shiori.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at Jugo, then Suigetsu, and finally Karin.<p>

"Orochimaru wants us to go in last. We will do this differently than any other mission. We will work solely as a team." Suigetsu frowned at this while Jugo and Karin showed their shock. "As pathetic as Konoha is, Kiri and Ishi are no better. They will be no help to us at all."

Suigetsu's brows furrowed more. "And how will we do this?"

"Our target is the Hokage and Tsunade. Orochimaru has deemed Jiraiya off-limits." explained the Uchiha. "I will lead. Karin, you will stay behind me. Jugo and Suigetsu, you will bring up the rear. We will travel during the paths that I marked. I know the village better than you three. When Karin has a lock on either Danzo or Tsunade, we will go to the nearest location and dispose of them."

"You make it sound like we're going against ordinary people." Suigetsu stated. "These are one of the Sannin and the Hokage. They will be well guarded, plus they're no pushovers."

"I hate saying this, but Suigetsu's right. This'll be hard for us Sasuke-kun." Karin said.

"When Orochimaru gave me the option to make a team, I chose you three. I handpicked you for a reason. If this were the dobe or Itachi, I would order you to stay back." Sasuke said. "Unless you're doubtful of your abilities, this should be as easy as I said."

Suigetsu sat silently. This was the closest Sasuke has ever come to complimenting the other three members of Hebi. Whatever Sasuke wanted from this battle must have been great for the Uchiha to go out on a limb and encourage his teammates.

"We will do our best, Sasuke." Jugo stated.

"Hn." Sasuke left with the famous Uchiha grunt.

* * *

><p>Sayuri and Shiori giggled as Sayuri held a water balloon in her hand.<p>

"Alright Shiori-chan, I'm going to show you which poor sap to target." Sayuri said quietly before looking down into the streets. "See that guy right there?" Shiori peered over the edge of the roof to see who Sayuri was pointing to before nodding. "Watch and learn."

Shiori watched Sayuri hurled the balloon towards the man. The two were deeply surprised when the balloon ran into a barrier before disappearing.

"Damn…" Sayuri stated before a water balloon appeared over her head and fell directly on her. A pink shield protected Shiori of the water causing Sayuri to mentally curse Shion's protectiveness.

"Sorry boys, looks like I win." Sayuri turned her damp head to see her former teammates and sensei, Naruto with an amused smirk on his face. "You know Sayuri-chan, I'm glad to see you up to your old mischievous self, but dragging my daughter along with you isn't going to make me any more lenient."

"I thought you were in a meeting?" questioned Sayuri.

"Done." Naruto said. "Giving me all the time in the world to spend with my favorite daughter and students."

Shiori grinned before running to Naruto, the man lifting his daughter into his arms. Sayuri stood up, still a bit sour about having a water balloon dropped on her head.

"Come on Sayuri-chan, there're several stands down there." Naruto said.

"Is Ina-chan down there? She's really awesome!" Naruto gave a small frown before realizing that she was speaking of Kurama Inala, a new classmate of Shiori's.

"Everyone is down there except you two." replied the Shodai. "Now let's go. You've been bouncing off of the walls all day." Shiori's wide grin was not missed by those around her. "And as for you three, I'll see you three at the training grounds tonight."

"Should we be prepared for a spar, Naruto-sensei?" Marashu asked since the last time the three of them were at the training grounds it was to discuss Aku's betrayal. Naruto's students were precious to him, and being such, he always told them drastic things alone.

"Believe it." Naruto said before vanishing via _**Hirashin**_.

"…" Naruto's former students were left on the rooftop in their own thoughts until Sayuri spoke up. "We're going to get our asses kicked."

"Bingo." Ranmaru said.

* * *

><p>Despite the festival going on, Sakura was in a solemn mood. What was worse was the fact that her former teacher and Naruto's were currently conversing amongst themselves, leaving her out of their tête-à-tête.<p>

Though, after years of being Ino's best friend, Sakura was easily to pick up what was being said.

"We can't take the risk that she is right. We have to go to Danzo." Jiraiya stated quietly.

"And say what? I got the information from Sakura?" Sakura rolled her eyes. As if she was going to stay long enough for Danzo to do anything anyway. "We have to make sure she's right. Hasn't someone in your network picked this up yet?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Sorry hime, but no. This is news to me."

"So what do we do?" Tsunade asked.

"I'll talk to Danzo. Make sure that no one finds Sakura here." Sakura's eyes narrowed. It sounded as if Jiraiya actually cared for her well-being. Weird…

"Go." Tsunade said.

Sakura sat up in her seat with her eyes closed. She had to think of a way to leave here. If not for her own sake, then for the promise she made to Shiori. She cursed the fact that she had adopted Naruto's nindo as her own.

"Sakura," Sakura looked at the woman that addressed her. "Are you certain about this?"

"Chojuro, a swordsman, told me that her 'dreams' are not always instant. He said that it could be months before it happens. But I'm not taking any chances." Sakura said.

"Are you doing this to save me or are you doing this to face Sasuke?" Once the question left Tsunade's mouth, the Slug Princess swore she saw a crack in Sakura's emotional shell. "Sakura, you can be honest with me. I won't be offended."

"Shishou… Has my will died out?" The question seemed completely off topic and Tsunade's frown only verified her confusion. "Naruto showed me a tree… The Tree of New Beginnings… He said that it reminded him of reality. His passion that he once held for this village is gone and in its place is his love for Kemurigakure no Sato." Sakura gave Tsunade a puzzled look. "Am I the same way? Has my own wants caused me to become just like them?"

Tsunade had no clue on how to tackle the subject. She did not want to remind Sakura that the pinkette left Konoha in search for her two teammates that willingly left. But at the same time she wanted to at least break the ice with Sakura's problem.

"In a way." Tsunade answered.

Sakura frowned. "In a way?"

"Yes, in a way. You have your own reasons for leaving, just like they did. You are similar in that matter." Sakura seemed to be content with the response as her frown lessened.

"Today is the Festival of Lights." Sakura stated absentmindedly. "A celebration in Kemurigakure…" Tsunade gave Sakura a look that egged the younger woman to elaborate. "Some sort of yearly thing where the people light lanterns up and sends their wishes into the sky."

"So what's so important about it?" Tsunade questioned.

"Shiori really wanted me to see the lanterns. She says that her parents always kept her awake long enough to see them." Sakura said before smiling. "To think that I would be persuaded to see such a thing by a small child. But the way she described it…"

Tsunade only sat quietly. It was rumored that Naruto had some ability to change people for the better. Could Shiori have that same ability? Whenever Sakura spoke of her, Sakura's former happiness shone just a bit. Of course, this was way more happiness shown when she spoke of Naruto and/or Sasuke.

"You seem quite fond of Naruto's daughter." Tsunade stated.

And just like that, whatever opening Sakura had revealed was instantly closed. She now sat with a smile on her face that would fool many to believe that she was alright. Tsunade would always remember it as the last smile Sakura gave her before slipping out of the village.

"She's just an obstacle stopping Naruto from returning, that's all." Sakura said. "Don't worry though. I'll…" Tsunade was shocked to hear Sakura stop mid-sentence. From what the Bingo Books have stated, Sakura was severely tunnel visioned and all those in her way to her goal, child or not, was disposed of. "I'll think of something."

Tsunade gave Sakura a nod.

Yes. Shiori did have Naruto's special ability.

* * *

><p>The group clapped and cheered after the performance was over. The Hanya Clan, though notorious for their assisination, incorporated their swordsmanship into an art of dancing, something passed down from generation to generation. Their performance, though a bit too realistic, was simply awe-inspiring.<p>

"Wow, that was great." Naruto said.

"Hmph, I could've done that." Sayuri said with her arms crossed.

Mei glanced at the teenager. "Sayuri, what have I told you about courtesy, especially during the festival? These people came across the land to show us their ways. Respect them."

"Besides, you use Demonic Lightning that would undoubtedly paralyze your partner. The show would be a bit boring then." Ranmaru added. Sayuri glared at him. "It's just an observation, Sayuri."

"What if you did it?" Ranmaru frowned at Sayuri's request. "You could use those lightning thingies that you got from the dead guy and I could use my dirks and-"

"Sayuri-chan," Naruto interrupted with an amused grin. "As strong as Ranmaru is I doubt that he could build enough Lightning chakra to deflect yours."

"Can I have some more spiced jerky?" Shiori asked from her position on Naruto's shoulders.

"Spiced jerky…?" The Kaibunkage asked as he looked at his three former students. While Marashu subtly stepped away from Ranmaru, Sayuri visibly thumbed towards the violet haired teen. "You gave her spiced jerky? The stuff from Suna? Do you know what the use for that stuff?"

"Uh… For her sake, let's not say." Ranmaru stated.

"Come on Shiori-chan, I'll get you some more." Naruto sat Shiori on the ground and the younger blonde took Mei's hand. "Seriously Naruto, no one needs to know what they use for it. It's still good to a lot of people."

Naruto did not attempt to respond as Mei had given him a death glare with the statement. Though he did want to tell his daughter that the jerky she ate came from kind of gazelle. He then turned his stare to Ranmaru.

"Your ass is so fried…" Sayuri muttered before she stepped away from Ranmaru.

Naruto only sighed. "Come on you three. Let's see the other new things brought by Suna that doesn't include lizard tongues or unknown parts of gazelle."

"Hai Sensei." Marashu stated.

* * *

><p>His eye gazed at what he could rightfully call his.<p>

The grand village of Konohagakure no Sato of the Land of Fire homed many legends. Their leader, the Hokage, was said to be one of the greatest shinobi of all time. The title 'kage' meant a lot within the lands of the shinobi, but the title 'Hokage' meant much more. It almost demanded total respect. But there was also a con with the title. It brought enemies from the other countries. It also meant that the emergencies of the village were almost solely rested upon the leader, the Hokage.

"So," The Godaime Hokage said to the other person in his office, his back to the man. "Orochimaru has finally turned down my hospitality?"

"I'm sure." the mysterious man said.

"Jiraiya was telling the truth then, eh? Since my team failed to follow those Kemuri Nin back to their village, my attention will not be divided." Danzo stated. "To think that all this time I have allowed Orochimaru to run free without a second thought and he still has dreams of burning my village to the ground."

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell all of Orochimaru-sama's plans." the man stated.

Danzo actually chuckled. "No… I think you will tell me everything." Danzo turned to the man before revealing Shisui's Sharingan. "Now tell me what I want to know."

* * *

><p>The moment had finally come. Nightfall came in the Land of Ash and the people that currently stuffed the streets of Hidden Smoke Village all held their Chinese lanterns to them, muttering what they wished the most.<p>

Currently, Naruto had his eyes closed, wishing that Shiori got whatever she wished for. He did not care about his own wants, some would come and others would not. But as long as his daughter was happy, he was happy. Opening his blue eyes, he released his lantern, watching it float up into the sky with a few others.

One by one, more lanterns were lit and released, sending the wishes of Hoshigakure, Sunagakure, and Kemurigakure into the night sky.

"Beautiful." Naruto heard Matsuri state. He eyed the woman and the Kazekage. "Is there something wrong, Lord Kaibunkage?"

Naruto shook his head. Gaara had taught Matsuri how to bluff, that was obvious. It was similar to how Hokuto referred to Naruto as Lord Kaibunkage whenever they were "officially" on duty, despite being good friends.

Something was clearly going on between those two.

"It gets bigger every year." commented the Hoshikage as the three kages and their closest advisors and family stood atop of the Kaibunkage Tower, looking at the mass of lanterns being sent into the air. "Hopefully no one wished for war."

Naruto watched as Shiori followed her lantern skillfully, though it was yards above them by now. She sure had the eye of a trained shinobi, that was for sure.

"Sakura missed the lanterns…" the young girl said, alerting the adults on the roof.

"Naruto," Naruto looked at Gaara. "I think it's time for my announcement."

Naruto nodded before looking at Mei. Without a word, Mei led Gaara to the balcony below so he could address the people.

"Didn't know so many people did this kind of thing." Kankuro stated. Temari glared at her brother, daring him to say something wrong about another vilage's tradition in front of its leader. "We should have thought of this…"

"Baka…" the blonde muttered under her breath.

"I think your brother's talking below us." Naruto said, eying Matsuri out of the corner of his eye. "I wonder what it could be about."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Naruto smiled a bit. It was strange seeing Gaara addressing a crowd. "Tonight is a night of celebration and on the behalf of Sunagakure no Sato, I am grateful that the Kaibunkage invited us to be a part of it." Now Naruto and Sumaru were looking at Matsuri as her blush became noticeable even in the night atmosphere. "I want to continue this celebration by announcing that my future wife, Matsuri, is pregnant with our first child."

As the others below began to cheer, Naruto and Sumaru turned towards Matsuri.

"Oh… So you've been sleeping with the Kazekage, eh?" Matsuri's blush deeped at Naruto's words. "Well… Congratulations."

"Naruto-kun," Hokuto said in a motherly tone. "Must I remind you of who's here?"

Naruto looked down at his daughter, her face in a normal frown of confusion as she attempted to deciper exactly what "sleeping with" someone meant. He groaned at the thought of Shion bashing him in the head for such a comment.

Curse that Pervy Sage.

"How about we continue this inside?" Naruto suggested as he hoisted his daughter on his shoulders, causing her to giggle. "So I can put one princess to be?"

"Aw! But I want to look at the wishes!" Shiori whined.

"You won't know if your wish will come true or not if you don't go to sleep to see tomorrow." Naruto countered.

"Right." Shiori said happily.

"I'll be right back." Naruto told Sumaru. "Say goodnight Shiori."

"Night!" the girl said cheerfully before she and her father vanished before the others' eyes.

"She's going to be a man-eater." Temari joked.

"I feel sorry for the poor bastards that will even try to look at her." Kankuro added. "Naruto would probably give them a long talk and he's probably going to remind him that he's the Kaibunkage, the jinchuriki of the Nine-tails, and a sage. And if that doesn't scare them off, her 'grandmother' will surely do the job."

"What about her grandmother?" The voice of Mei reached Kankuro's ears.

Without his face paint, Temari saw her brother blanch in fear as the redhead woman move to Kankuro with a sweet smile.

"Did you say something about me Kankuro-san?" Mei asked. Kankuro shook his head fiercely. "Good. Because if you did, I'd have to kill you."

"Right…" Kankuro said. For some odd reason, everything he said to Mei was misheard and misinterpret causing her to threat him all day long.

"It's hard to believe that while we're celebrating, a war is starting." Sumaru stated.

"If what Shiori has predicted is true," responded Mei. "Then the only thing I fear is Naruto doing something reckless in attempt to save Tsunade." Gaara and Sumaru nodded, noting their friend's reckless attitude when someone he cared about was on the line. "If he exposes himself as the Kaibunkage it'll give Konoha more reasons to investigate our village. That would not end well for any of us."

"You're right." said the Kazekage.

"Naruto-kun said that Shion's prediction about his death against Moryo was wrong. Maybe Shiori's vision will be like that." Hokuto said.

"If that's true," Hokuto looked at Mei as the older woman spoke. "Then we should be prepared for what happens instead."

"Hai." Gaara said.

* * *

><p>In Konoha, the dark haired woman watched the orb of light float higher and higher into the sky, causing those who saw it to stare at it in wonder. A smile graced her lips as she realized that she had not broken all of her promises. Even if she was no there, she still celebrated.<p>

"Now what was that for?" Turning, she spotted the self-proclaimed super pervert as he leaned against a tree. "Are you sending signals to the enemy?"

"Sending my wishes to the heavens above."

Jiraiya chuckled quietly. "Didn't think you still believed in that stuff, Sakura."

"Shiori asked me to celebrate with her, so I am." Sakura responded before looking at the lone lantern in the sky. "I feel foolish for even doing this…"

"Why?" asked Jiraiya.

"Wishing? That's for kids. I'm not a kid anymore." Sakura answered.

"That's not what I see." Sakura spared the sage a glare before turning her attention back to her wish carrier. "You still have your childish dreams about Naruto and Sasuke returning and living a happy life. That's pretty childish if you ask me."

Sakura snorted. "Says that man who spent decades chasing after his teammate."

"And I admit that that was foolish of me," said JIraiya. "I had the same childish mentality you had. All because I never understood why."

Now Sakura turned to Jiraiya completely. "Why what?"

"Why he left. But… I have a pretty good reason now." Sakura was going to ask what it was, but the Toad Hermit moved towards her, an unlit Chinese lantern in his hand. "It's just too bad that I realized it too late. The Third would probably still be alive. Hell, the Fourth might be alive if I had've known then what I know now."

Sakura frowned. "So you're telling me that some people might die because of my chose to leave? That's ridiculous. All of my friends and sensei are strong enough to take care of themselves."

Jiraiya whispered something to the lantern in his hand before revealing a match and lightning it. He gave it a small push upwards before it began floating away.

"I'm telling you that you should remember where your home is before it gets destroyed." Jiraiya said.

"I'm looking at it." Jiraiya smiled lightly at the woman's remark. "Every time someone attacks the Hidden Leaf, the village gets hurt but never destroyed. It will remain for eternity probably. Even if I'm not allowed in this 'home' anymore."

"I'm sure you have another home, Sakura." Jiraiya stated.

"Those are more like resting areas."

Jiraiya shook his head. "That's not what I'm talking about either." This got a confused reaction from Tsunade's former apprentice. "Home is where someone is thinking of you. And if I had to guess, I know at least one person that will always think of you."

Sakura smiled. "Knownig that baka, his either putting Shiori to sleep so he can get some sleep or blowing off some steam."

"And you know that for a fact?" Sakura nodded at the question.

"Very certain." spoke the medic.

* * *

><p>Sayuri eyed her two former teammates before Naruto appeared in front of them.<p>

"Alright Naruto-sensei, what's the excuse today? A black cat? Lost on the road of life?" Sayuri said.

"I'm giving you three one final mission." Naruto spoke.

"A mission…?" Ranmaru repeated.

"What is it Sensei?" Marashu questioned.

"You three are going to Konoha." said the Shodai. "Kazudan will be your squad leader."

"What is the mission?" Ranmaru asked.

Naruto closed his eyes. "You're going to break into Tsunade's home." This alerted the three teens. "Once there, you will use the same method we used when we transported the Kurama Clan."

Sayuri tensed. "But wouldn't that put you-"

"I think he knows that." Marashu interrupted his female teammate. "Sensei, should we really do this for Shiori's dream? If her vision isn't supposed to come true for another year or so then-"

"Marashu," despite only speaking to one of his former students, all three paid full attention. "This is something that all three kages have thought about. Gaara will send a team to infiltrate Oto and Sumaru will send a team into Ishi." Naruto opened his blue eyes. "Besides, Sakura was right. I won't risk Tsunade's life because of my grudge with the village."

"What should we do if we run into any trouble?" asked Ranmaru.

"For any Leaf shinobi, you will not kill them." Naruto said with a tone of authority. "But for anyone from Sound or Stone," Sayuri, Ranmaru, and Marashu waited for their orders impatiently. "Eliminate them."

"It's about damn time Sensei!" Sayuri said with excitement. "Now I can show the world the power of Kemuri's Black Rose, Hirameki Sayuri!"

Naruto smiled. "That's the spirit. Now go, Kazudan is waiting for you at the main gates."

"I'm on it!" Sayuri said before using her _**Mayfly Technique**_ to leave the area.

Marashu sighed. "I will make sure that she doesn't run off without us."

Ranmaru gave Marashu a nod before Marashu leaped away. Ranmaru then looked at Naruto who stood quietly.

"Naruto-sensei," Naruto glanced at Ranmaru. "Are you alright? You seem off." Naruto nodded. "You're saving Tsunade in an attempt to fix your mistake, right?"

Naruto smiled. "Sometimes I wonder if insight is your true dojutsu, Ranmaru." Ranmaru grinned at the praise. "I can't go back in time and fix my mistakes with Shion, but I can stop myself from repeating that same mistake."

"Hai." Ranmaru said turning around.

"Ranmaru." Naruto said, stopping Ranmaru's departure momentarily. "This mission needs to be done quickly and flawlessly."

Ranmaru gave Naruto a thumbs up.

"You can count on me Sensei." Ranmaru replied before dashing off.

Naruto turned towards the sky. "I really hope so…"


	12. Arc II Ch I

Kaibunkage

**Arc II**

_**Chapter I**_

_"People become stronger because there are memories that they will not forget."_

_ - Tsunade_

* * *

><p>Mei watched as Naruto did his paperwork. She frowned slightly, trying to figure out what his mind was really set on. Obviously it had something to do with the latest mission he had sent his former students and Kazudan on. Plus there was the missing Haruno Sakura that irked Mei. It was bad enough that Naruto periodically stopped to see if the woman was still alive or not, but with Shiori whining over her as well just made Mei that much annoyed. While Mei was willing to forgive Sakura, she would always have have displeasure towards those that hurt her family. And Kemuri was her family.<p>

"Something wrong Mei-chan?" Mei broke from her thoughts to see Naruto staring at her. "You kind of drifted off."

"Are you worried for them?" questioned Mei. Naruto hesitated before shaking his head no. "You are, aren't you? Naruto, you can tell me what's wrong."

The young kage simply sighed. "I'm not worried about my team. I know their strengths and weaknesses. I've trained them to counter out each others disadvantages and use a tactiful retreat when needed."

"Then who are you worried about?"

Mei's question seemed to have hit something inside of Naruto, because he returned to his paperwork. Of course, this did not sit well with Mei who was seconds away from melting the entire desk to get his attention. Thankfully, she had a little bit more self-control than that.

"Naruto…"

"…" The blond continued to do his paperwork until he felt a cold chill run down his spine. Looking up, he saw the telltale signs of one pissed off woman and decided to quell the anger before pain was experienced. "I'm worried about a handful of people, Mei-chan. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru-"

"Haruno Sakura." Mei added. When Naruto did not argue or deny her statement, Mei just continued. "You're sad, did you know that?"

"Tell me about it…" muttered the young Kaibunkage.

Mei smiled. "Naruto, take the day off and go prepare. Spend time with Shiori, make sure you have all your seals. Do whatever it is that you want."

"Why?" Naruto was a bit skeptical at the smile. It was not her "I'm going to kill you" smile, it was actually a pleasant one.

"Because you and I both know that you told Ranmaru to summon you in Konoha so you can save your precious people." Naruto then smiled. Leave it to Mei to look underneath the underneath. "But Naruto, be careful. If Danzo gets a hold of you…"

"It won't be like last time." Naruto said rising with confidence. "Besides, I owe it to my dad to actually save the village once with the power that he entrusted me…" Naruto grinned once more. "And plus I could always trashed to monument while I'm there."

Mei sighed. "Don't be a child Naruto. What will the bachelorettes throwing themselves at you think?"

"Thankfully I'm not the only one not married. They can find someone else to love." Naruto said. Naruto paused in thought before realizing what he had just said and looked at Mei. "Oh shit…"

* * *

><p>They were coming. Every ounce of her body was screaming to leave because they were coming. When they got there it would be too late to leave. She would have to fight on both sides of the war. Why? Because both sides wanted her for one reason or another.<p>

"Sakura," Sakura looked at Shizune. "We have a hideout for you to go-"

"I'm not hiding." Sakura interrupted. "I'm not just a Medic Nin, Shizune. I don't stand in the back and wait for my comrades to get hurt so I can heal them. I'm going to help defend Konoha."

"And how will you do that?" Sakura shrugged at Tsunade's question as the blonde walked into the room. "I've always admired your dedication, but this isn't the place to be stubborn. Stay behind Sakura."

"But what about Shiori's vision? Shishou, I can't allow you to die. Not by the hands of someone that I vowed on defeating." Shizune sighed at Sakura's statement.

"Sakura, there isn't anything you can do about Naruto or Sasu-"

"I have to try." Sakura interrupted. "I'm sorry, but I'm not changing my decision."

"Saku-" Before Shizune finished, the pinkette had left via _**Pink Petal Shushin**_. Shizune looked at Tsunade, who was apparently calm by the events.

"Let her go Shizune. Some of us gain closure in different ways." Tsunade said.

"Hai, Lady Tsunade." Shizune replied.

* * *

><p>"Stop." Kazudan commanded. Ranmaru, Marashu, and Sayuri did as told as the four-man team paused on a branch. "Something's out of place here."<p>

"If they are going to attack today, where are their forces?" questioned Sayuri.

"I don't sense anything but rain." Marashu said.

"And I don't see anyone out here but the few scouts we passed." Ranmaru added. "Maybe sensei was wrong about this. There doesn't seem to be any threats here."

Kazudan looked at Ranmaru. "He knows when a fresh batch of ramen is being made without being in the village. Never doubt his gut feelings."

Despite the statement being slightly comical, the team knew how rare it was for Kazudan to actually crack a joke so they took it seriously. Besides, what he said was true.

Marashu paused. "Wait… I'm smelling something… In the clouds."

"It's called vaporized water." joked Sayuri.

"No." Ranmaru said looking at the clouds. "It's the invasion…"

* * *

><p>The Great Naruto Bridge was named after one of Wave Country's most noticeable figures, despite the guy never living there. Despite Konoha having a small claim to the bridge, the Land of Waves had unanimously decided to keep the name. It had weathered several forces, both man-made and nature, and stood proudly today.<p>

It was also the neutral zone between the standing army led by Kagami Dōsame and the people of Wave Country.

"Pathetic people," Dōsame said to no one in particular. "They allow larger countries run them into the ground, cowarding behind the Hidden Leaf due to their numbers and power. They're too weak to stand up for themselves."

Dōsame's eyes landed on someone crossing the bridge, his men wanting to attack. Instead, Dōsame raised his hand, stopping any assault until his word.

"State your name and business." the old leader of the Hidden Stone said.

"My name is Inari. I live in a village in the Land of Waves." Inari stated. He wore a dark blue and white jumpsuit, his brown hair only slightly longer than how he kept it in his childhood. His crossbow was strapped onto his back. "Why has your men occupied our seas and bridge?"

"Do you speak for all of Wave or are you just being a hero?" Dōsame asked.

"Both." Inari answered fearlessly.

Dōsame's eyes narrowed. "You have a lot of spunk kid. Unfortunately, this isn't the time for you to be playing hero. Run along."

"You are in violation to the laws of Wave Country. I am asking you now to move your men." Dōsame's glare hardened.

"Or what?"

Instead of responding, Inari turned around and begun his trek back across the bridge towards his home.

"What should we do sir?" one of Dōsame's captains asked.

"Beta and Delta, turn this country upside down. Alpha, go retrieve the audience I requested." The large group moved quickly. "I want this area cleared for when I defeat the great hero of Wave Country!"

"Yes sir!" the group shouted in unison as several ships began to set sail for Ash Country.

Dōsame crossed his arms. Regardless of Orochimaru's warnings and planning, Dōsame would initiate an attack on Kemurigakure to gain the Kaibunkage's attention. He would single-handedly kill one of the last Uzumaki and then take Naruto's daughter to train her to be the perfect defense against jinchuriki. No one would question where Ishigakure no Sato stood amongst the ranks again. No member of the Gokage would ever down the leader of the Hidden Stone ever again.

"Vengeance is mine…"

* * *

><p>The civilians were put in a safehouse, a precaution that the Hokage had taken. But it seemed as if his tip was wrong. Konoha was not going to be attacked. Just rained on.<p>

"What a drag…" Shikamaru yawned.

"Hey, look alive! The enemy could be coming at any second!" Kiba told Shikamaru.

"Right… You tell me when you see them. I'm going to take a quick nap…" Shikamaru said closing his eyes.

"Shit!" Kiba cursed.

Shikamaru's eyes opened in time for him to roll out of the way from a foot. And said foot was connected to a man with a Kiri forehead protector. The only question that the Nara had was, how did he sneak past defenses?

"It's raining men!" Kiba shouted as he began to dodge strikes from right to left.

Shikamaru sighed heavily. That was a statement that was probably meant for Ino to say. But now was no time for witty jokes.

The battle had begun.

* * *

><p>As jonin and chunin moved across Konoha to attack the men and women literally raining from the sky, one pink-haired woman stood atop of the Yondaime's head on the Hokage's monument. Her green eyes narrowed before she saw the Mizukage land in the river that ran through the village.<p>

"That's how…" Sakura muttered. "Bastard's pretty good…"

As Sakura attempted to process how Kageno's _**Evaporation Technique**_ worked, she saw a group of shinobi attacking the main gates and was instantly reminded of a similar event.

"Orochimaru." Sakura hissed as lightning flashed across the sky.

In the distance, Sakura heard someone call for a _**Summoning Jutsu**_, and an eight-headed snake was soon brought to the gates of Konoha. Sakura would have moved until she heard the same technique from a different voice, and the large Gamabunta appeared.

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, muting out the sounds of battle, rain, and thunder momentarily. Her mind replayed Naruto's new will. She truly did not desire to return to Konoha in its current state. She wanted Danzo to die. She wanted Sasuke to be reinstated. She wanted Naruto to be Hokage. She wanted her old life before leaving. She wanted things that the village could never give her. Her flames had truly died.

Yet, from the Ashes a new life shall begin and a new will erupts from the Smoke. That was the history of Kemurigakure. That was the new concept that Naruto believed in. It was the only reason that she moved to save Shiori's life.

It is what Sakura believed in.

"Ino!" Sakura's eyes shot towards the area where Ino and Choji battled the Mizukage.

"Hold on Ino-pig." Sakura muttered as she used her _**Pink Petal Shushin**_ to leave the area.

* * *

><p>Kageno flipped onto the land, leaving his comfort zone of the water. His opponents were Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, an unnamed jonin, and an unnamed chunin. But this did not scare him. He was not known as the most feared Mizukage for nothing.<p>

The unnamed jonin moved for Kageno. The Mizukage deduced that this man's taijutsu must be his strong suit.

The man swung for Kageno's face but the Godaime Mizukage flipped backwards, now doing a hand stand. Giving his own version of the _**Leaf Hurricane**_, Kageno spun on his hands, his legs spread apart. The jonin instantly backtracked, the chunin now on the offensive. However, to the Leaf group's horror, the chunin was instantly snared by a large bear-trap made of ice.

The split second that the unnamed jonin showed emotion for the obviously dead and impaled chunin did Kageno land a kick strong enough to send the grown man skipping in the nearby river. Kageno glared at Ino and Choji, the ice that was impaling the young boy's body becoming water and merging with the river.

"There is no way you can defeat me. I am always ten steps ahead of you." Kageno said before holding a one-handed hand seal. "This will be the fall of the Hidden Leaf."

Ino and Choji watched as the surrounded area was covered by a thick blanket of mist.

"I… I can't see anything." Ino said looking around.

"Stay calm Ino-chan. He's got to strike soon." Choji replied.

"You're right," Ino and Choji froze as the voice reached their ears. Kageno was now standing in-between them. "I do."

"Shannaro!" The battle cry and punch happened simultaneously, the Mizukage's body moving away from Ino and Choji.

"S-Sakura!" Sakura did not glance towards Ino, her eyes solely on Kageno.

"So, we meet again, Haruno Sakura." Kageno stated as he rose. "The last time we met, I believe Orochimarau had the pleasure of disposing you. This time, I will make sure that you will no longer meddle in my affairs."

Sakura was still silent before Kageno quickly inhaled and spat a sphere of ice towards her. The pinkette dodged, the ice ball landed on a Leaf shinobi passing by. The woman was frozen instantly on impact.

"I'm no impressed." Sakura said activating her _**Yin Seal Release.**_ "Ino, Choji, get out of here. Things may get a little rough."

"I'm not leaving you Sakura." Sakura gave Ino a cold stare.

"Then you will die with him." The threat was completely fictional. Sakura had no intentions of harming Ino or Choji or anyone else from the Hidden Leaf for that matter, but she had to get Ino and Choji out of the area.

"Keep your eyes on me." Kageno stated as he faded into the mist.

"Ino, let's go help Shikamaru. Sakura can take care of herself." Choji said.

Ino hesitated before leaving with Choji.

Sakura calmly looked around the mist for her opponent. His water manipulation had to be greater than Senju Tobirama's and his strategic mind was probably greater than his ninjutsu prowess. However, Sakura has fought against Naruto, Sasuke, Jugo, Suigetsu, Gyaku, the revived Shion, and Aku. If she was able to face the aforementioned without fear, then the sly Kageno would be no different.

* * *

><p>Sasuke glared at the scene miles ahead of him. Konoha was in utter chaos due to the Mizukage's surprise attack. Then again, even Karin had problems guessing how many people had been liquidfied into small droplets of water and then gathered into the large cloud. With the height of the cloud and the spreaded chakra, Sasuke understood why.<p>

Deactivating his dojutsu, he gave his team a glance.

"It's time." Sasuke said.

Without another word, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin followed Sasuke. They each knew that Orochimaru had not given them the signal, but did not argue. Sasuke governed himself and his team. He hardly paid attention to Orochimaru's words off of the training field.

"Sasuke-kun," Karin spoke. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sasuke said.

"Oh…" Sasuke did not look behind him at his team. His attention was on what was ahead. "Should we be betraying Orochimaru's-" Karin gave a loud gasp as Sasuke quickly turned to her. "Never mind…"

"Orochimaru is none of my concerns." Sasuke told them. "Konoha will burn so that every remnant of the former and weak Uchiha Clan is gone. I will start my clan anew in a better location."

Karin nodded, not arguing anymore. Sasuke had been a bit on the edge lately. She had no idea if it was the invasion or Itachi, but he was.

"Karin, let's go!" Suigetsu's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she moved to catch up and get in formation.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Sakura kept sure that she remained off of any surface of water. Two ninja from the Hidden Leaf who thought it was fit to attack both Sakura and Kageno had been impaled by Kageno's bear-traps made of ice.<p>

"You're starting to get on my nerves!" Sakura glanced when she saw the large water dragon form behind Kageno. She was seconds away from dodging when two more formed. "Let's see you dodge this!"

Sakura moved out of the way of the large water dragons before the last two came for her. She quickly went through her options. Activating her _**Yang Seal Release**_ before her bout with Sasuke would be hazardous but she needed the extra speed against Kageno.

Or so she thought.

"_**Chidori!**_" Sakura was thoroughly shocked as the lightning slashed through the water like a kunai through a stick of butter.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura gasped as the man stood in front of her.

"Hello Sakura." Kakashi said in his normal friendly tone. "You look lovely."

Sakura smirked. "Pervert… We're in a battle."

"Yes I know." Sakura realized that Kakashi's Sharingan was revealed. "Sakura, I'm only telling you this for your own good. As soon as we have subdued the Mizukage, leave. If Danzo has you he will use you as bait for Naruto."

"Danzo is the least of your worries." Sakura and Kakashi saw thousands of daggers made of ice floating behind Kageno. "You two won't even make it that far."

Sakura's eyes focused on the ice daggers hovering above and around Kageno. She slightly regretted telling Ino and Choji to leave now.

"Are you ready Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." Sakura answered, half-lying.

* * *

><p>Ranmaru paused in his journey towards Tsunade's place. He looked around to check their surroundings.<p>

"We're being followed." Ranmaru said.

Marashu nodded. "I know. Three male. One female."

"Alright! All this fighting and all we got was a mediocre chunin!" Sayuri stated, her hands moving for her dirks.

"Wait! These guys are Leaf Nin." Sayuri groaned in boredom, causing Marashu to lazily roll his eyes. Ranmaru ignored both of his teammates and focused on the four shinobi moving towards them. "They've locked on to us. There's no hiding now."

"Speak for yourself." Sayuri said before using her _**Mayfly**__**Technique**_.

Ranmaru hid his small jealousy of Sayuri's technique. He then turned his attention to the approaching ninja, knowing that they were about to attack.

Ranmaru thought quickly, extending the blades from his gloves in time to stop a pole from striking him.

"Smoke Ninja too?" his opponent asked.

"No… We're not here to attack you. We have someone to protect." Ranmaru pushed his attacker away. "We've come to help in a way."

"Like I'll believe that." Konohamaru stated. "You guys house criminals like Haruno Sakura!" Ranmaru saw Konohamaru's eyes narrow. "If you guys want to attack my home, then you'll all have to pay the consequences!"

Ranmaru eyed Kazudan who nodded and did a set of hand seals. Inhaling deepling, the man exhaled a cloud of thick smoke that covered the area _**(Ninja Art: Smoke Hide Jutsu)**_. The technique was a chunin level technique within Kemuri that taught newly made chunin how to escape a tough situation. While a good number of the Hidden Smoke used it as a diversion to attack like the _**Hidden Mist Technique**_.

But now was clearly the time to escape. Due to Naruto's team being a tracking and espionage team, they could separate and find their way back to each other due to their unique abilities; Sayuri was a sensor type, Ranmaru's dojutsu, and Marashu's sense of smell. So Ranmaru did not worry when he took off in a random direction. His goal was to find Tsunade and he would. Naruto counted on him.

"That kid is the Third's grandson," Kazudan said as he ran alongside Ranmaru. "Sarutobi Konohamaru."

"I can handle him." replied Ranmaru.

"Keep an eye out for the rest of us then. We are heading to our destination." Ranmaru nodded. "Ranmaru, don't fail."

"Hai." Ranmaru stated before Kazudan quickly changed directions.

Ranmaru slowed to a stop and scanned his environment. There were a lot more trees within the Hidden Leaf than there was in the Hidden Smoke. In fact, the forest surrounded Kemurigakure, not occupied it.

"You're not getting away that easily." Ranmaru easily dodged Konohamaru's downwards strike as the Sarutobi came from a high tree branch. Ranmaru would have commented on how befitting it was for a Sarutobi to strike from a tree, but he had bigger problems. "You're going to fight me and die Smoke scum!"

Ranmaru's eyes glowed. There was no way but to battle now. And as much of a pacifist Ranmaru truly was, he did know when and how to fight. His orders were not to kill a Leaf shinobi. But he would give this guy a beaten like no other if necessary.

Konohamaru tossed a shuriken towards Ranmaru before doing two hand seals. The one shuriken multiplied into thousands _**(Shadow Shuriken Jutsu)**_. Ranmaru quickly spun, doing the _**Black Tornado Technique**_ in an instant. The shuriken bounced off of his attack, following towards the ground helplessly.

Konohamaru saw the black twister in front of him. He thought about moving in to attack, but the cracking of the earth beneath him caused him to look down, seconds before a first met his chin. His only thoughts were how Hanabi descrbied Neji's defeat to Naruto. It had to have happened something like this.

"Now," Ranmaru said, his _**Shadow Clone**_ behind him dispelling and ending the _**Black Tornado Technique**_. "We can talk. I have a mission from…" Ranmaru stopped talking once "Konohamaru" dispelled. "I see… You can clone yourself too."

A large blast of flames shot for Ranmaru _**(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)**_. The violet- haired teen flipped out of the way of the attack. Ranmaru's eyes spotted where Konohamaru was located and move for him quickly.

"He's quick." Konohamaru noted before moving from his spot.

Ranmaru landed where Konohamaru was with his eyes glowing. He had to think of a plan and quickly or else Tsunade would be in trouble. He flipped onto the ground while doing hand seals, his eyes keeping track of the moving Konohamaru. He soon formed a beast made of white lightning _**(Lightning Release: White Tiger)**_ that stood at his side.

"Alright. Let's do this." Ranmaru said before pointing towards Konohamaru's location.

Konohamaru frowned. "He can create tigers out of lightning? That's pretty different." Konohamaru then smirked. "Wish I was a Wind user like Boss was…"

Instead, Konohamaru used the _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ to create three clones. He was going to use them to divert the tiger's attention to get to Ranmaru.

"Let's go Enma." Konohamaru stated to the staff on his back.

Seeing his opening, Konohamaru moved in for the attack. Due to his dojutsu, Ranmaru saw this and moved in time. He did a single hand seal before his eyes gave off another glow. He watched as Konohamaru looked around him, obviously falling for the genjutsu.

"Konohamaru-kun… You've grown into a fine shinobi…" Konohamaru blinked once and then again as he stared at Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"G-grandpa…"

Ranmaru gave off a small sigh. His _**Demonic Illusion: Ghosts of Past**_ could only work if he knew someone that the intended target has lost or killed in the past. If Kazudan had not given Ranmaru what little information about Konohamaru that he did, Ranmaru's illusion would be off. Thankfully for Ranmaru, Naruto had told him what the Sandaime Hokage was like so creating his personality would be easy.

Konohamaru watched the old man take a puff from his pipe.

"I remember-"

"**Konohamaru**," Enma stated. "**This is genjutsu! Fight out of it!**"

Furious, Konohamaru attempted to end the genjutsu and after three tries, succeeded. However, no sooner did the illusion end did reality hit him in the face. Literally. Ranmaru's foot kicked him a few yards away with relative ease.

"I don't want to fight you," Ranmaru said as his tiger dispelled the last clone. "I just came here for my mission. Please. Let me explain, Honorable Grandson."

Konohamaru stood up. "You must've missed the memo. I'm not the 'Honorable Grandson' anymore. My teammate, Udon, is." Ranmaru swore he heard spite in the other teen's voice, but ignored it. "And I don't give a damn about what your mission is! You're here to attack my home!"

Ranmaru grunted. This guy had to be as pigheaded as Sayuri was, if not more. Talking to him would be like talking Shiori into going to sleep.

"I was ordered not to kill any Leaf shinobi by the Kaibunkage, my former sensei." Ranmaru knew that given too much information was against the rules, especially on a mission ranked so highly. Still, he wanted as little bloodshed as he possibly could. "If you would-"

"Shut the hell up!" Ranmaru growled as Konohamaru charged at him.

Extending the claws in his gloves once more Ranmaru blocked Enma with his blades.

**"These blades aren't soft, Konohamaru."** Enma told his current wielder.

"Right… Sorry." Konohamaru stated before pushing Ranmaru backwards. "Change." Ranmaru saw the staff turn into the Monkey King. "We'll take him on two-on-one."

Ranmaru retracted the blades in his gloves and reached for the blades on his back. He revealed Raiga's former Lightning Fangs.

**"Wait a second Konohamaru. Those are the Lightning Fangs, swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."** Konohamaru frowned at the statement. **"If this kid is any good with them, then we might have a small problem. They are the sharpest swords in existence and can cut through anything."**

"So don't get cut." Konohamaru responded with a small smile.

**"You are still too childish."** Enma reprimanded.

Ranmaru kept his eyes on his opponents. Naruto was counting on him for this mission to go through as smoothily as possible. And while the Kurosuki Family had moved to Kemuri and upgraded into a full clan with Ranmaru as one of their own, Naruto was as close as family as Ranmaru had. Letting him down made Ranmaru feel worse.

"Alright, Sarutobi-san," Ranmaru said holding the blades in front of him. "Let's finish this!"

* * *

><p>Tazuna was a man that many people within his village and country respected. He played a role in the defeat of Gato and his empire. His grandson was the liason between Wave and Ash. There were stories made of the bridge builder's journey to Konoha and back, though most of it was adlibbing.<p>

But he was not immortal.

"So, you are Tazuna, eh?" Dōsame said as the old man cowered in fear. "You know how to reach Uzumaki Naruto."

"Leave him alone!" the shout came from Tsunami, who was being held by two Ishi Nins. Dōsame stared at the woman before turning towards her father. A part of him felt the pain of a daughter watching her father die, as he was a family man himself. But this was war. This was no place for sentimental feelings.

"Know your place when talking to me." The leader of the Hidden Stone stated. "Now, where is this liason that I've been hearing about?"

"Inari isn't here, so leave." Tsunami answered.

Dōsame's eyes widened. "Inari…? The boy with the crossbow…" Dōsame's eyes glared at the man on the floor. "Where'd he go?" Tazuna remained silent. "To Kemuri?" Tazuna still remained silent. "I see… Well if you want talk…"

A crystallizing sound was made before shards of glass formed in Dōsame's palm.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Tazuna asked.

"Getting my answers out of you one way or the other." Dōsame replied.

* * *

><p>Riding the waves fast on a small dinghy, Inari kept an eye out around him. While sailing was something he could do in his sleep, war was not. His country had been in small bouts in the past, but sans the decimation of the Uzumaki Clan that happened decades before Inari was even thought about, nothing big. This, however, was huge.<p>

"I have to get to Chuukan Point." he said to himself.

Chuukan Point was his safe haven for the time being. There was bound to be some merchant from Kaibun no Kuni just lounging around there. If he could find one, anyone, they could relay the message to the Hidden Smoke Village for him.

His body shook involuntarily as if he had just stepped into fresh snow with nothing on. He had half the mind to turn around and see what had happened to his home, but he knew that in order for the Land of Waves to remain, their friendship with Kemuri had to be brought into the light.

Even if that meant problems from Konoha.

* * *

><p>Kageno chuckled. "My, I didn't expect this much of a challenge. No… Konoha was to be wiped out quickly but, with master and student side-by-side, they have proven to be interesting… Or at least, you two have."<p>

"Sakura, how much longer can you go on?" Kakashi asked his former student.

"I'm not a child anymore Kakashi. I can last just as long as you can." answered Sakura, though she was seconds away from using her _**Yang Seal Release**_. Kageno was the Mizukage for a reason and he knew how to keep his distance and manipulate the water around him to do virtually anything. "The water's rising."

Kakashi noticed this earlier but said nothing. He figured that Kageno had something big planned for the two later.

"It's too late to worry about that." Sakura and Kakashi saw the four hand seals Kageno made, the largest sequence he has used all battle long. "It's time for you to see all properties of water!"

Sakura looked next to her and saw a large sheet of ice separate her from Kakashi. She looked around to see herself locked in a dome of ice mirrors _**(Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors)**_. Sakura realized that this must have been the technique Sasuke and Naruto were trapped in years ago by the description the two had given her and Kakashi.

"My teammates broke this jutsu a long time ago." Sakura said.

"I bet so!" Sakura turned in time and threw a punch at the charging Kageno, only for her arm to go directly through him.

"What the hell is this?" Sakura said as her arm felt moist.

"My _**Fog Clone**_." Kageno stated. "Like I said, you're going to battle all properties of water."

Sakura did not respond as she flew threw hand seals and inhaled. She then exhaled the largest fireball that she could at the moment. She watched as one ice mirror seemed to give off steam, showing her that her flames had weakened it. Thinking quickly, she moved to punch the mirror, only for her right arm to be incased in ice.

"Wh-what?" Sakura exclaimed.

Kageno's laughter was heard once more.

"Your arm was wet, was it not? I think you can figure out how a master of water manipulated that." Sakura attempted to break the ice, but found it as thick as the mirrors. Her arms were getting numb by the seconds. "They say that you are a genjutsu user… Tell me, what do you see?"

Sakura's green eyes saw images appear on the mirrors. Images that showed her an image of the village burning to the ground. She saw dead bodies all around with several Leaf forehead protectors covered in blood.

The image sickened her. The image made her twice as angry as she already was. But when one mirror showed Sasuke standing over Kakashi's body, Sakura lost it.

"Bastard!" Sakura shouted, her _**Yang Seal Release **_activating instantly.

Kageno watch from the safety of the highest mirror. His intentions were to see Sakura in her angriest. He had a feeling that Orochimaru would want Tsunade dead. That meant that Kageno had a choice in saving Tsunade or taking Sakura.

Sakura raised her ice incased fist in the air and slammed it into one of the mirrors. That only freed her hand from the ice.

"You've stopped me from moving almost everywhere." Sakura said. "Too bad your little ice dome has a flaw."

"I make no flaws child." Kageno replied.

Sakura only smirked as her body sank into the ground. Kageno's body remained inside of the ice mirrors, waiting for her counter. He knew the flaws in the technique. He knew how easy it was to escape. He only wanted to see her route. If she proved smarter than he assumed, then he would keep her instead of Tsunade. If not, he would leave instantly.

If he got the chance.

A rush of purple flames shot forth from the ground, going towards the uppermost mirror where Kageno was previously at. The Mizukage quickly and easily transported himself into the dome next to Sakura's where Kakashi was currently trapped.

Ibuse shot from the ground, Sakura standing proudly on its head as several shinobi from Konoha, Oto, and Kiri alike stared in awe. They would all remember Sakura of the Salamander.

* * *

><p>Konohamaru covered his nose and mouth with his arm as he stood in the thick smoke. Ranmaru had proven to be one of his toughest opponents. It seemed that while Konohamaru was able to land some hits on Ranmaru, he could never get the kill-shot he wanted on the Smoke Nin. Now he stood in another cloud of smoke trying to figure out just where Ranmaru ran off to again.<p>

"Don't move." Konohamaru's eyes widened as the smoke began to clear. When it did, he saw that a copy of Ranmaru stood behind Enma, kunai at the monkey's throat, while the real Ranmaru stood with the Lightning Fangs crossed beneath Konohamaru's chin.

"What are you going to do? Kill us and risk your mission?" Konohamaru asked.

"I thought about it. But killing isn't who I am." Enma noticed that Ranmaru's eyes showed little falsehood in them. "You're a strong opponent, Sarutobi-san."

"Sorry. I didn't quite catch your name." Konohamaru said.

"Kurosuki Ranmaru of Kemuri." Ranmaru answered. "My mission is something that I can't explicate any further than I already have. I'm here to save someone. That's all."

"Leaf scum!" Ranmaru and Konohamaru both paused as an Oto shinobi descended on them, kunai drawn.

Ranmaru reacted quickly, kicking Konohamaru away from him and pushing back on his other foot at the same time. The Oto shinobi landed on the ground and looked towards Konohamaru. Before Konohamaru had a chance to do anything, he heard a technique's name that he thought he would never hear again.

"_**Rasengan**_!" Ranmaru shouted as he slammed the sphere into the Sound Nin's back.

The man's body flew for Konohamaru, but was stopped by Ranmaru's clone digging the kunai it held into the man's chest.

"Forgive me…" Konohamaru heard Ranmaru's clone muttered before setting the man down.

"How do you know that move?" Konohamaru asked. Ranmaru dispelled his clone and turned around. "Hey! How do you know a move that our Yondaime Hokage created! The only three people here that know that are Jiraiya, Kakashi, and I and only Jiraiya can use a perfected one like that."

"Some questions are better left unasked, Sarutobi-san." Ranmaru answered. "Especially if you won't like the answer."

Konohamaru glared. "Tell me how!"

Ranmaru opened his mouth before a large black rose knocked him off of his feet. The rose blossomed, allowing Sayuri to step out of the flower and glare down at her former teammate.

"We find our location, wait for you, and you're here playing with some guy and his pet monkey?" Neither Konohamaru nor Enma liked the way Sayuri mentioned them. "We'll have to do it here. I'll take care of those two. Just prepare the seal."

Ranmaru got to his feet. "He's not a threat anymore. And where are his three teammates?"

"You missed it! Kazudan took out all three of them without batting an eye!" Sayuri responded before frowning a bit. "Well… I don't know if he blinks the eye under his bandages so…"

Ranmaru sighed and stared up at the raining sky. Even during wartime, Sayuri would have her moments.

"You found him." Kazudan said coming to the area with Marashu. "There is no time to get to the preferred location. Haruno-san is in battle with the Mizukage with Kakashi. Jiraiya-san is battling at the front gates. Our target is unprotected."

Konohamaru frowned. "I thought you were protecting someone?"

"We are." Ranmaru said biting his thumb. He took out four sheets of paper and wrote the kanji for North on one, South on the other, East on the third, and West on the fourth. Kazudan took the South, Marashu took the West, and Sayuri took the East. "Remember when I told you that some questions are better left unasked?"

Konohamaru watched as the four shinobi moved into a diamond that pointed in the four cardinal directions. They all did the same hand seals, Konohamaru noting that there were fifty in all.

"_**Ninja Art: Wordly Summoning Jutsu!**_" Ranmaru called before the other three Smoke shinobi bit their thumbs and slammed their palms on their slips of paper.

* * *

><p>Tsunade sighed heavily. There were a lot of Sound Nins that attacked her home for whatever the reason. She cursed Orochimaru several times while taken out the jonin and chunin. Only he would orchestrate an attack like this.<p>

Scanning the area, she noticed that they had stopped coming.

"About time…" the Slug Princess said as she moved towards her house. Her foot stepped into a puddle where she was instantly grabbed. "What the-"

Jugo shoulder tackled Tsunade, causing the blonde woman to fly backwards. At the end of her slide, she noticed a pair of feet near her head. Looking upwards, she spotted Sasuke.

"The last Senju at the feet of the last Uchiha…" Sasuke stated. "I will undo the defeat that Madara endured at the hands of Hashirama!"


	13. Arc II Ch II

Kaibunkage

**Arc II**

_**Chapter II**_

_ "When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves bud anew."_

_ - Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen_

* * *

><p>Danzo stood in his office and stared at the chaos that had befallen on his village. Sure, there had been a number of Mist and Sound ninja that had come to challenge him, but what Sai could not handle, he finished.<p>

"Sakura has Ibuse?" Danzo said to Sai, who was busy wiping his blade clean of his latest victim's blood. "So that's how the Inuzuka's dog was poisoned…" Danzo paused. "Sai, leave us."

"Sir?" Sai was not one to show emotion, but hearing the man that he was in charge in protecting telling him to leave the room was shocking to say the least.

"Go." Danzo said with authority. Sai left the room seconds before Danzo side-stepped Orochimaru's blade. "You've taken my generosity as a sign of weakness, Orochimaru. I allow you to use those who were no longer any use of my village and you attack us? For a genius, you should know to never bite the hand that feeds you."

Orochimaru smirked. "And you should know to never feed a snake with bare hands, Lord Hokage."

"We will see." Danzo said removing his bandages.

* * *

><p>Tsunade rolled out of the way of Sasuke's strike before getting to her feet.<p>

"Uchiha." Tsunade said angrily. "You've come at the wrong time."

"No I haven't." Tsunade smirked at the statement. "What is so funny, Senju?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that your plan isn't going to work. I knew you were coming." Tsunade said.

Sasuke frowned. "That's impossible. There is no way that you could've known that I would be here."

"You're still a brat." Tsunade said. "But if you want history to repeat itself, then I guess I shouldn't feel bad for picking on such a foolish kid!"

* * *

><p>Konohamaru watched as a puff of smoke surrounded the area. His body tensed as he felt a chakra level unlike any other he has felt before.<p>

"Sensei… Forgive me… I was unable to get to her house." Konohamaru heard Ranmaru say before the smoke cleared.

"Don't worry. I'm close enough." Konohamaru's eyes widened as Naruto stood in his kage robes without his hat. Naruto's eyes met Konohamaru's before the blond kage smiled. "Well you've grown up. Sorry we can't chat more, but I have somewhere I have to be."

"Naru-" Was all Konohamaru stated before Naruto took off.

"Great. Now what?" Sayuri said.

"We support Lord Kaibunkage and save Tsunade." Kazudan answered. "Let's move."

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Konohamaru stated.

"Then we should hurry." While Sayuri appeared to be quick to reject Konohamaru's offer, Kazudan's statement silenced her and the group took off.

"Kazudan-san," Ranmaru began. "I'm going to secure the perimeter around Tsunade's home. I don't want anyone interefering in Naruto-sensei's rage."

"You can't save everyone Ranmaru." Konohamaru frowned and looked at Ranmaru as Kazudan continued. "If they so happen to come by and Lord Kaibunkage catches them… There is nothing we can do."

"Hai." Ranmaru said.

* * *

><p>The large salamander hissed as it trashed around the area before Sakura got it under full control.<p>

"F-forehead summoned that?" asked Ino as her battled had momentarily stopped to see the large legendary salamander that once belonged to Hanzo.

"We shouldn't worry about her." Neji said to Ino. "Kabuto has snuck into the village."

"The chances of us pushing out two armies are very slim." Aburame Shino stated. "We could be on the verge of-"

"We will win." Neji said. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Sakura smirked a bit. Ibuse always griped about being summoned in cold surroundings. She only smirked about how she would flatten the Godaime Mizukage and whatever buildings that was around her. It was like killing two birds with one stone. To rebuild a better Konoha from the ashes of the present village, said village had to be destroyed to a degree.<p>

Plus, and the main reason was, it would piss Danzo off.

"Are you ready Ibuse?" Sakura asked as Kageno freed a tired, yet composed, Kakashi from the ice dome he was previously in. "The Mizukage is our target."

Kageno raised an amused eyebrow as he moved back onto the river.

"I'm guessing this is how you managed to escape Sasuke during your meeting." Kageno said. "I'm not surprised at all… Still, you have a long way to go before you reach my level little girl!"

Sakura and Kakashi watched as water spiraled and twisted around the Mizukage. The former teacher and student watched a monstrous exoskeleton made of water form around Kageno, making him the same height as Ibuse easily. His "head" stayed relatively the same with a crown atop of it, a trident in his hand.

"I am not just some ordinary Mizukage… I am the God of Water!" Kageno's voice boomed through the area.

Sakura huffed. "Well I didn't see that one coming…" Sakura's attention was then turned towards the area of Tsunade's home. "Let's make this quick Ibuse. I do have someone to protect."

* * *

><p>Tsunade could not believe it. These three worked with the skills of, well, her former team. Jugo's brute force, Suigetsu's water capabilities, and Sasuke's eyes worked hand-in-hand. She was angry to think that maybe Shiori's vision was right. Maybe Sasuke would finish her off with a <em><strong>Chidori<strong>_.

That is until a black rose burst through the ground, shooting Sayuri into the air.

"Oh yeah! The Black Rose of Kemuri making her Konoha debut!" Despite the seriousness of the battle, both Tsunade and Karin sweatdropped at the statement. Sayuri then pointed a dagger towards Sasuke. "Alright you emotionless bastard, it's time for you to face a real opponent and stop picking on people three-times your age!"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. "What was that?"

"Don't worry about it Baa-chan, she means nothing of it." Tsunade gasped as she looked behind her. Blond hair… Blue eyes… Whiskers… "We can have a reunion later. For now, I have some unfinished business with Sasuke."

Jugo, who was in his Curse Seal's second stage laughed maniacally at Naruto's presence.

"It's you again! I can finally kill you for the first time!" Jugo shouted as he charged for Naruto recklessly.

Naruto stood frozen before a large werewolf-like creature tackled Jugo, the two rolling onto the ground before separating.

"Ranmaru, Suigetsu is your target." Naruto spoke calmly.

"I'm on it Naruto-sensei." Ranmaru said moving for Suigetsu.

Suigetsu smirked. "So you think you can handle me?" Suigetsu swung Zabuza's Decapitating Carving Knife, only for Ranmaru to dodge the strike. "Quick huh?"

"Too bad I've been raised by one the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Ranmaru said with the Lightning Fangs in his hands.

Suigetsu caught the blades moving for him and liquidfied his midsection just in time for the attack to harmlessly pass through.

"Kazudan, it seems as if we have a few men hiding. Scout them out." Naruto ordered. "And Sayuri, aid Ranmaru. That ability of Suigetsu's is quite annoying."

"Aye, aye!" Sayuri said moving for Suigetsu.

Naruto then looked at Konohamaru. "Hmm… I can't really give you an order like the others, now can I? How about you just watch my back? Make sure that no one interferes."

"You got it Boss." Konohamaru stated.

"What are you doing here dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled. But now in the way Tsunade was used to see him smile. No, this smile reminded her of Mei's smile that she gave Koharu.

"I find it ironic that I even made a promise to drag you back when you came back on your own accord. However," Tsunade felt a spike of chakra from Naruto. "You touched one of my precious people… Two if you count Sakura. Therefore, I will show you the true power of the Kaibunkage!"

Sasuke braced himself as Naruto threw a barrage of kunai at him. He smirked as he dodged them all, until he felt the presence of multiple chakra signals coming from behind him. In fact, it felt like Naruto had used the _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ and had somehow managed to get into the Sharingan's blindspot.

Moving quickly, Sasuke moved closer to Tsunade's home, away from the dispelling Shadow Clones. He momentarily questioned how Naruto did that without moving from his spot or doing a hand seal. He then caught Naruto moving for him.

"You forget that my Sharingan sees everything!" Sasuke shouted as lightning danced around his body.

"You can't see wind." Naruto said quietly before his body dispelled.

Sasuke looked around. Naruto was no where in sight. He then heard Karin give shriek and moved towards her area, only for the redhead to punch him.

"You should know your teammates better teme." Sasuke slid on his feet through the mud before glaring at Naruto. How was he able to trick the Sharingan? "That redhead teammate of yours doesn't have my chakra coils. Even I know that."

Sasuke ran through hand seals before inhaling. He would ignite every single strand of blond hair on Naruto's body. Using the _**Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu**_, Sasuke noticed that Naruto had stood perfectly still, using only two hand seals. When the fire reached Naruto, it began to vanish little by little until it was completely gone. Sasuke knew what to expect and waited for Naruto to redirect his flames back onto him. Instead, he heard the distinct boom from a distance.

Tsunade, who saw where Sasuke's flames had gone, gaped. Naruto had just set the Hokage Tower ablazed.

"Are you saving the village or destroying it?" the blonde woman asked the smirking Kaibunkage.

"Neither… Just saying hi to Danzo." Naruto replied.

"Damn it Naruto! Take me seriously!" Sasuke shouted charging at Naruto with a _**Chidori **_ready to pierce the Shodai Kaibunkage.

Naruto simply vanished via _**Hirashin**_, and laughed.

"You have some nerve Sasuke." Sasuke turned in time to dodge a fist that was intended for his face. Sasuke put space in-between himself and his opponent. "You really don't want me to take you seriously."

"That's because you know I'd win." Naruto sighed heavily at Sasuke's remark.

"Suit yourself… But I warn you, if you can't hit vital organs like Sakura was intending to, you're in for one hell of an ass-kicking." Tapping into his mixture of Sage Mode and his jinchuriki formation, Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke. "Are you ready?"

* * *

><p>Ibuse was literally slammed on several buildings as the self-proclaimed God of Water rampaged through the village.<p>

"He's strong." Sakura muttered as the salamander got to its feet. Sakura returned to Ibuse's head and narrowed her eyes. "Alright Ibuse, let's try something else. Gas that thing!"

Ibuse gave a hiss before releasing a large haze of poison.

"You cannot poison a god child. Especially one that does not breathe the air that you do!" Kageno boomed.

"You just keep on talking." Sakura muttered as she revealed a kunai. Sakura pumped chakra into the kunai, making it give off an electric charge. "Now Ibuse!"

The salamander grabbed its pink-haired master with its tail before slinging her into the cloud of poison. Sakura had done this once before, so she had a cure for Ibuse's poison on hand just incase she was not fast enough to get out in time.

Sakura took aim before closing her eyes. She felt thrust her arm forward, using her makeshift _**Chidori**_ on the large water creature known as Kageno. She felt and heard the lightning surge through Kageno. Then she fell.

Kageno had ended his technique due to pain, causing Sakura, who had entered around the shoulder of Kageno's transformed state, to fall from a great height with her eyes closed. She dared not to gasp in fear of taking in too much of Ibuse's poison, so she waited for the pain to come to her instead.

She, however, felt water.

"That was clever. Using its poison as a mist that I could not control in order to blind me." Sakura opened her eyes. She was trapped inside of a _**Water Prison Jutsu**_. The Mizukage stood in front of her, holding his left shoulder. "However, like I said, I am no mere Mizukage. I am the Mizu no Kami!"

Sakura could feel her body push more chakra out through her _**Yang Seal Release**_. If this continued, she would die of chakra depletion before even getting the chance to drown. Sakura then relaxed, her _**Yang Seal Release**_ becoming her _**Yin Seal Release**_.

Ibuse shot for Kageno in an attempt to free its master. Kageno did not flinch as he forced a large wall of ice to resurrect in-between himself and the summoned salamander. The ice was thick enough to stop Ibuse's charge, but it cracked on impact.

Kageno thought he had won. Sakura was going to die in front of him, despite putting on a rather great show. Ibuse was currently unable to do anything about it. And then he remembered one more member of their bout.

"I… Miscalculated…" the Mizukage mouthed before dodging Kakashi's _**Raikiri**_. However, Sakura was freed from her prison.

"Are you alright?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura took in deep breaths of fresh air before looking at the ice wall Ibuse was attempting to shatter. Kakashi watched in awe as his student shattered the wall with a single punch. How one could withstand Ibuse's poison and being trapped in water and still have enough strength to shatter Kageno's ice was beyond him.

"I can't believe it… I made a flaw…" Kageno said to himself. "No. I can't make mistakes. Water is adaptable. It can reform and reshape to accommodate to any situation, as will I." Kageno raised his hands towards the sky. "I haven't used this jutsu in such a long time… But you, Sakura of the Salamander, you deserve to die by such a great jutsu."

Sakura created a _**Shadow Clone**_. She sent the clone onto Ibuse's head to calm the salamander while she stood next to her teacher.

"I have no clue on what he's doing. He doesn't use hand seals like a normal shinobi." Kakashi admitted.

"We know that he can only manipulate water in all its forms. Earth should be our counter." Sakura replied.

"Dear Kami…" Kakashi muttered as he turned to the sky. The rain clouds had circled into one spot, directly above Kakashi and Sakura.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sakura muttered.

"I call this the _**Heavenly Waterfall Technique**_. The last time I used this technique, I ended the lives of twenty-seven Terumi Mei supporters after she had left the village." Kageno said. "I used it to prove a point… To show my prowess to the elders… But for you, Haruno Sakura, I will use this so that your name will forever be edge in history… A death as heroic as this deserves it."

Sakura was going to respond before a large torrent of water shot from the clouds. She immediately grabbed her lightning-infused kunai and powered it up while Kakashi formed another _**Raikiri.**_

"_**Raikiri**_!" the two shouted in unison as they plunged their arms upwards.

"It's no use. The pressure of this tidal wave is enough to crush villages. Even if you don't drown, your body will be crushed." Kageno stated.

The ground around Ibuse and Sakura's clone began to crack and crumble before collapsing altogether. In its last moments, Sakura's clone formed the _**Fire Release: Salamander Flame Jutsu**_ with Ibuse, the attack heading for the distracted Mizukage.

Kageno added more pressure causing both summon and clone to dispel, seconds before the flames reached him.

Inside the heavenly waterfall, Kakashi had already gone onto one knee by the attack as Sakura struggled to remain standing. Their combined lightning attack was enough to keep a small air pocket, but with the rising waters, crumbling earth, and lowering chakra, it was getting smaller and smaller. Kakashi felt a drop on his shoulder and dismissed it for the around him until he saw Sakura crying.

"I can't… Hold it much longer…" Sakura said. "Kakashi-sensei… I'm so sorry…"

Kakashi wanted to tell her that her drive to bring Sasuke and Naruto back was mostly his fault, but did not. The woman fell to her knees, though her hand was still raised as her lightning continued to cut a small air bubble in the water.

Then the worst happened. The water had finally short-circuited their lightning. The earth beneath them gave away. Kakashi knew that this was the end. And then he heard silence.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru smirked. "Isn't this an epic scene? The building which we stand on set ablazed… The storm returning around us… The village destroyed… This is almost how the Sandaime died."<p>

"I gave you the Uchiha! I gave you test subjects! And this is how you repay me?" Danzo shouted angrily at the Oto leader. "You are still an ungrateful brat, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru snickered. "Danzo, this isn't about what you gave to me… No, my reasons for destroying this village are larger than what you have to offer."

The Hokage Tower began to shake as the water that flooded the streets rocked the base of the building.

"It seems as if the building is about to crumble." Danzo said.

"With your powers, Danzo, I'm sure you can battle me anywhere. Right?" Orochimaru asked.

Danzo's eyes narrowed. He was normally the one that did the deceiving and backstabbing. But he would keep his cool. One way or another Orochimaru would pay the price for attacking his village.

"_**Summoning Jutsu**_!" the two called in unison seconds after the building collapsed.

* * *

><p>Ino stopped on a rooftop that stood above the water level of the village. Her blue eyes scanned for any signs for Sakura. Despite their last face-to-face talk, Ino still saw Sakura as a true friend. In fact, Ino reasoned that if Shikamaru and Choji would have abandoned the village for one reason or another, Ino would be just as lost as Sakura was. She debated on whether or not she would have left as well, but she understood Sakura's reasons.<p>

"Come on Sakura…" Ino said.

Kageno slowly rose from the depths of the water, the dripping water masking his actual sweat. While he did not necessarily like using so much chakra, he knew that it would defeat Sakura and Kakashi. He would not exaggerate his battle either. He would tell his village how Haruno Sakura forced him into using the technique.

"A truly heroic way to die…" Kageno muttered.

Ino barely heard the man's words, but she could piece things together. The heavy downpour on one specific earea. Kakashi and Sakura's disappearance. Kageno's tired appearance.

He had killed her friend.

"Ao!" Kageno called. To Ino's surprise, a man appeared in an instant. "I need somewhere to rest."

"Hai Lord Mizukage." Ao said allowing Kageno to use him as a crutch before dashing off.

"Sakura…" Ino said before angrily following Ao and Kageno. "I won't let get away!"

Ao gave Kageno a small glanced before the Mizukage closed his eyes. Ino, who had been following the Mizukage, noticed a sheet of ice appearing where her next step would have been. She immediately swerved right to avoid a trap by Kageno, seeing this maneuver twice today.

Taking two kunai out of her pouch, she hurled them at her targets. However, a small wall of water rose and caught the attack. Grunting in annoyance, Ino sped up her pursuit. She would kill the Mizukage today for what he had done to her friend.

"Die bastard!" Ino shouted.

Ino was unprepared for two shinobi to attack her from behind. Her anger causing her to go into a state of tunnel vision and her opponents took advantage of that. However, when her body jerked and danced around the two blows without her command, she knew that somehow, someway, Shikamaru would always have her back.

Once she felt Shikamaru's hold on her fade, she turned to see two dead bodies floating atop of the water, Asuma standing on the water's surface.

"You were supposed to be with Neji and Shino. What happened?" Asuma asked.

"The Mizukage… He killed Sakura and Kakashi." Ino answered.

"This is war Ino. A lot of people will die." Asuma gave her the standard talk, though he was inwardly just as furious and saddened as his former student. "We have a lot of ground to makeup. Kabuto is still around here somewhere. And with the village flooded, he's most likely traveling underwater, making his movements that much harder to track."

"I know this isn't my thing," Shikamaru stated as he landed on the water's surface beside Asuma. "But we should be helping the others at the main gates. Jiraiya, as strong as he is, can't defend the entire village."

"I'll go to the gates. You two find Kabuto." Ino and Shikamaru nodded at Asuma's orders. "Stick together."

"We will." Asuma left after Shikamaru's response. The lazy Nara stared at Ino. "I'm sorry Ino… I really-"

"Let's find Kabuto." Shikamaru did not need for Ino to say how hurt she was. Years of being around her, he knew what she was feeling.

"Troublesome…" he mumbled as they began to search for the last place Kabuto was seen.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu panted as he looked at Ranmaru and Sayuri. As much as this harmed his pride, there was no way he was going to get passed them. Ranmaru's eyes did not miss a beat and Sayuri's <em><strong>Demonic Lightning<strong>_ was simply too powerful to defeat with force. Worst of all, they were pretty good with their respective blades. Heck, they were better than pretty good.

"I guess, this is the part where we finish this." Ranmaru said to Sayuri.

"You're damn right." the kunoichi stated.

"Sorry kids… Maybe some other time." Suigetsu said as his body sunk into the ground.

Whether or not Sasuke called for it, this was the perfect time for a tactiful retreat.

Green eyes opened to see worried blue ones staring down on them.

"N… Naruto?" Sakura muttered.

Naruto sighed. "You're safe, for the moment." Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. "Baa-chan, how's Kakashi-sensei?"

"He'll be fine." Sakura opened her eyes again and looked to her left. There was the last of the Senju healing Kakashi.

"I must return to my battle with Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I…" Sakura said sitting up. "I must finish my fight with the Mizukage."

"Stay." Sakura gave Naruto an angry look for speaking to her with the same tone he uses with Shiori. "Sakura, you were almost killed. Had Kazudan not told me that it was you the Mizukage was attacking, you might have. You need your rest."

"Why do you even care?" Naruto was struck with this question again, but this time, he had a pretty obnoxious response.

"You owe Shiori a tour, remember?" And with, the blond left the room with _**Hirashin**_.

Sakura sat in stupor. Surely Naruto had not risked his own life for hers just so she could finish the genjutsu-simulated tour of Konoha. That wouldn't make sense, even for Naruto's logic. No. There was another reason he had stuck his neck out for her and Sakura wanted to know what it was.

But first she would figure out why Tsunade had begun laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade waved a hand. "Nothing. Just relax. I don't know how long we can stay here."

Sakura growled lowly. "Shishou…"

"It's just," Tsunade began. "You asked him such a simple question. One that even I knew the answer to before you even asked it." Sakura frowned slightly. "Seriously Sakura, to be so smart, you're really dumb."

Sakura ignored her former master and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small dark pill and put it in her mouth before biting it. The bitter taste was something she was used to. She then felt the urge to puke and rose to her feet, found the nearest window, and did so.

"Are you alright?" Tsunade asked worriedly.

Once Sakura had finished, she moved her head back into the apartment where Naruto had stored them and glanced at Tsunade.

"I had some of Ibuse's poison in me. If I'd let it stay there, I would've surely died." Tsunade nodded before Sakura took another pill. "I'm going to go back out there Shishou. I can't let the village suffer anymore. I-"

"It's not your duty to protect the village anymore, Sakura." spoke Tsunade. "If anything, your presence has frightened more people than assured them. Your chakra is nearly depleted and you, a Missing-nin, have attacked a kage, again. You should probably lie low now."

Sakura sighed as she closed her eyes. Even with the pills she had just taken her body was in no condition to continue to battle. For now, she was useless like before. Both of her teammates were here in Konoha and fighting and she was sidelined. It was just like the Chunin Exams…

"Things will work out for the better, Sakura." Tsunade continued. "Rest."

Sakura slid into a seated position, defeated by both the Mizukage and Tsunade's orders. She then glanced above her to see out of the window. Whether or not Konoha crumbled to the ground was of little interest to her honestly. It was her friends that she cared about, Ino especially.

And, begrudgingly, Naruto. Counting her request to him to bring Sasuke back, this would be yet another time where she was forced to sit back and watch him do all the work outside of an official mission that the two had.

Worst of all, Sakura knew that Naruto would never attack Danzo, despite whatever he did to the blond earlier. This was the perfect opportunity too. The perfect opportunity to kill the current Hokage and at least make Konoha a better place. So long as Kakashi wakes up or Tsunade takes up the mantle like Jiraiya had planned, they would have a leader in no time after Danzo's death.

But she was restrained to sit here and dream about…

"I can't." Sakura said hopping onto her feet.

"Sakura wait!" Tsunade called before the pinkette leaped from the window.

"_**Summoning Jutsu**_!"

* * *

><p>The tapir-like summon stood in the deep waters. Its opponent was the large snake known as Manda. Both Orochimaru and Danzo were waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Sasuke, who was in stage two, flew down and landed beside Orochimaru.<p>

"The 'Kaibunkage' is in the village. I can't find him." Sasuke spoke.

"Go. I'm going to add another death to my Hokage collection." Orochimaru replied.

The irate Uchiha flew off.

"Are you ready to end this, Orochimaru? You can finally be with your parents." Danzo said. Orochimaru grimaced slightly. "It must kill you inside to know that I, someone who once supported you, have taken the mantle that you yourself could not attain."

"This job is for fools! Everyone who takes it perishes. Something that you will learn now!" Orochimaru said as Manda launched for the tapir.

Danzo's Baku began to inhale deeply, pulling the snake in faster. Danzo did a few hand seals before inhaling and exhaling a series of wind blades _**(Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves)**_. The blades began to hack and slash at Manda before Orochimaru exhaled a wave of snakes from his mouth towards Baku _**(Ten Thousand Snakes Wave)**_. Each snake opened their mouths where blades extended from.

Danzo knew what Orochimaru was doing. Baku would instantly swallow the snakes, thus piercing itself. Danzo gave a small mental command for the tapir-like summon to end its attack and blow, a maneuver many had never heard of. However, once the Baku exhaled a powerful blow, the snakes, as well as Manda, were all thoroughly pushed backwards.

"Impressive…" Orochimaru commented.

**"I'll ssshow you impressssive!"** Manda replied before launching for Danzo and his summon at twice the speed.

Danzo was seconds away from unleashing his counterattack before something shot from the waters in-between himself and Orochimaru.

"Now Ibuse!" Sakura shouted.

* * *

><p>Rin sat in her home in Yozora Town. While she was technically the chief medic for Kemurigakure no Sato, she loved the quietness that could only be found in Yozora Town. Also, it was where messages sent from Hoshi and Wave Country came to. Just incase someone were to track the messenger, Kemuri would remain a hidden village.<p>

So when a knock came onto her door, she knew what to expect.

"Yes?" she asked opening her door to see the messenger.

"A message from Chuukan Point." the man said. "Inari of Wave Country has requested the audience of the Kaibunkage."

"What for?" questioned Rin.

"Kagami Dōsame and Ishigakure no Sato has attacked the country." the messeger stated. "The matter is urgent."

Rin nodded before outside. After whistling a bird call, a small falcon flew to her and perched on her finger.

"I will send the message to Kemuri. Thank you." she said and the man dashed off. Rin moved into her home, the bird moving onto her shoulder, and found some parchment to write her message. After it was done, she rolled it up and tied it to one of the bird's legs. "Hurry up. This is really important."

Rin allowed the bird to fly out her window before sighing heavily. She really hated war.


	14. Arc II Ch III

Kaibunkage

**Arc II**

_**Chapter III**_

_ "Wherever someone thinks of you, that's where home is."_

_ - Jiraiya_

* * *

><p>"Now Ibuse!" Danzo was thoroughly surprised at the site. The large salamander had literally sprung up from the waters with its master. Its tail was seconds away from slapping Manda backwards while its mouth was prepared to unleash its poisonous gas towards him.<p>

"That won't do you any justice!" Danzo shouted before Sakura ignited the gas, using the _**Salamander Flame Jutsu.**_

Now Danzo panicked as his Baku attempted to shield itself as much as possible. The flames blasted the large creature backwards, Danzo hopping off at the last possible second.

"So she can summon the legendary salamander?" Orochimaru asked as Manda rose from the crumble building Ibuse slapped it into. "She's grown since I've last seen her."

Manda hissed before diving underwater.

"You insolent brat!" Danzo shouted from atop of a building. "You dare attack the Hokage?"

"What did you do to Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Why did he leave? Tell me!"

Danzo glared at Sakura. "Uzumaki Naruto left on his own accord. He was too weak to become anything more than a foolish child! His fear of becoming the strongest being on this planet is what caused him to leave."

"Lies!" replied Sakura as Ibuse launched the pink-haired kunoichi towards the Hokage with its tail.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya wiped the sweat off of his forehead. As much as he hated to think about it, he was getting older and no longer in his prime.<p>

**"Jiraiya, what's wrong with you? You sound winded."** Gamabunta stated.

"You don't sound so energetic yourself." Jiraiya responded as the eight-headed viper rose once more. "This thing is starting to irritate me."

"Hmm… So this is where you are." Jiraiya gave a glance to his side to see Naruto standing atop of Gamabunta beside his former teacher. "I can't I'm really surprise Pervy Sage. Being in the front of the battle allows you to show-off. And we both know that you love to gloat."

"Should I comment on that or the fact that you're the Kaibunkage first?" Jiraiya asked.

"You can do both. Just leave me with this thing here." Naruto said.

"You're no longer a part of this village Naruto. There is no need for you to be defending it." Jiraiya said.

"I know that Jiraiya. But I can handle this. I just need you guys to get out of here." stated the Kaibunkage.

**"Naruto, you're not going to use the **_**Reverse Eight Trigram Shuriken**_**, are you?" **Gamabunta asked.

"I am." Jiraiya had no clue on what the _**Reverse Eight Trigram Shuriken**_ was but from the shudder that the large toad gave, he knew it was serious. "Jiraiya," Now the sage looked at Naruto. "Lead the fight into the village. Tsunade is healing Kakashi at my old apartment. Sakura is…"

A loud boom rang throughout the area. Jiraiya turned to see the large salamander known as Ibuse fight against the snake boss, Manda.

"I'm guessing she's fighting against Orochimaru." Jiraiya said.

Naruto groaned. "Shiori's going to kill me if she doesn't finish that tour…" Gamabunta gave a hearty chuckle. "Ah shut up."

With that, Naruto launched for the eight-headed snake, using the _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ in midair. Jiraiya was surprised that the seven clones that Naruto had created all held a rather large _**Rasengan**_ above them with one hand before the seven copies and the original slammed the attack into the eight heads of the snake.

"Hey, it's Uzumaki!"

"What is he doing here?"

Naruto rolled his eyes lazily. He clearly did not want to deal with the people of Konoha as well as fighting this battle.

"Come on Gamabunta, let's lead these guys out of here." Jiraiya said before looking at Naruto, who was currently taking on a few of the enemy shinobi. "Do your best gaki."

* * *

><p>Sakura panted as she stood on floating debris from a nearby building. Her opponent stood across from her with a calm expression.<p>

"You're a freak…" Sakura said.

Danzo grimaced. "Freak? Do you know who you are talking to child? I am the Godaime Hokage!"

Sakura felt her body aching before she retched into the waters below. Seems as if the poison had not fully left her system and the stress she was putting on it by defending off Orochimaru and Danzo was becoming too great for her.

Speaking of which…

Sakura moved her head back just in time as water splashed into the air. She gasped as she caught a glimpse of her reflection from Orochimaru's blade that shot up from the water. Orochimaru shot up afterwards, now standing on the water's surface in-between Hokage and former Leaf kunoichi.

"You impress me, Sakura-chan." Orochimaru stated.

"You always did have a fetish for the younger generation." Sakura remarked. "Too bad you're not my type."

Orochimaru snickered. "Poor Sakura-chan… I can be any type you wish. Unfortunately… I'm going to have to kill you!"

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" Sakura looked to her right to see Ranmaru standing beside her.

"Ranmaru? What are you doing here?" questioned the pinkette. "I don't need your help. Get out of here."

"Your body isn't in any condition to continue." Sakura felt a bit uneasy as the teen scanned her with his dojutsu. "You need to rest."

"You can't take on two kage!" retorted Sakura.

"…" Ranmary stood silent before giving her a small smile. "My objection isn't to fight these two. It's to get you to a safe place until Naruto-sensei comes for us."

"Ranmaru, get out of here!" Sakura ordered.

Ranmaru revealed the Lightning Fangs. "I'm sorry, Sakura-san. But if I want to become the Kaibunkage, I have to adapt to sensei's lifestyle. Risking my life for that of others is what I must do."

Orochimaru said nothing as he charged at Ranmaru with Kusanagi. The violet-haired teen was able to block the attack due to his dojutsu. Generating some of his chakra into the Lightning Fangs, Ranmaru pushed Orochimaru backwards before running towards the man, lightning dancing around his arms and blades.

"While they're fighting," Sakura gasped. Since when did Danzo move behind her? "I shall end the life of Leaf traitor!"

"_**A Thousand Years of Pain!**_" Sakura gaped as Danzo was sent flying into the air before splashing into the water. She then turned to Sayuri, who was currently guffawing in mirth. "Oh boy! Best technique ever! I'm so glad Sensei taught me that!"

The wind began to roar around them as the two kunoichi felt themselves being sucked into the large Baku.

"S-shit! This thing is powerful!" called Sayuri.

Sakura spotted Sayuri losing her footing and grabbed the younger girl's hand. She stared into Sayuri's eyes, actually thinking that the first time the two met they were almost instantly put against one another.

"I'm slipping!" Sayuri said.

True to her word, Sakura was losing grip on Sayuri's wet hand. She felt Sayuri's fingertips slip from her gloved hands before Ibuse spewed its poisonous gas into Danzo's Baku's mouth. The tapir-like creature began to wheeze and grunt as the poison hit began to surge through its body.

Sakura smiled. "Nice timing Ibuse…"

"Get down!" Sayuri tackled Sakura into the water, a large fireball igniting where the two were previously at.

Sakura and Sayuri resurfaced to see the angered Uchiha Sasuke standing in the second stage of his Curse Seal form.

"I'm going to ask this once," the Uchiha stated. "Where is Naruto?"

"Hmph. If those eyes see everything, then that's a question that you can answer." Sayuri remarked standing on the water, followed by Sakura. Sayuri watched Sasuke for a _**Chidori**_ and smirked. "Is that the best you can do? I'll show you a real lightning show!"

Sakura was forced to take a step away from Sayuri as Sayuri activated her _**Demonic Lightning**_ kekkei genkai. Sakura's brain went into a temporary overdrive as she searched for the name of the opponent that used it against her.

"Gyaku…" Sakura muttered as Sayuri formed the _**Demonic Lighting: Beast Incarnation **_above her.

Sasuke frowned. He had never seen red lightning before, let alone red lightning being formed into a beast. He looked at Sayuri, her loose hair moving a bit as she powered the beast and sent it after Sasuke. Not trusting the thing at all, Sasuke chose not to test whether or not he held an attack that could cut through any lightning and dodged it.

This was also during the same time that Danzo's foot met Sakura's oblivious face.

"You wanted to know why Naruto left," Danzo stated as Sakura pulled herself onto a floating roof that came from a fallen house. "I'll tell you why. He left for three reasons. One, he could never detach himself of those worthless emotions. Two, he couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. And three… Because he was afraid of me."

Sakura laughed a bit. "Naruto? Afraid? Now I know you're senile in your old age."

Danzo opened his robes, revealing a scar on his upper left pectoral.

"Out of fear did he unleash the power of the Nine-tailed Fox before I pushed it back inside of him. That night that you saw him leave, this is what he had done to me hours before. I called to the Kyubi. I now know how to control its chakra, something I didn't quite grasp back then." Sakura's green eyes widened. "Now do you see the power of the Hokage?"

"No… Just didn't think you were that stupid to let my medicine kick in." And with that, Sakura was able to activate her _**Yang Seal Release**_. She rose to her feet with a sly smile. "I don't know if Naruto is afraid of you or not, but I sure as hell ain't, shannaro!"

Sakura gave the the water a heavy punch, sending a tidal wave towards the Hokage. Danzo inhaled quickly before exhaling a large blast of air _**(Wind Release: Vauum Great Sphere)**_. The large bullet of wind shot through the wave with relative ease. Sakura saw the attack coming for her and dodged quickly before running towards Danzo.

Danzo shot a stream of wind _**(Wind Release Stream)**_ towards the water, causing it splash violently towards Sakura. The pinkette's attack halting momentarily as she looked around. The Godaime Hokage had to be in the area somewhere, she knew that, but where? That was the question she wondered.

"You shouldn't lose track of your enemies!" Sakura was able to dodge the blow from the Hokage, but felt the wind from his blade.

Sakura then made a move for Danzo, using speeds that she could only access with her _**Yang Seal Release**_ activated. With this new speed and reflex, she was able to go toe-to-toe with a sword-wielding Danzo while she held no weapons but her chakra-enhanced fists.

"You cannot defeat me child!" Danzo said before Sakura was able to swat his sword away.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Sakura asked as Danzo put space between them. Sakura formed a _**Shadow Clone**_. "I'll show you power!"

After doing two separate hand seals, Sakura and her clone laucned her _**Fire and Earth: Magma Covering **_technique. Danzo saw this and dove underwater as the orange slime spread and solidified above him. Sakura ended her technique before taking in a deep breath.

"Show yourself…" she muttered before Danzo popped up from the depths behind her. "Shit!"

"You could have been a great kunoichi. Maybe even a member of my Root." Danzo said before Sakura's clone moved in on him.

Sakura saw, from the corner of her eye, an opening. She had one chance to do this, even if the window of opportunity was a small one. Turning her head, she planted her lips on Danzo's right hand before the Hokage slapped her away.

"That should do…" Sakura said wiping her lips.

"Why you little-" Sakura jumped back as Orochimaru came with his blade drawn. Obviously, his bout with Ranmaru ended faster than she thought.

"Let's finish what we started, Lord Hokage." Orochimaru said as the two began to fight once more.

Sakura heard a shriek of pain coming from Sayuri.

"Sayuri!" Ranmaru shouted.

Sakura turned to see that Sayuri on her knees, nursing a rather large wound in her shoulder. Sakura assumed that this was the work of Sasuke's _**Chidori**_.

"Shit." Sakura muttered as she moved to help the younger kunoichi. Sakura looked to see Sasuke coming to finish his job. "I'm not going to make it!"

Surprisingly, an injured Ranmaru appeared in front Sayuri, his eyes glowing in rage. This occurred seconds before Sasuke plunged his attack into Ranmaru, though the teen only dispelled, revelaing to be a _**Shadow Clone**_.

"_**Rasengan**_!" the real Ranmaru called, shoving the attack into Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke's eyes widened. How could he be hit by this technique again? How could Naruto's student defeat him? No. No, he would not lose to this technique again unless Naruto used the move himself.

"_**Chidori**_." Sasuke called shoving the attack into Ranmaru's chest.

Ranmaru continued to grind the ball of sphere into Sasuke, trying to ignore the pain that he felt. He felt his heart rate rise and the sweat dripping down his face that had mixed with the rain.

"Get away from him!" Sayuri shouted as she pressed her palm against Sasuke's leg.

Sasuke hissed in pain as the _**Demonic Lightning **_surged through his body. The paralysis proved to be a benefactor to his defeat as Ranmaru gave one final push, sending the Uchiha backwards, skipping off of the water.

"Ranmaru-kun…" Sayuri stated as the swordsman fell through the surface. Sayuri grabbed his hand and pulled him above the water levels before embracing his head. "You baka… I've told you about saving me."

Sakura grimaced. This was too much like her thoughts with Naruto. So instead, she turned her attention towards Orochimaru, who had found and was currently battling, Danzo.

"My, my," Sakura then froze. That sick voice could only belong to one Yakushi Kabuto. "What have we here? Smoke Nins aiding a fallen Leaf? It would make one question if Sakura is the mysterious Kaibunkage." Sakura glared at the man. "But, we both know that you wouldn't be able to handle the stress that comes with the job."

"What do you want Kabuto?" Sakura hissed.

"I have what I came for. I think her name was Yamanaka Ino? You faced her at the Chunin Exams, remember?" Sakura now growled in anger.

"What the hell do you want with her?" Sakura shouted.

"Come and find out." Kabuto said leaping away, Sakura quickly chasing after him.

Sayuri sighed. "She's crazy…"

"Sayuri…" Ranmaru said, gaining the girl's attention. "Can you get my face out of your breasts?"

"Baka." Ranmaru splashed into the water after being shoved by the blushing kunoichi.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked around. The Leaf shinobi had finally gotten into the village. That was a good thing. The fact that it had taken so long and he was currently getting more tired by the seconds, that was a bad thing.<p>

"Here we go," Naruto said before revealing four eight-pointed shuriken from his pockets. "Time to end this you stupid bastards."

"We have you outnumbered! Surrender now Kaibunkage!"

Naruto tossed the shuriken towards the large group of men as he did a few hand seals. A black orb began to surround each shuriken before the darkness expanded which created a large sphere of shadows that swallowed the men and their screams. Naruto felt the suction from the attack and braced himself, making sure to keep the the bird hand sign together _**(Reverse Eight Trigrams Shuriken)**_.

When Naruto felt that those who were in front of him were gone, he released his hand seal and the orbs dispersed, revealing four shuriken in the ground. The area around said shuriken had become a crater.

"Damn… That took me out of Sage Mode." Naruto said to himself as he moved to collect his shuriken. "Mei-chan was right. I do need to stop eating so much ramen. It's becoming unhealthy."

"Naruto-sama," Kazudan said appearing behind the blond kage. "We have a problem. Ranmaru has been injured and Haruno-san has vanished."

"Kazudan, I need ten minutes." Naruto stated. "Retrieve Ranmaru have have Marashu track down Tsunde. She should be in my former apartment. She can heal Ranmaru."

"And what about you?" Kazudan questioned.

"I have more things to do. Just go." Naruto said before Kazudan dashed off. Naruto sighed as he placed his hands on his knees. "Kinjutsu… Always so damn hard to use."

* * *

><p>Mei sat in a state of mixed feelings. She wondered if she should have been the one out their battling instead of handling the paperwork that came from a few missions as well as one Uzumaki Shiori. Currently, the dizzy girl lied in the middle of the floor as her world spun around her. While the scene was clearly heartwarming to the former Mist kunoichi, she knew that Shiori would hop up soon and be ready for another game.<p>

Mei silently cursed Shion for picking Naruto of all people to create this little bundle of joy and energy.

"Lady Mei!" Chojuro called running into the room. Thanks to his training, he was able to completely dodge Shiori's immobilized body on the floor, her blonde hair spilling everywhere around her. "We just received word from Inari from Wave!"

Mei frowned. "Calm down Chojuro and just tell me what's going on."

"Dōsame is attacking the country!" Chojuro exclaimed.

Mei's eyes hardened. She never did care for the old warhawk. He was like Danzo in many ways, except for Dōsame's natural kekkei genkai.

Mei rose from her seat. "Round up the jonin and chunin and have Guren come to me personally." Mei's eyes then fell on Shiori, who sat up from her seat. The girl stared at Mei with worried purple eyes. "And have Shiori-chan taken to the Kurama Compound."

"Where are you going Mei-chan?" Shiori asked.

Mei knew that the little girl was probably tired of always been sent somewhere in times of emergency. Between Naruto and Shion, Shiori has been bounced around enough as it already is. It pained Mei to know that the always exuberant girl would not be able to have the happy childhood that she should have had, but emergencies like this sprung up every other day.

"I have to go to help out somewhere. Don't worry Shiori-chan. I'll be back as soon as it's done." Shiori only nodded sadly.

"Okay…" the blonde stated.

Mei cringed on the inside. Truthfully, she would allow the entire nation known as the Land of Waves to crumble if Shiori's life was in jeapordy. Hell, if the girl's life was in any immediate danger, Naruto would be here to send a horde off to Wave in his place.

But since it wasn't, Mei had a job to do.

"Maybe it's best if you stay." Mei looked at Chojuro. The boy, never one to speak out unless questioned, noticeably flinch under her gaze. "J-Jakken-san could lead-"

"Chojuro," Mei stated. "I'm placing you in charge of the squad. Now go round them up."

"But-"

"Go!" Chojuro left via _**Smoke Shunshin**_. Mei then looked at Shiori and smiled. "So, what else did you want to play?"

"Baa-chan," Shiori said. Mei saw the stare the supposed next priestess of Demon Country gave her. It was a blend of a curious Shion with a stubborn Naruto stare. "Where did Daddy go?"

"Uh, well, he went to…" Mei's brain paused before an idea flashed in her head. "He's gone to see Sakura-san."

Shiori's eyes lit up instantly. "Is she coming back? She promised to show me Konoha!"

"I don't know. He will probably be back soon." responded Mei. "Now, I must go tell the squad what their mission is."

"Can I come? Please?" Shiori asked.

"Shiori-chan, I can't allow you to come." Mei answered.

"Please!" Mei cringed again. There was that accursed dojutsu again. The Puppy Eyes… "I don't want to be alone…"

Mei dropped her head. "Come on Shiori-chan."

Damn Shion for ever showing Shiori that trick. It worked every time.

* * *

><p>Sakura continued to pursue Kabuto until he stopped. She stopped a few feet away from him, looking around.<p>

"Where is she Kabuto?" Sakura asked. The two were currently in the forest of Konoha, away from the main battle.

Kabuto smirked. "A promise is a promise." Kabuto snapped his fingers and an Oto Nin appeared, an injured Ino in his hands. "Are you ready to hear my offer?"

"Offer? Why would I want anything from you?" growled Sakura as a small salamander slid down her back and dug into the ground to give Ibuse her location.

"Because what I need is something only you can provide." Kabuto replied. "And in return, your parents and this blonde survive. Deal?"

"What do you want?" Now, Kabuto's smirk grew.

"Well," the man said pushing his glasses up with his middle finger. "There are rumors about the last Uzumaki. A contact of mine told me that she… Well, she's different. And you know what I mean, don't you Sakura-chan?" Sakura felt herself growing sick again. This time, it was because of Kabuto's greed for Shiori. "I don't need much. Just a lock of her hair and a sample of her blood. I'm sure a competent medic like you could do that easily."

Sakura stared at Ino's body. "I…"

"Or," Kabuto continued. "Is your love for Naruto too great and you can't do it? If that's the case, I'll just find where the little one sleeps and take her for myself."

"Why do you need her?" asked Sakura. "What does she have that you want so badly?"

"Imagine the power to stop a full-raged biju with just the snap of your fingers." Kabuto said. "The power to seal a demon's chakra with the blink of an eye. Having the ability to take a _**Chidori**_ to the heart and live to tell the tale. One would be invincible… Immortal…"

Sakura gasped a bit. "H-how do you know that?"

"I did my research on her mother and grandmother. While Shion's body is no longer at the palace, Miroku's is. Imagine all the ways I could use her…" Kabuto's words trailed off as his eyes fell on Ino. "And thus she becomes unimportant."

Sakura looked at the ground, her wet hair blocking her face from view. Her parents and Ino were really all she had left in Konoha outside of Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and Kurenai. They were more than just friends, they were family. But how could she do that to Naruto? How could she betray Shiori? She had seen first hand on how Shiori's bell worked around those that attacked the wearer. Shiori must have trusted Sakura a lot for the bell to have never been used against her, safe for when Shion had it.

But that was Naruto's family, not Sakura's.

"Fine… I'll do it." Sakura mumbled.

Kabuto raised an amused eyebrow. "That's it? No threat?"

"Why would I care for Naruto-baka's daughter anyway?" Sakura said glaring up at Kabuto. "The Akatsuki will soon have her one way or another. You having a strip of her hair is the least pain she'll experience."

"That's heartless Sakura-chan, even for me." Kabuto said. "But, as promised, your parents are free to go."

"And what about Ino?" Kabuto looked at the blonde woman before smirking at Sakura.

"Just incase you change your mind about-"

Kabuto's words were interrupted by the large salamander coming from underground, taking the shinobi that held Ino into its mouth, careful not to swallow the top half of the man's body in fear of consuming Ino as well.

Kabuto snapped back into reality quick enough to dodge Sakura's blow.

"Stay away from my family." Sakura said as lightning flashed. "Or I will find you and kill you."

Kabuto smirked. "Good luck getting them to believe you."

"Them?" Sakura suddenly felt herself trapped. She tried to look at her legs but felt it impossible. "D-damn Sh-Shikamaru… You've… G-g-gotten pretty s-s-strong…"

"Call off your salamander." ordered Neji.

Sakura gave the smallest nod possible before Ibuse spat the man out of its mouth in two halves, Ino's body perfectly save sans the mud and scars.

"L-let m-me go now…! He's…"

"Shut up! You were going to exchange Naruto's daughter for the sake of your own selfish need!" Sakura grunted. How in the hell did Kiba get here too? "And what the hell is he doing here?"

"F-fuck you…" was Sakura's response. The plan was easy. Have Kiba attack her, causing pain to Shikamaru as well. Shikamaru would either have to release her before Kiba hit or take the pain as well.

And her plan did not fail as Kiba launched a _**Piercing Fang**_ at her. However, everything else in her plan took a different twist.

A miniature explosion erupted when Kiba hit something hard. Neji and Shikamaru were forced to shield their eyes, Sakura doing the same due to Shikamaru's hold. When the smoke cleared, Naruto held Kiba's hands, the Kaibunkage's features showing the feral ones of the Nine-tailed Fox.

"Naruto…?" Sakura heard Shikamaru say.

"What the hell is your problem? I was giving this bitch something she deserved!" Kiba growled.

"Why are you three attacking her?" was all Naruto said.

"She's-"

"Kiba," Naruto spoke with such malice that Sakura shivered through Shikamaru's control. "I'll give you ten seconds to get away." There was a silence before Kiba was released of Naruto's grasp and moved towards Neji and Shikamaru. "Now, what's going on?"

"She was talking to Kabuto." Neji explained. "Her deal with him was her family and Ino were to be left alone as long as she provided him a sample of your daughter."

"…" Sakura swore that if she had any worse luck, she would soon take Tsunade's nickname. "Leave us. Now."

Kiba glared. "Just who the hell do you think you are bossing us-"

"I don't think now is the best time." Neji interrupted as he moved to grab Ino. "Shikamaru, we should report to Tou-san."

"Right…" Shikamaru replied releasing his technique. Naruto gave them all one final glance before they left the area.

"Is that true?"

Sakura had heard a hint of sadness in his voice, unlike the first two times that they had spoken. It was as if his façade had completely cracked.

"I was buying Ibuse time to get here. I would never gamble with Shiori's life like that." Sakura responded. She felt a flare of chakra behind her and turned to see a mixture of Sage Mode and his Jinchuriki Form. "…I'm serious. I would never risk-"

"I'm going to send you to Kemuri." Naruto interrupted. "Once there, you will find Mei and Mei only. You will tell her to send a message to Tsuchigumo Jin. I need his clan's kinjutsu for this."

Sakura frowned. "Why not do this yourself?"

"Because after you've done that, go get some rest." Sakura placed a hand on her hip.

"I'm not some child Naruto! I know when I need to rest and right now-"

"This is not up for discussion." Naruto said before biting his thumb. "_**Summoning Jutsu**_!" Sakura frowned when she saw a pair of small toads, both of them appearing to be quite elderly. "Ma, Pa, I need you to use the _**Reverse Summoning Jutsu**_ on Sakura. I need her to be summoned in Kemuri."

Fukasaku looked at the pinkette. "Naruto-kun, you know that in order to do this, she must be able to summon toads or else it won't work."

"Take her to Mount Myōboku. From there, I will send one of my clones to the Kaibunkage Mansion and dispel it." explained the sage. "**_Hirashin_** should allow me to do that."

Shima gasped. "But with all that natural energy surging at you at one time, along with the unbalanced Kyubi's chakra, you will risk your own health."

"I know. But so long as the clone doesn't dispel, I'll be safe. Though if it does…" Sakura was now surprised. She had not known of the disadvantages of Sage Mode and was shocked that Naruto would go through great lengths for, not only her, but Konoha. "But nothing went wrong with the Kurama Clan so maybe-"

"Baka! You weren't using Sage Mode prior that!" Shima chastised. "If you continue to stress your body then-"

"I think he knows that." Fukasaku interrupted before sighing. "Alright Naruto, we will do so." Fukasaku then looked at Ibuse. "Er… What are we going to do with that?"

"Oh, sorry." Sakura said before giving Ibuse the command to dispel.

"Sakura," Sakura looked at Naruto who held something out to her. "This will only get in my way. Take care of it for me until I return."

Sakura saw the necklace that Tsunade had given to Naruto before her green eyes met his blue ones.

"I will." Sakura said before taking it. Fukasaku and Shima then hopped onto her shoulders. "Naruto…" Naruto raised a brow. "Don't die."

With a nod, the two toads clapped their "hands" together and Sakura vanished with them in a puff of smoke.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Are you ready fox…? It's time for you to get your revenge!"

* * *

><p>Konohamaru watched in awe as the humanoid werewolf known as Marashu blasted Jugo with another blast of chakra from his mouth. The Sound Nin rolled on the ground as Marashu slowly reverted to his human form, panting heavily.<p>

"I can take it from here," Konohamaru said. "Take a rest."

Marashu looked at Konohamaru. "Why?"

"You are the Boss's student, right?" Konohamaru said. "Well, I was too at one time. When he was a Leaf shinobi, that is." Marashu nodded only because his transformation took a lot out of him. "Besides, those Sound bastards took my grandfather away from me."

"Thank you, Sarutobi-san." Marashu said.

Konohamaru nodded as Jugo began to rise slowly. Konohamaru looked at his tired and injured opponent.

"Alright," the Sarutobi said. "Let's finish this up."

* * *

><p>"You will be lead by Chojuro." Mei said to the large number of shinobi in front of her. "Fuuma Sasame, Miyukazi Saito, Tsuchigumo Nori and Kamizuru Genko will be second in command. We will use-"<p>

"Lady Mei!" Mei was a bit pissed about being interrupted, but gave the rat masked ANBU her full attention. "Haruno Sakura has entered the mansion!"

Mei's breath hitched. It was confusing to know what Sakura's main goals were. Sure, it was plain to see that Sakura wanted Naruto to return to Konoha, but to what extent? How far would she go to get Naruto to return? Mei had once thought that Sakura would destroy all Naruto's ties with Kemuri to do so. That would mean killing Mei, his former team, destroying the village, and, possibly, turning his daughter against him.

And Shiori was currently within the Kaibunkage's Mansion.

Without another word, Mei took off, showing her excellent speed to the jonin and chunin there. She knew that Chojuro would follow without a word, a duty he has been doing prior coming to Kemurigakure.

Bursting through the doors, Mei spotted a tired and bruised Sakura sitting in the middle of the floor. Her wet clothes and hair clung to her body and face. Her green eyes focused on an imaginary object on the floor with fever.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mei.

"Naruto needs Tsuchigumo Jin… Kinjutsu…" was the pinkette's response.

Mei's eyes widened. The Tsuchigumo's kinjutsu was by far the most devasting thing she had ever witnessed with only three members of their clan being able to use it, Hotaru, Jin, and Kano. If Naruto was asking for that, it was clear that he was going to wipe out the entire village or at least most of it.

"What…?" Chojuro gasped, also frightened and confused at Sakura's statement.

"Go! There isn't much time!" Sakura stated.

Mei nodded. "Chojuro, take Tsuchigumo Jin to Naruto's sealing chamber. Make it quick! We don't know when Ranmaru will attempt to summon him."

"Hai!" Chojuro said before leaving.

Mei looked at Sakura. "He must be rounding them in one spot. Why else would he send you here?" Sakura's eyes cut towards Mei. "However… He trusts you."

"What do you want?" Mei watched Sakura stand on weak legs as she spoke. "I didn't ask for this! He nearly forced me to be here!"

"He did huh?" Mei spotted Shiori coming into the room. "Shiori-chan, you should be resting."

Shiori's eyes focused on Sakura as the pink-haired medic looked at the young blonde girl. Without so much as a word, the young Uzumaki threw herself to Sakura, hugging her legs tightly. Sakura was not a stranger to affection, her parents had nearly smothered her with it growing up, but this was strange. She hardly knew Shiori and Naruto would probably make a fuss if he saw this. Still, with sore arms, Sakura lifted the girl up and embraced her.

"…" Mei contemplated the scene. It sounded much like how Naruto said Shiori's dream went. "Sakura, watch over her. I have something I have to do."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, really wishing she didn't have to.

Mei smiled. "I know she'll be safe with you and Jakken."

"But… My injuries and-"

"Rin will soon be in the village. I'll have her come here to check on you. She is the best medic in Ash Country." Sakura nearly groaned. She really did not want to go from fighting against Orochimaru to fighting Shiori to take a nap.

Without another word Mei left the home.

"I'm scared Sakura." Shiori stated.

Sakura released a small breath as she attempting to find Shiori's room in the large mansion. After failing to think of where the young princess slept, Sakura returned to the guest room she once occupied.

"It'll be okay Shiori-chan. I promise." Sakura said soothingly as she sat on the bed. Since Shiori's grip had done nothing but tightened since she sat down, Sakura only began rocking slowly. "Just go to sleep, okay? Your dad will be here soon."

Shiori only nodded, though she refused to let go. Sakura wondered if the girl even knew that Naruto was off at war right now or was she just worried because of the commotion going on within the village. So, Sakura began to hum to Shiori in hopes that it would soothe her. And maybe, Sakura thought, her hums would console her too… Oh how she just wished this day would end already.

"Sakura-san," Sakura looked to see the man she healed in the forest, Jakken. "I've been instructed to watch over your injuries until Rin gets here. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Sakura looked down at the sleeping Shiori. She was shocked that sleep only made Shiori's grip that much stronger. Figuring that removing Shiori would be near impossible, she looked back up with Jakken.

"I'm a little hungry." Sakura said.

"Right away." Jakken said before leaving.

Sakura sighed as she looked out the window.

"Naruto…" she muttered before resuming her humming.

* * *

><p>Statistically speaking, Naruto should have been on the brink of death itself. Jiraiya knew that from the sheer power that was coming off of the young kage. And not just any ordinary power. This was the mixture of two harmful forces, the Kyubi's chakra and natural energy. Separate, overusing one or the other was potentially fatal to the user. Combined and one would assume that the cost of using such power would be like opening the <em><strong>Gate of Death<strong>_. While it gave the user immense power, the user would inevitably die.

And Jiraiya did not want to see his godson dying for a village that had shunned him.

"_**Rasengan**_!" Jiraiya watched another pair of Mist shinobi fly off due to Naruto using one of his father's signature techniques, one sphere in each hand.

"Damn that kid makes me look old…" Jiraiya muttered to himself amusingly. He then turned his head to see Tsunade healing Ranmaru. "Hime, you should really take a break. I'm sure he can bounce up from that."

Tsunade gave Jiraiya a tired look.

"I know…"

The statement slightly confused Jiraiya until he realized just what Tsunade must be doing. This had nothing to do with Ranmaru's wound. It was more about repaying an unpaid debt to Naruto. The kid that fought for her against Orochimaru years ago. He had knocked himself out due to chakra exhaustion just to learn the _**Rasengan**_ and win Tsunade's bet. And had recently saved her from Sasuke's attack.

Turning his attention back to the battle outside, Jiraiya noticed a large red tail of chakra sprouted from Naruto before the blond slammed it into the waters created by Kageno. This created a large tidal wave that washed several Leaf, Sound, and Mist Nins alike away from Naruto.

"I'm going to help him push them out." Jiraiya said.

"Shizune… I need Shizune." Tsunade stated. Jiraiya gave her a nod before leaving through the window.

* * *

><p>Kazudan ducked under a punch before pushing the attacking ninja with a kick towards a group of Mist Nin. Doing swift hand seals, Kazudan held his hands in front of him before firing multiple cannon-sized fireballs at his enemies <em><strong>(Fire Release: Rapid Fireball Technique)<strong>_. While each ball of flames did not kill the target, only one or two of them missed completely.

"You're that Smoke Nin from the meeting." Kazudan glanced at Asuma. "I gotta say, I wasn't expecting to see you guys down here helping. Least not after what happened between Mei and Koharu."

Kazudan took a kunai and flicked it. The blade whizzed past Asuma and landed directly in a rising Sound shinobi's forehead.

"I am merely doing my mission." Kazudan stated.

"To protect the village?" Kazudan grunted at the statement, his face becoming more serious than it was earlier.

"Destroying the Sound and Mist." Kazudan said before doing more hand seals. "I suggest you leave this area."

Wihtout another word, Asuma left Kazudan to be.

"What a Kakashi…" Asuma thought aloud as he thought about how uptight Kakashi once was.

* * *

><p>Danzo and Orochimaru separated from one another. Orochimaru hated to admit it, but with Danzo's two implanted kekkei genkai, he had proven to be a tough opponent. Then again, Orochimaru was not considered a prodigy for nothing. He knew that taking on Danzo would be difficult.<p>

Danzo held up his hand, shuriken spinning on each finger. He blew wind chakra on each shuriken before sending them towards Orochimaru _**(Wind Release: Wind Enhanced Tools)**_. The leader of Otogakure was able to dodge the five shuriken before doing hand seals of his own, executing the _**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**_.

"You dare use wind against me?" Danzo asked as he weathered the attack. "You're even more foolish than I thought!"

Orochimaru saw Danzo use the _**Wind Enhanced Tools**_ on a kunai, extending the blade as the Hokage ran towards him. Taking Kusanagi, Orochimaru blocked the attack before blocking the next one. Orochimaru easily spun around Danzo and drove his blade into the Hokage's back.

"You leave much to improve on, Lord Hokage." Danzo smirked.

"You must've forgotten the power of the Sharingan." was Danzo's response before Orochimaru realized that he was caught in genjutsu.

Orochimaru dispelled the genjutsu, but was soon blasted by a bullet of wind that knocked him into the remains of the Hokage Tower.

"I'm not as weak as your belated sensei, Orochimaru. You can't defeat me that easily." Danzo said.

Orochimaru snickered. "And people say that I have a large ego…" Danzo watched as Orochimaru stood and grabbed his lips. In a sickening display, Orochimaru stretched his lips as if he was trying to swallow his face.

"I'm not letting you rejuvenate!" Danzo shouted as he ran towards Orochimaru. His pursuit was stopped by two Sound jonin who moved to protect their leader. "Get out of my way!"

As Orochimaru began to shed his skin, Danzo did battle with the two jonin. Danzo attempted to end the two as fast as he could. Unfortunately, when he had landed the killing blow on the second Oto shinobi, Orochimaru had left his spot.

Using his Sharingan, Danzo spotted Orochimaru leading him away.

"You will not get away from me." Danzo said as he took chase.

* * *

><p>Sakura lied in the bed with the sleeping Shiori. She had just eaten quite the meal and was now tired, though she could not sleep. Jakken stood at the door as a guard should.<p>

"You should rest." Jakken said to Sakura.

"I can't." responded Sakura. "…" She looked at Jakken with tired, yet curious, eyes. "You're originally from Kemuri, right?"

Jakken nodded. "I was one of Naruto-dono's guards before he assigned me to Lady Shion and Lady Shiori."

"Why didn't they get married?" Sakura questioned.

Jakken adjusted his glasses. "You." Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Lady Shion had once predicted that you would come to Kemuri in search for Naruto. In her prediction, there was something that ignited a romance between you two."

"Oh…" Sakura said quietly.

"You are the one thing Naruto-dono feared." Jakken stated.

"Feared?" parroted Sakura.

Jakken nodded. "Yes, feared. You must understand, Sakura-san, Naruto-dono is not a true believer in predestined fate. He believes that one makes their destiny. But when Lady Shion told him this, it was evident from his reaction that it might come true." Jakken's eyes moved to Shiori's sleeping form. "He was caught in a hard place. He wanted to keep his promise to Lady Shion, but at the same time, he doubted if he could change his fate. If he could ever stop loving you."

Sakura glared. "He sure has a weird way of showing it." Now Jakken frowned. "He nearly killed me himself before sending me to find Sasuke." Jakken hummed in thought before Sakura continued. "He isn't the same Uzumaki Naruto I once knew. He's different."

"…" Jakken only looked at the pink-haired kunoichi before giving a small smile. "He's doing the best he can."

"Doing what? Ignoring me?" Jakken's smile did not falter at the hurt and harsh statement.

"No. Redemption." answered Jakken.

"Redemption?" Sakura questioned.

Jakken nodded. "Yes… Naruto-dono puts a lot of focuses on his failures. He has told me a few, such as his incapability of marrying Shion, bouncing Lady Shiori from place to place, failing to stop Gyaku, and failing to return Uchiha Sasuke." Now Sakura was completely silent, wanting Jakken to explain more. "The meaning behind his quoted statement about the history of Kemuri is not what many people think. It really has nothing to do with him being a former Leaf shinobi and now Kaibunkage of the Hidden Smoke."

"Then… What is it about?" Sakura asked.

"Growing up…" Sakura frowned, remembering her first talk with Mei at Naruto's training grounds. "Defeat and failure are part of the journey. Naruto-dono learned that the hard way. Those failures plagued his mind, created smoke if you will. But, from that smoke, he formed a new will. And from the ashes of his own defeats, failures, and losses," Jakken's eyes trailed back to Shiori. "New life was formed. That is the true meaning behind his words."

Sakura sat silently as she absorbed the knowledge. She remembered her talks with Kakashi after Naruto left, learning about his childhood in the village. It was not what one would call a happy childhood. He fought to be recognized and respected due to not having a family, and when he grew a family-like relationship with his team, fought to keep it.

Feeling Shiori snuggle into her, Sakura looked at the blonde girl. Shiori's birth had given Naruto a new, more vigorous will to protect. The life that began from the ashes was not just village, no, it was his daughter. She was his will from smoke, life from ashes, and tree of new beginnings. Shiori was his reason for letting Sasuke go… His reason for growing up.

As Sakura contemplated this, her eyelids grew heavier and she laid her head on the pillow.

"Thank you, Jakken." Sakura said before dosing off.

Dozing off, Sakura thought about her conversation Jiraiya. Home is where someone was thinking of her and there was at least one person who always thought about her. With Naruto, Sakura would always have a home…

* * *

><p>Ranmaru let out a gasp as he fell back. Due to his exhaustion and injuries, summoning someone from Naruto's key seal to their location was terribly painful.<p>

"Oh get up. Crybaby…" Ranmaru glared at Sayuri, who was now rubbing the bandages over her own wound.

"Lord Kaibunkage has sectioned off the village." Kazudan told the newcomer. "There is where we'll contain the explosion."

Tsuchigumo Jin was a well-built man with disheveled dark red hair. On his upper left arm was the Smoke insignia, while on the same position on his right arm was the Tsuchigumo Clan's emblem. He wore a standard Smoke jonin outfit with his hitai-ate tied around his waist.

"We should hurry then." Jin said.

Kazudan nodded before looking at the former Team Naruto.

"Sayuri, you will go make sure that no one messes with the checkpoints. We don't have time for you to battle everyone that comes your way, so just paralyze them and keep moving." Sayuri nodded at the orders and left with her _**Mayfly**__**Technique**_. "Ranmaru, stand on the roof and scout the area. Make sure that no one runs into the area." Kazudan then looked at Marashu. "Protect Lady Tsunade at all costs. No one enters here without her or Lord Kaibunkage's word."

"Understood." Marashu said.

"What about me?" Konohamaru asked.

"Stay out of our way." Kazudan said before he and Jin left with _**Smoke Shushin**_.

"How do you like that? I help them and that's all he has to say." Konohamaru stated.

Ranmaru let out a small snort of laughter.

"That's Kazudan for, good job now take a rest." Ranmaru said nearing the door. "Trust me. The less you hear from him the better."

As Ranmaru left for the roof, Tsunade and Shizune looked at Marashu. The teen stretched his body before turning into a timberwolf in front of their very eyes. Their shock was only amplified when he lied down near the window.

"Naruto-kun has some interesting students…" Shizune murmured.

"Interesting doesn't begin to describe these brats." Tsunade said, earning a low growl from Marashu.

* * *

><p>"How the hell can he be so fast!"<p>

"I don't know… But I'm getting out of here!"

Naruto grabbed both men before twirling and tossing them to another group of the enemy. He saw sparks of red from the corner of his eyes and glanced to see Sayuri using her _**Demonic Lightning**_.

"Alright," Naruto said to Jiraiya. "It's time to clear the area. Get all the Leaf Nin away."

"Naruto, they're not out of the village yet." Jiraiya said.

"I know." Jiraiya frowned at this. "I'm going to warn you… This is going to get ugly. Stay if you want but…"

"I'll do it. Sheesh, you're about as bossy as your old man was." Jiraiya muttered.

"Sensei, all posts cleared!" Sayuri said, popping up from the ground in her black rose. "Now, can I please just do one itsy thing? Pretty-"

"I'm ready, Lord Kaibunkage." Jin said.

Sayuri pouted. "Aw man… Ranmaru's going to win again!"

Jin raised a brow. "Sayuri… Doesn't he always win in your little games?"

"Shut up! No one asked you! Spider loser…" Sayuri said.

Naruto sighed. "Why me…?" Naruto then looked at Kazudan. "Secure the area."

"Hai." Kazudan said doing hand seals. After he was finished, he slammed his palms onto the ground. The ground began to shake as a large wall of metal rose within the village _**(Summoning Jutsu: Great Iron Curtain)**_. "It's done!"

"Jin, I leave it up to you." Naruto said before taking Sayuri and vanishing with _**Hirashin**_.

"I'll do my best…" Jin said.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu looked at the village from atop a hill.<p>

"They're done for…" Suigetsu said.

"So it seems." Suigetsu revealed his blade, only to meet the eyes of Kageno. "You are a part of Team Hebi, are you not? Why are you here when your leader does not seem like the one to retreat?"

"One of those Smoke bastards had a kekkei genkai that would have paralyzed me if it touched me. I couldn't risk dying. The mission was a bust anyway." Kageno nodded.

"Very perceptive of you…" Kageno stated. "You seem to have a lot of potential. Potential that I could use."

Suigetsu frowned. "And why should I work for you?"

Kageno raised a brow. "Your brother was Mangetsu, right? I have in my possession his scroll, something that I'm sure he would want his brother to have." Kageno then glanced at the Decapitating Carving Knife. "You already have one blade in your possession."

Suigetsu highly doubted that Kageno could have known that his dream was to create a new generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, but brushed it aside. His own greed would get the better of him, to hell what Sasuke or Orochimaru would do or say if they found out.

"So what do I do?" Suigetsu asked before the two heard the loud explosion coming from Konoha, debris and blinding light washing over the area.

* * *

><p>For the first since his childhood, Orochimaru showed fear as he picked his body up from the ground. He barely made it out of the targeted area. The pursuing Danzo was not so lucky. Orochimaru recognized that as the Tsuchigumo's kinjutsu, something that was once feared by his late sensei.<p>

"Lord Orochimaru," Orochimaru turned to see a bruised Kabuto. "I think it's time we retreat."

Silently, Orochimaru fled with Kabuto. He would have to remember to heed Kageno's words next time. Ishi's blockade could not stop the Kaibunkage from breaking through. Worst of all, the Kaibunkage was someone who Orochimaru had once deemed useless.

"Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto stated. "I figured out where Shisui's other eye is, but getting to it is will be quite difficult. Especially considering who's guarding it."

"Who?" Orochimaru questioned.

"Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, it was just Danzo." Naruto said to Ranmaru as he put a hand on the teen's shoulder, reassuring him that this was not a failed mission. "Now, we must return."<p>

"Wait!" Konohamaru said. "What about Konoha? What about Iruka-sensei and-"

"Konohamaru," Naruto interrupted with a grin. "There is a great chance that I will be back. I see now that Sakura was slightly right. This village is in shambles with Danzo running things. As a rogue from this village, I won't be able to visit as much as I like… But as a kage, I will see how many meetings I can have within the village."

"Like an alliance?" asked the rejuvenated Kakashi.

"…" The Smoke Ninja present knew the answer by Naruto's facial expression. It was the same one he used on Shiori whenever he did not want to tell her no out front. "An alliance with this village isn't something that neither I nor my council wants at this current time. I'm sorry…"

Tsunade smiled. "What is there to be sorry about? You just saved the village."

"Eh, isn't it time for you to end your Sage Mode?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually… I can't." Jiraiya frowned at the statement. "You see, I had to use the _**Reverse Summoning **_to get Sakura to Kemuri… And because I was already in Sage Mode when I dispelled another clone, I kind have too much natural energy within me which we both know is potentially harmful. So I have to go blow some steam off… Or be turned into a giant toad."

"Again…" muttered a smirking Sayuri causing Ranmaru and Marashu to snicker.

"And because I'll be stuck like this for a while," Naruto said before eying his former students. "I'll have to find three unfortunate teenagers to spar with since I don't want to burden Mei-chan." The team paled as their snicker immediately stopped. Naruto then gave them a deadly grin that Mei would be proud of. "Again."

"Lord Kaibunkage," Jin said. "Before my departure, there had been a disturbance in Wave Country. Chojuro-san was to lead a group into the country."

Naruto nodded. "We should hurry then. I'll deal with it there." Naruto then eyed Tsunade, Shizune, Konohamaru, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. "As Kaibunkage, I take responsibility for the portion of your village that was destroyed due to Jin's kinjutsu. I will help fix that. However, the moment someone attacks me for the death of Danzo, I leave for good."

"Understood." Jiraiya spoke as the Smoke Nins gathered around their leader.

"See you later Shizune-nee, Konohamaru, and Kakashi-sensei. I hope Granny and the old perv don't cause too much trouble." With that, Naruto left the area with _**Hirashin**_.

"Heh, that gaki is still as annoying as ever." Jiraiya said with a grin.

"The next time I see him, I'll show him who's old!" Tsunade threatened.

"So… What do we do now?" Konohamaru asked.

Kakashi sighed. "We will rebuild the village." Kakashi then looked out of the window to see the damage. "Oh boy…"

"Yeah." Konohamaru said.

The village was near completely destroyed, far worse than the Oto/Suna Invasion years ago. While buildings near the Hokage Monument were standing, the Hokage Tower was completely destroyed. The streets were flooded with water, blood, bodies, and debris from fallen homes. Towards the western part of the village was a large crater that was draining the water from the village.

"Well hime, ready to take the job we brought you back for?" Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. "A deal's a deal after all."

"…" The blonde stared at her former teammate before glancing at the others in the room. "Round up the council."

* * *

><p>Dōsame walked into a clearing in the forest where a dragon made of pink crystal landed.<p>

"You came with only three shinobi? You Kemuri kunoichi are as ignorant about war as the civilian women." he stated.

Mei glared at him with Guren, Yukimaru, and Gozu behind her.

"You shouldn't underestimate the power of Kemurigakure, men and women alike." Mei spoke. "Your men are as good as dead. And so are you."

"Really? How are you so sure?"

Mei only smiled and pointed. Dōsame looked to see a huge cloud of smoke covering, what he assumed, was the entire village and maybe the entire island.

"You will regret the day you challenged Kemurigakure no Sato." Mei threatened.


	15. Arc II Ch IV

Kaibunkage

**Arc II**

_**Chapter IV**_

_ "If you truly desire to defeat me, you must think ten steps ahead. But I must warn you. I will most likely kill you at five."_

_ - Godaime Mizukage, Mikadzuki Kageno_

* * *

><p>Quiet. Silence. Peace. Calm.<p>

Those are four words Uzumaki Naruto thought he would never think today. But as he sent two _**Shadow Clones**_ to face his former three students, that was all he could think of as he entered the Kaibunkage Estate.

"Naruto-kun, you're back early." Naruto's blue eyes met Rin's and smiled. "Sakura will be fine, by the way. Her technique is harmful, but I'm sure she knows of the dangers. I would advise that you keep her resting for at least two days."

"Thanks Rin-chan." Naruto said. "Where is she?"

"In one of the guest rooms." Rin answered. "I must head to the hospital. Lady Mei has gone off to Wave to fight Dōsame." Naruto frowned. "Don't worry. She can handle herself."

"Hm…" Naruto moved towards a hall before he paused. "Where is Shiori-chan?"

"With Sakura." replied Rin. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

"Go ahead. Thanks for all your help Rin-chan." Naruto said. The medic bowed before leaving. Naruto began to navigate his way through the large home, using his sage chakra to lock in on Sakura's. "There you are…"

Not surprisingly, Jakken stood at the door to the bedroom.

"Naruto-dono." Jakken said with a bow.

"You're tired Jakken. Why don't you get some rest." was the Kaibunkage's response.

"Thank you." Naruto grinned as the tired guard walked away before moving inside of the room.

There, Sakura slept serenely with Shiori in the bed. The two looked as peaceful as they did when they were sleeping in the gardens. Moving towards them, Naruto noticed that Sakura's arm was around his daughter in a protective manner. He chuckled at the thought of anyone getting passed Jakken, but appreciated the act anyway. Reaching to brush some strings of blonde from Shiori's face, Naruto was surprised when a pink shield surrounded the two in the bed followed by a pain in his head. Backing away, he realized that Shiori could not recognize him by chakra alone, only registering the fox's and natural energy that he was giving off.

"Damn Shion-chan, that's some good protection…" Naruto whispered with a smile. Those were the exact same words he told Shion years ago when she wore the bell and he took the challenge to break it. Obviously, it was one of the few bets that he ever lost to her.

Sighing, Naruto sat on the floor, his legs folded and eyes closed. Shiori would like to see him when she woke up, so he would be there.

Even if the close proximity to his daughter caused him pain without the Shodaime Hokage's necklace.

* * *

><p>While Gozu and Yukimaru had fanned out in order to defeat the Ishi shinobi, Guren and Mei fought Dōsame head on. Guren's sole purpose in said fight was to counter Dōsame's Glass Release, which was very similar to her own Crystal Release.<p>

Currently, Mei flipped away from raining shards of glass that the Hidden Stone's leader fired at her. While Dōsame was a complete brute, he kept her at a safe distance. Fortunately, Mei knew how to fight at a distance. Even with his Glass Release, she should have the clear advantage.

"Guren, help the others. I can take it from here." Mei said.

Guren nodded before dashing off quickly. Mei then looked at Dōsame as he rose into the air on a large glass disc.

"You're not in any position to defeat me!" Dōsame declared.

Mei smirked. "Maybe Naruto is right… You are deranged in your old age."

"That brat! Where is he so I can avenge my defeat?" Mei laughed a bit.

"He isn't here. But I'm here." Mei then ran through hand seals. "And if my student can defeat you, this should be a snap!"

And with that, Mei fired a large spray of lava towards the Ishigakure leader. The battle of Wave Country had begun.

* * *

><p>The large man known as Doki walked into the Hoshikage's office.<p>

"What have you learned?" Sumaru asked.

"Dōsame was not in Ishigakure." Doki replied. "He is most likely gone with Orochimaru. But along the river that runs along the Land of Stones and the Land of Wind's shared border, there were two merchants being escorted by Kiri shinobi."

"Hmm…" Doki watched his leader rise from his seat. "And any news on Demon Country?"

"No. As it stands, they still want Uzumaki Shiori as their priestess. The princess from the Land of Moon has had sealing training, however, the Land of Demon's is fixated on Shiori." Doki stated.

"Power normally consumes us all…" Sumaru said. "They don't want her for her lineage. They want her for her ability." Sumaru moved to a file cabinet and opened it. "I hear that the priest of Fire Country has given them an offer."

Doki crossed his arms. "I doubt that they will take them up on that deal."

"You're right." Doki watched Sumaru move back to his desk with a file in hand. "But that's not our problem. Naruto will deal with that accordingly." Sumaru then opened a file. "This here is our problem. Hirameki Gyaku and his partner Aku. The sooner we can convene again, the sooner we can make a plan to bring them to justice."

"Is there a problem with them that directly deals with Hoshigakure?" asked Doki.

Sumaru nodded. "As one of Lady Shion's top guards, Aku has been to our village several of times and has sat during some of our meetings. If he learns where I've hidden the meteor…"

Doki nodded, not needing any further explanation.

"I'll send a messager hawk to Suna and then one to Kemuri. Hopefully they've heard of something." Sumaru said.

"Hai." Doki stated.

* * *

><p>Gaara watched his sister walk into the room. Due to the noises Kankuro's puppets made, they were not ideal for espionage missions. Hence, Temari and her faster-than-wind weasel were used.<p>

"The Sound attacked the Leaf." Temari said, mentally adding "again" in her head.

Gaara nodded. "I already knew that." Temari gave a small frown. "One of our contacts outside of Konoha had given me the message hours ago. It is rumored that Danzo has died."

"Wh-what?" Temari gasped. "So what does that mean? With Akatsuki out, you could ask-"

"I won't." Temari was shocked at Gaara's words. "I understand that the village was under ruling at the time, but they, as a village, decided to reject our offer. A new Hokage will not change the vast majority."

"I understand." Temari said.

Gaara knew when his sister let him win an argument for the sake of his jinchuriki and Kazekage status. So he gave her an inquisitive glance to show his curiosity for her reason this time. And like most of the time, she gave him a sigh.

"It's just that… The Sand and the Leaf were allies at one point of time. A time when they had a supportive Hokage. Now that they are no longer under Danzo's thumb, I thought that…" Temari paused. Gaara's look was now unreadable, even for her. "It would help the village."

"You're right, it would." Now Temari frowned.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Gaara gave a small nod. "I'm fine. I'll convene with the council and see what we should do about Konoha if anything at all."

"…" Temari was completely flabbergasted at this statement… And then she smirked. "Late night with Matsuri?"

Gaara would have shown shock or surprise, but that really was not his thing. So, he decided to end it now before she got any details out of him.

"Get out." spoke the Kazekage. Temari left with a knowing smirk and Gaara knew what that meant. She would scout Matsuri out and interrogate her. "Sisters…"

* * *

><p>Dōsame was not a war veteran for nothing. He knew that while his physical strength far exceeded his opponent's, Mei was clearly the faster one. Even with him firing glass daggers at her at a distance, she remained a formibale opponent.<p>

Mei inhaled before putting a hand towards her mouth. The tips of her thumb and index fingers were pressed together, forming a ring around her lips. She let out a long stream of vaporizing steam that shot for Dōsame _**(Boil Release: Melting Stream)**_.

Shocked at the range of her normally medium-range attack, Dōsame rose into the air on a disc of glass again. His eyes followed Mei's attack, watching it make quick work of the trees that were behind him.

"With an attack like that," the Stone leader stated. "Your allies should be as fearful as your opponents. If you were to miss…"

Mei ended her attack, licking her lips as she dropped her hand.

"Running won't keep you alive." Mei said.

"I'm not running. I'm just bidding my time." Dōsame replied.

Mei frowned. "For what?"

"I was saving this for that child you call a kage, but I guess I could kill you with it first!" The right half of Dōsame's body was covered in marks that appeared to be interlocked rings.

"You… You fool! You've given your body to Orochimaru!" called Mei.

"How do you like my seal? The Infinite Curse Seal?" Dōsame spoke. "It gives me the speed that I once had. Speed that gave rise to Ishigakure's success!"

Mei gasped as she watched Dōsame leap from his hovering disc, now free falling towards her. Mei moved backwards and watched in awe as the elder man landed in a crouched position like the jump was actually a small one. Dōsame rose and held up a hand, his palm facing upwards. A smaller disc made of glass formed floating above his palm. The disc had several sharp edges making it appear to be a glass blade for a saw.

"Die you bitch!" Dōsame shouted flinging his _**Sawing Glass Ring**_ at Mei.

Mei maneuvered herself to dodge it, her eyes catching her reflection in the disc before moving for Dōsame. She then jumped right, dodging the same glass ring as it made its way back for her.

"You can't dodge it, Mei." Dōsame said. "Do you remember our previously taijutsu spar? The one where you landed more blows that I?" Mei frowned. Dōsame was smart due to his experience, but Naruto had managed to defeat him. Question was: How? "I placed a bull's eye on you. No matter where you go, they will lock onto you and find you."

Mei stood with rage. She was angry at herself for falling for such a simple trap. Now her objective was to remove the seal off of her by any means necessary.

Mei took off for the nearby lake at a quick pace.

"You can't outrun me!" Dōsame shouted as he threw five rings towards Mei.

Mei glanced over her shoulder to time her jump properly before leaping onto a nearby tree branch, three of the five discs missing her. She continued to hop between branches, swerving and twirling as she dodged Dōsame's attack.

Dōsame soon learned of her strategy and sped up. He had to reach the lake before she jumped in it. Creating a glass disc to carry him, he flew off to stop her.

"He can't beat me." Mei said to herself as the lake water came into view. Mei was forced to weave right in order to dodge one of blades that were pursuing her. "Dammit…"

Mei dove for the lake at the same time as Dōsame's palms slammed on the shore of the lake. Mei inhaled before using her _**Boil Release: Melting Stream**_ below her, creating a hole barely large enough for her to dive into.

"She made it…" Dōsame said, knowing the paper seal on her would soon become detached and useless. "Too bad this is where I end it!"

Mei watched the glass above her grow thicker as she held her breath in the waters. The glass became so thick that she could barely see the large cloud of smoke that had blanketed over the area. She then heard the distinct sound of something splashing into the water with her. Her eyes then widened once she saw the five _**Sawing Glass Rings**_ in the water with her.

"How ironic that one from the Land of Water would die in the element that they swore to master!" Dōsame joked.

Dōsame's laughter was cut when he saw smoke rising from his glass covering on the lake. Soon, the glass had completely melted, allowing Mei to rise from the waters, panting.

"H-how could you use your Boil Release while holding your breath?" Dōsame asked.

"It's called _**Body Corrosion**_." Mei explained. "Instead of releasing it through my mouth, I release it through the pores of my body."

Dōsame hated to admit it, but that was pretty clever. His attention then came to Mei as she had finished a set of hand seals and launched a stream of lava that transformed into that of a dragon at him _**(Lava Release: Lava Dragon Missile)**_.

Dōsame was able to stir away from the attack only to see that Mei was going for the technique again. He did a few hand seals before using the _**Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall**_ to delay the lava from reaching him.

Mei ended her attack and saw that the stone wall in front of her had been weakened by her attack. She quickly did another set of hand seals and shot a powerful spray of water from her mouth _**(Water Release: Violent Water Wave)**_. The strength of her attack was enough to blast a hole in the wall, only to reveal that Dōsame was no longer behind the wall.

"He's still on the island." Mei said to herself as she ended her attack. "I must find him soon."

* * *

><p>Waking up, Sakura's eyes slowly came to focus on a small body balled into hers. She then recognized the platinum blonde girl as Shiori and the setting being the Kaibunkage Estate. Sakura then looked to see Naruto sitting in a meditating style, his eyes closed.<p>

"Naruto…" The man's eyes instantly opened and turned to her. Sakura let out a gasp when she saw the eyes that signaled that he was in Sage Mode.

"Rin says that you should rest for two days." Naruto stated. "You're lucky your jutsu didn't suck your chakra dry."

"How did it go?" Sakura asked, sitting up.

Naruto sighed. "The Hokage is dead. Due to the Tsuchigumo's kinjutsu, _**Fury**_, Danzo was caught in the blast and killed."

"How does it work?" questioned Sakura.

"…" Naruto's eyes suddenly changed back into their normal blue selves. "Finally… Thank you Kazudan…" Sakura was confused at this as well. "Transporting you here caused me to overload on natural energy. I was stuck in Sage Mode."

"Oh…" Naruto noticed Sakura's eyes gazing at the sleeping Shiori before looking back at Naruto. "What happen to Sasuke?"

"I don't know." Naruto answered. "I didn't stay long enough to scout out his team. It might be a while until they began to search for Orochimaru and Sasuke. Recovery won't be instant with all the water and debris scattered across the village. Your battle with Danzo and Orochimaru completely destroyed the Hokage's Tower and the academy."

"Are you okay?" This had been Sakura's initial question, but she chose to beat around the bush for a moment. "I… I heard about your run in with Danzo before you left the village. You attacked him and-"

"I protected myself." Naruto interrupted angrily. "You shouldn't dig into that, Sakura. The less you know the better."

"He detained the fox's chakra." Sakura continued. "I understand that you're afraid that he might be able to force you to do something you didn't want to… It's like how you never wanted to rely on the fox's chakra in the first place because you were afraid that it would make you do something you didn't want to."

"I don't know who told you about what happened back then," Naruto said rising to his feet. "But you shouldn't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Tell me what it is that he used to control you with." Naruto glared at Sakura. "Naruto… Please…"

"You don't need to know and you don't have the right to know." Naruto stated. "I'm guessing that now with Danzo gone you will try to ease your way back into Konoha, right? I'm sure Kakashi-sensei is a likely candidate for Hokage. If he becomes Rokudaime, you could easily get pardoned with a few weeks of community service in the fields. Or rebuilding a village you helped destroy."

"I'm not going back to Konoha. At least not to rejoin its ranks." Naruto frowned at her declaration.

"Then what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I…" Sakura said before pausing. "I want to stay here."

The look Naruto gave her told her that he wholeheartedly objected the idea. In fact, due to his deep inhalations, Sakura could assume that he was probably keeping himself from blowing up whilst Shiori slept. Naruto then took in one final deep breath before exhaling slowly.

"You once did everything in your power to push me away. You repeatedly called me an idiot, reminded me of my failures, compared me to Sasuke, and even attempted to use me in order to bring him back." Sakura cringed at Naruto's words as his eyes narrowed. "You then come to my village after attacking my student and a chunin, get into a fight with me, take refuge in a nearby town, use the resources of this country for your own gain, question a medic of my village about my daughter's mother, and have been going on a rant about how you were going to drag me and Sasuke back to Konoha to make everything right."

"I -"

"You are a wanted shinobi in, not only Konoha, but other villages as well. One of which is the Hidden Star Village, an ally of mine." Sakura now glanced at her the sheets with fury. Maybe Jiraiya was wrong after all. Maybe she did not have a home to go to. "However," Sakura looked at Naruto now, his face as stoic as ever. "You helped me save my daughter, something I and Shion are forever grateful for."

Instead of walking out of the room, Naruto moved towards the only window in the room, one hand in the other behind his back. Sakura had never known him to be so indecipherable before, and did not take her eyes off of him for that reason. She was looking for any sign to prepare her for his answer.

"This village was made as a refuge for those who looked for a better life. I, as its leader, must pay homage to that. They took me in and transformed the boy in orange into the Shodai Kaibunkage." Naruto said. "There isn't an easy answer to your request, Sakura."

"Why?" she asked in a near desperate tone.

"A part of me wants you here. You were my teammate and a friend." Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sakura's location. "But another part of me doesn't trust who you've become."

"I understand." Naruto looked back out of the window when Sakura said this.

"I will leave it up to Mei and the council." Sakura immediately perked up. "There's much that you could offer to the village, and Shiori would love it if you were on-call."

"Thank you, Naruto." Sakura said.

"We will talk more tomorrow. I'm tired." Naruto said moving for the door. He paused before giving Sakura one final look. "Lunch sounds good?"

"Yes." Sakura said quickly, her hair blocking her face from view as she bowed. "Thank you, Naruto."

"Don't mention it." When Sakura looked up, Naruto had already left the room. She lied back down on the bed with a smile on her face. "If you can't beat them…"

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun." Sasuke groaned as he opened his eyes to meet the red eyes of a worried Karin. "Sasuke-kun! You're awake!"<p>

"Where are we?" Sasuke questioned as he looked around. They appeared to be in some sort of base, quite like Orochimaru's, with dim lighting from the candles on the wall and a strange floral pattern on the stone floors.

"Uchiha Sasuke," stated a voice followed by a cough. "Ironic that it would be your life my ninja save. Considering that we were once trying to kill you and you have destroyed my village."

"Danzo." hissed Sasuke.

Danzo was wheeled into the room in a wheel-chair, Sai at his side and Aburame Torune behind him with his hands on the handles. The former Hokage had his right eye and arm wrapped in bandages again.

"H-how did you survive that?" Karin asked in amazement. "There's no way that you can be living! That attack took out nearly half the village and most of the men we had! No chakra trace was left after the explosion!"

Danzo coughed. "In time… You'll learn that I…. Have my ways." Torune handed Danzo a bottle which the proclaimed dead Hokage took the cap off and sipped some of the liquid inside before speaking. "Your former teammate has become quite adept in poisons. It might take me months to get this out of my system."

"What do you want from me?" Danzo closed his visible eye, a small smile gracing his face.

"How much has Orochimaru told you about the Uchiha Massacre?" Danzo opened his eye to see Sasuke's face. The Uchiha, despite his stoic appearance, was probably buzzing in anticipation inside. "How would you like for me to tell you the truth behind it?"

"Don't play with me like some child. I'm- Ugh!" Sasuke shouted in pain at the end of his sentence as a paralyzing pain surged through his body.

"The Hirameki's _**Demonic Lightning**_. A clan once from Kusagakure, now in the hands of your biggest rival. Amazing what it can do when she merely touched you. Imagine what could have happened if she went to attack you." Danzo stated.

Sasuke panted a bit as he looked at his hands. He remembered his bout with Naruto's students. They would pay dearly for this.

"Your father," Danzo began. "And the Uchiha elders were planning to overthrow the Hokage, a coup d'état. The Third and I, along with his chief advisers, thought of a way to resolve the plan quickly and effectively."

"You ordered to kill my clan?" Sasuke shouted in rage.

"My suggestion was to merely kill the council members, sparing those who had no part in it like you and your mother… But Hiruzen had another plan." Danzo saw that Sasuke seemed to be buying this tale, so he continued. "He used your brother to murder everyone, you included."

The words seemed to cause Sasuke some mental anguish. His eyes immediately looked elsewhere and his fists clenched. Danzo forced the smirk working its way onto his face down. There would be no ruining this place.

"However," Danzo stated. "During the massacre my men, Root, interfered. Itachi, having no other choice, fled. His reason for sparing you were… Well, I don't think I should-"

"Tell me!" Sasuke ordered, his eyes glaring at Danzo.

Danzo sighed. "The Uchiha Clan's Sharingan was said to have three stages and then the Mangekyo Sharingan. But there is another stage. One called-"

"I already know this." Sasuke interrupted impatiently. "The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. But why did Itachi spare me instead of someone else?"

"Every Sharingan is not compatible with another. In fact, the best compatibility there is, is between siblings…" Danzo let his words trail off as Sasuke's eyes showed his comprehension.

"So he needed me alive so that he could take my eyes…" Sasuke said.

"Orochimaru wants you to gain those eyes so he can take them for himself." Karin frowned at this.

"Orochimaru-sama would never betray Sasuke-kun!" the redhead proclaimed.

"He has told you about the Eternal Mangekyo, but did he tell you about how long it took to recover from the transplant? You will be rendered blind for days, giving him the perfect opportunity to finish the job." Danzo said before looking at Karin. "Taking his body for his own."

"N-no… No you're lying!" Karin said.

Danzo sighed. "Such ignorance… A tired, temporary blind Uchiha makes for a likely target. Sasuke knows most of Orochimaru's tricks, being the perfect vessel for him to get into." Karin looked to see Sasuke considering this. "Before Itachi went out that night," Sasuke looked directly at Danzo. "I swore to him that I would rid the world of him as well with you. The brother caught in the shadow of his clan. The brother who would be the root of the Uchiha Clan…"

Sasuke attempted to rise from the small bed that he was on, only to find that he was still incapable of doing so. He then looked at saw Karin's face. She would always be faithful to Orochimaru, despite all the man has done in his life. Sasuke then turned his gaze back towards Danzo.

"Tell me everything you know." Sasuke said.

Danzo nodded. "Very well."

* * *

><p>Dōsame was now panting heavily as he fought to continue move. The seal was starting to kill him, added with the heavy smoke that layered the area.<p>

"Dōsame-dono," Dōsame looked at the ground to see one of his lower jonin on the ground, a large pink crystal sticking through his chest. "Th-they have the Sanbi! It's unstoppable!"

"Nothing is unstopabble." Dōsame stated.

"H-he just grew! And the crystals…" The man was cut off by a fit of coughs. "We need to retreat… More and more Kemuri shinobi are boarding the island… It's only a matter of time before the Kaibunkage shows-"

Dōsame sliced the man's throat with a glass dagger cutting his words, and life, short.

"I won't…" Dōsame said. "I won't fear him like you coward!"

To Dōsame's surprise, the man only smiled and looked up at him.

"It doesn't matter. This is where you die." Dōsame's eyes went wide. That was the voice of Terumi Mei. This was a genjutsu.

But Dōsame would not have any other chance to dwell on the matter longer. He looked down at his arms to see his flesh melting off.

"The smoke provided cover for both the _**Illusionary Mist**_ and her Boil Release…" Dōsame said before closing his eyes. "Tell Naruto to be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" While the other man's body had vanished, Mei's voice was still heard.

"My son…" Dōsame said before dropping to his knees, his body decomposing quickly.

After the illusion let up, Mei ended her attack, a cut on her arm from one of Dōsame's disc.

"Should we leave now?" Yukimaru asked, looking up at Mei.

"Yes. There was nothing we could do for Tazuna." Once Mei finished her words, Chojuro stopped beside her. "What is it?"

"Their forces are dropping and leaving, Lady Mei." Chojuro said. "The group with Saito-san has cleared the Great Naruto Bridge and the medics are healing those from Wave Country that were caught in the battle. The Kamizuru Clan members present are using their bees to search for any Ishi shinobi alive. We'll bring them in for questioning like Lord Kaibunkage would have wanted."

Mei grinned. "So what is our next move, Chojuro-san? You are still incharge."

Chojuro blushed a bit. "W-well… I guess w-we head home…?"

Mei bowed. "I will round the others up."

As Mei left to do her task, Chojuro looked down at Dōsame's corpse with Yukimaru.

"Kageno Dōsame, a rebel during the Third Great Shinobi War. It is known that he worked with Iwagakure during this time… But no one knows why." Chojuro told Yukimaru. "There are only a few things that can break his glass… Lady Mei's Boil Release is one and Lord Kaibunkage's Kyubi-enhanced _**Rasengan**_ is another."

Yukimaru frowned. "If he was so tough, how was it so easy?"

"In the end, his greed for power killed him." Chojuro said as he pointed Hiramekarei at Dōsame's arm. "The Infinite Curse Seal."

"Oh." Yukimaru said. "Chojuro-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Greed kills a lot of people." Chojuro blinked before grinning.

"Yeah, he does."

* * *

><p>The blonde woman lied on the gurney, her chest rising and falling her rapid breathing.<p>

"What happened to her?" a muscular man asked the nearest medic.

"Lord Raikage," the man said. "She was attacked in the mountains in the northern part of the country by…"

"By…?" the Raikage asked, his anger hinted in his voice.

"Witnesses proclaimed that they saw, Hidan…" the medic knew what was coming next and only closed his eyes as the Yondaime Raikage, Ē, exploded.

"AKATSUKI!"

Those that heard the shout coward a bit. When the Kazekage had sent a word of warning, it was overlooked due to the fact that no pair of men was dumb enough to tread into Kumo and take one of its jinchuriki. The council of the Hidden Cloud Village felt that the Hidden Sand was inferior to them in power and held their jinchuriki on a pedestal for all to see. Hence, Akatsuki attacked them and only them, as far as they knew.

"How did she survive?" Ē questioned.

"…Bee-san was nearby and-"

"He put himself against the Akatsuki?" The medic nodded as Ē sighed heavily. "Darui," The man called looked at his leader. "I need a message sent to the other kage for a meeting. I will not have my jinchuriki threatened."

"Hai Lord Raikage."


	16. Arc II Ch V

Kaibunkage

**Arc II**

_**Chapter V**_

_ "It takes time to make ideals a reality. If you're hasty, you'll lose sight of everything else and make mistakes…"_

_ - Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki_

* * *

><p>It was two day since the village had been ravaged and many people were now stuck with the reconstruction. The village was still without a kage as the jonin council had not placed its votes yet, but for the majority, they took orders from Tsunade.<p>

As for one particular ninja, helping with the reconstruction was… Well, troublesome. So he decided to do the minimal possible and escape into the nearby forest. Though some of the trees blocked his vision of the clouds, the peace was a nice addition.

"Same old Shikamaru," the voice came from Inuzuka Kiba as the man neared Shikamaru's resting spot against a tree. "Always taking the easy way out."

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"We came to talk to you." Shikamaru noticed that Kiba was not alone. No. The entire Konoha Twelve (sans Team 7 of course) was there.

Shikamaru sighed. "This has something to do with that troublesome blond, doesn't it?"

"And Sakura-san." Lee added, gaining a larger sigh from Shikamaru.

"The two of them alone was enough to destroy most of the village." Kiba said. "I say we track them down before they grow a grudge against us."

"Despite your haste," Shino said. "I agree. Their powers have grown since their days here, Naruto a full-pledged kage and Sakura not too far away. They could easily match one of us one on one."

"Do you honestly believe that Uzumaki Naruto would ever attack us?" Shikamaru asked. "This is the same knucklehead from the academy."

"Forget Naruto! Sakura is out there with hundreds of men after her! We-"

"There's not much we can do about that." Tenten quickly cut Ino off. "Sakura, like Sasuke and Naruto, chose to leave."

"She didn't choose to leave! She chose to do something none of us had the guts to do. Stand up to Danzo." Ino proclaimed. "Once Naruto left, she was three steps away from being crazy. You all saw how she acted. It was like nothing else mattered."

"Which is why it's best to find her before she causes anymore harm to us as individuals, the village, or herself." stated Shino.

"And give that bitch a beating for putting us through hell in the first place!" Kiba added. "And Naruto too for making me look-"

"Do you honestly believe that you could beat either of them?" Neji said. "Sakura took on the Mizukage and, albeit with the help of Kakashi-san, she pushed him to his limits. Naruto caused a tsunami with the flick of a tail, something only the Kyubi is rumored to do. You would be nothing more but mere child's play for either of them."

"Oh yeah? Then what do you suggest?" Neji merely closed his eyes at Kiba's remark.

"I suggest we work with Naruto." This gained a small gasp from Hinata. "Kemuri is obviously a well-rounded village, and the few that came are indication to that. Genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, senjutsu, kinjutsu, the six that represented the village showed it all. At our weakened state, a village like that is exactly what we need."

"If I may, that sounds more like a sign of weakness and incapability on our part." Neji glanced at Shino. "We should be more concerned with the dangers they pose. It is common knowledge that Naruto has no intentions of joining an alliance with us. If we are not cautious, they could-"

"I doubt Naruto would do that." Neji stated.

Lee nodded. "Neji-kun is right. If it was truly Naruto-kun's plan to destroy the Hidden Leaf, he would not have aided us against Orochimaru-san and Mizukage-san."

"There is word that while there was battle here, Wave Country was attacked by the Hidden Stone." Shikamaru announced. Given that he was the only one amongst his friends that was on the war council, this information went by him before it got to the other ninja of the village. "Kemuri took them out. So your theory about the 'threat' Naruto poses is a bit farfetched."

Ino and Choji both looked a bit shocked at this. Shikamaru only used this tone of voice when there was an important meeting going on. He was normally his everyday lazy self when he was around his friends.

"Although you hold a strong point, he killed our Hokage and Sakura aided in his death one way or another. As despicable Danzo was, we are Konoha shinobi and it is our duty to stay loyal to our Hokage." The others looked at Shino as he continued. "We can't all be rebels like the Unspeakable Three…"

"They aren't the Unspeakable Three. They're Squad Seven, Team Kakashi." Ino said.

The group was silent after that was said, each of them rethinking the past two days. With Danzo's funeral and the need for another Hokage, there were split emotions towards Naruto and Kemurigakure. On one side, he had aided Konoha by protecting them from Orochimaru's and Kageno's forces. On the other hand, he had played a leading role in Danzo's death.

"We should get back to the village and help out." Neji said.

"Right." Lee replied.

Shikamaru sighed. And here he thought he had found the perfect escape.

* * *

><p>Never in her life has she ever been so nervous. In her lifetime, she has faced three kage, two of the three Sannin (though one was for training), two jinchuriki, her best friend, both of her former teammates, a large poisonous salamander, and many other powerful opponents. Yet, a group of nine men and women seemed to scare her more than anything.<p>

Looking towards her immediate right, she spotted Kazudan standing on guard. He was Naruto's enforcer, Sakura knew that, and would not hesitate to attack her if she got out of line while they waited on the council's decision.

And it has been four hours now.

"Just my luck. Baby-sitting." Sakura's eyes then met Sayuri's. The teen had been slightly annoyed that she was one of the three appointed to watch Sakura while the meeting went on, the other two being Kazudan and Guren. "Why does Marashu get a better mission? Why does Ranmaru get a day off?"

Sakura only smiled. Sayuri was possibly Naruto's favorite to pick on because he found her to be a "bad influence" on Shiori. While he wanted his daughter to be strong, she could do without Sayuri's attitude and prankster mentality.

In other words, Naruto did not want Shiori to be like a younger version of himself.

The door then opened to reveal a woman Sakura knew as Terumi Mei. The woman gave Sakura a tired sigh before motioning the pinkette to enter the room. Sakura stepped in only to see the other councilmen and councilwomen leave. The door closed, the sound echoing off of the walls, as Sakura's eyes landed on the only person left in the room, Naruto.

"Seal." Naruto said quietly. The large round redwood table in-between himself and Sakura vanished in a puff of smoke, along with the seats around it, making the room emptier. "I didn't want to ruin the furniture."

"Okay…" Sakura had a feeling that something went wrong during the meeting.

"You are known to be quite volatile… And when things don't go your way, you can lash out on any and everything." Naruto stated. "I can defend myself. My furniture can't."

"How did it go?" Sakura regretted asking the question with the Shodai's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Well, they decided that after our 'battle' you never fully repaid your debts for fighting the Kaibunkage, me. Not only that, but your ties with the village was severed when you 'attacked' Sayuri and Yukimaru." Sakura felt her heart rate climb. "While Kurama-san attempted to speak for the good you have done, such as aiding us with rescuing Shiori, the damage has been done."

"I understand…" Sakura said.

Naruto sighed. "I know how much you hate being bossed around and being someone's lapdog, but-"

"I'll leave Naruto. It's alright." Sakura interrupted.

Naruto frowned. "Leave? Why would I want Rin's assistant to leave?" Sakura blinked in astonishment. "Due to your knowledge in the medic field, you would be able to replace Rin at the hospital and academy while she's away doing her research in Yozora Town."

"B-but… Assistant? I'm a-"

"Don't argue with them Sakura. You will never win." Naruto said. "Now, Haruno-san, I need you to go to the academy where you have class. After that, you and I will meet for lunch as promised. Afterwards, you will go to the hospital where you will end your day. I have assigned someone to be your temporary time manager until you can remember your duties without them. Understood?"

Sakura nodded. "Hai, Lord Kaibunkage. But… Who is this time manager?"

The door opened to reveal Ranmaru. The teen, like his counterpart outside the room, looked highly annoyed.

"I figured since Marashu is with a group aiding with the cleaning of Wave Country and Sayuri was now my assistant for the day to give Mei-chan a break, Ranmaru would be the best choice for the job." Sakura heard the teen grumble something after Naruto finished his statement with a cheeky grin. "Maybe my former students will learn to appreciate their sensei instead of joking about when he goofs up."

"Hai Naruto-sensei." Ranmaru said as he smirked. His mind replayed the image of Naruto's face when he had used too much natural energy the first time. Even though the "spar" that the four soon got into was very one-sided, their bruised appearance would never be as funny as Naruto's whiskered-toad appearance.

"I have paper work to get to." Naruto said moving towards the door. "Ranmaru, I'm counting on you to make sure that she meets all of her duties on time."

"Believe me," Ranmaru said. "I do too."

Naruto left the empty room, which prompt Ranmaru to laugh quietly. The images in his head had finally beaten his ninja training in always keeping his emotions hidden.

Sakura frowned slightly. "What's so funny?"

The Smoke jonin only waved her off while laughing.

"It's an embarrassing moment of Naruto-sensei's training. The first time he had produced too much sage chakra." Sakura's frown did not disappear. "I'll show you."

Sakura watched as Ranmaru transformed into the image he had in his head before she burst into a fit of laughter.

Laughter really was the best cure.

* * *

><p>"What choice do we have?" said Homura. "Danzo is dead and Kakashi and Jiraiya have both declined the position. The Slug Princess is our only hope."<p>

Tsunade's brow twitched. "Are you calling me the last resort?"

The others in the meeting were quiet before Jiraiya let out a small laughter.

"Are you mad that you were asked after me hime? I thought we went over this, years ago." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Old fool…" Tsunade muttered. "And what do you mean by 'only hope?' What is going on?"

"We received a message from Kumogakure. The Raikage is calling for a meeting with all five kage." Koharu said. "But due to our current situation, we haven't sent word on whether or not we will be there."

"Why the hell not?" Tsunade bellowed.

The room went silent again as Tsunade's eyes gazed at the invidual faces. Finally, Hiashi cleared his throat, being the scapegoat of the council.

"It is because of your personal ties with Lord Kaibunkage." the Hyuga spoke. "We…" Hiashi paused and glanced at the two elders. "They believe that this is harmful to the meeting as Uzumaki-san is a jinchuriki and therefore targeted by the Akatsuki. You would attempt to help him, but the facts remain that his village and ours aren't on friendly terms. You as Senju Tsunade could aid Uzumaki Naruto. The Hokage, however, could not set foot in Kemurigakure without the approval of the Kaibunkage. A rule Uzumaki-san made when we sent our first group there."

"So that's what this is all about? You're afraid that if I become Hokage, my personal feelings for Naruto would somehow alter my rulings on the village, right? That I would go out of my way to help him, right?" asked Tsunade with a small smile. The others nodded stiffly, even Jiraiya. Her smile soon dropped. "Well you're damn right I would!"

"And that's our-"

"Shut up." Tsunade quickly interrupted Homura. "That brat has saved me and the village twice. The very least I could do is attempt to mend things over with him. Not just for my own gains, but the village's as well."

Jiraiya's smile grew at Tsunade's declaration. He knew from the start that Naruto would rub-off on her somewhere down the line. It just pained him that he could not see how many bottles of sake Naruto's pranks could have forced Tsunade to drink if she had been Godaime Hokage. The verbal complaints, added with the paperwork would have been too much for the blonde woman.

"My bond with Naruto is one that none of you dared to create while I wasn't even here." spoke Tsunade. "If any of you would have reached out to him when he was here, maybe he still would be. You all should be thanking me for even considering patching things up with him. A man who could very well kill anyone with the flick of a tail could be a likable ally in my books."

"We tried-"

"Danzo tried. Now it's my turn." Tsunade said. Koharu looked at Homura for support, but the elder staid quiet. "Now that we've come to an understanding… Let's vote."

"Hai." the jonin in the room said in chorus.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed. At first she thought that Naruto, holder of the vilest being known to man and a natural prankster himself, would put Sakura in a room filled with those just entering the academy. She was relieved to know that her class was filled with those in their last year. After talking to Sasame, Sakura learned that she was in charge with the academy level field tests.<p>

How fitting for a former Missing-nin?

"Hey," one of the students said as Sakura prepared for the class. "Aren't you that lady my dad was talking about? The one the Kaibunkage beat without trying?"

Sakura's brow twitched before she smiled.

"My first impression on you guys," Sakura said emulating her former sensei. "I hate you."

This gained many shocked expressions as the wannabe genin knew that they were no match for the pink-haired woman. Sakura then stood in front of the class and crossed her arms, giving them all a stern look.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, former member of Team Kakashi, now referred to as the Unspeakable Three." Sakura announced. "My job here is fairly simple. Teach you how to survive on the field where text books won't save you."

"Um, Sakura-sensei," an amber eyed brunette girl stated. "What exactly are we going to do?"

"This is a class of forty-five students," Sakura said. The short time she spent with Anko allowed her to calculate such things like this as the purple-haired kunoichi was a master at this. "Which means I'm going to break you off in squads of five. Since I don't know anything about you other than the information Sasame and Nar- Lord Kaibunkage has given me, I will pair you up due to your skills and skills alone. You won't necessarily be partnered with your best friend and you can be paired with the person you despise the most. Deal with it."

"Is it true that we're only doing this because of the battle in Wave Country?" a boy who reminded Sakura a lot of an orange-haired Naruto, sans the whiskers of course, said.

"I'm not going to lie to you. Yes." Sakura said. "But, I can't tell you the regime here in Kemuri is like."

Ranmaru saw Sakura's eyes travel to him. Sighing, he rose to speak.

"If war should happen, the job of the genin is to protect the civilians." spoke Ranmaru. "If the enemy should find our village and safehouses, it is the genin that will be there to defend them, as well as a handful of chunin and tokubetsu jonin."

"Ah that'll never happen!"

"Yeah! No one ever fights on our ground!"

Ranmaru sighed once more. "A few weeks ago, Lady Shiori was kidnapped from the Kaibunkage Estate." This gained a collective gasp from the students. "Sakura-san and I, along with the Kaibunkage and others, fought off the would-be kidnappers. Our village has seen Gyaku slain members of his own clan, as three of you here are from the Hirameki Clan."

"But why her?" a boy who was obviously objective in having Sakura as a teacher said.

"Haruno Sakura, or Sakura of the Salamander, is highly qualified to teach you the basic essentials of survival. Being that she has lived on her own for years with several of men and women after her, she would know more techniques that any of us would." Ranmaru said. "She is quite skilled in all of the basics, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, she has knowledge in the field of seals and medicine, as well being adapt with poisons and weapons such as senbon and kunai. You should be honored to have her as a sensei."

Ranmaru's words seemed to ease a lot of Sakura's troubles as a smile came onto her face. The smile soon dropped as she addressed her new students.

"Now, let's get started." Sakura said.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Karin walked into Orochimaru's main base, Sasuke still a bit stiff from Sayuri's attack.<p>

"Ah, Sasuke," Sasuke really did not want to hear or see Kabuto right now, so he just ignored him as norm. "We figured that you must have been wiped out by the explosion. Your other teammates were already here."

"Where's Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked.

"He is resting." Sasuke frowned at the statement and went to move for Orochimaru's quarters, only for Kabuto to stop him. "You aren't allowed to disturb him now."

"I need to talk to him." said the Uchiha.

"Before that," Kabuto said. "There is something that Lord Orochimaru has been thinking about. It has something to do with the fate of your clan…"

"I'm not sleeping with any-"

"Your brother." Sasuke was immediately hushed by the statement. "It is time that we finish your training with the Curse Seal and find your brother."

Sasuke saw Karin glance at him out of the corner of his eyes. He figured from her look that she now believed Danzo. Sasuke then looked directly at Kabuto.

"I'll be in my compound." Sasuke stated walking. "We'll talk about Itachi later."

Kabuto watched as Karin followed Sasuke without a word. He frowned when he thought about the possible places Sasuke could have been for the past two days healing. He was not at any of the bases and no one had seen him or Karin. Yet, Kabuto knew that wherever he was, Karin was able to access some medical supplies if the bandage around Sasuke's torso was any indication.

With the thoughts fresh in his mind, he followed after the Uchiha. Something did not feel right about Sasuke's return. He was different.

"I'll find out." Kabuto said to himself as he continued after Sasuke and the redhead medic.

Once Kabuto was out of sight, Sasuke, Karin, and Danzo shimmered into appearance, the combined effort of Danzo's and Sasuke's genjutsu overpowering Kabuto.

"Tokuma, medicine." Danzo wheezed. Sakura's poison was still having its effects on him, and he was determined to beat it with medication instead of using _**Izanagi**_ once more.

"Sasuke-kun… Are you sure about this?" Karin asked.

Sasuke drew his blade. "As serious as ever."

With nothing else said, Uchiha Sasuke stepped into the room where a recovering Orochimaru rested. The battle would soon determine the fate of the Uchiha Clan.

* * *

><p>Sumaru stared at his wife with a frown.<p>

"They want a meeting with Naruto?" Sumaru asked. Since the two were currently in his office alone, using informalities was okay.

Hokuto nodded. "Yes. The Demon Country council will not leave bygones alone. They want Shiori and will do anything to keep her there."

Sumaru sighed. "This isn't what we need now. There is still the Akatsuki threat as well as Orochimaru. With the disaster Naruto caused in the Hidden Leaf, I'm not certain when we'll be able to meet up again and discuss this."

"Shiori is Naruto's daughter. He has the final say." Sumaru only gave a short breath.

"Technically, he does. But Shion was going to begin Shiori's priestess training at six." Sumaru explained. "Facts remain that until they replace her, Uzumaki Shiori's title is High Priestess of Demon Country. It isn't something that we have much of a say on."

"But it's his daughter!" Sumaru knew how passionate Hokuto was and was only glad that he and his wife were from the same village, let alone country. "We have to do something. They can't just take her away from him."

"Not necessarily… But they can began her training and then move her back to Demon Country when she becomes of age." stated the Hoshikage. "It is the legal term."

"The girl is traumatized by the death of her mother! Don't tell me that you're actually going to sit around and let them get away with this." Hokuto said.

Sumaru knew when he was caught between being a good husband and being a good leader. In fact, he once joked with Naruto about not having to put up with this with Shion, who had her own country to run.

"Ultimately, this is Naruto's decision." Sumaru began, choosing his words carefully. "But… If I can somehow get them to focus on the priestess from the Land of Moon or even use the priest from the Land of Fire to produce an heiress that should give them something to be happy about."

"Please, try." Hokuto said. "I don't want to see Naruto lose his daughter."

"Believe me," Sumaru replied. "The last thing I want to do is face the Kyubi."

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he read another report from Wave Country. Paperwork was always the downside of the job, but this was different. This was about the previous onslaught that Ishi had done to the villages of the country. While Naruto can recompense for the damages that his men and women caused, he could not help them fully recover. Wave Country was still in a coalition with the Hidden Leaf Village.<p>

"Alliances are a pain in the ass…" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Now what would you do if Shiori picked up on that?"questioned an amused Mei as she sat in an armchair.

"I wouldn't allow that to happen. Shion's already came from the grave once. The next time, she might do it on her own… And she might not need the bell either." Mei smiled at the statement. "You here to talk about the Wave predicament or something else?"

"Haruno Sakura was just placed in the academy… I don't think that was part of our plan." Mei said. "In fact, I remember distinctly that the council wanted her in the hospital under surveillance. Why the academy?"

Naruto smirked. "Sakura may be able to take on a lot of things. A bunch of know-it-all kids protected by the law from her rage isn't one of them." Mei raised a brow. "Consider this the beginning of my payback."

"Right. I should've known." Naruto frowned.

"Is there something wrong with my plan? I did put her with the older students." stated the Kaibunkage.

"I'm wondering just what you plan on doing with her. You seemed quiet during the meeting earlier, resting her fate almost completely in the council's hands." replied Mei. "I know you want her here where you can keep an eye on her, so why didn't you just make the ruling and skip the entire thing?"

The young kage sighed. "Mei-chan, I'm at a serious deadlock with myself. Sakura was one of my teammates and one of the most precious people I had… But now she's different. I once trusted her with my life on and off duty. Now I hesitate to eat with her near in fear of poison."

"You don't think she will kill you, do you?" The Shodai only released a heavy sigh.

"I've been betrayed by some of the people closest to me, Sasuke, Gyaku, and Aku. My entire childhood was like it was because of the Sandaime Hokage's decision on not revealing who or what I truly am. Even my squad leader was hesitant about the amount of chakra I could release in fear of somehow tapping into the Kyubi's chakra." Naruto stated. "Sometimes, I don't know who to trust."

"You know you can trust me." Mei said, drawing a smile on Naruto's face. "Honestly Naruto, I don't necessarily like Sakura. She is a powerful kunoichi, but a weak woman. Give her time to grow and then decide whether or not you can trust her."

Sayuri came into the room. "Message from Demon Country."

Naruto frowned as his student placed the scroll on his desk before leaving. He opened it and read the message. Mei watched with curiosity until she felt a flare of his chakra.

"Bastards!" the blond kage hissed in anger. "How could they even think this?"

"What is it?" Mei questioned.

"They want to talk about Shiori's return to complete her training and govern what Shion has left." Mei heard the anger drip from his lips onto each word he spoke. This was deemed as Naruto's "angry kage" voice by Sayuri and the name could not be any closer to the truth.

"Calm down Naruto. We'll find out how to keep Shiori here." Mei reasoned.

"Why? She isn't going back there unless I go with her, and that's on the vacations I can spare." Naruto stated.

Sayuri frowned. "What about the other priests and priestesses? They could replace her, right?"

"It's not that simple." Sayuri turned her attention to Mei as the older woman spoke. "Shiori is heiress by blood. Shion, Miroku, their blood can be traced back to the very first priestess. It isn't like being a kage where one can be elected by the councils of the land. It's more like being the king or queen. Your children are next in line unless otherwise stated."

"Oh…" Sayuri said. "Hmm… That's a tough one."

"I'm going to go down there and settle this." Naruto spoke. "I know how badly Shion would have wanted Shiori to be the next High Priestess, but I can't allow that to happen. My duties as Kaibunkage keeps me away from her too much as it is now."

Mei smiled. "I'm sure Shion already knows that."

"Now, let's search for a replacement." Naruto stated. "Sayuri, as my assistant for the day, get ready to do some work. I need you to go to my archives and find the laws of Demon Country. Find anything you can on replacement."

Sayuri groaned. "I'm on it… This is so not fair."

"I know." Naruto said as Sayuri walked out of the room. "In the meantime, I should-"

"Get ready to meet Sakura for lunch." Naruto frowned before Mei rose. "A promise is a promise, Naruto. Go meet her for lunch as you promised. I'll help Sayuri in the library."

"You're supposed to be on break." Naruto said.

"Think of this as a favor." Mei said walking out of his office.

Naruto sat in his office for a moment, thinking about his earlier conversation. Truthfully, he felt a bit uneasy with Sakura sleeping in the same house as he, even though he was well guarded as well on the opposite side of the estate as she was. She was one of the strongest shinobi he knew and was smarter than she was powerful. She could easily cast a genjutsu on one of the guards and make them slip something into Naruto's food or drink and he would never know. Or worse, she could spray his pillow with Ibuse's poison so when he went to lie down and inhaled, he would be poisoned.

Then again… This was Sakura he was talking about. No matter how badly she has treated him before, she has always put her personal feelings aside for the sake of the mission. Well, sans crying over Sasuke every time the Uchiha got seriously wounded that is. She has even fed him twice when he was unable to do so. And Shiori seemed to trust Sakura as well, so maybe there was hope for her yet.

Rising from his chair, Naruto created a _**Shadow Clone**_ to remain in the office. He had a lunch to get to.

* * *

><p>Sakura saw Ranmaru eat his curry without a worry in the world. The two were seated at a table in a restaurant not too far from the academy, a place Ranmaru was certain Naruto would stop at. Sakura did not order anything yet, waiting on the Kaibunkage.<p>

And just like that, she felt his chakra. It did not grow like he was walking or running towards her, it just popped out of nowhere.

"I told you." Sakura cast Ranmaru a small glare across the table, but he ignored it as he finished his meal. "I have some training to do. I'll be back when your lunch break is over."

Sakura watched Ranmaru rise and then leave, Naruto taking his place.

"I have your forehead protector in my office. Pick it up later today before Ranmaru escorts you to your new home." Naruto spoke.

"Hai, Lord Kaibunkage." Sakura said.

Naruto waved her off. "I'm on break, just as you are. Save the titles for later." Sakura nodded at the statement. "So, how were the little brats? I'm sure they've given you a hard time already."

Sakura sighed. "They are all skilled, but some of them have a real hard time working on squads."

"Everyone wants to shine." the Kaibunkage spoke. "Or at least that's what Sumaru says."

"Since we're off duty," Naruto gave Sakura a questioning look when she paused. "I want to apologize for asking you about your talk with Danzo. You are right. I don't have a right to know."

"You're naturally curious." Naruto sounded as if it was no longer a big deal, though Sakura doubted that he had really forgiven her for prying. "I guess now is a good time to brief you on the entire meeting." Sakura nodded. "The council has found you guilty of several crimes, which is why you're doing community service through your time in the academy. You won't get paid for that."

Sakura's brow twitched annoyingly. She was teaching a group of annoying brats the basics of survival and she was not even getting paid for it?

"However," Naruto stated, recognizing the twitching of the eyebrow. "You will be paid for you job at the hospital as the council found you to be the best suitable replacement for Rin whenever she is not available. As you know, she spends a great deal of her time in her home in Yozora Town. There are herbs that grow naturally around the area which she likes to collect and study."

"Is there anything else I could do?' questioned Sakura. She really did not want to spend her days with academy kids.

Naruto shrugged. "Trade classes with Sasame-chan. But, you'll only be teaching Shiori-chan's class then and that's a worse."

Sakura sighed. She was stuck no matter what.

"There is one more job that I personally want you to have. No one knows this except for me, Mei-chan, Kazudan, Jakken, and Chojuro." Sakura now paid more attention to Naruto. Kazudan and Chojuro were Naruto's and Mei's personal assistants that heard most of the rulings Naruto made with or without the council's knowledge, and Jakken was basically in charge of Shiori's guarding.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

Naruto seemed to grow serious in a tenth of a blink of an eye.

"I'm promoting you to ANBU." he said in a solemn tone. "You will be stationed in the academy as a cover. Your job is simple. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious around Shiori. If something seems wrong, take care of it quietly. I don't need the village hearing of Shiori's kidnapping or the fact that Akatsuki wants her."

"I understand, but do you think I can do it?" Naruto smiled at her statement.

"Not a doubt in my mind." he told her. "I know for a fact that you would never let anything happen to Shiori, which is good. I need someone of your caliber protecting her. Jakken can only do so much."

"But ANBU seems…"

"This promotion has not been through the council yet. I thought about it on my way here." Naruto told her. "This also keeps you within the village and out of trouble, saving me a load of paper work and time."

Sakura frowned. "Explain."

"Let's say I gave you a simple mission in delivering a birthday card to the Hoshikage," Naruto began his scenario. "You cross into Fire Country and Leaf shinobi attack you. Surviving that, you got ambushed by some renegade Sound jonin who remembers you from the previous fight. Finally, after all of that, you make it into Bear Country, in to Hoshigakure, and they finally put you under arrest for attacking Akahoshi during his temporary reign as leader." Sakura hated that scenario. Even if it was very likely, she knew she could sneak around the countries better than he was making her sound. "I would not only have to send someone to release you, but send a copy of your instatement into Kemuri to both Hoshi and Konoha, as well as asking them for a pardon. Well, Hoshi. I don't really care whether the Hidden Leaf forgives you or not."

"But why would you give me that mission if I weren't an ANBU? I'm clearly better than some carrier mission." Sakura stated.

Naruto smirked. "Because before the promotion, you were just a chunin, and thus that would have been a proper mission to give you, given that we could be at war."

Sakura figured he had a strong point and let the subject drop. If she did her math correctly, the paycheck that being an ANBU gave her, as well as her time in the hospital, should give her enough to survive off of and then some. Plus the promotion gave her access to scrolls within the library that genin and chunin were unable to access.

"Fine. I accept." Sakura said.

"Not like you had much of a choice." Naruto said. Sakura gave a small shrug, thinking about the chances of escaping the village just to prove him wrong. She had a choice. She just chose to stay here. "You need to learn a few things before I let you lose in the village. First thing is first, be prepared for a mixed reception by the people of the village. Some will like you and some will hate you. You are not allowed, under any circumstances, to so much as to raise your hand at a civilian or genin if they should walk up to you after school hours and challenge you. If their rank is chunin or higher, you may defend yourself. Genjutsu, Sakura. No Ibuse and no incurable poisons."

"I don't use incurable poisons. Lethal ones, yes, but I have medicine for every poison I use." Naruto really should not have been surprised at her statement, but for some reason he was. "How else did you expect me to poison you and then drag you back to Konoha alive?"

The question seemed to have slapped the Kaibunkage with a dose of logic. She was crazy, deranged even, but not stupid. She needed him alive and she had the tools to do so.

Too bad for her, she was now stuck in Kemuri.

"Hmm, well that may have been your plans, but it isn't now." the Kaibunkage's words were precise as if he was in a meeting with a leader he did not consider a friend and therefore had to be more proper than he really was. "You are a part of my team, Jakken's team to be more precise. Your duty is-"

"To protect Shiori. I understand." Naruto was not too please about being interrupted, but accepted it anyway. He did not want to take out his frustration with Demon Country out on Sakura. "So… What's good on the menu?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked around the room. There were several Root members who were determined KIA by the Konoha council, Danzo included. There were a number of Orochimaru's guards as well as Kabuto. And then there was the avenger himself.<p>

"Orochimaru is dead." No one moved as he spoke these words, knowing full well about the plot that Sasuke and Danzo had worked up. "As his successor, I am now leader of Otogakure no Sato."

"You killed him?" asked Suigetsu. Kageno warned him about betrayal amongst Orochimaru's men, but he had never suspected it to be so soon.

"You can say that." said the Uchiha. "Our first order of business is establishing a village."

"That's stupid." Kabuto spoke. It shocked most there to hear him say such a blunt statement. "The Hidden Sound can never be penetrated due to it being a series of labs spread amongst the country. If you centralize it in one particular village then we will be putting ourselves in position for the enemies' attacks."

Danzo snickered. "You're still such an obtuse child. There is more to gain by being recognized by the other hidden villages than by hiding like Orochimaru has had you do for so long."

"No one said to get rid of the labs, Kabuto. We will keep them." Sasuke said. "I won't you to be the overseer of them. Your experiments gave Orochimaru power. Now it's time for you to put them to use for the village."

Kabuto nodded, though he knew that Sasuke was as selfish as Orochimaru, if not more. Sasuke was doing this for himself and no one else. Sooner or later, it would be Kabuto that would probably die by the Uchiha's hands. And that would be the day Sasuke no longer had need for him.

Kabuto smirked. He never thought he'd miss serving Orochimaru so much.

"What do you mean Danzo will be leading us for a while?" Karin asked, bring Kabuto to the current conversation.

"I'm going to take a team out to find someone." Sasuke answered.

"For the village?" this was Jugo who spoke.

"No…" Sasuke said, his Sharingan activating. "I'm finding him for myself." Kabuto frowned in question. "Team Hebi… We are now on the search for Uchiha Itachi."

Kabuto smirked to himself as he glanced at Danzo. Suigetsu only raised his brows as he thought about Kageno's words and how Oto would soon crumble by its own hands. Danzo thought only of using Sasuke to take out Itachi and Nagato before killing Sasuke and ridding the world of the Uchiha Clan once and for all. Yet all three men thought the exact same phrase in their head.

So, it begins.

* * *

><p>The blue haired woman stared at her longtime friend and teammate as he studied at the village with a bored stare. The rain that fell around them was quiet and was enhanced with chakra to detect outsiders. But like any normal day, none came to the Village Hidden in the Rain.<p>

"Itachi and Kisame are assigned to the Kyubi," Yahiko, now known as Deva Path, said. "In the wake of their failure, we will go after him next."

Konan nodded. She hardly ever complained about orders, even if she knew for a fact who the container of the Kyubi was. The new child of prophecy… The second Yellow Flash… The Shodai Kaibunkage, Uzumaki Naruto. He had ripped Deidara's arm off, learned how to redirect Gyaku's lightning, and went toe-to-toe with Sasori without so much as breaking a sweat. His power was well-noted by Konan and if he was not the enemy, she would have openly praised him for such.

"Konan, I want you to follow Itachi and Kisame. They are attempting to meet the Kyubi in Demon Country. I want to know just how strong he really is."

Again, Konan nodded. "I understand. Should I help them if they need it?"

"…" The silence alone answered her question, but he still spoke. "No. I doubt that his power could trump their combined force. They, out of all of us, know how to make up for the other's weakness. The Kaibunkage won't be able to defeat them easily, if at all."

Konan went to take her leave. If Nagato believed that Itachi and Kisame could take Naruto and whoever he brought along with him on, then so be it. She would follow his orders dutifully whether she liked them or not.


	17. Arc II Ch VI

Kaibunkage

**Arc II**

_**Chapter VI**_

_ "Those who turn their hands against their comrades are sure to die a terrible death."_

_- Uchiha Itachi_

* * *

><p>The cold atmosphere was something that seemed to unnoticed by one Hatake Kakashi. But for Might Guy, he was literally shivering.<p>

"C-Couldn't they h-have place this in S-S-Suna?" questioned the taijutsu mastered.

"That wouldn't be a neutral area and even so you would complain about being too hot." Guy gave Kakashi a glare as the masked man casually read his treasured Icha Icha.

Why did he have to be so hip?

"Okay you two, that's enough." Tsunade said. "We're here."

Kakashi pocketed his book before addressing Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage," Tsunade glanced at him. "If the other kage agree with your plan, you do know the chances of Naruto agreeing to them are slim, right?"

"I know how to deal with him. Let's just begin the meeting. We're late." Tsunade responded as they moved to the guarded entrance.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Naruto also came across a guarded entrance with Kazudan in tow, as well as Sumaru and Doki.<p>

"Lord Kaibunkage, Lord Hoshikage, we've been expecting you." one of the knights said before stepping aside. "Please enter. The others are in the conference room."

Naruto gave a nod before leading the other three men into the large palace. Since he and Shion never did marry, it went straight to Shiori, no questions asked. He figured she could use it for a vacation home.

"You seem tense." Sumaru told his friend.

Naruto's eyes scanned the walls. "I don't have a lot of faith in their security, especially here of all places."

"The Demon Country's knights do their job. Aku just got into the inside. Used your trust against you." replied Sumaru.

"It bugs me to know that she had to know." Sumaru frowned at the comment. "Like her mother, Shion had to forsee her own death in order to try and prevent it. Yet, she didn't. And now…"

"This has something to do with Sakura, doesn't it?" the Hoshikage questioned. When Naruto did not answer, Sumaru sighed. "Naruto, at the moment, she should not even be on your mind. She's just another jonin of the village doing her job. And like her, you have a job to do."

Naruto's blue eyes moved to meet Sumaru's brown ones.

"My current job and Sakura's current job is one in the same. Protect Shiori." Naruto said. "Now, let's go do what we came to do."

Sumaru nodded. He figured Naruto had been through a lot lately and was a bit grumpy. Either that, or he really had a grudge against the knights of Demon Country and he did not want to outright voice it. Whatever the case may be, Sumaru knew that this was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

><p>Sakura watched as the fourth team of students went to hide in their picked hiding spots. The goal of the lesson was simple: What to do when you cannot contact your jonin sensei in the face of an opponent. Sakura knew from personal experience that things did not always go as planned at that the squad leader was a valuable asset to the team. She fully understands that if Zabuza had killed Kakashi, she would have been dead a long time ago. Fortunately, Sasuke and Naruto had thought of a plan to rescue Kakashi. And now, these students had to rescue Ranmaru from Sayuri while Sakura watched.<p>

With Sayuri's pent up frustration, this should be quite the show.

The area was quiet as the students who tried, and failed, earlier watched along with the groups who had not tried yet. Sakura stood with her arms crossed, her green eyes looking for the slightest movement in the trees and bushes around them.

"Alright come on out." Sayuri said. "I don't think Ranmaru can take another cut."

True to her word, Sayuri had told every team that came up that she would began to use her dirks against her former teammate and she had. While Ranmaru was in no mortal danger, his arms had several thin cuts on them.

"I'm starting to countdown." Sayuri stated revealing her dirks again.

Ranmaru sighed heavily. "Please don't-"

A thick plume of smoke covered the area. Sakura knew this as the _**Ninja Art: Smoke Hide Jutsu.**_ From what she knew, the move was C-ranked and was mainly used by chunin and jonin. She knew that the user could use this attack to escape using the smoke or set off poison bombs without being noticed. For an academy student being able to use it was nothing short of amazing.

"Oh please…" Sayuri muttered to herself as red lightning danced around her body. "I hope you brats know a doctor on hand…" Sayuri paused. "Next to Sakura that is."

Small lines of lightning shot from Sayuri's body, heading in all directions. It was a smaller version of Gyaku's _**All Direction Lightning**_ known as the _**Demonic Lightning: Paralyzing Flash**_. While Gyaku's attack could kill someone, Sayuri's version would only paralyze her opponent even if she hit them directly. Perfect for training like this.

The smoke soon cleared with Ranmaru still standing in his place, none of other students seen.

"I know that they were here…" Sayuri said before doing a smirk a certain Snake Mistress in the Hidden Leaf would be proud of. "Oh well. I guess I can cut Ranmaru somewhere else."

Sakura watched as Sayuri spun towards Ranmaru, using the force of the spin to kick her former teammate square in the jaw. The teen flew through the air before vanishing in a puff of smoke, a student replacing him.

"If you can save your sensei, don't put yourself in his place," Sayuri said to the down boy. "Especially after he caught some of my _**Demonic Lightning**_."

Sakura was impressed. Any given enemy would have fallen for that, safe for those who were experts in tracking chakara. This plan would have worked on a bandit and possibly some seasoned veteran who just underestimated them.

Moving towards the boy, Sakura kneeled and began healing his wounded face.

"That was nearly perfect, safe for a minor flaw here and there." she spoke before looking at Sayuri. "You shouldn't have kicked him so hard, you know. They aren't used to having someone track them by chakra alone."

Sayuri shrugged. "Yeah, well Naruto-sensei was not easy on us so I'm not going easy on them. If you want to transform into someone, at least get their basic physiques right. That was the wrong shade of red for his eyes."

"And how would you know?" Ranmaru questioned as two students sat him against the base of a tree.

"Because I do!" Sayuri snapped back.

Sakura giggled a bit. "I think we should take a break and let Ranmaru recover. So, I'll give you guys fifteen minutes extra on your lunch break. Use this time wisely."

Without another word, the students scattered. In just three measely days, they have come to understand that Haruno Sakura, as kind as she could be on her best days, did not repeat her orders often. Those who stuck around for whatever the reason would be put through rigorous training. Training that some chunin and jonin shuddered at.

"How did you know his rightful eye color, Sayuri?" Sakura asked.

Sayuri turned away from both Sakura and Ranmaru, her arms crossed.

"Hmph! I doubt you'd understand what it means to know both of your teammates." Sayuri said hotly. "I've just been around him for so long that I know, so there."

Sakura snorted. "Sayuri, I think there's more to it."

"I'm going to go prank the students! Call me when you need me!" Sayuri stated as she stormed off, causing Sakura to laugh.

"Sakura-san," Ranmaru began. "Do you think you can speed up the paralysis? I really would like to get some curry."

"Sorry Ranmaru, but I don't really understand how to counter the Hirameki's bloodline. You're stuck like that." Ranmaru gave a sigh of defeat, knowing it would be a while before he could function well enough to eat. "I could find someone to feed you…"

"I'm fine." Ranmaru said as he thought about the chances of Sakura getting Sayuri. He had already been hit once today by that forsaken red lightning, he did not want to take another blow because of some innocent teasing.

Sakura only nodded before she felt something on her leg. More important, she felt someone hugging her leg. Looking down, she saw the smiling face of Shiori, who had undoubtedly slipped away from Jakken, or so Shiori thought, to find Sakura for lunch.

Again.

"Shiori-chan, what has your father told you about leaving your escorts behind?" Sakura questioned, though she could sense Jakken near.

Shiori pouted. "But you're way funner."

Sakura sighed. "I guess you're right." Taking Shiori's hand into her own, Sakura smiled. "You want ramen, don't you?" Shiori nodded enthusiastically. "Come on, let's get you fed."

"Eh, Sakura-chan, what's wrong with Ran-nii?" Sakura looked at the boy. He appeared to be resting peacefully instead of being paralyzed.

"He's just resting." answered Sakura. "Now, let's get some lunch."

* * *

><p>Ē's hand slammed on the table hard.<p>

"Those bastards attacked one of my jinchuriki! Of course I'm pissed!" the man shouted at the old Tsuchikage, Onoki.

"They've captured one of mine as well, and yet you don't see me crying about it." Onoki replied. "Besides, some of us at this table cannot be trusted." Kageno felt Onoki's eyes on him. "Something I'm sure we're all aware of…"

"You're talking about my recent alignment with Orochimaru, no?" Ē's eyes narrowed at the calm Mizukage.

"You joined with that fiend? You're no better than Akatsuki!" the Raikage bellowed.

"My intentions were quite simple. Gaining the Rokudaime Hokage." Kageno spoke. "My plans were stopped by the combined efforts of Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura." Kageno then paused and glanced at the two shadows behind Tsunade, one of which he knew was Kakashi. He then looked back at the Ē. "But my actions could not compare to yours, Raikage-dono."

"What are you talking about?" Ē questioned.

"By sending in a man to kidnap a little girl… All for the sake of her dojutsu." At this, Tsunade's glare went from Kageno to Ē. "And when you failed, you had the audacity to request that the Hyuga sacrifice one of their members and send their body to your village? Tell me, who is the real fiend here?"

"We could spend years talking about what one village did to the other," Gaara said. "But that wouldn't get us anywhere. In fact, we would be put in a worse situation than we already are. Akatsuki is out for the containers, and each of us has something to lose."

"Not all of us…" Onoki said looking at Tsunade.

"Konoha may not house a jinchuriki anymore," Tsunade stated. "But we do house the scroll from my grandmother, Uzumaki Mito, and with it her sealing techniques. Seals that are strong enough to place the Kyubi inside with limited influence over its jailor."

"Typical. Even without a jinchuriki, you still attempt to place your village above the others." Onoki said. "I say that Konoha is more of a burden than an aid."

"Then you are more foolish now than you were years ago." Kageno stated. "Konoha, even without a jinchuriki, is still strong in strength. It's their principles that I question."

"And Suna," Onoki said looking at the Kazekage. "Has named their jinchuriki as their Kazekage. A child with a rampaging biju on a pedestal for anyone to come and knock him off. Have they really fallen so much?"

"Oh quiet you old bat. Kazekage-sama has done nothing but restore his village." Tsunade said.

"You five cannot get alone well enough to form an alliance," the five kage turned to general of Iron Country, Mifune. "If you cannot put aside your differences then you are doomed to fail."

"As true as the statement is," Kageno responded. "Kirigakure has a problem with at least three of the other villages. Kumo for attempting to salvage those from the Yondaime's foolish purges. Iwa, a long time rival of ours that dates back to the reign of the Nidaime Mizukage. And finally, Konoha-"

"What have we done to you?" Tsunade questioned angrily. "You attacked us!"

"Momochi Zabuza was once a member of our Seven Ninja Swordsmen." explained the Godaime Mizukage in a calm fashion. "He was murdered due to a crime lord in Wave Country and shinobi from the Hidden Leaf. His body was never recovered by our Hunter-nin to fully validate his death and his sword was taken from his grave. Zabuza was a Missing-nin, his blade was Kiri treasure. And as petty as it is, we blame your village and the country you're aligned with for losing it."

Despite herself, Tsunade realized that Kageno had a strong point. Then again, if Kiri really wanted the blade, that would have been out there seconds after the death of Zabuza, possibly before he died.

"Mifune-sama holds a point. We can never join forces if-"

"Join forces?" Onoki interrupted Gaara.

"Why would I want to join forces with any of you?" Ē spoke. "You've all worked with Akatsuki in one way or another." The other kage looked at Ē suspiciously, except for Kageno who smirked a bit. "There's no reason for smirking, Mizukage. Your predecessor was claimed to be controlled by Akatsuki!"

Kageno's manner became more serious.

"You speak as if your village is filled with saints, Raikage. But I know for a fact that the container of the Nibi is not native to your village. Your father was a bigger hypocrite than you are." Ē grew angry, breaking the desk in front of him. This action caused the guards that accompanied their respective kage to spring into action. "Ao, Kiyohime, stand down. I doubt the Raikage will be foolish enough to attack. Am I right, Raikage-san?"

Ē growled. "You are a treacherous man, Kageno! To call my father a hypocrite when-"

Kageno waved his hand, a sheet of ice freezing around the guards' ankles, including his own and the two samurai guards at the door. This startled even Mifune as a kage had no right to use any form of jutsu in this room.

"You are too rash." Kageno said as the guards struggled with the ice. "All of you are, except Tsuchikage-san."

"Explain yourself, Mizukage-sama." Mifune stated.

"We are here due to our fears of Akatsuki, whether we want to admit it or not." The other kage looked at one another. "Yet, three of us are so rash and unfit for the title kage that we go into a blind rage when one mentions our father, or in Lady Hokage's case, our grandfather." Now it was Tsunade to growl. "If we are to join together, even for a split second, then we must remain… Cool."

As Kageno said the last piece, a thick mist came from his lips, melting the ice that trapped the guards.

"I am not here to start a war. I am here merely to here suggestions. Preferably good ones." Kageno finished.

"Well," Onoki said. "I suggest that we handle Akatsuki on our own terms. An alliance would be more trouble than its worth."

"I second that." Kageno stated.

"I object." Gaara replied.

Onoki scoffed. "Of course the child would."

"You don't know what you're up against. I do." Gaara said. "The sad truth is, whether or not I die by Akatsuki's hands or by one of yours, my people are safer than any of yours." Kageno, Onoki, and Ē frowned at this. "While you are each down to one or two containers, my alliance with Kemurigakure no Sato gives me three, one of them being the Nine-tails."

"The Kaibunkage…" Kageno spoke quietly.

"Our combined forces along with Bear Country and Demon Country, will be enough to at least heavily damage Akatsuki." Gaara continued. "Whereas each of you, sans Konoha, will only have yourself to depend on. There are members in this group that knows where your village is located and how to infiltrate it," Gaara then looked at Ē. "And as we know, even without a Missing-nin within their ranks, they can still attack at any given moment."

"That is a pretty irrational thought, Kazekage." Onoki said.

"Unlike you, Tsuchikage-sama, I listen to those who are a part of my village. My two guards are not just my siblings, but my advisors. If it weren't for them, Shukaku might have taken control of my body a long time ago." Onoki frowned at Gaara's words. "The moment you brought my despicable father into this…"

"What is your point?" questioned the Tsuchikage.

"Being a kage does not make you the voice of your people… The voice of your people is what made you a kage." The statement caused those who heard it to look at Onoki. Onoki only sat quietly as Gaara continued. "If you don't listen to them, all of them, then you aren't fit to hold the title. None of us are if we ignore them. My people fear Akatsuki, so I must do all that I can to protect them. What about yours, Tsuchikage-sama?"

Onoki looked at his granddaughter, Kurotsuchi, and jonin, Akatsuchi. Both only stared at the old Tsuchikage silently, but he could tell from their eyes that Gaara spoke the truth. His people did fear the chances of Akatsuki attacking.

"And for your information, Tsuchikage-sama and Mizukage-sama," Gaara added. "Lady Hokage does house a jinchuriki. The second most powerful that would be in this alliance if Kemuri refuses to join."

Onoki's brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"He's right. We are still aligned with Taki, who houses the Seven-tails." Tsunade explained. "So we are all in this problem together. An alliance will give us the power to wipe out Akatsuki once and for all."

"There is a problem," Kageno stated. "You and I are on opposing sides, as well as, you, I, and the Kaibunkage."

Ē snarled. "The pseudo-kage shouldn't have much of a say. He is a jinchuriki and therefore under our law."

"Agreed. Who does he think he is to deny the power of the Gokage?" Onoki stated. "Provided we do work together that is."

"He is Uzumaki Naruto, the Shodai Kaibunkage." Tsunade answered. "And knowing him, whatever we do with the jinchuriki, he will most likely hear about."

"This Uzumaki Naruto," stated Mifune. "Would it be possible for him to work with us in protecting the jinchuriki?"

"He has already denied an alliance with Konoha, and being the son of the Yondaime Hokage, he is weary of Iwagakure." Gaara explained.

"The son of the Yondaime Hokage? Consider him an enemy in my book as well." Ē said.

"We can not afford to make him an enemy now." Tsunade announced. "Not only has he proven himself strong enough to use a great amount of the fox's power, but he has also shown to use senjutsu and jikukan ninjutsu, something his father was known for."

Gaara nodded. "As well as being the container of the most powerful of the biju. If Akatsuki gets him, we are most likely to fail."

"Akatsuki currently has one biju, and that is the Five-tails from Iwa." Kageno said. "We are all-"

"Doomed." the Gokage, Mifune, and their guards all tensed as the masked man appeared in the room, hanging upside down on the ceiling.

"Akatsuki!" Ē shouted.

"Shit! How didn't we sense him?" Kankuro questioned Temari.

"Calm down. I am merely here to talk." the man said.

"I think we've talked enough… Tobi." Tsunade turned towards Kageno.

"You've spoken to this man before?" she questioned angrily.

Kageno sighed heavily. "Such insolence from someone so well respected… I have spoken to him before. Back when the Yondaime was in charge." The others in the room felt the spike of chakra rise from Kageno. "And while I may despise every single one of you in this room, including one of my own guards, I literally hate this man!"

The other kage stared at Kageno, Ao giving Kageno a critically look with his visible eye. It was no secret that Ao was once a supporter of Mei, but time has changed. Mei left the village the moment the opportunity presented itself, Chojuro and a few others following. Even the Tsuchigumo Clan followed. Ao may have not liked Kageno as much as Mei, but he was still loyal Kirigakure and his Mizukage.

The man, Tobi, only chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"Well, well," he spoke. "The real assassin is now Mizukage. What a turn of events?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Tsunade questioned.

Tobi pointed towards Gaara. "What belongs to me, the nine jinchuriki. I want them all."

"I'm curious, for what exactly?" Onoki said. "Surely you understand that you couldn't be able to control them. The Kazekage is a stubborn child and the biju he carries is harder to retain."

"Since I have you all in one place at one time, I will tell you." Tobi said. "For my Eye of the Moon Plan. I plan on gathering all the pieces of the ultimate being and then using said being to place the world in an infinite genjutsu that will ensure peace. A world where I'm in control of every living person."

"A world where you control everyone? That's not peace. That's a worse world than we are in now." Gaara stated.

Onoki snorted. "As much as I hate saying it, but I agree with the Kazekage."

"If you think we're just going to hand over the jinchuriki, then you're dead wrong. We will stop you at any cost!" Ē proclaimed, thought Tobi only laughed.

"You? You'll kill each other before you could touch me." the guards guarding the kage looked at one another, knowing that the tension caused by the Raikage and Mizukage had yet to leave the atmosphere. "Besides, my men are already heading to each of your respective villages in search of the others. Soon I will have my pieces and in six months… The final piece will be ready. A child more powerful than the Sage of Six Paths himself! My son!"

"Your son?" questioned Kageno.

"Yes! The perfect creation!" Tobi said, his voice now sounding more maniacal than anything. "With the DNA of an Uchiha, a Senju, and Uzumaki Shiori…"

"You bastard! What did you do to Naruto's daughter?" Tsunade shouted.

"I haven't done anything. Yet." Tobi said. "I will give you five minutes to come up with a solution. You can either give me your jinchuriki and submit yourselves to me… Or I will begin taking the biju, one by one."

There was a moment of silence as the kage looked amongst each other.

"My offer still extends to all other villages." Gaara stated. "I cannot defeat Akatsuki on my own."

"Hmph, this is unheard of. A kage asking help from the other villages." Onoki said before Tsunade slammed her fist down on the table, shattering it.

"Damn it you old fool! They have already brutally beat two jinchuriki, both of them escaping on a whim! Now is not the time to be stubborn!" Tsunade shouted.

Ē crossed his arms. "The Hokage is right. One of those jinchuriki belonged to me." Kageno's eyes narrowed slightly. "Despite how we acquired her."

"Are the five kage in concurrence? Will there be an alliance amongst the five villages?" Mifune asked.

"Even if we did… Which one of us would lead?" Onoki asked.

"…" No one spoke before Ē opened his mouth. "My village has no relations with the Akatsuki whatsoever."

"Tch, you? If your 'brother' were to get attacked, you'd be in more delirium than the Slug-hime." Onoki said.

"Well we don't need some man with chronic back pains leading us." Tsunade remarked, causing Kurotsuchi to snicker.

"The Raikage holds a strong point," Gaara said. "All of our villages have aligned themselves with the Akatsuki at one point of time or another, one of us being the kage at the time of said alliance." Onoki only looked away at the statement. "I give my vote to the Raikage."

"If that's settled… Then I have an old score to settle!" Kageno shouted before throwing several needles made of ice towards Tobi with a wave of his hand.

"Heh," Tobi said as the needles went straight through him. "You're mad."

Kageno instantly jumped up and leapt for Tobi. Tobi sat still before a blast caused Kageno's body to slam into the opposing wall, followed by laughter.

"Art is an explosion, yeah!"

Gaara's eyes widened. They were after him again.

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki-san, it seems as if we've come to an agreement." spoke one of the men on the Demon Country Council. "If you can find a priest or priestess willing to give an heir with a valuable asset like Lady Shiori's then we will accept them into the lineage."<p>

Naruto's brow furrowed. "You don't want a priestess. You want power!"

"Forgive us, but you must understand. Our country has little contact with the other shinobi villages. In case of an attack, we would be defenseless. The best example would be…" The words never left the man's mouth as Naruto's eyes narrowed. "We need someone who can defend us in time of need."

"I will speak to the countries of Moon, Sea, and even Fire to see what they can provide." the council all nodded at this. "But… Despite this, Shiori will still undergo her priestess training and when she has achieved the rank of a jonin, she will be entitled to do missions here in her home country, as duty of the rightful heiress."

"You would allow your daughter to come here unprotected?" questioned a second man.

"I would allow a top jonin of my village to do a B-rank mission without worry." Sumaru understood what Naruto was trying to do. He was trying to please everyone. The only problem the Hoshikage saw in that was the number of missions Shiori would probably receive in the nearby future. The poor girl would never get a break.

The three men and two women on the council began to whisper amongst themselves, Naruto standing in the middle of the floor confidently. His blue eyes spoke volumes on how he was not going to allow Shiori to live here without him being here. But he had kept his anger out of his voice, for the most part. Now it was time to see if he would either walk out calmly with an agreement or if he would actually release some of his pent up anger.

"We agree." Naruto never understood how all five spoke in unison when it came to the verdict, but if Shion never questioned it, than neither would he.

Too bad he knew Shiori would.

"Thank you." Naruto said with a bow.

"We will send Lady Shiori's teacher to Kemurigakure in a month's worth of time." the lead man spoke.

"I will send someone to escort them." Naruto said before turning for the door. "Thanks again."

As Naruto neared the door along with Sumaru, Kazudan, and Doki, he felt something amiss.

"Kazudan… How many chakra signatures are behind this door?" Due to him not being in Sage Mode, Naruto was quite unsure he felt what he was feeling. Kazudan held up his index and middle finger on his right hand. "I thought so…"

Sumaru smirked. "So, I finally get to fight, eh? It's about time." Sumaru looked at Doki. "Knock it down."

Doki took his battle-axe from his back and held it firmly in his hands. A rainbow-colored chakra was seen surrounding the blade before he slammed it into the door, shattering it instantly instead of just chopping it in half.

On the other side of the door stood two men who Naruto was actually hoping he would run into again. He did owe them for their first meeting.

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Uchiha Itachi…"

The two men stared at one another before a smirk came onto Naruto's face.

"Well? Are we going to do this or what?" questioned the Kaibunkage.

* * *

><p>Temari and Kankuro stood back to back in the hallway, Temari's fan opening in front of her while Kankuro's two puppets, Ant and Crow, in front of him. On either side of them were hundreds of Sasora's puppets.<p>

"How does he control so many?" Kankuro questioned.

"I don't know, but if we don't hurry, Gaara could be in some serious trouble." Kankuro nodded at his sister's response, though he doubted if they could be his idol.

The wall next to them cratered and an angry Tsunade appeared from the hole. Her hand reached into the rubble and pulled out a strange looking man that neither Kankuro nor Temari had ever seen.

"Alright Zetsu," Tsunade said angrily. "I'm going to give you one more opportunity to tell me. Where is Naruto?"

No one moved before an explosion shook the building.

* * *

><p>Explosions ranged throughout the air as the Gokage Summit had been interrupted by Deidara and Sasori, Kageno and his team pursuing Tobi. For the Kazekage however, his job was simple. Push the fight out of the building and survive.<p>

"Katsu!"

Gaara heard and felt the explosions behind him. Deidara had been a pain in the ass when they fought in the desert and Gaara was surrounded by his element. Now the Kazekage was trying to get out of the building to make sand without the drawbacks of destroying the summit.

However, Deidara was doing a good job at that.

"Come on Kazekage-sama! Don't you like my art?" Deidara questioned.

Gaara only raised his right hand, sand forming around it. Soon, his right arm and hand resembled that of Shukaku's and with that, Gaara was able to punch the air in front of him, his arm extending to the wall at the end of the hallway and smashed it.

Using the smoke and debris as temporary concealment, Gaara slipped into the next room. It was much wider with higher ceilings than the hall he was previously in. While not completely suitable for his battle with Deidara, it was better than nothing.

"…" Gaara stared at the clay-user on his clay bird. "Your arm… It looks to be barely attached."

Deidara looked at his left shoulder, seeing the black threads that Kakuzu used to stitch his shoulder up. He growled at the memory of Naruto's attack before glaring at the Shukaku container. Deidara was going to attack, but Gaara's sand arm shot for the Akatsuki member. Dodging to the left, Deidara smirked.

"You're such a pathetic Kazekage. You can't use the deserts sand out of the desert, yeah." Deidara said as he created several of spiders with his explosive clay.

Gaara knew what was coming next, and sent sand from his gourd to raise him into the air. While he did this he took in a deep breath, drawing on some of Shukaku's power, and fired a sphere of compressed air towards Deidara _**(Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)**_. Gaara was taken for surprise when the attack landed, but the Akatsuki member and bird exploded. Sand rose to Gaara's defense, but he was still pushed backwards.

Gaara's eyes caught a vine stretching for him and quickly maneuvered to dodge it on his floating sand platform.

"What is that?" mused the Kazekage before spotting Deidara forming more of his clay creations.

"I got this one Zetsu." Deidara told the other Akatsuki member. Gaara saw the blond on another clay bird. "I'll show him what true art is, yeah!"

Gaara held a hand in front of him, palm facing upwards. A small sphere of sand appeared and began to rotate at a high rate of speed. Soon, smaller spheres of sand shot from the larger one, heading directly for Deidara _**(Multiple Sand Bullets)**_. Deidara was able to dodge the orbs of sand that shot into the wall behind him. The Kazekage was preparing to attack again until he caught something crawling up the wall behind him.

A series of small explosion erupted behind Gaara, the sand from his gourd coming to protect him the best it could.

Deidara laughed. "Still the weak kage that you were months ago. You should give up and save me-" Deidara was cut off when a large hand of sand shot from under the rubble and came for him. The former Iwa Nin was able to maneuver on his clay bird to dodge it. "So you've made more sand, hm? Well let's see if that saves you from my art, yeah!"

Gaara only moved through the hole in the wall that Deidara had created. He was now outside of the building, the cold air reminding him of just how far he was from home. Gaara looked over his shoulder to see Deidara right on his tail until the sound of a small explosion was heard. Gaara moved out of the way from falling chucks of stone walls, before the Raikage landed in the snow, his tense glare towards the Akatsuki member.

"Raikage-sama…" Gaara spoke.

As Ē activated his _**Lightning Release Armor**_, he took his kage robe off, Shi and Darui now behind him.

"Our top priority is to save the jinchuriki. That would include you, Lord Kazekage." Shi said.

Gaara could only nod briefly. His mind settled on another problem that would present itself in the future. Kemuri, Konoha, Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri working together.

* * *

><p>Naruto came for Itachi, his red trench knives coated with demonic chakra. Itachi was able to dodge the blows that came from the Kaibunkage before the clone that appeared behind him. Mentally, Itachi applauded Naruto in learning how to summon <em><strong>Shadow Clones <strong>_with a simple hand seal and create the clone somewhere other than next to the blond. This gave the illusion that Naruto could appear in two places at once, and in reality, one was a clone.

With enough space, Itachi was able to run through hand seals quickly and flawlessly before exhaling a large orb of flames towards Naruto _**(Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)**_. The flame seemed to hit its target, though Itachi's eyes picked up on three clones of the blond above him, each with a _**Rasengan**_ ready. Itachi appeared to be frozen in fear as the first clone struck him before his body exploded, dispelling all three clones.

The real Itachi stood atop of a nearby tree, his eyes watching the battle below.

"So," Itachi looked at a tree a few yards away where Naruto stood at. "Are we going to get serious now or are you going to put up a worse fight than Sasuke."

"You should have more worry for your friends. Kisame isn't easy to beat." spoke Itachi calmly.

"Sumaru isn't Hoshikage for nothing." Naruto said with his arms crossed.

"And are you sure that you can take me on by yourself?" Naruto chuckled.

"If all else fails, not even the Sharingan can save you from oblivion." Naruto said, catching Itachi's fingers move slightly. He knew that the Uchiha was preparing for an attack.

"Very well." Itachi replied, his eyes morphing into those of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Naruto felt his heart rate climb. While he has learned of ways of not using the fox's chakra, the thought that just one glance could detain his chakra was a frightening thought. But now was not the time for his small fear of the evolved Sharingan to show. Now was his time to see if his abilities could match a master of those cursed eyes.

Simulataneously, both men fired a powerful flamethrower at one another, Itachi's flames being a bright blue while Naruto's were a searing white. The two attacks met at the midpoint between he two, a heatwave surging through the air. Naruto glanced up to see an array of shuriken and kunai falling down on him. Mentally cursing the genius that was Uchiha Itachi, he quickly flicked a three-pronged kunai in a general and safe location before using the _**Hirashin **_to get out of harms way.

Blue flames topped the trees now as Itachi looked for his opponent. He soon caught two large Fuma shuriken headed his way. With his skill, he grabbed each shuriken with the circle in the center and prepared to launch them back at the blond until they turned into clones of Naruto.

"Rasengan!" the two clones shouted as they shoved the attack into Itachi. However, the Uchiha's body just disintergrated into a flock of crows.

"You're kidding me… How did he even have time?" Naruto questioned himself before bringing his arms up to block a kick from Itachi before the Uchiha moved away. "Damn he's pretty quick."

Naruto watched as Itachi landed safely amongst the blue flames before pointing towards the blond, his left eye closed.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi shouted.

* * *

><p>Ao kept up with the swift Mizukage as best as he could. Beside him was the swordswoman, Ichigo Kiyohime, the Siren of the Hidden Mist. She was only an inch or two shorter than Ao with dark red hair that looked almost black without sunlight hitting it, flowing behind her effortlessly. Her bright blue eyes stayed focus on her mission in protecting the Mizukage, being as serious as Ao in the situation. She wore a light grey short kimono over her long sleeve black mesh top and black pants. On her back was a pair of sickles, both blades a dark shade of purple.<p>

"Ao-san," spoke the young woman. "Do you have a sight on the man?"

"Hai. He's up ahead at the Samurai Bridge." Kiyohime gave a stiff nod, her hands moving for her blades.

Kageno ignored his two guards for a moment. He would never forget seeing the Mizukage, the best of all kage, being used as a mere puppet. That enraged him, even if Kageno was not always in Yagura's good graces. Kageno was still loyal to his village and would personally end anyone's life who attempted to use them.

Besides, his anger towards Tobi was personal.

"Mizukage-sama," Ao said. "Shouldn't we take more precaution? This man is beyond that of your normal S-rank shinobi."

"This isn't time for statistics Ao." The statement alarmed both Kiri shinobi. Kageno was always about statistics and data, thinking and re-thinking situations five-times more than the normal person did. To seem him act without thinking meant something serious was wrong. "I know this impostor well enough."

"Impostor?" questioned Kiyohime.

"Don't think that I willingly joined with Orochimaru just for the sake of an accomplish medic." Kageno said snidely. "I've learned through one of his guards, Suigetsu, that Orochimaru has the real body of Uchiha Madara as well as Sarutobi Sasuke. When he will use it, I figure sometime soon. There are greater powers rising and he will need every advantage just to survive against his own men, let alone me."

"Ambush!" Ao said as his Byakugan picked up four men attacking from nearby trees.

Before Kiyohime or Ao could react, Kageno had already sprung into action. With one spinning kick, he sent three of the four attackers away. He completed his spin by palming the fourth man's face with his right hand, his left hand holding a hand seal.

"Mizu Kinjutsu: Scorch Execution." Kageno said.

Kiyohime and Ao watched as the man's body began to shrivel up. Kageno then pulled his hand away, a large amount of water floating in his palm, the man's dehydrated body hitting the ground. Kageno then used the water gained from the deceased to form a _**Water Clone**_.

Ao saw the shock on Kiyohime's face but kept his face neutral. Kageno was a master of water and he was only getting better as the years went by. Ao then looked at the last three attacking shinobi, seeing that they were once a part of Kusagakure, as seen from their forehead protectors with a slash through the emblem.

"S-Sasori-sama has placed a price on the heads of the Gokage." one of the men said.

"Which one of you is the weakest?" Kageno asked. Two of the shinobi looked at one another before pushing a teenage brunette towards Kageno. "Hmm… You do look weak."

"I-I'm a sh-shinobi f-from Kusagakure. D-Don't underestimate me!" the teen said.

"Have you seen the power of the Mizukage before?" Ao crossed his arms before Kageno raised his hands into the air. The snow and ice beneath the two older Kusa Nins shot up and pierced them, their bodies hung on two ice peaks. "Run to your leader and tell him of what you saw."

The boy nodded furiously before turning and running off. Ao closed his visible eye before Kageno's clone chased after the boy.

"Let's go. My target is ahead." Kageno said.

"Hai." Ao and Kiyohime said in unison.

* * *

><p>Sakura eyed the children carefully, as well as the adults in the area. She has come to know the routine in such a short time. Then again, she has to. Just one detail missed and Shiori was gone, again.<p>

"Haruno-san," Sakura's eyes hardly moved to see Jakken and to an untrained shinobi, they would believe that she was still busy watching the students leave. "Lady Shiori has been accompanied home by Ranmaru-san and Sayuri-san."

"Hai." Sakura replied, knowing that her day was only half-way done. She still had to put in hours at the hospital before returning to her new apartment set up by Naruto.

Sakura gave Jakken a small bow before a badger-masked ANBU appeared using a _**Smoke Shushin**_ in the area.

"Haruno-san," the woman said. "Yukimaru is being attacked in Uzushio by Akatsuki member, Hidan. Lady Mei has ordered you to head there immediately."

Sakura nodded before taking off quickly. The badger-masked ANBU then turned towards Jakken.

"What are your orders, sir?" she questioned.

"Secure the perimeter around the Kaibunkage Estate and prepare the seals. We will not fail in protecting her again." Jakken said confidently.

"Hai."

* * *

><p>Sumaru glared at Kisame. His pride kept Doki from interfering at the moment, as well as Naruto's kept Kazudan sidelined. They needed to prove that they were kage and well suited to sit among the elite. And what better way to do it than against Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi?<p>

"Well… You're not so bad after all." stated Kisame. "Your chakra reserves are pretty damn high considering you're using that cursed chakra from the star."

Sumaru smirked. "My body has done more than gotten used to this chakra. It reproduces it naturally."

"Go ahead. Samehada will absorb every ounce of chakra you have, normal or not." Sumaru's grin only widened.

"Let's find out." Sumaru said as a lavender-colored shroud of chakra surrounded him.

Kisame smirked as well before heading towards Sumaru quickly. Sumaru held a hand seal before leaping into the air. Kisame leapt after his target, but was surprised when Sumaru sprouted a pair of chakra wings. With one huge flap, Sumaru caused a large gust of chakra-infused wind to blast Kisame backwards _**(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**_. Kisame flipped himself right-side up before sliding backwards, growling all the way.

"Bastard." Kisame muttered as Sumaru landed on the ground.

Sumaru did a few hand seals before inhaling deeply. He tilted his head and fired a blast of white flames into the air. Kisame braced himself as the flames took the shape of a phoenix. The phoenix glared down at Kisame before diving towards the ground at a high speed.

Sumaru grinned as his _**Fire and Wind Release: White Phoenix Bomb**_ seemed to work when the bird creation hit with pinpoint accuracy, white flames dispersing around the area.

"Didn't think he'd be that easy." Sumaru stated before he heard a startling sound. Turning his brown eyes to see a large tidal wave headed in his direction. "I should've known."

"Lord Hoshikage! Get out of there!" Doki warned.

Sumaru began to build his chakra, spotting Kisame riding the wave created by the _**Exploding Water Colliding Wave**_ technique. A small sphere of chakra formed at the tip of Sumaru's index finger as he aimed at the wave.

"He can't be serious." Kisame chuckled to himself before a large blast of the Star Shadow's chakra shot for the wave. "He is!"

The blast of chakra _**(Mysterious Peackock Method: Star Bullet)**_ shot through the wave as if it was melting butter. Kisame lost his balance as the water splashed around the area violently. Doki took safe haven on the top of a nearby tree that did not get knocked over. His trained eyes canned for his leader, fingers gripping the battle-axe on his back. That was until Sumaru shot from the water, staying airborne with chakra wings.

"I wonder if Kazudan has this problem with his stubborn kage." Doki muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Itachi was actually impressed with Naruto. The Shodai Kaibunkage was able to dodge attacks without ever making complete eye contact with the Uchiha, making Tsukuyomi null and void. In fact, the only time Itachi could see blue was when a clone looked at him. And the more he destroyed, the more that came, each more intelligent than the last.<p>

Despite his cool appearance, Naruto was mentally rummaging for any attack that could take the Uchiha by surprise. From what he knew, the Sharingan could only see one hundred and eighty degrees, so attacking from behind constantly was the way to go. But, Itachi was more than the Sharingan and the plan was thrown out earlier. Naruto did not want to use his sage chakra too early in fear of Itachi pulling something out of his hat and countering it. Plus, the kage did not want to use his tenant's power in face of the Sharingan.

But what chose did he have?

Itachi sent an array of shuriken towards Naruto. With the Nine-tails's chakra surging through him, Naruto was able to flip and dance around the blades. Once the last blade fell to the ground, Naruto turned his head towards Itachi and fired a sphere of wind towards him _**(Wind Release: Compressed Shockwave)**_. It did not surprise Naruto when Itachi dodged the attack, a burst of dirt and debris appearing where his attack missed.

Naruto turned to see Itachi had created two _**Shadow Clones**_. Holding a hand seal and taking in a deep breath, Naruto used the signature technique from his village and released a heavy plume of smoke that blanketed the area _**(Ninja Art: Smoke Hide Jutsu)**_.

"So you're attempting to blind me with your smoke?" Itachi spoke calmly. "A likable move."

"I'm guessing it's too late to ask what you're doing here, huh?" the voice of Naruto reached Itachi and his two clones.

"I came here to retrieve the Kyubi. Nothing more." Naruto chuckled at this.

"Well, he doesn't want to go. He says while he hates me, he hates the Uchiha just a little more." Naruto replied. "And while I would love to actually see the fight between you and Sasuke, I can tell how one-sided it would be. Sasuke would wipe the floor with you."

Naruto was shocked when Itachi smirked.

"My little brother couldn't amount to the power that I have." Itachi spoke. "And I will show you just exactly what I'm capable of!"

Naruto took in a sharp breath as a large body exo-skeleton that looked to be made of pure chakra formed around his opponent. He had never seen or heard of such a technique.

"Oh boy…" murmured the Kaibunkage.

* * *

><p>From a safe distance, Konan watched the battle between the two pseudo-kage and Itachi and Kisame. Her eyes narrowed once she saw Itachi use <em><strong>Susanoo<strong>_. There plan was to defeat Naruto, not kill him.

Her eyes then turned to the large sphere of water a few yards away from Naruto and Itachi's battle. Kisame had trapped the Hoshikage within his _**Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave**_. She was slightly interested that the leader of such a small and weak village could force Kisame to use such a technique. Kisame was not one to show-off for no reason, so this Hoshikage must be a decent fighter.

Konan then moved to Itachi's battle when she saw something a bit startling.

"Don't kill him." Konan muttered.

* * *

><p>Naruto, now in a mixture of his sage and jinchuriki form, watched as the large exoskeleton threw some form of shuriken at him. To Naruto, it appeared to be three tomoe linked together on a ring of some sort <em><strong>(Yasaka Magatama)<strong>_. Doing two hand seals, Naruto channeled a large amount of his chakra and raised his hands. Absorbing the attack took more out of him than he thought.

"No…" Itachi said to himself before he saw the same attack tossed at Naruto being sent towards him.

Itachi positioned the _**Yata Mirror**_ in front of him while mentally congratulating Naruto. Whether the blond knew it or not, he had caught Itachi off guard. Itachi thought that Naruto would use _**Hirashin**_ to dodge the attack, not send it back to him using a _**Space-Time Barrier**_. As the attack hit the mirror, Itachi felt his body grow weaker. The force was a lot greater than he had expected. But little by little, it began to be sealed away into the mirror.

"Rasengan!" Itachi's eyes widened as he turned his head. His decaying _**Susanoo**_ was already attempting to seal its own attack. Now there were hundreds of blonds raining down on it, each with a well-sized _**Rasengan**_ in hand.

"Dammit!" Itachi cursed as he forced the right arm of his guardian, swinging its blade to clear the clones and hopefully the original.

A large explosion of dust covered the area, debris flying everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Itachi stood in his original spot, his Sharingan now showing three-tomoe. He searched the area for the real Naruto before spotting the Kaibunkage standing a few feet away with his arms crossed.

"You're tough." Naruto said. "Too bad you don't have the chakra to continue with whatever that was."

Itachi smirked. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ditto…" Naruto said as he did hand seals. "A few years ago, I might've taken this time to chat with you and find out why you're doing this. Now… I just don't care."

Naruto inhaled before firing a _**Compressed Shockwave**_. Itachi dodged the attack swiftly, throwing several of kunai at his opponent. Naruto, now in his altered form, moved quickly and came for Itachi. Itachi dodged a punch by Naruto, spotting the red trench knife on his fist, before feeling a slash across his cheek. He hardly had time to process this as a clone of Naruto appeared in front of him, readied with a kick. Itachi brought his forearms up to block the kick, yet the power of it sent him flying backwards.

Naruto dispelled his clone and turned to see where Itachi landed.

"Huh… Maybe I should've tried that earlier." Naruto said to himself.

Itachi slowly stood up. In such a short time, he had wasted so much chakra and he had yet to do what he wanted to. Now that his Sharingan was inactive, he could conserve some energy. He could not out-power Naruto in the chakra department, but he could out wit him.

"Here we go!" Naruto said coming for Itachi again.

Itachi held his arms forward, several of crows flying for Naruto. The blond braced himself, making sure to not to lock eyes with Itachi. However, when Naruto turned to look at the ground, a flash of red caught his eye that made the hair on the back of his neck raise.

He was now staring directly into the Mangekyo Sharingan of Uchiha Itachi.


	18. Arc II Ch VII

Kaibunkage

**Arc II**

_**Chapter VII**_

_ "To guide the people and believe in them, and in return, they will follow and believe in you. That is what it means to be Kaibunkage."_

_ - Kurosuki Ranmaru_

* * *

><p>Sakura's emerald eyes stayed focused on her surroundings. Yukimaru, a sweet and innocent boy who was chosen to be the jinchuriki of the Sanbi, was being targeted by the same bastards that wanted Shiori and Naruto. He was supposed to be on a small mission with Guren, just a check-up in the nearby town of Uzushio, but it turned out to be a horrible set-up.<p>

Sakura's mind then turned to Naruto for whatever the reason. Maybe it was the fear of Akatsuki that made her think of the blond? Either way, she worried that he was unable to politely coerce the Oni no Kuni council in leaving Shiori alone. While she hardly considered herself as a shinobi of the Hidden Smoke, despite the red forehead protector that she currently wore, she was highly worried about a war that could decide Shiori's future.

The little girl had grown on her after all.

Sighing, Sakura put an extra boost of chakra into each leap now. She was giving a job and she would do it. She could not let Naruto down now. Not again.

* * *

><p>Looking around, Naruto was confused. Danzo had him restrained with chains. He was free to move now, albeit the gravity around him feeling ten times as heavy.<p>

"There is no need to fear my Sharingan." the voice of Itachi rang.

"No need? We're talking about the same eyes that slained an entire clan!" Naruto retorted. Itachi appeared in front of him, being formed out of a ball of crows. "What do you want?"

"Konan, a member of Akatsuki, is watching our battle. Tsukuyomi is the only place where we could talk in private." Itachi replied. Naruto frowned. "Tell me, have you given up on Sasuke?"

"You mean the bastard that attempted to kill Sakura and Tsunade? I have my reasons to." Naruto retorted.

"He's different, I know. Nothing like how he used to be." Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. "He has taken a path, much like your own, where he has to choose between right and wrong."

"Much like my own? I wish I did half the things he did and got away with it. The world would be without a lot of people, like you and the rest of Akatsuki." Itachi did not budge, his face remaining as neutral as ever. "And I made a promise to destroy you guys, one by one. What better way to start than with the biggest traitor in Konoha history?"

"I did what I was ordered to do. You left on your own terms." replied Itachi. "So tell me, who is really the traitor?"

Naruto growled. "You bastard! There's no way that you were given orders by the Hokage to kill your clan!"

"Believe what you want," Itachi said. "I need to ask you one question. If the moment presents itself again, would you kill Sasuke?"

Naruto was now confused again. This was Itachi's brother, the boy that the Uchiha prodigy spared for whatever the reason may be.

"Depends." was the Kaibunkage's answer.

"Hmm…" Naruto did not like the way Itachi's Mangekyo seem to activate in response to his answer. "Maybe I should be more specific." The darkness around them became a destroyed street. More specifically, a destroyed street in a just as destroyed Kemuri. And in front of Naruto stood Sasuke, _**Chidori**_ in one hand and Sakura in the other. "Now, answer my question."

Naruto felt himself move. Even if he knew that it was just an illusion, his bottled up emotions for Sakura were nearly spilling as he saw Sasuke strike her with his signature technique. He turned his eyes away. In reality, he would have moved. In Itachi's sick twisted world, he would show very limited emotions as any seasoned shinobi would do.

"Daddy!" Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a vision of Sasuke coming for Shiori.

"Stop this!" Naruto shouted at Itachi.

"Would you kill him?" Itachi's voice was still as calm as it was earlier. Even with the image of his brother killing an innocent child, he hardly blinked.

"I'd rip him to shreds!" Naruto could feel the Kyubi's influence start to take over him. He wanted to kill Itachi now more than anything else in the world. "You…"

"I do not wish for this to happen," And just like that, the image was gone and they were back in the dark abyss. "But… If you cannot change Sasuke's mind before it's too late, it will come down to those you love and my brother."

"I will kill him if he ever lays a hand on my daughter!" Naruto declared.

"As any good father would. But what about Sakura?" Naruto's fists clenched. "You can't hide your emotions here. This is my world Naruto. I know everything."

"What the hell do you want from me?" Naruto shouted.

"Your vision…" was Itachi's response as thousands of crows began to fly from the Akatsuki member's sleeves. "I want the world to see your vision Naruto. I want you, the Shodai Kaibunkage, to revive peace from the ashes of war and give it to the world."

Naruto was stunned as he saw the crows flying around him. His heart was pounding and the Kyubi was going berserk within its cage. Itachi had the fox restrained while keeping the genjutsu up, proving that he was indeed the Uchiha prodigy everyone said.

"Will you do that?" the blond kage looked at his opponent. Itachi could probably sense his dire urgency to escape this hell, but he tried to keep it off of his face.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"Then… Let me help." Itachi said.

Naruto's eyes widened. What happened next would stay with him for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Kageno looked around. He was currently at the Samurai Bridge. He knew that Tobi was here. Kiyohime had sensed him not too long ago. The snow covered posts showed no visible handprints and there were no visible footprints on the bridge.<p>

"I don't see him." Ao said.

"Wait." Ao heard the impatience in the Mizukage's voice. He looked to see that Kiyohime was once again reaching for her blades. "Do you hear that?"

The Mizukage's guards listened. There was the quiet whistle from the wind that accompanied the sound of the river beneath the bridge, but nothing else. And then the sound of clicking grew and Kiyohime moved in time to decapitate a puppet that was headed for her with one of her sickles.

"He went to get his lackeys." Ao gave a nod at Kageno's statement. The Mizukage's attention now on the person that appeared on the bridge. "So we meet again."

"Hmm… It's ironic that the real person who attempted to kill the Yondaime stands before me while Zabuza was treated like a pariah for being at the wrong place at the wrong time." Ao and Kiyohime stared at their leader.

"I never attempted to kill Yagura-san. You were always my target. Zabuza was just an idiot to believe that Yagura-san was the one who turned us into… Savages." Kageno hissed the last word.

"Mizukage-sama," Ao said as he looked around. "There are several puppets around us. They're all linked to the man on the side of the bridge."

"Take care of Sasori and Deidara. Leave Tobi to me." Kageno stated.

Tobi gave a low chuckle. "And just how do you impose on defeating me, oh mighty Mizukage?"

"With the element I've mastered!" Kageno replied as he raised a hand into the air. The Samurai Bridge froze instantly, Tobi jumping into the air to stop himself from being frozen.

Kageno skated onto the bridge, Kiyohime and Ao following him.

"Kiyohime, Sasori." Ao stated.

Kiyohime nodded at her superior and jumped off of the bridge. Her eyes spotted Sasori as she descended. The Kiri kunoichi took her two sickles and jabbed them onto the side of the wall, the blades now slowing her descent until she stopped completely. The young woman was now standing on the side of the bridge, eying her opponent.

"You're tired." Kiyohime announced.

"The other kage proved to be tougher than expected. However, that doesn't assure your victory." Sasori said, commanding several of his remaining puppets to attack her.

Kiyohime gripped her blades and twirled, forming a protective tornado of sound waves around her _**(Veil of the Siren Technique)**_. The puppets were pushed backwards and away from her until a second swarm came. Kiyohime gasped as she felt on behind her.

"Got you." Sasori said as he commanded the puppet to impale her with a blade. He watched her body fall limp onto the ground before he spotted someone running towards him. "How?"

Kiyohime said nothing as she came for opponent. Akatsuki or not, he would fall at the feet of the Siren of the Hidden Mist.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Kakashi placed both hands in his pockets.<p>

"Well… This was eventful." The Copy Nin stated.

"Hmph," snorted the Tsuchikage. "Your leader is attacked and the first thing you can think of is how 'eventful' this was." Onoki noticed that Kakashi was currently looking at a small hole in the wall. "You should keep an eye on your Hokage. She is known to be a bit unstable."

Kakashi turned to Onoki. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

The statement caused Onoki to glare at Kakashi fiercely. How dare he ignore the words of the Third Earth Shadow?

"Is everyone alright?" Mifune asked as he reentered the destroyed room.

"Hai," It was Guy who spoke up. "We are all doing well. After our victory over the white plant-men and Sasori's puppets, I'd say we all have worked up quite a bit of sweat."

"Please, ignore him." Guy gaped at Kakashi's calm interjection. "Where is Lady Hokage? Did she meet up with Lord Kazekage?"

"Yes. But Deidara had fled long before then." Kakashi gave a small nod at Mifune's words. "The Mizukage was seen heading for the bridge. He is going to meet up with this Tobi."

"Should we go after him?" Kurotsuchi asked, looking at her grandfather.

"That snobby Mizukage can handle himself." Kurotsuchi huffed. "But… If you want to go after him, be my guest. Just take Akatsuchi with you."

"Come on Akatsuchi!" Kurotsuchi said as she hurried out of the room, the large man following her as best as he could.

"Damn back…" Onoki said stretching a bit.

"You know," Guy said. "I know a little trick that will get that pain right out."

"You do?" the Tsuchikage questioned as he rubbed his back. "And what is this technique?"

"I call it my _**Dynamic Healing**_!" Kakashi slapped his forehead with his palm.

This was not going to end well…

* * *

><p>Yukimaru panted. He was so tired, as if the Sanbi was taking energy away from him instead of giving it. Guren lied mortally wounded, yet she continued to slide her body towards him.<p>

"Seems as if the bitch still has some fight in her." Yukimaru panicked. Hidan had some sort of voodoo hold on Guren, making Guren take any injury that is inflicted on Hidan _**(Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood)**_.

"Leave her alone!" Yukimaru shouted.

"Shut the fuck up! I'll do what I want!" Hidan snapped back. "But you're right… It is time to end this."

Yukimaru's eyes widened as he saw Hidan raise a metal spear into the air. Yukimaru had to force the Sanbi to relax. It had been his anger that injured Guren in the first place. Now he need to think smart and quickly.

"Sorry," Yukimaru and Guren gasped as Sakura appeared behind Hidan using her _**Pink Petal Shushin**_. The newly instated academy teacher had her hand around Hidan's wrist, stopping him from impaling himself with the spear. "I can't let you do that."

"Sakura-san!" Yukimaru called, gaining her attention. "You can't hurt him while he's in the circle!"

Sakura looked down, seeing the Janshin symbol below Hidan. She had no clue on how to erase the seal, but she knew she could force him out of the circle. With a twirl, she heaved Hidan out of the seal, her mind now thinking of ways to destroy it.

"Fucking bitch!" Hidan shouted in anger as he made his way for Sakura.

Sakura ran through hand seals before inhaling. Using the _**Great Fireball Jutsu**_, Sakura made sure that Hidan did not get anywhere near the seal for Guren's sake. Hidan dodged the flame with ease, slinging his scythe for her. Sakura's eyes caught the cable that allowed Hidan to do this, jumping over the red blade just in time.

Sakura landed on the other side of the seal, watching Hidan reel his scythe in.

"Sakura-san, be careful! He's real tough!" Yukimaru stated.

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry Yukimaru. I won't let you down."

Yukimaru only stared at Sakura, his mind going back to his escape from Orochimaru's clutches. When Kih ō had him cornered, it had been Naruto who had come to his protection and said something similar to those exact words.

Meanwhile, Sakura attempted to evaluate her opponent. He appeared to be some sort of skeleton man, his body black with white patterns that made the skeleton. His main weapon was a three-bladed scythe and a spear. He was either knowledgeable in seals or at least in one particular, and that was the one she was currently thinking of ways to destroy. Plus, the seal protected him from pain, if what Yukimaru said was correct. He was an Akatsuki member, meaning she had no time to play around. And giving the state of Guren's appearance, that time was further lessened.

"I'll have to keep him away from the seal then." Sakura said, building up her chakra.

Sakura took off for Hidan, her speed now increased due to her risen chakra. Hidan brought his scythe up, ready to strike the pink-haired kunoichi. Stirring left, Sakura fired three needles from her mouth _**(Prepared Needle Shot)**_. Hidan countered this, using the cord for his scythe to deflect the needles and followed up on the offensive, his scythe now moving for Sakura. Sakura moved her head, dodging the blade before she gripped the cord with her left hand.

"Wrong move." Sakura said as she pulled Hidan's body towards hers.

The chakra-enhanced punch that followed was enough to send the Akatsuki member through a wall of a nearby building. Sakura sighed heavily, knowing that the people of Uzushio would tell Naruto that she did this and thus a severe pay deduction…

"That hurt!" Sakura rolled her eyes. Of course defeating him would not be that easy. But as he rose, she noticed that the skeleton pattern he once dawned on his skin was no more.

"I guess I have to keep beating him." Sakura said, activating her _**Yin Seal Release**_. "I guess I shouldn't complain. I've wanted to beat somebody for days now."

Yukimaru moved towards Guren as Sakura quickly dashed to fight Hidan.

"Don't worry Guren-chan. Sakura-san's going to help us." he said.

Guren could only nod. Her body was growing numb and her sight dimming. She wanted to live for Yukimaru's sake, but that was becoming harder and harder.

If only she had been stronger…

* * *

><p>Sumaru took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He was able to counter everything Kisame threw at him, for the most part, yet he could not do more than a few scratches on the Akatsuki member. He knew that Kisame was powerful, but his power truly exceeded his reputation. Sumaru went as far as comparing Kisame's chakra reserves to that of Naruto's.<p>

"Lord Hoshikage," Sumaru gave his trusted guard his attention. "You need to take a break. I can finish this off for you."

"Doki, as strong as you are, you're no match for Kisame. Even I'm not completely on his level." Sumaru responded.

Kisame smirked. While he was a little peeved about the No Killing policy that Akatsuki members had when it came to jinchuriki, he was actually pleased to have crossed Sumaru. The kage gave him more of a fight than he originally planned. In fact, he was actually enjoying the fight.

"Besides," Kisame grunted at the sound of Sumaru's voice now. It sounded much more confident, almost arrogant. "I haven't gone into my third stage yet."

Kisame nearly growled at that. Was this so-called kage was toying with him? He, Hoshigaki Kisame, was being toyed with by some guy who was not even recognized as a full-pledged kage!

"I'll make you go into that damn stage!" Kisame shouted as he moved towards the Hoshikage.

"Doki, get back!" Sumaru called as he made a one-handed seal and inhaled deeply before exhaling a thick gas towards Kisame _**(Hell's Vapor Technique)**_.

Kisame dodged the fumes, not knowing exactly what it did. He glared at Sumaru before coming at him once more.

Doki's eyes when he saw his Hoshikage's glowing finger.

"He's got him…" Doki muttered.

As Sumaru fired the _**Mysterious Peacock Method: Star Bullet**_, Doki's trained eyes picked up on something from behind him. The large man took his axe and swung for the figure, his blade meeting the enlarged Samehada. Doki saw the rainbow chakra of his blade be absorbed by Kisame's, though he pushed forward.

"You're kind of… Strong…" Kisame grunted as he pushed against Doki's force. "Too bad your chakra's fading."

Doki grunted before pushing himself away from Kisame. Kisame charged for Doki, preparing to engage the Star Nin in a weapons melee. However, several large fireballs interrupted Kisame's pursuit, forcing the Missing-nin to stray left.

"Kazudan-san!" Doki and Sumaru both stated.

Kisame grunted. The numbers were actually starting to get to him.

"Where's Naruto?" questioned the Yondaime Hoshikage.

"Fighting Itachi. He has given me orders to fight of Kisame." answered the Smoke Nin.

Sumaru then flared up his rainbow-colored chakra.

"Then let's finish this." he said.

* * *

><p>Naruto panted as he was freed from the hellish illusion. His blue eyes moved up to see Itachi walking towards him. The Akatsuki member also bared signs of the battle, his left eye closed while his right eye was barely opened.<p>

"Why?" Naruto asked. "Why did you do that?"

"…" Itachi stopped his movements and closed both of his eyes. "I told you. I wish to see you achieve peace. And I will help you achieve that." Naruto spotted Itachi activating his Mangekyo Sharingan once more. "If you live, that is."

Instinctively, Naruto used the _**Hirashin **_to a nearby marked kunai, away from Itachi. He was unprepared for when the Uchiha appeared next to him, ready to strike with a kunai. Naruto feared for his very life at the moment, not able to build enough chakra. That is until he felt a strange surge move throughout his body.

"Use it." Itachi muttered.

* * *

><p>From her spot, Konan gasped. She was shocked. She was disturbed. She was afraid. Uzumaki Naruto had somehow used <em>that<em> move. A technique neither that not even Nagato nor any of his six paths could use. A move so rare that she had only seen it used once or twice in her life.

"Dami it Itachi! Get out of there!" Konan stated as she moved down to the battlefield.

She would be reprimanded for her actions, but this was serious. No one knew that Uzumaki Naruto had this much power.

"Thank you." Gaara's voice was ragged as he had nearly lost control over his tailed-beast. It had taken the voices and restraints of Temari and Kankuro to calm him. Shukaku was strong, yet Gaara's promise to protect his siblings would always be stronger.

* * *

><p>"The Mizukage is battling Tobi at the bridge." Kankuro informed. "Should we aid him?"<p>

Ē grunted. "Why should you? The Mizukage was appointed for a reason."

Gaara said nothing, knowing that the Raikage probably wanted Kageno to die without doing it himself.

"Lord Kazekage," Now it was Tsunade spoke, her tone showing both authority and formality at the same time. "I need you to do a favor for, not only me, but for all of us. You are aligned with Kemurigakure no Sato. You can speak to the Kaibunkage for us." Gaara gave Tsunade a nod, telling her to say what she wanted. "I need to set a meeting up with him. I need to speak to him."

"Hn," Gaara responded. "I will tell him. Though I must warn you about him," This caused the Hokage and Raikage to tense, knowing Naruto's grudge for the Hidden Leaf Village. "He's never on time."

Despite the statement being quite humorous, Gaara's tone and straightforward facial expression told the others that he was serious about the comment. Yet only Temari and Kankuro knew Gaara's frustrations with tardy shinobi. The jinchuriki had very little sleep during his childhood and would love to do nothing more but make up for it during his free time.

"Where is that old coot at?" Tsunade suddenly asked, her eyes scanning for Onoki.

"Look who's talking." Gaara's eyes widened due to his brother's comment before he casually walked away. Kankuro hardly had time to process this before he saw Tsunade marching towards him. "Damn…"

* * *

><p>Sasori put space in-between himself and Kiyohime, the two now on the waters beneath the bridge. He had already learned her fighting capabilities. She was a genjutsu user, possibly a Yin Release user. Her <em><strong>Dream Clone<strong>_ technique was superb, the second best cloning technique in his opinion, only behind the _**Shadow Clone**_. She was able to replace herself with a genjutsu right before impact of an attack, faking injury and then reappearing somewhere else. It gave the opponent the ruse that she was constantly using _**Izanagi**_ a technique Sasori had learned about during his years of being a shinobi. But Kiyohime's arsenal did not stop at her genjutsu, her kenjutsu was also well above average. Her two sickles had small holes in them, producing multiple sound waves as she swung them. She did not have to connect with her opponent for her attack to work as the sound waves disturbed the ears and mind greatly, thus enhancing her genjutsu prowess even more. All in all, Sasori was highly impressed by the feats of one as young as Kiyohime.

Though he was still going to kill her.

Above them, Ao fought against Deidara, the bomb-user keeping his distance from the taijutsu superior man. Ao had moved onland, allowing his leader to fight on the bridge against the masked Tobi. Ao could not fully pay attention to the battles going behind him, but he could tell that Kageno was growing frustrated. Tobi was as evasive as ever.

As for Kageno, the Mizukage was greatly irritated.

"Why won't you face me?" he asked the masked man who shrugged.

"I don't feel like it. Not now anyways." Kageno's eyes went red with fury before raising his arms into the air.

Down on the water, Kiyohime and Sasori were both thrown into the air as a great amount of water was lifted by Kageno's ability. While Deidara swooped in on his clay bird and caught Sasori, Kiyohime anchored herself on the side of the bridge with her sickles.

"This has gone on long enough!" Kageno called, small blades of water being formed around the entire area.

Tobi chuckled. "Kageno… Do you honestly believe that you can win? You are like your village and country, isolated from the others. You will probably kill yourself before you land a hit on me."

Tobi flinched when he felt someone grab his waist.

"You miscalculated." the Mizukage hissed before the water needles came for the two.

Ao stood astonished. While he had learned of Kageno's tactics during the years he served under the Mizukage, he had not expected him to outsmart a seemingly centuries old man. Using the water he created to form a _**Water Clone**_ within the Sharingan's blind spot and then impale them both seemed brilliant. His apparent happiness was killed once the needles began to fire through Tobi, the man heading for the bridge.

Kiyohime saw her leader's opponent's attempt to flea and clanged her two sickles together. The soundwaves traveled to the masked man, causing him to becoming tangible long enough for a few needles to land in his arms and back.

"Bitch!" Tobi shouted.

Kiyohime froze as she felt her body being distorted and pulled by an unseen force. This feeling grew until Kageno appeared in-between her and Tobi, a thick mirror made of ice being held up by the Mizukage.

"Do not stay in his line of sight or he will transport you to his world." Kageno stated. The teen nodded. "Use you _**Dream Clone**_. Now."

Sasori saw Kiyohime leap from behind her kage, heading for Tobi at full speed. He pointed towards the Mizukage, Deidara getting the message. After creating several of balls of explosive clay, Deidara hurled them at where Sasori believed the real Kiyohime was still at. The explosives met their mark, two bodies falling into the water.

"Art is a bang, yeah!" Deidara called.

Sasori, however, continued to look at the water. He then turned up in time for Kageno's hand to grip both members' throats, the trio falling towards the water.

"Mizu Kinjutsu," the Fifth Water Shadow muttered. "Scorch Execution!"

Deidara's eyes widened before dark marks were seen covering his entire body. Sasori spared his partner a glance, wondering when Deidara activated his ultimate art. Closing his eyes, he muttered a farewell to his loud partner before Deidara's body exploded, far greater than any creation that anyone else has ever seen.

* * *

><p>Onoki rubbed his back.<p>

"Ah… Much better…" Kakashi palmed his forehead, wondering how a kick from Guy could be anywhere near comforting. "Now where is my-"

The Third Tsuchikage was cut off by the sound of Deidara's explosion, the group seeing the blinding light from a distance.

"Kami…" Tsunade muttered.

Onoki's face showed realization of the technique used and its power. Without warning, he rose off the ground and literally flew off towards the area. The other three kage followed, worried about what got the old man to actually fly off at high speeds.

"That looked like an explosion from Deidara." Gaara said.

"That guy again? Man doesn't he ever die?" Kankuro stated.

"Keep an eye open. Akatsuki could be around here in attempt to snatch the Kazekage." Ē announced.

Gaara sighed quietly knowing that this was just the beginning. The worst, should it ever happen, would be if they found out about Matsuri. And then he would have no choice but to surrender and they would have him.

* * *

><p>Sakura dodged the whizzing kunai, still heading for Hidan. She was beyond pissed with him, hitting him with almost everything she had. Swinging for Hidan, her anger only multiplied when he dodged it and moved away from her.<p>

"You're not so bright, eh pinky?" Sakura growled at the nickname but soon saw Hidan pick the kunai up and lick it. "And now punishment shall fall onto you! You will experience the same pain that you have given me!"

Sakura shivered once she saw Hidan's body become dark again, the skeleton pattern seen. She moved for him, only for him to stab his left thigh with the kunai. Sakura yelped in pain and fell onto the ground. She grabbed her now bleeding thigh before looking up to see that the kunai that barely nicked her was perfectly aimed for the circle. All Hidan had to do was move and grab it.

"Damn…" Sakura grunted as she picked herself off of the ground.

"Let's get rid of those hands, shall we?" Sakura moved to stop Hidan, but he took the kunai and stabbed his right hand. Laughing manically at her pain, he took his bleeding hand and stabbed the other one. "Hahaha! Now you're without your hands! Next, your legs!"

Guren watched as Hidan stabbed at random spots on his legs, Sakura screaming in pain and agony as he did so.

"Yukimaru…" Guren said to the young teen. "Get out of here."

"I… I can't…" he said.

"Run!" Guren ordered. Yukimaru slowly rose to his feet. "Go! We'll be fine!"

Yukimaru hesitated, but took off for Kemurigakure afterwards. Guren pushed herself into a sitting position, panting.

"Come on Sakura… Beat this bastard." Guren muttered.

"It hurts like a bitch doesn't it?" Hidan laughed.

Sakura closed her eyes, activating her _**Yang Seal Release**_. While feeling her wounds heal slowly, she made a few hand seals beneath her stomach before pressing her palm onto the ground. Once this was done, she ended her intial technique, knowing that it would do her more harm than good now.

"Get up! I want to see your face when I deliver the final blow!" Hidan ordered.

Sakura slowly made it to her feet. She had never experienced a pain like this before, preferring Naruto's _**Rasengan**_ than this. Her legs and arms were completely ripped, the muscles ripping with every small movement.

"Any last words?" Sakura smirked.

"One question…" she began. "How does one break the seal?" Hidan frowned. "I get the 'ritual' and the blood required now. But the seal… It's indestructible."

"You waste your last words on such a stupid statement? You really are dumb!" Hidan said raising the kunai into the air. He went to strike his heart, before Ibuse shot from underground, knocking the man into the air.

Sakura quickly activated her _**Yang Seal Release **_again, producing one of her special kunai from her pouch.

"Too bad the ground isn't." Sakura muttered before quickly making her way towards Hidan's airborne body.

Guren watched as Hidan's body was hit with a blur of pink before Sakura appeared above his descending body, hand clutching what appeared to be pure lightning instead of a lightning-shrouded kunai.

"Die you bastard!" Sakura shouted. "_**Chidori**_!"

Guren could only close her eyes to protect herself from debris that came when Sakura's force and Hidan's body met the ground. When the small wind ended, she opened her eyes to see a shocking scene. Sakura's attack had completely beheaded the Akatsuki member, Sakura standing with healing wounds over him.

"You should've had a different assignment." Sakura muttered before walking towards Guren.

"You know," the crystal-user hoarsely stated. "This doesn't make us friends."

The pinkette smirked. "You're right. You owe me now."

Guren could only smile as Sakura lifted her injured body up and moved atop of Ibuse.

"Ibuse, Rin's house, Yozora Town." Sakura ordered. The salamander took off underground seconds afterwards.

* * *

><p>The group came to the clearing. The Samurai Bridge was completely destroyed. The trees around it were gone as well. The only signs of a bridge ever being there was the stone-made sword seen sticking out waters beneath.<p>

"Kurotsuchi…" Onoki muttered.

"Aw. Are you going to cry Old Man?" the taunting voice of the girl caused the Tsuchikage to look on the other side of the river, seeing his granddaughter.

Onoki only grinned, pleased that his granddaughter as alive and pissed that she was still a smartass.

A large bridge of ice was made connecting the two sides, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi sliding across before Kageno crossed over with his two guards. The group realized that despite his calm appearance, Kageno was sweating quite a bit. He was leaning towards Ao, gaining support from the man.

"Consider this a token of our allegiance." spoke the Mizukage. "I expect nothing shorter in return."

"The bridge…" The shinobi looked at Mifune as he neared the area with a number of samurai. "Our bridge is destroyed."

"Two of the Akatsuki are dead." Kageno said, not caring about the bridge at all.

"You have defeated two members already?" Ē questioned.

"Deidara exploded before I could complete my kinjutsu, taking his partner along with him." Kageno explained. "Had I not spotted your granddaughter, Onoki, she would have not been evaporated before then and caught in the explosion."

"The same technique you used to invade Konoha." Kageno gave Tsunade a small nod.

"We have six months to prepare," Ē told the others. "That doesn't give us a lot of time. We need to move out and secure the remaining jinchuriki."

"I will request a meeting with the Kaibunkage as soon as possible." Gaara announced.

"We will meet here in three months." Ē grunted at Kageno's words. "That will give us time to recover and build together, right Raikage?"

"Hmph! Remember who's in charge." the group saw a small smirk on the Mizukage's face before he turned around.

"Oi! What about our bridge?" one of the samurai questioned.

Kageno paused in his movements. "I didn't destroy your bridge. Deidara did. My suggestion is use your anger wisely and take out the cause of this. Getting yourself killed by challenging me is neither wise nor productive." The samurai made a silent gulping noise. "Ao. Kiyohime. Let's move."

As the Mizukage moved over the ice bridge, Tsunade thought quietly to herself. A war was coming and the very person she needed to protect did not necessarily want her to. Naruto had grown and became more independent than he once was, only relying on a very few people in his life for help.

"Lady Hokage," Kakashi spoke. "We need to hurry to warn Takigakure."

Tsunade nodded. "You're right. Let's move."

Allowing Kakashi to give her an order just this once, Tsunade went back to her previous thoughts. Getting Naruto to align with Konoha was going to be hard enough without adding Kiri into the mix. She only hoped that her meeting with him went by smoothily, if it ever happened.

And then an idea popped into her head. She now knew how to get Naruto to join.

His daughter's safety.

* * *

><p>"Leave the sword. I can sense something is wrong with it." Kazudan spoke. Naruto neared the group, his kage robes burnt from his battle. "Lord Kaibunkage, Kisame has been defeated."<p>

"Let's move." Naruto said quietly.

"Are you alright?" Naruto nodded at Sumaru.

"Just… A little tired." spoke the young blond kage. "Heavy training, no sleep, and battling. I'm wiped out."

Sumaru moved beside his friend as quickly as he could, the two kage now walking out of the area.

"That technique… How'd you do it?" Sumaru asked quietly.

"I'm going to tell you something in confidence. No one, not even Hokuto, is to hear this." Sumaru nodded. "It started when Itachi placed me into Tsukuyomi…"

Sumaru's eyes widened as he heard the story. If what Naruto was telling him was true, then a lot would change around Kemuri as well as the entire world.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at the weird plant-man in front of him.<p>

"And you can bring him here?" the stranger in Akatsuki robes nodded. "Do it."

"On one condition," the white-half of Zetsu spoke before the black-half finished. "**Otogakure joins Akatsuki.**" Sasuke stood silently thinking. "One Uchiha… **For a better."**

"Sasuke-kun, it could be a trap." Karin stated.

Suigetsu snorted. "Trap? We haven't spoken to Isho since the battle! For all we know, they could be trying to kill us! I say do it!"

Sasuke understood that Suigetsu wanted to get closer to Samehada, but did not speak his thoughts. He then looked at Jugo, who stared at Zetsu with evaluating eyes. Jugo then looked at his leader and gave a small bow of his head.

"It is your choice, Otokage-sama." Jugo said.

Sasuke actually like hearing the sound of him being called Otokage. He then turned his attention torwards Zetsu.

"Deal." Sasuke stated.

"Good, but there is a problem… **It will take three days to get your damn brother**… So please wait." Zetsu said.

"Take your time," the Otokage said. "I want to try some things out before he arrives."

The Akatsuki member gave a mock bow before using his _**Mayfly Technique**_ to leave the area.

"Suigetsu, Jugo," Sasuke said. "I need your help." Suigetsu lifted a brow. "Orochimaru's techniques… I now know them. Now, I want to see how well I can use them."

"Hai." Jugo replied while Suigetsu just gave a nod.

"Karin, heal me afterwards." Karin nodded at her orders. "Alright. Let's begin."

* * *

><p>The following night, Sakura came to Naruto's training grounds to see the blond meditating.<p>

"Kaibunkage-sama," Sakura stated. The man glanced at her, causing her heart to skip a beat. "You wanted to see me?"

"I need your help." Sakura frowned in confusion as Naruto rose. "Spar with me. You'll understand what I'm talking about."

"Excuse me for asking, but why not ask Mei to help you with this?" questioned Sakura.

"She is." Naruto said, Sakura looking around the trees and small waterfall to see if she spotted the woman. "Mei, Ranmaru, Sayuri, and Marashu are here to aid me with this. You are the only one that will attack me head on."

"A-attack?" Sakura stammered.

"Yes. I did say spar with me, right?" replied Naruto. "Is there a problem?" Despite Sakura's legs a still a bit sore from Hidan's attack, she shook her head. "If there's a problem Sakura-"

"There's no problem." Sakura interrupted. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Before we start," Naruto said. "Thank you for saving Yukimaru and Guren. As well as taking Shiori-chan to lunch in my place."

"You're welcome." Sakura replied. "Now, are we going to spar or are you going to use your Talk Jutsu some more?"

Naruto only smiled. "Ready to lose already? Let's go."

It would be the night that Sakura not only saw the true abilities of the Kaibunkage, but her former teammate as well. And while the others soon joined to aid Sakura, she could not help but to feel happy about how far along Naruto had come.

And then he revealed _that_ technique which would change her thoughts forever.


	19. Arc II Ch VIII

Kaibunkage

**Arc II**

_**Chapter VIII**_

_ "I'll follow you anywhere… Just to see that face one more time."_

_ - Karin_

* * *

><p>The Kemuri Council sat in their seats as the Naruto took in suggestions of what to do about the upcoming war.<p>

"It is clear that Akatsuki wants the nine biju," stated Kurama Yakumo. "We don't know how many of the jinchuriki that they have already captured, but our two are safe."

"For the moment." Kamizuru Suzumebachi replied. "They know where our village is."

Miyukazi Saito then spoke up.

"Kaibunkage-sama, exactly what role would we play? And by we, I mean the village as a whole?" Naruto frowned at his question. "Would we be the sacrificial front lines? Or would we do absolutely nothing due to our relatively unknown powers?"

"The Godaime Hokage has died. We don't have to worry about being pawns in a war." Jin said.

"Kaibunkage-sama, what will you do in the war?" Now Naruto looked at Sasame as she continued. "We are technically forced to protect you, given your status as a jinchuriki. Yet, your duties as our leader defines that you go out and fight alongside with us."

Naruto understood that Sasame was keeping this as formal as she could, seeing as they were both good friends. He figured he had to keep it as formal as well before answering her.

"Hmm… That is a good question." Naruto said, causing Mei to release a small sigh. "I guess I'll have a weapon specialist watch over me from a distance while I fight."

"The Rokudaime Hokage, the legendary Tsunade, wants to extend an olive branch to our village." Hirameki Raijin, Sayuri's uncle, said.

"They are persistent…" Suzumebachi added.

Naruto sighed. "I'm going to meet her." The others around the table stared at their kage, each with their own different question. "For the sake of the war, as well as our safety, I'm heavily considering their help right now. I-"

"Why?" hissed Kurosuki Shin. "Konoha has done nothing to aid us in our years, only wanting our help for their personal gains. They will most likely leave us to rot after the war is done and they have used all of our resources."

"If we allow them." Raijin said.

"Lord Kaibunkage, what were you going to say?" Mei asked Naruto.

"I'm going to need to get into the village to learn more about what Itachi was talking about. Using my political status as well as my personal bond with Tsunade and Jiraiya, I should be able to access their lesser private archives." Naruto said.

Shin frowned. "And if that doesn't work?"

Naruto smirked. "I stole the Forbidden Scroll before I became genin and had no clue on what the _**Hirashin**_even was. What do you think I can do now that I've learned the move?" Shin said nothing else, finding no room to argue there. "Besides, I'm going to need Konoha for a very special reason."

"What is it Kaibunkage-sama?" Sasame questioned.

"Tatsuhiro Kuroma of the Tatsuhiro Clan and has gone through priest trainings to protect the sacred Dragon Blade. He is also looking for a bride." explained the Kaibunkage. "My agreement with Demon Country was to, not find a priestess, but find a suitable person to birth a strong one. Kuroma has agreed to do this, so long as he has he and his clan has Kemuri's protection, which I see nothing wrong there. His sister, Akari, will be aiding Shiori's priestess training. It's a win-win resolution."

Mei's brows rose. "So instead of marrying him to one of your suitable bachelorettes, you chose to marry him to a Leaf kunoichi or civilian…"

"If they agree to it wholeheartedly, then I know who my allies are." Naruto said.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Mei said. "This could make Tsunade and the Leaf Village feel as if we're asking them for something much more than we're willing to give."

"I know." Naruto said. "But I'm sure Tsunade will think of something. She and that Pervy Sage didn't get to see the age they do now by not thinking." Mei gave Naruto a small frown. "Don't worry about it Mei, I have a good feeling that the Hidden Leaf will come through on this."

"Let us hope." responded the former Kiri kunoichi.

* * *

><p>Sakura watched as Yukimaru smiled at Guren, the Crystal-user being released from the hospital for the first time in three days. Sakura had taken Guren to Rin first, knowing that only Rin would be able to diagnose Guren with speed and proficiency. The former Oto Nin was then taking to a hospital in Yozora Town where she was currently at.<p>

"Shouldn't you be at home resting?" the pinkette's green eyes locked onto Rin moving towards her, the older woman giving her a pleasant smile.

"I just came to see how she was doing." Sakura said.

"She's doing fine." Rin answered. "We have a disturbing piece of information though." Sakura frowned. "Hidan's head and body were gone when Kemuri shinobi came to retrieve them. There is a search throughout the country's boundaries, but nothing yet."

"His partner." stated Sakura. "They're probably gone now."

"Do you think we can find them?" Rin asked.

"Maybe… But I'm not allowed to leave the village." Sakura responded. "Shiori is my prime concern and I can't leave to chase after them."

Rin smiled. "Or is it that Naruto-kun is normally in the village."

"N-no!" Sakura replied, thought Rin's smile did not falter. "I'm going to return to Kemuri. I'll tell Naruto of Guren's recovery."

"Sure Sakura. Tell Naruto and Shiori that I said hi." Rin said as Sakura began moving to the exit.

"Whatever." the former Missing-nin stated, causing Rin to giggle quietly.

It was becoming too easy to pick on Sakura.

* * *

><p>"I don't think you should do this." said a slightly worried Tsunade. "This kind of intel should be giving to the alliance as a whole, not just one man."<p>

Jiraiya nodded. "I agree. But if this is where Akatsuki is located, then I have to see for myself. Besdies, you know that I won't get caught. And even if I do, I'm the Toad Sage! I can do it."

"Jiraiya, this isn't time for your pride. We aren't in our prime anymore! If you were put up against someone like Itachi or the masked man Tobi, then what?" Tsuande questioned.

"Hime, I can handle myself." Jiraiya said, his tone a lot more serious than earlier.

Tsunade sighed. "Even if I tell you not to, you're going to do it. So I just have one favor." Jiraiya nodded. "Be there at my meeting with Naruto."

"Ah, so the gaki finally caved in, did he? How'd you do it?" Tsunade grinned at the question.

"Well, I told him that instead of a genjutsu, he could show Shiori Konohagakure in all its glory." Jiraiya frowned. "While she may have not read the letter herself, in his response he told me how excited she was the hear that. From what he wrote back, she basically gave him her signature pouting which guilted him somehow into taking her here."

"Tsunade, you know as much as I do that Konoha will not be a safe place to store Shiori during war." Jiraiya spoke. "If that was your original plan, change it. Naruto will never agree to that, not with all the invasions it has seen in recent years plus his estrange relationship with the village."

"It was merely a thought." Jiraiya snorted at her comment. "What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking how long Naruto could stay angry at you when he finds out your original plan." said Jiraiya.

"Then maybe he will agree to send someone with you to Ame." Now Jiraiya's brows rose at the tought. Tsunade smirked, knowing her former teammate had not thought of that idea. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea, does it?"

"Only if you can get him to say yes. If not, then you're just wasting our time." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade frowned. "Is everything alright? You sound as if Naruto has some deep loathe for us."

"It's not that." said the Toad Sage. "Naruto left here for the Hidden Smoke Village. Among the village, they have Terumi Mei, a kunoichi with Lava and Boil release," Tsunade nodded. "The Tsuchigumo Clan, and we both know from sensei just how powerful they are." Again, Tsunade nodded. Hiruzen had been clear about the Tsuchigumo's kinjutsu. "Naruto's team is also powerful. Their strength seems to be assassination. The red lightning keeps the opponent paralyze for the other two to come in and deliver a swift killing blow. They also seem skilled in sneaking in and out of villages, as none of us spotted them until after Konohamaru's team failed to stop them. As well as tracking. Sayuri is a sensor, Ranmaru has his dojutsu, and Marashu can sniff out anyone. They're practically unstoppable together."

Tsunade took a moment to think about what Jiraiya was telling her. Was Naruto's village that powerful?

"Finally," Jiraiya continued. "There are the two Uzumakis themselves. Naruto, someone who has perfected his sage trainings as well as the jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox leveled out much of the enemies single-handedly. And then there is his daughter, someone who, when older, can take away half of his power with just a thought."

"He has a lot of powerful shinobi…" Tsunade said.

"My fear isn't Naruto turning his back against us. We both know he wouldn't lift a finger to harm us without an extreme cause." Jiraiya replied. "But if one of the councilman were to let their hatred for him show during the meeting, then what will the other members of Kemuri do to us in our weakened state?"

Tsunade gave the idea a thorough consideration before smiling.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Tsunade said.

"You're probably right." Jiraiya replied before Shizune came into the room. "Ah, hello Shizune! Might I say that you look-"

"What is it?" Tsunade cut her former teammate off, giving him a glare that dared him to finish the statement.

"The council is ready for you." Shizune told her mentor.

Tsunade rose from behind her desk.

"I'm on my way." Jiraiya lifted a brow when Tsunade turned to him. "Keep an ear out for anything on Akatsuki and Kemuri."

Jiraiya gave the buxom Hokage a mock salute as she left the room. He then turned to the Hokage Monument and stared for a moment.

"You're probably laughing your ass off at the village for how they treated the gaki…" Jiraiya said before smiling. "It's a good thing that he became more like you than Kushina." At that instant, Tsunade's stapler fell from her desk, startling Jiraiya. "Alright! Alright, I take it back! Sheesh, even in the afterlife you're violent."

* * *

><p>Naruto inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly. He was currently meditating at his training grounds with Ranmaru.<p>

"Sakura-san is near." Ranmaru said.

"She's behind you." Ranmaru opened his eyes to see that his former sensei was right. The pink-haired woman stood behind him, towering him from his seated position. "What did Rin-chan say?"

"She's being released today." Sakura answered, moving beside Ranmaru and sitting down as well.

Ranmaru heard Naruto give an unapproving grunt before rising. Naruto gave him a look with one eye still closed.

"I'm going to find Shiori-chan for lunch or Sayuri might have her pranking her class, again." Ranmaru said before leaving.

Naruto resumed his meditating, completely ignoring Sakura's presence as he did so.

"Hidan's body wasn't recovered." Sakura announced.

"We'll find him." replied the Kaibunkage. "I need you to do a special mission for me." Sakura opened her eyes and waited for instructions. "I have to go to Konoha for a meeting and I'm taking Shiori. While I'm in the meeting, I want you to show her around with Ranmaru."

"Hai." Sakura said. She looked to see the blond sporting a smile. "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking," Naruto said. "How does it feel to take orders from a baka?"

Sakura's brow twitched. "Are you seriously asking that?"

"Just curious." Sakura growled.

"I'd rather…" Sakura's words died as Naruto's eyes locked on to hers. He not only out-ranked her, but he out-powered her. Angering him was not in her best interest.

"Sakura," spoke Naruto. "There is something I've been questioning… When the time comes that I have to put a stop to Sasuke once and for all, which side will you choose?"

"Baka… Of course I'll be behind you. I'm sworn by duty, remember?" Naruto did not know whether or not that was her real reason, but accepted it nonetheless.

"If that's true," Naruto said standing up. "Then have you given up on your dream to return us back to Konoha?"

Sakura sat silently, something that did not go unnoticed by the young kage. She then stood slowly, a smile visible on her face.

"I guess so." she said.

Naruto saw Sakura preparing to leave the area and took in a deep breath. It had been years since he has seen his friend inside of the pink-haired woman.

"Sakura, wait," the Salamander-summoner looked at her leader. "Before you go, there is something I want to tell you." Sakura gave Naruto a skeptical look. "My confrontation with Danzo on the day I left."

Sakura released a quiet gasp. While she was successful in occupying her time with tasks at the academy and hospital, the question of what had happened remained in her mind endlessly. And for someone who had to know things like Sakura that was an annoying presence.

"After we failed to retrieve Sasuke," Naruto began. "Jiraiya planned on taking me out of the village for a training trip, though he needed authorization from Danzo first. He never got it. Instead, he, Kakashi-sensei, and Asuma-sensei trained me within the village whenever I didn't have missions. They got another jonin, Yamato-san, to help with the training."

Sakura remembered Naruto training with the first three men, but she had no clue that Yamato had helped as well.

"Sasuke's escape… Danzo had sent men out to allow Sasuke to escape." Naruto continued. "My sole purpose in getting stronger was to bring Sasuke back whether Danzo approved or not." Sakura's eyes widened. Danzo helped Sasuke escape? "I was forbidden to tell you this for reasons I didn't know until later… The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." Sakura frowned. "It is the final evolution of the Sharingan. Once Sasuke gained the Mangekyo Sharingan, Danzo wanted to blend Sasuke's eye with Shisui's, thus being that much stronger. Though now that I know about how the Mangekyo works, I doubt it would have worked as well as he pictured it."

"So Danzo helped Sasuke escape to Orochimaru? That makes sense." Naruto now frowned at Sakura's statement. "During the invasion, Danzo had said something about giving Orochimaru 'the Uchiha' and how ungrateful Orochimaru was."

"Huh… Anyway, I began to develop the _**Rasenshuriken **_in Konoha, but Kakashi warned me about using it while in village limits. So we constantly snuck out for me to perfect it, Asuma helping my wind-control to better perfect the technique." Naruto turned towards the sky. "But one of Danzo's men caught us one day and that's how I got involved with Root."

"You… You were apart of Root?" Sakura could not believe her ears, Naruto just standing still. "You baka! What the hell were you doing with them?"

"I didn't join them officially, though I did start training with some of the members. It was the only way I could train with my sensei." Sakura sighed, calming down a bit. Though she was still peeved that he would do such a foolish thing. "After a mission gone wrong, I used the imperfect _**Rasenshuriken**_ which is why Danzo banned me from learning another jutsu above C-rank. He said that I was careless, even if I did it to protect Yugao at the time."

Sakura frowned in question. "But… Shion stated that you created the _**Rasenshuriken**_after you met her, so how is that possible?"

"Well… The technique I used in Konoha was just a better version of that _**Rasengan**_. It had an outer shell that spun one way and a core that spun the other. But I couldn't throw it and maintain its shape at the same time. Thus, I call the imperfect version the _**Rasengan Bullet**_ and the perfect version _**Rasenshuriken**_." Naruto informed.

"Oh…" Sakura said, thinking about the power of the two techniques.

"So where was I…? Oh yeah, after saving Yugao-chan," Naruto continued. "Danzo had men follow me around. And while some of the stores hated me for being a jinchuriki and failing to bring Sasuke-teme back, the ANBU behind me did nothing to allow me to shop there." Naruto smirked. "If it wasn't for Baa-chan, grocery shopping would have been a problem." Naruto's smile disappeared. "And then there was the news about Sasuke becoming a kill-on-sight order. Danzo had offered me an offer that the childish me probably wouldn't have refused… The chance of becoming Hokage."

Now Sakura was completely baffled. Uzumaki Naruto had a chance of becoming Hokage and refused? Jus thow much did she not know about the guy?

"The deal was quite simple. I would go and kill Sasuke, bringing his body back in one piece. Afterwards I would officially become a jonin, only if I joined Root. And then finally, after he got tired of the job and my allegiance was to him and only him, Danzo would retire and I would take his spot." Naruto then grinned. "I turned him down."

"What?" Sakura said astonished.

"I said no. I wouldn't forget the teachings of Old Man Sarutobi or Jiraiya for the sake of killing my former friend and being Hokage. And that's when he gave me the alternative… I kill Sasuke or watch you die." Sakura prepared herself, knowing she had heard this before without much detail. "Again, I refused, not wanting to put your life in danger… But then he told me of a mission he was going to send you on and a spy of Jiraiya's told him about the details of this 'mission.' I was put in a deadlock. Be responsible for your death or Sasuke's."

"So you left." Sakura said.

Naruto shook his head. "Not immediately. I thought Kakashi could give me some advice on what to do. His response was the first lesson he taught us. Those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who betray their allies are worse than trash." Naruto then looked at Sakura. "That is when I barged into Danzo's office. I was pissed that I had to choose but he didn't care. He revealed Shisui's eye and told me I had no choice. He nearly had me, but the fox's mind wasn't easily control. And that's when he began to take control of my body."

"He as in Danzo or Kyubi?" Naruto sighed.

"Kyubi. He lashed out at Danzo and those in the room, actually killing one of the men in the room. And then… It was like Danzo was in my head, talking to the fox." Naruto said. "He pushed it back into the cage, the chakra leaving me for a moment. I froze. Danzo had the Kyubi at bay and could brainwash me with just one eye. That night is when I decided to leave."

"And that's when I met you." Sakura replied.

"Not exactly…" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head in a way that reminded Naruto of his childish ways. "See, I ran into a little problem before leaving. Those losers sent by Danzo had a lock on me. So I had to give them the slip and beat a few of them. And then I met up with you."

Sakura's pride was now hurt. Not only did he knock her out like Sasuke had done, but he did it after defeat chunin and higher leveled shinobi.

"If I had enough time to explain this and more to you, I would have, but I didn't." Sakura nodded, now understanding what he was really sorry about.

"Is that everything?" asked Sakura.

"The important parts." Naruto answered. "We'll see if I ever tell you the whole thing or not. I can't have you knowing everything without fully trusting you again."

Sakura could only nod. He had told her the important parts of that night, why he left. Naruto had known Danzo to be a crooked leader long before anyone else and was followed by Danzo because of that. He was punished for knowing that Danzo was aligned with Orochimaru. And in the end, Naruto leaving the village kept herself and Sasuke alive.

"Naruto," the Shodai Kaibunkage looked at the medic. "Thank you."

Naruto grinned. "No problem Sakura-chan."

The honorific was more than picked up on by Sakura. She watched the blond turn and began walking towards the village, taking in the scenery as if he had not been there before. Sakura smiled a bit. Things were starting to look better between the two.

"You should hurry," Naruto's voice was hardly heard due to his distance. "I'm sure Shiori is waiting for you. And afterwards, how about a spar?"

"Hai." And with that, Sakura took off to meet her favorite blonde priestess.

* * *

><p>Sasuke saw Itachi walk closer to him, on his brother's back was the legendary sword, Samehada. Sasuke frowned at that. While Itachi was pretty well-rounded in all subjects, he doubted that his older brother could wield such a blade with proficiency. From what Suigetsu had said about the blade, it chose its wielder. That meant that either Itachi had been chosen by Samehada to be its wielder, or Kisame was near and the blade was just being carried by the older Uchiha.<p>

"His chakra…" Karin stated. "It's different…"

"How so?" questioned Suigetsu.

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke said. "Secure the perimeter. I don't want any interruptions."

"Hai." Jugo and Karin replied, Sasuke now walking towards his brother.

Itachi stared at Sasuke, his blurred image making him see the younger version of Sasuke for a moment. The smile Sasuke once beared blocked his vision before he blinked. Opening his eyes, he saw his younger brother, now a man with so much malice.

"So, you finally came. About time." Itachi did not respond to Sasuke's statement. "Years I've been training for this moment… But before that, I want to know why. Why did you do it?"

"…" the older Uchiha stood silently before speaking. "I did it for two reasons. One, to save the Hokage. Two… To see the light again."

Sasuke frowned. "The light…?"

"The more one uses our cursed eyes, the more darkness they see. I-"

"I don't have time for your riddles!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi lifted a brow. "It's no riddle. But seeing that you're hasty," Itachi wielded the large blade from his back with ease. "Let's finish what I started years ago."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "You're mine!"

Sasuke charged for Itachi with a _**Chidori**_ ready. The older Uchiha just activated his dojutsu, using his three-tomoe version instead of Mangekyo. With one skilled swing, Itachi had forced Sasuke to momentarily retreat, knowing about Samehada's special abilities. Instead of pursuing him, Itachi stood at his same spot, pointing the shark-skin blade at Sasuke.

"You're slower than your former teammate. Naruto, is it?" Sasuke gritted his teeth, hating to be reminded of Naruto's improvement.

"How do you even know?" Sasuke growled.

"I fought him. Three days ago." Now Sasuke was angry. Naruto had not only progressed in skill, but the blond obtained his goal first and fought Itachi first. "His skills had grown since we last met."

"Leave the dobe out of this!" Sasuke shouted as he did hand seals. Completing them, he executed the _**Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu**_ with perfect. Shockingly, Itachi mimicked his maneuvers with just one hand, equally Sasuke's power effortlessly.

When the flames died, Sasuke held his lightning-covered arm towards Itachi, using a _**Chidori Spear**_ to pierce his brother's heart. Instead, Itachi navigated around the lightning and began heading for Sasuke. Sasuke quickly retrieved Kusanagi from its sheath and blocked Itachi's blow with Samehada. However, Samehada was much larger than Kusanagi and Itachi was able to push Sasuke away with ease. As Sasuke went to swipe the seal on the underside of his wrist, Itachi produced kunai from his sleeve. The two brothers threw a barrage of kunai at one another. Both of their attacks landed.

"Good aim." Itachi said.

"Ditto." Sasuke replied.

The two brothers dispersed into a flock of crows and a ball of snakes. The blades fell to the ground harmlessly.

Sasuke appeared a distance away from where he his clone was hit, his Sharingan scanning the area for his brother. Sasuke then picked up on the opponent above him, moving out of the way in time to avoid Samehada's wrath.

"He's pretty quick with that…" Sasuke mused quietly before coming with the lighter and faster Kusanagi. "But you're not better than me!"

Itachi brought his teammate's blade up in time to deflect Sasuke's strike. Their blades now made an X in-betweeen them, Sasuke glaring into his brother's stoic eyes.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did!" Sasuke grunted.

"Even in my weaken state, you're unable to lay a scratch on me." Sasuke sneered at the statement. "You've really fallen, Sasuke."

The two pushed away from one another, Sasuke gritting his teeth.

"Your eyes… They aren't fading." Sasuke frowned at Itachi's words before he saw his brother smirk maniacally. "Perfect!"

"What the…?" Sasuke shouted as Itachi came for him.

Sasuke was now forced onto the defensive, blocking every shot that was needed while dodging the others. Every once and a while, he would catch a glimpse of his brother's face noting the psychotic look it held. Using a _**Leaf Shunshin**_, Sasuke put space in-between the two.

"What's wrong with you? You've become insane." Sasuke stated.

Itachi smirked. "My battle with Naruto has made me like this… To think that I, a true master of the Sharingan, was backed into a corner by the dead-last of your class."

Sasuke's eyes went red with fury. Naruto had backed Itachi into a corner? Had he really become that strong?

"I'll do more than that!" Sasuke shouted running for Itachi.

Itachi swung Samehada, Sasuke dodging the blade in time. Though Sasuke soon slowed to a halt when he passed his brother, gripping his arm while Itachi chuckled.

"You're starting to understand now…" Itachi said. "I'm not swinging to maim you. I'm aiming for your chakra shroud." Sasuke growled in frustration as he turned for Itachi. "Invisible to the naked eye, but clearly visible to us. And with Samehada's special ability, your chakra becomes my chakra. Just as your eyes will soon become mine…"

Sasuke channeled some of his lightning-chakra into his blade, causing it to glow from the electricity.

"Sorry. I have other plans." Sasuke said before charging for Itachi.

* * *

><p>Sakura panted as Naruto ended his new technique. He was starting to develop it, making more and more techniques off of it. Sakura doubted that anyone outside of the Shodaime Hokage could even put up a fighting chance with Naruto now. Maybe, she figured, if the Kyubi were to break free somehow and it and Naruto went toe-to-toe would there be someone else to survive the attack.<p>

Well, next to Shiori and her shield.

"We should take a break." Naruto said, a small line of sweat on his forehead. The jutsu was powerful, but it took a chunk of his chakra and when used wrong, harmed his body as well. "Question, have you ever attempted to raise Bushy Brows with your _**Yang Seal Release**_? It might be a race worth seeing…" Naruto paused and then grinned. "Well, if people could actually see it that is."

"No…" Sakura was clearly tired, this being the third time Naruto has used his new technique, the first time she had went against it alone.

"Here you are." Rin said coming to the clearing. "I came to check in on the hospital and to deliver some of the refills that were ordered." Naruto gave a nod as Rin looked at Sakura. "Is everything alright with Sakura?"

"Exhaustion. Do you have any soldier pills on you?" With a nod, Rin moved to do the proverbial task and began healing Sakura while handing her a pill. "Rin-chan, I will be leaving for Konoha soon." Sakura saw the older medic glance at the kage. "We could be in the works of an alliance."

Rin sighed. "When I washed up on the shore of the Land of Ash, I knew that there would be a time where I had to go back to Konoha. I'll be ready."

"How?" was all Sakura could say at the moment, though Rin understood exactly what she meant.

"A few renegades from Iwa recognized me during my last mission with Konoha. They took me to a place that we now refer to as Chuukan Point. I escaped and ended up here in the Land of Ash." Rin explained. "I wanted to return home, but like Naruto other things occupied my time. Like aiding the people of Ash Country. And soon days became weeks, months, and years and then one day, Uzumaki Naruto was named Shodai Kaibunkage."

Sakura inhaled deeply, her body feeling a lot better than a few minutes ago. She now knew that Naruto had plans on returning to Konoha if what Rin said was true. But like Rin, Naruto had gotten caught up with helping others and then became Kaibunkage.

"You should really take it easy Sakura." Rin said.

Naruto snorted. "You'd have a better chance telling me that and I actually do it." Sakura glared at the blond as Rin rose. "Rin-chan… The chance of you meeting Kakashi-sensei again…"

Sakura could literally feel how uneasy Rin was feeling at that moment. She really had no idea on what Rin and Kakashi's status was other than teammates. Kakashi had emphasized the fact that he was much like Sasuke as a child and Sasuke did not have many friends let alone a girlfriend. So one could only assume that Kakashi, being the same, also had limited friends and a worse love life.

"In the words of a kage that I know," replied Rin with a small grin. "I can handle it. Believe it."

Naruto gave a nod, dismissing her with the gesture. He then eyed Sakura with a strange look that made the pink-haired woman to feel uncomfortable. It was worse than the time that she felt Orochimaru's killer intent or being deeply gazed at by a Byakugan-using Neji. Somehow, Naruto's eyes were completely seeing through her at the moment without any dojutsu.

And then he turned on his heels, his hands behind his back.

"Let's go Haruno-san." Sakura blinked at the change of formality.

Scrambling to her feet, she followed the man.

"Hai, Lord Kaibunkage."

* * *

><p>A smirk came on Sasuke's face as he stared at Itachi in the second stage of his Curse Seal. Whatever was wrong with Itachi was clearly playing in Sasuke's favor. Itachi would be prepared to attack before coughing slightly. Not saying that this made Itachi a sitting duck, but it did give Sasuke a slight edge at moments. In fact, if Itachi's cough had not happen at one point in time, Sasuke might have been hit with <em><strong>Amaterasu <strong>_a few moves back.

"Now do you see that I'm stronger than Naruto? That the match you had with him was nothing compared to what I can do." Sasuke stated.

Itachi stared at Sasuke, his right eye closed. With the effects of Naruto's battle never healing, he knew that this battle was near its end. Still, he would not go down before he had said everything that was needed to be said.

"If you go ever go after Naruto and he takes you seriously, he will kill you." The statement caused Sasuke to grunt in annoyance. "You fought me when I had a disadvantage and I still forced you into using your Curse Seal. You are nothing compared to Naruto."

The sound of lightning crackling was heard coming from Sasuke's body, before his body began to glow with electricity. His eyes narrowed in hatred before he thrust an arm upward, a bolt of lightning shooting into the sky.

"You will pay dearly for that, Itachi…" Itachi saw Sasuke lick his lips after the statement was said in an Orochimaru-like fashion.

The sound of thunder brought Itachi's gaze upwards, seeing a storm brewing above him.

"Naruto was always a fool. Haku… Zabuza… Gaara… He was foolish to let those stronger than him live when he had the chance to kill them." Sasuke said. "But I'm not Naruto."

Sasuke pointed the raised arm towards Itachi, the beast shaped lightning darting for the target at blinding speeds _**(Kirin)**_. The attack hit its target, the ground quaking from the raw power of the attack. Sasuke dropped his hand, his body reverting to its normal self. He gazed into the smoke cloud in front of him with his Sharingan, wondering if Itachi had a trick to dodge the attack.

And he did.

The smoke cleared, a decaying _**Susanoo**_ surrounding his brother. Sasuke had never heard or seen of such a technique, but he figured that he would learn it as soon as Itachi's eyes were blended with his own.

Sasuke glared. "Ugh… Why don't you just die?"

Itachi smiled. "You can never truly kill me, little brother… I'm more than a person. I'm an idea."

Sasuke was going to question Itachi's words before he saw the large guardian prepare for an attack. Sasuke flipped backwards while biting his thumb. As Itachi launched his attack, _**Yasaka Magatama**_, Sasuke slammed his hands onto the ground.

"_**Triple Rashomon**_!" the younger Uchiha shouted, the gates shooting up from the ground instantly.

Itachi's attack met Sasuke's defenses, the loud thundering sound booming throughout the area.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun…" Karin said watching from the distance she and the rest of Team Hebi stood.<p>

Suigetsu whistled. "If that hits, our glorious leader died just like the last one. By an Uchiha."

"He isn't dead." Jugo stated.

"Are you crazy? That attack sliced through those walls like-"

"His seal… I can still feel it. He's alive." Jugo said.

"Yeah… Yeah! I can feel his chakra!" Karin cheered. "Go Sasuke!"

Suigetsu turned towards the battle in front of him. Not only was using the _**Triple Rashomon**_ something only Orochimaru has known to use, but Sasuke's evasiveness had clearly risen since the Snake Sannin had died.

"Something's wrong." Suigetsu muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Itachi felt the rest of his chakra drop, his guardian dispersing almost immediately. He closed his eyes, thinking of his talk with Naruto. Coughing up blood, he opened his eyes. Despite his vision nearly depleted, he could still see his hands in front of him, though only a small bit.<p>

Standing up, Itachi closed his eyes again, now using his ears to track his brother. He then heard footsteps coming for him in a slow walk and turned to face the attacker.

"You're nearly out of chakra. This is it." Sasuke said before Samehada moved. Sasuke was seconds from reating until several of vines grabbed the sword. "What the…?"

Sasuke's bewilderment only grew when he saw Kisame defuse with the blade. The shark-man was ready to attack Sasuke until Tobi arrived at the scene, stopping Kisame.

"What's going on?" Kisame growled.

"There isn't any room in Akatsuki for traitors…" Kisame eyes landed on Itachi, his blind teammate opening his eyes for the first time since his attack. "You gave the Uzumaki the Rinnegan, didn't you, Itachi?"

"No…" Itachi answered.

"Traitor? Rinnegan? What the hell is he talking about?" Kisame asked.

Itachi smiled, his blinding eyes looking at the sun for one final time.

"In my last moments, I want you to know something, Sasuke," spoke the older Uchiha as he blindly moved for Sasuke. He then reached out, feeling for Sasuke's head where he rested his hand. "Despite what you may think… Dad always talked about you in the Uchiha meetings." Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi's grin became akin to the ones he gave years ago. "And I'll always be proud of being your brother."

Sasuke stood frozen as Itachi's bloody fingers moved. Out of fear and fear alone did Sasuke jab a _**Chidori**_into Itachi's chest. Itachi let out a gasp before his fingers tapped Sasuke on the forehead, his grin still on his face.

"Looks like… It ends with this…" Itachi coughed out. "Sorry Sasuke… There won't be another time."

Sasuke felt his brother's body collapse onto his. While he was tired from the battle, the thoughts of a life-long dream coming to an end kept him standing. He had single-handedly killed his brother, the prodigy, Uchiha Itachi. He had finally avenged his parents' death.

"Come," Tobi said to Sasuke. "We need to talk."

Sasuke slowly moved behind Tobi, Kisame carrying Itachi's body. Somehow he did not expect to feel grief in Itachi's death, but he did. His inner child could be heard screaming at him and soon, even his conscious thoughts came to the same conclusion.

He, too, was proud of being Itachi's brother.

* * *

><p>The area was completely devoid of any life, dismembered bodies scattered around. A badly injured man struggled to cover his infant son who was crying loudly due to the carnage.<p>

"I'll give you one chance," the man's fearful eyes moved upwards to see the annoyed face of one Hirameki Gyaku. "Where did they hide the Rokubi?" The man's lips stayed sealed, knowing better not to double-cross the Mizukage. "Silence from you too? Fine then. I'll just send the last of this pathetic village to hell!"

"Wait!" the man said in fear of his last child's life. "I'll… I'll tell you… Just spare my son."

Gyaku gave a solemn nod with a grim smirk.

One jinchuriki would soon fall at his hands.


	20. Arc II Ch IX

Kaibunkage

**Arc II**

_**Chapter IX**_

_ "There are two people who have a 100% chance in surviving a war… Immortals and legends. But even immortals can be forgotten by the world…"_

_ - Former leader of Ishigakure no Sato, Kagami Dōsame_

* * *

><p>Kotetsu and Izumo stood in front of the gates wide awake and alert. The news that the real Kaibunkage was coming had the entire village on high alert. After the recent invasion by Sound and Mist, they knew who the real Ash Shadow was and were a little unnerved at the fact.<p>

Soon the pair saw a group walking towards them, on e of them clearly wearing the hat that signified a kage.

"Halt!" Izumo stated as if asserting authority.

Naruto yawned while waving a dismissive hand, Sakura looking at the pair with amused green eyes.

"Seriously guys, if I wanted to sneak passed you, I could do it in my sleep." said Naruto as he, Sakura, Shiori, and Ranmaru neared the gates.

"This isn't the same…" Kotetsu's words were cut off when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around slowly to see the Kaibunkage standing behind him and his teammate.

"Like I said, in my sleep." Kotetsu and Izumo were a bit stunned as the "Naruto" in front of them dispatched in a puff of small smoke, revealing it to be a _**Shadow Clone**_. "Come on Shiori-chan. Let's see the village."

"Yay!" the little girl said running by the guards to grab her father's hand. "Let's go Ran-nii and Sakura-chan!"

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at the pink-haired woman as she walked towards the gate.

"Diplomatic immunity." Sakura said tapping her Kemuri hitai-ate on her forehead with a smile.

The two could only stare as she moved behind the others.

"Oh boy…" Izumo muttered as he pictured the worst happening.

* * *

><p>Kageno sat at his desk, his eyes closed lightly, hands cupped in his lap, thinking heavily on what his next move should be. Being a part of the "Shinobi Alliance" as they were called did little to help him out. He knew that once this war was over, there would be no alliance and if his forces lost more damage than the others, Konoha andor Kemuri could finish him off.

Sighing quietly, he turned his thoughts to Kemuri. They held two biju, the Sanbi and the Kyuubi. Terumi Mei and Chojuro were amongst their ranks as well as the Tsuchigumo Clan. That alone spelled trouble for anyone who did not play their cards right.

"Lord Mizukage," Ao spoke as he entered the room. Kageno gave him a nod to speak. "Hirameki Gyaku was seen in a village south of here in search of the Rokubi. She would take any special precautions?"

Kageno sat quietly before placing his hands on the desk.

"Bring the Demon Brothers here." answered the Mizukage.

"Hai." Ao said before quickly leaving to do his task.

Kageno resumed his thoughts for a moment. This upcoming war would force enemies to become temporary allies. It would force Kiri to actually participate in a Shinobi World War. His mind then turned its attention to a key aspect in the war that the group overlooked.

Otogakure no Sato.

"What are you up to, Orochimaru?" Kageno asked himself as he planned on a counter for the Hidden Sound Village.

* * *

><p>The room was in quiet murmurs as they awaited the Kaibunkage and company. No one spoke too loud, though the Hokage and her former teammate could hear most of everything with seasoned ears. The door to the remodeled conference room opened, Shizune coming in followed by the awaited guests. The group stopped and stared at him.<p>

Looking around, Naruto frowned.

"Who let Shikamaru on the council?" The statement caused the Nara to sigh heavily as Naruto took a seat.

"Um…" Tsunade began, her eyes shooting at Shiori who climbed into Naruto's lap.

"Hmm? Oh!" Naruto said before looking at his daughter. "Shiori-chan, how about you and Sakura go see the village?"

"Without you?" the girl asked with a pout. "I don't wanna go without you."

"You can go to the park and meet some new friends. It won't take me long." Shiori let out a sigh before nodding her head. Naruto kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Shiori-chan. I'm just going to yell at a few old people and head home."

"Promise?" Shiori asked.

"Believe it." Naruto said with a grin.

Shiori hopped off of Naruto's lap and reached for Sakura's hand. The woman took Shiori's hand and led her out of the room.

"Sakura has joined your village?" Koharu questioned.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. She's a jonin as well as one of my chief medics." Naruto spotted Tsunade's lip tug into a brief smile. "So what's this meeting for? I doubt it's just to catch up."

"As you know, the Five Great Nations are joining together to battle against Akatsuki." Tsunade explained. "With that being said, we have to keep all…"

"Jinchuriki." Homura stated.

Tsunade gave a small glance at the man before continuing.

"Yes… We need to keep you all safe. Amongst the five villages, Suna has one, Iwa has one remaining, Kumo has two, Kiri has one, and due to our alliance with Taki, Konoha has one. The only two left are the two that are in your care." Naruto nodded at the statement. "We need to join together, Lord Kaibunkage, to keep the biju out of the Akatsuki's grasp."

"Hmm… And you expect me to follow that rule because…?" questioned Naruto.

"Lord Kaibunkage, your childishness might-"

"Might what?" Naruto interrupted Koharu with an amused tone. "You must've forgotten that while I did save Konoha, I don't necessarily like it." Naruto then paused. "Well, I don't necessarily like the people who run it, I should say."

"Naruto," Tsunade spoke, causing the younger blond kage to frown at the informality. "This is serious. I wouldn't ask you to be here if I didn't need this. You are the strongest of the jinchuriki and could probably wipe the floor against everyone in this room at the same time, safe for Jiraiya and myself." Tsunade stopped and sighed. "Please, Naruto. I'm not asking you as the Hokage, I'm asking you as Tsunade. Please, join us."

"There is a huge problem with that." replied the Kaibunkage. "Joining you will place me, a 'pseudo-kage' as you guys say, beneath you in rank."

"She's a recognized kage. Of course she would out-rank you." Tsume stated.

Naruto stared at the woman before waving a dismissive hand.

"You forget that I am a kage of my own village, despite what the world sees me or the village as." Naruto continued. "The moment any of the Gokage attempts to overrule one of my rulings is the moment where I will show you and everyone else one pissed off Uzumaki Naruto, believe it."

"I told you…" Jiraiya muttered.

"But we have to work together to defeat Akatsuki." Tsunade said.

"Do I?" Tsunade sighed at Naruto's response. "Tell me, Lady Hokage, just what can Konoha do for me?"

"For starters, we can tell you things about Akatsuki." Homura responded before Tsunade had a chance.

Again, Naruto waved a hand. "I already know about them, if not more. I did just run into Kisame and Itachi." Naruto saw the flash of worry that came and vanished off of Tsunade's face. "I'm fine, Lady Hokage. Itachi was strong, but he… Let's just say he had something else on his mind."

"And Kisame?" asked Jiraiya.

"The Hoshikage, Sumaru, battled him." The statement caused the Konoha group to all gasp, knowing of the power of Hoshigaki Kisame. "What? You think he got the title 'kage' for his friendly smile? I doubt that. Hoshigakure no Sato is a village that could assassinate anyone better than any other village besides my own. And that's because, as a Smoke Ninja, that's what we do best."

"And you're proud of that?" Koharu asked.

Naruto shrugged. "It sounds a lot better than mistreating the son of a kage just because he was a jinchuriki." Despite his placid tone, Tsunade could easily see the small hint of anger he showed. "Or are you more proud about sending in Itachi to wipe his clan out?"

"You know nothing-"

"Seriously old man, if I didn't, how could I even bring it up?" Homura sat quietly now as Naruto sat up in his seat. "Now that I have you and the hag beside you quiet, time to actually talk seriously. I'm actually in need of some help that you can help me with, Baa-chan."

Tsunade was a little baffled that he would claim to "talk seriously" and then revert to calling her Baa-chan again. But she went along with it, glad to know that her village could be in service of his.

"Seriously, oh mighty Kaibunkage? What does the gaki need?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk.

"Well Ero-sennin," Jiraiya huffed at the nickname. "Currently, my daughter is still legally the High Priestess of the Land of Demons. In order to replace her, I need a suitable pair for the new priestess. I have a candidate for the father, Tatsushiro Kuroma of the-"

"How did you even contact them?" Jiraiya quickly interrupted. Naruto only grinned at his godfather. "Naruto, these people have lived in secrecy for years guarding the Genryū and the Dragon Blade."

"They do exist…? I thought the old man was just crazy…" Tsunade mumbled.

"Either way," continued the Shodai Kaibunkage. "He has agreed to marry someone and go through the weird ritual to ensure a daughter. However, a part of my deal with Demon Country is to make a child with a 'valuable asset'. In other words, a bloodline."

There was a silence at the table after Naruto finished this. Truthfully, Naruto hated forced marriage unless the two within the marriage was alright with it. But he was near desperate now and the alternative was going Kyubi-crazy on the Demon Country Council.

Not a bad idea if war wouldn't follow.

"Our offer with you still stands," said Hiashi. "My daughter for your allegiance."

"H-Hinata?" Naruto stammered, never really thinking about the possibilities that she would be involved in the marriage. "Well… I guess. If she agrees, that is."

"This is an agreement between her superiors. Not a discussion." Hiashi responded. "Hinata has understood her role in the clan for years now. Hanabi will take over while she…" Hiashi paused and cleared his throat. "Will not be."

Naruto frowned. "I won't accept this. Not without her consent."

"Would you rather see her branded?" Naruto sat quiet at Hiashi's statement. "This will solve all of our problems, Lord Kaibunkage, as I do not want my daughter to wear that cursed mark nor do I want to force her into a marriage that she has already ruled against with the Inuzuka."

"I will get Kuroma then." Naruto said rising.

"Now?" Tsunade asked with shock.

"Our alliance is based on him, don't you think? Don't worry Baa-chan, it'll only take a second." Naruto said before vanishing via _**Hirashin**_.

Jiraiya's eyes moved to Ranmaru, who stood gazing at the others in the room.

"So you're the gaki's star student, huh?" Jiraiya said. "Did he teach you his signature technique?" Ranmaru nodded, Jiraiya smirking pervertedly. "Really? He showed you his Sexy-"

Ranmaru blinked in shock at how fast the Hokage's fist was embedded in Jiraiya's gut, the man folding over it like a wet shirt.

"Don't show him." Tsunade said in a low tone.

Ranmaru nodded, though he did not know the perverted jutsu the two Sannin were talking about. Though Sayuri did. She knew all of Naruto's pranking techniques.

Naruto reappeared in the room, another person with him now. He was Tatsushiro Kuroma, leader of the Tatsushiro Clan. The grey haired man looked around with calculating red eyes. He wore a dark purple robe and pants. The bottom of his robes had several paper tags on them, a sheathed sword on his back and a small jade scroll attached to his waist.

"Now, let's continue." Naruto said.

* * *

><p>Sakura was unsurprised at how quickly Shiori made friends while playing at a park. She admits that there was something about the blonde that drew people to her.<p>

"S-Sakura…?" Sakura's attention was turned to the woman who called her name, spotting her former best friend Yamanaka Ino. "You… You're alive!"

Sakura frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Kiba said that Naruto finished you off after you attempted to sell his daughter to Kabuto." Sakura rolled her eyes. She should have seen that one coming. "What are you doing here? And how did you get here?"

"Baby-sitting…" Sakura's voice hinted on how annoyed she was by being Naruto's unpaid baby-sitter near twenty-four seven. Shiori visited anytime she pleased, whether Sakura was at the academy, hospital, training, or trying to sleep at home.

"Sakura-chan!" whined the little blonde as she neared her. "I fell!"

Sakura almost panicked. Shiori had not a scratch on her for a reason; Naruto. While he allowed Shiori to do nearly everything that she wanted, he always caught her before a mark could be put on her. And that was because he was so used in being chastised by Shion that it became a habit. Now with a scratch on her, Sakura feared that Naruto would probably overreact and retaliate due to her not watching Shiori carefully.

Thank Kami she was a medic.

"Come here, I'll heal it." Sakura said kneeling down. Shiori ran to her, her bloody elbow being revealed to Sakura. Sakura raised her hand over it, the green glow coming to her bare hand. "There. All better?"

Shiori nodded as she watched in awe at the quickly healing scratch. When Sakura put her hand down, Shiori stared at the hardly seen mark before giving Sakura a wide grin.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" she chirped.

Sakura smiled. Her job was saved.

"Is that…?" Sakura gave Ino a nod, not needing Ino to finish her sentence. "She's so adorable!" Ino knelt down, Shiori giving the older blonde a thorough look over. "What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Shiori!" the child answered proudly.

"You bitch!" Sakura did not have any time to react before Shiori's bell surrounded her and Shiori, Ino and the would-be attacker, Kiba, shoved away forcefully.

Sakura saw Kiba and Ino slowly stand, Shiori's shield receeding momentarily as Sakura took on a defensive stance in front of Shiori.

"Kiba…" The pink-haired medic growled. "What are you doing? You could've hit her!"

"What are you doing back here, traitor? You tried to sell Naruto's daughter to Orochimaru!" Kiba shot back.

"You baka! She is Naruto's daughter!" Kiba blinked before looking at Shiori and then back at Sakura.

"You… You kidnapped her?" Sakura sighed heavily at the completely wrong accusation. It seemed that years did very little for Kiba's mindset. "I have to get her away from you!"

Sakura was prepared to beat some sense into Kiba and then some. She realized that his animalistic outlook on life took more control over him whenever he was angered and trying to rationalize with him was harder. So she calmly slipped on her black gloves, though she doubted she would need it. Shiori's shield would protect her so long as she stood near the Kaibunkage's daughter.

"Here I go!" Kiba said charging for Sakura, his eyes glued on his target.

"Kiba! Stop!" Ino ordered, though it was too late.

In a flash, Kiba was pinned against a tree, the Kaibunkage growling at the Leaf Nin.

"N… Naruto?" Kiba struggled around the hand gripping his throat.

"Stand down." was the kage's orders. Kiba stopped his struggles. "This is my only warning Kiba. Do not attack my shinobi. Especially in the presence of my daughter."

Kiba's eyes drifted over to Sakura who complacently pointing to her forehead protector. Seeing the hook-like symbol that belonged to the Hidden Smoke Village, Kiba nodded. Naruto released him, taking a step backwards.

"Daddy!" Shiori said happily as she moved for him. "Is the meeting over?"

"…" Naruto mentally prepared himself for the downcast expression Shiori was going to give him, but he knew that when she was older she would understand just how close they were. Whenever she was in trouble, he would be there. "Not just yet. Give me five minutes."

"Five?" Naruto mentally cringed, as well as Sakura. Shiori looked so much like Shion with her brows furrowed like that.

"Five minutes." Naruto said before looking at Sakura. "The next attacker, dispose of them yourself." Sakura nodded. "No killing, Sakura."

"Hai, Lord Kaibunkage." With that, the blond left for the area where Ranmaru was, Ranmaru carrying one of Naruto's special kunai. Sakura looked at Shiori. "Are you done playing?"

Shiori shook her head for no and ran back off to the playground without another word. Sakura secretly noted that Shiori would probably be a lot faster than the kunoichi in her class, and maybe Sakura one day. Well, Sakura not using the _**Yang Seal Release**_ that is.

"Oi Forehead!" shouted an annoyed Ino. "What the hell was that shield for? He was attacking you, not me!"

Sakura smiled. She figured she could allow Ino and Kiba believe that she caused the shield to appear to keep Shiori's abilities secret to them. The less people knew the better.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha.<p>

He had no idea that he would ever be saying those words, but now it was true. Even if the masked man Tobi has the Sharingan, Sasuke did not see him as an Uchiha. In fact, it only angered Sasuke more that he, along with Danzo and Kakashi, had his family's bloodline.

"Lord Otokage," Sasuke looked to his right, Karin standing at his door. "They have all been healed."

"Good." Sasuke spoke. "I want to hear back from Ishi."

"Hai." Karin said bowing and leaving the office.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He was a kage. He was the voice of his village. After years of being second-best to the Senju, here he was, the first Uchiha ever, a kage of a village. The only problem was how little Otogakure seemed to villages like Konohagakure or Kumogakure. He was just like Naruto…

Sasuke grunted quietly at the thought of being like his former blond teammate. Both left on their own accord for their own personal reasons. Both were stronger than their sensei. Both had defeated Itachi in their own way. And now both of them were leaders of underestimated villages. Danzo being Sasuke's advisor as Sasuke learned that Mei, a would-be Mizukage, was Naruto's.

Yet there was a difference. Sasuke would force people to recognize his power as well as Oto's. Naruto was okay working in the shadows.

A knock caught the Uchiha's attention. The door opened to reveal Kabuto. The man had been a great benefit in Sasuke's eyes, managing the still underground laboratories while overseeing the construction of the village. Sasuke knew better than to put his full trust in either Danzo or Kabuto, so he split it amongst the two. And it was working.

"We have a small problem." said Kabuto. "A member of the Hanya Clan was seen in the vicinity." Sasuke frowned. "He esecaped as well."

"Don't worry about him. He would think twice about attacking us." Kabuto gave a small nod, not really trusting Sasuke's decision on the matter. "Orochimaru's prisoners have been freed and healed. You say that you know how to properly apply the Curse Seal?"

"Not those like yours or Kimimaro's, but certainly the weaker ones." Kabuto answered. Sasuke nodded. "However, there is a more important thing I want to talk to you about. You, Danzo, and I are treacherous by nature. We have all abandoned our village, and eventually the Leaf Village. Yet, we can all agree that the Akatsuki cannot be trusted. We shouldn't go along with their entire plan."

"Hmm… You're right." responded Sasuke. "But we'll meet up later. I need those Curse Seals ready and put under your and my control."

"Hai." Kabuto said turning for the door.

"Kabuto," Sasuke said in a firm tone. "Your and my control. Or I will control them with other means."

With his back turned to Sasuke, Kabuto smirked.

"As you wish, Lord Otokage."

* * *

><p>Hinata was confused as to why she was called into the Hokage's office, but once she saw Naruto she did not care.<p>

"L-Lady Hokage, L-Lord Kaibunkage," HInata said with a bow, completely ignoring the third person in the room.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Hinata, we have called you here for something important. Something I hope you will listen to before you react."

Naruto sighed. "I've come for a marriage proposal…" Hinata's eyes lit up, her lips moving to say yes before Naruto continued. "To Tatsushiro Kuroma." Hinata's eyes darted to the other man in the room. "And mother the future High Priestess of Demon Country."

"Wh-what…?" Naruto felt a little sick about continuing with this, but again, he was desperate now.

"The Land of Demons had a High Priestess, Shion. She is also the mother of my daughter, Shiori." The words slapped Hinata with a dose of reality, though she hardly moved. "However… Shion was killed by Akatsuki and I have forbidden Shiori to live in Demon Country since I am in Ash Country. They have agreed… In exchange for a new priestess."

"And you want me to have a kid with… Him…?" Stuttering gone for the moment, she looked at the calm red-eyed man. He neither leered at her lustfully nor stared at her in a disgusted way.

"You aren't being forced to do so. But this will help most of us, if not all." Hinata frowned at Tsunade's words. The buxom kage gave a heavy sigh. "Hinata, this was the only request Kemuri had to solidify an alliance. And while we can choose any other suitor that is willing to be with Kuroma, you were first on our list due to your… Predicament."

Hinata was completely stunned. While she knew why her father wanted her wed soon, lest she be branded, she honestly wanted to go out and find the guy herself. And in actuality, that guy that she was looking for was Naruto. But now here Naruto was, trying to get her married to some other guy. For the sake of their villages. Worst, she would be moving out of the village to the Land of Demons.

"If I may," Kuroma spoke. "I think it is custom for us to at least talk before such promises are made. If that's alright with you, Lady Hyuga."

Polite, Hinata thought before nodding.

"Hai." Naruto and Tsunade looked at one another before glancing at Hinata.

"Hinata, I'm really sorry about all of this." Naruto stated. "The death of Shion has taken a toll on all of us and we all have to find a way to live without her, which is hard. And again, if you don't want to, we can find someone else. We just thought that… With the clan on your back and all…"

Hinata nodded. "I understand, Lord Kaibunkage. I will attempt this for the sake of our villages."

"Don't force yourself to do it on my account. I don't want what happen at the Chunin Exams to happen again." Naruto's voice held a certain amount of authority and firmness that caused Hinata to freeze.

He knew why she pushed herself so hard at the Chunin Exams against Neji?

"Is this something you want to at least try, Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata looked at Naruto and then at Kuroma. She had been a diehard critic when Inuzuka Tsume drew up a marriage proposal for Hinata and Kiba. While Kiba was a good friend of Hinata's, she had long ruled him out for potential lovers. Plus, she had always wanted to leave the village on a vacation without the constant watch of the Hyuga guards or her former teammates.

"I will give it a try." Hinata said.

Naruto released a sigh. "You're a life saver Hinata-chan." The compliment caused her to blush momentarily. "Now, I have to deal with something far harder… Getting my daughter to leave a playground…"

Tsunade released a small chuckle behind a hand as Naruto groaned and left with _**Hirashin**_.

"Lady Hyuga," Kuroma said. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes… And please, Hinata will do." Hinata said.

If it made Naruto happy, who was she to deny giving the guy a chance?

* * *

><p>Sumaru gave Nori a nod, the masked man standing in front of his desk.<p>

"With these new developments, I'm sure Otogakure will try to attack Kemuri and Konoha." Nori finished his explanation.

"With Danzo's men there, Danzo cannot be far behind himself." Nori nodded at Sumaru's words. "I don't want your men sneaking around there. Pull them out." Sumaru paused. "We will warn the Hidden Smoke to prepare for anything. But if one of the Hanya Clan were caught seen with a Hoshi emblem, they will put two-and-two together. I want your clan to continue to work in secrecy. Plus, I want all of my shinobi safe."

Nori agreed to the statement before Hokuto moved into the room. Nori glanced at the woman and gave a small bow.

"Lady Sutayouji." Nori greeted before rising and looking at Sumaru. "I will send a message to those scouting the area and bring them home, Lord Hoshikage."

"Thank you. Dismissed." Nori gave another bow, this one at Sumaru, before leaving the room. The Hoshikage looked at his wife. "You must've received Naruto's latest message?" Hokuto nodded. "We're going to war with Akatsuki, that I know. But are we joining with Konoha?"

"If he can find a wife for Tatsushiro Kuroma, then we will." Sumaru gave a sigh. "Something wrong?"

"Some things." Sumaru answered. "For starters, if Naruto aligns himself with Konoha, it will bring us to them. That's paperwork that I don't want to do." Hokuto smiled at that. "But more importantly, we are going to war… I'm going to need help from the best general I know besides Hanya Nori."

"Who is…?" questioned the Hoshikage's wife.

"Akahoshi."

* * *

><p>Shiori's eyes bounced along the streets, taking in everything her mind would allow. Konoha was a little different from Kemuri, the village being surrounded by thick forests which differs from the two borders that surrounds Kemuri; the forest to the southeast and the mountains to the north. The districts in Konoha were similar to the "rings" in Kemuri, yet the size differentiated.<p>

Naruto looked down at his awe-stricken daughter. Since he was born and raised in Konoha, he saw nothing spectacular like Shiori did. It looked almost the exact same from when he was there, safe for a few new shops and craters that came from the recent invasion. The reconstructed Hokage's Tower was new as well as a new addition onto the academy. But nothing that really stood out.

"Yosh!" Shiori shrieked in surprise, her shield quickly activating to remove the "threat" that had appeared in a green flash. "Ow…"

Naruto would have said something to Lee sooner, but Shiori's shield also put a strain on him due to his status as a jinchuriki. The pain was bearable at most times of the day, however, it still hurt.

"Lee…" Naruto released a small sigh of relief when the shield, and hold on the Nine-tails, ended. "Don't sneak up on us like that."

Lee hopped onto his feet.

"Good day, shinobi of the Hidden Smoke Village! My name is Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto's eternal arch rival!" Naruto dropped his head as Ranmaru lifted an eyebrow. "I have come here to…" Lee's words died as he took notice of the pink behind Naruto. "Sakura-chan?"

Smiling politely, Sakura spoke. "Hello Lee-san."

"Gah! You have joined the Hidden Smoke too?" Sakura nodded.

"What did you want Lee?" Naruto questioned.

"Right! I have come here to challenge you to a light spar so that I may add to your losses!" Naruto's eyes narrowed, remembering the record he held with Lee. Lee held five victories to Naruto's two. "As you are now Kaibunkage, I am sure your skills have grown like my own."

"Sure Lee." Naruto said, hiding his true anger about such a bad record.

"Then what are we waiting for? It is time for me to unleash my new flames of youth!" Lee said giving Naruto a blinding smile.

Naruto felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down at his daughter.

"Was that genjutsu?" she asked sincerely, having been taught what genjutsu was by Sakura.

Her question gained a quiet giggle from Sakura while Naruto merely smiled.

"No honey. That's just a special ability all creepy people have." Naruto said, Lee gawking where he stood before pointing at the blond.

"I am not creepy! I am just as hip and cool as you are!" Lee protested.

"No you're not!" Shiori argued.

"Yes I am!"

As the man argued with the girl, Naruto released a heavy sigh. Someone from the great beyond was probably getting a kick out of this.

"Damn you Shion…" Naruto muttered under his breath as his daughter continued to bicker with Lee about who was cooler.

* * *

><p>The woman slowed to a halt, panting. She held onto her right arm, the gash there leaking more and more precious blood out. She growled, mentally kicking herself for even trusting her "protectors" in the first place. They were all the same. They all wanted her to die.<p>

"You can run, Nanabi, but you can't hide." Kakuzu said. "To think that you're worth so little… You're a waste of time and money."

Growling, Fu glared at the man.

"You've made a big mistake." she said as red chakra began to outline her body.

"You're right. I should've taken a higher paying job." Kakuzu responded before the two began their battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This was meant to be longer, but I cut the rest off and put it with the next chapter. I hope that's okay. Till next time.


	21. Arc II Ch X

Kaibunkage

**Arc II**

_**Chapter X**_

_ "When a person has something important they want to protect… That's when they can become truly strong."_

_ - Yuki Haku_

* * *

><p>Shiori bounced around the room, glad that Naruto had decided to spend a full day within Konoha without any meetings. While Naruto wrote down a report of the meeting yesterday, Sakura eyed the hyper blonde moving quickly in and out the rooms of the hotel. Ranmaru also watched with a small smile.<p>

"Shiori-chan," Naruto's words caused the little girl to stop her celebration immediately, turning to look at her father with hopeful eyes. The kage smiled. "How would you like to go meet my sensei?"

If possible, the girl's eyes grew wider than they were when Naruto had stated that he would stay in Konoha an extra day for vocational purposes. It was clear to Sakura that her former teammate still held a grudge with those on the council for the rough childhood, but he pushed it aside for the sake of his daughter. Then again, Sakura figured that the only reason she was able to wear a Kemuri hitai-ate was due to Shiori as well.

"When are we going Daddy?" Shiori asked as Naruto summoned a small toad.

"Take this to Sumaru." the summoned amphibian nodded, swallowing the scroll Naruto handed it, and watched the toad hop off. The Kaibunkage then rose from the small desk and grinned down at his daughter. "Alright Shiori-chan, let's go find my former teacher."

"Yay!" Shiori cheered. "Come on Sakura-chan and Ran-nii! We're going to find Daddy's sensei!"

"Naruto-sensei," Ranmaru stated. "Your talk with the council has placed several Leaf ANBU around us. Do you think it's safe to just go walking around?"

Naruto placed his kage hat on his head with a smile.

"I'm positive. Now let's go. I want to be at Ichiraku's by lunch time." Ranmaru only nodded at his former sensei's words. He had a feeling that something wrong was going to happen soon.

* * *

><p>The man walked down the dirt paths that were soon to be roads, his dark brown eyes on one object; a wide tower near the center of the construction. His brown hooded robe covered his body from the shoulders down, his arms swallowed by the sleeves. His long spiky black hair flowed behind him as he walked towards the building.<p>

He was Kagami Matsuo, son of Kagami D ōsame.

"What are you doing here, Matsuo?" the man growled and turned to see Sasuke standing with Kabuto to his right and Sai to his left.

"Where is Orochimaru?" Matsuo asked angrily.

"He's dead. Why?" Sasuke questioned.

"That bastard got my father killed!" Matsuo called. "And since I can't take his life in my father's place… I'll take yours instead!"

"As much as I hated your foolish old man," spoke Sasuke. "Neither I nor Orochimaru played a part in his death. Kemurigakure no Sato did. They killed him." Matsuo gave a grunt of disapproval. "If you're here trying to find him, then you're at the wrong place."

"It was your leader, Orochimaru, that sent him to that doom. Now I'm-"

"Going to do nothing." Matsuo was cut off by an annoyed Sasuke. "If you want my help to avenge your father's death, so be it. But if you're here to destroy a part of my village…" Sasuke finished his sentenced, activating his newly acquired Mangekyo Sharingan.

Kabuto raised a brow at Sasuke's statement. The Uchiha did not seem as selfish as he normally was, hinting that he was going to stop Matsuo from destroying the under-construction village rather than for his own life. Very Hokage-ish, Kabuto thought.

As for Matsuo, he could sense those in hiding around him. Surely he was outnumbered with one of those foes having the Sharingan.

"Revenge. Give me revenge." Matsuo ordered.

Sasuke gave a small smirk. "Come with me. I'll explain to you about the upcoming war."

* * *

><p>Jiraiya stared. Shiori stared. Naruto sighed and shook his head.<p>

"I want you to know," Jiraiya spoke. "I've been spying for years. Not blinking is part of my training."

Naruto saw that Shiori was seconds away from losing and moved behind his daughter. Holding a familiar hand sign, he used the _**Sexy Jutsu**_, something that caught Jiraiya and all his pervertedness off guard. Then again, what male would not stop and stare at a nude Tsunade hugging an equally nude Yuhi Kurenai?

"Gah!" Jiraiya said falling back with a trickle of blood coming from his nose. Naruto had improved the technique greatly.

"Ha! I win!" Shiori cheered, Naruto ending the technique before his daughter turned to him. "I'm better than Ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya sat up wiping his nose. "That was a low-blow Naruto."

The Kaibunkage shrugged. "She won fair and square. Stop being a sore loser."

"Pervert." The older Uzumaki gave his pink-haired escort a small uncaring glance, her face showing her hatred for the technique used.

"Daddy, can I go play at the park again?" Shiori asked.

Naruto looked at Ranmaru, who nodded.

"Come Shiori-chan." Ranmaru called.

The small blonde did not hesitate to move towards Ranmaru, the teen walking her away from the Kaibunkage, Sakura, and Jiraiya.

"So, she's your daughter with the priestess eh?" Naruto nodded at the older Toad Sage. "It must be tough on the little one…" Again Naruto nodded. "You do know that Akatsuki will go after her as soon as possible. Do you have any hidden safe houses for her?"

"We're currently searching for the perfect location in Ash Country. But I don't want to scare her with the thoughts of war." answered Naruto. "And you? What are you going to do about Akatsuki?"

"I got word where one of the Akatsuki bases is located, Amegakure no Sato." Jiraiya answered. "I was going to head out there and check it out later. If I can find out their base of operations and find out more information about them, it will aid the alliance greatly."

Sakura nodded. "That's true. I fought Hidan who attacked the Sanbi not too long ago. He had some strange ritual that forced his opponents to take whatever damage he received."

"Really? How'd you managed to beat him?" questioned Jiraiya.

"I couldn't understand his seal. Something about… Jashin?" Jiraiya frowned and crossed his arms.

"I've heard about that before. They are deranged people with harmful practices." Jiraiya said. "Just how did you defeat them?"

"Sparring against Kaibunkage-sama, I learned that sometimes breaking the item that the seal is on, such as a tag, can ruin the seal altogether. Ibuse destroyed the ground that the seal was on, giving me the time to attack." Sakura said. "I decapitated him with a _**Chidori**_."

"You didn't kill him?" Sakura frowned at Jiraiya's question.

"His head-"

"Sakura, Hidan is immortal." This caused the Kaibunkage and his former teammate to frown. "I've heard that he has taken several mortal wounds, decapitation being one of them, and surviving. Hell, Asuma beheaded him once and barely escaped with his life."

"So this guy is still running about?" Jiraiya nodded.

"Naruto, if you don't find him now, the Sanbi and its tenant could be in trouble." Jiraiya said.

"Baa-chan sent someone out to Takigakure," Naruto stated. "Who?"

Jiraiya smirked. "Only three of Konoha's best. You should know them all well since they all looked after your training at one point of time."

Naruto took a moment to think before grinning.

"Looks like she's going all in." the Shodai Kaibunkage said.

"Oh yeah. She's going all in." Jiraiya responded. "Which reminds me…" Naruto's brows rose. "Your village is quite secretive. We will have to learn something about the Hidden Smoke so we can balance out its strengths and weaknesses."

Naruto laughed. "Good one."

"I was being serious…" spoke the white-haired man.

"Jiraiya," Naruto said. "Never in a million years would I just blab about my entire village, especially not to Konoha. Hell, Sumaru and I have a few secrets that we keep away from each other that I don't pressure him in knowing and he's practically the only kage I would trust with my daughter."

Jiraiya would have questioned why Tsunade was not included in that statement, but dropped it due to the serious tone Naruto had spoken in. He knew that there was probably going to be some animosity between the blond Smoke Shadow and the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"We don't need to know everything. Just enough to work alongside your village." Jiraiya said. "Besides, it wouldn't kill you to let me and Tsunade in on a couple of secrets, would it?"

"Nothing against you, Jiraiya, or Baa-chan," Naruto replied. "But a lot of my friends somehow, someway, attempt to kill me. My two teammates are prime examples of this theory…" Sakura saw Naruto glance at her before turning back towards Jiraiya. "So forgive me if I'm not as trusting or gullible as I once was."

Jiraiya analyzed that piece of information. He knew what Naruto must be thinking after the whole Sasuke defection thing and it really did not help that Sakura mourned over Sasuke leaving more than she did an injured Naruto who had literally done everything except summoning toads to stop Sasuke.

Jiraiya blinked. Why didn't he use toads to stop Orochimaru…?

"Lord Kaibunkage," Naruto gave Sakura his attention, his brows rising. "I wish… To see my parents before we leave."

"Go." Naruto said with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sakura said before dashing off.

Jiraiya smirked. "How long can you keep that act up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Ero-sennin." Naruto responded. "No clue at all."

"Sure you don't." Jiraiya chuckled.

* * *

><p>Sakura waited until the door opened. Her green eyes stared into the blue ones of her mother's, Haruno Ume.<p>

"Sakura…" Ume's voice came out as a whisper.

"Hi-"

"What are you doing here?" Sakura was not ready for the plum-red haired woman's shout. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? You can't be here! If anyone knows-"

"Mom, I'm alright." Sakura said. "I'm now a Smoke jonin and I'm here on official business with the Kaibunkage." Ume gave her daughter a confused stare. "Can I come in? I'll explain more inside."

Nodding, Ume stepped aside allowing Sakura to return to her parents' home for the first time in years. Sakura noticed that not much had changed save for the colors on the walls and curtains. Then again, her mother always attempted to stay "trendy" as she liked to call it.

Sitting on the couch, Sakura released a sigh.

"It's been a while… Where's Dad?" Ume smiled sadly.

"Mission." Sakura frowned at the response. "After you became part of the Unspeakable Three, he had to become an active shinobi again to help pay for things around here. As well as…" Ume paused. "Well, you know how your father is about honor."

"He's out there because of me?" Ume flinched and then nodded at her daughter's reaction. "Does he know why I did it?"

"Honey," Ume said with a sigh. "We understand that you were in love with Sasuke. But Naruto? He has never done anything for you and-"

"He's the reason I'm here." Sakura interrupted with a slight growl in her voice. "Had it not been for him, I would have died by Sasuke and his team when they came for me."

Ume frowned. "Sasuke attempted to kill you?"

"Yes! I refused to help him for free." Sakura explained. "And now he's gone off in an attempt to kill his injured brother."

"Itachi is injured? How? Have you told the Hokage that news? We could kill the first Uchiha traitor." Ume said.

Sakura sighed. "I'm not allowed to reveal those secrets to the Hokage. I'm not a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village anymore." Ume gave a small movement of her head, showing she understood but was not too thrilled about the idea. "I can't say that I'm mad about my current living condition. Sure working at the academy and then the hospital is a bit tedious, especially when Shiori pops up every now and again, but the pay is good. And my wanted status has dropped in places such as Hoshi. Plus I get to meet some great people."

"Sakura… Two weeks ago, Ino came here telling me that you had almost died against the Mizukage, only to die by the hands of Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura had an idea of where this was going and did not like it one bit. "I understand your motives. You want your team back. And I understand their motives to a degree. But they have both attacked you. Who's to say what the Curse Seal or the Kyubi might get them to do?"

Sakura knew that her mother had a small hatred for Naruto due to the Nine-tailed Fox. It was one of those unexplainable things that she learned as she got older and closer to the blond. She also knew that like her former self, Ume blamed Orochimaru and the Curse Seal for Sasuke's defection. At first, Sakura thought her mother, and father for that matter, said those things to make her feel better. And then she started to see that they really believed those words. But Sakura knew differently now. Sasuke and Naruto had control over their actions then just like they do now.

"I understand." was all the Smoke Nin said to her mother.

"It was bad enough when Naruto attacked you when-"

"That was an accident!" Sakura quickly cut her mother off. "Mom, I'm serious. He's not turning into the Kyubi. He's got more control over it."

A silence blanketed over mother and daughter before Sakura rose.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still on duty guarding the Kaibunkage and his daughter," Sakura's voice was filled with neutral formality instead of the emotion-filled tones she had been using earlier. "I have to go."

"Sakura." Sakura paused at the door, not daring to look her blue-eyed mother in the face. "I hope you're right about him."

"Hai." Sakura said while leaving.

* * *

><p>Umino Iruka was in a mixed state of emotions. He was glad to see Naruto alive and well and currently present in his classroom again. Yet, at the same time, he was deeply enraged by the constant chattering and questions that the students had, dismissing his lesson altogether.<p>

Naruto grinned. "No, I'm sure Lady Hokage could give me a run for my money."

"But you beat the Kazekage as a kid!" the hyperactive boy said to Naruto. "I'm sure you could give the old lady a serious beating!"

Iruka saw Naruto tense up a bit.

"Uh, kid, between you and me," spoke the Kaibunkage. "Never call her that again or she'll knock you all the way to Suna with just one finger. I know because she almost did that to me after I defeated Gaara."

"Whoa…" a few kids gasped.

"Daddy," Shiori said tugging at his sleeve. "Were you the best in your class?"

Jiraiya, who stood near the window, snorted.

"Not hardly Shiori. See your dad liked to goof off in class and skip, which caused him to fail quite a lot." Naruto glared at the other Toad Sage.

"No one asked you, you old perv." Naruto stated. Naruto then looked at Shiori. "And to answer your question, no, I wasn't the best. But I'm sure I could take all of them now."

"Did you kill the Godaime Hokage?" a girl questioned.

Iruka chose that moment to speak up.

"No, Lord Kaibunkage was not responsible for the Fifth's death. In fact, what actually happened was-"

"Yes." Naruto interrupted. "Danzo was in pursuit of someone who led him into a deadly blow. I didn't make the blow that killed him, but I did order for the attack. And that's why I'm here today."

"Why?" the same girl asked.

"Because the best power that any shinobi can have is forgiveness." Naruto stated. "It's a power so great that only those like Tsunade and Jiraiya can wield it. Even I can't use it properly."

The hyperactive boy from earlier frowned. "Forgiveness? You can't use that on the battlefield!"

Naruto smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah!" the boy replied with certitude.

"Well," Naruto said. "What if you and I were paired against one another because you said something mean to my daughter? Do you think that you could actually beat me physically?" The boy shook his head. "So your best choice is to ask for forgiveness, right?"

"I guess…"

Iruka grinned at Naruto's words. He remembered a time when a child Naruto would have fought anyone that went against him, not matter why or how strong his opponent was. Now he seemed more mature and calm.

"So let's be thankful that there are people like Jiraiya and Tsunade." Naruto said.

Jiraiya chuckled. "You make us sound old and rare."

"You are old. You were my daddy's daddy's sensei." Shiori stated.

Naruto and Iruka began laughing as Jiraiya thought of some retort that he could say to the little girl, though she had a very strong point. Jiraiya had seen three generations of the Namikaze family in their childhood; Minato, Naruto, and now Shiori. He was old.

"Whatever." Jiraiya said quietly.

* * *

><p>Gyaku walked down a tree-covered path, his black hair pouring over his face. Behind the curtain of hair, he smirked. Having the <em><strong>Demonic Lightning<strong>_ to paralyze an enemy, jinchuriki or not, made his job a lot easier. Of course, he would have loved take Utakata's soul with his _**Reihando**_ or just slashed the jinchuriki's body into pieces. But of course Tobi had something about keeping their bodies and soul in tact for the extraction.

He mildly wondered where the Mist guards were. Sure, Utakata's location was in a location that no one would have probably guessed or found without proper directions, but he was still unguarded for the most part. Gyaku felt that something was wrong.

Looking towards the heavy clouds above him, Gyaku walked through the soggy marsh with the jinchuriki over his shoulder, unaware of the men they followed.

Slowly rising from the marsh, the two Demon Brothers looked at one another, nodded, and then reformed with the murky water. The plan was simple enough; follow Gyaku to the Akatsuki hideout, capture the Rokubi container, and head home. They had two ANBU accompanying them, one from the Hozuki Clan, so that made their jobs a lot easier.

Besides, they did not want the wrath of the Mizukage on their hands…

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in a field, staring at three posts. A smile graced her face as she pictured Naruto tied to the middle post, kicking and struggling with his restraints. Who would have thought that that blond knucklehead would become Shodai Kaibunkage?<p>

"Sakura!" Sakura's smile twitched a bit. Boy, Shiori sure had some lungs on her. "Sakura-chan, guess what! Daddy showed me his old school! And you went there!"

"I know." Sakura said turning to see Shiori running towards her with Ranmaru not too far behind. "I was on his genin team." Shiori dropped into a seated position in front of Sakura, her smile never faltering. "Where's your dad?"

"Talking to Old Lady Hokage." Sakura flinched. Tsunade would never hit a child this young for such a statement, but Naruto was fair-game for his daughter's words.

"Sakura-san, how did the talk with your parents go?" Ranmaru asked.

Sakura sighed. "They are… Biased." Ranmaru nodded at her statement. "But I forgive them. They're parents. They're bound to slip up once or twice."

"Some people will never learn Naruto-sensei like we do. We should be lucky." Sakura grinned at Ranmaru's words.

"I know a couple of people like that." responded Sakura. "For instance, your dojutsu is greater than the Byakugan and can see through most, if not all, of my genjutsu. Sayuri's bloodline is also quite fascinating and how she takes a one-shot killing technique and uses it to just paralyze her opponents is pretty smart." Sakura paused and thought. "Mei is a strong kunoichi, an inspirational to a lot of the future kunoichi in the academy. Kazudan is a very powerful opponent and Marashu is one of the best trackers I know."

"What about me?" Shiori asked happily.

Sakura smiled at the girl. "You're probably going to be stronger than your parents someday."

"Even stronger than you?" questioned Shiori.

"Even stronger than me." Shiori immediately bounced up.

"I'm going to be the strongest in the world!" Shiori cheered as she ran and danced around the three posts.

"You're right about her, you know." Ranmaru said as he carefully eyed Shiori. "Some think it's due to her lineage and ability to restrain biju. But there is just something about Shiori that just… Changes people. It got Sayuri to stop chasing after her brother."

"She gets it from her father." Sakura responded as her eyes traveled to the Hokage Monument.

* * *

><p>Standing atop on the Hokage Monument, Naruto stood next to Tsunade while both of them were in their respective kage robes.<p>

"I'm going to be honest with you Baa-chan," spoke the First Ash Shadow. "I'm not here to save a few buildings and streets. I could careless about this monument or that rundown apartment that somehow remained standing. But, I do care about your and a few others' well-being."

"I'm not asking you to save me every time something goes wrong." the Hokage replied. "I'm asking you to join me while we defeat Akatsuki. The same people that murdered Shion."

Naruto stood quietly before speaking again. "There won't be another time for our villages to align… After this, we go on our separate ways."

"It doesn't have to be like that." Tsunade told him. "There are many things Konoha and Kemuri can do for each other."

"No offense Granny, but with the way the Leaf council has been running things, I think we're better off separated." Naruto said.

The Hokage gave a nod. "I see… There's really no way in changing your answer." The two blonds turned to view the village beneath them. "You know Naruto, years ago the Senju and the Uzumaki clans did not live in the same village. But they were allies… As well as cousins…"

"Shion told me something about that." Naruto responded.

"Their villages, Konoha and Uzushio were allies," Tsunade continued. "Which is why we placed the Uzushiogakure insignia on our chunin and jonin vests. To show our alliance to them." Tsunade looked at Naruto. "As the last Senju and you, the last Uzumaki, it might be a good thing to honor our ancestors so that when we cross the other side, there won't be a line of people waiting to beat us."

Naruto thought for a moment, staring at Tsunade's grinning face. He closed his eyes and grinned as well before looking outwards at the village once more.

"To have such bad luck, you know how to strike gold in making me feel guilty." Naruto said.

Tsunade turned her eyes to her village.

"There will be another meeting with the other kage soon. Will you be there, Naruto?" The Kaibunkage shrugged at Tsunade's question. "It would be pointless to make Gaara your errand boy, don't you think?"

"I guess you're right…" Naruto said. "Well then, Lady Hokage, I guess you have my word that I will be at the next kage meeting."

As a gentle breeze blew across the mountain top, Tsunade felt relieved for a moment. Not only did she get the most stubborn man on the face of the planet to cave in and sign a temporary alliance with a village that showed him much scorn as a child, but she got him to come to the next meeting with the Gokage.

Maybe there was still hope for a permanent alliance between Leaf and Smoke?

* * *

><p>"Darui!" Darui paused in midstep and turned to look at the oncoming shinobi, Jei. "Where are you headed?"<p>

"Sending a message from Raikage-dono." Darui responded. "Bee-sama and Yugito-sama are well-guarded, right?" Jei nodded. "Good. We wouldn't want Akatsuki to find them."

Jei gave a small smile. "You know the turtle will continue moving."

"Yes. I know this." Darui said. "I must get going or… Well, Raikage-dono will not be pleased."

"Right. Go." Jei responded.

Darui took off for the direction his message had to be delivered. It was quite the message at that, one that would change the war if the enemy should eavesdrop and hear this. The location of the two jinchuriki was vital.

Slipping into the home where he had to deliver the message, Darui waited before the plant-man known as Zetsu made himself known.

"Well Aku? What did you learn?" the White-half questioned.

"They're on Turtle Island." Aku, who was currently in possession of Darui's body, said. "The island is heading east."

"**Those damn Cloud Nin**… We should hurry to catch them…" Zetsu's two halves said. "**Why rush? It's a damn turtle!** In water… **Point…"**

Aku glared quietly at the two. Gyaku was a bit annoying, Deidara was a nuisance, but this guy was one he hardly cared for.

"The report on Uzumaki Kushina is here," Aku said. "I'll find it before switching back and heading out." Zetsu nodded. "Afterwards, we will capture the Two-tails and then the Eight-tails."

Zetsu left Aku, not giving a parting statement. Aku walked to a mirror and stared at Darui's face before turning his body slightly to see the tattoo on Darui's arm.

"Black Lightning… You're mine now…" Aku said quietly.

* * *

><p>Fu stumbled onto the ground, too tired and beaten to continue. She turned to see Kakuzu and his masks rejoining. She had managed to destroy the Water-mask, but the other four along with Kakuzu proved to be a harder task.<p>

"You put up a fight. A worthless and futile fight, but a fight nonetheless." Kakuzu said. "So stop running and come quietly. Or else."

Fu grunted before a wooden barrier surrounded her. She and her opponent turned to see three men standing yards away from her.

"So we meet again… Sarutobi…" Kakuzu said.

"Yeah," Asuma said exhaling a pile of smoke. "This time, I brought some friends of mine."

"Hatake Kakashi… Orochimaru's Hashirama clone… And a guardian…" Kakuzu said. "This mission has just become more profitable."

"Tenzo, keep Fu-san safe." Kakashi said revealing his Sharingan. "Asuma, let's take care of this guy."

Asuma flicked his cigarette away and glared at the Akatsuki member.

"I'm ready."


	22. Arc II Ch XI

Kaibunkage

**Arc II**

_**Chapter XI**_

_ "You were a symbol of reincarnation… A greatness meant to be exceeded by me. I will continue your legacy, Orochimaru."_

_ - Yakushi Kabuto_

* * *

><p>"Darui" walked down a narrow passage leading down a mountain. On his right shoulder was an unconscious body slumped over it. His agenda was quite simple; get out of the village in one piece. Of course, that was much easier said than done. Kumogakure already had tight security and it only doubled with war looming in the air.<p>

Finding a small cavern to his right, the impostor slipped inside before laying the body he was carrying on the cave floor. Removing the seal on the back of the man's neck, the Kumo Nin held a hand seal.

"Kai." he said quietly before collapsing onto the ground.

Aku opened his eyes, seeing Darui stir on the cave floor in front of him. With great reflexes Aku slapped on the tag to keep Darui in a slumber until someone took it off. He then used his trained eyes to scan around him. He neither saw nor sensed anyone around, which was partially good.

"Time to find those treasures and get out of here." Aku said before his eyes narrowed. "Where are Kisame and Zetsu?"

The former guard of the late High Priestess scowled at the thought of someone ruining his plan due to Zetsu running late.

And then he heard something he didn't.

"There's an intruder!" a nearby Kumo Nin called to another. "He's working with Akatsuki! He's potraying as Darui!"

Aku cursed Zetsu for his tardiness. In his mind, Tobi really should not put up with such inconsistence. But then his mind was put on another problem. Leaving Kumo. He had the design and seal for the Black Lightning. He knew the exact location of the two jinchuriki on Turtle Island. He had access to the weaponry where the five Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths were being held. His only objective now was to leave and to do so quietly.

Aku then realized that it would be at this very moment that he would have to reveal the power he had at his disposal. Holding a hand seal, he closed his eyes, a coffin rising behind him.

"Curse you Zetsu…" Aku stated.

* * *

><p>Kakashi ran through hand seals with precision and speed before a large wall of earth rose to block the rush of flames coming for him <em><strong>(Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)<strong>_. The wall with bulldog-carvings rose in time, blocking Fu and Yamato from the flames from Kakuzu's Wind and Fire masks _**(Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work **_plus _**Wind Release: Pressure Damage)**_.

"Kakashi-san," Yamato said. "I thought Akatsuki usually traveled in pairs."

"They do." was Kakashi's simple answer before the flames died out around him. Kakashi then released his hold on the jutsu he was currently using, the earth wall slowly descending.

"Above you!" Kakashi dodged the swooping attacker in time.

Kakashi flipped away from Kakuzu's downwards kick, the ground cratering on impact. Kakashi spotted the strange wing-like creature appear above Kakuzu, the mouth piece of the mask opening. The masked Leaf Nin grimaced beneath his mask before he was forced to dodge the strong wind attack from Kakuzu's mask.

"That's strong!" Yamato exclaimed as he used a wall of wood to protect himself and Fu from the flying debris.

Kakashi rolled on the ground before rolling onto his feet and sliding backwards from the shockwave. Retrieving a kunai, Kakashi charged for Kakuzu. The former Taki shinobi caught this, dodging the strikes and blows from Kakashi. Dodging the blade that his opponent wielded, Kakuzu swept Kakashi's legs from beneath him. He attempted to follow this up with a powerful strike for Kakashi's chest, right above the man's heart. However, Kakashi was able to roll out of the way and get back to his feet in time.

"You're fast, I'll give you that," Kakuzu said before threads from within his arms and shoulders shot for Kakashi. "But you won't escape from me!"

A few yards away, Asuma dodged a beam of lightning, wondering how he was going to get back over to Kakashi and Yamato. He was pinned against the Lightning and Earth masks of Kakuzu, his Wind-affinity and Fire-nature were both countered in this scenario.

"Hmph, you two are half bad." Asuma said with his trench knives gripped tightly in his hands. "The Lightning-guy fights at long range while the Earth-guy does all the heavy lifting. Kind of like my students."

Asuma quickly went for the Lightning-mask. He knew he had the elemental affinity to dispose of it quickly. However, the Earth-mask quickly moved to his side, attempting to puncture him with a hardened tentacle of thread. Asuma dodged, already learning that his blades, no matter how much chakra he put into them, could not cut through the threads from this particalur mask.

"Shit!" Asuma said before leaping away from a strike of lightning, seconds before the attack would have landed on him.

Asuma spaced himself from his opponents, doing hand seals on the way. Inhaling a bit, Asuma soon exhaled a plume of ash, forming a cloud around the two bipedal monsters _**(Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning)**_.

"Let's see how you like this." Asuma said before taking his lighter out of his pocket. "Bastards."

Flicking the lit lighter towards the cloud, Asuma was quite pleased at seeing the cloud set ablazed.

"That's that." Asuma said before dodging a series of bolts of lightning. "I should've known…"

Cracks in the earth caused Asuma to turn downwards, only to be knocked backwards by a "fist" made of hardened thread. Asuma flipped in the air. His eyes closed for a moment.

Now was his perfect time.

With quick aim, Asuma inhaled and fired a stream of wind and dust towards the stationary Lightning-mask. The attack landed, a cloud of dust filling the area. Asuma landed on the ground, looking at the dust and debris with a smirk.

"Heh, one down and one to go." Asuma said.

* * *

><p>Kuroma stared at Hinata who only sighed and shook her head. The man then looked at Kiba and Shino.<p>

"You want to… Spar with me?" Kuroma asked.

Kiba nodded. "If you're going to be marrying our teammate, we have to make sure that you're man enough."

"Man… Enough…?" Hinata released a quiet sigh. While she knew that Shino had questions for Kuroma, Kiba's aggressiveness was something she wished to avoid. It was bad enough that he questioned Asuma's desire with Kurenai. But this had gone on far e… "Where do we spar?"

"Uh, I guess here will do." replied Kiba before grinning. "I'm warning you though. I'm going to test you to see if you're strong enough to protect our little Hinata."

Kuroma nodded before he and Kiba moved to take their places. Hinata shot a glare towards Shino, hoping that he would do something to stop their former teammate and longtime friend. However, Shino only gave her his normal blank stare through dark shades.

"You know it is his clan's tradition to make sure that the 'alpha' is strong enough to lead the pack." Shino said. "Much like it is mine to protect the queen and larvae of the hive and your Branch Family to protect the Main Family."

"Alright," Kiba said. "I'll let you get the first move. And then Akamaru and I are going to show you what an alpha looks like."

Kuroma blinked before nodding.

"I understand. You may build up chakra now." Kiba frowned, not like being permission from his opponent. But he did nonetheless. "I see… You and your partner share a common train of thought."

Kiba quickly went into his feral _**Four Legs Technique**_, something that slightly alerted Hinata. And then her eyes trailed to her most likely fiancé.

Their proposal was not written yet.

"I guess it is my turn." Kuroma said before holding a hand seal. "Kai…"

Shino felt a large burst of chakra coming from Kuroma, his face turned to inspect the man closely. Green markings took Kuroma's face and his eyes seemed to become darker and much more sinister looking. But what threw Shino off a bit were the two small horns that poked out the top of Kuroma's head.

"What is that?" the words slipped out of Shino's mouth before he could think of a way to say them while keeping his normal neutral tone.

"That," Hinata spoke. "Is his Dragon Form. Something he has told me about." Shino turned to his former teammate. "Naruto-kun says that it gives Kuroma-kun a boost in chakra, although not quite the amount as a jinchuriki. However, it makes Kuroma more in-tune to the Genryu, which he can summon at will."

"Genryu…?"

"The dragons his clan protects." Hinata explained watching Kiba and Akamamaru move for Kuroma.

"A dog against a dragon is quite the mismatch, don't you think?" Shino asked.

A small smirk grace the Hyuga's face before she schooled herself and returned to her passive appearance.

"Kiba shouldn't be so hasty next time." Hinata said quietly.

Shino stared at Hinata for a while, trying to believe that Hyuga Hinata had not only smirked, but said that about Kiba. He then turned towards the battle, Kuroma backing away from the wildly swinging Kiba.

"I suppose you are right." Shino said, a smirk on his face now.

* * *

><p>Asuma let out a cough as threads wrapped around his throat.<p>

"_**Raikiri**_!" Kakashi called, slashing Asuma free of his restraints.

"I killed the lightning one." Asuma stated.

"I haven't defeated my two." Kakashi responded. "We need to defeat the other three."

"I can the Fire-mask," Asuma said. "The other two are yours."

"I'm going to try _**Kamui**_." Asuma gave Kakashi a small glance. "If we can get him to join with the last three monstrosities, one _**Kamui**_ should be able to destroy every heart in one move."

"I thought you said that you haven't mastered that?" questioned Asuma.

"There's really no time in second-guessing." Kakashi said. "This is our best shot."

"He has to be still long enough." Asuma said. "How do we do that?"

Kakashi watched Kakuzu and his three remaining masks coming towards them.

"No time to think. Let's move." Kakashi replied.

Asuma smirked. "My kind of planning."

* * *

><p>Footsteps were heard by an unseen person, moving out of the village known as Kumogakure no Sato. These footsteps were not heard by just anyone. One would have to be a seasoned veteran that knew how to use their ears to its full potential and then some.<p>

"That's a pretty good disguise. The Nidaime Tsuchikage…" the invisible man revealed himself, staring at the masked-man who spoke. "Aku, there is another job that you need to intend to."

"Anything, Madara-sama." Aku responded.

Tobi glanced towards the sky.

"My son will be born soon and I want to test him." Aku nodded. He knew about how one must be sacrificed for another's goal, which is why he, much like Sasori and Orochimaru, found ways of preserving himself just for these events. "I want to test him against Uzumaki Shiori."

"Shion's daughter?" Aku questioned in a confused tone. The girl had yet gone through her priestess training, let alone her shinobi training. Without her bell, she was pretty much useless.

"Don't underestimate the Uzumaki Clan. Shiori's abilities have yet to manifest, something that I cannot allow to happen." stated Tobi. "Find her."

"Hai Madara-sama." Aku said.

"Good. Come along then."

As Aku was being absorbed into Tobi's alternate dimension, he wondered what the Akatsuki leader meant by Shiori's abilities not manifesting. Aku had been studying the girl for years and knew for a fact what those abilities were. She could restrain biju, possibly ten-times greater than any Uchiha or Senju could at her peak. She had gained the ability to see into the future via dreams. Next to that, the bell did the rest.

Or was there something he overlooked?

* * *

><p>Gyaku paused, a few miles away from where he needed to be. Red lightning was seen around his body, building as he growled under his breath.<p>

"Stop following me!" the former Kemuri shinobi called, using his _**All Direction Lightning**_ technique.

The Demon Brothers were forced to dodge or else be severely maimed. Neither could say anything as Gyaku dropped Utakata's body and turned to glare at them.

"Alright, Meizu," Gōzu said. "Let's make this quick."

"Right brother." Meizu said showing his left arm which he wore his metal gauntlet on.

Gyaku's eyes narrowed seconds before the two came for him. He really was not in the mood for any interruptions, as he had battled Utakata on his own and was quite tired. This meant that these two were as good as dead in his eyes.

Gyaku leapt backwards, dodging the strike from Meizu, Gōzu now in pursuit. Gyaku pressed his hands together, creating as much red lightning as possible while on the defense. Using his _**Demonic Lightning: Beast Incarnation**_, Gyaku directed his lightning to attack Gōzu.

"Now's my chance." Meizu said charging for Gyaku.

The two brothers knew that Gyaku was trapped now. His attention was too focused on Gōzu to do anything about Meizu. Well, that's what they thought.

"What?" the Demon Brothers shouted in unison when Gyaku blocked Meizu's swipe with his broadsword while still holding a single hand seal to keep his _**Beast Incarnation**_ still active.

"Pathetic." Gyaku muttered before Meizu leapt backwards. Gyaku ended his attack, sheathing his blade. "Let's see you two dodge this one again."

Gyaku began rotating his arms, more and more red lightning seen around him. Once he had enough he quickly pressed his palms together, using the _**Demonic Lightning: All Direction Lightning**_. Meizu and Gōzu began ducking and dodging the strikes that came for them, this time being a lot harder than the first.

Gyaku noticed that the the brothers were completely separated now. He could now fight one of them alone. And with that in mind, he moved for Gōzu. This caused the Mist Nin to prepare himself the best way how.

"You shouldn't turn your back on me!" Meizu shouted as he shot a chain from his gauntlet.

Gyaku steered left, an action that caused both brothers to come at him.

"You're dead!" the two shouted in unison.

Gyaku stood still as he eyed the two. Who would have thought that anyone with a moniker could be so weak and foolish?

In a split second, Gyaku grabbed the wrists of the two attacking ninja, shocking them both with his _**Demonic Lightning**_. Taking joy in their shrieks of pain, Gyaku released them before they had taken more than they could handle and let them slump onto the ground.

"This is the part where you both start telling me why I shouldn't kill you." Gyaku said, receiving mumbles from the paralyzed men. "Oh that's right… You can't…"

As Gyaku opened his mouth, both brothers saw the ghostly hand stretch out of the Akatsuki member's mouth. The sight alone was freaky enough, but when Gyaku gave them a sickly smile, they both knew that it was the end.

Mission failed.

* * *

><p>Shino raised a brow. Apparently, Kiba's spar with Kuroma attracted Hiashi and Neji, the two watching the ending of the battle. He was curious as to how Hiashi and Kuroma got along, as the Hyuga patriarch had said virtually nothing to Hinata as he watched Kuroma finish off Kiba.<p>

"So," Hiashi said quietly. "That is the power of the Tatsuhiro Clan."

"His speed and strength increased tenfold." added Neji as he ended his Byakugan. "Lord Kaibunkage was right. He is well capable of protecting Lady Hinata in case of an emergency."

Hiashi eyed his nephew. "So do they have your blessing, Neji?"

"If Lady Hinata chooses so, then yes." Shino looked at Hinata for any response. However, during the years, Hinata had learned the Hyuga's composure and could keep a straight face in most situations.

Kuroma neared the group, his horns and markings gone.

"Lord Hyuga." Kuroma said with a bow.

"Lord Tatsuhiro." Hiashi gave Kuroma a small nod in return. "The marriage proposal has been written up. All that's missing is your signature."

"Forgive me, Lord Hyuga, but I cannot sign them." replied Kuroma. "Hinata-hime and I have decided to-"

"She cannot end this!" Hiashi interrupted angrily. Shino saw a brow rise on Hinata's head. "She will marry you or be branded!"

"Father," Hinata said with a small smile. "Kuroma and I will do a traditional marriage, which takes time. We will get to know each other before setting a date, instead of doing the hurried political way."

Shino watched as Hiashi alternated looks between Hinata and Kuroma. He figured that the elder had to feel pretty idiotic for jumping to such conclusions.

"Forgive me, I did not know." Hiashi said.

"It is alright Father. We didn't want to tell anyone until we were sure ourselves." replied Hinata. Hinata then looked at Kuroma. "Kuroma-kun," Shino, Neji, and Hiashi were taken back at how she addressed him, though Kuroma showed no surprise at all. "We should be going."

"Hai, Hinata-hime." Kuroma responded before giving Hiashi a bow. "Lord Hyuga."

Without another word, the arranged pair walked off, standing noticeably closer together though not exactly touching.

"That was… Odd." Shino said, the two Hyuga men turning to look at him as he moved to help Kiba up, neither able to say anything.

* * *

><p>Asuma gave Kakashi a nod. After minutes of constant battle, they had finally gotten Kakuzu to regroup with his remaining hearts, the Earth-mask being destroyed a few minutes earlier by a <em><strong>Raikiri<strong>_. This only left the Fire-mask and Wind-mask.

"You two live up to your value." Kakuzu said. "But this is where I finish you!"

"Asuma, get ready." Kakashi said.

Asuma frowned. "Are you sure that you have enough chakra for that?"

"Not really." responded the Sharingan-wielding shinobi in a worriless tone.

Yamato, who stood with Fu, could see the tiredness Kakashi. He knew that this technique could only be done once. And from the look on Asuma's face, Yamato knew that Asuma saw this too. If Kakashi missed, they could be in for a long day.

Kakuzu stared at the two men who he was currently pited against. He knew that they were planning something. The last time they had regrouped, they had successfully taken out his Earth-mask. Though, he suspected that they did not have a lot of experience working together as their combinations seemed to be spur-of-the-moment things. He wouldn't be surprised if he and Hidan's combinations could defeat them.

"Let's go!" Kakashi ordered, before charging for Kakuzu with Asuma.

Kakuzu saw the two coming at opposite sides, knowing what they were doing. Unfortunately, many have tried this before and many have failed. And like those before and after, Kakashi and Asuma were bound to fail.

"Not good enough!" Kakuzu said as the Fire-mask pointed for Asuma and the Wind-mask at Kakashi.

It was at that moment that Kakuzu realized one huge mistake. These two were not Asuma and Kakashi. They were merely clones. And things only got worse when he was bombarded by a cloud of dust and ash. The Akatsuki member attempted to move, but found his legs bounded by wooden tendrils.

"The back-up…" Kakuzu said.

Outside the cloud, Kakashi took aim, activating his Mangekyo Sharingan. Focusing chakra, he used his _**Kamui**_ technique, making sure to take the main body instead of aiming for one of the two remaining masks.

Asuma watched as the dust and ash were slowly pulled into a warp hole until nothing was there. He had to admit that that technique alone, once completely perfected, could be the Hidden Leaf's trump card. And then he spotted Kakashi fall to a knee, the man closing his Sharingan eye.

"Come on," Asuma said slinging one of Kakashi's arms over his shoulder and hoisting him up. "Mission accomplished. Time to head back to the village."

"Right…" Kakashi said. "Tenzo…"

Yamato nodded. "Hai. Fu, this way."

The young woman did not argue, leaving with the three Leaf jonin. None of them spotted the small hole in the ground. None of them spotted the small thread that was sticking out of the hole, lying on the ground lifelessly. None of them heard the thumping heartbeat coming from inside the whole either.

* * *

><p>The few men and women that sat on their knees in front of their leader were all rattled about the decision being made. None of them were very keen about the changes this meant for the village and decided that there must be a hidden agenda somewhere. Either that, or their leader was completely insane.<p>

"The Shinobi Alliance will need our help," spoke Sumaru. "More importantly, Kemurigakure no Sato will need our help. And we, no matter our personal feelings for Konoha and Kiri, will help." Sumaru heard a small whispering amongst those in front of him and chose to address them now rather than later. "Uzumaki Naruto, a personal friend of mine as he is to some of your, is a target of this syndicate known as Akatsuki. His daughter is also a target as well. He and Lady Shion have stuck their necks out to aid us in the past. It's our time to repay the favor."

"Lord Hoshikage," said the masked Nori from his spot. "You said that you had an adviser for the upcoming war. May I, on the behalf of the others, ask who?"

Sumaru sighed. "It has come to my attention that many of us have not been through war outside the village, less a major war. That is why I will be present Akahoshi with a deal." This caused more murmurs. "In exchange for a limited freedom, he will be my adviser."

"What if he attempts to assassinate you?"

"How can we trust him?"

"What kind of freedom?"

Sumaru took in a deep breath. He wondered if any of the other kage went through this much trouble for one little decision. He then realized that he had it much easier than Naruto who was being bugged by the Shinobi Alliance, Demon Country, and his haunting past. Fortunately for Sumaru, he just had to explain his decision and leave.

"Akahoshi will be under watch twenty-four seven, meals being delivered to his residence. He and I will have no contact outside of meetings. I will have some of the chakra restraining seals drawn up and placed on him to further ease some of your worries." Sumaru informed. "But as it stands, he knows the militia of this village better than anyone, including myself. And as Hoshikage, it is my duty to use my resources to protect my village. Even if I don't like to…"

That seemed to quell some of the murmurs and whispers. Sumaru figured that those speech lessons he and Naruto received from Shion years ago had paid off. She was the most professional speaker amongst the three of them, both Sumaru and Naruto always making matters more personal than it should be. It really was a shame that such a remarkable woman, spoiled or not, had to die.

"Besides," Sumaru added. "It's come to my attention that Sakura of the Salamander has joined the Hidden Smoke. If Akahoshi steps out of line, we know how to beat him. Or who to beat him."

The others nodded in consent, a few smirking at the comment.

"In the following weeks, I will be speaking to the Kaibunkage for our role in the war. Until then, I want all shinobi, genin and up, to be put to work. We need resources, safe housing, passages built, and most importantly, training and tactics." Sumaru said. "My assistant, Akane, will teach the jonin codes that Hoshi and Kemuri use in order to send indecipherable messages to one another."

"What about our medic staff?" the only Medic-nin in the room questioned.

"The Hidden Leaf and Hidden Smoke will send two representatives to our village to help with our medical development. And no, Sakura will not be one of them." replied the Hoshikage. "With the limited of time, you will have to save your questions for later. We need to begin our preparations as soon as possible."

"Hai!" the group of seven said before using a _**Shushin**_ to leave the room.

Sumaru inhaled deeply, turning his head towards the ceiling. He wondered momentarily if his parents were proud of his decision in using Akahoshi to aid him. Hokuto was a little doubtful as well as those he just spoke to. And he knew how Naruto would take the news. At this moment, his parents were probably going to be the only support he received on the choice.

And he needed their approval badly.

* * *

><p>It was nightfall in the Hidden Leaf. The sky, as clear as ever, had a few clouds moving by. The wind was still, only making small whispers every now and again. Only a few were out, including one Uzumaki Naruto. He stood in front of a bench that outlooked the exit to the village. He was there only because Shiori had trouble falling asleep earlier and it was the anniversary of his departure of the Hidden Leaf.<p>

Closing his eyes, he felt a familiar chakra signature and grinned a bit.

"Come to stop me again, Sakura?" The Shodai turned to see his newly made jonin. "Or are you here to finally drug me and leave me here in the Leaf?"

"Ten years ago, you left me lying on this bench… You told me that you were sorry and left." Naruto raised a brow. He was a bit tired but would fight if necessary. "I carried those words around with me for four years until I left."

"If you're just going to talk about the past Sakura, we can catch up tomorrow." Naruto said. Naruto felt a little uneasy as she neared him, but kept a stoic face on. Seems as if Kakashi had rubbed off on him. "What are you doing?"

Sakura then stopped. "It was in this exact spot that I declared my love for Sasuke. He was standing an inch to your left." Naruto was not really surprised that Sakura could remember these events to the smallest of details. "And then, you did the same thing… Left me on the same bench right there."

"Is there a point to this?" asked Naruto.

"I should've been strong enough to stop you both, but I see that that would've ended up fruitless. I should've screamed, for both of you. I should've made the entire village aware of what you were doing." Sakura said.

Naruto did not verbally reply. There was some plan cooking inside of his former teammate's head, he just knew it. He made a mental note on ever place that had a summoning seal on it to use _**Hirashin**_ in case Sakura did lunge for him.

"But… I understand that you had to leave. For Shion and Shiori… Mei… Your team…" Sakura paused. "Kemuri would not have been the same without you."

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto questioned, his former impatience resurfacing now.

"Something I should've said years ago." Naruto braced himself as she neared him again. The two stood directly in front of one another until he felt her embrace him. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto froze. This was the same thing that Sasuke did to Sakura. This was exactly how the Uchiha left the village and became the man he was today! And now Naruto could not use _**Hirashin**_ seeing as Sakura would be teleported with him so long as she had a tight grip like she did. How could he let her get that close to him?

Yet, even with those thoughts in mind, he did not push away. In fact, he just stood there waiting for the blow that never came. The sting of a needle in his neck that would make him fall asleep never came. One of her chakra enhaced blows never came. She just held him. Maybe she was sincerely thanking him for everything he had done? Maybe she was really going to turn a new leaf and forget about dragging him and Sasuke back? Maybe she would return his feelings?

Naruto shook his head slightly. He had no clue where the idea came from but knew that some things in life were completely out of reach. A small smile graced his lips at the irony of that statement. How someone he considered "out of his reach" was physically hugging him now.

Sakura gasped when she felt him hug back, but soon relaxed into it.

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan."

Unbeknownst to the pair, a pair of eyes watched them from a safe distance. A smirk curled onto the figure's face before the mysterious person vanished with a _**Leaf Shushin**_.

The death of the Shodai Kaibunkage would happen soon…


	23. Arc II Ch XII

Kaibunkage

**Arc II**

_**Chapter XII**_

_ "People like Lady Mei and Lord Kaibunkage exude confidence. People like me soak in it, hoping that one day we can be just as confident and strong."_

_ - Chojuro_

* * *

><p>No one said anything about it, but it was pretty obvious that something was going on between the Shodai Kaibunkage and his pink-haired escort. They avoided eye contact and kept a respectable distance from each other. And worse, there was a constant glow about them.<p>

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tsunade asked Naruto as he prepared is departure for Kemurigakure no Sato.

"Ranmaru is one of my students. I have full faith in his abilities." responded Naruto. "Besides, someone has to look after Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya snorted. "I could probably take you out if I tried."

"Keep telling yourself that Ero-sennin." Naruto said before looking at Sakura. "Are you ready?" Sakura nodded. "Alright then. Let's go Shiori-chan. It's time to go home so you can do make-up work from the academy."

Tsunade smiled at the disapproval showed on the priestess's face. She obviously had a dislike for paperwork, much like her father and grandfather. Tsunade figured that Naruto was right when he said that Shiori had the best and the worst of her parents in her. That meant that when they returned, Shiori would probably complain for hours about the work.

"Naruto!" Naruto's eyes narrowed as Ino, as well as the remainder of the Konoha 11 came to the gates. Despite not being the person to always hold rank over someone, he did want them to realize that he was a kage now and now the dead-last of the class.

"So, you're already leaving huh?" Kiba said. "Guess that means we'll have our rematch later on."

"Yosh! I also want a rematch. And this time, I will win to show the lovely Sakura-chan and the energetic Shiori-chan that I am much cooler than you are!" Lee added.

Naruto swore he felt an icy wind blowing and soon realized that this cold feeling came from, not only Shiori, but Sakura too. He had another thought of Shiori becoming like Sakura again and like before prayed that Shiori did not pick up on Sakura's anger or either of Sakura's phrases. Though, he admits, having a daughter that could summon salamanders and toads would be pretty awesome.

"How about I take you both on at the same time next time?" The statement caused the others to frown, though Naruto looked completely serious.

"You must've grown a lot if you think you can manage Lee and Kiba at the same time." Tenten remarked.

Ino nodded. "Yeah Naruto, you hardly defeated Kiba at the Chunin Exams. How do you expect to beat him and Lee?"

"I have my ways." Naruto said with a smile before he looked at Hinata. "Hinata-chan… I'm sorry for dragging you into this. If you never truly forgive me, I would understand."

"It's okay… Naruto-kun," Hinata said quietly, a blush adjorning her cheeks. "Kuroma-kun is… Nice."

Naruto nodded, not knowing exactly what Hinata meant. In fact, no one knew what she meant other than her cousin who stood with a neutral face. He refused to show how disgusted he was about the noises he heard the previous night. He would make sure to give Kiba one Hyuga-styled ass-kicking though. If Kuroma had no scratches on him, Hinata would not have offered to rub her healing ointment on those that he could not reach. And if Hinata would not have done that… Well, there'd be no noise to complain about.

"Hey Nar… I mean, Lord Kaibunkage," Choji said. "Just how is it to be a kage? Is it like you dreamt it to be? Do people really respect you more now?"

"Next to the paperwork, it's pretty much great. I still have to deal with a bunch of nagging people, both in the village and elsewhere. And then there are formal dinners where I have to dress to impress or Mei-chan will attempt to melt my…" Naruto stopped momentarily in order to think of a way of saying what he wanted in front of Shiori. "Let's just say that it would be a castration via lava."

As the male population around them noticeably flinched, Ino smirked.

"Guess that means to wear your best, eh Naruto?" Naruto nodded. "I'd like to see you dressed in your best."

"Pig…" Sakura muttered.

Ino frowned. "Did you say something Forehead?"

"And here we go again," Shikamaru said with a sigh before addressing Naruto. "I guess you being the Kaibunkage isn't so bad. You could have been that troublesome Mizukage, or worse, the Raikage."

Shino nodded. "Indeed. I look forward to our next meeting, Lord Kaibunkage."

"Hey! Boss!" Naruto grinned as Team Ebisu soon neared him. "Hey, how about a quick spar before you leave? I can show you my new and improved _**Sexy Jutsu**_."

"Konohamaru, I have a daughter, meaning I've already seen a real naked woman." stated the Kaibunkage before smirking. "Just wonder if you have."

"Wh-what? Of course I have! Plenty of them!" Naruto spotted a tick on Moegi's forehead.

"Oh really?" the orange-haired teen stated.

"Ahem, Lord Kaibunkage, we really must get going. You have to relay the message about the Land of Demons as well as the upcoming war." Sakura said in a profession tone.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, you're right." Naruto bent and lifted Shiori onto his shoulders, a bright smile coming onto her face once she went airborn. "Alright, let's get going. Ranmaru, make sure that the old man doesn't kill himself out there. Or pulls his back trying…"

Tsunade saw her former teammate glare at Naruto and smirked.

"Sucks being on the other end of those old jokes, doesn't it?" she told him.

Naruto began walking off, Sakura at his side every step of the way. Shiori was fixing the Kaibunkage's hat onto her head while talking about her time in the village.

"…" Tsunade watched the Kaibunkage leave before looking at the jonin standing around. "You guys have work to do, don't you?"

"Hai Lady Hokage!" the remainder of the Konoha 11 said before dispersing.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Now that was mean hime. You could've at least given them a chance to take in the fact that Naruto has surpassed them all."

"Don't you two have somewhere to be?" Tsunade questioned, looking at Naruto's former sensei and his former student.

"Yeah, yeah, just thought I'd say one thing," Jiraiya said. "Shizune turned out great and Sakura is one of the best shinobi in her time." Jiraiya then held up two fingers. "But I've trained two fully qualified kage! Something you and Orochimaru could never do! Who's the baka now?"

Even without his dojutsu activated, Ranmaru still had the foresight to move in time for Tsunade's fist to connect with Jiraiya, sending the toad sage flying through the sky.

"Baka…" the Rokudaime Hokage muttered walking away.

Ranmaru only watched to see where Jiraiya landed before putting his hands in his pockets and walking towards his temporary superior.

Maybe Konoha and Kemuri weren't so different after all?

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat on a medical bed in a dark room, Kabuto and Danzo standing inside the room as well.<p>

"Transplanting his eyes so soon?" Danzo asked.

"Hn. With this upcoming war, I must be fully prepared." answered the Otokage. "However, I want to remind you two of something. Killing me now will only make things worse for both of you."

Kabuto's eyes narrowed slightly, hardly enough for anyone to catch on. He knew that attacking Sasuke during the time of recovery would be his best opportunity to eliminate the Uchiha. He figured that Danzo would have his Root to seize the chance as well. Yet, Sasuke seemed to be ten steps ahead of them somehow.

Danzo did not react to the statement at all. He was curious to what Sasuke meant by that last statement.

"If you, Danzo, succeeds in killing me," Sasuke continued. "The majority of Otogakure will come for you, most likely led by Kabuto. You are strong, but the numbers will soon triump, especially with a good number of them having Curse Seals."

Danzo grunted. Sasuke had a point there. Kabuto clearly had the larger support group and could force the others via his control over the Curse Seals.

"And Kabuto," Kabuto raised a brow, curious as to what Sasuke was going to tell him. "I am the only reason Danzo hasn't snuck in and killed you in your sleep. No matter how good you are, a master of the Sharingan could easily take you. Besides, do you really want him to lead something Orochimaru built?"

Kabuto mentally applauded Sasuke. The Shodai Otokage had used the medic's loyalty towards Orochimaru against him. And truthfully, Kabuto would recommend Sasuke over Danzo to take over for Orochimaru despite Danzo's résumé.

"Besides," said Sasuke. "If we are pitted against Akatsuki, you will need me."

"Arrogant, yet correct." Danzo said. "I will make sure that no one disturbs you during your recovery, Lord Otokage."

The door opened to reveal Karin and Jugo.

"I've already thought of that." Both Kabuto and Danzo grimaced lightly. They knew that neither Karin nor Jugo would abandon their leader. "They will watch over the operation as well as keep watch over everything else."

"I'm hurt. You don't trust me?" Kabuto asked.

"Not fully." Sasuke answered. "Danzo, there should be a report about Ishi and Ame. I want to know what they're planning." Danzo nodded. "Kabuto, make sure that those that are cleared stay cleared. I won't make the mistakes Orochimaru made. None of my men will fight as sick as Kimimaro did."

While Kabuto nodded, he mentally detested the way Sasuke pointed out Orochimaru's "mistakes". He knew that Orochimaru did not send Kimimaro out to retrieve Sasuke. Kimimaro did that out of devotion and his own will. Yet, Sasuke seemed to, once again, care about the men and women of his village.

Odd.

"We should begin." Kabuto stated.

"Hn," Sasuke replied. "Danzo."

The old warhawk simply left without a word. Sasuke was not as easily duped as he thought.

"Otokage-sama," Jugo said. "Should I guard the door?"

"No." Sasuke replied. "Danzo isn't the enemy." Jugo, Karin, and Kabuto watched Sasuke activate his Mangekyo Sharingan. "Naruto is."

* * *

><p>Sumaru walked to his personal training grounds where another man waited. The man, a few years older that the Hoshikage, was an Ame-spy, come to find out secrets of Hoshigakure.<p>

"Dismissed." In an instance, the guards surrounding the area quickly vanished from the area using a _**Shushin**_. Sumaru then looked at the spy. "What do they call you?"

"Ken." the shaggy-haired man said.

"Well, Ken, I am the Yondaime Hoshikage, Sumaru. Do you know why you're here?" Ken shook his head. "It seems that we are headed to war Ken. Hoshigakure will somehow, someway, play a part in the Shinobi Alliance. And that means that I, the Hoshikage, must be in tip-top shape."

Ken's blue eyes went wide as Sumaru took off his hat and robe, tossing them aside and displaying the frustrations of the day on his face.

"You picked the wrong day to get caught." Sumaru said as a colorful aura of chakra surrounded him. "Prepare yourself Ken of Ame."

Even though Ken was excellent with his small tantō, he doubted that he would have the chance to use it.

And he was right.

* * *

><p>Tsunade sat quietly at her desk, attempting to sort out the jonin and chunin that will be taking a part of this upcoming war. She had to make sure that everyone was grouped with those best suited for them, whether they are with the long-range fighters, short-range fighters, mid-range fighters, medical, or etcetera.<p>

She soon came to a halt in her work as she felt quite uneasy about Naruto's temporary alliance. There was not much she knew about Naruto's adulthood and she knew less about the village he led. They seemed so secretive about their lives or at least they kept it hidden from Konoha. One thing in particular that made several red flags wave in Tsunade's mind was Naruto's refusal to talk about what happened between him and Itachi.

Her mind then traveled to Naruto's words about his and Shion's relationship. He had stated that he indeed loved her, though he never said to what extent. Naruto cared for a lot of people, some as mother-figures, such as Tsunade, and then there was his friendly student/master relationship he had with Ranmaru. Yet he never went into detail about his and Shion's connection. Shiori, on the other hand, could talk about the times when her "mommy and daddy had grown-up talk alone" and she was forced to leave the room, despite her being at a young age. And what was really weird about it in Tsunade's mind was the Kakashi-like look Naruto would have after speaking about Shion, as if he had some heavy regret about something. Tsunade did not know whether or not he regretted Shion dying or if it was something else, but something caused Naruto's emotions to sadden at the mere mention of her name earlier.

The final red flag came from Sakura's presence. Tsunade did not know what to make of Naruto's relationship with his former teammate. He obviously still cared for her, but how much was the question in the Slug Princess's mind. When there were others around, he would refer to her as "Haruno-san" and when it was just he, Sakura, Tsunade or Shizune, he called her by her first name. That, in Tsunade's mind, was to be expected. He had some anger from the past. But whenever Shiori wanted to go anywhere with Sakura, Naruto always said yes. Always. The Hokage knew that Naruto had a small grudge with Sakura, but he trusted her with his daughter. That meant something, right?

Sighing, Tsunade reached for some sake in her drawer. She did not want to question Naruto, but her more professional side was winning this debate. He was still dealing with Shion's death and thus not thinking clearly. Danzo placing him in _**Tsukuyomi**_ might have something to do with it, but Tsunade did not know for sure.

"Lady Tsunade," Tsunade groaned, unable to take a gulp of the much needed drink as Shizune entered the room. "I am ready to be sent to Hoshigakure no Sato."

"Shizune," Tsunade said. "What do you think of Naruto?" Shizune frowned. "Has he… Changed?"

"I think he's become a great man and father. He seems to know how to lead his village effortlessly and his student seems to be strong as well, meaning he can't be a bad sensei." Shizune replied.

"You sound like a fan-girl." Tsunade muttered, Shizune blushing slightly. "I just want to know if you think if he's changed." Tsunade paused. "And spare me the physical change. I can see that."

"Oh… Okay…" Shizune responded. "I think he's become… More conscience of those around him."

"Hmm," hummed the buxom blonde. "Maybe that's it." Shizune gave a small nod. "Is there any word about the Hyuga and Tatsuhiro?" Shizune shook her head no. "I wonder what is taking them so long."

"Should I find out before I leave?" asked Shizune.

"No, that's alright. Just relax until I send you to Hoshi." Shizune gave a small bow, turning to head to the door. "Now I have to figure out how both of my apprentices fell for such an annoying blond."

Shizune only laughed as she left the office, a smile on Tsunade's face. The playful Naruto was somewhere inside of him. She had seen it when he chased Shiori around until the little girl needed to rest. Now her only problem was getting Naruto to show that side more often.

And she knew just how she would do it too…

* * *

><p>Sakura could not believe how resourceful the <em><strong>Reverse Summoning Jutsu<strong>_ was. While Naruto had noted that _**Hirashin**_ had its limits, he could still summon himself practically anywhere in the world with his other two transporting techniques; _**Reverse Summoning **_and his _**Ninja Art: Worldly Summoning**_. The other two were limitless in boundaries and made a trip from Konoha to Kemuri fast and flawless.

"Aw man." Sakura watched Shiori pout as Mei had instructed her on the work she had missed at the academy.

"Come on Shiori-chan. The sooner you're done, the sooner you can go back to playing." Mei said as she led the little girl out of Naruto's office.

Sakura then turned to the blond Kaibunkage as his eyes scanned over a few papers on his desk. It was strange to her how one hug made things so awkward for them, but she knew not to press the matter. She had broken one layer of the man's emoetional defenses. That was a victory in her book.

"Is there something I can do for you, Sakura?" his voice seemed to snap her out of a daze she did not know she was in and she flinched when blue eyes met her green ones.

"Oh, no," Sakura replied. "I must be going. I need to schedule another field test as well as check in at the hospital."

"Right…" said the Shodai. "With Rin being sent to Hoshi, you will have to sit in her spot for the war committee. While we're not notoriously known for our medicine, I want to make sure that my shinobi are in good hands." Sakura nodded. "And, if it happens, I will need your poison expertise. Sooner than later, I will have a number of chunin and jonin who have a knack for poisons. Don't teach them everything… Just enough to help."

"I will." Sakura said. "Is that all?"

"Yes. You're dismissed." After giving a bow, Sakura moved out of the office, leaving the First Ash Shadow to work in silence. "Awkward…"

* * *

><p>Tobi watched as Sasori went to work on building a body for Kakuzu. He was down one member of his elite team already, Deidara, and did not like this at all. Of course, in return, they now had the Rokubi in their possession as well as the Gobi. The Nanabi would be next, seeing as her guards are tired and will need to rest before heading into Konoha, followed by the Nibi andor Yonbi. Tobi doubted that the Ichibi, Sanbi, Hachibi, and Kyubi would be easy to gain due to their connection with their respective kage. In fact, two were kage.

And then there was Shiori. Uzumaki Shiori proved to be a thorn in Tobi's side and the girl was not even old enough to know why. Her unique ability to restrain biju was remarkable. He doubted that once she mastered her unique ability that even the Rikudō Sennin would be inferior to her in restraining his creations. Yet, no one took the child seriously. Not Pain. Not Itachi. Definitely no Deidara or Hidan. No one. And that bothered Tobi greatly.

Looking at the large tree that housed DNA of the Shodaime Hokage, Tobi took in a deep, yet quiet, breath. His "son" was the only thing strong enough to combat Shiori. And it was getting close to the perfect time to unleash said creation. But not just yet. One more requirement had to be met.

"Leader-sama," Tobi turned to look at Sasori. "Uchiha Sasuke has begun his treatment."

Tobi smirked beneath his mask.

That was the last obligation.

* * *

><p>Ē was livid. Akatsuki had broken into his village again! This would be something the other kage would probably mock, especially Kageno. But he had to keep his anger to a limit. He was running out of desks…<p>

"Raikage-dono," his assistant, Mabui, stated. "The intruder has not been found yet, though we think he is still within the village."

"Find him and bring him to me!" Ē growled. "I want to know why and how he was here."

Mabui bowed. "Hai, Raikage-dono…" She then looked at Ē. "You also have a visitor…" The Yondaime Raikage frowned. "Lord Mizukage…"

Mabui knew that her leader had a deep hatred for the man. Yet, somehow, Ē did not react. He merely just motioned his hand to allow Kageno to enter. And once the Godaime Hokage was in the room, Mabui made sure to leave almost immediately after. She was not going to get caught up in this.

"Your village is… Different…" Kageno began. "But, that's not what I came for. I came to relay some news to you."

"And a messenger wouldn't work because…?" Ē asked.

"Akatsuki has captured my remaining biju." Ē's expression went from confusion to irritation. This was not good news at all. "I'm uncertain if they have extracted the beast from its host, but Utakata has been captured and I fear that one of yours is next."

"Why would you think that?" The Raikage asked.

"Your village is under alert for an Akatsuki intruder, right?" Ē snarled beneath his breath at Kageno's blatant statement. "They will find your jinchuriki if you choose to ignore me."

"You say that with such certainty." Ē stated.

The Mizukage merely smirked. "Call it great intuition."

* * *

><p>Ranmaru paused and looked at Jiraiya.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Ranmaru asked.

Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah… I have a bad feeling." Ranmaru frowned. This was Jiraiya the Toad Sage having a bad feeling? That meant that something up ahead was probably more trouble than it is worth. "Ranmaru, before we continue, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything, Jiraiya-san." Ranmaru answered.

"If things get too much for us," Jiraiya began. "I need you to get back to Konoha and wait for Naruto there." Despite being confused, Ranmaru nodded. He knew to never question orders from a superior as that doubt could cost the mission. "Kemuri is relatively hidden from Akatsuki. If they followed you back home, they will surely destroy the village for two jinchuriki and Shiori."

"Hai." That made sense, Ranmaru thought. "But… This bad feeling. What is it?"

"I don't know." Jiraiya said before dashing off, Ranmaru right behind him. "But I don't like it at all."

Ranmaru only stared ahead as he followed the teacher of his sensei. During his lifetime, he had learned that the truly strong had sixth senses like this. Naruto, Mei, Sumaru, and even Sakura could feel when something bad was about to happen.

"Stay sharp boy," Jiraiya stated. "Out here, we're a moving target."

"Hai." Ranmaru said activating his dojutsu.

This was going to be a long mission.

* * *

><p>Sumaru walked into his meeting room, the three guards there and the prisoner stared at him quietly. Sumaru was not known for his violence, though it was safe to say that no one crossed him when he was pissed. He wasn't the Hoshikage for nothing.<p>

"Akahoshi," Sumaru said to the prisoner in the room. "I'm sure you've been told about my decision."

"Yes I have. I'm impressed that you would…" Akahoshi's words slowly died as he felt a wave of killer intent that came from the Star Shadow. "Ahem… Anyway, I am thankful that you have made your decision."

"Let me emphasize on one important detail." Sumaru said. "If you step out of line by so much as a hair, you will be executed on the spot."

The room grew noticeably quieter. Something had irritated the Hoshikage and they all doubted it was the one spy found from Ame.

"Akane!" Sumaru called. Akane entered the room seconds later. "I need you to send a message to Naruto."

"What is it Lord Hoshikage?" Akane asked.

"Akatsuki has already obtained the Rokubi and they're moving for two new targets." Sumaru spoke.

"Who are they?" Akane knew from Sumaru's stare that her answer would probably be something she did not want to hear.

"The pseudo-biju, the Reibi, and, Tatsuhiro Kuroma." While those in the room knew of the man-made chakra monstrosity, the Zero-tailed Leech, Tatsuhiro Kuroma was a fairly new name to them. Seeing this, Sumaru explained. "The man in control of the Genryu."

"We can't allow that to happen." Akahoshi stated.

"You have a plan?" Sumaru asked.

Akahoshi shook his head. "I don't know of our strengths. You've changed most of our shinobi." Sumaru's eyes narrowed. "For the better, of course… Either way, if we don't devise a plan soon we're doom to fail."

"Akane, relay the message." Akane nodded and left the room. Sumaru then looked at Akahoshi. "Give me a list of your most trustworthy shinobi and we'll start from there."

Akahoshi only nodded. While he despised Sumaru for surpassing him, he would rather die than to let his village rot. Besides, this war would be the best way to showcase Hoshigakure's strength. And they would.

* * *

><p>Sakura made it into the room where only five other people were seated. They were Fuuma Sasame, Tsuchigumo Jin, Kamizuru Genko, Mei, and Naruto. Sakura took a seat to the left of Nori, sitting across from Genko. Naruto sat at the end of the table, his eyes on Sakura as she sat down.<p>

"Rin is leaving with Kazudan in a few moments to Hoshi." Naruto stated. "That's why we need you here." Sakura nodded. "You four are my four appointed generals if Kemuri must fight alone."

"Alone?" Sakura questioned without thinking about how to address him.

Genko stared at her. "You didn't think that a temporary truce with the Hidden Leaf would speak for the rest of the villages, did you?"

"If Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, or a combination of the three has a problem with Kemuri," Naruto elaborated. "Then it might be best if we only rely on Suna and Hoshi for battling support, with Wave being our momentary medic hideout."

"Depending on where the battle takes place, getting to Wave might be more taxing for the injured." Mei said. "We'll need to learn where we'll be at before we plan all of that."

Naruto shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I'll have a sealing chamber set up. That way, we can send the injured and medics to and from the battle with the _**Worldy Summoning**_." Mei gave a small nod. "Depending on the number of jonin I can teach that to in the next few weeks, we will be able to set up more than one base."

"We should also keep an eye on Mikadzuki Kageno. There's no telling what he may or may not do." Jin added.

"I agree." Genko responded while nodding. "He's too unstrusworthy for us to turn a blind eye to him."

Sakura nodded as well, knowing that the Mizukage would probably love to finish their previous battle. And despite her confidence in herself, she knew that she would be no match for him if he was around a large source of water.

"Now," Naruto said producing a map and spreading it in front of him and the other four. "Let's began. I don't have a lot of time before Shiori will get bored with Jakken."

The others seemed to just turn towards the map, pointing and plotting for their different strategies. Sakura, on the other hand, momentarily wondered if every kage with a child did that. Naruto was going to rush an important meeting due to his daughter's boredom. Not that she was saying that this was a bad thing, but was there a line that separated a kage's personal and professional lives?

"Sakura," Green eyes met blue for a moment. "You have a safety house in Wave, right?" Sakura nodded. "Good. We might need it."

Sakura only gave a nod again and then turned to watch Genko drag his finger from one point to another on the map, stating that Sasame and her assassination tactics would be better suited for that terrain. The others soon joined in with the strategy with Sakura only listening.

The thought of Naruto somehow losing Shiori flashed in her mind briefly. Akatsuki wanted both the Kyubi and Shiori and would use one to get the other. But she would not let that happen. Sakura vowed to herself that she would protect Shiori and Naruto at any cost. Because that was her will that rose from the ashes.

* * *

><p>The cool wind tossed a few grains of sand into the night air outside of Sunagakure no Sato. The area appeared peaceful without a disturbance in the proximity. That is, until a small swirling pattern appeared, two figures seemingly being pushed out of said swirl.<p>

"How does it feel to be home, Sasori?" the first replied.

"…" Sasori kept his lips shut before looking at the moon. "Is it wise to attack the Shukaku at night? It is when he's at his worst."

"Yes. We'll attack tomorrow night. I want to give Kisame a chance to grab the Nibi before we return with the Ichibi." Sasori looked at the man to his right.

"Hai, Leader-sama."

Tobi stared at the village before smirking beneath his mask.

By tomorrow night, two jinchuriki would be his.


	24. Arc II Ch XIII

Kaibunkage

**Arc II**

_**Chapter XIII**_

_ "Love is the catalyst that brings about self-sacrifice. And that births hatred. But I will break that cycle and bring peace… Because that is the will of God."_

_ - Nagato_

* * *

><p>Two days later, Sakura had gotten quite used to a lot of new things. Meetings with the Kaibunkage, both with and without others, had become a constant thing. Sayuri's training regime had also become a new habit for Sakura, helping the girl grow a stronger defense against genjutsu as well as the basics for Medical Ninjutsu. Finally, the most important thing she was beginning to grow use to, or rather used to again, was Naruto's smile. As cheesy as it may sound, she missed it. The genuine smile, that is. She could do without the fake ones.<p>

Currently, Sakura was rejuvenating from a recent spar with Mei at Naruto's favorite training ground. Kazudan, Sayuri, Chojuro, Sasame, Marashu, Naruto, Jakken, and Shiori present.

"If you fight Kageno again," Mei said to Sakura. "I would suggest you lead him away from water."

"Hai…" Sakura said, ashamed that she had been defeated. Then again, Mei was no slouch and Sakura was ordered not to use Ibuse. Plus Mei, much like Kageno, was a master of water and had an abundant source from the waterfall nearby. "Thank you, Mei-san."

"You were awesome Baa-chan!" Shiori cheered with a smile. "But you almost lost!"

"Shiori-chan, it's not about winning or losing," stated Mei. "It's about training Sakura so she can be strong enough to save you from anything."

"She put a better fight than I would." Sasame said, Marashu nodding in agreement.

Sayuri crossed her arms. "I say the Old Lady cheats. She only fights near water."

Naruto grinned nervously, a small trinkle of sweat appearing on his forehead and running down his face.

"Now, now Sayuri-chan, we wouldn't want to piss Mei-chan off, now would we? I can't have her killing my student." Naruto said before seeing a tick mark on Mei's forehead. "Um… How about we grab something to eat? On me."

Mei's eyes went from Sayuri and then at Naruto. She then smiled sweetly causing the Kaibunkage to sweat more, as well as Chojuro and Marashu.

"Naruto-kun, you can't protect her all the time." Mei said kindly. "I'll just beat you too."

Naruto nodded, happy that she had not promised to kill him.

"Baa-chan," Shiori said. "How do you do the Lava Release? Can I do it? How do I learn it?"

"It takes work Shiori-chan." Mei said.

As Mei went to explain to Shiori the months it took her to perfect it, Naruto made his way over to Sakura, watching his former teammate slowly heal her minor wounds with her remaining chakra.

"Don't overdo it, Sakura-chan. You'll only hurt yourself more." Sakura grinned at the irony of Naruto being the one to tell her that. "That was pretty impressive seeing that she basically out-speeds you until you used your seal. However, getting frustrated by mere words will cause you to lose every time."

"I know." was all the pink-haired woman could say.

Truthfully, Sakura did not know why Mei reminding her of how bad of a friend she was to Naruto angered her so much. Possibly because Naruto was there and said nothing to argue against it. But whatever it was, it was enough to throw her off her game and come charging right into a trap.

"Oi, Shishou," Sayuri called, coming towards Sakura. "That was pretty awesome that you battled the Old Hag on the water and lived to tell the tale. One time she almost slapped me in the face with a ball of acid!"

Naruto sighed. "Sayuri, I'm really going to have to seal your lips shut if you don't stop calling Mei-chan an 'old hag' while she's within hearing range."

"Sure Sensei, whatever," Sayuri said before smirking and turning to the others. "It's my turn to spar! So which one of you will go against Kemuri's Black Rose? Huh? Huh? Don't be afraid! I promise I won't kill any of you!"

A chuckle from the Kaibunkage caused Sayuri to turn around and face him.

"Chojuro sparred with Sasame. Marashu sparred with Kazudan. Jakken is only here to watch Shiori-chan." Sayuri's smile slowly fell from her face. "There's only one person left here, believe it."

Sayuri looked at the others before back at Naruto, who was helping Sakura to her feet. Sayuri then sighed before settling in a fighting stance, her daggers in her hands.

"Alright Naruto-sensei, it's time for the student to surpass the master." Sayuri said with confidence.

Naruto frowned. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Sayuri paused before snapping her fingers and moving towards Naruto. "Don't ever forget this Sayuri-chan. It's what separates you from your brother."

"Hai, hai." Sayuri said with a smile before extending her fist out towards Naruto. "Forgive me, Sensei."

Naruto smiled before bumping fists with his student. This was a sign of friendship within Kemuri taught to be done before every spar within the academy. Those who chose to ignore this ruling were put through a torturous lecture while in the academy and the only jonin to ever dismiss the act was Gyaku who found it stupid. But as Naruto looked at the younger sister of his recent double-crossing friend, he was beyond happy that she did it out of respect of her village and not because Naruto grilled her about it.

"You're forgiven Sayuri-chan." Naruto said. With Sakura out of the way, Naruto stepped away from Sayuri and stood patiently. "Are you ready?" Sayuri nodded, getting back into her stance with her daggers. "Then, let's begin."

"Hai!" Sayuri replied.

* * *

><p>Fu looked around the room cautiously. She had little trust in her own village. How would she be able to trust another?<p>

"You're safe." Kakashi told her. "We are currently waiting for word from the other villages to determine where the best place to situate you at."

Fu frowned. "I don't need to hide. I'm capable of fighting my own battles."

"Yes, I'm sure," Kakashi responded. "But there will be more of Akatsuki coming after you. If you can't defeat one, how will you manage two or three of them?" Fu glared at the man though she had no comeback. "We're only trying to help you, Fu-san."

The door opened to reveal Tsunade. Tsunade gave Kakashi a small notion with her head, Kakashih leaving the room at the silent command.

"We're moving you to a safe house soon." Tsunade said.

"I don't need to-"

"If you're captured," Tsunade interrupted the younger woman. "Akatsuki will use your biju to attack us. And you will die from the extraction alone. That's two things that can be prevented if you just come with me quietly."

"My death isn't that important." Fu grumbled.

"You're not the only jinchuriki I'm worried about." Fu's brows furrowed at Tsunade's statement. "There's a certain blond kage who I have had the pleasure of meeting. He is the jinchuriki of the Kyubi, Uzumaki Naruto, the Shodai Kaibunkage."

"I've heard of him." Fu said with a thoughtful expression. "Yeah… He's helped Shibuki once."

Tsunade nodded. "Him. I'm worried about him, a sage and a kage, not to mention a jinchuriki of the most powerful biju."

"If he's so strong, why worry?" Fu asked.

"Because he matters, just like you matter. He will make sure that you're in safe hands, my safe hands." Tsunade told Fu. "So, I'm going to need you to trust me. I will do everything to keep you safe."

Fu sat quietly. She had heard about both Naruto and Gaara only because they were kage in their respective village. They had more respect from their people than she could ever dream of. Sure, with Shibuki as the new leader of the Hidden Waterfall things were a little better. He paid more attention to her and did not necessarily fear or hate her. Still, one person could not right the wrong of millions. That was something Fu believed in till this date.

"We'll be moving you out tomorrow morning." Tsunade said. "That'll give you enough time to think about your importance in this war."

"You're just hiding me." Fu said.

"No… I received a message from the Raikage and the Kaibunkage." explained the Rokudaime Hokage. "The remaining jinchuriki will begin training to tame their respective biju." Fu's eyes widened. "Afterwards, we will see whether or not will you fight on the front lines."

Fu nodded before turning out the window to view the sky. Seeing the younger woman in deep thoughts, Tsunade chose that moment to leave the room. She hoped Naruto would be at the next meeting to discuss his plan. She really did not feel like going all the way to Kemuri and dragging him to Iron Country.

But she would if she had to.

* * *

><p>Nii Yugito hated being treated differently due to her status as a jinchuriki, but not as much as she once did. There were moments when she just wanted to go all out, but the Raikage had ordered her not to. And then there were moments when she wanted to relax yet ordered to watch her fellow shinobi's backs even though they held a grudge against her.<p>

"I'll be glad when this is over." the blonde said moving out of the waters. She maneuvered to her towel and wrapped it around her nude body securely.

"It really doesn't matter if you make yourself decent or not," Yugito froze at the familiar voice. "You're coming with us."

Yugito glared at her opponents. One, Hidan, was someone who she barely escaped from the first time. The other was former Kiri shinobi, Hoshigaki Kisame. From her memory, she knew of Hidan's abilities. But with Kisame here, this became a lot more difficult.

Kisame smirked. "Scream all you want. This won't take more than a second."

Yugito ground her teeth together. And to think this would happen after a wonderful bath…

* * *

><p>Rain… That was befitting for his current position. He was infiltrating the Village Hidden in Rain. It was only suiting that it was raining.<p>

"In here." Jiraiya said.

Ranmaru followed Jiraiya inside of a strange building. Pipes ran along the ceilings of the hallways and there were several of doors on both sides.

"Alright," stated the Toad Sage. "From here we'll have to be very careful. From what I've been told, this building is somehow a base of operations for Akatsuki." Ranmaru felt his heartbeat rise. "Hey, don't get soft on me now. I need you to help me get to the right room."

"How?" Ranmaru asked.

"Certainly Naruto has taught you how to sneak around. A kid wearing orange is lucky to survive in the shinobi world without having that ability." Ranmaru smirked a bit. Everyone seemed to make fun of his sensei's choice of color…

"I know a _**Transparency Technique**_, but it doesn't mask chakra very well. Will that do?" Jiraiya nodded. "Alright. I'll give it a try."

"Remember, I'll be right behind you." As Jiraiya said this, his body became darker and flat, becoming a shadow right in front of Ranmaru's eyes.

This must be the skills that only the Sannin possessed, Ranmaru thought as he held a hand seals. His body slowly became transparent before becoming invisible altogether. Lowering his chakra as much as he could with his dojutsu in play, Ranmaru began to navigate throughout the building.

"I hear Leader-sama is planning on leaving soon." Ranmaru paused in his step as a man wearing a face mask came out of a nearby room, nearly hitting the Smoke jonin in the face with the door, with a smaller woman. "He's going after that pseudo-kage, Uzumaki Naruto."

"I heard he has tamed his beast." the woman stated, Ranmaru following them quietly.

"Yeah, the demon has done well for himself. Too bad Danzo-sama and Lord Otokage will probably kill him. If Leader-sama doesn't, of course." Ranmaru stopped himself from gasping. "If that damn Sandaime Hokage had've been smarter, we could have turned him into the perfect weapon."

Ranmaru's eyes narrowed. Talking bad about his sensei, a man he looked up to in every way, was something that could make him angry instantly. But he had to keep his cool. Already he had learned that Danzo was alive and was in Otogakure. He really did not picture Orochimaru working with Danzo, especially since they had recently battled one another, so someone else had to be running the village now. Question was: Who?

"I have to find Konan-san for the message back to Oto. See you later." the woman said departing from the man.

Ranmaru followed the woman. This Konan handed out messages meaning she must have some contact with this mysterious Leader-sama. Though he was quite cautious about the entire ordeal, he followed the woman. They soon came to a large empty room, more of the pipes running along the towering walls heading for an opening at the top.

"Stop right there. "A voice said, stopping the woman in he tracks. "What are you doing here, outside?"

"L-Lady Konan… It's me-" Sheets of paper began to float in the air, signaling that Konan was about to attack. "Lady Konan!"

Seeing a javelin made of paper heading for him, Ranmaru quickly dodged out of the way, ending his jutsu.

"What?" the woman screeched.

Ranmaru glared at Konan watching wings of paper form behind her.

"You should've known better to come her, Smoke shinobi. You're nothing but a child." Konan said.

Ranmaru's eyes flared. "You're after my sensei and his daughter. And for that…" Ranmaru extended the blades from his gloves. "I'll make you pay for harming my family!"

Konan merely sent a barrage of paper strips towards Ranmaru. Ranmaru countered this with his _**Black Tornado Technique**_. Konan began to focus on Ranmaru more, attempting to slice him with her sheets of paper. She did not expect Jiraiya to appear, ready for an attack.

Exhaling a blast of fire _**(Fire Release: Flame Bullet)**_ on Konan, Jiraiya narrowed his eyes in thought at the sight of his former student. If Konan was alive, were Yahiko and Nagato alive as well?

"Thanks." Ranmaru said as the woman messenger ran off. Ranmaru then turned towards Konan, who was rising into the air again.

"You shouldn't have come here… Jiraiya-sensei." Ranmaru's eyes widened slightly, though he did not take them off of his opponent.

"Heh… It's been a while Konan. You've grown in both skills and beauty." Jiraiya said with a grin. His grin slowly dropped. "But you've aligned yourself with Akatsuki. You've forgotten everything I've taught you!"

"Your words mean nothing to me now. I have obtained orders from our god to remove men like you from this world." Konan stated, her paper angelic wings forming once more.

Jiraiya chuckled. "So I guess that makes you an angel, eh Konan?"

"She was your student?" Ranmaru finally asked.

"A long time ago…" answered the Toad Sage. "But from what I've heard, she died along with her teammates." Konan's eyes narrowed slightly. "Tell me, Konan. Is Nagato or Yahiko this 'Leader-sama' that we've been hearing about?"

"Jiraiya-sensei, that is none of your business." Konan said rising higher into the air. Both Jiraiya and Ranmaru prepared for an attack. "You should've killed us like Orochimaru-san said."

"I'm not that kind of man." Jiraiya said before unleasing another _**Flame Bullet**_ at Konan. The paper-user fired several of her _**Paper Shuriken**_ at Jiraiya.

Seeing his chance, Ranmaru used his _**Lightning Release: White Tiger**_ technique, sending the beast towards Konan. Konan was quick to dodge it in time, dodging Jiraiya's flames as well. Ranmaru took off, charging for Konan. He had theorized that he could out-speed her. When he saw Konan looking at him, he exhaled a plume of smoke to cover him and his opponent _**(Ninja Art: Smoke Hide Jutsu).**_

Konan looked around, unable to visibly see anything. However, she knew Ranmaru was coming for her. She could feel his chakra.

"My chance…" Ranmaru said before he felt another chakra to his left. "Crap…"

The sound of a blade being drawn caused Ranmaru to glance to his left, seconds before he heard something or someone being pushed into the pipes along the wall.

Silence followed that with the lifting of the smoke Ranmaru created. Ranmaru and Konan both saw an orange-haired man wrapped in Jiraiya's lengthened and thickened hair.

"What is that?" Ranmaru questioned as his eyes could see a strange flow of chakra inside of the man's body.

"Why are you here, Jiraiya-sensei?" the man asked.

Ranmaru could only look at Jiraiya.

"Nagato…" Jiraiya said. "So you're a part of Akatsuki as well."

"His chakra…" Ranmaru noted. "His life force… It's different."

"You can see that with your dojutsu?" the Animal Path of Pain stated. "Impressive… But your eyes are nothing compared to those of a god!"

Ranmaru was about to move for the strange man until he saw several explosive tags shooting for him.

"Get out of there kid!" Jiraiya called, using his _**Wild Lion's Mane Technique**_ to push Ranmaru out of the way.

Ranmaru slid on his feet, his eyes catching something on the wall. With skill and precision, he quickly gathered a few kunai from his pouch and hurled them at the spot on the wall. Jiraiya frowned when Ranmaru's blades bounced off of the wall.

"Dammit…" the teen muttered.

"Pay attention boy!" Jiraiya called.

"That's a clone." Ranmaru stated, causing Konan's eyes to narrow slightly. "The real one is over there. He's summoned a chameleon."

"I see." Jiraiya said retracting his hair. "Do you think you can get him?"

Ranmaru retracted the blades in his gloves and revealed the Lightning Fangs.

"Hai." Ranmaru said before taking off for the invisible man at high speeds.

Konan moved to stop him, only for Jiraiya to take her down with a blast of oil _**(Toad Oil Bullet)**_. Unable to use her paper, Konan was force to retreat up the wall on her own.

"_**Summoning Jutsu!**_" Ranmaru's eyes caught sight of a puff of smoke from his right that signaled a successful summoning.

"Shit!" Ranmaru cursed in time before being blasted by a powerful spray of foam.

"Ranmaru!" Jiraiya called as he jumped onto the wall to dodge the foam. He watched Konan submerger herself in the bubbles, cleaning herself of the oil. "Great… He did learn something from me after all…"

Jiraiya saw a large crustacean leap for the bubbles beneath as Konan shot out of it. Thinking Ranmaru was in trouble, Jiraiya was going to retrieve him until he saw a bright light coming from beneath the suds. Jiraiya frowned until he saw a large bolt of lightning shoot from beneath the foam, striking and dispelling the summoned crustacean.

"Konan, leave us." Animal Path said. With a nod, Konan flew up into the air and soon out of the opening at the top of the tower. "_**Summoning Jutsu**_!"

Ranmaru leapt from the foam, standing next to Jiraiya now.

"I know I've gotten older, but come on Nagato. I think I'm better than some summoning." Jiraiya said before biting his thumb and running through hand seals. "_**Summoning Jutsu**_!"

Ranmaru stared at the large dog creature growling at them before seeing the toad that Jiraiya summoned.

"**I must warn you… I'm a bit clumsy.**" Gamaken stated.

"You're fine." Jiraiya said. "I'm going to enter Sage Mode. That means I have to keep my hands together. You and Ranmaru will have to watch my back, okay?"

"I got it Jiraiya-san." Ranmaru stated.

"Find Nagato and stop him from summoning more of these things." Jiraiya said. "Can you do that?"

Ranmaru's eyes blazed. "Watch me."

* * *

><p>Sakura knocked on the slightly ajared door. After hearing a verbal permission to enter, Sakura walked inside of Naruto's office. The blond was currently staring at some scroll on his desk, a frown visible on his face.<p>

"Is that the message from Hoshi?" Sakura guessed. Naruto nodded. "Is it serious?"

"Akatsuki gained the biju from Kiri. The Rokubi." Naruto responded. Sakura inhaled quietly. That was not a good sign. "Did you want something, Sakura?"

"Uh, no. Just had a break and I wanted to stop by." For the first time since she's entered the room, Naruto took his attention off of the scroll and looked at her. "Is something wrong, Lord Kaibunkage?"

Naruto's stare seemed to unnerve Sakura again. He then looked back at the message in his hands and pointed towards the door.

"Close the door. I don't want some genin walking by to hear this." Sakura did as she was told, stepping closer to his desk now. "Hinata might be in trouble."

"Akatsuki?" Sakura questioned. Naruto nodded. "Why would they want her?"

"Not her, Kuroma." Sakura nodded. That made more sense. "But, if what Itachi said is true, then they will possibly wait for Hinata to bear an heir with Kuroma. If they survive that long, that is."

Sakura hummed in thought. "Maybe we should do something."

Naruto raised a brow. "We? I'm sure Demon Country can protect the possible bearer of their new priestess."

"But this is Akatsuki. They've done it…" Naruto's frown told Sakura to stop right there. "I'm just worried about her, Lord Kaibunkage."

"I see." Naruto's words were quiet and his eyes moved back to the message for a brief moment. He then looked back at Sakura and continued with what he learned. "They are also going after the Reibi." Sakura frowned. "A man-made pseudo-biju. It was rumored to have died with the rest of Sky Country, but someway, somehow, it's still alive."

"What do we do?" Sakura asked.

"I'm thinking about it." stated the Kaibunkage. "A part of me wants to secure the real jinchuriki and keep them safe before going out there for the Reibi. Yet the other part of me wants to safe the jinchuriki of the Reibi whether or not it's a real biju or not."

Sakura's only response was a nod. She understood that sometimes Naruto's professional and personal lives clashed with one another every now and again. Professionally, his duty was to safe the jinchuriki and stop Akatsuki at all cost. Personally, he wanted to safe the world, good and bad alike. Then again, that was classic Naruto.

Rising from his seat, Naruto put his kage hat on his head and moved for the door.

"Come, Sakura." he said.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, though she was already moving behind him.

"No where important. Just a walk around the village." Naruto told her. "As the Kaibunkage, it's really not 'wise' for me to go out with a guard." Naruto then smiled. "And I could really use a familiar face."

"Hai, Lord Kaibunkage." Sakura said with a small bow.

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever Sakura-chan."

Following him out of the office, Sakura mometarily gave a thought about her past ideas. This moment right here was perfect to drug him and then drag him out of the village. There was practically nothing and no one that could stop her. Yet, for some reason, all she could do was laugh as such silly thoughts. Marashu and Sayuri would have tracked her down, and being on a country surrounded by water, Mei would defeat Sakura easily if Sakura attempted to escape. Then there was Chojuro, Guren, Gozu, and Kazudan who would be there instantly to make sure that Sakura was either mortally wounded or dead. And explaining her actions to Shiori… That seemed to be the toughest of them all.

Inhaling deeply, Sakura destroyed her former promise to herself and walked out of the office into the nice warm weather in Kemuri. She now walked beside Naruto instead of behind him, both of them taking their time to walk around the village.

It was the first time that Haruno Sakura was at peace with herself in a very long time.

* * *

><p>Ranmaru rolled out of the way of one of the splitting canines that Pain had summoned. He realized that the more hacking and slashing he did, the more times the mutt split itself. And with Jiraiya and Gamaken separated from him, Ranmaru had to find a way to defeat the damn nuisance all on his own.<p>

It was times like this that he wished he did possess the _**Demonic Lightning**_ kekkei genkai.

"You can't outrun us." the Animal Path stated. "We're everywhere!"

A bird screeching caused Ranmaru to look up slightly.

"Give me a break." the teen said before running the opposite way.

The bird swooped overhead, dropping small eggs as it went by. Ranmaru only need a split second to realize that these were bombs and began dodging the explosions with skill. However, he lost track of the Animal Path again. Cursing his look, he ran down an alley on to find it a dead-end.

"I guess it can't be helped…" Ranmaru said biting his thumb. The violet-haired teen ran through hand seals before pressing both palms onto the ground. "_**Summoning Jutsu**_!"

The large canine growled, seeing that it had its prey cornered. When the smoke cleared, however, Ranmaru stood in front of two toads of almost equal size.

"**We've been summoned! This could be our moment!**" Gamatatsu said. **"Do we have time for a snack though?"**

**"Pops was right. Summoning you for battle is a pretty risky move. All you ever do is think of food!"** Gamakichi retorted.

"As nice as this reunion is," Ranmaru stated. "We have bigger problems."

**"Eh Ranmaru, how's it going?"** Gamakichi said before spotting the beast in front of him. **"That's your problem? I'm sure you could take that thing out in one strike."**

"That's the problem. The more times I seem to beat this thing, the more times it multiplies." The statement caused the two toad brothers to gasp. "I need to find the one who summoned them and defeat him."

**"**_**Suicidal Toad Bomb**_**?"** Gamakichi suggested.

Ranmaru nodded. "Hai. But our target," Ranmaru pointed in the sky at the strange bird. "Is that thing."

The two toads nodded as Ranmaru created a _**Shadow Clone**_.

**"My aim is not as good as Kichi's."** Gamatatsu told Ranmaru.

"Then shoot me straight up. I'll know what to do from there." Ranmaru said.

Hidden from sight, the Animal Path watched as the two toads swallowed both Ranmaru and his clone. Curious, he gave the command for his dog to attack them. Unsurprisingly, the two toads jumped into the air. And once they were at the peak of their respective leaps, they both fired Ranmaru and his clone higher into the air.

"Interesting…" the man mumbled.

"_**Lightning Release,**_" Ranmaru shouted as he bolted for the summoned bird, lightning seen around his body. "_**Suicidal Toad Bomb**_!"

* * *

><p>Jiraiya paused in his running, looking up at the sky. He was also dodging the weird bird while running from the large multi-headed dog that Gamaken was currently dealing with. He then spotted a streak of lightning shoot straight through the bird, dispelling it immediately.<p>

"Well I'll be." Jiraiya said with a smile. "The kid's creative, I'll give him that."

* * *

><p>The Ranmaru that attacked the bird dispelled in a puff of smoke, leaving the real one slowly reaching the climax of his ascension. He was searching for his canine opponent at the time. Once he had a location, he dispelled his two comrades before diving for his opponent at high speeds.<p>

"_**Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer**_!" Ranmaru called before summoning Gamakatsu right above the snapping dog.

The ground literally shook at the force of the large toad collapsing on the strange dog. Once the cloud of dust and debris cleared, Ranmaru looked down to see that the beast he wanted was lying motionless, though the one known as Nagato had taken off somewhere.

**"Hey, why do you always summon me for the **_**Food Cart Destroyer**_**?"** Gamakatsu questioned.

"Forgive me, Gamakatsu, but I have to keep moving." Ranmaru said. "I'll have snacks for you next time."

**"Thanks Ranmaru! Boy, you're a lot nicer than Naruto!"** Gamakatsu said before dispelling.

Ranmaru moved to the dog on the ground and held a one-handed hand seal with his left hand before touching the strange pole on the beast with his right. Instantly, Ranmaru felt a strange surge of chakra. His red eyes began to search for the source until he could feel something coming behind him.

Ranmaru quickly ducked underneath another demonic canine, this one with three heads.

"So these poles connect you all, huh?" Ranmaru said before the large beast came for him again. "No you don't. _**Rasengan**_!"

The summoned dog split in two, running around Ranmaru and his attack. Ranmaru then channeled chakra into his hand and chopped the pole off of the flattened dog's nose. Pocketing the piece of the chakra receiver he obtained from the dog and then watching it dispel, Ranmaru took off in the direction he last spotted Jiraiya in.

Hopefully with this new strange device in his grasp, they could leave with the information that they had instead of fighting more of these strange creatures. Or worse.

* * *

><p>Yugito fell flat on her face in front of the two Akatsuki members, Kisame crossing his arms at her defeat.<p>

"You could've done this yourself." Hidan, feeling a bit annoyed at Kisame's attitude, grew furious quickly.

"That's what I said before we left! Damn Kisame, ever since Itachi died you've been nothing more than a pain in the-" Hidan was cut off, literally, as Kisame sliced his head off with Samehada. "What the fuck was that about you bastard?"

"Quiet or I'll drain every ounce of chakra in your body." Kisame ordered.

Truthfully, he had been a bit off about Itachi's death. Itachi was not one to hide a lot of secrets. He was quite open to Kisame that he originally felt uneasy about returning to Konoha in search for the Nine-tails or how he had very little trust for the majority of Akatsuki, safe for Konan and Kisame. And in return, Kisame trusted Itachi most of the times. When it came to battle, he knew Itachi would have his back… Unlike his former "comrades". Itachi always told him if they were being sent on a suicidal mission or one too easy.

Kisame grunted. There was no need in getting soft for the sake of one fallen warrior. Itachi betrayed Akatsuki. Itachi had given the enemy a powerful weapon that Akatsuki exclusively owned. He had to die.

"Hey! Snap out of it you big idiot and help me put my damn head back on!" Hidan snapped.

"Kakuzu was right… You are annoying." Kisame said before registering a new chakra source in the area. "So, you've finally come huh? I was beginning to think we'd come all this way for such a weak and pitiful excuse for a jinchuriki."

Killer Bee looked at Yugito's nude unconscious form, Hidan's decapitated body, and finally at Kisame.

"Heh, I think you scared him Kisame." Hidan stated.

"So you're the shark of Akatsuki, eh?" Killer Bee finally said. "You traveled to find the best jinchuriki and you found him in me! Lord Jinchuriki, Killer Bee!"

As Killer Bee finished his "rap" he was instantly surrounded by red chakra that caused Kisame to smirk.

He now had something to take his frustrations out on.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya ran down a wide sewer, Gamaken behind him protecting the man from the dog summons of Pain.<p>

"Just a little bit more…" Jiraiya said before he heard rumbling coming from down the sewer. "Give me a break."

A large rhinoceros, also bearing the Rinnegan, came charging at the white-haired man. Fearing that he would have to either stop the rhinoceros or attempt to take a blow to enter Sage Mode, Jiraiya began to step backwards, buying as much time as possible.

"Stand back Jiraiya-san!" Ranmaru called. Jiraiya hardly spotted the violet-haired boy moving past him. He did hear the sound of screeching birds coming from Ranmaru though.

"_**Chidori**_?" Jiraiya questioned before seeing Ranmaru's palm. "But that's a…"

"_**Lightning Release,**_" Ranmaru called holding a sphere of rotating purple lightning. "_**Rasendori**_!"

Jiraiya closed his eyes as a blinding light flashed once the soccerball-sized sphere met the horn of the rhinoceros's horn. As the bird-like screech died down, so did the light. Jiraiya turned to see Ranmaru's right arm extended in front of him, his left hand gripping his right arm at the wrist. He did not need to be in Sage Mode to know that Ranmaru was tired.

"Impressive." Jiraiya said. Ranmaru turned and nearly gasped at the sight in front of him now. "But it's time for you to see the powers of the gallant Jiraiya!"

**"You show-off way too much, Jiraiya-boy."** Pa said sitting on Jiraiya's shoulder.

Ranmaru only sighed heavily. Now with Jiraiya in Sage Mode, they could get out of Ame without that much of a hassle.

Or so he hopes…

* * *

><p>Naruto stood atop of Kaibunkage Tower with Sakura at his side. The two overlooked the village while saying very little to one another. Though, it was a pleasurable silence.<p>

"I figured that you would at least attempt to kidnap me once by now." Naruto said.

Sakura smirked. "I haven't found the right moment." Naruto grinned, picking up the hint that the statement was a joke. "Naruto, during this war, you might have to fight against Sasuke again. And this time, I don't think he will be willing to let you run off like you did in Konoha."

"I know." Naruto's voice was hardly heard by Sakura.

"Are you…?" her question stopped once he raised a hand towards her.

"I've been thinking about what I will say and do to Sasuke for a while now. But after my talk with Itachi, I've learned that not everyone can be changed with words." Sakura watched as Naruto lower his hand, his eyes gazing at his village. "As a friend, I can understand why Sasuke did what he did. But as a kage, I will have to stop him no matter what. The safety of my people depends on it."

"Right," Sakura said quietly. "And what of me?"

Naruto frowned. "What are you talking about?" Sakura stood quietly, glancing away from the Shodai Kaibunkage. "You are a part of my village, Sakura. A jonin and one of my top medics. Why would I get rid of you after the war?"

"But I-"

"All is forgiven, Sakura-chan." Naruto said before grinning. "Besides, we have a promise to keep, right? We'll take on Sasuke and his team together next time."

Sakura smiled. "Right."

The pleasing silence returned and the two stood grinning. Naruto then sighed and turned, ready to leave the calm and enjoyable spot.

"Since we're talking about your position in Kemuri as well as former promises," he spoke using his "kage" voice. "You have a mission later on, Haruno-san."

Sakura's eyes widened, wondering how he switched from informal to formal in no less than two minutes. It boggled her mind to no end.

"What is it, Lord Kaibunkage?" she asked, knowing that she, as a subordinate, had to do her mission no matter what. If they were speaking as friends then and only then would she have the option to refuse this mission.

"You owe me a date." Sakura's eyes widened more. Sure, she remembered her promise before he left the village, but he still spoke as if he was briefing her for some top-rank mission instead of asking her on a date. "Eight will do. Don't be late, Haruno-san."

Before Sakura could respond, the blond left via _**Hirashin**_. She stood on the roof with her mouth slightly open in shock before shaking her head. She had a date with the jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox, a sage, and the Shodai Kaibunkage. She, one of the top kunoichi of her class, had a date with the most unpredictable knuckle-headed shinobi of all the lands. And as much as she wanted to do this date, it was not like she had much of a choice. It was her mission.

Smiling, Sakura turned to look back at the village beneath her. She wondered if she stood him up, would that count as "failing the mission".

* * *

><p>Shizune sat on her bed in her temporary room. She was currently in Hoshigakure no Sato, helping their medical development as a representative for Konoha.<p>

"It's been a while, Shizune." Shizune's eyes widened. She knew that voice!

"Rin!"

Rin smiled at Shizune's response. This just made her mission that much more complicated.


	25. Arc II Ch XIV

Kaibunkage

**Arc II**

_**Chapter XIV**_

_ "Mommy was the High Priestess and Daddy is the Kaibunkage! And I'm going to be stronger than them both!"_

_ - Current High Priestess of Demon Country; Uzumaki Shiori_

* * *

><p>Shizune was in awe after hearing Rin's story. Yet, she could do nothing but nod her head dumbly as the information sunk in.<p>

"We should get to work, Shizune-san." Rin said.

"Right, right," Shizune replied. "It's just… You've been living in the same village as Naruto-kun this entire time and no one knew!"

"I actually arrived in Kemuri before Naruto did." Rin told her. "Plus, I normally stay in a town outside of Kemurigakure called Yozura Town. It's where I make most of my medicines."

"Kakashi is going to flip." Rin smiled at Shizune's words.

"Let's hope not." Rin said before the two rose to do their job.

* * *

><p>Ranmaru followed Jiraiya as best as he could, but the old sage was surprising nimble whilst balancing two toads on his shoulders.<p>

**"Ah, so you are Ranmaru! Naruto-boy talks so highly of you." **Pa stated.

**"Why are you so thin, boy? Don't you eat?"** Ma questioned.

"Now, now," Jiraiya said. "I don't think that's the problem. Ranmaru's just growing like his sensei, right Ranmaru?" Not knowing what to say or do, Ranmaru nodded. "Okay, so what were you saying Ranmaru?"

"They're all connected somehow." Ranmaru said. "As if they're dead, being controlled by a higher being…"

"When you say 'they' who are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked.

"When I was fighting against those dogs, I realized that they had no blind spots." Ranmaru explained. "No matter what angle I struck from, they could always see it coming. But then I remembered when I saw Nagato earlier-"

**"Nagato? Wasn't that your student?"** asked Ma.

Jiraiya nodded. "He was."

"Jiraiya-san," Ranmaru said. "When I attempted to put some of my chakra and life force into it, I felt a strange surge of chakra coming out of it. It alerted me of where all the summons and Nagato were. And then… It just stopped."

"Hmm… Maybe there's more to the Rinnegan than we know." Jiraiya said.

**"The Rinnegan? He has the Eyes of the Six Paths?"** Ma said.

**"Jiraiya-boy, you should get out of here. There's no telling what those eyes can do!" **Pa ordered.

"There's something I want to find out." said the Leaf shinobi. "We need to find the seal where he summons everything."

"I can take you to it." Ranmaru said.

Jiraiya turned to Ranmaru. "Ranmaru, after this, I want you to return to Konoha like we planned. Tell Tsunade what we've learned and then head out to Kemuri. If you hurry, we can beat them before the next summit."

"Hai, Jiraiya-san." Despite really wanting to know why Jiraiya would make such an order, Ranmaru knew not to question the superior unless absolutely necessary.

Jiraiya knew that the teen probably had questions and was glad that Ranmaru did not ask them. But that doesn't mean that Ranmaru necessarily liked this plan. Whatever Jiraiya had planned, Ranmaru would have to do it.

Ranmaru then shook those thoughts out of his head. He would stick around no matter what Jiraiya said. Those who broke the rules were trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. His sensei had all but beaten that into him when he was a genin.

Jiraiya noticed the change on Ranmaru's face and sighed quietly. He was definitely Naruto's student.

* * *

><p>Sakura made her way to her apartment with a smile on her face. It seemed that today would begin and end perfect. And if to be a sign of great fortune, the people within Kemuri were beginning to lighten up on her, though that was mostly Shiori's doings. Shiori had made it a point to tell everyone just how strong her father and Sakura was to the village, even stating that she would one day be stronger than them both. Plus, many of the students in Sakura's class liked the way she taught them. Although they normally complained about how "tortuous" Sakura's training was, they all agreed that it did wonders whenever they did spars with their families or clans.<p>

"Shishou!" Sakura paused in mid-step to allow Sayuri to near her. "I'm ready for some more training."

Sakura blinked before closing her eyes. How could she forget about Sayuri's training? Opening her eyes, she saw the grinning teen in front of her. She had to teach Sayuri due to her promise. Well, that and Sayuri would not stop nagging her until she finally did.

"Alright, come inside. I'll show you what I've been working on." Sayuri nodded with enthusiasm before following Sakura into the building.

Sakura lived on the third floor of the building, ironically located next to another jonin that she hardly spoke to. Her apartment was a two-bedroom apartment, not as big as her parents' house of course, but it was comfortable living for Sakura. Then again, she had been living in shacks and caves in the previous years so this was much more preferable.

Sakura pointed to a space on the floor, Sayuri sitting there in an instant. Rummaging through her collection of books and scrolls that she had either stolen from someone or written them herself, Sakura took a small scroll and moved to Sayuri. Sitting in front of Sayuri with enough space to unravel the scroll and its contents, Sakura sighed.

"This is just a theory," Sayuri only nodded, her eyes focused on the scroll. Sakura opened it to reveal the written words on it. "Your kekkei genkai allows you to generate red lightning that can paralyze anything with just a tiny spark. It seems to be irreversible until I realized something."

"Meaning?" Sayuri asked.

"When Naruto-k…" Sakura paused, Sayuri frowning in response. Sakura cleared her throat. "When Naruto redirected it earlier, he merely allowed the lightning to flow through him and into the ground. Yet, he was still a bit stiff from it and his speed decreased drastically."

"That's what always happens." Sayuri said.

"Yet, when you were hit directly from your brother, you were merely paralyzed. A direct attack that would have killed anyone else and yet you were merely paralyzed." Sayuri huffed.

"Gee Shishou, everyone knows that a Hirameki can defend against their own bloodline." Sayuri grumbled, being quite annoyed by the lecture.

"So, in theory, only a Hirameki could reverse the paralysis." Sakura spoke. Sayuri frowned before Sakura pointed at the scroll. "Naruto's technique to deflect the _**Demonic Lightning**_ is simply redirecting it through his body, though he still suffers a bit of paralysis. That's because he's using a slightly advance form of redirecting normal lightning for a special kind. He could never master this technique."

"But I would?" Sakura nodded at Sayuri's question. "Alright! What do I have to do?"

"This is going to sound nearly impossible but," answered the pink-haired medic. "We're going to try to emulate the Magnet Release with your red lightning." Sayuri's eyes widened at Sakura's serious expression. "If this works, then not only will you be able to repel against any of your clansmen's attacks, but you should be able to stop paralysis by merely absorbing the lightning out of their system."

Sayuri looked down at Sakura's notes before back at the woman in front of her. This sounded so easy and yet so hard at the same time. And with the upcoming war, she wondered if she would have enough time to master it to be able to stop Gyaku from hurting anyone else.

"Sayuri," Sayuri's thoughts were broken by Sakura's firm voice. "You have great chakra control and the fact that you can maintain a _**Water Clone**_ while channeling _**Demonic Lightning**_ through it is only a sign to how great you can use your kekkei genkai."

"But what if I mess up?" Sakura was one of the few people see Sayuri's more timid side while everyone else so the more self-assured, and somewhat cocky, Hirameki Sayuri.

Placing a hand on Sayuri's shoulder, Sakura smiled.

"You are the only person to be trained by two people who were trained by Sannin. If anyone can do it, it's the Black Rose of Kemuri, Hirameki Sayuri." Sakura said.

Sayuri grinned. "Right!"

"Now let's begin." Sakura said.

* * *

><p>Hinata rode quite comfortably in the carriage, along with her arranged fiancé and his sister. The ride from Konoha to Demon Country was quite pleasurable with the company she was with. The Tatsuhiro Clan was low in surviving members, most of them hunted and killed for their abilities, but were friendly and kind to her.<p>

"We're here." the voice of the driver said.

Kuroma was the first to exit, helping his sister, Akari, and then Hinata out of the carriage. Hinata's eyes scanned the scenery before landing on the palace that they stood in front of. While she admits that her compound was beautiful in more ways than one, this palace was simply breathtaking.

"Welcome to Demon Country, Lord Kuroma, Lady Akari, and Lady Hinata." a knight said with a bow. "The elders have scheduled a meeting with you two tomorrow, Lord Kuroma."

"We will be there." Kuroma replied.

Hinata hardly caught the other staff bringing in her bags along with the others' bags. The other caravan traveling with them were then directed to their homes that they would be staying at.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Konohamaru stated. Hinata smiled at the boy's excitement, he here with his teammate, Udon as temporary body guards for a day or two. They would be the ones that delivered the news about Hinata's wedding to the village.

"Konohamaru-kun, you shouldn't shout like that." Hinata said.

"Aw, come on Hinata-chan. This place is really big!" Hinata had to agree with him there. "So which house is the Boss's daughter's?"

"Lady Shiori's summer house is on the other side of the waterfall." the knight spoke. "Only she and the Kaibunkage are able to go inside it."

"Oh…" Konohamaru said before Udon yawned. "Gee Udon, you're getting as bad as Shikamaru. Stay awake!"

"Sorry Konohamaru but I haven't had a lot of sleep with all the change that's been going on within the village. You know that I don't have the stamina like you, Konohamaru." Udon responded.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand." said Konohamaru. "So is there a training ground around here? That Ranmaru guy seemed to be really strong if he got to be picked to go on that mission with Jiraiya."

"We will show you to your rooms," the knight said. "Lord Kuroma-"

"I would like to look around." Kuroma stated.

"Me too." Hinata added before looking at Udon and Konohamaru. "You two need some rest. I'll be safe."

"Hai." Udon said.

"I'm going to do some training." Konohamaru stated.

Udon was led away by two knights, his eyes drooping slightly from the work he had put in since the Sound/Mist invasion. He, unlike his two teammates, was a Tokubetsu Jonin while Konohamaru was a jonin and Moegi still a chunin. That meant that he had to stay within his area of expertise day in and day out.

Hinata watched the knights lead Udon away and then Konohamaru. She turned to see Kuroma staring at the sky.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked him.

Kuroma stood quietly before he brought his red eyes to meet Hinata's pale lavender ones.

"There is something we need to talk about."

* * *

><p>Ranmaru stood beside Jiraiya, feeling the familiar Natural Energy radiating off of the man. In front of them stood six different bodies that all resembled one another in a way. They were currently within a different, much larger tower. The sewers around them lead them to the pipes that run underground.<p>

"This isn't good." Jiraiya said. "Ranmaru, I think it's time for you to try and get out of here."

Ranmaru quickly ran through hand seals, lightning surrounding his arms. Holding his right palm stretched towards the ground, Ranmaru formed two beasts made of lightning _**(Lightning Release: White Tiger)**_. The two lightning-made tigers roared as they ran for the Six Paths of Pain. Ranmaru spotted one of the orange-haired foes move in front of the lightning attack and raise his hands.

"He's insane…" Ranmaru muttered to himself.

The man, the Preta Path, began to absorb the attack causing Ranmaru and Jiraiya to grow a bit weary.

Jiraiya, seeing that the others were focused on Ranmaru and his attack, chose that moment to quickly speed behind on of the six bodies. Crouching, he began to harden his hair before firing sharpened needles of hair at his opponents _**(Sage Art: Kebari Senbon)**_. Jiraiya was shocked when he saw a giant panda appear behind the man to intercept the attack.

"Ranmaru is right. They are all connected." Jiraiya stated.

**"To your right!"** Pa shouted.

Jiraiya was able to dodge the rocketing fist that punched through the stone wall. His attention was then turned to the strange man with his handless arm extended.

Seeing an opening, Ranmaru moved for the hole in the wall. It was an escape to the river outside and from there he would leave the village with Jiraiya. Forming hand seals, Ranmaru inhaled deeply and exhaled a cloud of smoke that covered the area _**(Ninja Art: Smoke Hide Jutsu)**_. His dojutsu could help him spot Jiraiya a mile away, but the elder sage had already made a move for the escape route. Ranmaru followed before spotting the orange haired man that summoned the dog, bird, and chameleon earlier jump out of the smoke.

Paying the summoning man no attention, Ranmaru made his way for the hole, a step behind Jiraiya before he heard a deep voice.

"_**Shinra Tensei!**_"

A strange feeling surged through Ranmaru's and Jiraiya's bodies before they were hurled forward. While Ranmaru began to skip and roll off of the water's surface, Jiraiya merely slid on his two feet.

**"What was that?"** Ma asked.

"The power of the Rinnegan." Jiraiya said. The Six Paths of Pain shot from the hole, landing on the water's surface. "Who or what are you? And where is Nagato?"

"We are Pain." the Deva Path spoke. "And we are Kami."

Ranmaru stood up slowly. Strapping two sharp blades to one's back before toppling over by a force of whatever was not the best feeling in the world, sheathed swords or not. He stared at the six beings now known as Pain.

**"None of them are the one known as Nagato?"** Ranmaru heard Ma question. **"How can that be? There are six users of the Rinnegan now and none are the boy you knew?"**

**"Jiraiya-boy, are you absolutely sure?"** Pa added.

Jiraiya nodded. "I'm positive. Yet that one," Ranmaru saw Jiraiya point to the man that was speaking to them earlier. "He reminds me of Yahiko. But he has Nagato's Rinnegan."

"You think that I look like Yahiko?" Deva Path said. "He is dead, Jiraiya-sensei. And all that is left is pain."

At that moment, five of the six enemies charged at Jiraiya. The Toad Hermit prepared for his battle knowing that they somehow shared a common vision as Ranmaru had suspected. Jiraiya immediatetly brought his forearms to block a kick from the Animal Path and then spun around the Asura Path. His eyes then caught two of the six heading for the injured Ranmaru.

Ranmaru calculated his two opponents. The big one was the one that could absorb ninjutsu. But the smaller and quicker one, Ranmaru knew very little about.

"Time to find out." Ranmaru said grabbing a single kunai from his pouch.

He tossed it at the smaller one, the Human Path, and made a few hand seals. In an instant, the single kunai multiplied, becoming hundreds. He saw that his opponent was finding a way to dodge this and made a single hand seal, causing hidden flash tags to ignite on the kunai _**(Stunning Flash Technique)**_. The Human and Asura paths were both stunned, forced to close their burning eyes as Ranmaru ran towards the larger one with his swords drawn.

"Very smart," Deva Path said holding a hand up towards the charging Ranmaru. "But not smart enough… _**Banshō Tenin**_."

Ranmaru gasped as a strange feeling began surging through him again. He prepared for the flight away from the one using the technique, yet instead he was pulled towards the man. His eyes turned to see the several of small rockets flying towards him.

"C-can't… D-die…" Ranmaru said building up his chakra.

Jiraiya moved quickly to save Ranmaru, even though he knew the chances of getting there in time were pretty slim. Still, he had to try something.

Ranmaru closed his eyes, thanking Sayuri for being such a great teammate. He then shot several of lightning bolts out of his body, striking the missiles that were coming for him _**(Lightning Release: Lightning Body Armor)**_.

"Pest." the Deva Path muttered before slinging Ranmaru into the building behind him.

"Ranmaru!" Jiraiya called before spotting the Animal Path descending on him with a strange pipe in his hand.

**"Now Ma!"** Pa stated.

The female toad shot her tongue towards the attacker, wrapping around his throat. Figuring killing one would be better than none at all, Jiraiya shot forward the trapped man with a _**Giant Rasengan**_ in hand.

"_**Rasengan**_!" Jiraiya shouted as he slammed the attack into Animal Path.

The body of the Animal Path flew through the air before splashing through the water's surface. Jiraiya stood with a small glare at three of the six bodies of Pain. In a blink of an eye, he was moving for the Deva Path, a fist ready to strike. The man simply caught Jiraiya's fist.

"What have you done to Yahiko?" Jiraiya shouted.

Deva Path's eyes narrowed. "Yahiko is no more. We are Pain!"

With that shout, Jiraiya's body, along with Ma and Pa, were sent flying throughout the air with one mighty _**Shinra Tensei**_. The sage could only stare at the body of his former student as he flew backwards.

"Yahiko…" Jiraiya mumbled before feeling a terrible pain in his back.

Standing behind the white-hair man stood the Asura Path, a chakra receiver shoved into Jiraiya's back. Jiraiya hissed in pain, his chakra being distorted in ways he never imagined. He could literally feel another presence in him now that he was detached from the two toads. The pain was enough to cause Jiraiya to fall to his knees before two more were shoved into him, one in each shoulder.

As the ache surged through his body, Jiraiya had pieced something together. Yahiko was dead yet his body stood in front of him. Jiraiya was certain of that. However, this Yahiko had Nagato's Rinnegan, much like the other five and the animal summons. When Ranmaru put his life force into the poles that were currently stabbing the sage in the back, he could feel connected towards the others. He said that they felt as if they were being controlled.

"Nagato…" Jiraiya stated quietly. "This isn't what I wanted for you."

"You wanted me to unite the world by understanding others. You were right." Deva Path said as he and the other paths began to close in on Jiraiya. "Now I am Pain. I understand all. I know all. And during my years of ascension and enlightenment, I have become Kami. And you… You have become nothing."

Jiraiya let out a weak chuckle.

"We're not so different, Nagato." Jiraiya said with a mocking grin. "After all, you were never good enough for Konan like I wasn't for Tsunade."

Jiraiya saw all five men's eyes widen with fury. With that, he knew that he was right. Nagato was alive and controlling these six, now five, bodies with his Rinnegan.

"Love only brings hatred! And hatred… Hatred brings more pain!" Deva Path shouted before raising his hand. Jiraiya's body began rising into the air. "And pain leads to peace…"

**"Jiraiya-boy!"** Ma shouted as Jiraiya's body began to descend at a fast pace.

Jiraiya knew that somehow, this was the end for him. He idly thought about Nagato and Naruto and their ideology. Their ideas reflected on the villages that they commanded ironically. Nagato related with the pain of everyone, the constant rain being a reminder of the tears that his villagers shed during times of war. And Naruto had a past of complete deception, as if he was trying to find his way through the thickest of smoke. Not knowing who his parents were, what being a jinchuriki was, and tons of other essential things made him that way. Now Nagato wanted everyone to experience pain and cover the entire shinobi world in rain, whether it be clear water or blood splatters. Meanwhile, Naruto had somehow relit an old spark inside of him. His drive to be the greatest was stronger than ever now.

Jiraiya smirked. "Where there is smoke, there is fire…"

Before Jiraiya could fully close his eyes and accept death, he felt something wrap around his waist tightly.

"What the…"

The five remaining bodies of Pain watched as a large toad swallowed Jiraiya before plunging underwater.

**"Let's go Ma!"** Pa stated.

**"Hai!"** the female toad said before the two dispelled.

"Do not let them get away." the Deva Path said before looking at the Naraka Path. "You know what to do."

The reanimated corpse nodded before Deva Path led the paths of Human, Asura, and Preta after the escaping shinobi.

* * *

><p>Tsunade sat at her former training ground, enjoying the peacefulness. She had no earthly idea what brought her to the place. Yet, she was glad she was there. It brought back memories. It brought back the better memories before all the deaths began.<p>

A smile came onto her lips remembering Jiraiya tied up on the post. For what it was worth, the white-haired knucklehead was pretty strong. It was the brains that he lacked. The look on his face being tied up was clearly priceless.

"Lady Hokage," Tsunade was not so happy about her trip down memory lane being interrupted and gave the the person behind it a hardened glare. Ebisu gulped silently. "W-we have word from Hoshigakure no Sato. Shizune-san as well as the Kemuri representative has both arrived."

"Is that all?" And by that, she meant was there any word about Jiraiya and Ranmaru's mission.

"Yes." Ebisu answered.

Tsunade waved him away. Once she sensed that he was a good distance away and that she was alone again, she let her mind wander to a question she had been asking herself for years.

Why? Why did Jiraiya, someone who could easily best her in the art of combat, always make her seem like the strongest? Sure, she could probably toss a tree farther than he could without the use of Sage Mode, but still, he was stronger than her and more suited for the title of Hokage. No matter how many times he said otherwise, Tsunade and some of the villagers knew that Jiraiya was a better candidate. But like always, he made her the superior. There were times that he watched the punch coming and did not do anything to dodge it, even though he could. Some times it was pleasing that he didn't move as that would have just pissed her off more. Yet others… Other times she wanted him to move.

Sighing, Tsunade turned her attention towards the sky. How one perverted sage could stay on her mind constantly was beyond her. And as of recent years, his blond godson was constantly in her head as well, though not to the same extent.

"You'd better be alright." Tsunade muttered.

A smile came on her face when she remembered a younger woman muttering the same thing a few years back. Maybe she and Sakura weren't so different after all?

* * *

><p>The large toad boss, Gamabunta, made a halt in a large field before opening his mouth and unrolling his tongue. Both Ranmaru and Jiraiya rolled out of his mouth, the teen the only one conscience at the time.<p>

"This isn't good," Ranmaru said holding his sore arm. "I don't know how much longer he has."

**"You should've summoned me earlier."** was the toad's response.

"At the time I didn't know what I was getting into." Ranmaru told the toad as he began to pull the chakra receivers out of Jiraiya's back and shoulders. "But now I do. Whoever this Nagato guy is, he reanimated six corpses, giving them his Rinnegan in the process. He stays safe while at the same time doing this to us."

Gamabunta released a heavy cloud of smoke from his mouth, smoking his pipe.

**"Hmm… You are very sharp Ranmaru. Kind of hard to believe that you are the gaki's student." **Gamabunta joked.

"…" Ranmaru stood up straight. "They're coming."

**"If they're strong enough to do this to Jiraiya,"** Gamabunta said. **"Then you shouldn't fight them alone."**

"Don't worry about me, Gamabunta. I promise I won't die until I've made Shiori into a successful chunin." Ranmaru remarked before stepping away from the toad. "Please, make sure that Jiraiya-san is alright."

Four figures landed a few yards away from Ranmaru. Their dojutsu glared at Ranmaru's with the intent of killing him and his superior.

"Even outnumbered and outmatched, you still stand before Kami as if you can win." Deva Path said. "Give up and die willingly."

Ranmaru held a hand seal and created two _**Shadow Clones**_.

"You remind me of someone who I respect. This person is one of the greatest shinobi of this time." Ranmaru replied. "This shinobi is Haruno Sakura, now known as Sakura of the Salamander."

The corpse of Yahiko's eyes narrowed. "Sakura of the Salamander…? How would she remind you of me?"

"Her power and reputation comes from defeating those who tried to stop her fantasy." explained Ranmaru. "She was also warped in a false reality where the Kaibunkage would become Hokage and that Uchiha Sasuke would kill Itachi and become a jonin of the Hidden Leaf."

"She isn't as warped as you think. Uchiha Itachi is dead by the hands of his brother." Ranmaru shrugged lightly.

"The point," the teen continued. "Is that like you, she is empowered by a vision that will never happen. Or should I say, she was. She has come to accept what is real and what isn't."

"What is the point of this story?" Deva Path asked.

"Kami cannot die. You, however, can. That is why you hide behind these six." Ranmaru revealed the Lightning Fangs. "And that means you are more of a coward than a god!"

This infuriated the four Paths of Pain present as well as the two that were not. Before Ranmaru had the chance to react, he saw Deva Path's hand raised, palm towards him. He could feel the weird feeling surging through him again, meaning he was either going to be pulled towards the man or pushed away from him. And then he simply vanished.

Deva Path lowered his hand, seeing his opponents vanish in a puff of smoke.

"I am Kami…"

* * *

><p>Nightfall soon arrived, Ē hearing the battle his brother had against Akatsuki, the three bodies lying on the ground in front of him.<p>

"As I said," Kageno said from behind the Raikage. "They will go after your jinchuriki next. You're fortunate that your brother was strong enough to hold them off."

"Lord Mizukage," Ao said. "There is something wrong with their chakra. This isn't Kisame."

"It is, ya fool! The battle we had nearly broke his back. But now it's time for Lord Jinchuriki to relax." Killer Bee rapped.

Kageno raised a brow. "Did you chase after them?"

"He ran with his partner and Yugito to escape. But then he ran into King, the giant ape." Killer Bee explained.

"There was no need in dragging me out of my office." stated the Raikage as he glanced at the Mizukage. "Take me back."

Kageno ignored the slightly irate man and moved towards the corpse of Kisame, the man's head barely attached to his shoulders. He then looked at the bodies of Yugito and the headless Hidan. Yugito's nude body was wrapped in Kisame's Akatsuki cloack. Reaching down, he picked up one of Killer Bee's swords and sliced Kisame's head completely off.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ē shouted.

Kageno's eyes narrowed. A clone would have reverted back to its original form now, so maybe Ao was wrong.

"What about her chakra?" Kageno said to Ao.

"Different." Kageno nodded and moved towards Yugito's body with the blade.

"What the hell are you doing, Mizukage?" Ē questioned.

"Testing a theory." Both Raikage and Hachibi jinchuriki were seconds from attacking the brown-haired man, but rested for a moment. They were curious to see this "test." "She is the jinchuriki of the Nibi, correct? Her tailed beast should be able to contact yours, right Killer Bee?"

"Of course, ya fool." Kageno turned to the man.

"Then talk to it."

The request was obliged as Killer Bee attempted to communicate with Matatabi via his biju, Gyuki. Ē, Kageno, and Ao waited until Killer Bee spoke up.

"That's not her." With that said, Kageno beheaded the phony as well.

"Every person that has ever come across Hidan knows that he is quite the talker and beheading him doesn't kill him. It was in the reports from Konoha about his bouts with the Sarutobi Asuma as well as Sakura of the Salamander." Kageno spoke before looking at Ē. "Now do you believe me? My only personal gain in this war is to survive. And the more living allies I have the better my, and your, chances are."

Ē growled quietly. "You are a conniving man, Kageno. You're using the other villages to best Akatsuki and its army!"

"And you're not?" was the Mizukage's calm response. "My suggestion is to relocate your jinchuriki or else you will lose your precious brother next time."

"You haven't told me how you knew that they would be here." Kageno was already moving towards Ao when Ē said this.

"Akatsuki isn't the only ones with spies." Kageno answered before using his _**Evaporation Technique**_ to leave the area with Ao.

The two Kumo Nin stood quietly as they watched the Mizukage and his guard become nothing more than water droplets and then rise into the air.

"Bee, get your things." Ē said. "You're coming home."

"Aw, come on big bro! I finally have room to roam!"

"Don't argue with me!" Ē shouted using his signature _**Iron Claw**_ on Bee, the smaller man flailing around.

* * *

><p>Mission successful. How ironic that that was the first thought that came to her mind as they left the restaurant. Despite the whispers and obvious stares, she, Haruno Sakura, had just completed what felt like an A-rank mission without sweating much. She had successfully taken Naruto out on a date with very little interruption.<p>

"So," Naruto stated as they walked down a quiet street that lead to Sakura's apartment. "This magnet technique… It'll be able to completely repel the _**Demonic Lightning**_ as well as heal those paralyzed by it?"

Sakura nodded. "Hai. Though, it's going to take months for her to complete it."

"We have months to spare, though the sooner the better." Sakura agreed with the Shodai as they walked comfortably beside one another. "Thank you for that, Sakura-chan. With Sayuri busying herself with this new technique, she won't be complaining about going on missions."

"Or challenging people to spars." The two shared a brief laugh, knowing how eager Sayuri was to train.

Naruto then let out a sigh. "It's kind of weird how I found this place." Curious as to why he had said that, Sakura turned to look at the taller man's face. "It was like I heard Old Man Hokage's voice calling me here. He and Haku's. The Third called me to the village and Haku called me to Mei."

"Is that another reason why you left? The Third Hokage told you to?" Naruto hesitated before smiling.

"I'm not telling." The completely childish response irked Sakura a bit, but she was not about to show it now.

Letting it go, Sakura turned towards the moon and stars in the sky. She had already made a mental note that tonight would be the best night she has had in a long time. There was literally nothing that could make this night bad as Naruto had finally put down most of his mental walls for her. And as if to test that theory, Sakura leaned against him gently. She waited for him to say something but he didn't. They just walked in silence until her hand gripped his.

"You have a promise to keep." Sakura's voice was barely audible, but with his trained and heightened sense of hearing, Naruto heard her loud and clear. "To never leave me."

"I pr-" was all the blond got out before vanishing.

Sakura caught herself before falling, looking around. She was well aware of Naruto's _**Hirashin**_, she knew that he and he alone was the only living being that could use it. That being said, he would have used it after he finished speaking before being cut off mid-sentenced. Sakura's brain rummaged through his other two transportating techniques and realized that the toads must have summoned him. It was the only one that made much sense.

Right before she could make it to her apartment completely did Naruto return with two bodies.

"They both need your help." was all he said before Sakura went from date to medic. "Hold on you two…"


	26. Arc II Ch XV

Kaibunkage

**Arc II**

_**Chapter XV**_

_ "Konohamaru was the leaves basking in the sunlight. Moegi was the flower that drew in the attention. Yet I was the roots working in the dark. I guess I am the last Honorable Grandson."_

_ - Shimura Udon_

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up in her large bed and noticed that Kuroma was already up. In the week that she had been in Demon Country, she has nearly in love with the place. It was peaceful and the people there were kind to her. Well, the majority of them were. Others were still sore over the death of Shion and thus did not really want anyone taking over the deceased blonde's job.<p>

Securing a purple silk robe around her, she moved out of the bedroom.

"Lady Hinata." a knight guarding the doorway bowed to her once she emerged from her room.

"Good morning." Hinata responded kindly.

"Lord Kuroma is in the gardens." Hinata gave the man a small bow and made her way to find her fiancé.

The passing week was more of a vacation than a formal meeting. She was supposed to be here in attempt to get to know Kuroma and the people of the Land of Demons. However, it became more of a sight-seeing trip.

"Hinata-chan," Hinata paused at the sound of Akari, Kuroma's younger sister. The redhead was currently wearing a white kimono with a red floral pattern on it. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hai." Hinata responded. "Is everything alright with Kuroma-kun?"

"Oh yeah. He just wanted to enjoy the sunrise earlier." Hinata let her mind settle down for a moment. Their "talk" the other day had made her more alert than normal. "I was going to go down to the market for some shopping later on. Did you want to come with me?"

Hinata smiled. "I'd love to, Akari-chan. After breakfast."

"Sure." Akari grinned as well. "See you later."

Hinata nodded and walked off. It was a rumor that Naruto once got lost in Shion's former palace during a visit. A smile spread on her face at the thought of the now more mature man wandering for hours trying to find Shion's chambers.

It took Hinata a while to make it to the gardens, but it was a well worth walk. And as the others had stated, Tatsuhiro Kuroma sat peacefully.

"Good morning, Kuroma-kun." Hinata said as she neared him.

"Good morning Hinata-chan." replied the grey haired man. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is alright." Kuroma rose from his spot and gave her a gentle look.

"You leave for Konoha in two days. I want to make sure that you go back happy." Kuroma said. "We're going to see all of Demon Country today."

Hinata frowned. "Really? How so?"

Kuroma did not answer verbally, his eyes moving to a target above Hinata. Her lavender eyes moved to meet the object he was looking at before they widened. A large green dragon landed on the ground, lowering its head down so its snout was a foot or two in front of Hinata.

Kuroma moved to rub the front of the dragon with a smile.

"Does that sound good to you?" Kuroma asked.

"Y-yes." Hinata said, mentally cursing herself for stuttering. She cleared her throat before speaking in a calmer tone. "Kuroma-kun, about what you said about Danzo. Should we tell Udon?"

"I don't think that that's a good idea." Hinata's brows knitting together told him to explain. "I'll explain later. Now is not the best time."

Hinata understood completely. Growing up, her father used that line a lot when he did not want to discuss the grimmer things about the clan in front of her and Hanabi.

"I will go freshen up." Hinata said turning on her heels. "I want to talk more about this."

"Sure." Kuroma said as Hinata walked off.

Hinata silently hummed to herself as she neared the large palace. The Sharingan technique, _**Izanagi**_, seemed powerful and if Danzo did know it, then there is a possibility that he was still alive. Hinata could only imagine the chaos the Godaime Hokage would bring to Konoha if he returned to take back the mantle. Plus, whatever advancements made to make a permanent pact with Kemuri would be completely destroyed. And then her mind wondered to what Kuroma had told her in private. If Danzo survived, then there were spies amongst Konoha that were leaking information to the man. And said information held important news such as the whereabouts of the Nanabi jinchuriki and plans for the upcoming war.

"Please be wrong, Kuroma-kun." Hinata murmured.

* * *

><p>Within the Village Hidden in Smoke, there were several things that people learned not to do. Strangers were not to sneak up on the young priestess. No one was allowed to talk about the marital status and age of Mei. And recently, no perverted man or woman was allowed to leer at one Haruno Sakura without being placed in a nightmarish genjutsu.<p>

But on this day, eight days after Jiraiya and Ranmaru had been placed in the hospital, there was one thing everyone put on their To Not Do list. Get in the way of one irate Rokudaime Hokage.

"Shishou," Sakura pleaded as she trailed behind the woman, Shikamaru and Neji given up once they entered the hospital. "He's resting. If you go in there and mess with him, he'll be worse off."

Tsunade paused and glared at Sakura.

"Are you going to take the blow for him?" Sakura let out a silent gulp. She was powerful, but an angry and sober Tsuande still scared her shitless. "Didn't think so."

As Tsunade continued down the hall, the other medics did their best to steer clear of her path.

"Shishou, hear me out. How about tomorrow when he'll be-"

"Is it this room?" Sakura winced but nodded. "Good."

Tsunade quickly threw the door opened and spotted Jiraiya's sleeping form on the bed. She took a step towards him before registering the new chakra source in the room.

"I'm surprise he's even alive." The solemn voice of the Shodai Kaibunkage caused Tsunade's breath to hitch. "The wounds and blood loss was bad enough. But his chakra network seemed to be heavily damaged."

"Who did this to him?" questioned Tsunade.

"Nagato." Tsunade's eyes widened as she turned to face Naruto standing near the window.

"What? Jiraiya said he died!" she exclaimed.

"Apparently he's alive and well," Naruto said. "And from what I've been told by Ranmaru, he's coming after me." Tsunade was surprised by how calmly Naruto spoke. "I was going to find him but something came up."

"Something?" Tsunade parroted in confusion.

A cough from Sakura's direction and the two kage turned to look at the medic.

"I'm going to check on Ranmaru. Hopefully his chakra flow is better." Sakura said before exiting the room.

"Baa-chan," Naruto said gaining Tsunade's attention. "Maybe it's best if you rest for a while. The trip from Konoha to Kemuri is quite tiresome and you were already stressed. Rest is the best solution."

"I'll be fine." Tsunade replied.

Tsunade made her way to a chair beside Jiraiya's bed and sat down. She hardly heard Naruto exit the room. Her attention was mainly focused on the bruised man in front of her. It surprised her that unlike herself and Orochimaru, Jiraiya always looked the same whether he was injured or not. He did not rapidly age or wither up like his two teammates when running low on chakra. He preserved his looks the old-fashion way instead of the use of any jutsu.

The granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage sighed heavily. At least the old pervert was still alive. And that was all that she could ask for.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in her office, staring out a window at the village. When she heard of Nagato, it was roughly a year or so ago. She was in a tavern when a few members of Ame came in and began talking about the one who defeated Salamander Hanzo. At the time, she had recently acquired Ibuse and figured that the previous owner of the salamander must have been tough to tame it like she had. And for Nagato to defeat him was no small task.<p>

"You seem worried." Sakura mentally caught her breath. No matter how many times Naruto did so, Sakura would never get used to him appearing out of nowhere at will.

"Ranmaru said that there were six opponents all connected to one user off the battlefield. They were strong enough to maim Jiraiya and Ranmaru, and Jiraiya was in Sage Mode." Naruto stepped beside Sakura and gazed out at the village as she spoke. "Even if you do manage to defeat all six of them, there is still the one hidden that controls them."

Naruto smirked. "Didn't know you were worried."

"Baka!" Sakura called as her fist met his head. As Naruto nursed the growing lump, Sakura crossed her arms. "It's not time for you to be cocky. This guy is bad news. He has the Rinnegan and six men at his control. Not only that, but one of them can summon multiple animals and another that can pull you towards him at will."

"I can't lose." Naruto said.

"Are you sure?" Sakura's voice was low and her eyes avoided his for a moment.

"Even if I have to drag myself back to the village with one arm, I will protect Kemuri during the war." responded the young kage. "And I will avenge Jiraiya and Ranmaru by defeating all Six Paths of Pain."

Sakura looked to see Naruto staring out the window once more, a look of determination on his face. She had only seen that face a few times in her life, yet she knew exactly when she first paid attention to it. During the Chunin Exams when Naruto fought Neji. The normally cheerful expression he had was completely gone until after the match.

A knock caused the pair to turn towards the door. Sayuri entered Sakura's office, her dirks at her sides.

"Sensei, can we train?" Naruto's brows furrowed a bit.

"Sayuri-chan, today is your day with Sakura, isn't it? If you train with me then you won't be strong enough to perfect your new jutsu."

Sayuri growled at his response. "I can't just sit back while Ranmaru gets his ass kicked by some freak from Rain! He is my teammate and an enemy of his is an enemy of mine!"

"Where is Marashu?" Naruto asked calmly, knowing his former student too well to react angrily to her outburst.

"Doing the supply preparation for Mei." Sayuri answered.

"Hmm," the only male in the room said, moving away from Sakura's side to the Hirameki at the door. "Then I guess it's only fair if you do something for war preparations as well, right? Ranmaru went on a mission to spy on Akatsuki and Marashu is doing the supplies." Sayuri nodded. "I think I have something for you to do, but it won't be easy…"

"Tch, you always say that. Just give me the mission." Sayuri responded.

"Perfect your new jutsu before I leave for the meeting in three months." Sayuri's eyes widened. Sakura's estimated time of perfection was around five months, giving Sayuri a month before the war actually started. This gave her half the time to do it! "Unless, you don't think you can do it… I'll have to ask your uncle to do it instead…"

"B-but! There are so many things I have to learn! It'll take months just to do the preparations right!" Sayuri retorted.

Sakura gasped in shock as Naruto knocked Sayuri back with a flick on her forehead, the girl's body hitting the wall across the hall. The pink-haired woman moved quickly to see Naruto standing over Sayuri with a firm look.

"You are my student, Hirameki Sayuri, Kemuri's Black Rose." Naruto told her. "You learned your _**Demonic Lightning**_ kekkei genkai without the help of the elders of your clan. You wield your clan's sacred dirks and you are the rightful heiress of the clan." Naruto crossed his arms. "You will learn this technique so that when you take the mantle as Nidaime Kaibunkage, you will have a signature that people will talk about for generations to come!"

Sakura looked to see Sayuri's breathless expression. She had overheard that Sayuri wanted to be Kaibunkage so that she would finally beat Ranmaru at something.

Sayuri rose to her feet, grabbing her dirks as she did so. Her green eyes showed the little fear that she had right now of her former sensei. Without a doubt in her mind, Naruto could easily best her in combat, but he would never kill her. She strapped her dirks to her side and looked up at Naruto.

"Three months? Be prepared to eat your words Naruto-sensei!" Sayuri called to him.

Naruto shrugged lazily. "Every second you don't do it, I'm winning. Meaning right now."

"I will learn it." Sayuri claimed. "And when I do, I'll beat you for the title Kaibunkage, Naruto-sensei. Watch."

Naruto gave her a nod before Sayuri briskly walked away.

"So… Is she going to be the next Kaibunkage?" Sakura asked.

"I never go back on my word." Naruto answered. "Ranmaru is my protégé and Marashu will probably be the best tracker of his time. But there is something about Sayuri that caught my eye a long time ago. She reminded me a lot like Sasuke." Sakura's brows rose at the statement. "The younger sibling of a prodigy gone wrong. She was hell-bent on learning powerful ninjutsu to kill Gyaku that at one moment I feared that she would be exactly like Sasuke. And then I learned the one hobby that could turn her attention away from Gyaku."

"Training?" Sakura guessed.

"Pranks." Sakura gave an "Ah" in response. "She's a natural at pranks. And gardening and cooking, but she's not too big on becoming a housewife."

"But you put so much of your time in Ranmaru. I figured you would want him to succeed you." Naruto grinned at Sakura's words.

"I've put more time in Sayuri, believe me." Naruto told his former teammate. "As punishment for her pranks, I have Sayuri working in the office with me. She knows exactly where the important archives are. She knows how to conduct meetings and what to assign to what genin squads. She knows the hours of work and leisure. Most importantly, she knows the foreign policies we have with places like the lands of Waves and Demons. Sure, I've spent more time training Ranmaru in becoming a great shinobi, but it takes more than skills on the field to be Kaibunkage. And Mei and I have been schooling Sayuri to learn everything she needs to know to become Kaibunkage. Including fixing her confidence."

Sakura was completely astonished. Mei was in on this as well? Maybe Sayuri was the best candidate in becoming Kaibunkage after all.

"Come, Sakura-chan, it's time for Shiori-chan's lunch." Naruto said. "And I promise, no ramen today. Well, no ramen for me."

Sakura smiled and walked behind Naruto. Though worried about his upcoming battle with Nagato, she was glad that their friendship had returned. Yet something felt different from their previous friendship. It felt like there was more to it now. She wasn't complaining about this feeling, but it just felt new to her.

"But," Naruto's voice registered. "I will have some for dinner."

Sakura laughed quietly. "Sure, Naruto-kun."

* * *

><p>Tobi looked at his collection. They were the Nibi, the Gobi, and the Rokubi. Sasori was in position to get the Ichibi, Kisame was circling around to obtain the Hachibi, Gyaku was heading for the Yonbi, Konan was charged with the Sanbi, Hidan wanted to face the Nanabi again, and Nagato was moving after the Kyubi. Aku would be accompanying Konan and Nagato to Kemuri while Kakuzu will begrudgingly be teamed with Hidan again.<p>

A smirk came on the man's face as he thought about the upcoming war. Forcing enemies to join together will create nothing but chaos amongst his opponents. They will soon turn against one another, giving him exactly what he wanted; anarchy. Smoke and Leaf will be divided, pitting Uzumaki against Senju. That was favorable. Rock, Cloud, and Mist will reignite former rivalries and hatred. Sand and Star, with their lower funds, will be unable to stop their allies from ripping their heads off of one another and defeat the larger Akatsuki, which included Sound and Stone.

The smirk on Tobi's face slowly turned into a scowl at one thought; Uzumaki Shiori. The child was literally the key to all of this. If Naruto is as crafty as they say and Shion could actually see everything that she was rumored to see then they have made a way for all of this to crumble. Shiori was not just a shinobi. She was order. She was peace. She was the anti-Jyubi. Someone who could literally manipulate the forces of Yin and Yang, Time and Space, and the elements to her willing and her father was a sign of that. Naruto, one who could use Yin-Yang to create an army of _**Shadow Clones**_ was also great at Space-Time ninjutsu. He had an affinity of Wind, yet he could still use Fire-based attacks. Minato was good, Naruto was great, but Shiori would be the best.

Tobi's mind turned to a new subject. This one was none other than Uchiha Itachi. Did he give Naruto Shisui's eye? Did he somehow give Naruto the Rinnegan? Or did he just give Naruto secrets to Akatsuki? Whatever Itachi did Tobi knew it would come to haunt him in the future. It was bad enough that Kisame now had insecurities working with new members, but he had to think about whatever Itachi did.

"Father," Tobi placed his orange mask on and turned to the person calling to him. The male clone of Shiori, Shoru, stood in front of him now. His eyes were a light shade of purple, his spiky hair pitch black. He currently wore a high-collared black shirt with the Uchiha insignia on the back with white shorts. "Is it time?"

"Yes my son. First we will obtain the Reibi. And then, you will meet Uzumaki Shiori." Tobi answered.

Shoru's eyes changed into a black Sharingan with a red geometric shape in each that mimicked Shiori's eyes when the girl obtained a vision.

"I will be ready." Shoru said.

* * *

><p>Rin and Shizune stood in front of Sumaru's desk, the Hoshikage reading reports from the two women.<p>

"This is great. Thank you two for your help." Sumaru said. "Soon our medical teams will be good enough to heal physical wounds as well as minor poisons."

"It was our pleasure, Lord Hoshikage." Shizune spoke while holding Tonton in her hands.

"Lord Hoshikage," Akane said coming into his office with a paper in hand. "It's been confirmed. The Kaibunkage will fight against Pain!"

Sumaru's eyes narrowed. "Some days he acts like we're still kids." Sumaru closed his eyes and sighed. "But that's Naruto, I guess."

"Forgive me," Shizune voiced. "But who is this 'Pain' she mentioned?"

"From the reports we've been receiving from Kemuri, we know that Nagato is a Rinnegan wielder who was once taught by Jiraiya." Sumaru explained. "He is also a member of Akatsuki and in charge of capturing Naruto." Shizune gasped at the last piece of information. "When Jiraiya and Ranmaru infiltrated Amegakure no Sato, that is who they ran into. He was strong enough to take them both out."

"And Naruto is going to face them alone?" asked Shizune.

"So it seems." Sumaru responded with a sigh.

"Lady Mei isn't happy. I'm sure of it." Rin stated.

"It doesn't matter. He has made up his mind." Shizune saw Rin shake her head with a quiet breath and realized that Naruto's stubborn ways had not changed much. Sumaru then rose before speaking again. "Akane, has Akahoshi done anything that goes against his probation?"

The redhead woman shook her head. "No. He's been quiet in his apartment, mapping the area out."

"Good." the Fourth Star Shadow stated. "I don't want to have to deal with him and the war right now."

"There is another matter." Akane said. "We are to meet in Kumogakure with the number of Star shinobi who will fight alongside us. The Bear Daimyo has finally agreed on our participation."

"That's great news." The women watched the Hoshikage place his hat on his head.

"Where are you going, Lord Hoshikage?" Akane questioned.

"Regardless of the war," Sumaru said. "I still must make an appearance at the academy today."

Akane nodded as Sumaru neared her at the door.

"Rin-san, Shizune-san, I hope that your progress grows. With Konoha having the best medic and Kemuri having one of the best poison-users, I'm sure you two can help us out a lot."

"We'll do our best, Hoshikage-sama." Rin replied as Sumaru left with Akane. She then sighed. "That Naruto… Always running off to a fight…"

"Is Nagato that powerful?" Rin gave Shizune a shrug.

"Let's pray he isn't stronger."

* * *

><p>Jiraiya opened his eyes to see a pair of purple eyes staring at him.<p>

"Ero-sennin! You're alive!" Shiori said happily.

Jiraiya smiled. "Of course I'm alive. I'm the Great Toad Sage after all!"

"Don't get cocky," Tsunade voiced from her chair against the wall. "From what I hear, it was bad. You're lucky you're even talking now."

Jiraiya slowly sat up in his bed, keeping his face from showing any pain for Tsunade's and Shiori's sake. The small blonde that stood beside his bed smiled wider before climbing to sit on the bed next to him.

"Lady Shiori," Jakken said from the doorway. "Maybe it's best to let Jiraiya-san rest."

"Aw! But he just woke up!" complained the girl.

"She's fine." Jiraiya said. "Where's Naruto at?"

Before Tsunade or Jakken could find a way to answer, Shiori beat them to the punch.

"Daddy went to fight the bad man that put you and Ran-nii in the hospital." she said. "He said, 'All bad men must be punished' and went to do that."

Jiraiya could not help but to laugh at Shiori's imitation of Naruto's voice. His laughter was short-lived however as he looked at Tsunade.

"He went to fight Pain alone, didn't he?" Tsunade nodded at Jiraiya's question. "That isn't good. Sage Mode isn't enough to defeat him. And I had Ranmaru with me. I don't think he has a weakness."

"Every shinobi can be defeated. That is a lesson Sarutobi taught us, remember?" Tsunade said.

Jiraiya exhaled softly. "I wish I knew that weakness. Then I could give Naruto a tip when fighting him."

"Naruto will find a way to defeat him." the Rokudaime spoke. "You must forget who his parents are. Who trained him. Who he is. He won't lose."

"Daddy's the strongest ninja ever!" Shiori added.

Jiraiya smiled. "He sure is Shiori-chan."

As Jiraiya watched Shiori smile, he seriously hoped that Tsunade and Shiori were right. Nagato was not an easy opponent and had the advantage of having six bodies at his control. All in all, if Naruto won, then it would be a large victory for the alliance. But if he lost, then they were all in trouble.

* * *

><p>Mei looked at her leader before nodding.<p>

"I will." Mei said. "Naruto, be careful."

"I will Mei-chan." Naruto said before looking at Sakura.

"If you die," stated the medic. "I will personally resurrect you and kick your ass.""

The statement caused Mei's eyes to widen, though Naruto only kept his smile.

"I'll return Sakura-chan. That's a promise of a lifetime." Naruto was seconds away from taking off before he heard his name called.

"Naruto-sensei!" Sayuri called before she and Marashu came to the gates. "Give him hell Sensei! And if you can, leave a piece of him so we can finish him!"

"Show him the true strength of the Kaibunkage." Marashu said.

Naruto only nodded before taking off.

"You know, Sakura," Mei said. "There is a rumor amongst the jonin and ANBU about the time you have been spending with Naruto off-duty."

Sakura looked at Marashu and Sayuri before looking at Mei.

"Rumors such as?" Sakura asked.

Mei only smirked. "You know."

"Seriously Sakura-shishou, you should stop trying lie. You suck at it." Sakura frowned at Sayuri's words. "We all know about your and Naruto-sensei's relationship. Hell, even Shiori has picked up on it."

"We're not dating!" Sakura proclaimed.

"Sure you're not. And Mei isn't old." Sayuri replied casually.

"Um… Sayuri…" Marashu stated noting the angered looks both women had. "I think this is time for a tactical retreat."

Sayuri barely had time to sink into the ground with her _**Mayfly**__**Technique**_ to dodge the glob of lava shot for her.

"Go to her clan's compound. I'll check for her other hiding places." Mei stated.

"Hai." Sakura responded before the two took off after Sayuri.

Marashu sighed heavily before walking back towards the village. He and Ranmaru had warned Sayuri about calling Mei old. But now she had pissed Sakura off as well. She was as good as dead now.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat in his guarded room, his eyes wrapped in bandages. Kabuto's recent departure to find some help for their upcoming battle rattled him a bit. Kabuto was unstrustworthy, everyone knew that. So it was no surprise that Sasuke wanted someone- anyone- to go find Kabuto and see what he was up to.<p>

"Sasuke-kun," Sasuke turned his head towards the direction he knew Karin was at. "The Akatsuki are going to make their move." Sasuke stayed silent, wanting her to elaborate. "Sasori will go after the Kazekage. Hidan and Kakuzu are going to infiltrate Konoha to get the Nanabi. Kisame is after the Hachibi in Kumo. And Gyaku is going to Iwa to get the Yonbi."

Sasuke frowned. "What about Naruto?"

"Konan and Pain were charged with going to Kemuri to obtain the Sanbi and Kyubi." Sasuke grunted quietly. "Should we help them? They-"

"No."

"But-"

"Naruto can only be defeated by one person, me. Itachi made me see that." the Otokage said. "Akatsuki will soon learn that."

"But wouldn't that be a bad thing?" Karin questioned.

"Regardless of who wins this war, one thing will be sure," Sasuke said. "Konoha will fall and the Uchiha will remain. Period."

Karin nodded, though Sasuke could not see her. It was no secret that Otogakure had little care about the survival rate of their allies. Danzo, Kabuto, and Sasuke were in agreement of that. However, the more allies they had, the likelier Otogakure was to survive this war.

"Is there any word on Danzo's grandson?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai," Karin said. "He will wait until Hinata's carrying her first chid before abducting her."

"Good." Sasuke said. "Her capture will get us through this war. Go make sure that Kabuto's labs are operating according to plan."

"Hai." Karin said leaving the room.

Sasuke sat in silence, thinking about the upcoming war. His intentions were to battle Naruto in Konoha. If anything their battle should destroy most of the village. And whether he killed Naruto or merely defeated him, made no difference. Konoha would fall by Sasuke's hands. Naruto would fall by Sasuke's hands. And in the end, Tobi would fall by Sasuke's hands as well.

* * *

><p>"Konan," The blue-haired woman looked down at the reanimated corpse of her former friend. "Take Aku and head for Kemuri without me. This is where I'll battle the Kyubi."<p>

Konan was shocked to hear this, but flew off to catch up with Aku.

The two of the remaining Uzumaki Clan were to do battle soon and it was going to take place in former Whirlpool Country. The irony of two Uzumaki destroying one another as well as their ancestors' homeland was quickly pushed aside by another more important thought. Nagato would win if all Six Paths of Pain could play their roles correctly and were not destroyed. Yet, Naruto could win if he has truly mastered that technique. And something in Konan's gut told her he has.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So it's a quarter after one in the morning and I finally had time to post this. It's been a busy week and it'll only get busier for me. I really hope you guys can understand that I try to type and post as fast as I possibly can. I do read the reviews and that's one of the complaints that I'm trying to fix for you. A bit of a spoiler alert, next chapter Naruto vs. Pain (hell yeah!) and you'll _probably_ see "that" technique. Though I'm not saying anything else about that. Hopefully that chapter will be up in a week or so. Ciao and thanks for reading!


	27. Arc II Ch XVI

Kaibunkage

**Arc II**

_**Chapter XVI**_

_ "I don't know if I'm actually the Child of Prophecy or not, but I will try to obtain peace as a shinobi and as Hokage. And if I fail, then I will pass on the goal to my son, and he to his son until true peace is achieve. That, sensei, is my dream."_

_ - Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato_

* * *

><p>Inari was angered. His home was being attacked again. But this time, the threat seemed to be less hostile as he gave everyone within the entire village time to escape. One of the strange men explained what was going to happen there real soon though. Uzumaki Naruto, a powerful force to reckon with, was on his way up here to battle all six men. Inari thought the idea was foolish, but then remembered who Naruto was. Naruto did a lot of foolish things that seemed to work to the majority's favor.<p>

"Inari," Inari's eyes trailed to his mother's. Since the death of Tazuna by Dōsame's hands, her eyes held a certain grief that he had not seen since Kaiza died. "We must get to safety soon."

"I'm tired of our home being in the crossfire of war and never being able to defend ourselves." Inari responded.

"I know, but what can you do?" his mother asked.

Inari thought for a moment. His village, his country, was subjected to this kind of things lately. Danzo attempted to use them for the front lines. The Mizukage just rushed through without any regards of boundaries. And Dōsame… That bastard killed Inari's grandfather. And what did Inari do all three times? Nothing. He gave word to Kemuri and let them handle it, despite breaking Wave's agreement with the Hidden Leaf.

Fingering the hat on his head, Inari gave an angered huff that sounded almost like Tazuna. He was tired of being stepped on, trampled on, and walked over. He was done running to Naruto every time something went wrong. It was time to put an end to it.

"It's time to resurrect the ninja of former Whirlpool," Tsunami's eyes widened at her son's declaration. "And turn them into shinobi of Wave!"

Tsunami could only stare at the teenager. Was this really her son or some reincarnation of Kaiza? Was Inari really the next hero of Wave? She didn't know those answers now. But what she did know was that there were two men she had to thank, and blame, for Inari's new dream. They were her dearly-beloved, Kaiza, and one Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sakura watched as Shiori played with one of her friends from the Kurama Clan, Inala. The two girls laughed and giggled, chasing one another around gardens at the Kaibunkage Estate.<p>

"I know that look," Sakura didn't give Tsunade a glance. She hardly cared about what her former mentor was going to say. "It was the same look when he first left."

"I'll be fine, shishou." Tsunade rolled her eyes, something her three escorts, Shikamaru, Neji, and Chojuro, caught.

"You're worried about him." the Rokudaime Hokage stated. "You might as well admit it now. You wouldn't want to end up like me, now would you?"

Sakura remained silent, her eyes watching how happy Shiori looked. The girl always had a smile on her face, regardless of the world going on around her. Yet somehow, Sakura could tell just how sad Shiori was now. Her father's departure was heavy on the young priestess and Mei being swamped by war preparations only added to the grief. Ranmaru was currently unable to stop by due to his injuries, Sayuri was trying to perfect a nearly impossible technique, and Jakken was currently finding the safest spot to hide Shiori during the war where the girl won't be uncomfortable. This left Sakura as Shiori's only trusted guardian at the moment and thus the only one that could make Shiori happy.

"I never knew why you did it." Now Sakura looked at the blonde woman, her brows knitted in confusion. "Why you killed those innocent people back then. Civilians even." Sakura looked to see Shikamaru and Neji was curious as well. "I know you, Sakura. Why would you do that to those people?"

"Pain…" Sakura said quietly. "I wanted them to feel the same way I did. My parents are my parents. Team Seven was my family. And I lost them." Tsunade nodded a bit, understanding what Sakura must have felt. "And at the time, I believed that nothing could cure that pain unless they both returned and lived their dream. Sasuke would kill Itachi and restart the Uchiha Clan. Naruto would surpass Danzo and become Hokage. And that pain inside of me that drove me to do what I did would end."

"Do you still feel that pain?" Sakura flinched before smiling.

"No." Sakura said. "There's a new feeling now." Tsunade raised a questioning brow. "And it's l-"

"Sakura-chan!" Shiori said running to the group, interrupting Sakura's last word. "We're hungry. Can you make some of your special spicy ramen? Please?"

"Of course, Shiori-chan." Sakura said giving the girl a small pat on the head. "Chojuro, could you take them to wash their hands?"

"H-hai," Chojuro replied. "Come on Lady Shiori, Inala-san."

"Come on Ina-chan!" Shiori called before the two girls raced into the large home.

Sakura looked at Tsunade.

"I'm not worried about Naruto returning alive, Tsunade-shishou. I know he will win." Sakura proclaimed. "You of all people should know that the best cure for pain is love."

Sakura disappeared into the estate, leaving Tsunade with her two escorts from Konoha.

"So," Shikamaru said. "Does this mean that you love Jiraiya-san?"

Neji prepared his Byakugan. Not to dodge any blows, but to keep track of Shikamaru's body after Tsunade sent him airborne with a chakra-infused punch. Instead, the blonde just laughed.

"Let's go eat." Tsunade said while still laughing a bit.

Neji and Shikamaru watched their Hokage walk in-between them and into the mansion. The two men just stood there for a brief moment before Shikamaru looked at the clouds with a sigh.

"Naruto is going to fight this Pain, eh? Glad I'm not around to witness it." Neji nodded in agreement. "However, if Naruto does lose, you do know what that means for us, right?"

"I don't think Naruto will lose." said the Hyuga. "Whether it's destined or not, he will return alive."

* * *

><p>The Six Paths of Pain looked around the area. They were currently inside of a village within Wave Country waiting for Naruto's arrival. The sky was covered by heavy clouds, rain pouring over the entire village. He could sense that there were a few of the civilians still escaping, some actually hiding instead, but no Naruto. Not yet at least.<p>

"He lives up to his reputation for never being on time." Deva Path muttered.

Suddenly the six bodies tensed as their target came closer towards them. Soon Naruto stood in front of them in his kage robes, his hat absent from his head. However, he wore a black Smoke hitai-ate around his forehead proudly.

"So you came." Nagato spoke through Deva Path. "I wasn't sure if you were or not." Naruto stood silently. "Do you feel it, Kyubi? Do you feel the tears raining on you? The pain of losing you has already affected the heavens. Your death has already been fortold!"

"I don't know if the heavens are crying for me or with me." The six reincarnated corpses were all confused by his words. "But either way, I will kill each and every one of you. You will all pay for what you did to me!"

"Do you hate us for orchestrating Shion's death?" Naruto growled at the question.

"Yes!"

And with that, the young Kaibunkage charged at the six. Deva Path held his palm towards the blond before using the _**Shinra Tensei**_ to push him away. Naruto crashed into a house, the tension around the area growing in his absensce.

"Good shot." All six paths were thoroughly surprised that Naruto was behind them now. "But now it's our turn!"

From within the rubble of the destroyed house, thousands of Naruto clones shot out and came for the group while the real one came from behind. It was then that the Animal Path sprung into action with multiple hand seals.

"_**Summoning Jutsu**_!"

While Naruto dodged a bird that shot for him, his clones met an assortment of animals, including the demonic dog, a large rhinoceros, and a large panda.

"We got you, you stupid mutt!" Naruto could hear one of his clone's shout. "_**Rasengan**_!"

The attack landed, only for the dog to split four ways where the four clones hit it.

"Ranmaru was right." Naruto said to himself before catching Human Path moving for him. "Shit, which one is this one?"

Backtracking, the Kaibunkage made a hand seal and inhaled. He exhaled a powerful rush of white flames at the attacking man _**(Fire and Wind Release: Searing White Stream)**_. Naruto was certain that the attack would land until a larger man jumped in front of his target and raised his hands. Seeing his attack being absorbed, Naruto noted that this was the Preta Path.

Ending his attack, Naruto grabbed a few of his special kunai and ran for both Preta and Human Path. He spotted the large strange bird coming for him again and tossed one of his kunai in the air before tossing the last three towards the two men. In an instant, Naruto vanished from view, causing the two reanimated men to stare in disbelief. Naruto reappeared in front of the large bird, _**Rasengan**_ in hand.

"Eat this!" Naruto shouted. _**"Rasengan**_!"

The attack landed, or would have landed, but Animal Path dispelled the bird just before impact. Now completely exposed, the Asura Path took its chance, pulling its arm out of its wrist to reveal the plentiful missiles attached to the cord that kept its hand and arm connected. With perfect aim and patience, it fired said missiles at the real Naruto in midair _**(Flaming Arrow Missiles)**_. Using his father's signature _**Hirashin**_ once more, Naruto vanished to one of his other thrown kunai, in-between Human and Preta paths. Grabbing their wrists quickly, Naruto spun and launched the two away from him, their bodies colliding into a food stand down the road.

Naruto only had a second to catch his breath before he felt and saw the large rhinoceros charging for him. Channeling more of his chakra, Naruto held a hand seal before holding his hands in front of him. The large beast charged directly into his _**Space-Time Barrier**_. Once the rhino had been completely absorbed, Naruto pointed above the remaining four paths and summoned the rhinoceros in midair above them. Once more, Animal Path dispelled the creature before summoning against.

"Okay," Naruto said to himself as another clone dispelled. "I can't kill the dog or any other summon. That means I have to take out the one who is summoning them."

"I'm growing bored with these clones." Deva Path muttered. "Fight me Kyubi!"

With that statement, the remaining _**Shadow Clones**_ as well as a few homes were blown away by Deva Path's _**Shinra Tensei**_. This caused Naruto to look at the nine canines, rhinoceros, panda, and the regrouping Six Paths of Pain.

"You're outnumbered, Kyubi." Deva Path announced. The man was angered when Naruto began laughing. "What's so funny?"

Red chakra began to surround the blond man who was still laughing.

"What you called me. Kyubi. I find it funny that you want something, yet you don't even know its name." Naruto said. "If you somehow survive this, I'll tell you. But he won't allow that to happen."

Asura Path took off, using its _**Chakra Propulsion**_ to rocket it across towards Naruto. Behind him the rhinoceros came for Naruto again as well. Naruto stood calmly before acting on the last minute. An orange tail sprouted behind Naruto, slapping Asura Path away from the kage before two more grew in, wrapping around the large rhinoceros and lifting it up.

"It seems as if you've finally tamed your beast." Deva Path noted.

"I wouldn't say that," Naruto said before squeezing the rhinoceros until the beast literally exploded, sending a shower of blood everywhere. "But he likes me a hell of a lot more than you."

With that, Naruto slammed his three tails onto the ground, causing it to quake and trembled greatly. Cracks and fissures raced towards the other five paths while Asura Path attempted to regain its balance after the burning slap from one of Naruto's tails.

"_**Summoning Jutsu**_!" Naruto grunted once he saw the group saved by the large bird.

The kage's attention was then turned towards the demonic dog coming to him, seven of the nine beasts joined together to form one large seven-headed beast while the other two ran towards Naruto at quicker speeds. With a hand seal, Naruto used the _**Smoke Hide Jutsu**_ to cover most of the area in a dark thick cloud of smoke.

"I can't see him." Animal Path stated as the five leaped from the bird and landed on a roof of one of the remaining buildings.

Our of the smoke, the large multiheaded dog and the two smaller, single-headed ones flew out of smoke and collided with buildings and trees around the area. The smoke slowly cleared to reveal Naruto standing on top of Gamabunta, Gamahiro and Gamaken behind him. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu stood in front of their father, while Ma and Pa rested at Naruto's sides.

**"Naruto-boy, using that foul chakra already? You should know better!"** Ma chastised.

"It's good to see you two. You look even younger than last time." Pa rolled his eyes as the compliment worked and his wife's previous anger about Naruto's usage of the Nine-tails's chakra disappeared. "Now, on to business. My opponents have the Rinnegan. I'm sure you know about them."

**"Hey Pops, that's the guy that Ranmaru was after." **Gamakichi stated.

**"I know. Ranmaru used me to escape." **The large Toad Boss responded.

"He's brought back-up." Human Path commented.

Deva Path gave Animal Path a nod, the former Fuuma hopped down into the streets, running through hand seals.

"_**Summoning Jutsu**_!" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Let's go!" he ordered as a large ox charged at the group of toads.

Gamaken leapt for action first, using his shield to slow the large ox down before sending it flying into the air with his sasumata. Gamahiro went after the large ox, slashing it with his blades before landing in front of Gamaken.

"Bunta-san." Naruto said creating a clone.

The large toad nodded before taking his tongue and wrapping it around the clone. The Six Paths of Pain were curious as Gamabunta swallowed the clone before Animal Path spoke.

"Get out of the way!" Animal Path ordered.

Gamabunta fired the clone towards the rooftop that five of the six men stood. The six were completely taking by surprise when the clone collided into the building and exploded _**(Suicidal Toad Bomb)**_.

**"Nice shot Pops."** Gamakichi remarked before a large centipede shot forth from underground, its body wrapping around Gamatatsu.

**"Matsu-kun!"** Ma called. **"Hold still!"**

Before Ma's tongue could slice the large bug in half to free Gamatatsu, the large rhinoceros made its way towards the group, knocking Gamabunta backwards. The large toad recovered quickly, Naruto flipping off in time to protect Ma and Pa.

"Can you guys handle the animals?" Naruto questioned.

**"Go!"** Gamabunta told him, now attempting to shove the rhinoceros backwards.

Naruto nodded before running towards his six opponents. Like before, Human Path and Asura Path came for him as well. Naruto timed his attack perfectly, creating a number of clones before having them spread out. He knew that if he could somehow defeat them by dividing them. He just had to get to the Animal Path first.

"This use of clones is starting to become cliché." Deva Path muttered as the real Naruto ducked and dodged both Human and Asura paths.

Two clones engaged Asura Path and Human Path in close-range combat while Naruto and the other clones continued to attack the main group.

"Come on, Kyubi. Show me your power!" Deva Path said blasting the area with a powerful _**Shinra Tensei**_. To his surprise, Naruto and his clones vanished before being hit. "What…"

"Take this!"

Never in history has Deva Path been struck so hard. Naruto's chakra-shrouded fist buried into his face, sending him rocketing into one of the last few houses in the area. Preta Path moved to absorb Naruto's chakra in a tight grip, only to be stopped by the remaining _**Shadow Clones.**_

"My chance," Naruto said swinging for Animal Path. His swing was stopped by the Naraka Path. "Damn it! Die!"

Naruto swatted the three paths away from him with his tails. His anger was slowly rising, something Kurama commented on in his head. He was not about to be taught a lesson in maintaining composure from the most malevolent biju of all.

A screech caused Naruto's eyes to turn upwards momentarily, seeing the summoned bird dropping its explosive eggs. With a hand seal, Naruto used his _**Space-Time Barrier**_ to absorb the eggs and send them elsewhere. In the distance, small explosions were heard from the eggs being summoned there.

"We're definitely outnumbered…" Naruto muttered to himself before dodging a swing from the Preta Path, who had absorbed the chakra from his clones and dispelled them.

**"Naruto-boy! Look out!"** the call from Ma caused Naruto to glance over his shoulder in time to see the large wave of water moving for him.

Bracing himself, Naruto was hit by the large wave, along with everyone else in the area. He felt his body being pushed away from the original battle field, the debris from the fallen houses and small shops floating along with him. Moving onto the surface, Naruto looked around the now marshy area to see the large toads coming to, Gamahiro and Gamaken still defending themselves from the multiheaded dog, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu fighting off the large centipede, and Gamabunta fighting off the large rhinoceros. Naruto frowned remembering another summoned creature was missing but could not remember it until he could literally feel danger behind him and dodged the large panda's paw.

After flipping back to his feet, Naruto launched a sphere of wind towards the panda _**(Wind Release: Compressed Shockwave)**_. To his surprise, his attack landed, the large bear being sent backwards. His victory was short-lived as another summon, this one being a crustacean of some sort, attempted to grab Naruto from the depths of the waters.

Naruto was able to dodge the attack, only for Human Path to emerge from the waters and grab him in a tight hug.

"Your soul is mine." the man muttered.

Naruto felt his life being completely drained from him. Concentrating as much as possible, he stabbed the Human Path with one of his three formed tails, the man gasping.

"Get off of me!" Naruto shouted slinging him away. Naruto rose on wobbly legs, only for Asura Path to knock him with a powerful uppercut.

The Kaibunkage flipped in the air, thinking that this must be how Neji felt when he used the same tactic years ago. Naruto landed on the water, wiping a bit of blood away from his lips and eyed the paths of Asura, Human, and Preta in front of him. With one feral roar, the young kage slapped the water with two of his tails causing the water to form a massive and powerful tidal wave. The force of his tails slapping along was enough to put a trench in the earth beneath the water.

Naruto knew his attack was going to land, until Deva Path literally appeared from nowhere. The corpse raised his hand and shattered the wave as if it was glass. Naruto watched as a tongue wrapped around Deva Path and he vanished once more.

"What the hell?" Naruto questioned himself before seeing Preta and Human Path on the attack again. Naruto revealed his red trench knives. "Why won't you guys just die?"

Naruto charged at the two with the intent on using his blades to slash their heads off. His charge was delayed as multiple rockets flew for him again. With the skills and grace that he had obtained throughout the years, the blond flipped and twirled around the missiles, making sure to not even be touched by the projectiles. Once that was cleared, he was blasted by a spray of bubbles from the crustacean dodged earlier.

"Damn crab…" Naruto said after being blinded by bubbles.

Naruto regained his vision in time to see the giant crustacean seconds from snapping him in half with a claw. That is until it was halfed by Pa's _**Fighting Tongue Slash**_.

Thankful, the son of the Yondaime Hokage held his two palms upwards in front of him, creating a ball of wind and fire. Combining the two elements by pressing his palms together, he thrust his right hand in front of him, palm towards his opponents, sending a dragon of white flames at the three paths on the water's surface _**(Fire and Wind Release: White Dragon Flame Bullet)**_. As planned, Preta Path emerged to absorb the technique. Naruto formed a _**Shadow Clone**_ underwater, the clone moving quickly and quietly before Human Path disappeared beneath the surface.

"Got him." Naruto said ending his flaming technique with a smirk. His smirk died once he received the information that his clone was dispelled by an invisible attack.

Instead of showing his anger by the failed attack Naruto used the _**Smoke Hide Jutsu**_ once more, trapping his opponents in the thick haze. He used the time to prepare him for the second half of the fight. He felt the three tails slowly disappear meaning he was making great progress at the moment. Yet, with the large bird coming from above and Asura Path moving for him, he knew that he was cutting it close.

**"Naruto-boy, get out of there!"** Ma ordered him as the now six-arm man emerged from the smoke.  
>Asura Path came down on Naruto, intending to smash the young man with all six fists at once. It was quite surprised once Naruto swung one punch at it. One quick and precisive punch had launched the large Asura Path airborne.<p>

"His eyes. They've changed." Human Path noted.

"As well as his chakra." Preta Path added as Naruto leapt for Asura Path, three clones being made in the process.

"U-"

"Zu-"

"Ma-

"Ki!"

As Asura Path was punched and kicked by the clones of theSage Mode jinchuriki, the real Naruto was descending upon him with a heel arched.

"_**Uzumaki Barrage**_!"

Ma and Pa cheered as the kick landed, the result was a huge wave followed by water levels lowering more as another crater was made in the earth beneath it. Naruto landed on the water with his clones, his eyes showing the mixture of Sage Mode and his jinchuriki transformation.

"…" While using Kurama's powers gave him limited empathy due to not being completely bonded with the biju, Sage Mode gave Naruto even more tracking abilities. This allowed him to see the invisible chameleon a few feet behind Human Path. "I can see you now."

Asura Path sprung from the water in attempt to attack Naruto from behind whilst he and his clones were looking elsewhere. However, Naruto with his new speed enhancement quickly spun, adding natural energy to his trench knives. When Naruto finished his slice, he continued his spin and landed a strong kick in Asura Path's chest, the body of the corpse flying backwards while its head flipped into the air before landing on the water. Naruto stopped his spin and glared at where Preta Path and Human Path stood.

**"He killed one!"** Ma exclaimed.

**"But the wrong one."** Pa noted as he saw the other toads struggling with the summoned creatures.

Lightning lit the dark sky above the area as Naruto revealed two eight-pointed shuriken from his pouch and one of his special kunai. Dispelling his clones, Naruto held his weapons in his left hand while holding his right hand high above his head. Preta Path and Human Path watched as a small sphere of rotating wind was created by Naruto. The sphere then appeared to grow into a large Fuuma Shuriken with the sphere being the core of the weapon.

"Let's see you absorb this one." Naruto said before tossing his signature _**Wind Release: Rasenshuriken**_ at the two visible paths.

Preta Path move to do just that while Naruto tossed his kunai towards the Human Path. Holding a hand seal, Naruto used the _**Shadow Shuriken Clone Technique**_ on the kunai, creating thousands in an instant. Human Path moved towards his left, putting more space between him and the others. Naruto inwardly smirked before using _**Hirashin**_, appearing behind Preta Path. The mainly defensive path was having trouble absorbing all of Naruto's first attack and was unable to stop what Naruto did next. Tossing one of his two shuriken at the Human Path, Naruto made the bird hand seal. The Human Path attempting to put space between the blade and himself, but it was futile. Naruto activated his _**Reverse Eight Trigrams Shuriken**_ and absorbed Human Path into an abyss before creating a clone to knock Preta Path away from him.

"Two down…" Naruto said to himself before sighing. He could feel the end of his Sage Mode coming due to the use of both the _**Rasenshuriken**_ and _**Reverse Eight Trigrams Shuriken**_.

Naruto looked towards the other battle to see that the large rhinoceros and centipede had been defeated. The toads were now figuring a way to defeat the plethora of demonic dogs that continued to attack and multiply.

"Hold on guys." said the Kaibunkage before spotting the invisible chameleon moving towards the floating headless body of the Asura Path. "This can't be good!"

Naruto made an attempt to stop them only to be met by the tired, yet still dangerous, Preta Path. The reincarnated body of the deceased Kusa Nin began throwing powerful blows at Naruto. Being the more agile of the two, Naruto was able to duck and dodge all of the blows before throwing one of his own. Preta Path moved its head, seeing the red blade coming for it. However, still being in Sage Mode for the time being, Naruto used the natural energy around him and struck Preta with a blow that knocked it stumbling away from him. While his larger opponent was momentarily stunned, Naruto was able to land a direct punch in the stomach of the Preta Path, sending it further away from him.

Taking in a deep breath, Naruto had a split second to dodge a blast of chakra meant to completely obliterate the Kaibunkage. Thankfully, Naruto was able to use _**Hirashin**_ to dodge and was able to see that the attacker was a revived Asura Path. Behind it stood Naraka Path and a large demonic head being beside it _**(King of Hell)**_.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in thought. "I see… The reason why he hasn't attacked me much is because his ability is to heal the others." The kage smirked a bit. "That would sure come in handy instead of hearing Rin-chan or Sakura-chan tell me how reckless I am."

Pushing his humor aside, Naruto fired two _**Compressed Shockwave**_ spheres at the Naraka Path. Naruto noted at his opponent barely dodged them both, it being the slowest of all the paths. With that in mind, Naruto pushed to eliminate Naraka Path. However, he was interrupted by the six-armed Asura Path. Weaving and dodging the strikes of blades and drills, Naruto spun around the reincarnation. With a clear shot at the back of its head, Naruto was prepared to decapitate the being again only for the head of Asura Path to turn, revealing a more angered face.

"Holy-" The initial shock took more time than needed and the blond was swatted away by one of Asura's mechanical arms.

Naruto rolled on the water's surface, quickly rolling to his feet and sliding a few more yards to a complete stop. He panted, realizing that Sage Mode had now ended due to him using a temporary shield of natural energy to cushion the blow he took from the Asura Path. With only a minute to catch his breath, Naruto was put into another taijutsu battle with Preta Path, avoiding being touched by the chakra-absorbing being.

The taijutsu battle proved as tough as Ranmaru said it would due to Naraka Path keeping track of Naruto's movements. This allowed Preta Path to be able to dodge a blow, even from its blind side. Playing to his strengths, Naruto created a _**Shadow Clone**_ that instantly dragged Preta Path underwater before tossing another of his special kunai towards the Naraka Path.

With his mastery of the _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_, Naruto summoned a clone at the marked kunai instead of teleporting there himself. The move caused Naraka Path to backtrack, the remaining Six Paths of Pain being thrown off by Naruto not transporting himself. The brief moment was enough for Naruto to mentally connect with his second of three remaining clones at Mount Myōboku to dispel and transfer the natural energy to him while he was still.

Powerful arms grabbed Naruto and he felt chakra leaving his body.

"You again…" the kage muttered beneath his breath. "You want my chakra? Then take it!"

Asura Path dispelled the clone before turning to see what was going on. Slowly but surely, the Preta Path's arms and face were turning into a toad-like creature.

"He's turning to stone…" Animal Path stated, safely hidden in the chameleon along with Deva Path.

Naruto looked down to see several cuts and openings on the hands of the Preta Path and realized that his _**Rasenshuriken**_ did more damage than he thought. Soon the hands became completely stone as well as the rest of the man. Breaking free of the grasp, Naruto landed a spinning roundhouse kick to the side of the statue's face, completely shattering it.

"Like I said," the Kaibunkage stated. "Two down." Naruto's eyes scanned the area until he found the invisible chameleon. "Now on to you."

Naruto removed his dirty, blood-stained robe, letting it float on the water for a moment before sinking.

"Kurama! Let's go!" Naruto shouted before sprouting six golden tails, the color differentiation from earlier coming from his blend of Sage Mode.

Naruto ran towards the invisible chameleon, now running on all fours. He spotted Asura Path using the chakra propulsion in his feet to interrupt Naruto's attack on the slower chameleon. Using a tail, Naruto executed the _**Great Breakthrough **_causing a strong gust of wind to push the Asura Path backwards. Now with a clear shot, Naruto used a simple _**Shushin**_ to move behind the chameleon and grab its tail. The chameleon's snake tail and focused more of the Kyubi's chakra there. He listened to the snake hiss in agony as he was literally burning it with a simple touch.

Deva Path and Animal Path moved out of the creature's mouth seconds before Naruto sent it flying into the air. Deva Path and Animal Path watched as Naruto vanished with _**Hirashin**_ again. They looked around only to receive visual of him from the large drill-beak bird and chameleon. He was in the air, drilling the chameleon with a _**Giant Rasengan**_ from above it. The chameleon's body shot for the marsh beneath it, Naruto continuing to push his attack into its back. The two collided into the ground, the water receeding more as another crater was made. Once Naruto rose, the water was now at his ankles, the splits in the earth that were draining the water now seen.

"Nowhere to hide." Naruto said forming a _**Rasenshuriken**_ above him. "And this time I'm going to make sure you can't summon anything else!"

Deva Path and Animal Path prepared to dodge the attack, already analyzing it from earlier. If it hit, there was no way they would survive. Animal Path's eyes widened once the Asura Path picked up on clones of Naruto appeared behind him. While Deva Path was able to dodge the _**Shadow Clone**_ attempted to grab him, Animal Path was not so lucky.

"Eat this!" Naruto shouted throwing his attack towards Animal Path.

Naruto was slightly peeved when Asura Path was able to sling Animal Path out of the way, taking the attack itself. But with Animal Path in the air, calling its large bird for assistance, Naruto tossed his second eight-pointed shuriken towards it and held the bird seal. Activating the _**Reverse Eight Trigrams Shuriken**_, Naruto was more than pleased once Animal Path and its summoned bird was absorbed by the attack.

Deva Path looked around as the multiheaded dogs disappeared along with the other down summons that the Animal Path had conjured up. Naraka Path moved behind Deva Path, the two staring at the panting Kaibunkage.

"You manage to take down four of us. That is impressive." Deva Path stated. "Jiraiya hardly managed one."

Naruto growled deeply in anger. Due to Deva's voice, it was hard to tell if he was mocking Jiraiya or congratulating Naruto. Regardless, the statement still pissed Naruto off.

**"Naruto-boy,"** Ma said hopping onto his shoulder and then yelping in pain. **"Ouch! Do you think you should be blending the fox's chakra with natural energy like that? It could kill you!"**

** "Quit whining. He needs the boost if he's going to beat this Pain."** Pa responded on Naruto's right shoulder, Ma occupying the kage's left one. **"I hope you have an ace up your sleeve because this one won't go down easily."**

"I do. But I need you two to get away from me when I do it. I don't want you hit in the crossfire." replied Naruto.

The two toads nodded before wishing him luck and dispelling along with the other injured toads.

"This 'ace' of yours," Deva Path said. "Is it what Itachi gave you? Do you really possess the eyes of a god?"

Naruto chuckled, taking off his shirt to reveal the seal on his stomach.

"You wish." Naruto said holding his left hand up, his fingers letting off a bright white aura. "_**Seal of the Nine Tomoe: Unseal**_!"

Naruto took his left hand and slammed it against his father's _**Eight Trigrams Seal**_ that was used to contain the Nine-tailed Fox. The two remaining Paths of Pain were curious when Naruto removed his hand, his seal glowing now with nine tomoe amongst the swirl. The patter of the tomoe made both paths' eyes widened.

"The Jyubi…" Naraka Path muttered.

"Itachi gave me his memories, his knowledge, and most importantly, his Yin chakra." Naruto said, his chakra rising more and more. "But above all, he gave me the opportunity to use this technique without fail! _**Susanoo**_!"

The large exo-skeleton rose around Naruto, it being a light grayish color. The "helmet" that Naruto's _**Susanoo**_ wore resembled that of a fox's skull, shading most of its face but its two yellow eyes. In its right hand, it held a large shield-like mirror. The mirror bore the pattern of Itachi's _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_ on it. In its left, it held a long dark chain. The large guardian deity gave out a roar that resembled that of the Kyubi's.

"So… Itachi's last act of betrayal was giving you the ultimate technique of an inferior eye." Deva Path said holding his hands out towards Naruto. "It won't make a difference! _**Shinra Tensei**_!"

Naruto covered and braced himself. This one was more powerful than the earlier ones the Deva Path used, and Naruto's body was in more pain than it needed to be. Using Kurama's chakra still burnt every now and again, but adding natural energy and the two forces battled within himself as much as he used them to battle others. That, plus using _**Susanoo**_, a technique that harmed his body by itself, caused him more agony.

This was going to hurt.

Naruto actually felt his feet rise off the ground a bit, sliding backwards even with _**Susanoo**_ in play. Once the attack was over, there was a large trench in-between Naruto and the two remaining paths being filled with mud, water, debris, and blood.

"My turn!" the kage said before the exo-skeleton tossed the chain in its right hand towards Deva Path.

Attempting to rest after the extraneous push, Deva Path jumped backwards as much as possible. Yet, the chain was still coming. Before all hope was lost for the path, Naraka Path jumped in the way, the chains wrapping around his body instantly and clinging to his flesh.

Naruto growled. He was getting tired of the others protecting Deva Path from his attacks. He soon realized that Naraka Path was the one that revived the Asura Path earlier, and thus, more important in winning the battle. Having his _**Susanoo**_ pull Asura Path towards it, Naruto's eyes went from the blood red it was to a pure white as he tilted his head back, mouth opened. Deva Path was confused by this until he saw the large manifestation now had a sphere of- what appeared to be- chakra forming at its mouth. When Naraka Path was a few inches from the mouth of _**Susanoo**_, it was blasted by a powerful beam of chakra _**(Tailed Beast Ball)**_.

Deva Path watched the power fade, the area around Naruto completely sunk from the pressure of the attack. As for the Naraka Path, not even its cloak survived the attack. It was completely obliterated. Then Deva Path saw something that piqued its interest. Naruto's _**Susanoo**_ was now decaying a bit, the "skin" on its arms melting away.

"I see." Deva Path said before clapping his hands together.

Naruto, despite growing tired with the strain on his body, still shot his chain out for Deva Path. Deva Path moved, dodging the chain and running towards Naruto. Seeing this, Naruto put the shield of his _**Susanoo **_in front of him. Deva Path stopped as he saw his reflection become surrounded by darkness and a red moon.

"That's right," Naruto said with a small grin. "I can't do genjutsu, but this mirror puts my opponent inside of one, as soon as their eyes meet their reflection."

"…" Naruto was pleased that the Deva Path was frozen. He could now put this fight away. "You're an idiot." The blunt statement made Naruto angry. One, because none of the Six Paths of Pain seemed like the type to use that language, and two, well, because his opponent just called him an idiot. "The Rinnegan is an advance form of the Sharingan!"

Naruto was stunned at that revelation. Itachi had stated that only blood-relatives could break _**Tsukuyomi**_. Since Naruto gained this power through Itachi, that meant that Nagato, the wielder of the Rinnegan, must be of Itachi's family line.

"Now Kyubi, prepare to lose." Naruto was brought back to reality as the Deva Path released the black sphere in-between his hands in the air above Naruto _**(Chibaku Tensei)**_.

Naruto was slight confused until he felt the gravitational pull coming from the small black sphere. He began to slide, trying to keep his footing as the earth around him began to fly towards the sphere. Naruto realized that the sphere was compressing the debris and large pieces of land into a larger sphere. Trees were soon uprooted and pulled into the ball, making Naruto compare this into a formation of a small planet of some sort. His body began to give out to the pull, unable to just stand any longer. And just when he thought he could somehow pull through, the ground that he stood on rose into the air and pressed him into the large globe.

Before a large tree obscured his vision, Naruto spotted an abonormally large and thick tree in the distance. He remembered what Ranmaru said and let out a quiet laugh. Ranmaru said that he knew that the bodies were being controlled through the rods. Now Naruto knew how. The six bodies and summons only had two things in common; the Rinnegan and the piercings. The Rinnegan gave them shared vision, but the piercings controlled them. That meant that they were actually chakra receivers, and like any good receiver, the source had to be at a high enough point for better transmission.

"Son of a bitch…" Naruto muttered, coming to terms that finding Nagato and killing him would have been much easier than killing all six paths.

And then, he was crushed by several trees and pieces of earth.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it… I failed…" Naruto muttered to himself, lying on the floor in front of Kurama's cage. "Kurama… Forgive me…"<p>

The fox growled. **"You baka. You aren't dead yet, but you will die if you don't move!"** Naruto ignored the fox's rant for a moment. **"I will not die by this man's hands!"**

Naruto sat up. "What can we do? _**Susanoo**_ failed. Sage Mode failed. Even your chakra failed." Kurama's eyes narrowed. "We're stuck."

**"If you die now, Shiori is doomed for."** Naruto's head dropped. **"I honestly don't care too much for your daughter, but if that's the only way I can restore your will, then so be it. Fight for Shiori!" **Naruto slowly rose. **"Damn it Kit! Shion died due to this bastard! Shiori was kidnapped by Akatsuki! They want to enslave me!"**

Naruto laughed a bit. "Your well-being has always been your ulterior motive, hasn't it?" Naruto then looked up at the large nine-tailed beast. "Thank you, Kurama."

With that, Naruto began to focus his chakra to his remaining two clones at Mount Myoboku. He may have ran out of ideas and his body still hurt like hell, but for the sake of Shion and Shiori, as well as his village and the others affected by Akatsuki, he would not give up until Nagato and all Six Paths of Pain were defeated.

* * *

><p>Moving closer towards Nagato's locataion, Deva Path could feel more chakra. That was great considering that this was nowhere near the power of the Sage of Six Paths.<p>

"The Kyubi is defe-"

Before the corpse could finish the statement, a hole appeared on the side of its small replica of the moon. Deva Path actually sneered at the sight of Naruto slowly pulling himself out. He could sense that Naruto had gone into Sage Mode, the new and powerful chakra being too familiar to Nagato.

"Give up!" Deva Path called.

Naruto glared down at the man before the right arm of _**Susanoo**_ formed around his right arm. Holding his arm forward the chain of his _**Susanoo**_ shot for the ground and dug deep beneath the ground. Using this chain, Naruto formed the left arm of his _**Susanoo**_ without shield and began to pull himself out of the sphere.

"Why?" Deva Path let out. "Why won't you die?"

The only response Deva Path received was Naruto throwing a kunai before performing the _**Shadow Shuriken Clone Jutsu **_on it. The array of kunai sprayed everywhere, some sticking to the sphere and others falling onto the ground.

"You will die!" Deva Path said holding both palms out towards Naruto. "_**Shinra**_**-**"

"_**Rasengan**_!"

It happened in a split second. Naruto had used a mixture of his _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ and _**Hirashin**_, summoning the clone behind his opponent and striking it with a well-sized _**Rasengan**_. This caused the large sphere to deteroiate, large chunks of rock, full grown trees, and other harmful debris falling around the area.

The clone dispelled, while the real Naruto moving towards the down, but not dead, Deva Path.

"You asked why I couldn't die," Naruto said forming a _**Rasenshuriken **_in his right palm. "It's quite simple really. I promised someone special to me that I would return alive and I never go back on my word." Using his left hand, Naruto hoisted the man into the air. "This is the end for you."

Naruto tossed the Akatsuki member into the air before throwing his attack after him. When the two met, Naruto simply turned around and began running towards the place he knew Nagato was sure to be.

It was time to confront the man behind the pain.

* * *

><p>All six paths destroyed by one man. All of his weapons defeated by a larger one. A god defeated by a mere mortal.<p>

"Nagato!" Nagato was not surprised that Naruto had found him. It almost seemed destined that he would. "You bastard! Do you know that hell you put me through? And for what? For your damn insane ideas?"

Nagato looked at the blond who was still in Sage Mode.

"To think," Nagato said weakly. "We, members of the Uzumaki Clan, would destroy our ancestors' home."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Damn it! I don't care!" Naruto came to the man and literally ripped him from the machine he was attached to. "You killed the mother of my child!"

"Your and Shiori's deaths will make for a better world." This angered Naruto to the point that his left hand moved around Nagato's neck, choking him. "Peace… Can only… Be obtained… When the world… Can understand… Each other through… Pain…"

Naruto hesitated for a moment. Sasuke, Haku, Gaara, Ranmaru, he connected with them through one thing; pain. The pain of being alone and not having someone to count on. The pain of being hated for some unknown reason. It was the only reason he could understand them and their actions. So maybe Nagato was speaking some truth.

Then his mind turned to a certain pink-haired girl. Despite her always calling him some harsh name growing up, she, unlike every other Uchiha fan-girl, always called him by name. Of course she said "Naruto-baka" but it was better than Ino and the others. They hardly said his name unless completely pissed at him. And now that pink-haired girl had turned into a woman who radiated the same amount of beauty with ten-times the strength. No amount of pain could put him and Sakura on the same page, mainly because they acted two different ways. Naruto could take someone muttering the word demon under their breath or comment his failure on bringing Sasuke back. Sakura would go into a rage if anyone mentioned her forehead. But love… Love is where they connected.

"You're wrong." Naruto said, his grip loosening. "Peace can be obtained through something else. I should know personally as I am the Kaibunkage, a leader of a village formed by pain. People fled their native village for various reasons and came to Kemurigakure in hopes for a new life." Using his right hand to touch his hitai-ate, Naruto continued. "It wasn't pain that keeps us bonded. It's the passion and devotion we have for our village! It's the friendship and bonds we built with other clans and families that came to our home! It's our love that unites the Hidden Smoke and helps us rise above the pain!" Nagato's eyes widened. Love to conquer pain? How foolish. His love for Konan only brought him more pain knowing that she would never look at him like she did Yahiko. "Do you understand that, Nagato? Pain gives two strangers an understanding of each other, but a bond can turn a random civilian, a village pariah, and a member of one of the noblest clans into one single family."

"You lie!" Nagato shouted angrily. "I have loved one for years and all that was returned was pain!"

Naruto chuckled. "I guess we're not so different then, huh? I guess that can only come from being the student of that perv, Jiraiya."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto grinned.

"Her name is Haruno Sakura. I've loved her for years, even to the point where Shion could not truly replace her in my heart." explained the young kage. "I've experienced much pain from her during my life, physical and emotional, but I've always continued loving her."

"Why?" Nagato asked completely curious.

"Because the thought of her loving me one day was enough to heal any pain. And the thought of her waiting on my return to the village along with my daughter and friends is enough for me to bear any pain you can dish out." Naruto removed his right hand from his forehead and formed a _**Rasengan**_. "I'm sorry it had to come down to this, but your death is part of my promise to Shion. I will kill every member of Akatsuki for her death and the kidnapping of my daughter. You are no different."

Nagato did not even try to fight it, accepting his death to a superior fighter seemed fitting. It was the first time in a long time that he has actually felt physical pain. Fortunately and unfortunately, he knew that it would be his last time. Still, he had to smile a bit. Naruto was strong enough to break one cycle and actually end up with the woman he loved unlike Nagato and Jiraiya. Maybe he was strong enough to break the cycle of hatred?

Naruto laid Nagato's corpse on the ground and stared down at the man. He bent to close Nagato's eyes and said a silent prayer. Rising to his feet he looked inside the base inside of the large tree and sighed heavily.

"Time to go home."

With that, he vanished using _**Hirashin**_.

* * *

><p>Sakura watched Shiori sleep peacefully. Despite her whining about not taking a nap, once Shiori actually stopped running around with her friend, she was out like a light. A smile came on Sakura's face for a moment before she registered a new chakra. Spinning around, she saw the bruised and battered Naruto standing with a smile. On instinct, she moved to hug him. Well, more like she threw herself at him and hoped he caught her. Unfortunately the two ended up on the floor with Sakura still embracing him.<p>

"Naruto-kun…"

No other words were shared by the two as Naruto held her until he eventually passed out. He was glad that instead of Nagato, the last thing he saw before blacking out was a smile on Sakura's face. Like normal, it cured all sources of pain that he was previously feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Honestly, there is something missing with this fight scene, I just don't know what it is yet... Oh well, here's the latest chapter. Hope you liked it and review.


	28. Arc II Ch XVII

Kaibunkage

**Arc II**

_**Chapter XVII**_

_ "Even after years of retirement, a shinobi can never truly wash the blood from his hands."_

_ - Marashu_

* * *

><p>Konan stood on a cliff, the mountain she was on being west to Yozora Town.<p>

"I can no longer feel his chakra." Konan said to Aku, who stood behind her. "Nagato…"

"Naruto is a powerful opponent. If he were to ever find my real body, I would lose my advantage and life." Aku said. "Should we continue on and obtain the Sanbi?"

Konan's amber eyes narrowed. "You obtain the Sanbi. I have a new target." Aku's brow rose in question. "Go!"

Aku hesitated a moment before going towards Kemuri. He knew something was off by the way Konan spoke.

As for Konan, she glared towards the direction of the hidden village of Ash Country. Yahiko was gone and now so was Nagato. Her friends… Her family… Her loves… Gone. First, it was Hanzō who had to pay for the death of Yahiko. Now it was Naruto who was at fault for this anger inside of Konan. And while she knew that she could not defeat Naruto, nor would she be able to get near Shiori without the girl noticing her, she did know one way to get even with Naruto.

Killing one Haruno Sakura.

* * *

><p>Sakura stared down at Naruto's sleeping form and sighed quietly. She remembered beating herself up after Naruto left for not being by his side after the failed Sasuke Retrieval mission. She wouldn't make that same mistake twice.<p>

Blue eyes opened weakly, and for a moment Sakura could actually see the pain flash through his body.

"Hey." Naruto said hoarsely.

"Hey," replied the smiling medic. "Tsunade-shishou is pissed at you, as you can already tell. But she's happy that you're okay."

"My body feels like it's on fire." Sakura nodded. Sage Mode, the Kyubi's chakra, and _**Susanoo**_ were a deadly mix for any user. The fact that Naruto could do so and survive was by all means an incredible feat. "Where's Shiori-chan?"

"She's at school." The frown on Naruto's face caused Sakura to smile. She knew his next question. "You've been out a full day." Naruto groaned and attempted to sit up, only for Sakura to place a hand on his chest, keeping him from doing so. "Rest Naruto. We have everything under control."

The Kaibunkage raised a brow. "Everything?"

"Yes," Sakura said. "Mei is taking her role as temporary leader while you're resting. Meantime, Kazudan is overseer of the war preparations. I've made sure that our medics within Yozora Town are well prepared with medicines, and Jakken is still looking for a safe house for Shiori. Both Ranmaru and Jiraiya are walking. They're not at a hundred percent, but enough to walk around the hospital with Tsunade-shishou's word. Well, Jiraiya has to get Tsunade's word…"

"But I can't lie in bed all day! I'm the Kaibunkage! I have things to do and papers to sign and-"

"Bed." With one simple word, Naruto felt his body and mind come together on one simple solution. Stay in bed to avoid the pain Sakura's eyes were promising if he attempted to do otherwise. "That includes _**Shadow Clones**_."

"You're just like Mei-chan." Naruto muttered while closing his eyes.

"I heard that." Naruto groaned loudly. "You should be happy that Sakura took such great care of you without sending you to the hospital. The last thing we need is another one of your disappearing acts."

Naruto opened his eyes to see Mei and Sakura standing side-by-side. While he was pleased that whatever spite that was previously between the two had vanished, he feared at what they could accomplish together. In other words, while Mei and Sakura were dangerously scary separate, he feared at what they could force him to do when they work with each other. First they would keep him in bed. Then, he would be forced to wear more formal clothing at meetings. And then the lack of ramen…

He shuddered at the last thought.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" Mei asked.

"No…" said the kage. "I just want to know about the preparations. Has Guren finally caved in?"

"Yes." Naruto was actually surprised at Mei's words. "As soon as you're completely healed, we will begin training Yukimaru in using the Sanbi's power."

Naruto inhaled deeply before smiling.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>Who would ever want to be Hokage? That was Kakashi's initial thought as he was made temporary leader while Tsunade was away. All the complaints and paper work really cut into his reading time. And then there was Guy who knew where he was at all times of the day; the office. Huffing, Kakashi attempted to return his thoughts to the latest edition of the Icha Icha series, but of course someone had to come in at that very moment.<p>

And with a stack of papers too…

"Hatake-san," Kakashi raised a brow at Shikaku. He really wanted to shove a _**Thousand Years of Death**_ up the man's ass for refusing the job Kakashi was currently doing. "We've received a message from Kemuri. The Kaibunkage has defeated Pain."

"…" Shikaku has always known Kakashi to be a little hard to read, but this was something different. The man seemed to be in a frozen state. "…Is that it?"

Shikaku was nearly floored. "I thought you would have a different reaction."

"You thought I, Naruto's teacher, would be shocked at his growth and progress? What kind of teacher would I be if I was?" Kakashi's response seemed slightly logical, though not completely. "Naruto defeated Pain is something quite predictable because for him doing the unpredictable is what he's known to do best. Therefore, predictable. Got it?"

"…" Shikaku stood processing Kakashi's words.

"Is there any word from Hoshi or the other villages?" questioned the temp Hokage.

"Uh, yes. The Raikage has asked for a full list of interrogation and medical staff prior the meeting." Shikaku answered.

Kakashi sighed. "Hopefully Lady Hokage will be back before then."

"I doubt that." Shikaku said laying the stack of papers on the Hokage's desk. "You have to have these organized soon."

Kakashi eyed the stack on the desk. Had this been any living enemy, one _**Lightning Blade**_ would have done the trick. But no… This was the dreaded paperwork. This was the only enemy of the Shodaime that was still around today. And no amount of jutsu would ever destroy the cursed fiend.

"Hatake-san," Kakashi brought his visible eye up to slightly glare at Shikaku. "With the Nanabi within the village walls, we should prepare for any and all attempts by Akatsuki. Should we take any extra precautions now that Pain is dead, like change the location of the jinchuriki?"

"We can't." Kakashi said. "Our orders were simple. Wait for the meeting in Kumogakure and take her to the jinchuriki of the hachibi and Naruto. Until then, we will have to keep an eye out for anything and anyone suspicious and take them out as quickly and quietly as possible. The last thing I need is for Lady Hokage to return and the civilians are running around screaming in fear."

"With Akatsuki, doing it quickly and quietly will be a lot harder than it sounds." Shikaku said.

Kakashi nodded. "True. But we know that Pain is dead, as well as Deidara who died at the meeting. Asuma and I took out Kakuzu and it has been revealed that Sasuke has killed Itachi. With what we know, that leaves Hidan of Takigakure, Kisame of Kirigakure, Sasori of Sunagakure, and Zetsu. And from what I've gathered, Zetsu isn't a fighter as he was easily handled when he interfered at the Kage Summit."

"You're forgetting one." Kakashi frowned at Shikaku's words. "Tobi."

The name seemed to strike a nerve in the Copy Nin. When Tobi had interrupted the summit, he had spoken of another weapon, his "son". He was the combination of an unnamed Uchiha, an unnamed Senju, and Uzumaki Shiori. While Kakashi could only guess at the power one gained from combining genetic materials from a Senju and an Uchiha, Uzumaki Shiori has become a common subject amongst the lands. Naruto's demonstration with Gaara was enough to spark a lot of conversation at the Kage Summit. So this left him with one simple question:

Who could stop this "son" of Tobi?

* * *

><p>Sakura watched as Sayuri attempted to perfect her new technique. While Sayuri was far from succeeding, the teenager was far from giving up as well.<p>

"Are you ready to take a break?" Sakura asked.

Sayuri nodded. "Yes… Shishou…"

Sakura watched the purple-haired teen sit down beneath a tree at Team Naruto's training grounds. She smiled as Sayuri grabbed a scroll at her side and began reading. Sayuri was determined to prove Naruto wrong and learn it before the meeting.

"Sakura-shishou," Sakura looked at the jonin. "You care for Naruto-sensei, don't you?"

The completely random question caused Sakura to sputter for a moment before gathering herself.

"He is my teammate and an old friend." Sayuri rolled her eyes.

"Duh. But that has nothing to do what I meant!" Sayuri snapped back. "I meant you like him as in more than a friend, like him."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "You know I don't necessarily like talking about my personal feelings Sayuri."

"Well how else do you explain your complete disregard on taking him back to Konoha?" questioned Sayuri. "Remember when we met, shishou? You beat me and Yukimaru and he was using the Sanbi's power. You were so determined to speak to Naruto-sensei so you could talk him into going back to Konoha that you eventually fought him. But that didn't work, like we all knew." Sakura huffed. She really did not want to hear about her failures. "So what changed? Why don't you have the same ambitions anymore?"

Sakura stared at the teenager for a moment. She really did not want to explain her personal feelings for Naruto but realized that Sayuri would probably figure it out sooner or later. Despite not being the brightest of the Kemuri shinobi, Sayuri was not the dumbest.

"You will understand one day that the things that matter most to you are normally the one baka you can't seem to get rid of." spoke Sakura calmly. "And if you're lucky and said baka never leaves you for whatever reason, try not to be so much of a pain to him, okay?"

Realizing that that was as close to answering the question as possible, Sayuri only nodded. Sayuri then turned her attention to a single falling leaf that looked particularly odd compared to the others. Her eyes focused on it before widening.

"Sakura! Look out!" And with that, multiple explosions ignited throughout the forest.

* * *

><p>Naruto paused in his eating, something that Tsunade found odd. Naruto not eating ramen was akin to Jiraiya walking passed an onsen and not peeking inside to see the women. Though not impossible, it was just really rare.<p>

"What was that?" Naruto said quietly to himself, yet loud enough for Tsunade to hear.

"Sakura said she was going to train Sayuri, didn't she? I'm sure Sayuri just said the wrong thing." Tsunade said. Naruto was quiet for a moment before rising from his chair. "Naruto, you can't go out there. Even if it is something serious you'll just injure yourself more."

"…" Naruto stood quietly, hating the fact that the window in the kitchen faced away from his training ground. "Sorry Baa-chan."

"Na-" Before Tsunade could finish, he had used his father's signature technique and vanished from view. Tsunade sighed heavily. "Stubborn brat…"

* * *

><p>Sakura glared at her opponent while Sayuri stood behind Sakura with her daggers ready.<p>

"So, we finally meet." Sakura frowned at the woman's words. "You don't know me, but I know all about you, Sakura of the Salamander."

"What do you want?" asked Sakura.

"Pain… I want him to feel the same pain that I do!" Konan shouted sending thousands of slips of paper towards Sakura.

Sakura quickly made the appropriate hand seals and exhaled a blast of fire at the sheets _**(Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)**_. The two attacks collided, and surprisingly, Konan's _**Paper Shuriken**_ held up against the fire attack. Realizing that Konan's attack could outlast hers, Sakura ended her technique and dodged the paper weapons that stuck into the ground where she was.

"I don't know what your problem is," Sakura said. "But you're starting to piss me off!"

"I'm just getting started!" Konan replied creating a large circular blade of paper above her. "This is for Nagato!"

Konan launched her _**Paper Chakram**_ at Sakura. The pink-haired woman dodged the attack before quickly moving for Konan. She honestly had no idea why Konan was attacking her, seeing as Naruto defeated Nagato on his own. If Konan should be angry at anyone, it should be Nagato's killer.

Sakura was seconds away from dodging Aku's surprise attack from the trees, but a certain flash of blond made her continue her pursuit on Konan.

"Sensei!" Sayuri shouted.

Aku stood and watched Konan's chakram head for Naruto. The kage only caught it in his hand, slightly wincing when the large wheel embedded itself into his left palm. Summoning a small bit of chakra, he formed a _**Rasengan**_ and destroyed the weapon.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" Sakura yelled after flipping away from an array of _**Paper Shuriken**_.

"It looks like I'm saving you." Naruto said with a small smile.

Konan spotted the back of the Shodai Kaibunkage and created two more _**Paper Chakram**_. She slung her attacks at Naruto, knowing that he did not have the chakra to deflect them like the first one. Naruto looked over his shoulder, seeing the attacks coming and took in a deep breath before using _**Hirashin**_ once more.

"Where'd he go?" Konan asked changing the direction of her attack to go after Sakura.

Sakura dodged the two wheels and created a _**Shadow Clone**_ to divert Konan's attack before using her _**Prepared Needle Shot**_ to fire two senbon needles at the paper-user. Konan caught this and dodged with ease.

"Look at you," Konan hissed spitefully. "You allow him, a weakened man, to come to your rescue while I must fight alone." Sakura noticed that Aku had left and began to think of Shiori's current location. "You are nothing!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Tell me again why I have to kill you?"

Konan held her hands into the air, hundreds and thousands of slips of paper fluttering above her.

"Your Kaibunkage killed Nagato! Now I want him to feel the same pain that I do when I kill you!" Konan shouted.

Sakura saw that the sheets of paper coming for her. Activating her _**Yin Seal Release**_, Sakura used the extra chakra to jump onto a branch that would not have been accessible with one jump without her seal. She saw a few slips of paper land on the bark of the tree and ignite, causing her to realize that the slips were all paper bombs.

"This isn't good." Sakura said hopping into another tree while dodging the slips of paper.

Figuring she had to do something to dodge the explosives, Sakura made a few hand seals before muttering to herself.

"That's not going to help!" Konan called as her paper bombs moved closer for Sakura.

Soon, Sakura's body was incased in a pink rose bud, several pink petals fluttering around the area. Konan frowned for a moment. Did Sakura really think she could win with such a simple genjutsu?

"Kai." Konan stated before seeing Sakura coming for her.

"You're mine, shannaro!" Konan was focused on Sakura until the last possible second once she realized what the medic was planning.

Sakura, who had came up behind Konan, shoved her version of the _**Chidori**_ into Konan's back. She stared at the back of the woman for a moment until Konan's body converted into a swirl of paper and flew off with the wind. Sakura grunted when she saw Konan's body reform, completely unharmed.

"_**Great Fireball**_, _**Shadow Clone**_, and even _**Chidori**_," Konan mocked. "Were you so deranged that you had to learn the signature techniques of every member of your team?"

Sakura's only response was to fire another fireball at Konan, this one larger than the first. Konan, like earlier, dodged with ease.

"You have no idea how I feel." Konan continued. "Yahiko… Nagato… They were more than my friends! They were my family! And you killed him!" Sakura now believed that there was something mentally wrong with the Akatsuki woman. "You, the reincarnation of Salamander Hanzo!"

Sakura mentally slapped her forehead. Of course… That guy… Plus the fact that Naruto actually killed Pain, this was starting to make a little sense. Just a little.

Konan flapped her paper wings, firing a multitude of paper-made shuriken at Sakura. The Smoke shinobi, with her chakra enhancement, dodged the attack while her clone took some before dispelling.

"You were never alone! You always had a family!"

Those words right there caused Sakura to freeze. She remembered when Naruto left. That was the day she was truly alone. No one, not her parents nor Ino, could brighten her day. She became obsessed in bringing him and Sasuke back that she became, well, like Konan was now. Enraged and mad at the world. There were a number of times when she killed civilians just to make her feel a little better, knowing that someone would feel like she did. Alone. Her dream was to make things right. If Naruto became Hokage and Sasuke killed Itachi before returning to the village, things would be right. They would both live out their dreams and become what they wanted. And in her past life, she visioned herself being Sasuke's wife after he realized just how much she cared for him.

But that was then. And as Sakura gripped a tree to lift it straight from the ground, she realized the error of her ways. She tried understanding both of her teammates, but in truth could not and will never be able to. She will never be able to truly understand Naruto's and Sasuke's respective childhoods because she will never experience it. She will never experience their pain. But she did understand one of her teammates and it was the same man she was currently fighting for.

"Get over it!" Sakura shouted as she chucked the tree towards Konan's direction.

Flying higher, Konan grew angrier at Sakura's words. Get over it? Get over it! How does one simply get over losing their family?

"Bitch!" Konan shouted tossing a large javelin of paper towards Sakura.

Steering right of the attack, Sakura began running up the side of a tree to gain altitude. She would bring Konan down with her bare hands if she had to. When she was high enough, Sakura pushed off of the tree, heading directly for Konan. The blue-haired woman simply grabbed Sakura by the collar of her red shirt. Thinking she had the Smoke Nin defeated, Konan was angered when she saw a smile on Sakura's face.

"What are you smiling about?" Konan asked.

"You." Konan gave a small grunt at the statement. "You say that I'm deranged and that I had to learn my teammate's signature techniques to feel better about myself. Well you were right, I did. But I never used the technique I learned from Sasuke…"

"What are you-" Konan's words died the moment her amber eyes locked onto the glowing green eyes of Sakura's.

Konan felt her body grow numb as if she was being controlled by someone else.

"Konan," Sakura said. "Land."

Konan fought the command, trying her hardest to stay airborn. However, Sakura soon got her wish and Konan descended towards the forest floor. Once Sakura felt her foot touch the ground, she pried Konan's fingers from her collar and then held the Akatsuki member in a similar position.

"I don't understand why I would be your first target," Sakura said cocking her right fist back while holding Konan steady with her left. "But you picked the wrong day to try it!"

With that, Sakura sent Konan soaring with one chakra-enhanced punch. Smiling lightly, Sakura fixed her black gloves.

"Some people never learn…" Sakura said as Konan rose to her feet.

"You should know that I wasn't made an Akatsuki member simply because I was friends with Nagato and Yahiko." Konan said activating her _**Dance of the Shikigami**_ once more. "This is a battle that you can't win."

Sakura snorted. "I've heard that one before."

Konan, annoyed and angered by being mocked, flew towards Sakura while the pink-haired medic charged at Konan as well. Applying chakra to her hands, Sakura prepared a _**Chakra Scapel**_, hoping to shred Konan piece by piece if needed be.

"This is for Nagato/Naruto!" the two shouted in unison before throwing a blow at one another.

Sakura jabbed her fingers forward, attempting to slice straight through Konan. And to her anger, she did. Sakura's fingers shot through Konan's body as the blue-haired woman's body deteriorated into strips of paper once more. Annoyed, Sakura had to slow down to a halt, only for Konan to trap her in a vortex of shredding paper.

Sakura looked around, being cut by ribbons of paper. The technique reminded her of Sayuri's version of the _**Black Tornado Technique.**_ Doing the necessary hand seals, Sakura inhaled before setting the paper ablaze. The pieces of paper slowly descended to the ground as ashes, leaving Sakura to look around for her opponent.

"For someone so dangerous," Sakura's eyes narrowed once Konan revealed herself behind Sakura. "You leave your guard down."

Creating a javelin of paper, Konan went to pierce Sakura through her back. She watched as her attack landed, Sakura's body slowly becoming pink petals that cascaded to the ground.

"Genjutsu…" Konan muttered to herself.

Sakura, who now sported a wound in her upper shoulder, grunted quietly. She barely had time to dodge that and adding the genjutsu was a bit taxing as well. Still, she knew that she could best Konan in a taijutsu match if and only if she could land one blow on Konan. Just one blow would change the course of this entire battle. Removing her bloody hand from her left shoulder, she did precise hand seals, hoping to complete the series before Konan found her.

"Too bad it didn't work." Konan said throwing several of her _**Paper Shuriken**_ at Sakura.

Sakura dodged the attack, her right hand going back to her shoulder. She backed up against a tree and took in a deep breath as she began to heal her wound. She could literally sense Konan's hatred for her and would love nothing more than to kill the other woman in cold blood. However, that was not what Naruto wanted.

"Stop running!" Sakura looked up to see Konan heading down for her.

Sakura smirked. "Get her."

Konan was taking off guard as Ibuse launched from underground, pouncing on the blue-haired woman. Konan struggled beneath the beast's webbed foot. Becoming sheets of paper would be useless as some of her would be trapped beneath it. Still, she had to try something.

Konan fired the sheets of paper that made her wings at the eyes of Ibuse. This caused the summoned beast to hiss in pain and stumble backwards, giving Konan a chance to escape. Flying high into the air, Konan gathered her remaining chakra and glared at Sakura.

"This is where you die and your precious Kaibunkage can live with the pain of losing the one he loves." Konan said.

Sakura watched as paper from Kami knows where flew from behind Konan. There were enough sheets to thoroughly cover the forest and ignite it. She looked to where Sayuri stood and gave the girl a nod. With nothing else said, Sayuri used her _**Mayfly Technique**_ to escape the area. Sakura dispelled Ibuse as well and stood prepared.

"Die!" Konan shouted as she forced exploding paper rain to fall onto the forest _**(Paper Rain of God Technique)**_.

Sakura's eyes widened a bit. There was literally no way of dodging this technique unless one could teleport or allow things to phase through them. And even then, they would have to teleport a good distance away or be intangible for a long period of time. This was going to probably hurt her more than she wanted.

Or miss completely…

Konan watched and listened to the explosions. Trees collapsed on the ground and the earth shook violently. She continued this for three whole minutes until she descended to the ground and looked around her for any signs of pink.

She was soon hit with a punch that was harder than anything she had ever felt before. And before she could regain her breath from the punch to her gut, another blow landed on her back, followed by a powerful kick that sent her airborn.

"Shannaro!" Sakura shouted as she landed a devastating kick to Konan's face with her _**Yang Seal Release**_ activated.

Konan's body shot for the ground where it landed with a loud thud.

"N-Nagato…" Konan said as she slowly got onto her hands and knees. "I… I want fail you Nagato."

"Don't move." Konan looked up to see Sakura standing in front of her, the pink-haired woman standing with a prepared _**Chidori**_.

Konan stared at Sakura before Sakura used her foot to kick Konan on her back, pointing the glowing kunai at Konan.

"You picked the wrong person to mess with." Sakura said ending her _**Yang Seal Release**_. "And I should end your life right now after what you did." Konan's eyes narrowed. "Attacking me, attempting to kidnap Shiori-chan, killing Lady Shion, but mostly," Sakura pushed the kunai closer to Konan. "Attacking Naruto-kun."

"So it's Naruto-kun now, huh?"

In all her life, Sakura's face had never reached this level of red before. Thankfully she had regrown her hair which made the perfect curtain for it.

Konan watched Naruto, now in his Kaibunkage robes, walk up from behind Sakura. With him was the Rokudaime Hokage, Tsunade, and Terumi Mei.

"I can handle it from here, Sakura. Stand down." Sakura grunted, but ended her technique and stepped away from Konan. "So you're the one that has given Nagato pain for many years, huh? I must say, you are a very attractive woman."

"Kill me already." Konan said spitefully.

"I wish I could, but I just don't have the chakra for that. Not now at least." Konan wanted to roll her eyes, but realized that she was in the presence of another kage, a former Mizukage candidate, and one Haruno Sakura who had just defeated her.

"Your sneak attack failed." Mei told Konan. "Aku fled. Again."

"You and your teammate put a friend of mine in the hospital," Tsunade stated. "Maybe it's time I repay that debt."

"No. Before anything, I think she has the right to know the end of my battle with Nagato." said Naruto, glancing at the sky. "Nagato told me that he killed Shion because my and Shiori's deaths would make a better world. He said that peace can only be obtained when we all understand each other through pain. But… That was wrong."

"How? How could that be wrong?" Konan questioned heatedly.

Naruto showed Konan his bloodied hand. "This doesn't make me understand you, even if your face is bloodied by a monstrous kick to it…" Sakura rolled her eyes. She hated it when he called her strength monstrous. "And it doesn't make me understand Sakura-chan, despite you driving a spear through her shoulder."

Konan eyed the bloodied hand. True, she figured anyone dumb enough to literally catch one of her _**Paper Chakram**_ must be in some pain.

"And despite you losing Nagato, I'm sure you don't understand my pain in losing Shion." Naruto said dropping his hand to his side. "You and Nagato were friends, and from what I can gather, you haven't returned his love for years. But I… I loved Shion. Despite it not being enough to replace a certain 'friend' of mine," Naruto cut Sakura a glance before looking back at Konan. "I did. And she did everything in her power to make me and Shiori-chan happy. And with our daughter, we united the lands of Ash and Demons. We gave our countries peace."

Konan thought about the concept. Truthfully, Demon Country and Ash Country had a strong pact, to the point where the Demon Country knights actually fought Deidara and Sasori. Not because the two were after Shion, but because of their promise to protect the High Priestess and her daughter with Naruto. Their pact was possibly the strongest of the nations.

"Our villages," continued Naruto. "Were created by pain. Your village, the Hidden Rain, is a resemblance of what is experienced. The rain that constantly pours from the skies reminds you all of what happened in the past. Yet, I live in Ash Country. The country itself is a reminder of the past as well, but also the future. It tells us that no matter what pain we experience, a new and stronger bond or love will come from those ashes."

Konan growled. "You're wrong! I've fought years to liberate Ame from people like Hanzo! I've fought years to keep other nations from walking through Ame, laying waste to the people who have not sided with anyone in war! Your village hasn't experienced that pain yet. That is why you can't understand why we fight."

Naruto sighed. "You're right about our village being out of the way of the other nations wanting to kill each other. But Shion's death caused us all a great deal of stress and pain. And it also gave me a new will…" Konan saw the look change in Naruto's eyes. They became angrier. "I made a promise to kill every member of Akatsuki."

While Mei and Sakura had heard this promise once before, Tsunade had not. The granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage just stared at the man with wide eyes.

"But, I'll give you a pardon. Just this once." Konan, as well as the other women there, were confused by Naruto's quick change in demeanor.

"Why?" Naruto smiled at Konan's question.

"For two reasons. Reason one, the next time we meet, you might see the error of your ways and change, not only yourself, but your village." Konan felt something in her gut twist as she opened her mouth.

"Reason two?" asked the Akatsuki member.

"I simply don't have enough chakra to rip you with a _**Rasenshuriken**_ and it would be too troublesome to beat you with my bare hands." the blond answered, still grinning. Konan did not know whether to thank Kami for this or curse fate for having Naruto hunt her. Naruto turned his back to Konan. "Leave my village and country and never return. Make sure that Nagato's death wasn't in vain. Achieve peace through a new means. And don't make me regret letting you live."

Konan gathered what remaining chakra she had left and leapt away.

"That was kind of you." Mei spoke.

"Before I killed Nagato, I saw something. A change. He understood what I meant about…" Naruto paused. "What we were talking about."

"And that was?" Naruto glared at Mei, knowing what she was doing.

"Guy things."

"Like Sakura-related things?" At the sound of her name, Sakura eyed Naruto curiously.

"I'm going to check in on my daughter." Naruto said walking away.

Sakura caught the change in, not only Mei's, but Tsunade's eyes as well.

This was going to be a long walk back to the village.

"So gaki, what exactly were you talking about?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun, tell us."

Naruto took a heavy sigh. Women…

* * *

><p>Sasori walked into the Akatsuki base where he found Tobi and the Shiori-clone, Shoru.<p>

"What are you doing back without the Ichibi?" Tobi asked.

"The Kazekage is under surveillance. I have spies amongst the village and they have given me some news that will turn the war on our side indefinitely." Sasori answered. "The Kazekage's lover is with child."

"Hmm… Yes, this is great news." Tobi said.

"My plan is to wait for the war." Sasori stated. "Cloud, Mist, and Rock can turn on each other with Leaf and Smoke doing the same. But with the Sand shinobi worried about their Kazekage and his pregnant fiancée, that will leave only Star."

"And with them out of the way, we could start breaking down the others one by one." Tobi said. "Shoru, go get some rest. We'll begin your training soon."

The boy nodded before walking off.

"Things are going in our favor. Gyaku has come through again and has captured the Yonbi." Tobi said. "Soon the world will be mine."

Sasori didn't have much care for Tobi's plan. His plan, much like his former teammate's, was to find that key to immortality. To become that one piece of everlasting art for the world to know and see. And if helping some nutcase in an orange mask was the way to go, then so be it. But before that, there was one thing Sasori wanted to achieve, and it wasn't capture the Kazekage or any of Suna's natives. It was to avenge his deceased teammate and kill one Mikadzuki Kageno.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed heavily. It was nightfall already and she had tons of paper work from the hospital and academy. Not to mention the reports coming in from Hoshi where Rin was that went directly to her and the messages from Yozora Town where Rin mainly worked. All in all, wartime in Kemuri was a busy time and Sakura was filling the effects of it right now.<p>

She stiffened once she registered a new chakra source, but calmed down after realizing who it was.

"Shouldn't you be resting that arm?" asked Naruto.

"Shouldn't you use the door?" Sakura asked her former teammate, who stood beside the window in a Jiraiya-like fashion.

Naruto shrugged. "Entering through a window is still cooler than knocking on a door in my opinion." Sakura rolled her eyes. "And I guess if I had a healing mechanism such as yours, I'd be walking around doing paperwork."

Sakura gave him a deadpan stare. "Naruto, you have the Kyubi."

"That's my point. And yet, I still had to lie around all day listening to Baa-chan lecture me on and on about being careful." Realizing that he had a strong point, Sakura sat the two sheets of paper in her hands on the table in front of her. "Your battle with Konan destroyed most of the landscape. Be thankful I'm not cutting this out of your pay."

"Why?" Sakura hated the gleam she saw in Naruto's eyes when she voiced her question.

"So you could treat me to lunch tomorrow. A few bowls of ramen would do it." Naruto said.

Sakura groaned. A "few" bowls in Naruto's eyes were too much for the normal person to consume. Even Shiori had her limits.

Sakura rose and made her way to the blond kage, who watched her every step carefully. When she was within arms' length of him, he grinned and pulled her body close to his.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura said quietly. "Akatsuki has gotten into the village twice now and has attacked Kemuri shinobi three times, four if you count Ranmaru's encounter with Pain. What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan. We'll find a way." Naruto answered. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked at Naruto, surprise when his lips met hers. He pulled away after a while with a warm grin on his face. "Thank you."

Sakura had no idea on what he was thanking her for, mostly because she was trying to wrap her brain around the kiss itself. But she couldn't. And while she heard her inner shouting and yelling at her to do something- anything- she could only stand in Naruto's arms. Finally, her mind began working once more and she was able to function. Pulling her leader and kage into a more passionate kiss, she gave him a mirroring smile afterwards.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Sayuri whispered to her teammate who had begun walking back to the hospital, lest Sakura finds out and kills him.<p>

"Nothing." Ranmaru replied. "They're still just talking."

Sayuri huffed. "Aw man! Come on Ranmaru! Tell me!"

Ranmaru laughed quietly as Sayuri followed him away from Sakura's apartment. He could either A) tell Sayuri what happened and have something to talk about amongst the jonin when she told them or B) keep it to himself and use it as personal blackmail. Considering the possible backlash that came with blackmailing the strongest shinobi in Kemuri as well as one the strongest kunoichi, he went with the former of the two choices. Until his mind settled with two other people who should probably know first.

Tsunade and Shiori.


	29. Arc II Ch XVIII

**Author's Note: **Alright, so here is the final chapter in this arc, the next one starts the war (Hell Yeah!). Unfortunately, I'm turning my attention to Naruto Makaze and Children are Troublesome for a while, so the next chapter won't be out for a while... Sorry... Oh well, on with the chapter.

* * *

><p>Kaibunkage<p>

**Arc II**

_**Chapter XVIII**_

_ "Our enemy won't settle for words! Action and power are the only way to gain their attention! If we are weak, we will be crushed! There will be no compromise in this war, only death!"_

_ - Yondaime Raikage, Ē_

* * *

><p>Kageno eyed Ao and Kiyohime as the trio stood in front of the gates of Kirigakure.<p>

"Let's go." Kageno said. "I hate being late."

"Hai!" the two said in unison.

"Kill Akatsuki!" a man from within the crowd standing on the other side of the gates cheered, starting a loud roar from the Kiri shinobi and civilians.

Kageno smirked under his hat, something that both his escorts caught. He had been doing that a lot for some odd reason.

"Lord Mizukage," Kiyohime said. "This meeting will go uninterrupted, I hope."

"Akatsuki would be foolish to attack us this time." Kageno responded. "With the appearance of both the Hoshikage and Kaibunkage, things will be very different from the first time."

Ao had to agree with his leader there. This would very different than first time.

* * *

><p>A cracking sound followed by a groan caused Kurotsuchi to sigh.<p>

"Come on Gramps! We're nowhere near Kumo yet!" she called.

"My damn back!" Onoki committed.

Akatsuchi looked at his elderly leader. "You can ride on my back, Tsuchikage-sama."

The young woman rolled her eyes.

"The all-feared Tsuchikage, being given a piggy-back ride." she muttered as Onoki accepted the ride. "Can we go now?"

Onoki sighed. "You're more impatient than I ever was…"

"Then let's go!" Kurotsuchi said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Matsuri gave Gaara a kiss as he prepared to leave.<p>

"Be safe, Kazekage-kun." Gaara blushed as Matsuri's "sexy assistant" foreplay was probably the reason she was pregnant.

"Ahem." Gaara saw Temari standing with a small smirk, a slightly jealous Kankurou standing beside her.

"S-sorry." Matsuri apologized.

"Safe that for the honeymoon and after the meeting." Temari said.

Gaara gave a nod. While he did technically out-rank her being the Kazekage, she was still his older sister.

"Let's go." Gaara said.

* * *

><p>The shinobi and civilians lined the streets as the Hokage made her way to the gates. Beside her was the famed Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi, his eyes already skimming over the pages of his favorite book.<p>

"Well, well," Jiraiya said at the gates. "Look who finally decided to show. Are you ready hime?"

"Let's get this meeting over with. There's a tournament- I mean, paperwork that I have to get to." Jiraiya and Kakashi just sighed. If the war didn't put them in debt, their leader's gambling surely would.

* * *

><p>Sumaru took in a deep breath.<p>

"Nervous, Hoshikage-sama?" Nori asked from behind his mask.

"A bit." Sumaru stated.

"Don't be. The power of the Hidden Star is equal to any other village, if not greater." Sumaru looked at Nori.

"Thanks. I needed that." Sumaru replied before sighing. "Akane, are you ready?"

"Hai." the redhead said.

"Then let's get to Kumo." Sumaru said.

* * *

><p>On a ship, Naruto eyed the coastline that was Ash Country as they pulled away.<p>

"When we get to the Land of Lightning," Naruto said to his two guards. "I want to take a small break. Nothing long, twenty minutes tops. I think we could all use a little change in scenery, don't you think?"

"Hai, Lord Kaibunkage." Chojuro said adjusting his glasses.

When Naruto heard silence from his second guard, he turned to give the pink-haired woman his attention.

"Something wrong, Sakura?" he questioned.

"No." she said with a smile. "Everything's fine."

Chojuro saw the silent exchange between Kaibunkage and Smoke jonin and smiled a bit. Mei had given him direct orders to find out what was going on between the two in the past three months. Unfortunately, Naruto and Sakura were both quite illusive as well as users of the _**Shadow Clone**_. Therefore, keeping up with them, even within the village, was a taxing chore.

"Daddy!" Shiori said coming on deck with Jakken and giving his leg a tight hug. "I can't wait to see Kumo! I bet it's really cool!"

"It's going to be something." Naruto replied with a smile. "I just hope it's as 'cool' as you think."

* * *

><p>Days later, Ē stood in his office, arms crossed as he stared out at his village.<p>

"Yo, bro," Ē didn't glance at Bee, but he did pay attention to the jinchuriki. "My next show is soon and I-"

Mabui, who had been sitting in front of the desk this entire time, saw the true speed of the Raikage as he quickly closed the distance between himself and Bee and placed his younger brother in the _**Iron Claw**_.

"You idiot! There's a war going on and all you can think about is your raps!" Ē shouted.

Mabui sighed. Why did she take this job?

"Raikage-sama, did you forget that the other kage will be here soon?" she asked.

"No, I didn't." the Raikage said pushing the jinchuriki away from him. "And I didn't forget that he was one of them." Ē looked at Bee, who was attempting to crawl out of the wall, literally. "Bee!" The man groaned as he fell onto the floor, the large crater in the wall being his previous location. "The Kaibunkage is coming."

"…" Bee stopped himself from saying something he would regret and gave his leader and curious stare behind his glasses.

"Let me rephrase that," Ē said. "The jinchuriki of the Kyubi is coming."

Now Bee understood and frowned. Another jinchuriki within the walls of Kumogakure? And the most powerful one at that. This was surely going to be an interesting meeting after all.

* * *

><p>"Dammit! I don't care! Breach Konoha walls and find out why Udon hasn't given us any information on the Hyuga and the Tatsuhiro!" Danzo shouted as his Root subordinates quickly left the office.<p>

Or they would have had a man not blocked their path.

"L-lord Otokage!" the two said with a bow.

Sasuke stared at the two with a darkening glare.

"Your orders are simple. Get me information on the next Demon Country High Priestess. Now." With a bow, the two slid past Sasuke and ran for the hills. Sasuke then turned his attention to Danzo, his eyes still narrow. "What the hell are you doing, Danzo? All news regarding the war and village goes directly to me, remember?"

"I sent Karin." Sasuke wanted to kill the man for his calmness but took in a deep breath. "I see your vision is repaired."

"It was never damaged." Sasuke said grabbing his kage robe and hat from a nearby stand. "Come. We're needed at a meeting." Danzo rose from his desk. "And Danzo, betray me now and I will live up to the promise Itachi made."

Danzo kept the confusion off of his face, but he had to think; How'd Sasuke learn about his conversation with Itachi?

* * *

><p>One guard was allowed in the meeting while the others stood waiting. Jakken, who came with Naruto, showed Shiori around the Raikage's office building.<p>

"So, we're all finally here. The so-called Shinobi Alliance." Kageno said with Kiyohime behind him. "I must say, I'm impressed that we're all here and not out there fighting."

"Now is not the time." Ē said before looking at Naruto's and Sumaru's direction. "These past three months, you two have actually been useful despite-"

"The word 'pseudo' shouldn't leave your mouth. A kage is a kage." Naruto interrupted.

Ē grunted. "When this is all said and done, I will see if you're even worth being called the son of the Yellow Flash, let alone a kage."

Seeing a flash of red in Naruto's eyes, Bee took a subconscious step towards Ē.

"We're here to make divisions," Tsunade said. "Not pick fights with each other."

"The Hokage is right." Mifune said. "Are there any suggestions?"

"Kiri, Hoshi, and Kemuri thrive on sneak attacks and quick assassinations," Kageno spoke. "They are great for the supportive divisions."

Tsunade nodded. "I agree."

"I think we're forgetting about the most important part of this meeting." The group turned to Onoki, who had just spoken. "Guarding the remaining five jinchuriki."

"Lady Hokage and I have agreed to allow Bee-san to train the Nanabi and Sanbi containers in controlling their respective biju." Naruto replied. "But I've made one simple revision to that plan." Tsunade and Jiraiya, who stood behind Tsunade, frowned. "Shiori is hidden in the same place."

"What? Nar- Lord Kaibunkage, are you serious?" Tsunade asked loudly.

"If they find the jinchuriki they will have your daughter as well!" Jiraiya called.

Sakura, standing behind her leader, sighed quietly. She was present at the meeting where Naruto made this decision and had the same reaction as the two Sannin.

Naruto held up a hand. "Please, listen." The other kage and Mifune were all rattled by this decision but allowed him to continue. "Neither I nor the Kazekage have complete control over our biju. He simply overpowers his and I have a mutual comradeship with mine. The fox and I only speak in times of battle. However, as Bee-san is probably willing to explain, I know how stressful and risking taming a biju can be. They will battle to break free and the only person strong enough to restrain a raging biju is Shiori. If she's in a close enough proximity, say the next room or so, her special ability will react to the biju and put it down. Thus risking fighting Akatsuki and a raging body of chakra."

"It's risky, but I agree with the Kaibunkage." Kageno stated. "Not unless one of you knows a certain jutsu that their grandfather used…"

Allowing the words to wash off of her back, Tsunade stared at Naruto.

"Are you sure?" Was her only question.

Naruto nodded. "Very. With Tatsuhiro Kuroma guarding them along with the Genryu, Akatsuki will have trouble getting through them and whatever guarding we give them."

"That solves one problem," Onoki said spreading a map in front of the group. "But here's another one. Thanks to Jiraiya's spy network, we've pinpointed an Akatsuki base here. With Sound just below that, we will have to cross the lands of Hot Water and Frost to reach the Land of Sound. From there, we must battle through their home country just to reach Akatsuki."

"Ishigakure is located in-between Iwa and Suna. We might have a better chance taking them out of the equation first." Temari suggested.

"No," Naruto replied. "With Ame under Akatsuki's control, there is no telling what will happen if we send shinobi to that location. Even with Bear Country off of Stone's borders, it's still dangerous."

"Besides, we move as one now." Ē stated. "There will not be any Hoshi or Suna forces. Just one shinobi force."

"With samurai help." Mifune added.

"Right. So let's get started." Ē said.

* * *

><p>Tobi just stared at him. Sasuke now had the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, though the Uchiha did not show it at the moment.<p>

"This is pointless! I just want the Kaibunkage!" Matsuo shouted.

"Don't be an idiot. The Kaibunkage would surely kill you if you fight him alone." Sasuke said. "Fighting him will take skills that you don't possess."

"But you do?" Matsuo growled.

"You'd be surprised." stated the Otokage.

"There is no word on the Kaibunkage's true strength, especially after the Uchiha traitor did whatever he did." Tobi said. "But we do know that he has Sakura of the Salamander in his ranks."

Konan, who sat to Tobi's right, gave the masked-wearing man a glance before looking at the others. She knew what Naruto was capable of. She had witnessed it when Itachi and Naruto fought. Nagato and Itachi were both two of Akatsuki's strongest, and Naruto had defeated them. And she wanted to voice just how powerful Naruto was…

But she couldn't. Why? Even she didn't know that answer. Maybe it was because he had allowed her to live. Or maybe it was because the people of her village now looked at her as its leader and she knew fighting Naruto one-on-one at a hundred percent was stupid. Or maybe, just maybe, she knew that he was right. Peace could be obtained without bloodshed. Peace could be reached with simple words and negotiations.

Peace could be gained through love and bonds.

"Who do we target first?" Konan was brought out of her thoughts by Matsuo's voice.

"Konoha." Sasuke was very firm with his answer, though Danzo looked ready to disagree with his leader.

"Konoha will fall one way or another," Tobi said. "I, however, have a new target."

"Kemuri?" questioned Kabuto, the last person at the table. The man had changed greatly during the three months of his disappearance, and was still changing everyday.

"No. Demon Country. More precisely, the child of the Hyuga Heiress and the Tatsuhiro Heir. A child that powerful, along with Shoru and, possibly, Shiori would make us unstoppable."

Sasuke gave a short snort. "Putting our faith in the hands of children. They'll just get in the way."

"You underestimate the power of the next generation." Tobi reprimanded Sasuke in a solemn tone. "Uzumaki Shiori, the daughter of your former teammate, will one day be able to defeat every person that sits at this table." Sasuke gave an "hmph" of defiance. "At one time."

"Impossible!" Matsuo shouted.

"In theory," Tobi explained. "She is able to detain any tailed beast. Her shield is impenetrable. I wouldn't be surprise if her father taught her seals of the Uzumaki Clan, not to mention the seals she'll eventually learn through her priestess training. She will be able to send warnings from the future to her past self, absolutely besting the Sharingan and being one step ahead every time. And worst," Tobi leaned back in his chair. "Worst, she has a pure heart. The one beast that she can't control, the Reibi, cannot feed off of one so pure and innocent."

"The flames of-"

"_**Amaterasu**_ is only good if it can penetrate a shield such as hers. And I highly doubt that it can." Tobi interrupted.

"Hn, if she's that strong," Sasuke began. "Then allow me to take a group of men after her. I'm sure Naruto will appear to protect his daughter, wiping out the remainder of the Uzumaki at one time."

"If you can." Tobi stated.

"The other kage are suspicious of each other." Danzo said. "We could use this to our advantage. Allow them to destroy each other and then finish them up, one by one."

"What do you think, Konan?" Konan had no idea why Kabuto asked her for her opinion, but she realized that now would be the best, if only, time to speak.

"The other kage, united or not, won't allow you to simply 'finish them up' as you say." Konan said. "There is hostility there, but they will make sure that their main threat, Akatsuki, is destroyed. I suggest that we find…" Konan paused. "A foolproof plan before making a move."

"You are in Akatsuki for a reason." Konan glared at Tobi for his praise. "First, let's take away their power. Let's plan on ridding ourselves of the jinchuriki."

* * *

><p>"Our men have been divided evenly amongst us. We have appointed our captains to each division. So now, our only problem lies within the trust we have in each other. Or lack of, I should say." Kageno said.<p>

Naruto inhaled before exhaling slowly. "Shion once told me that a kunai has no ally or foe. It is loyal to who wields it. Each of us wields a kunai, or blade of some sort. And by nature, shinobi are trained to strike at the opportune moment." Naruto took out one of his special made kunai and stabbed it in the table in front of him. "This is my blade. I vow that it will not be used against any of you so long as yours won't be used against me."

Mifune nodded, placing his katana in front of him. "Here is my blade. You have my word, Lord Kaibunkage."

"My only blade is my sand." Gaara stated. "It won't be used against my allies. Even if Shukaku tries to kill you."

"This is my blade," Tsunade said placing a scapel on the table. "A blade that will heal my allies in this war, not harm them."

"A kunai is only as treacherous as the person wielding it." the Hoshikage said placing a kunai on the table. "That is a lesson I learned from Lady Shion. That is a lesson I will never forget."

Forming a kunai out of ice, Kageno place the ice weapon on the table.

"I have nothing to gain by betraying any of you. However, this blade will be used on anyone who gets in-between the one known as Tobi and myself." he said.

"A kunai has no foe or ally. Hmph, that's something only a child would say." Onoki said. "But," The old Tsuchikage revealed a kunai and placed it in front of him. "It is something a wise child would say."

Ē placed his left hand on the table.

"These hands won't harm any of you unless you turn against us." said the Raikage. "This I swear."

Sakura saw a smile on Naruto's face and fought to keep hers off of her face. She was on guarding duty after all. But she had to be pleased about the turnabouts of this meeting. Kemuri, her home, had been weary of how the Gokage would treat the villages of Smoke and Star. There were many shinobi and a few civilians who suggested that the Hidden Smoke should just fight with the Hidden Star and no one else. But this meeting had put a lot of doubts to rest, once and for all.

"Sakura," Sakura gave Naruto her undivided attention. "Have Chojuro find Jakken and Shiori. I'm in the mood for some lunch."

"Hai." Sakura said going to the door.

Outside in the waiting area, the other guards stood, a few casually talking. Sakura noticed that Kankuro kept to himself, his eyes scanning everyone else, while the redhead known as Karui was chatting away with Kurotsuchi. Sakura found Chojuro standing against the wall by himself. She smiled softly wondering why he was so shy, but found it adorable at times.

"Chojuro," Chojuro, as well as the other guards, looked at Sakura. "The Kaibunkage wants his daughter back so they can go to lunch."

"H-hai, Sakura-san." Chojuro said before leaving.

Sakura was going to re-enter the conference room, but Karui spoke out to her.

"How'd you do it?" Curious, Sakura gave the woman a questioning look. "We all know about your bad history with the guy, not to mention that he kicked your ass. But somehow you managed to become a member of his village. How?"

"Probably some of the Leaf's kindness still in him. Why, if that had have been me, I would have melted her with Lava Release!" Kurotsuchi stated.

Ao grunted quietly. "He forgave her too quickly, that's for sure."

Sakura was seconds away from responding, but the sound of a book snapping shut caused everyone to turn to one Hatake Kakashi.

"You three obviously don't know who Uzumaki Naruto is, so I'll explain it to you as his former jonin sensei." Kakashi said. "As you can imagine, growing up as a jinchuriki was tough, but worse for him considering no one knew just who he was. He had a very few people to count on, one being the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He was not known for his ninjutsu or fuinjutsu, like he is now. No, he was known for his pranks. He-"

"What?" Kurotsuchi shouted. "You mean that the Shodai Kaibunkage is nothing more than a-"

"Prankster. Yes. And a very great escape artist." Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes, muttering about unskilled shinobi. "However, if there was one thing Naruto was great at, it was standing up for his friends in a pinch and always pulling through."

"So… Even after she let him get wounded by the Uchiha-"

"That was my fault." Sakura stared at Kakashi in disbelief. "I taught Sasuke the _**Chidori**_. I thought he could handle it, but I had mistaken."

"That doesn't excuse Sakura's actions. She has attacked Mizukage-sama as well as the Kaibunkage." Ao said. "If anything, she should be jailed."

"Your Mizukage helped attacked Konoha with Orochimaru and Dōsame. Shouldn't he be jailed as well?" Ao didn't respond to Kakashi's question. "For whatever reason Naruto forgave Sakura, we should be thankful."

"Why is that?" Karui asked.

"If Salamander Hanzo had the speed only bested by the Yondaime Raikage and strength second to none, and could heal minor wounds with the flick of a seal, do you think you could beat him?" Karui shook her head slowly for no. Kakashi grinned. "Then how could you defeat Sakura when she has all of that and genjutsu?"

"…" No one said a word, letting Kakashi's words sink in. That is until Kankuro was heard chuckling to himself. "It's because he loves her."

Sakura's brow twitched. "Kankuro…"

The puppet-user paused in his mirth and saw the green eyes of Sakura flash white in anger. He was seconds away from calling a puppet- any puppet- to his defense before a flash of blonde caused him to sigh in relief.

"Sakura-chan!" Shiori said happily running towards the pink-haired woman to be picked up. Sakura gave Kankuro a small glare before lifting Shiori in her arms. "Kumo is really big! And the mountains make it cold like in Kemuri! But they don't have any spiced jerky here…" Sakura smiled at Shiori's last statement. "But everything else is so cool!"

"I'm glad you liked it. Your dad wants to have lunch now." Sakura said.

"Kumo ramen!" Shiori cheered.

Sakura sighed. "Let's hope not…" Shiori pouted. "I mean, let's hope so."

Kakashi watched as Sakura carried Shiori into the conference room. He then eyed Kurotsuchi and Karui.

"So she's banging the Kaibunkage?" Karui's statement caused a mixed reaction amongst the other guards, most noticeably Kakashi.

"U-um, let's just say that they're really good friends." answered the Copy Nin.

* * *

><p>Udon looked around the area carefully. He was currently standing in the forest outside of Konoha, near one of Orochimaru's old labs. He didn't know where his contact was and growing impatient by the seconds. Every meeting had to be precise down to the millisecond and he had to be back before anyone could miss him.<p>

"Crap…" Udon muttered as he registered three new chakra sources.

"Hey!" Udon didn't attempt to run, he merely waited for the captain of the squad to approach him. Just his luck, it was none other than Hyuga Hanabi. "Udon? What are you doing out here?"

"I was just taking a walk. Konohamaru and Moegi had another 'disagreement' earlier." he lied.

Hanabi sighed. "That baka always seems to say the wrong thing…" Udon nodded and glanced at the two young men behind the teen Hyuga. "You need to hurry back to the village. With our new assignments, there's no telling where you'll be posted."

"Posted?" Hanabi nodded.

"Yeah. Because the Nanabi is in our care, you could be guarding the jinchuriki now. Though, I strongly doubt a strategist like you would be doing that." Not knowing when Hanabi was giving a compliment or insult, Udon merely let the statement go. "You'll probably be sent to Demon Country again to ensure Hinata's marriage."

Udon remained silent again. He really did not want to go back to Demon Country. No matter how great a spy he was, there was something about Tatsuhiro Kuroma that just made him ill at ease. It was almost as if the man was taunting Udon to do something wrong. Odd enough, Konohamaru, someone who Udon actually respected as a friend, saw nothing odd about the whole trip.

"Tch, daydreaming again, Shimura? That's going to get you killed on the battlefield." Udon fought himself from giving the spoiled girl a glare. "Alright men, let's keep going."

"Hai!" the two behind Hanabi stated before the three took off.

Udon watched the three head away before feeling something at his foot. He looked down to see a small rat and narrowed his eyes. Taking out a scroll, he laid it in front of the rat. The rat, and a few more that revealed themselves, crawled onto the paper and slowly dissolved into letters that formed a message.

"Hmm…" Udon said reading the message from Sai. "I understand." Udon took his fingers and traced a message on the paper, warning his grandfather about Kuroma as well as the safe house in Demon Country. As he did so, the letters on the scroll changed with whatever his finger made out. "Go."

The ink slowly rose from the paper, becoming rats again, before scurrying off. Udon rose and smirked to himself. Naruto and Sasuke could portray Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. Udon and Konohamaru would be the ones to represent their respective grandfathers, Danzo and Hiruzen.

Udon just hoped that in the end, he would never have to be pitted against his friends again.

* * *

><p>Sasuke moved down a dim hallway. He had no one but his thoughts with him, questioning who would survive this war with him. His survival was pretty much assured already, but there were others that he suspected would live to see another day after the smoke had cleared. Tobi was one of them. He would probably run before things got too much for him, Kabuto as well. And as much as it pained Sasuke to admit, but somehow, someway, Naruto would live. Maybe Sakura too, but Naruto was a definite survivor.<p>

"You…" Sasuke gave Kisame a relaxed stare. He really had no idea why the former Mist Nin had a grudged against him, but didn't care.

"Stay out of my way." the last Uchiha stated.

Kisame grunted. "I knew I should've killed you when we met in Tanzaku Town."

"You should've." Kisame clenched his teeth.

"I don't know why Itachi wanted you to live! You're nothing but an ungrateful brat! And if he-" Kisame was cut off by a dark hand of _**Susanoo**_, gripping the man and slamming him against the wall.

"Don't talk about him. Not in my presence." Kisame opened his mouth, but Sasuke applied pressure. "You don't know who you're dealing with, Hoshigaki. Stay out of my way or else."

Sasuke ended his attack and continued walking down the hall. One thing was for sure. After all of this, he would kill Kisame. Not that he had a real reason to; he simply just didn't like him and never has.

Well, he would kill Kisame if Kisame lived the war, that is.

* * *

><p>Months have come and gone. What seemed impossible in the past now held true in the present. The Gokage have joined together with the addition of two kage and a priest. The large group of shinobi that made up the army stood on the ground below, waiting for their leaders to present themselves.<p>

"This is going to be fun!" Sayuri squealed, Marashu giving her a nod.

"There definitely is an element of excitement." Karui, who stood behind Marashu, patted his shoulder.

"Just don't die in this excitement, 'kay?" she teased.

In the First Division, Tenten walked up to Ranmaru.

"So, you're Naruto's protégé, huh? I'm Tenten." she introduced.

"Ranmaru." Ranmaru replied before spotting Konohamaru. "Sarutobi-san."

"Ah, call me Konohamaru!" replied the young Sarutobi. "And it's great to see you again. I can't wait to see which one of us has the most defeats in this war."

Tenten laughed, spinning a kunai around her finger.

"You're going to have to best me first, Konohamaru." she said.

"Yosh! I am in the same division as the mighty Guy-sensei!" Lee said.

"Lee! My student! We are reunited once again!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

A sigh caused the two to stop their reunion.

"Even during all these years, you're still the same." Sakura said, fixing the glove on her right hand, Kakashi to her left. "Just don't do that on the battlefield, alright?"

"S-Sakura-chan/Sakura-san!" Lee and Guy replied.

Sakura smiled. "Believe it."

"It's about damn time!" Kiba shouted excitedly. "Now I can-Ow!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, little brother." Hana said after removing her fist from atop of Kiba's head. "This isn't time for one of your pigheaded mistakes. There are more lives at stake."

"Yeah, I know." Kiba said before hearing Ino laugh. "Stop laughing already!"

"Whatever you say, little brother." the blonde teased as she and Hana laughed.

At the Fourth Division, Shikamaru scanned the area carefully.

"All these people. I wonder why they didn't divide us up by village." Choji stated.

"Because we're not seven different villages anymore," Shikamaru didn't have to turn to know that it was Temari speaking. "We're one army. And thus we're divided up by our skills and talents."

"Besides, this is just the main regiments." Shikamaru inputted. "There are other, smaller, divisions as well."

"Oh…" Choji said.

Mifune was greeted by two of his samurai, as well as a curious Shino.

"You are Mifune-sama, general of Iron Country, right?" Mifune nodded.

"I am. But today, I fight amongst you while the others take control." Mifune said.

Ino, who stood behind the two, frowned.

"Wait a sec, if you're here, who's the captains for each division?" she asked.

Mifune turned to the balcony before explaining the generals and the reason they were appointed.

"Sutayouji Sumaru, the Yondaime Hoshikage and leader of the First Division. His proxy commander, Darui from the Hidden Cloud. Sumaru is one of the few men out here that has battled the swordsman, Hoshigaki Kisame, and walked away with nothing more than a few cuts."

"Next, Kitsuchi of Iwa, his poxy commander, Baki of Suna. Kitsuchi is one of the Tsuchikage's top jonin and has much experience in war. When he encases his fists in rock, there aren't many that can survive his deadly blow."

"The Third Division is lead by the legendary Toad Sage, Jiraiya, with Haruno Sakura as his proxy commander. I think that one speaks for itself."

"The Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara is the commander of the Fourth Division, with Nara Shikamaru being his proxy commander." Ino, as well as Kiba and Shino, were both stunned to hear that Shikamaru was a proxy commander. "Gaara's use of sand makes him perfect for a long-range attack and he has Shukaku sealed within him to aid him in need."

"Finally, the Fifth Division is watched over by Mikadzuki Kageno, the Fifth Mizukage, with his proxy commander beind me. Despite his previous alliance with Orochimaru and shady background, Kageno's battling is something our enemy can not take lightly and it is only second to his strategic mind. As much as I hate his personality, I rest my fate in his hands, knowing that he can get our battalion through this."

"Wow…" Ino said.

"There are other teams," Mifune continued.

* * *

><p><em>"The Surprise Attack Division is led by Kankuro, the brother of Gaara."<em>

Kankuro looked down from the large dragon he rode on.

"Take it down there." Kankuro told Guren.

Guren nodded. "Hai."

* * *

><p><em>"The Medical Division is led by Rin of Kemuri as well as Shizune from the Hidden Leaf. It is rumored that combined, their medical knowledge is surpassed by no one other than Tsunade."<em>

"Alright," Shizune said to her team. "Let's get one rule out of the way." Shizune held Tonton up in front of her. "Tonton isn't meant for food!"

* * *

><p><em>"Due to the battle taking place in the Land of Frost and the Land of Hot Water, we needed to make a team to evacuate, relocate, and protect the daimyo of the respective countries as well as the other daimyo. Thus, Hanya Nori of Hoshi is leader of the Protection Squad."<em>

Nori scanned the area through his mask.

"Excuse me, Hoshi Nin," Nori casually turned to the Daimyo of Frost. "How much longer?"

"We will be there in a few more minutes. Sorry for the delay, we had to make sure that everything is going according to plan." Nori answered.

"I trust you." the man replied.

* * *

><p><em>"During the war, the jinchuriki become an important goal. We must protect those that we have and train them to use their biju just incase. To avoid Akatsuki from gaining them before their training is complete, we formed the Jinchuriki Guardians, led by Terumi Mei and Tatsuhiro Kuroma."<em>

"Baa-chan, it's hard!" the now five-years-old whined.

"Concentrate Shiori-chan." Mei said. "The sooner you're done the sooner you can rest."

Shiori nodded and turned to her instructor from Demon Country.

"Alright Lady Shiori. Your training will resume now." the woman said.

* * *

><p><em>"Our Sensor Division is led by Ao of Kirigakure no Sato and the Intelligence Division is led by Yamanaka Inoichi. Their jobs are simple. Find the enemy and relay the message amongst the rest of us. If they fail, then the tides can be turned against us in a heartbeat."<em>

"Are you ready, Inoichi-san?" Ao asked.

Inoichi nodded as the two began to resurrect the _**Sensing System Technique**_, a barrier vital to their situation.

* * *

><p>"Finally," Mifune concluded, staring at the blond man that stood in front of the five commanders. "There is Uzumaki Naruto, the man that created the Sealing Team and the appointed regimental commander and oversees all of us. With his picked team, he is able to back up any and all teams in a split second." Mifune paused and grin. "His job is simple. Get us back with as few casualties as possible. And while that may seem nearly impossible for the ordinary man, I think he can pull it through."<p>

Naruto looked down at the large army. He spotted two men within the Third Division bickering.

Jiraiya sighed from behind Naruto. "Great. I get pitted with those guys…"

"I got this one." Naruto said tossing a kunai towards the men. The two separated, the blade embedding in the ground between them. A clone of Naruto appeared between them and stared at the original. "Now that I have your attention, I want to make this very clear. From this moment on, there is no Hyuga Incident," Neji's eyes narrowed, as well as Hiashi's. "The Tragedy of Yosuga Pass does not exist," Kageno gave a small snort under his breath. "The Sand's help in the invasion of Konoha is long forgotten," Shikamaru and Temari glanced at one another. "And there was never such an event that took place at the Kannabi Bridge."

Kakashi gave Naruto a small smile beneath his mask. He knew what Naruto was doing, as did Sakura, though neither voiced their thoughts at the moment. They wanted their temporary, permanent for Sakura, leader to continue.

"My father, Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage, made a lot of enemies in his time and the Nine-tailed Fox that I have sealed within me doesn't make me any more favorable. So if any of you have a problem with that, please stand now. But I warn you, I won't hesitate to eliminate anyone who can't put aside petty grudges for a larger cause." After Naruto finished, he wasn't surprise that no one stepped up. Then again, word of his and Pain's battle spread throughout the shinobi world quick and anyone who could defeat the man that put Jiraiya in the hospital was pretty badass to many of the shinobi.

Smirking, he continued.

"I want you to look around you. Look at the hitai-ate that you wear as well as the man next to you. There isn't a Kumo or Kemuri emblem. They all say one thing." Naruto gave the group a stern glare. "Because as of now, the hidden villages are no more. We are all shinobi. And we will all fight for one cause, destroying Akatsuki!"

The large assembled group of men and women cheered at the words of the Kaibunkage, Sakura smirking as she crossed her arms.

"You never fail to be a fan-girl, one way or another." Kakashi stated.

Sakura growled. "One more word Hatake and I'll burn those treasured books of yours."

"Now, now Sakura. No need to be rash. We're all one group now, remember?" The man said nervously with his famed eye smile.

Naruto closed his eyes, listening to those roar with excitement below him. This was supposed to be the sound of his Hokage initiation. This was supposed to be in Konoha with Tsunade and Jiraiya by his sides, maybe with Hiruzen and Iruka as well. But it wasn't and it would never be. And while he could be mad about that until the day he died, there was one person on his mind.

"It's time to finish this… Sasuke…" Naruto muttered as he looked towards the sky.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at the assembled army. Truthfully, the forces of Ame, Oto, and Ishi were nowhere near large enough to combat the others. But that was just half of the army.<p>

"Are you ready, Otokage-sama?" Kabuto asked.

"Hn." Sasuke said before he and Kabuto slammed their palms in the center of a seal.

"_**Summoning Jutsu**_!" the two shouted, a great amount of coffins rising out of the ground.

Kabuto smirked a bit. After combining Orochimaru's, as well as a number of others', DNA with his own, his body had gone through several changes over the six month period that led to the war. However, his transformation was nothing compared to that of Uchiha Sasuke. Kabuto knew that Orochimaru's chakra still ran through Sasuke, more than anyone else that received the Curse Seal. And with that being said, Sasuke would be able to control many of them better than Kabuto would.

But Kabuto had the Curse Seal army.

Tobi made his way towards Sasuke and Kabuto. Danzo, Matsuo, and Konan walked behind the masked man.

"The dead resurrected, the Zetsu army ready, the Root spies planted, the Curse Seal strengthened, and Akatsuki ready." Tobi said. "Today marks the remaining days of our enemies. For soon, the Jyubi will be resurrected!"

"Just remember one thing," Sasuke stated. "No one kills Naruto but me." Tobi gave the Otokage a nod. "Then let's move out."

Sasuke began walking towards what would be the battlefield, the others behind him. His mind was not on anything else except proving everyone wrong. Uzumaki Naruto, his former friend and largest rival, was not better than him. He would kill Naruto once and for all to put an end to any doubt that he could beat him. And once the suspicion was put to rest, he would focus on the rest of the war.

As for Konan, she was currently in war with herself. She would fight for Ame to the day she dies, but there was something telling her that she was on the wrong side of the war. Her shinobi all looked at her with doubt whenever she made a decision, something no one in Ame has ever done before; looked at her with doubt that is. She remembered the words of the Kaibunkage. Nagato and Yahiko fought for peace, but they both died doing the same technique. Fighting. They both literally and physically fought for peace. But Naruto had stated that there was another way. And she was starting to believe he was right.

* * *

><p>The shinobi heading for the battlefield, one Haruno Sakura found the time to separate from her division for a split second.<p>

"Naruto-kun," she said to the man that appeared before her. "Please, be careful."

"I will." Naruto responded. "Make sure that you have the Sealing Team mark a spot for transportation. If more are wounded than can be healed, we'll need to send them to the medics." Sakura nodded. "Sakura-chan, please, be careful."

"Is that an order, Lord Kaibunkage?" the woman asked in a flirting manner.

"A direct order." Naruto responded with a grin. "Hurry up and catch up with your division. I have some seals to prepare."

"Hai." Sakura said before Naruto gave her a tender, yet passionate, kiss. Before she could say anything, he vanished using _**Hirashin**_. "Be safe, Naruto-kun."

And with that, Haruno Sakura went to join her team with a new goal in life. To live the war and return to her home in Kemuri. If she could achieve this goal, then she would make sure that she never missed another chance at being with Naruto ever again in her life.


	30. Arc III Ch I

**Author's Note:** So, here we are, beginning of the war. Of course, since some people aren't dead like they are in the manga (i.e Asuma) I had to alter some things. Though, I'm sure you'll be pleased anyway. Anyway, I've typed the first few chapters of this arc and have big surprises in store. Anyway, enough with my rant. I'm alive, I still type this story, I don't own Naruto, and now here's the story. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kaibunkage<p>

**Arc III**

_**Chapter I**_

_ "People's lives don't end when they die. It ends when they lose faith."_

_ - Former leader of Amegakure, Salamander Hanzō_

* * *

><p>Kankuro looked at Mitarashi Anko.<p>

"According to Jiraiya's spies," Anko said. "There was a large number of 'plant men' underground. As soon as we get to their hideout, we need to send for back-up ASAP."

Kankuro nodded. "That's the plan." Kankuro then looked at the worried looking Omoi. "Oi! Get your head in the game! I don't need you killed because you're spacing out!"

"This is his first war. Of course he's nervous." Guren stated. "But he shouldn't be. We'll get out of this-"

"Get down!" Anko called.

Explosions ran throughout the area, Guren protecting her team with her _**Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall**_ technique. When the large dome of pink crystal slowly descended, Kankuro clearly saw his enemy in the air.

"Deidara!" Ittan, a shinobi from Iwa, shouted.

"And he's not alone." Kankuro said. "Get ready team! This battle will determine who gets the first victory in this war!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it was wise to split the division?" Guy asked Sakura as he ran behind her.<p>

Sakura nodded. "Jiraiya has made it clear that we're going to back up Kankuro's team. He's strong enough to handle his own with the men and women with him. Our agenda is to support our teammates."

"Look alive, I see enemy shinobi coming." Kakashi stated.

Sakura nodded. "I sense them as well." Her eyes narrowed. "Get ready team!"

Sakura suddenly stopped, a number of thick white bones erupting from the ground to impale any unsuspecting shinobi. Growling, Sakura punched the bone, shattering it instantly.

"Impressive. No one has ever done that before." the voice of Kaguya Kimimaro said.

"_**Impure World Reincarnation,**_" Kakashi noted.

"Go!" Sakura ordered as her team attacked the men and women from Ame and Ishi alike.

"I will take out the bone-user," Lee announced.

"Lee-"

"This is a rematch that I have long wished for." Lee said, interrupting Guy. Sakura gave Lee a nod to show that she approved. "I will not let you down Sakura-chan!"

"Look out!" Sakura did not know who warned her, but she instantly brought a kunai to block the blade that was coming for her. She barely made it in time, staring at her attacker directly in the eye.

"The little pink-haired girl… My, you've grown…"Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Momochi Zabuza." she replied. "That can only mean that your friend is here as well."

"We can-"

"Take three and find Kankuro." Kakashi was surprised by Sakura's words. "I let you guys do all the work last time we fought Zabuza and Haku." Haku revealed himself behind Zabuza, also shocked by Sakura's words. Sakura pushed Zabuza back and smirked. "This time, I'm taking the lead!"

* * *

><p>Guren flipped backwards before holding a hand seal. She saw her opponent, Matsuo, coming for her and shot several darts of pink crystal at him. The man held his hands up, a thick layer of diamond forming in front of him to protect him. Guren watched as her <em><strong>Crystal Bullets<strong>_ bounced off of his _**Diamond Shield**_ unable to make a scratch in it.

"Dammit…" she muttered as Matsuo ran for her again, forming a blade of diamond.

Guren formed a sword of crystal as well, engaging the man in a crystal/diamond swordfight.

"You're good for a woman." Matsuo commented. "Too bad you played a role in my father's death!"

Guren went for a slice that would have cut Matsuo in half, but the man quickly put space between them. Guren saw him hold his left hand in the air, a glass disc forming above it.

"_**Diamond**_ and _**Glass Release**_?" she asked herself as he tossed his _**Sawing Glass Ring**_.

Guren took aim and shattered the glass with her crystal blade. With a few hand seals, she fired snowflake-like shuriken made of crystals at Matsuo _**(Crystal Release: Hexagonal Shuriken)**_. Matsuo dodged with ease coming for Guren again. Guren quickly formed a blade around each forearm _**(Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade)**_ and moved to slash him. Matsuo mimicked her technique, though using diamond instead, and met her blows half-way.

"You… Can… Not… Win!" Matsuo said in-between their blows.

Guren went for another slash, only for a first of diamond to sprout from the ground and knock her directly in the air. After a few flips, she created a dragon of crystal and stayed airborn. For a moment, she was seeing three of her opponent, but soon regained focus.

"You can't outrun me! I will have my vengeance!" Matsuo shouted, firing several needles of diamond _**(Diamond Release: Diamond Needles)**_ at Guren.

Guren flew up higher, trying to think of some way to defeat this man. She remembered that Yukimaru was in Demon Country, attempting to master his biju. If she died before he could show her what he had learned, she would never forgive herself.

"I can't die." she stated. "I will defeat him, by any means necessary."

* * *

><p>"I'm getting a message," one of the men told Inoichi. "It's from the Third Division." At the sound of this, Naruto, who sat stood with the other kage, frowned. That was Sakura's division. "The enemy has resurrected deceased shinobi. The Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist to be exact. They're being attacked and… Sakura… Sakura is fighting Momochi Zabuza and his partner, Yuki Haku, by herself."<p>

Naruto let out a quiet growl. "Where is Jiraiya?"

"The Third Division split, Sakura's team going to back-up Kankuro-san." the man stated.

Naruto stood quietly for a moment. In his mind, he was berating Sakura and Jiraiya for such a move without telling him first. And to think, he had just warned her on being careful and she does this. When they returned to Kemuri, he was going to give her a dose of her own medicine and give her the "be more careful" lecture.

"Where is the Fifth Division?" he asked, trying to keep his personal thoughts out of his decision making.

"Nearby. Should I send the entire group their way?" the man asked.

"It would be the smartest thing." Shikaku said. "We don't need your team out there yet, Kaibunkage-sama."

"He's right." Tsunade added.

"Send them then." Naruto told Inoichi, who began to relay the message. "Let's hope you guys are right."

"You should prepare seals to stop those that were summoned." Ē said. "You are the best at fuinjutsu that we have and the only one amongst us who actually knows that cursed technique."

Naruto nodded. "I'll get right on that. Akane," The redhead woman stood at the ready. "Keep me posted."

"Hai, Lord Kaibunkage." she said.

* * *

><p>Sakura dodged the famed blade of Zabuza and backed away. Her best chance against him would be a strictly taijutsu match where her power could come into play. However, with his blade, she was stuck using ninjutsu and genjutsu that Haku quickly came to the rescue of.<p>

"You're too slow, Sakura-san." Haku said moving towards Sakura, who had her back towards him. "If you're not careful, I will kill you."

Haku was immensely shocked when Sakura's body dispelled in a puff of smoke, revealing it to be a _**Shadow Clone**_. He was then engulfed by a large flame made by the real Sakura.

"That was a smart move, however," Sakura groaned as she saw Haku heal. "I can't be killed. I'm already dead, remember?"

"You're going to have to defeat us." Zabuza told Sakura. "Stop us anyway how."

Sakura nodded. "I intend to."

And with that she tapped into the power of her _**Yin Seal Release**_. With her new boost of speed and strength, Sakura took her right fist and slammed it into the ground. Rocks of different shapes and sizes scattered around Sakurka, the ground around her cratering. Haku, who was nearest to her, began to backtrack before getting struck by one of the firing rocks or sunk in the fissure.

Once Haku and Zabuza were able to regroup at a safe location, they looked at Sakura.

"She's gotten stronger…" Haku commented, mostly referring to her skills than her strength.

"Doesn't matter." Zabuza said doing hand seals. "Soon it'll be all over."

Sakura watched as the heavy mist began to cover the area. She actually smirked at the scene though.

Who'd thought Mei's training would pay off so soon?

* * *

><p>Deidara laughed as he watched a Smoke Nin explode from one of his bombs.<p>

"Damn! This isn't looking good!" Anko told Kankuro. "We need to get him down!"

Kankuro glared at Deidara. "Or get us up there. Ittan!"

"Hai!" Ittan said doing hand seals. "Hold on!"

Ittan used the _**Earth Release: Moving Earth Core**_ to lift Anko, Kankuro, and himself towards Deidara.

"Iwa…" Deidara muttered as he attempted to fly higher.

"No you don't!" Kankuro shouted as he launched a number of chakra strings towards the reanimated man.

"Shit!" Deidara cursed as Kankuro began to reel the man in. "Let go you cheap copy, yeah!"

Kankuro hated being referred to as a 'cheap copy' but had little time to respond as Anko tackled him out of the way of the large explosion that came from Deidara's bird. Ittan, fortunately, was able to get himself out of harm's way. Deidara collided with the land that had been raised and stood up.

"That hurt, hmm." he stated before seeing his three opponents stand. He eyed Kankuro with a small sneer. "Master Sasori should have killed you, hmm. I guess I'll have to pick up where he left off!"

Kankuro spotted a number of clay spiders making their way for him and his teammates. Anko stood in front of him, thrusting her right hand forward. A large number of snakes shot forth from her sleeve, _**(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**_, darting for the spiders. Once snake met spider, miniature explosions occurred, detonating the clay before Deidara wanted to.

Using the smoke from the explosion as a diversion, Anko took initiative and charged for the revived Akatsuki member. She was seconds away from launching a close range attack when a faster opponent knocked her backwards. Sliding on her back for a few feet, she instantly flipped onto her feet to see who it was, fear sinking into her when she did.

"S-S-Sakumo…" she stuttered.

"The Legendary White Fang!" Ittan added.

Hatake Sakumo stared at the three.

"Tell me," Sakumo said to them. "Your hitai-ate says 'shinobi', but what village do you hail from?"

"The villages have joined together," Deidara explained to Sakumo, having being summoned before the White Fang. "They're all 'one team' now, hmm."

"I see." Sakumo said before revealing a blade that began to emit a white chakra. "And our mission is to eliminate them?"

"This is war." Deidara answered blandly.

"This isn't going to end well…" Ittan muttered.

"Don't give up just yet." Kankuro said. "It's still two on three up here."

Anko nodded, though she knew how hopeless this match-up was. Sakumo, in his prime, could take out all three of them if he wanted to. Their only chance for survival now was to somehow get Sakumo to make one mistake and capatilize on that. The problem would be Deidara, who would make up for whatever Sakumo did lack.

If he lacked anything at all.

* * *

><p>Lee stumbled back a few steps after Kimimaro's foot connected with his face.<p>

"Impressive, Kimimaro-san." Lee complimented.

"Stop praising me and fight me!" Kimimaro shouted as his Curse Seal began to take over.

"I see…" Lee said. "This will not be like last time! I am at a hundred and fifty percent! I cannot lose!" Kimimaro, now in his Level One form, stared as Lee began to build up chakra. "_**Gate of Healing!**_ Kai!"

Kimimaro gave a small nod. He knew that Lee was serious now, instead of the light spar that the two had been doing earlier. And without another word or gesture, the two took off for each other, both moving faster than the naked eye could track.

Colliding with one another several times, Lee attempted to land a flush blow on Kimimaro while dodging the bone javelin that shot from the Kaguya's forearms. Lee was able to counter the bone blade with a kunai in each hand, though he knew that this defense would not last long. And with that thought in mind, Lee tossed both kunai at Kimimaro. In the split second that Kimimaro took out to worry about the blades, Lee was able to land a bone shattering punch that sent his opponent flying backwards.

"Yosh! This is the end!" Lee said coming for Kimimaro again. He was unprepared for a tail made of pure bone to wrap around him. "Wha-"

Kimimaro slung Lee away from him, his Curse Seal going into its second stage.

"This battle is nowhere near over." Kimimaro said before lashing his tail out for Lee again.

Lee flipped away from the tail, the blow making a small indentation in the ground. Kimimaro retracted his tail and glared at his opponent.

"Are you ready?" Kimimaro asked. Lee nodded. "Then it's time to make up for that weak battle you gave me years ago!"

* * *

><p>Guren rolled out of the way of Matsuo's diamond sledgehammer. Forming a javelin of pink crystal around her right arm, she charged for the man with the intentions of spearing him directly through his heart. The Smoke kunoichi was thoroughly surprised when her attack landed until Matsuo's body shattered into tiny pieces of glass <em><strong>Glass Clone<strong>_.

"Dammit…" Guren muttered as she shielded her face from the glass shards. "Where is he?"

Matsuo slowly burrowed his way above ground, now behind Guren. He smirked before hearing a slightly sadistic laugh come from the woman.

"Got you!" she shouted as hundreds of crystal mirrors raised around him, one coming in-between him and Guren. "Now you'll see the power of Kemuri!"

Matsuo looked around. "What kind of cheap trick is this, woman?"

"A deadly one." Matsuo saw as Guren's image formed in the mirrors around him, each with a smirk.

Matsuo was slightly shocked when the images of Guren emerged from the mirror as solid clones _**(Jade Crystal Clone Technique)**_. Each clone was equipped with their own crystal blade. Matsuo's body let off a blue glow before his skin turned into pure diamonds _**(Diamond Body Armor)**_. This caused Guren's clones to momentarily freeze in their attack as Matsuo stood frozen. They wanted to know if he was mobile while in this form or if they were walking into a trap. They got their answer when Matsuo charged for the three in front of him.

"You can't harm me!" he shouted.

The three clones went to attack him, only for the man to run directly through them, knocking them onto the ground. Matsuo kept his charge, shattering through the mirror in front of him to be released from the trap Guren previously had him in.

Guren, now with her remaining four clones, stared at the man from Ishi. While Matsuo barged through her first set of clones, she had attempted to materialize his diamond into her crystal. However, she was unable to. That meant that every _**Diamond Release**_ technique he used, Guren would be unable to alter it.

"Your _**Crystal Release**_ is pathetic." Matsuo said doing a series of hand seals. "It is nothing compared to my _**Diamond Release**_!"

Guren would have argued if she could. The truth was his diamonds could shatter her crystals while her crystals could not scratch his diamonds.

"I will show you power that even my father feared!" Matsuo said as he finished his hand seals and clapped his hands together.

Guren watched as his skin started to revert to its normal self, a cube of chakra being formed in-between Matsuo's hands.

"This…" Guren muttered.

"_**Diamond Dust Particle Consumption**_!" Matsuo shouted as the diamond-infused chakra that was formed in the cube shot for Guren in the form of a powerful blast.

* * *

><p>Kankuro heard the explosion and grunted. If his team gained any more injuries, this would be a quick match. It was bad enough that his current opponent was the Hatake Sakumo and that the man had a replica of his famed blade. But he had to deal with Deidara dropping bombs from above as well as keeping track of his team.<p>

"Kankuro! Look out!" Anko called.

Kankuro saw Sakumo coming for him. He was going to brace for impact, only for Omoi to block the blow with a blade.

"Lord Kaibunkage said it best…" Omoi said. "We are all one unit now. I can't let my captain die!"

Kankuro took the chance to bring out one of his new puppets, Tsuchigumo. The large spider-like armor opened a large hatch in the back, allowing Kankuro to step into it and close it. Kankuro stood, now surrounded in the puppet armor. There were four "legs" that shot from the back of the puppet while his face was covered in the metal, the two "eyes" in the face replicating that of a spider's.

Spotting an enemy coming behind Omoi, Kankuro shot chakra strings from the tips of his fingers, grabbing the man. He pulled the man towards him, using the two "upper legs" of the spider puppet to impale him. Once the legs shot through the man's back and chest, he withdrew them to find Deidara.

"We can't let them win." Kankuro said to himself.

* * *

><p>Zabuza's face became distorted as Sakura's fist met his right cheek and launched him backwards. The swordsman's body rolled on the ground with his blade sliding beside him. After a moment man and sword came to a stop. He stood up seeing the annoyed woman and smirked to himself.<p>

"You should probably get that checked." he said, motioning his head to her bleeding left arm.

Sakura created a _**Shadow Clone**_, both she and her copy doing different hand seals. After completed, she used the combination technique, _**Fire and Earth: Magma Covering**_. In her mind, she continued to warn herself from spreading too much of the fiery goo or lest the attack would hit a comrade instead of her intended targets. She was a little ticked when Haku came to Zabuza's aid, but soon realized who it was and why he did it. There was more than comradeship between these two, they were family.

"Sakura-san!" Sakura ended her technique and gave Mifune a small glance.

"Don't interefere." Sakura ordered. "Defeat the other swordsmen. Leave these two to me and find Kankuro's team."

Mifune nodded. "Hai." And with that took off to do what he was told, knowing from Naruto that Sakura was more than capable of handling her in battle.

Sakura saw her two opponents coming for her and held a hand seal. When Zabuza's blade met Sakura's stomach, the kunoichi exploded into a thousand pink petals. Zabuza and Haku looked around, seeing nothing but pink petals falling all around them _**(Dancing Sakura Petals)**_.

"She's gotten good in genjutsu." Haku commented.

Zabuza nodded. "She isn't that little girl from our first meeting, that's for sure."

Sakura eyed her two opponents and realized that separately, she could easily outpower Haku if given the chance and then hit Zabuza with her _**Seduction Eye Technique**_. From there, she was stuck. The last time Sakura fought against someone summoned from the dead was Shion and she did not defeat Shion, she and Naruto defeated Aku. That being said, her true target wasn't those who were summoned by the one who summoned them. And she currently did not know who summoned her opponents.

"Giving up already?" Sakura slowly ended her genjutsu, preparing her strike. She brought one of her special lightning-enhanced kunai to her side and pumped chakra into it. "Come on out little girl. You can't hide forever."

Sakura pushed out more chakra, transferring her version of the _**Chidori**_ into a fully qualified _**Lighntning Blade**_. She waited for Zabuza to finish his statement before taking off for the back of the Ice-user. She wanted to take Haku out first since fighting Zabuza was going to take all of our focus. However, before she could reach Haku, Zabuza stepped in-between the two and took the attack directly in his chest, Sakura's hand shoot straight out through his back.

"Z-Zabuza-sama!" Haku called.

Sakura was completely frozen at the twist of events. She watched as Zabuza dropped his blade.

"Haku," Zabuza stated with a grin. "It looks like this time, I was able to save you after all. I only hope that this has earned your forgiveness."

Sakura yanked her arm from Zabuza and hopped away from him. She watched the man collapse onto the ground, Haku standing near the fallen swordsman. The pink-haired medic watched as Zabuza's body began to decay. Her green eyes then turned to Haku, who glared at her.

"Why… Why do I not feel anything?" Sakura took a step backwards, preparing for Haku's attack. "Sakura-san, my body… It's being taken over completely… Please…" Haku paused in his plea. "Please kill me so that I may be with Zabuza-sama again!"

Sakura gave Haku a nod. "I promise, Haku."

* * *

><p>Guren looked around her. Everything had been decimated. The allies and foes that were behind her before the blast, were gone as well as the trees that once surrounded her. All that remained were tiny diamond particles that floated in the air. She had managed to dodge the attack at the last second at the cost of her left hand.<p>

She then turned her attention to her opponent, who was panting lightly. She realized that a jutsu of that size took a chunk of chakra away. But most importantly, he was unable to use his _**Diamond Body Armor**_ now.

"Drawbacks…" Guren muttered to herself.

"Damn bitch! Die already!" Matsuo called before throwing a _**Sawing Glass Disc**_ at his one-handed opponent.

Guren grunted before raising her right arm in front of her. Matsuo watched in annoyance as his glass blade soon became a jade crystal blade and transformed into a dragon. Guren pointed her _**Jade Crystal Dragon**_ towards Matsuo, the beast roaring as it came towards him. Forming a glass disc beneath him, he rose in the air to dodge her attack.

Guren created a crystal hand to replace her left hand. It was a bit weird, but she knew that now was not the time to complain about her body's disfigurement. Taking her right hand and holding it above her, Guren created a large crystal shuriken _**(Crystal: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken)**_. Taking aim, she tossed it at Matsuo. She was wondering if Matsuo would turn her attack into diamond or simply dodge it. Her answer came when he moved to the side.

"That's it," Guren said quietly. "He can't use his _**Diamond Release**_ now. This is my only chance."

Matsuo saw Guren form a series of hand seals with her one natural hand, a large crystal dragon forming beneath her and rising towards him.

"You won't get away this time!" Guren said forming a javelin around her left arm.

Matsuo grunted. It would be a while until he could use his _**Diamond Release **_again and _**Glass Release**_ would just shatter if he went up against her head-on. He would have to keep dodging to buy him more time. That plan would seem harder now that Guren was throwing several _**Hexagonal Shuriken**_ at her opponent.

"You can't outrun me!" Guren called.

Matsuo did not respond. He would only need three more minutes.

* * *

><p>Deidara watched in awe as another Oto shinobi was pulled beneath the ground by Kankuro. The puppet user was underground, still encased in his Tsuchigumo armor. Deidara hated to admit it, but Kankuro's skills would probably rival Sasori's one day, if not surpass them.<p>

"Come out here and fight you weak bastard!" Deidara taunted from the air. He knew that if Kankuro pulled him in he would be in some serious trouble. "Let me show you what real art is, hmm!"

Small spider-shaped clay bombs rained from sky, attempting to blow up Kankuro and anyone else that was there.

Anko, who had dodged one of the explosions, glared up at Deidara.

"Anko-san," Omoi said gaining her attention. "We have other problems."

Sakumo came at the two with his blade ready to strike. Omoi was able to parry the attack with his sword but soon backtracked, knowing a superior swordsman when he saw it. Anko took that time to use the _**Hidden Shadow Snake Hands**_. She was seconds away from smiling when she saw the snakes wrap around and bite their opponent, until Sakumo's body was replaced by a log.

"_**Substitution**_?" Anko murmured as her eyes scanned the area. "Then where is he…?"

"_**Konoha Secret Killing Technique**_," Anko's body froze as she heard the voice of her opponent behind her. "_**A Hundred Years of Pain**_!"

Anko froze before feeling the ground beneath her sprout upwards, Sakumo's attack going into the earth pillar the lifted the tokubetsu jonin. Sakumo pulled his blade from the pillar and began moving for Anko. Anko tossed three kunai at him, he dodging them with ease until he saw her inhale.

"Wire…" Sakumo said as he saw the thin wire reflect sunlight beside him.

Anko exhaled a rush of flames, thinking of doing nothing but obliterating the legendary White Fang with her _**Dragon Fire Technique**_. When she was certain that she caught her target, she ended her attack and took in a deep breath to regulate her nerves.

"You missed." Anko looked downwards, left of where her attack landed. There stood Sakumo, his right arm slightly burned. "But that was pretty impressive. Your aim is remarkable, especially for one without a dojutsu."

"I'm flattered." Anko replied.

"Anko-san," Ittan said. "Prepare. We're going to take him out right now so we can back up Guren-san!"

"Hai." Anko responded.

Sakumo grinned. "Then come at me with the intent to kill. That is the only way you have in succeeding in your plans."

Anko took out a kunai and licked it. "I plan to."

* * *

><p>Kimimaro was annoyed. No, scratch that. Kimimaro was pissed! Sure, he had suspected Lee's abilities to have grown since their last meeting, but not by this much! Lee was practically unstoppable at close range, something Kimimaro once dominated. Now Lee had bested Kimimaro in taijutsu, though the Leaf shinobi had opened the fourth gate now.<p>

"You… You can't win…" Kimimaro said angrily while catching his breath. "You're trash! You're nothing!"

"Please surrender now before more damage occurs." Lee stated while standing calmly in the Goken stance.

"Never!" Kimimaro shouted as bones erupted from the ground _**(Dance of the Seedling Fern)**_.

Lee began to backtrack at a fast pace, actually dodging the bones that shot from the ground. The green-clad ninja hopped in the air and held a single hand seal.

"_**Gate of View**_, kai!" Lee shouted before landing on a safe spot of earth. He held his left hand in front of him. "_**Morning Lion**_!"

Lee held his left hand in front of him, his palm facing Kimimaro, before taking his right hand and quickly swiping the underside of his wrist. The sheer speed and power created a large blast of air pressure that was ignited by the friction built on one swipe. The blast was shaped in the form of a lion that decimated everything in its path as it "swallowed" the field.

Kimimaro could only brace himself for what he knew was the end. Lee had grown stronger over the years to a level Kimimaro could not compete. What was worse was the fact that Lee could only use taijutsu while Kimimaro had ninjutsu as well as a bloodline limit. Maybe, Kimimaro thought, knowing genjutsu would have been the way to defeat Lee.

After the wind and light from the attack died down, Lee stood over Kimimaro, steam streaming off of his body.

"You fought valiantly, but in the end, the Flames of Youth managed to prevail." Lee said as Lee shot a flare to signal the Sealing Team.

Flames of Youth? Could that philosophy be stronger than his devotion to Orochimaru? Was that the real reason Lee won this bout? It was insane, but it could be the reason.

Couldn't it?

* * *

><p>Haku slid backwards before sending several needles at Sakura. Sakura dodged them before using her <em><strong>Prepared Needle Shot<strong>_ and spitting four needles of her own. Unsurprisingly, none of them landed with the nimble Yuki.

"You're becoming annoying…" Sakura said quietly as her seal changed to its _**Yang Seal Release**_.

Haku glared at Sakura before the woman vanished in a pink blur. Haku was unprepared when Sakura's fist met his face, knocking the boy clear off of his feet. Haku's body bounced and rolled off of the ground before sliding into a nearby tree. Standing up, the Ice user saw Sakura preparing another _**Chidori**_.

"It was you and Zabuza," Sakura said to Haku. "That made me realize that I needed to be stronger. Every time I think about Sasuke almost dying and Naruto having to pick up for my lack of abilities, I get frustrated at my former self." Haku saw the lightning start to surround her right arm. "And it pisses me off!"

Haku felt Kabuto leave his body. While he hated to admit it, Kabuto was not an idiot. There was no possible way, controlled or not, that Haku would dodge this attack. Worst of all Sakura had appeared behind Haku and stabbed him with her version of the _**Chidori**_ technique.

"…" There was silence between combatants before Haku let out a sigh. "It was you that he wanted to protect, wasn't it?"

Sakura stared firmly in front of her, looking over Haku's shoulder.

"Yes." she answered.

Haku smiled as snowflakes began to fall around the area. "Then he must be alive, stronger than ever. If you're this powerful, I can only imagine how powerful Naruto has gotten to protect you."

Sakura did not respond. Her fear was the very thing she grew stronger to prevent; Naruto coming to her aid. If Naruto took a blow for her, particularly a blow from the very move she was using now, then he would most likely die.

"Sakura-san, we can take it from here!" a member of the Sealing Team that accompanied her said.

"Who knows," Haku said before closing his eyes. "Maybe you will be like Zabuza-sama and be able to protect him for once?"

Sakura removed her kunai from Haku and allowed the Sealing Team to wrap him up in seals to disable him.

"It is my sworn duty… As a Smoke shinobi and lover…" she mumbled to Haku before looking at the fuinjutsu-user from Suna. "Where are the others?"

"We're having trouble defeating the other swordsmen." he replied. Sakura nodded. "Kageno-" Was all he got out before Sakura dashed off quickly. "Wow… She's fast."

* * *

><p>Matsuo gasped as he heard the glass shatter from beneath him. He was now free falling with nothing to stop or slow down his descent. Worst, there was a large jade crystal spear looking to impale him once he hit the ground.<p>

Guren could not have been happier at the thoughts of her opponent killed in front of her. And then her glee was ruined when she heard and saw her crystal shatter by Matsuo's body. The current leader of Ishigakure no Sato raised using his _**Diamond Body Armor**_.

"That was close…" Matsuo said before glaring at Guren. "Now that I have my _**Diamond Release**_ again, I can finish you!"

Guren stared at Matsuo before turning her crystal hand into a sharp lance.

"We're here to help you, Guren-san!" Guren did not even acknowledge the female voice behind her. She did, however, notice the move the woman did. The _**Smoke Hide Jutsu**_. "Go get him Guren-san!"

Guren stood in her spot, changing her crystal hand back into a hand before doing hand seals. While she was becoming desperate on how to destroy Matsuo's diamonds, she knew that she now had back-up and would not have to face him along. A part of her hated that thought, but the reality was, she could not best his _**Diamond Release**_.

Or at least, not with the moves she was using.

"Guren-san…" the Smoke Nin behind Guren stated as she witness Guren's chakra becoming visible.

A large clear crystal appeared in front of Guren. Guren waited for the smoke to clear, Matsuo still standing in his original position. Guren placed her hands on the crystal in front of her, channeling her chakra into it. The crystal began to glow from power before releasing the chakra in a large blast towards Matsuo _**(Crystal Release: Force of Light)**_.

Matsuo stood his ground, protruding his chest to take the impact there. Guren and the kunoichi behind her watched as the attack hit Matsuo, the man sliding backwards before his feet anchored into the ground.

"Haven't… You… Heard?" Matsuo grunted against the force. "Diamond… Reflects… Light!"

Guren and her fellow Kemuri shinobi were both blown backwards by a colorful blast that shot from Matsuo's body. Lying on her back, Guren thought about where she went wrong. There had to be a flaw in her battling strategy that allowed Matsuo to one-up her every time.

"You've lost," Guren turned her head to see Matsuo's skin reverting back to normal. "And you know it."

"I don't think you know the power of the Hidden Smoke Village." Guren replied, as a crystal stake shot from the ground, impaling Matsuo. "We never give up."

"You… You bitch…" Matsuo stammered. "You knew…"

"Every jutsu has its drawbacks. And to reflect such a strong and direct attack like that, I knew it would cause you to revert back to yourself." Guren said before the crystal spear began to shatter. "However… I drew too much chakra out of me…"

"And you're being crystallized by my diamonds." Matsuo said. "You're going to die, just like me."

Guren wanted to argue back, but again, he had a point. She had been living with those thoughts since losing her left hand. She had analyzed his _**Diamond Particle Consumption Technique**_ thoroughly now. Even if the blast did not completely obliterate its target, if it nicked the attended target, like it did her, then the diamond particles could seep inside and destroy the opponent from the inside out. Moving her left arm had become a taxing task as it seemed heavier now.

"Yukimaru…" Guren thought aloud as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Anko held Omoi up, his arm slung around her neck as she attempted to carry him away from Sakumo.<p>

"We're not going to make it." The Leaf kunoichi muttered beneath her breath.

"Don't say that." Omoi replied.

Anko smirked. "When'd you grow optimistic?" Anko paused when she sinced Sakumo's presence descended on them and turned upwards. "Shit!"

Anko and Omoi were both shocked at the sight that happened next. It appeared that Sakumo had been stopped by himself, the two blurs of white separating before they got a look at their savior.

"Kakashi/Kakashi-san!" Anko and Omoi called in unison.

Kakashi revealed his three-tomoe _**Sharingan**_.

"Son?" Sakumo questioned.

"Anko, get him out of here." Kakashi said in a firm tone. "I have some unfinished business with my father." Anko had never heard Kakashi's voice hold so much resentment in it and wondered if he was who he appeared to be. "Those who break the rules are trash, and those who abandon their friends are worse than trash… But those who abandon their children…"

Sakumo soon understood where Kakashi's anger was coming from and didn't blame him. He had abandoned his son due to his own depression.

"Kakashi…" Sakumo was completely speechless.

"Minato-sensei placed a heavy burden on his son, sacrificing his life to place the Nine-tailed Fox within his son. Still, he did it because he knew that Naruto would someday hone the power of the fox and use it for the better of mankind." stated Kakashi. "What's your excuse? Why did you place this burden on me?"

"Kakashi, my son, forgive me." Sakumo stated. Kakashi just stood with a small glare. "I see. There's no other way around this." Kakashi spotted the replica of Sakumo's White Light Chakra Sabre. "Then show me how much you've grown."

"This won't be like when I was younger," Kakashi said closing his right eye. "This time, I will defeat you."

Sakumo smiled briefly as he envisioned a younger version of his son in front of him. While he wondered how much his son had grown on the battlefield, he also wanted to know how much he had grown mentally and emotionally.

Without another word, father and son charged for one another to begin a battle they both regretted already.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So there we go, chapter one of the Shinobi World War Arc. Of course, in the manga it was Shin and Sasori that got emotional and passed on, but since Sasori is _alive_ in the story, I changed it to Zabuza. Either way, more to come much sooner, next week at some time. Till then.


	31. Arc III Ch II

Kaibunkage

**Arc III**

_**Chapter II**_

_ "As one man, I will endure all that there is for the sake of my clan. It is a burden that I face alone, yet overcome with the support of my clan."_

_ - Leader of the Tatsuhiro Clan, Tatsuhiro Kuroma_

* * *

><p>Jiraiya continued running ahead with his division behind him. There was something wrong about how the enemy spread themselves out. There was another target and it was as clear as day.<p>

The jinchuriki.

"More Zetsu!" he heard someone call.

Jiraiya saw the plant-men rise from the ground in front of him. His eyes narrowed in thought.

They weren't just after the jinchuriki. They were after Shiori as well. And with that, Jiraiya sent a messenger to Naruto. There was a spy within the alliance.

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki!" Naruto growled quietly as Ē stormed into the room. "We need those seals or at least the formula!"<p>

"Forgive me, Lord Raikage, but these seals are more complicated than just smashing them into the ground!" Naruto shot back.

"Why you little runt!"

"Boys!" Tsunade shouted, gaining their attention. "This isn't the time!" Neither kage disputed against the blonde woman's words as she looked at Naruto in calm fashion. "Naruto, how far along are you?"

Naruto sighed. "Honestly Baa-chan, I think it'll be easier if I were to find who is behind this and cancel the jutsu myself. Or I could-"

"We need the original seals that will destroy them." Ē said.

"With all due respect," Naruto said. "But it would be faster if I-"

"Lord Kaibunkage! One of my hawks just received a message from Jiraiya-san." Akane said. "The enemy is heading for Demon Country! They know!"

Naruto rose from his seat. "I'm going out there!"

"Naruto, you can't. Not yet." Tsunade reminded him. "Jiraiya, Mei, and Kuroma can handle it."

"Not to mention Bee." Ē said.

"Have Sumaru send a group down there." Naruto told Akane. "Mabui!" The woman appeared. "Have the transporting seals all been set?"

"Hai Lord Kaibunkage." Mabui said.

"Akane, have Inoichi contact every member of the Sealing Team and prepare to transport the injured to Wave. For those who can still fight, I'm going to start sending my team out." Naruto said. "Starting by sending Kazudan to Jiraiya's location."

"Hai!" Mabui and Akane stated.

Naruto gave Tsunade and Ē a hardened glare.

"No matter what you two or the others say," said the Kabunkage. "If I hear that Akatsuki reached the temple, I will go down there myself. End of discussion."

While Ē wanted to argue, Tsunade knew when and when not to dispute a decision Naruto had made.

"We should get back to Shikaku." Tsunade said to Ē.

"Hn." was the only response from the Raikage.

* * *

><p>Kakashi charged for his father. He swallowed any and all emotions inside of him as he continued his assault. Unlike his childhood, if he messed up, his father would not simply laugh and remind him of the mistake. This time he would simply kill him.<p>

Kakashi saw Sakumo drive his blade forward and dodged left to avoid being slashed and glided through hand seals. Moving his mask down enough to reveal his lips, Kakashi exhaled the largest fireball using the _**Great Fireball Jutsu**_ that he has ever made. He thought he had at least nipped his target until he felt hands wrapped around his ankles, pulling him into the ground _**(Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)**_.

Sakumo saw his son's immobilized body. While he could feel some emotion about this battle, he could not stop himself from moving in to kill Kakashi. Nothing, ninja nor swirling leaves, could stop him from delivering the killing blow. And once his blade shot through his son's head he momentarily felt a weight crushing down on him. Until his mind backtracked for a moment.

Swirling leaves?

"Genjutsu." Sakumo said before canceling the _**Hell Viewing Technique**_ to see Kakashi standing a few yards away. "You're more skilled than I imagined, son."

"So they tell me." Kakashi said, forming a beast of lightning _**(Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Running Technique)**_.

The beast took off for Sakumo. The older Hatake put his blade in its sheath and held his hands out. Kakashi narrowed his left eye, watching Sakumo absorbed the lightning without a problem. When all of the lightning had been absorbed, Sakumo stood with lightning-encased hands.

"_**Lightning Release,**_" Sakumo stated before running for Kakashi. "_**Lightning Fang**_!"

Sakumo dove for his son, twisting in the air with his palms out in front of him, akin to Kiba's _**Piercing Fang**_. Kakashi analyzed the attack and safely moved out of the way of his father's attack. Kakashi had a split second to replace himself with a _**Shadow Clone**_ before Sakumo could slice him in half.

"You're cutting it close Kakashi." Sakumo cautioned.

Kakashi wanted to make a joke about a swordsman using the term "cutting it close" but chose not to at the moment. He would have a lot of time to laugh about that after this battle was over. And that was regardless of whether he won or lost.

* * *

><p>Mifune and his men ran through the forest after defeating a horde of Zetsu clones. Sakura's orders were simple and he would follow them accordingly.<p>

"Mifune-sama, we have some more up ahead." A man from Hoshigakure with the _**Katsugan**_ stated. "One of them is…"

The man's obvious fear stopped him from finishing that statement. Mifune soon came to a small clearing, seeing an opponent he had not seen in years.

"Hanzo." Mifune muttered as he spotted the man.

The former leader of Amegakure looked at the samurai with an indifferent stare. There was a tense silence that surrounded the group before Hanzo spoke.

"You look familiar." Mifune's hand went for his blade. "Yes… The samurai… You seemed to have lived after all."

"I did." Mifune said. "And it was because of you that I stand here today." Hanzo's brows rose as Mifune drew his katana. "It is because of you that I know that as long as I have faith, my blade shall never go dull!"

Ino and Shikamaru both frowned at Mifune's declaration, while Temari just prepared herself with the others. And without another warning, Mifune and Hanzo came for one another, each with a blade of their own.

The exchange between samurai and shinobi was a display that momentarily paused the fighting around them. The sparks lit like miniature fireworks every time Hanzo's kusarigama met Mifune's katana, neither sickle nor sword resisting to the other.

"The years haven't hindered your movements, I see." Hanzo stated.

"I could say the same." Mifune said before their two weapons met again.

"No… My skills have been revived by this damnable jutsu." Mifune and Hanzo separated as the former Ame leader continued. "Your skills and faith are what has remained." Hanzo bit his thumb. "Tell me, do the men in my village have my faith?"

"We are currently at war with Amegakure." Before Hanzo summoned his trusted salamander, he paused and frowned. "They, as well as Oto and Ishi, have joined together to face the rest of the shinobi world and the samurai."

"Why?" Hanzo questioned.

"Akatsuki." Mifune stated as he prepared his blade. "Now the only way to defeat them is to beat those who were brought back from the dead."

"I have faith in you." Mifune said before slamming his palm onto the ground. "_**Summoning Jutsu**_!"

* * *

><p>The reanimated Hozuki Mangetsu dove for Kageno, slowly liquidfying himself. Kageno only smirked and stopped the young man in midair.<p>

"You swordsmen never fail to amaze me with your stupidity." Kageno stated before Mangetsu's solid body hit the ground. Kageno stood overe Mangetsu, his smirk gone. "Who summoned you Mangetsu?"

"…" The swordsmen said nothing before Kageno was forced to dodge the thin sword of Kuriarare Kushimaru.

Kageno was seconds away from retaliating before a fist shattered Kushimaru's mask, the thin man sent backwards at amazing speed.

"Sakura of the Salamander," Kageno said. "It seems that my nickname stuck to you."

"Can you handle these guys while I find Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, ignoring the man's earlier statement.

Kageno grinned. "I can do a lot. I did defeat you, remember?"

Sakura let out an annoyed growl before Kageno did a set of hand seals. When he was finished, he raised his hands to the sky, dark clouds forming overhead. Sakura watched as the man's body became clear water before floating upwards to the clouds, becoming evaporation as it ascended _**(Evaporation Technique)**_.

"Kotetsu!" Sakura called towards the man who briefly looked at her. "Where's Kakashi?"

"Hey took Guy-san and went after Kankuro's team." the Leaf Nin responded.

"Then I need to make this quick." Sakura said before biting her thumb and making the appropriate hand sesals. "_**Summoning Jutsu**_!" Kotetsu, as well as a few others, were glad when Sakura summoned Ibuse. However, their happiness was demolished when Sakura stood confused. "I couldn't summon Ibuse? That can only mean-" Sakura's words were cut off when she saw the large salamander being summoned elsewhere. "Hanzo."

* * *

><p>"Don't inhale the poison!" Mifune warned as Ibuse let lose a cloud of poison.<p>

Hanzo stood atop of his trusted summon. He could feel a slight drift between he and his salamander, making him believe that someone else must have been using it in battle now. And whoever this person was, Ibuse had a stronger bond with than with him now.

"Recharge. I can take care of the others." Hanzo said hopping off of the salamander than tunneled underground.

Mifune watched as Hanzo came for his team, many of his members too busy covering their noses and mouths to prepare for Hanzo's strike. Mifune forced himself to move faster than he could, his body reminding him of the slight age difference there was between his current age and his prime. But he would defeat Hanzo one way or another.

The sound of metal clapping rang throughout the air before Mifune and Hanzo stopped, their backs facing one another.

"…" Hanzo was silent as the gash slightly above his venom gland began to heal. "Close…"

Mifune gritted his teeth. If he had have been a little bit faster and a little bit stronger, he would have pierced Hanzo's only known weak spot. However, he had missed due to Hanzo intercepting the attack at the last possible moment.

"Gari, Pakura," Hanzo said. "Destroy them."

The two revived shinobi moved to attack Mifune's men and women. His mind played out scenarios to either protect his comrades or defeat Hanzo. However, the former Ame leader made the decision pretty clear to him.

"Kill me, Mifune. Show me that you haven't grown dull in your late years." Hanzo said.

Mifune prepared his blade. "Hai, Hanzo-san."

* * *

><p>Sakumo watched as Kakashi's slashed body collapsed into a puddle of water.<p>

"A _**Water Clone**_?" mused the deceased nin. "Makes me wonder how many jutsu you have in your arsenal."

"It's rumored over one thousand." Kakashi said creating two _**Shadow Clones**_. "But like I said, that's strictly a rumor."

Sakumo prepared his blade as Kakashi sent his two clones to attack his father. As he watched his clones fight Sakumo, Kakashi mentally pondered why he could not simply crush his father with _**Kamui**_. It should be easy, using his past feelings of abondment as a source of motivation. But he couldn't. Those past feelings that fueled his anger were no longer a factor. The question was: Why?

"Kakashi! Stop playing with me and give me everything you've got!" Sakumo ordered as he neared Kakashi at blinding speeds.

Kakashi leapt backwards, momentarily thinking back. Minato, Obito, Rin, and his parents were constantly haunting him, being the ghosts of his past. They reminded him time and time again of his failures and why it was no surprise that his entire team had defected from the village.

Dodging his father's blade, Kakashi's mind took another turn. He was now thinking about those that he still held dear to him. They ranged from Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, and, dare he say, Guy, all the way to Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke. He could not go back in time to fix his mistakes, he knew that. But he did have enough time to make amends for them. And he'd be damned if anyone stopped him, his father or not.

Sakumo was shocked when Kakashi dodged his blade with speeds that he had not been using earlier. He turned his head to see his son standing with a calm expression.

"So you're finally serious?" Sakumo asked.

Kakashi closed his eye. "I realized that stopping you will do more than let out my anger, but save those people precious to me. A lesson you taught me." When Kakashi opened his left eye, he now had his _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_ activated. "And I will save those who I can, even at the expense of my life."

Sakumo grinned. "Come at me with the intent of killing me. That is the only way you will succeed."

Kakashi actually smiled.

"I plan on it." Kakashi said.

* * *

><p>"…ren… Guren…" Black eyes opened to see the familiar face of Rin.<p>

"Rin…? Where am I?" Guren asked.

"Medical wing in the Land of Waves." Guren groaned before taking her left hand and rubbing her face. The battle between her and Matsuo still fresh in her mind and… She paused.

"My hand!" Guren exclaimed staring at her re-attached left hand.

"Don't get so used to it. We had to do some altercations and they weren't perfect due to the speeds that we had to operate on it." Rin told her. "For example, it may look like your hand and feel like it, but ultimately, this is Matsuo's entire left arm." Guren stared at her hands. Next to the scar she possessed the backside of her left hand that trailed down her arm, she really could not tell the difference. Well, other than the obvious left-hand/right-hand difference. "You should really be thankful that you arrived when you did. His diamonds were closed to sealing off your entire left side."

"So, can I fight?" Rin sighed at Guren's question.

"I'm sorry. You'll be bedridden for a few days." stated the medic. "And afterwards, I'll need to make sure that you get used to your new acquisition." Guren's brows furrowed. "The _**Diamond Release**_."

Guren's eyes shot wide. She now had that cursed bloodline? The one that made hers seem inferior? How bittersweet?

* * *

><p>Sakumo raised his blade high above his head, the sword charging a large amount of lightning chakra. With one heavy swing, he brought his blade into the ground in front of him, creating a wave of lightning that sliced through ground, going for Kakashi <em><strong>(Bane of Zeus)<strong>_. Kakashi side-stepped the attack, subconsciously watching it destroy a few more trees behind him before ending.

"I think it's time to end this," Kakashi said forming a _**Chidori**_. "Your lightning versus mine. What do you say, Dad?"

"Give it a shot." Sakumo said preparing another _**Bane of Zeus**_.

Kakashi nodded and took off with great speed, heading directly for Sakumo. When the wave of lightning shot forth from Sakumo's blade, Kakashi thrust his arm forward, using his only original technique.

"_**Chidori**_!"

The blinding light that followed spread throughout the entire area, blanketing the battlefield in white. The light slowly dimmed down, Kakashi's hand planted in his father's shoulder.

"Dammit…" Kakashi muttered, wondering how he missed his target.

Sakumo could only stare at his son for a moment. His attack, the _**Chidori**_, sliced through his attack effortlessly. What else was Kakashi holding back?

"K-Kakashi! Move!" Sakumo warned as he felt his body move without his control, his arm raised to slice his only child with his tantō.

Kakashi was able to move, though his left shoulder now sported a gash from the swing. He hissed in pain before glaring at Sakumo. He had a chance to immobilize him so that the Sealing Team could do there job and he missed his target. More importantly, he changed his target.

"You can't do it." Kakashi momentarily closed his left eye at his father's words, his head down in shame. "Kakashi, you have to be the one to stop me. You can't make the same mistake that I did."

"I… I can't…" Kakashi responded.

"If you don't," Sakumo said, his chakra rising. "I will be forced to kill you." Kakashi did not move. "Kakashi! Do it now! Let out your anger and send me back to your mother!"

Kakashi wished he could do what his father wanted, but his body would not allow him to do such a thing. Why? Why was it so hard to kill someone who wanted to die? Is this what Naruto felt when Haku pleaded with him years ago? At the time, Kakashi could only give Naruto a bit of advice, though Kakashi had never experienced the phenomenon. Now it seemed as if his own words did little to help himself in the matter.

Kakashi's mind soon brought him back to the battle where he was able to move backwards, only to receive a cut across the midsection. Wounded, he was unprepared for the spinning back-elbow that knocked him clear on his back.

"Kakashi…" Sakumo growled.

Kakashi moved to his feet, still trying to get a grasp of this event. He came in with the full intent of defeating his father. Now… Now he could barely stand harming the man.

"I can't." was all Kakashi said before Sakumo to land a quick and powerful combination of strikes on Kakashi, avoiding the use of his blade.

Kakashi found himself slowly getting off of the ground again. The split second that his _**Chidori**_ shot into his father's shoulder, everything changed. He didn't see the reincarnated corpse attempting to kill him. He saw his father's grinning face. The same face that he received decades ago whenever Sakumo stated how proud he was. A face that was now nothing but a distant memory up until a few moments ago. A face that brought back so many memories… Feelings… Dreams…

"Get up." Sakumo's voice wasn't that of a kind father's. No. Now it was that of a very pissed off general. "I said get up!"

Kakashi was finally able to stand on both feet, staring at Sakumo's face. Nothing was said between them as Kakashi began to regret even facing an opponent who was probably stronger than he was. And with no emotional strings on Sakumo's part, he was clearly at a disadvantage.

"I don't want to be the one to do this…" Kakashi finally admitted, his chakra building. "But I guess you're not giving me much of a choice!"

Sakumo's eyes narrowed. "Some times a shinobi is faced with doing what's right for himself and what's right for the village. That was a mistake I made, putting my own feelings above the mission."

"No," Sakumo saw the seriousness within his son's implanted eye. "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worst than trash. That is Minato-sensei taught me."

Sakumo came for Kakashi, this time his blade drawn to attack.

"Dad… Forgive me…" Kakashi said as his _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_ began spinning. "_**Kamui**_!"

* * *

><p>Kabuto watched as a pebble shattered and frowned curiously.<p>

"Even at after death," spoke the medic. "Sakumo continues to put his need above the sake of a mission. What a disgrace." The other person within the room said nothing. "Is there a problem?"

"This technique… It's wrong." said the person.

Kabuto chuckled. "Well, I'm sure you're dying to use your genjutsu on me, eh Shisui?" The blind and deceased Uchiha said nothing. "Shame that you're stuck guarding me. But I promise, in due time you will get to inact some sort of revenge against Danzo." Shisui's brows rose. "Isn't that what you want?"

"You're a twisted man." Shisui responded.

Kabuto did not respond, looking back at the board in front of him. With a number of their forces moving for Wave Country, his, or should he say Tobi's, next target was Demon Country. Udon's intel provided them with great leverage and now they could slowly chip away at the Allied Shinobi Forces. And then the greater battle began.

* * *

><p>Kakashi did not know whether or not his attack landed in time, but he could feel a slight numbing feeling in his chest. He realized that he was somehow in a forest, the night's moon shining in all its glory above him. He moved to a clearing where Sakumo sat at a fire. Realizing that he must have landed his attack later than he expect, he moved to sit across from his father, the fire in-between them.<p>

"You did well, Kakashi." Sakumo said in a neutral tone. "I didn't think you would actually do it."

"…" Kakashi sat in silence before sighing. "Well, it doesn't matter now. I was too slow."

Sakumo grinned as he rose. "You're not dying. Not today at least." Kakashi was relieved to hear that part. "Now, I have to return to your mother just like you have to return to Rin."

"Rin…? But I thought you said that I wasn't…?"

Sakumo laughed. "You don't know, eh? Rin is alive and well." Kakashi's eyes widened. "And now your mission is to find her, son. Get the closure that you so deserve."

"Hai." Kakashi said. "And… I'm glad that you were my dad."

As the area around Kakashi began to fade to white, he could hear his father's voice responding to the statement.

"Thank you for letting be your dad."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Rasengan<strong>_!" Jiraiya called as he shoved the two spheres into two members of Sasuke's Curse Seal Army.

"I can't believe that they keep coming!" Sumaru shouted, blasting a group of White Zetsu away with his _**Star Bullet**_.

"We have to make it to the palace." Jiraiya said, the Hoshikage nodding in concurrence before defeating more of the men and women coming his way.

"Well, well," Jiraiya paused at the voice. It just couldn't be… "This is quite the ruin, eh Jiraiya-kun?"

"Orochimaru." Jiraiya said as he saw his former teammate standing with the revived Sound Four behind him.

Orochimaru snickered. "Oh Jiraiya-kun, the look on your face is simply priceless. Sakon," The revived boy looked at Orochimaru expectantly. "Infiltrate the palace. Destroy the seals."

"Hai." Sakon said before he and the Sound Four left to do their mission.

"Tell me, Jiraiya-kun, are you prepared to finally end this silly rivalry of ours?" Jiraiya gritted his teeth at Orochimaru's words. "Let's be honest. You could never beat me then and now that I'll simply regenerate from anything…" Orochimaru paused and licked his lips. "You don't stand a chance!"

"Don't underestimate the power of the legendary Toad Sage!" Jiraiya retorted. "Kazudan!" The man who had recently been summoned to the area with reinforcements looked at Jiraiya. "I don't want anyone interfering."

"Hai." Kazudan said doing hand seals before slamming his hands on the ground.

Orochimaru watched as Kazudan's _**Great Iron Curtain**_ created a large dome around himself and Jiraiya. The area was clearly a large portion of the battlefield, big enough for them to roam around.

"This time," Orochimaru said with a smirk. "Sensei isn't here to save you."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. "Or to stop me."

The two prepared for their battle, glaring at one another. They both wondered if Hiruzen was currently watching them prepare for battle, just as they did in the arena many years ago. But like Orochimaru said, Hiruzen was not here to step in when the battle had cross the line of two friends sparring and mortal enemies. And that meant that at least one of them was not leaving the dome on his own two legs.

Question was: Who?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Forgive me for the Kakashi vs. Sakumo battle but it was hard trying to imagine just what moves Sakumo had in his arsenal outside of kenjutsu. Still, I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter should be out next week. Till then.


	32. Arc III Ch III

Kaibunkage

**Arc III**

_**Chapter III**_

_ "Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage. But under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive."_

_ - Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama_

* * *

><p>Killer Bee looked at Yukimaru and Fu.<p>

"How do we do that, Bee-sama?" Yukimaru asked.

"This next part will make you surpass the Kaibunkage. As you finally tame your jinchuriki. You will separate the beast's chakra from its will. Weaken it first or else you will be killed, yeah." While Fu sighed at the, once again, bad rap, Yukimaru's eyes widened.

"K-killed?" he parroted.

"Your biju has no intentions of working with you. Fighting it is now the only thing to do." Killer Bee explained. "If you lose your beast my break free. That's why we train near Lady Uzumaki!"

Yukimaru realized that Shiori's presence here now had more to do with the safety of his and Fu's training than her hiding from Akatsuki. Earlier, he could feel the strain of his tailed beast grow and lessen periodically. He figured that was due to Shiori's training and the stress that was put on the little girl.

"I have a plan." Yamato said forming small pillars of wood around Fu and Yukimaru. "This should hold them if they so happen to break free. I don't want to use our last resort."

"Good thinking ya fool." Yamato sighed heavily, wondering why Killer Bee always referred to him as a fool. "Alright you two, I'm going to talk you through this. But from there, you're on your own. You have to beat your biju by yourself."

"Hai." Fu said with a nod.

Yukimaru only nodded, silently thinking of another way to tame his biju without having to battle against it. Sitting down and folding his legs in front of him, Yukimaru felt the seals that Naruto called "the key" take over his body.

It was time to confront the Three-tailed Giant Turtle, Isobu.

* * *

><p>Kuroma nodded at the information.<p>

"Then it is true. Someone from within the alliance is leaking information." Kuroma paused and looked at Hinata and Mei. "We should prepare the defenses. I highly doubt that the reinforcements will make it here in time."

Hinata's eyes widened. "K-Kuroma-kun, does that mean…?"

"They're coming Hinata-hime." replied Kuroma. "Mei-san, I'll lead the main attack outside. Can you handle everything in here?"

"Hai." Mei answered. "And don't worry too much, Kuroma. I'm sure that Naruto and the others are on their way right now."

Kuroma grinned lightly. "Let's hope so."

Kuroma walked out of the conference room, Hinata right on his heels.

"Hinata-hime, I think it's best if you stayed inside and guarded Lady Shiori." Kuroma said. "I don't want you to be hurt while fighting outside." When he received silence, Kuroma turned to see Hinata holding the Dragon Blade out towards him. "…"

"Please, be careful Kuroma-kun." Hinata said quietly.

Kuroma took the blade from his bride-to-be's hands. He then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'll return, Hinata-hime." he said before turning to leave.

Hinata watched Kuroma walk down the hall, two knights from the Land of Demons joining his sides as he went to address the main battalion of the Jinchuriki Guardians. Turning on her heels, Hinata moved for her chambers. She would rid herself of the kimono she was in, for Shiori's tea party, and put on her former jonin attire from Konoha. She would not let Kuroma fight alone.

* * *

><p>"This time," Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru's words. "Sensei isn't here to save you."<p>

"Or stop me." Orochimaru let out a low growl.

Unsurprisingly, it was Jiraiya that came for Orochimaru first. The former general of Otogakure no Sato slithered out of the way of Jiraiya's fist. Moving to his feet quickly, Orochimaru extended his right arm outwards, snakes shooting from his sleeve for his former teammate _**(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**_. Jiraiya countered this with a _**Flame Bullet**_, burning the snakes to a crisp.

Jiraiya quickly held a hand seal, one Orochimaru quickly mimicked.

"_**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_!" The two called in unison, both creating two clones behind them.

There was only a split second before the six bodies darted for each other. The blurs that were Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and their clones met with sparks flying from their respective kunai. The clangs of their blades rang throughout the dome, imitating the sounds of the battle outside.

Holding a small flame, Orochimaru exhaled a _**Great Breakthrough**_, firing a large blast of fire at the clones doing battle in hopes of hitting the real Jiraiya. His hopes were destroyed when he sensed someone behind him, mentally cursing underestimating Jiraiya.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Jiraiya called, shoving a _**Rasengan **_into Orochimaru's back.

Orochimaru let out a small shout of pain before his body became muddy, falling onto the ground. Jiraiya wondered when Orochimaru switched out with an _**Earth Clone**_, but let it slide as he searched for his opponent.

"Dear Jiraiya-kun, even if that were to hit me, it wouldn't matter." Jiraiya spotted Orochimaru rising from the ground a few yards away from him. "I'm invincible!"

Jiraiya hissed at the spike of chakra. Was Orochimaru really going to try to paralyze him with a simple _**Paralysis Technique**_? And why was it working? No… No, he was stronger than he was when they were teens. This technique no longer affected him. In fact, he could give just as much as he received now.

Now it was Orochimaru that felt the wave wash over him. As the two men began to move towards each other, he realized that this would be different than their last meeting outside of Tanzaku Town. Even without the aid of Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruto, this would be much tougher.

"It's… Not… Enough!" Orochimaru shouted, slinging several senbon needles at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya began flipping backwards, though he was caught by two needles in his right shoulder. After pulling the needles out, he spotted Orochimaru firing his extended tongue towards him. With a hand seal, Jiraiya used his _**Wild Lion's Mane Technique**_ to reach for Orochimaru with his hair. The two gripped each other with hair and tongue, squeezing tightly. Jiraiya believed that they were in a standstill until Orochimaru's body lunged from his mouth, his body dropping to the ground in a heap of skin.

"Shit!" Jiraiya cursed as his hair would not be able to grab Orochimaru in time.

Revealing a kunai, Jiraiya was able to block Orochimaru's strike with Kusanagi shooting from his mouth. Using the defensive maneuver as a way to kill time, Jiraiya used his extended hair to grip Orochimaru's feet and sling the traitor away from him before retracting his hair. He took the time to charge for the down Orochimaru, stabbing his kunai downwards at the downed man. Orochimaru instantly rolled out of the way, Jiraiya's blade sinking into the ground.

"Close!" Jiraiya was knocked backwards by the spinning kick that landed on his face. After stumbling backwards, he glared at Orochimaru. "But not close enough!"

Jiraiya watched as Orochimaru launched a more powerful gust of wind at him _**(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**_. This one would possibly level out the area within the dome, if not destroy the dome. Sliding backwards from the force, Jiraiya inhaled after doing the required seals and ignited the wind using his _**Flame Bullet**_. He was certain that not even Orochimaru could dodge that attack.

He was wrong.

Rising from the ground after using his _**Attack Prevention Technique**_, Orochimaru gave Jiraiya a grimace.

"Using wind to battle fire is quite careless of you." Jiraiya taunted, further irritating Orochimaru.

Orochimaru tossed several kunai at Jiraiya, the sage being able to dodge them all until he realized what had conspired. Inhaling, Orochimaru ignited the wires that were well concealed in the dim-litted area _**(Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)**_. Jiraiya leapt into the air in order to dodge the last attack done by his opponent.

Looking upwards, Orochimaru barely caught Jiraiya's next attack, _**Needle Hell**_. With thousands of needle-like strands of hair raining down on him, Orochimaru began to slither around, maneuvering around the attacks. This allowed Jiraiya to land safely and the Toad Sage had already finished his next set of hand seals. Orochimaru felt the ground beneath him change almost immediately and realized technique Jiraiya used; the _**Swamp of the Underworld Technique**_.

"Looks like you can't slither out of this one." Jiraiya said.

"Let's see you slither out of this one!" Orochimaru retorted before spewing thousands of snakes from his mouth _**(Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes)**_.

Jiraiya began backtracking, losing all focus on sinking Orochimaru in his chakra-made swamp. He was now worried about dodging the vipers summoned by Orochimaru before they could sink their teeth into him. And true to the name, their literally were thousands of the pest coming for him. Using the same two hand seals as before, Jiraiya using the _**Swamp of the Underworld Technique**_ himself, surprising Orochimaru.

"You can't hide forever, Jiraiya-kun…" Orochimaru said before doing a backflip, dodging Jiraiya's strike from underground.

Jiraiya did not stop there. He quickly closed the distance between himself and Orochimaru, pitting the two into a taijutsu match until the snakes that Jiraiya originally dodged showed up. Jiraiya threw a punch with all his might, missing Orochimaru. He was slightly peeved when Orochimaru had him wrapped using his _**Binding Snake Glare Spell**_. The Toad Sage then spotted the snakes dodged earlier descending on him, each with a small blade coming out of their mouths.

"Die Jiraiya!" Orochimaru said as the snakes hit their target.

Only for the target to explode…

Orochimaru covered his face, though he was pushed backwards by the attack. Since when did Jiraiya know the _**Clone Great Explosion**_?

These thoughts were interrupted when Orochimaru felt a knee buried into his gut. Though he was already dead, the blow still hurt, and the two follow-up punches did not feel any better either. Orochimaru thought it was over, but he felt Jiraiya grab his ankles and slam him into the ground before flipping away from him.

"That was from Naruto." Jiraiya stated as Orochimaru picked himself up off the ground. "He wanted me to show you his 'appreciation' for taking his best friend and ultimately ruining his life."

"Send him my regards…" Orochimaru hissed angrily. "When you two meet in hell!"

Jiraiya was not surprised when it was Orochimaru pushing forward now. Despite the fact that he was now fast enough to block and dodge most of Orochimaru's blows, Jiraiya was still wary of what Orochimaru might do. The two separated from one another with Orochimaru doing hand seals.

"Shit!" Jiraiya shouted as he felt the ground beneath him become mud, pushing him backwards. The force was multiplied byt the strong gale of wind that seemed to spread the mud as well _**(Earth Release: Earth Flow River **_plus _**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**_.

Jiraiya back collided against the metal wall hard, his breath knocked out of him momentarily. He looked towards his opponent only to see a large dragon made of mud coming for him _**(Earth Release: Mud Dragon Bullet)**_.

Orochimaru watched his attack hit its target, smirking.

"I must say Jiraiya-kun, I thought that this would be a better fight." Orochimaru stated.

"Don't worry," Jiraiya replied, ending his _**Needle Jizō**_ that protected him from Orochimaru's last attack. "You'll get your fight."

Orochimaru snickered. "Then why not show me?"

"I plan on it." Jiraiya retorted.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes narrowed. When he had learned the <em><strong>Impure World Resurrection<strong>_ technique, it was purely out of his teenage curiosity. It was after he had rescued Guren, Gozu, Yukimaru, and a few others from Orochimaru's clutches and gained some of the snake-users notes. In Orochimaru's notes, there were several warnings and problems that the Nidaime Hokage had not fixed when he created the jutsu. Of course, Orochimaru was in the process of learning how to defeat said problems, as well as Naruto.

"This would be much easier if I had time to rest." Naruto said to himself quietly. The door opened, Naruto and two members of his Sealing Team now staring at Tsunade. "Any word from Demon Country?"

"They haven't arrived yet, meaning Shiori and the jinchuriki are still safe." Naruto released a sigh of relief at Tsunade's news. "Have you gotten any further with the development?"

"We're trying." answered the Kaibunkage.

Tsunade nodded. Truth be told, Naruto's knowledge in seals far surpassed the two that were currently helping him by at least three years. However, Naruto was stressed and therefore needed all the help he could. This war, despite it only being day one, had taken its toll on everyone already.

Tsunade took a seat at the table across from Naruto, causing the man to frown.

"Shouldn't you be with the other kage?" Naruto questioned.

"Reports have stated that the enemy has shinobi with Orochimaru's Curse Seal. My job, much like yours, is finding a way to defeat them."

When Mabui entered the room with several of books, Naruto realized that Tsunade was more than serious.

"Here you are, Lady Hokage." Mabui said sitting the books in front of Tsunade. "Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"Keep us posted on the war outside." Mabui gave Tsunade a small bow and left the room. "…" Naruto saw the look in Tsunade's eyes and hated it. He had seen it once when she was reminiscing about Dan and Nawaki during his stay in Konoha months ago. "It's rumored that Jiraiya is battling Orochimaru at this moment."

"Orochimaru?!" Naruto retorted loudly, startling his two aids.

"Hai…" Tsunade's voice trailed off before she smiled. "But why are we worried? That old perv will pull through, right?"

It took Naruto a millisecond to realize that the worried look he had seen earlier was over Jiraiya. He knew that the smile that she gave him now was just a cover-up for the two men in the room helping him. As Ē said earlier, a kage must not show doubt or fear in front of their subordinates.

"Just don't bet on it." Tsunade glared at Naruto after the joke was made.

"What was that you brat?"

Naruto laughed as he turned his attention back to his work and Tsunade understood that his laughter was akin to her smile. He was still beyond worried about Shiori. She couldn't blame him. Shiori, despite being the biggest asset if they had to battle a jinchuriki or biju, was only a child. More importantly, she was his child. His only child at that. Yet, even he had come to accept the terms that there were things that Shiori could do, powers that she possessed, that he nor anyone else could do at the moment. That meant that Shiori was more than needed for the victory.

"After we finish here," Tsunade spoke. "How about we go out there and show them why they shouldn't have messed with us?"

Naruto blinked before smirking. "Baa-chan, you got yourself a deal."

Tsunade smiled before doing what she was sent to do as well. She would protect her loved ones this time even at the expense of her own life.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Rasengan<strong>_!" Orochimaru's body shot for the ground as Jiraiya's attack hit him whilst the two were airborne.

Jiraiya landed on the ground away from the hole that Orochimaru's body created. He watched the dark-haired man rise before charging for him again. He was unprepared for Orochimaru's body to wrap around his tightly, resembling a snake squeezing its prey to death.

"You never learn." Orochimaru said. "Snake always eats frog."

Jiraiya smirked. "Then… It's a good thing… I'm a toad!"

And with that, Jiraiya literally turned into a toad, slipping out of Orochimaru's clutches. After hopping away, the toad's cheeks puffed before spraying Orochimaru with a powerful _**Toad Oil Bullet**_. The former leader of Otogakure was pushed off balanced by the attack, looking to see a smirk on the toad's face. Not giving Orochimaru the chance to ask, Jiraiya ignited his former friend on fire.

"You bastard!" Unsurprisingly, Orochimaru discarded his skin, his new body without legs as he quickly slithered for Jiraiya.

The toad that was Jiraiya began hopping backwards, dodging the quick strikes of his opponent. After hopping around on the ground, Jiraiya took one large hop towards the top, transforming back into himself as he did so. Forming a _**Rasengan **_in his hand, Jiraiya pushed the attack in front of him for the oncoming Orochimaru. The deceased man was able to move before the attack landed, retreating a bit as Jiraiya's attack slammed into the ground.

"Missed." Orochimaru said, now standing on newly grown legs.

"So it seems." Jiraiya replied before the dome around them began to descend.

Orochimaru watched with a small smirk. "So it seems that we now have more room to continue. Pity. I was starting to get used to the toad in the well."

"I was thinking the same thing." Jiraiya told his rival with a grin.

With the dome completely gone, Jiraiya and Orochimaru bit their thumbs before running through hand seals.

"_**Summoning Jutsu**_!" The two called in unison, slamming their left hands on the ground.

Those fighting around the area spotted the large snake known as Manda appear as well as the boss toad, Gamabunta.

**"So, the war has begun, eh? That gaki was supposed to tell us!"** Gamabunta stated.

"Naruto has his own problems right now." Jiraiya replied as he drew a seal on his face. "I need you to keep them busy for me. I'm going in Sage Mode."

**"I see… Well, I'll do what I can."**Gamabunta said as he stared at Orochimaru and Manda. **"Something is different about him…"**

"He's been revived by the Second's jutsu." explained Jiraiya before chuckling a bit. "A victim to his own technique… Just like he used the Second Hokage. Karma really is a bitch."

* * *

><p>Aku led a force towards Demon Country, the Sound Four already catching up to his group.<p>

"Father wants me to defeat my copy," Aku eyed the boy known as Shoru. "But Mother…"

"Mother?" Aku questioned.

If possible, the forever stoic boy smiled a bit.

"Yes, Mother. She made me this." Aku spotted the paper flower and realized who Shoru saw as his mother; Konan. "She has been… Kind to me after Father's spars. She's…"

"Don't let pathetic emotions get in your way." Aku chastised. "You will become more of a hindrance to us. And your father won't be pleased."

Shoru remained silent as his eyes, now in the form of his red and black _**Rinnegan**_, stared ahead of him. Aku could see something change inside of the boy before a tendril of dark energy wrapped around the elder's neck, squeezing him tightly.

"I will make Father pleased." Shoru hissed.

Aku gasped for air as Shoru slowed to a halt and slammed him into the ground.

"We don't need this." Sakon said, Shoru glaring at him. "Listen brat, Orochimaru-sama-" A powerful _**Shinra Tensei**_ obliterated Sakon, stopping him from whatever he was going to say. Fortunately, the Sound Nin began regenerating, a scowl on his face. "Quit that!"

"Shoru," Aku said rising to his feet as if nothing had happened. Shoru looked at his caretaker. "You have to calm down. Our target is near." Shoru's chakra level decreased. "Good boy. Now let's go make your parents proud."

Shoru didn't run, instead walked towards his destination.

"The fuck's wrong with that kid?" Tayuya asked.

"It's the Reibi inside of him." Tayuya's eyes turned to the former Sky Nin, Shinnō. The man crossed his large arms and grunted. "The beast has never been fully sealed within someone before, let alone some kid."

"Yomi-"

"I told you, mortal, my name is Mōryō!" The revived demon said while in possession of Yomi's body.

Aku sighed. "Yes, Mōryō, it's time to unseal your army."

"With pleasure." With that, the man's eyes began to glow red, a dark purple aura radiating off of him. With a growl, he raised his hands into the air.

"What the hell is going on?!" shouted Tayuya as the ground began to shake.

Stone soldiers began to rise from the ground around them.

Aku gave a grim smile. When Shion had been in charge, he always imagined the walls of Demon Country falling on her, effectively killing her. Why? Because of the sexist views of the Land of Demon's council. Aku was more than an adept priest, being the teacher of Shion. However, the country only looks for a priestess in honor of the great Akira, the priestess that had defeated a demon said to be greater than Mōryō hundreds of years ago. It was her line that gave birth to the other priestesses, Shiori being the current one. And his family, actual cousins of Akira's, were said to be nothing. Well, that would end tonight when Aku killed the last of Akira's line and remained one of the few actual decendants of the great bloodline. And with the ace that Kabuto had given him, he was sure to win even if Naruto attempted to intervene.

* * *

><p>Gamabunta slid backwards, Jiraiya grunting while maintaining chakra flow in his feet to stick to the toad's back.<p>

"Seriously Bunta, you're becoming careless in your landings." Jiraiya said.

**"Why you ungrateful brat! Let's see you do this without me then!" **Gamabunta said.

"Kidding! I was only kidding!" Gamabunta released a "Hmph" in return. Jiraiya then spotted Manda coming for them. "You ready?"

Gamabunta gave a small nod before inhaling deeply, Jiraiya mimicking him. As Gamabunta shot oil from his mouth, Jiraiya released a _**Flame Bullet**_, igniting it _**(Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)**_. Manda quickly shot underground to dodge the technique. Ending their collaboration jutsu, Jiraiya sighed.

"Almost done." he announced before Gamabunta leapt into the air in order to avoid Manda's tail.

**"You're mine!"** hissed the large smake, its head shooting from the ground and heading directly for Gamabunta's airborn body.

Gamabunta grunted, taking his blade out to protect himself. However, like years ago, Manda's massive jaws clapped down on the blade, pushing Gamabunta backwards. The large toad hit the ground, though able to remain on his feet, attempting to free his blade from Manda's mouth. The two were now in deadlock.

Orochimaru took this moment to attack Jiraiya, his neck extending as his facial features became more snake-like. Jiraiya began sweating, praying that he would make it in time. He just needed to remain still for a few more seconds.

"Die!" Orochimaru called, the blade of Kusanagi shooting from his mouth to pierce Jiraiya.

Jiraiya closed his eyes. He would not make it. That was the only thought running through his mind now. He would not make it. And then he heard Orochimaru give out an "Ack" as if he was being strangled. Opening his eyes, he saw Gamabunta's tongue stopping Orochimaru's pursuit, Orochimaru's blade inches in front of Jiraiya's face.

"Well, that was quite convenient." Jiraiya said before grinning. "But I'm afraid you're too late. _**Summoning Jutsu**_!"

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as he saw Jiraiya's new appearance as well as the two toads that were now on Jiraiya's shoulders. It was then that Gamabunta released Orochimaru, the snake-user retracted his neck.

"Ah, don't run now Orochimaru. We were just having fun!" Jiraiya said as he quickly took off for Orochimaru, hitting his former friend with a shoulder tackle that knocked Orochimaru off of Manda.

Orochimaru twirled in air, landing on the ground in a three-point stance. He glared at the inhaling Jiraiya on top of Manda before Jiraiya and the two toads unleashed a wave of burning oil coming directly for Orochimaru _**(Sage Art: Goemon)**_. Thinking quickly, Orochimaru bit his thumb while running through hand seals, slamming his hand on the ground after he was finished. Jiraiya was slightly peeved when he saw _**Rashomon**_ rise to protect Orochimaru. His attention was turned when Manda swatted the sage with its tail.

Jiraiya quickly turned in air and landed on his feet, the two massive summons still battling while he waited for Orochimaru's next move. He didn't have to wait long as Orochimaru regurgitated Kusanagi.

**"Jiraiya-boy, you need to be careful. That blade could spell trouble for all of us."** Ma warned as Orochimaru raced for Jiraiya.

"I know." Jiraiya said as Orochimaru neared him.

Jiraiya began backing away, ducking and dodging the swings from Orochimaru. The fighting around him was completely drowned out by his own focus. He had to focus on Orochimaru's kenjutsu for the reason that many underestimated it. Then again, with how quickly Orochimaru normally ended battles, many did not know of the man's full power.

But Jiraiya did.

**"Now!"** Pa ordered after seeing an opening.

Jiraiya gave Orochimaru one, powerful, chakra-enhanced blow to the gut, sending the former leader of Hidden Sound sliding backwards. Jiraiya was amazed that Orochimaru somehow kept his bearings. That punch was a direct blow with natural energy. He then witnessed Orochimaru collapsed onto his hands and knees and smirked.

"I knew he couldn't take…" Jiraiya's words died when he saw Orochimaru use the _**Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes**_ again. "I should've known…"

Jiraiya crouched onto his hands, the hair on his head growing rapidly. He then began firing needles of hair at a rapid pace _**(Sage Art: Hair Needle Senbon)**_. The snakes coming for Jiraiya began to dispel as they were punctured by Jiraiya's attack.

"Too slow!" Jiraiya's eyes cut to his left as Orochimaru literally sprung from the ground.

**"I got him!"** Ma said.

**"No,"** Pa said staring at Orochimaru at Jiraiya's right. **"He's here too!"**

Jiraiya groaned. This was unmistakenly _**Shadow Clone**_ or any variant of the _**Cloning Technique**_ that Orochimaru knew. Still, Orochimaru's clones were only second-best to Orochimaru himself. They were not to be taken lightly. Forming a massive _**Rasengan**_ in each hand, Jiraiya shoved the attack at the two clones only to feel a presence behind him.

"First," Jiraiya felt Orochimaru palm his back. "The toads!"

Jiraiya stumbled forward, his hair receding with each step.

**"Jiraiya-boy, he's disrupted your chakra flow! If we keep bringing in natural energy…"** Ma warned.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Have no fear. They didn't call me a seal master for nothing." Jiraiya countered Orochimaru's _**Five Elements Seal**_ with his _**Five Elements Unseal**_. "See? Good as new."

Orochimaru began to snicker as he held a hand seal.

"You are full of surprises, Jiraiya-kun." Orochimaru said as he created four _**Shadow Clones**_. "It's unfortunate that you declined my offer and joined me. We could have accomplished so much."

"Sorry Orochimaru, but the only teammate I'll ever love is Tsunade." Jiraiya said as he watched Orochimaru's clones circle around him.

"How's that working out?" Jiraiya grunted but then smirked.

"Great actually." replied the sage before he caught something. Each clone was doing hand seals. "Shit!"

Before Jiraiya could do anything, he was trapped inside of the _**Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment.**_

"Now," Orochimaru said safely outside the barrier. "This seems familiar." Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. "Yes… This is how I trapped our dearly beloved sensei. And the ANBU on the outside were forced to watch him suffer and eventually die."

Jiraiya crossed his arms. "You know, for a genius you're not that smart. I'm inside of here and you're out there. Your own technique stops you from harming me."

Orochimaru smirked, licking his lips. "Oh no, Jiraiya-kun, it is the exact opposite. Your time in Sage Mode will eventually run out and only then will I release the barrier."

**"How did you let this happen Jiraiya-boy?"**Ma chastised.

**"Now's not the time. We need to get out of here."** Pa said. **"Any suggestions, Jiraiya-boy?"**

Jiraiya only stared at Orochimaru. Orochimaru's smirk grew as his face slowly began to peel off, revealing another face beneath it. Jiraiya glared at Orochimaru, who had eventually changed his face completely. Now Jiraiya stared at a man with spiky white hair and a small goatee.

"Stop it…" Jiraiya muttered as Orochimaru stood with his father's.

"Quite remarkable about how one just leaves a body lying about." Orochimaru taunted. "You never know the wonders you could learn from… Say… Your father?" Jiraiya began to grind his teeth. "He always wanted you to take your shinobi career seriously. Too bad he didn't live long to see how much of a failure you became. Turning down the Hokage position just to write your precious books… Failing to save both your mentor and your student… Spending a life chasing both of your teammates-"

"Stop it!" Jiraiya roared.

**"Jiraiya-boy, calm down."** said Ma.

"You were never able to beat me and you were never able to make Tsunade love you." continued Orochimaru. Orochimaru began to shed his face again, this time becoming a familiar blue-eyed blond man. "And of course, how would he feel about-"

"Shut up!"

"You failing to look after his son." Jiraiya was seething by now. "How do you think Minato feels as he forever rots within the Shinigami that you allowed his son to be treated the way he did?" Jiraiya was now walking towards the corner closest to the real Orochimaru. "That you left for your own personal reasons?" Jiraiya thought about touching the walls, but stopped once he remembered the affects. "I guess you have been what you always were. A failure at being a shinobi. A failure at being a writer. A failure at being a sensei… And a failure at being a godfather!"

"Dammit, I said shut up!" Jiraiya shouted as he drove a _**Chōōdama Rasengan**_ into the wall.

**"Jiraiya! You won't be able to break it that way!" **Ma shouted.

**"Calm down boy! You're wasting your chakra foolishly!"** Pa added.

Jiraiya was only half-listening. It was true. He had failed at all those things Orochimaru had listed. He, as a shinobi, should have let Orochimaru go and killed him on-sight if they ever crossed paths. As a sensei, he should have kept a better watch over his students even after their time as his students was over. This would have stopped Minato from dying and Nagato from going down the path he did. But most importantly, he should have been there from the start for Naruto. That kid had bore so much… And while Jiraiya blamed himself for not being there, he also blamed the bane of his life; Orochimaru.

**"Jiraiya!"** Ma and Pa shouted as Jiraiya's attack opened a small opening within the corner, Jiraiya's hand stretching for the clone.

"Give it up Jiraiya. You will never beat me." Orochimaru taunted.

"Yes…" Jiraiya said as the flames began to consume his right arm. "I…" Jiraiya's fingers were now inches away from one of the clone's face. "Will!"

With that, Jiraiya formed a well-sized _**Rasengan**_ and blasted the clone into non-existance, thus destroying the barrier. He looked at his right arm, seeing that it was nearly useless now. The natural energy protected him from going up in flames, but it didn't stop the damage to his arm.

"Now that that's done," Orochimaru said. "How about you face me like this!"

Jiraiya stood baffled as Orochimaru's body began to alter once more. Orochimaru's features became that of a white snake before growing larger, and larger, splitting along the way. In seconds, Orochimaru's body was nothing more than a giant eight-headed white serpent _**(Eight Branches Technique)**_.

**"It's… It's huge…"** Jiraiya had to nod at Ma's stuttering statement.

Jiraiya heard the loud hiss of the serpent and smiled.

"Gallant Jiraiya versus Yamato no Orochi… Now that is indeed an epic ending for my story."

* * *

><p>The elder man gave Shiori a smile and a pat on the head.<p>

"You did great today, Lady Shiori," he said. "Take a break."

Shiori nodded as the man left the room. The blonde Uzumaki was seconds away from shooting out of the room to roam around the palace, but one Terumi Mei stopped her at the door.

"Aw Baa-chan! I'm finally done for the day!" whined the little girl.

Mei only stared at Shiori. A part of her wanted to scold Shiori for not taking this seriously whilst a war was going on. But she could never bring herself to do that. Not even with the enemy coming for them right now.

"Shiori-chan, you should rest." Mei said in a motherly tone. "You've been training all day."

Shiori pouted. "Alright Baa-chan…" Shiori then perked up. "Did Daddy come to visit? Or Sakura-chan? Ooh, ooh, did Granny Tsunade or Ero-sennin come by yet?!"

"No…" Shiori's demeanor quickly saddened. "But I've received a message and your dad is on his way as we speak." Seeing that her lie worked, Mei added on a bit. "He had to stop to help out the others first."

"I can't wait to show him what I learned! Look!" Shiori said before placing her hands around her bell.

Mei was stunned as Shiori's shield was formed around the little girl. In just a few hours, Shiori was able to learn how to purposely activate her bell and, at the bare minimal, learned how to create her impenetrable shield with it.

Shiori then removed her hands, the shield slowly fading out, before giving Mei a wide smile.

"See?! I did it all by myself!" Shiori beamed.

Mei smiled a placed a hand on Shiori's head.

"I'm so proud of you." she said before Shiori hugged her tightly.

Mei closed her eyes as she embraced the little girl. No child should experience war, especially at the age of five. Yet, Shiori was not just experiencing it. She was the center of it. If Akatsuki got their hands on her, then it was over.

"Ba…" Mei looked down as whatever Shiori was about to say was interrupted by a vision. Mei waited patiently as Shiori's visions were critical for the war. When the floral pattern in the girl's eyes died out, Shiori only clutched Mei harder. "Don't leave me Baa-chan!"

Mei did not know what Shiori saw that upsetted the girl so much, but held onto Shiori tighter as well as the blonde wept.

"Where are you Naruto?" Mei questioned beneath her breath.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya leapt onto one of the heads of the eight-headed serpent, not knowing how to defeat such a being. Pa had sliced one of the heads with his <em><strong>Fighting Tongue Slash<strong>_, however the head slowly regenerated.

**"To your left!"** Jiraiya turned in time for Pa to use his _**Wind Release Stream**_ to push the attacking head away.

"You're too slow!" Jiraiya heard from behind him.

Jiraiya flipped over the striking head before bringing his foot down for a massive kick that shook the entire creature.

"Don't count me out just yet!" Jiraiya said before leaping onto the ground.

The large serpent hissed before the eight heads all lifted towards the air. Jiraiya watched as something akin to a _**Tailed Beast Ball**_ was formed.

"This can't be good…" Jiraiya said taking a kunai out. Jiraiya tossed the kunai towas the large serpent. "Better be smart about this."

The flash tag attached to kunai exploded in front of beast's eyes before the monstrosity that was Orochimaru launched the powerful blast at Jiraiya _**(Hollow Chakra Cannon)**_.

* * *

><p>Sumaru, who had continued his pursuit for Demon Country, paused when he saw the light from the large blast of chakra.<p>

"Jiraiya-san…" Sumaru stated.

"Lady Shiori." Kazudan said, ending Sumaru's pause. "We must continue."

"…Hai…" Sumaru finally replied.

Sumaru continued to lead a vast number towards Demon Country. This war was already taking so much out of them and it was only the first day.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru looked around with his eight heads, attempting to find any sign of Jiraiya's corpse. Instead he began to hear the sound of croaking. His vision began to blur as one of his heads turned towards a small speck on the ground. Further inspection told him that that small speck was actually a toad, the same toad that was making the croaking sound. Annoyed, Orochimaru sent a tail to smash the nuisance, only for it to hop away, his vision getting worse.<p>

Then something happened that literally pissed Orochimaru off. From the toad stepped out a safe Jiraiya with the Two Great Toad Sages being the actual source of his pain. And before Orochimaru could have the pleasure of sending a head to swallow the trio, his mind had sent him elsewhere.

Looking around, Orochimaru realized two things off the bat. One, he was currently back in his human form, and two, this was genjutsu.

"Well this was unexpected…" Orochimaru said as he glanced at the four toad samurai that surrounded him.

"What? Me knowing genjutsu or you falling for it?" Jiraiya questioned as he walked towards the captured opponent.

Orochimaru grinned. "Ah, there you are Jiraiya-kun. I wanted to ask you how you managed to use such a technique on me despite one pair of eyes being closed."

"You're the genius. Figure it out."

Orochimaru only chuckled at the snide remark. "Oh Jiraiya-kun, always the jokester." Orochimaru's laughter slowly died. "I see… So that bothersome croaking was the source of your genjutsu… Very clever. I've always had a thing for the visual techniques."

"So I heard." Jiraiya stated. "What a shame to. Now everyone believes that Itachi could defeat the Sannin because he reportedly defeated you."

"That was due to my poor judgement." replied Orochimaru before popping the joints in his neck. "I'm curious as to what you'll do to me now knowing that you can't kill me. I doubt you can keep me in this genjutsu forever… In fact, I know you can't. A jutsu that is sound-based loses its power with time. I should know."

"Yeah, yeah, the Hidden Sound Village and all." Jiraiya said. "Actually Orochimaru, I'm going to do something I never thought I'd do."

"And what's that?" Jiraiya smiled.

"Open your eyes and find out."

Orochimaru did and gasped in shock. He was no longer in his serpent form, now back in his original body. But that's not what shocked him. Jiraiya stood in front of him, as a familiar feeling surged through Orochimaru's body. Behind Jiraiya, the shinigami.

"H-how…?" Orochimaru gasped.

"Minato and Hiruzen-sensei weren't the only two to learn a thing or two from the Uzumaki Clan." Orochimaru grunted and attempted to move away from Jiraiya. "There's no point. This time, you will die Orochimaru."

"Why…? Why are you doing this?!" shouted the Snake Sannin.

"To be reunited with Hiruzen-sensei," Orochimaru was confused by the statement. "So that the next time we battle, he will be there to watch us… Just like old times."

"You're a fool Jiraiya! We're going straight to hell!" Orochimaru yelled, still fighting with the jutsu.

Jiraiya laughed. "A fool?! Come on Orochi-teme, you know me better than that. I'm the biggest, most perverted fool in the entire world… Well, I was until Naruto came along. He's a bigger idiot than I'll ever be!" Jiraiya then looked at Orochimaru. "Besides, this way, I can finally say that I put an end to you, once and for all. No amount of reincarnation will ever bring you back."

Orochimaru looked down to see his soul slowly being pulled out.

"No! I will not let this happen!" he hissed. "I won't die again!"

"You don't have a choice." Jiraiya said, pulling more of Orochimaru's soul out. "This is it. The final chapter of our stories." Orochimaru could see his spirit in front of him now. "Don't worry… Naruto and Sasuke will finish our battle…" Orochimaru looked to see a younger, grinning Jiraiya. "And everyone will talk about… How you lost… To a failure like me…"

* * *

><p>Hours later, Mei listened to the quietness around her as she sat on Shiori's bed. Shiori's head lied in Mei's lap, spilling her platinum blonde hair everywhere as the girl slept. Shiori had kept her vision to herself this time, though Mei could tell that something bad must have happened. Shiori ate her meal silently, reminding Mei of when Shion had passed.<p>

Sighing, Mei gently removed Shiori's head from her legs and rose to look out the window. They were coming for Shiori and there was nothing Mei could do to stop them. Sure, she would protect Shiori until her dying breath, but still. Shiori would be scarred by this.

"How is she?" Mei turned to look at Kuroma. "She seemed unlike herself at dinner."

"She's fine. A vision startled her." Mei answered.

Kuroma nodded. "I see." Kuroma's eyes then landed on Shiori. "I wonder if this is the risks of being the High Priestess or if this is just due to Shiori's special ability."

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing." Kuroma nodded, turning his attention back to the woman. "You and Hinata have a lot of work cut out for you. Being parents to the High Priestess is hard work, you know."

Kuroma smiled. "Hinata-hime is a caring person. I'm sure she will adapt faster and greater than I ever will, despite being a priest." Mei laughed quietly. "They will reach our walls tomorrow. I will do everything in my power to protect Lady Shiori and the jinchuriki."

Mei gave Kuroma a silent "Thank you" before returning to the bed with Shiori. She carefully moved Shiori so that Shiori's head rested on her pillow.

"When Hinata-hime and I do have the next priestess," continued Kuroma. "I wonder if she and Lady Shiori will be friends."

Mei smiled, brushing Shiori's hair with a hand. "It's impossible not to befriend such a ray of sunshine."

"Hmm… You're right." Kuroma said. "I'm going to prepare to meet their forces half-way. The others that remain here are in your command."

"Hai." Kuroma left with that as Mei continued to stroke Shiori's hair with her hand. "Hear that Shiori-chan? Now it's my turn to make sure you grow up to be the strongest kunoichi ever." Mei paused and laughed. "Who knows? Maybe I'll teach you my _**Lava Release**_ after all?"

* * *

><p>Uchiha Itachi stared at the border of the Land of Demons and inhaled deeply.<p>

"This is it." he said before activating his _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_. "It's time to finally meet you, Uzumaki Shiori."


	33. Arc III Ch IV

Kaibunkage

**Arc III**

_**Chapter IV**_

_ "I've realized that everyone is given life for a reason. Everyone has something important to accomplish. And it's the quest to discover what that is that is the only freedom we humans have been given."_

_ - Kaguya Kimimaro_

* * *

><p>Despite the sun not being up, it was still morning. And that meant another day that she would be miserable. And why would such a lovely woman be miserable, you may ask? Well, before calling it a night last night, she received word that her two teammates were dead and unable to be revived by any jutsu known to man.<p>

"It's a little too early to be drinking, Baa-chan." Tsunade ignored Naruto, taking another swig of the sake. She was going to down most of it until his hand pushed it down from her lips.

Sneering, she glared at him. "What are you doing gaki?"

"Stopping you from making a mistake." responded the Kaibunkage.

Tsunade rose to her feet. She was not as drunk as she would have liked to be, but that was alright. She had more stashed around the area.

"Listen here, not everyone can just run off at the first sign of trouble!" Naruto lifted a brow. While the insult met its mark with his guilt, he wanted to remind her that she did the same thing first and her grandfather started the village she abandoned. "You have no idea what I'm feeling right now! Dan… Nawaki… And now Jiraiya?" Tsunade's eyes grew narrow and angry. "Wait until something like this happens to Sakura. Then you'll know."

Again, Naruto took the jibe because he knew that Tsunade was just experiencing something painful, more painful than a _**Shinra Tensei**_ through a house, that's for sure.

"Tsunade," spoke Naruto. "I know exactly what you're feeling. Losing someone that you loved, but they loved you more, and you could never bring yourself to love them on the same level."

"Yeah right." Tsunade retorted.

Naruto chuckled. "It's true. I had a daughter with her, remember?" Tsunade's face lit with realization and then became something akin to embarrassment. "I know that you're angry with yourself, but I can't let you drink yourself into a slumber."

Naruto heard the bottle crash into the ground before Tsunade embraced him. He quickly hugged her back. Mind going through several flashbacks that Naruto shared with Jiraiya, Naruto turned his attention towards the sky. He never had the opportunity to meet Nawaki or Dan, but he realized that they must have meant a lot to Tsunade. However, he did know Jiraiya. And while he did not care for the man in the same sense that Tsunade had, he still cared for Jiraiya a lot.

Smiling a bit, Naruto swore he could hear Jiraiya calling to him about all the beautiful women that he now saw. It would seem that the frog in the well found the ocean after all.

* * *

><p>Aku stopped his team. They included the Sound Four, Mōryō, and Shinnō.<p>

"You four," Aku said pointing to Sakon and his team. "Take the western entrance. We'll go through the eastern entrance. While Shoru and the main forces take care of what little defense that they have out here, we should be able to sneak inside and take the priestess and jinchuriki."

"Hai." Sakon said. "Alright team, let's go."

None of the other members of the Sound Four argued, taking off with their leader. Aku then motioned his team to follow him, heading for a large wooden door. Doing strange hand seals, the former priest of Demon Country pressed his index finger on the door, watching seals appear. Smirking, Aku pushed the door opened, only to be knocked back by a strong gust of wind.

After toppling on the ground, Aku glared at the attacker before frowning.

"Tatsuhiro Kuroma and Hyuga Hinata…" Aku said. "This is new. You were supposed to be with your forces attacking in the fields."

"Your spy was wrong." Kuroma replied.

Shinnō smirked. "So they're not as dumb as you thought." Aku did not respond, rising to his feet. "Well then, it's time to wipe out the next Demon Country heiress!"

"I'd like to see you try." Hinata dared, her _**Byakugan**_ activated.

"Hinata-hime," Hinata turned to Kuroma and noted the changes in his appearance. "Allow me!"

Kuroma took off for Shinnō, his Dragon Blade drawn for battle. Shinnō began backtracking, avoiding the strikes of the well-adapt swordsman while Mōryō moved for Hinata. Hinata settled in her Gentle Fist stance before throwing an assortment of palm strikes at the revived demon. Her eyes could see the dark chakra that radiated off of her opponent and wondered just how powerful he was.

"Now that they're busy I'll-"

Aku was stopped by Kuroma, the General of Demon Country holding a seal that read "Fire" on it.

"_**Fire Release**_," Kuroma called. "_**Great Fire Annihilation!**_"

Aku was shocked that such a strong technique came from such a small tag, but dismissed the thoughts as he used his newly acquired _**Attack Prevention Technique**_ to blend into the ground beneath him, allowing Shinnō to take the attack head on.

When the attack ended, Hinata had regrouped with her husband-to-be, staring at the damage.

"At least one of them is gone." she said as she stared at the burnt corpse of Shinnō.

"Not exactly," responded the deceased Sky Nin as he rose. Hinata and Kuroma watched in awe as his injuries began to heal instantly.

Mōryō crossed his arms. "You should not have even used your _**Body Revival Technique**_. This cursed jutsu automatically heals any wounds."

"I wanted to show them how futile this is. Even if I was alive, they would still fail. But now that I can't die… I'm indestructible!" Aku slowly rose from the ground behind Shinnō as Shinnō gloated.

"You're already dead." Aku said before channeling some _**Black Lightning**_ around his body. "Now, quit fooling around. The longer we wait to retrieve the priestess, the worse things will be."

"I agree." Mōryō said. "They will pay for what they have done to me!"

With that, Mōryō's body began changing. Hinata could see it clearly as the dark chakra she saw engulfed his entire body. His eyes, now red, glared at the two as he transformed into his true form. A large, multi-headed dragon.

"Kuroma-kun." Hinata said.

"Hai," Aku noticed that the two were a lot closer than people realized if just one word and look could get the man to do so much. "_**Summoning Jutsu**_!"

"Well I'll be… The Genryu…" Aku muttered as all five dragons were summoned, shaking the ground by their immense size and power.

"I am Tatsuhiro Kuroma, the general of the Land of Demons," Kuroma spoke. "And I vowed to protect it to my dying breath. And with the power of the Genryu… I'll achieve that goal!"

"We'll see!" Aku called running for the walls again, Shinnō right behind him.

"Let's go hime." Kuroma said taking off for his opponents, Hinata right on his heels.

The Battle of Tatsuhiro Palace had just begun.

* * *

><p>His body acted on its own accord, sneaking in the palace without a hitch. However, he still had his right to think. And at the moment, he was thinking of one thing; What did Naruto do? Itachi knew Uzumaki Naruto's crafty thinking first-hand and therefore believed that Naruto had some failsafe plan to protect Shiori. However, with the jinchuriki currently in a small training session underground and most of the guards falling for a simple genjutsu, it didn't look that way. In fact, Itachi was now outside of Shiori's room.<p>

"Here we go." Itachi said opening the door.

"Uchiha Itachi…" Mei said before smiling. "Even after death, you're still as handsome as always."

"…" Itachi stared at the woman before looking at the girl that slept peacefully behind Mei. "Wake her."

"What?" Mei questioned.

"Wake her." Mei had no idea on what sick and twisted plan Itachi had conjured up, but she would be damned if she went along with it. "I promise I won't kill her. I just have to see if he hid it with her."

"…" Now it was Mei that was silent before she spoke quietly. "So you know."

"Hn. We both figured that one or the other would happen. Either Sasuke or Tobi would come for Shiori… Or I would." Mei nodded, gently shaking Shiori awake. "You must hurry… Kabuto isn't focusing on me now but…"

"I understand." Mei said as Shiori's eyes fluttered. "Shiori-chan, I need you to do something for me."

"I'm sleepy!" whined the girl, burying her face into the pillow as much as possible.

Mei sighed. "Just do this for me. Show my friend your new trick so he can tell your dad."

Shiori groaned as she sat up. It was then that Shiori's eyes met Itachi's _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_. Mei saw the _**Seal of the Nine Tomoe**_ appear on Shiori's forehead. The girl's left eye then began to morph into the familiar _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_, the pattern taking that of Shisui's.

"So he did do it…" Itachi said as his _**Sharingan**_ met Shiori's.

Mei could only watch the stare off between the two, Shiori's right eye now a bright, glowing white, signaling that the girl was restraining some foreign chakra. Soon Shiori's eyes faded to their normal purple hue and the young priestess dozed off. Mei then turned to Itachi, who was gasping for air.

"Did it work?" Mei asked after it appeared he had regained his breath.

Itachi grinned. "I never doubted Naruto's words for a second." Mei gave a sigh of relief as Shiori snuggled into her sheets more. "I'm going to stop the others from sneaking in before going off to find Kabuto. Shiori is safe for the moment."

"Thank you, Itachi." Itachi gave Mei a small bow before dispersing into a murder of crows and flying down the hall.

Mei then looked at Shiori and sighed heavily. She knew Itachi, no matter how great he was, could not defeat everyone that was coming for Shiori. At least, Mei thought, she bought Shiori enough time to rest.

* * *

><p>Hinata moved gracefully, dodging the blows Shinnō threw at her. Despite his speed, Hinata was much faster and able to dodge his strikes with ease. Her <em><strong>Byakugan<strong>_ gave her many needed advantages, such as being able to see how Kuroma was doing with his opponent without fully taking her eyes off of her opponent.

Hinata then saw a dark sphere form in Shinnō's right hand as he thrust his palm forward towards her chest. With the flexibility that she possessed, Hinata bent backwards, her hands touching the ground, before executing a flip. The end result was her right foot connecting with Shinnō's chin as she flipped backwards.

Shinnō growled. Had he connected with his _**Super Revival Fist**_, then this match should have been over, or closer to the end. However, the Hyuga proved to be a lot stronger than she looked. Hearing a roar above him, Shinnō braced himself as a red dragon above him spewed a sea of flames from its snout. Shinnō felt his burns healing after the fire ended, only to feel Hinata's palm press into his sternum, sending him toppling backwards.

Kuroma was forced to backtrack while Aku used his _**Black Lightning Body Armor**_. The former guard and priest of Demon Country had upped his strength and speed due to the Black Lightning obtained from Darui.

Holding a tag in front of him that read "Wind" Kuroma held a strange one-handed seal, channeling chakra into the seal.

"_**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**_!" Kuroma called as the tag released a strong gale that pushed Aku backwards.

Aku fought against the strong winds. His feet dug into the ground in attempt to keep his balance. Grunting in annoyance, Aku waved his hands in front of him, ending the attack immediately. While the display of power shocked Kuroma, the leader of the Tatsuhiro Clan did not flinch at all. Instead, Kuroma clutched the Dragon Blade and leapt towards Aku. The older man was forced to backtrack as Kuroma pursued him with strikes and swings with his blade.

Hinata sat atop of the blue dragon's head, the beast firing wave after wave of water towards the even more massive Mōryō.

"Keep it up. We almost have him." Hinata encouraged.

The dragon continued, the other four attacking at different spots on Mōryō. Hinata could only inhale quietly. If she was to survive this, it would take all of her strength to do so. And while she was a bit hesitant to get close to Mōryō, she knew she could probably get Shinnō down for a while. She just had to remember her nindō: Never Give Up. Just like Naruto, just like Kuroma, and just like the rest of the Shinobi Alliance.

Gathering chakra into her fists, Hinata could see her chakra take the shape of a dragon's head around each fist. Eyes glaring at Shinnō and Mōryō, Hinata took off with one thought in her mind.

The Shinobi Alliance will prevail.

* * *

><p>"Gah!" screamed another knight as he collapsed onto the ground.<p>

"Well, that was fairly easy." Kidomaru stated.

"Only because we can't die again." Ukon responded. "The jinchuriki are behind this door with the brat above us."

"I know." Sakon said. "Jirobo, take the door down."

The large teen nodded before charging for the door. The rest of the Sound Four watched intently as Jirobo neared the door. It seemed as if time itself slowed as the door exploded into fragments. Killer Bee's chakra-shrouded fist connected with Jirobo's jaw, the large teen being outpowered and sent backwards.

"Tayuya…" Sakon stated.

"Right." the redhead said. "Let's see you deal with them, shit-stain." Biting her thumb, Tayuya slammed her hand on the ground. "_**Summoning Jutsu**_!"

Killer Bee stood still as Jirobo stood on his feet. The man's eyes then turned to see what Tayuya had summoned and froze. She had not summoned three demonic creatures as her files stated, no, she summoned four more deceased shinobi.

The former jinchuriki…

There in front of the Hachibi jinchuriki stood the Yugito, Roshi, Han, and Utakata, the former jinchuriki of the Nibi, Yonbi, Gobi, and Rokubi respectively.

"I don't think you can take us all, Kumo-nin." Sakon said with a smirk.

"Bee-san," Yamato said standing behind Killer Bee. "I'm waiting for your orders."

Killer Bee stood silently as he assessed the entire situation. Here were the deceased jinchuriki of four biju, added with the Sound Four. He realized that there must be others in the palace searching for Shiori.

"I guess it's time to end my rhymes and get serious." Yamato blinked. He had never heard the Hachibi container speak so seriously before. "Send a _**Wood Clone**_ for back-up. And until they get here, we'll handle them."

"Hai." Yamaato said moving to do what he was told.

Killer Bee eyed his opponents through his shades. Ē had given him clear orders to protect the jinchuriki and Shiori with his life for obvious reasons. But his brother also warned him of going over-the-top with it and ended up captured himself.

"Remember," Ukon said to the team. "We need to take the jinchuriki alive. Even this one."

"Killing them would be much easier." remarked Tayuya.

"At least he could give us a challenge." Kidomaru mused.

Despite her hate for Kidomaru's game references, Tayuya nodded. With the aid of four jinchuriki and the fact that they would regenerate from any attack, they had an advantage over most. But this was the only jinchuriki remaining that had complete control over his biju as well as an accomplished swordsman. All in all, Killer Bee would definitely give them a challenge.

* * *

><p>Shimura Udon grunted as he was forced to defeat another Ishi shinobi. He told himself that he had to make their defeats appear to be fatal, but it was getting harder and harder. Apparently, some of the Rain and Stone shinobi did not pull their punches when fighting Udon and fought with all they had. And that was making Udon angrier by the seconds.<p>

"Hell yeah! Long live the shinobi!" Udon heard a random Rock Nin shout.

Udon sneered slightly. He hated Iwagakure, not as much as he did the Hidden Smoke, but he still hated Iwagakure no Sato. They were Konoha's enemies, not allies. That was written in stone somewhere. However, he was force to side with them momentarily while he continued to spy on the allied forces.

"Udon," Udon casually looked to his left, a bit shocked that Sai would contact him in the midst of battle. "I take it that you have some more news for me?"

"I do." Udon said. "They know. Go to the Land of Waves and destroy their infirmaries."

Sai nodded before leaping into the air, a bird of ink being summoned beneath him and flying off.

"Hey! Did you see that?"

"Yeah, he's the Akatsuki spy!"

Udon only pushed his glasses up before his body disappeared in a puff of smoke, signaling those around that he was merely a _**Shadow Clone**_.

"Send a word to HQ. Tell them that we know who the rat is." Sasame stated. "The sooner we have him captured, the better."

"Hai!" the two men stated.

* * *

><p>Hanzō dropped to a knee. He had been careless and that gave Mifune the time to react and slice open the salamander sack that Hanzō had implanted in himself.<p>

"You've improved." Hanzō stated. "Now is the best time to attack."

Mifune pulled on a gas mask. "Indeed it is."

With that, Mifune charged for his temporarily paralyzed opponent. He knew that he had to finish it here or be put at a terrible disadvantage if Hanzō were to recover. However, Mifune's hopes were nearly crushed once the large salamander, Ibuse, emerged from the ground.

"Ibuse!" Mifune hesitated. The salamander's mouth was inches away from incasing the samurai, yet it froze upon hearing a voice. "Down."

Shockingly, Ibuse backed away from Mifune, hissing while doing so.

"S-Sakura-san!" a few samurai called as the woman walked towards Mifune.

"What is this?" Hanzō questioned angrily.

"This is Sakura of the Salamander." Mifune announced. "She now holds the salamander summoning contract." Hanzō stared at Sakura in awe. "She is also the student of Tsunade of the Sannin."

"Mifune-san," Sakura spoke. "I'm going further back to rescue Kakashi-sensei and the others that weren't sent to the infirmary. Kageno is waiting to regroup as soon as possible."

"I understand." Mifune said as Sakura hopped onto Ibuse's head, rubbing the salamander in an affectionate way.

"Alright Ibuse, time to go save Kakashi-sensei. Let's go!" And with that, the large salamander dove underground once more.

Mifune turned to Hanzō.

"Forgive me, Hanzō, but this is where I end it." Mifune stated as he raised his blade above Hanzō. "I promise to give you a proper burial this time."

Hanzō said nothing, idly wondering about Sakura. The woman had such control over Ibuse that just by calling its name stopped it from attacking. Hanzō did not have that control until years of training with Ibuse, and even then whenever the salamander was on a rampage it was hard to control it. Now the only thing Hanzō regrets is that he will not be able to see Sakura in battle. He would have loved to see her use Ibuse in ways he had never imagined.

* * *

><p>Mei could hear the sounds of battle around her, but kept her main focus on Shiori. The blonde was begrudgingly going through another lesson in her training. Shiori was a little peeved that Akari was not here to do the training with her. However, after much talk from Mei, Shiori agreed to continue without Akari teaching her.<p>

Though the young priestess was still heated about the whole thing.

"Lady Mei," one of the Demon Country tutors began. "She is complaining about a 'funny feeling'. Do you think it has something to do with the containers training so close to our proximity?"

Mei shook her head. "No. Shiori would know what that feels like." Mei then turned to Shiori. "Tell me, Shiori-chan, what does it feel like? Is it a tummy ache? A headache? Show me."

Shiori pointed to her forehead, more importantly where Naruto had placed, and hidden, the _**Seal of the Nine Tomoe**_. The little girl looked to be in a great deal of pain, though being a child of one Uzumaki Naruto she continued with her training.

The room shook with a loud booming sound.

"The jinchuriki!"

Mei was not paying attention to the Demon Country representatives in the room, her eyes locked on the doorway. Apparently Itachi was not the only person that broke inside.

"This training session is over." Mei said suddenly as she reached for Shiori. "Come, Shiori-chan. It's time to go."

Shiori did not argue, only moving with Mei. Mei briskly walked out of the room and down the halls to the safe room, the knights guarding Shiori behind her. With the building shaking every second, there was no telling when they would appear, but Mei had to be ready.

"Lady Mei," one of the guards stated. "Lord Tatsuhiro is battling in the front against Aku." Mei nodded at the information. "We had a small breach in the lower levels where the jinchuriki are."

"Any word from HQ?" asked Mei.

"Hai. The spy within the alliance has been revealed. Udon of Konoha." Mei's brows furrowed.

Udon was present during one of the meetings between Naruto and Tsunade. He knew a lot about their defenses and battle strategies. The only problem Mei saw was why the boy did what he did. Surely there was a reason for his betrayal, right?

And then she remembered how Ranmaru introduced Udon and Konohamaru. He called them both "Honorable Grandson" when Mei first met them. Konohamaru was clearly the Third's grandson and a proud member of the Sarutobi Clan. Udon was too young to be the grandson of the First and Second Hokage, he had no direct lineage to the Third, Naruto was the only child of the Fourth Hokage, and Tsunade, the Sixth, did not have an heir to have grandchildren. That left one person.

"Has he been found?" Mei finally stated.

"No. He fled from battle." the man said.

Mei nodded. "Keep me posted."

The guards agreed as Mei entered the safe room with Shiori. As soon as the two doors were secured, followed by Mei activating a seal, Shiori began to scream in pain.

"Shiori!" Mei called. "Shiori, what's wrong?"

The girl only dropped to her knees, holding her ears as if she was hearing something loud. Mei went out to comfort the girl, but a pink shield shoved Mei away. Mei sat in awe as Shiori's screams slowly died before the girl turned to face Mei, her left eye revealing the _**Sharingan**_.

"Sh… Shiori." Mei stammered.

"They're here Baa-chan." Shiori whispered, tears falling down her face. "Please don't leave me!"

Mei was going to respond until Shiori quickly moved to embrace Mei. Mei held the young girl tightly before rethinking Shiori's words.

They were here.

* * *

><p>Kuroma dashed at high speeds, his target being Shinnō. The former Medic Nin from Sky Country. Shinnō made a last-minute attempt in hitting Kuroma with his <em><strong>Super Revival Fist<strong>_, but the leader of the Tatsuhiro Clan was much faster. With a simple dodge and a slice of the Dragon Blade, Kuroma had completely sliced off Shinnō's left arm.

"Kuroma-kun!" Kuroma turned towards Hinata. His bride-to-be was currently in an intense battle with Aku and the demonic Mōryō. The Genryu were aiding her, but the stone soldiers and priest were starting to overwhelm her.

"Damn…" Kuroma muttered before feeling a pain in his gut.

"Don't take your eye off of your opponent boy!" Shinnō shouted as his fist folded Kuroma over his arm.

Kuroma could feel a former rage building inside him, one that he had long since buried before taking over the clan. He figured that now would be the best time to use this anger.

"Bastard!" Kuroma said swiping Shinnō with his clawed hand. Shinnō staggered backwards as Kuroma held up two tags in front of him. "_**Water and Lightning Release,**_" The two tags began to glow. _**"Shockwave**_!"

Shinnō was blasted away by a spray of electrified water, the force knocking him many yards away. Kuroma ended his attack, grabbing his blade from the ground, and went to aid Hinata. He was stopped by several of chains wrapping around his body. Hinata, seeing her fiancé down, quickly dashed to free him of the restraints.

"_**Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu**_!" Hinata did not know who called out the attack, but she soon saw an extremely large flamethrower coming for her and Kuroma.

Within seconds, a large wall of water protected the duo from the attack. Hinata's eyes caught Akari, holding a hand seal.

"Kuroma-nii, Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Akari asked as she ended her technique.

"H-hai." Hinata said as the chains around Kuroma retreated to their owner.

"Who are you?" questioned Akari as Kuroma rose to his feet.

"My name is Uchiha Shoru. I am the son of Tobi." the blond boy said, his black _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_ glaring at three defending the palace. "And you three are trash."

Hinata was in awe. Here was a mere boy ready to strike them. Yet, from the reactions of Aku, Shinnō, and Mōryō, this boy had to have some power as they were now frozen.

"K-Kuroma-kun," Hinata stammered. "H-his chakra… It's…"

A dark cloak of chakra surrounded Shoru.

"The power of the Reibi…" Shinnō muttered.

"You are all in my way," Shoru said. "Be gone!"

The front of the palace collapsed as Shoru blew it away with one _**Shinra Tensei**_. Ally and enemy alike were also caught in the destruction, causing Shoru to slowly put his right hand down. A redhead woman approached him from behind.

"Make sure that no one interfere's in my battle with Uzumaki Shiori." Shoru told the woman.

Begrudgingly, Uzumaki Kushina nodded.

"Hai, Shoru."

* * *

><p>Itachi continued his trek towards Kabuto. He knew that if he wasted any time, Shiori would pay for his mistakes. And whether he liked it or not, it was her survival that ultimately decided this war. She was the only one who could potentially detain all the biju at one time. But that power was not present to her now. She would have to live years to eventually wake that potential.<p>

Itachi stopped immediately once he saw a horde of White Zetsu in front of him and grunted.

"I'm too late…" he said to himself as he prepared for battle.


	34. Arc III Ch V

Kaibunkage

**Arc III**

_**Chapter V**_

_ "Stay true to who you are. Find a goal, a dream, and don't stop until it comes true."_

_ - Uzumaki Kushina_

* * *

><p>Konohamaru was alleviated that he had a small break of constant battles, but the downtime only gave him more time to think about what was told to him. Udon, his best friend, was a traitor to his village. How could this be? When did it happen? Those were just two of the hundred of questions in Konohamaru's head.<p>

"Sarutobi-san," Konohamaru looked at Ranmaru. "You want Udon? I can find him."

Konohamaru snorted. "Yeah right. Udon was the sensor on our team. He can find and mask chakra better than anyone I know."

"That may be true," Ranmaru stated. "But you don't know me and my team. We're specialized in finding people. We did find Tsunade, remember?"

"That's different." Konohamaru said. "Udon's had years in sneaking around. Ebisu-sensei and Danzo enhanced that ability."

"Come with me to find my team and I'll find Udon." Ranmaru told Konohamaru with a grin. "It's a promise."

Konohamaru thought about the offer before nodding.

"Fine. We'll find Udon. But when we do," Konohamaru said. "I fight him alone."

"I'll secure a perimeter." Ranmaru said before activating his dojutsu. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Mei had never seen Shiori in so much pain. The little girl was screaming in agony before she just stopped. The act caused Mei to move from her spot near the door. Shiori's shield had stopped Mei two more times since Shiori's erratic behavior began, each time stronger than the last. Mei wondered if Itachi, or even Aku, had done something to Shiori to make her act like this.<p>

"Baa-chan…" Shiori said, sniffling a bit. "I'm scared. Where's Daddy?"

Mei opened her mouth to answer, but the door knocking into her stopped her.

"You're in here." Shoru stated.

Mei stood in front of Shiori protectively.

"I won't let you hurt my granddaughter." she said firmly.

"Wouldn't she be my granddaughter?" Mei's eyes widened as Kushina entered behind Shoru.

"K-Kushina!"

"Forgive me." Kushina said, chakra chains shooting out of her back and moving for Mei.

Shiori's shield appeared in time to save her dubbed grandmother. Mei looked to see that Shiori was creating the shield herself instead of it being a reflex. After Kushina's chains retreated, Shiori held her hands in front of her, a small pink sphere cupped between her palms. Mei could see the girl's eyes lock on her target before firing a pink laser towards them.

"It won't work." Shoru said, meeting Shiori's blast with one of his own, this one black.

Mei took that moment to attack the two intruders. Firing several orbs of lava, she hoped to at least get them to retreat out of the room and close it up before using the escape route Kuroma had showed her a month ago. This proved ineffective as Kushina grabbed Shoru and skillfully dodged while remaining in the room.

"Shiori-chan," Mei said to the girl. "I need you to make a shield around yourself and only yourself, okay?" Shiori nodded and did as she was told, Mei doing hand seals. "Let's see you dodge this!"

Using her _**Body Corrosion**_, Mei released a heavy mist of corrosive vapors from the pores on her body, covering the room in a thick fog. Mei watched as her opponents stopped their movements and then moved towards the walls. With a strong twirling kick, the weakened wall collapsed.

"Shiori-chan, let's go." Mei said.

The blonde girl ran after her guardian, her shield still remaining. Mei turned to see where her opponents were, not surprised to see Kushina hot on their heels.

"Keep running Shiori-chan! And don't look back!" Mei ordered as she slid to a stop.

Shiori continued running, tears running down her face as Mei and Kushina squared off behind her. Her shield slowly faded away as her little legs continued to move as fast as she could make them.

"I got you!" Shiori screamed as Aku, body encased in Black Lightning, charged through the wall and came for Shiori.

Before Aku could reach Shiori, a large dragon made of stone burst through the floor, taking Aku into its mouth.

"Lady Shiori!" Akari called.

Shiori, recognizing the woman, ran towards her and embraced her tightly.

"Shiori-chan," Hinata called as she destroyed more of Mōryō's stone soldiers. "We have to take you to your palace. It's safer there."

"I'll do it." Akari said before calling forth the large green dragon flying above them. "Lady Shiori, hold on to me tightly, okay?" Shiori nodded as Akari hopped on the dragon with the child in her arms. "Let's go!"

Hinata watched the two fly off before looking at the battle around her.

"With Shiori-chan out of the way," Hinata said, chakra seen around her fists. "There's nothing left to do but defend my home!"

* * *

><p>"Keep them coming!" Rin called as more injured shinobi and knights were sent to the infirmary located in Wave Country. "We don't know how long we have until relocation so we have to heal fast!"<p>

"Hai!" The other medics replied.

"Rin-sama," Rin looked at the small woman from Hoshi. "We have received… The corpse of Lord Jiraiya…"

Rin kept her face stoic, though she mentally cringed. She could only imagine how Naruto had taken the news.

"Keep his body safe and preserved." Rin said. The woman nodded before moving to do her job. "Inari, any sight of the enemy?"

"They've scouted the area, but they haven't found us yet." Inari replied.

"Good." Rin said, before frowning a bit. "Have you seen Tonton? I can't find him anywhere."

Inari, still with his back towards Rin, shrugged.

"He's probably healing someone elsewhere. You know how he is." Inari's words alerted Rin.

"Come," Rin said. "I need to search for him and you know this area better than I do."

Inari nodded before following Rin out the base. Meanwhile, the Medic Nin skillfully retrieved two senbon needles into her hand.

"I wonder how the others are holding up." Inari said.

"I don't know," Rin quickly spun, tossing the needles into Inari's eyes. "But you're not Inari!"

"Dammit woman!" the White Zetsu in disguise cried in pain.

Using her _**Chakra Scapel**_, Rin shot her hand through the plant-man's chest and out his back.

"We've been found." Rin said removing her hand, looking around to find more enemies. "This isn't good."

Several White Zetsu charged for Rin. The woman stood her ground, letting them collide into her _**Smoke Clone**_. With them dazed and lost in the cloud of smoke, the real Rin disposed of them all with kunai and senbon. After they had been taken care of, Rin whistled loudly throughout the area before holding her arm up. One of Akane's hawks landed on her arm.

"Tell HQ that we've been spotted. White Zetsu have transformed into medics and possibly patients alike. Send back-up." Rin said before tossing the hawk back into the air, watching it fly off. "Hurry up. I don't know how much longer we have."

* * *

><p>Kushina and her two <em><strong>Shadow Clones<strong>_ dodged the multiple whips of water Mei had created to capture the agile Uzumaki. Mei watched as Kushina sent one of her clones after Mei. The former Mizukage candidate waited for the perfect moment before striking the clone with a swift roundhouse kick to the side of the clone's head, effectively dispelling it. Once her attacking foot touched the ground, Mei quickly hopped a few more feet away from Kushina and inhaled. Taking aim, she used the _**Boil Release: Melting Stream**_ at her opponent.

Kushina was able to move out of the way in time, though her clone was not so lucky. This only made the woman smile at Mei's handiwork.

"Naruto-kun must be a strong shinobi if you claim he is able to take you out." Kushina commented.

"Your son is undoubtedly the strongest shinobi of his class, possibly his time. I may be able to land a blow on him here and there, but he ultimately wins…" Mei paused. "Well, when he stays focused."

Kushina's eyes narrowed. "You use your 'assets' to distract my son?"

"Not hardly. You should be talking to Sa-" Mei did not finish as Kushina came for her.

Mei began dodging swings from Kushina, noting that the woman's taijutsu roughly reflected Naruto's. Kushina's strikes were not completely smooth or flawless, but they were powerful. If one punch or kick connected, Mei would be hurt badly.

Mei gasped when chakra chains wrapped around her body, the irate mother squeezing the woman. Mei realized that Kushina must have forgotten that her son had a daughter who was not Mei's child. Then again, this was the mother of Naruto she was talking about. If Mei had said something about Tobi destroying all the ramen in the world, she was positive that Naruto could have ended the war on his own.

"F-forgive m-me…" Kushina stammered. "L-like, I don't have control… Over… M-my body anymore… You know…"

Mei nodded. "Understandable."

And with another handseal, Mei used her _**Body Corrosion**_ once more to break free. Once free, Mei backed away from her opponent, another series of hand seals completed. Inhaling deeply, Mei spat out a large glob of lava that knocked Kushina backwards as well as burning the deceased woman along the way. When the glob met the large hole in the wall, it instantly hardened, sealing it off.

Mei waited before she saw a body shoot from the floor in front of her. The person collided into the ceiling, causing Mei to frown.

"Fucking cunt!" Mei's eyes widened in shock as the foul-mouth redhead removed herself from the crater in the ceiling. "I'll fucking rip your head off!"

Fu flew through the hole in the floor, two wings sprouted from her back.

"I'd like to see you try bitch!" Fu retorted, tackling Tayuya through another wall.

Mei could only shake her head a bit. The Hidden Leaf and Hidden Smoke will have to compensate a lot for the Tatsuhiro Palace to be rebuilt, if it stood the entire battle. And then her thoughts were brought to a new problem.

Hands surrounded by red chakra shot from the hardened stone that was once pure lava. Mei settled into a defensives stare before Kushina broke free from the stone imprisonment, Kyubi's chakra surrounding her.

"How can this be…?" Mei questioned silently.

"You sh-should run. Now!" Kushina roared before slamming her hands onto the ground.

Mei did not have a chance as the entire hallway collapsed into the floor below it.

* * *

><p>Rin watched as her patients and teammates were being relocated to another spot within Wave Country.<p>

"This has gotten ridiculous." Shizune said as she clutched Tonton in her arms. "Akatsuki spies?"

Rin nodded. "Afraid so. Worse, we don't have word from Noru and the others protecting the daimyo. If Akatsuki gets a hold of them, we could all be in serious trouble."

"You're right." Shizune said. "Rin-chan, how did you know that that thing wasn't Inari?"

"Simple," Rin said smiling. "He wasn't looking at my breasts."

"Oh…" Shizune said with a blush, noting that Inari did have a way with casually glancing at a woman's chest, whether they were hidden in armor or not.

"Go with the others. I'll make sure that we're not followed." Shizune nodded and walked away from the Smoke Medic-nin. Rin's eyes scanned the area. "I know that you're here. We could both sense you earlier."

"Rin-chan…! You're alive!" Rin's eyes widened.

"O-Obito!" she stammered seeing the boy smiling at her.

"Yeah. Unfortunately I didn't make it and got revived by this stupid jutsu." Rin's eyes saddened. "How's Kakashi-teme and Sensei?"

"Minato-sensei died years ago… After sealing the Kyubi within his son, Naruto." Obito's eyes widened in shock at the news. "As for Kakashi… I wouldn't know. I'm part of a different village now, Kemurigakure no Sato."

"Oh…" Obito said activating his bloodline. "S-sorry about this. I have to fight you now."

"I know…" Rin's words were barely audible as she fished into her pocket to retrieve a few senbon needles.

Without another word, Rin charged for Obito, surprising him. Thinking quickly, the young Uchiha side-stepped his former teammate, only to see her throw the needles at him. Thanks to the Sharingan, Obito skillfully dodged them.

Rin hesitated to capalize on the small opening she saw, instead putting her needles back in her pouch. When Obito neared her to throw a series of strikes, she blocked each one with a gloomy feeling boiling inside of her. She felt responsible for his death and always lived with the fact that if she was stronger, Obito could be alive today.

"Come on Rin-chan," Obito said as the woman leapt away from him. "You're going to have to beat me. I know you can do it. You've always been strong."

"Oh Obito…" Rin said.

Rin saw her former teammate do a familiar set of hand seals, one she had seen him practice over and over again. She then dodged the fireball that followed afterwards, feeling a sense of pride. That had to be the largest one she had ever seen him make.

"Sorry about this." Rin said before holding a hand seal. "But you've got an advantage Obito-kun. One that I have to take away."

Obtio raised a brow as Rin covered the area using her _**Smoke Hide Jutsu**_. He attempted to use his Sharingan to see through it, but it was thick. He had to momentarily applaud Rin for this diversion. It worked greatly. His applause was cut short when Rin's right fist came into contact with his face, knocking him out of the cloud of smoke. The boy bounced and rolled, but caught three bodies moving for him.

Rin with two _**Smoke Clones**_ moved in on Obito with a kunai in each hand. Obito quickly rolled to his feet to dodge his attackers. Rin was surprised that Obito could move so fast. In fact, she was willing to argue that his speed had somehow progressed after his death. But that could not be possible, could it?

As Rin's two clones kept up their onslaught, Rin used a _**Smoke Shushin**_ to view the fight from a different perspective and assess her opponent better.

"His moves are more fluent." Rin said to herself before frowning. "But how is that possible? He couldn't have grown after death…"

"Rin-chan, behind you!" Obito called.

Rin gasped before the boy tackled her out of her spot in a nearby tree, the two tumbling to the ground. As Rin hit the ground hard, Obito was able to land on his feet.

"You really need to pay more attention Rin-chan. I don't want to hurt you." Obito stated.

Rin stood up. "How…?"

Obito smiled. "Oh come on Rin-chan! Don't tell me that during these years you grew weaker! You could always beat me in spars!"

Rin's eyes narrowed. "Yes… I do remember beating you once before." Rin did a few hand seals. "And that was well before I even realized what my potential was!"

Obito was shocked when Rin's hair began to move with the wind that was blowing due to her power peak. He had never seen her do anything like this before, or anyone for that matter. It was as if she was opening one of the _**Eight Inner Gates**_, yet her body was showing none of the side-effects.

"Uh… You know you can defeat me in a less painful manner, right?" Obito joked.

"No. I don't think I can." Rin said before taking a pill. Obito's eyes narrowed when he saw her eyes narrow with fury. "Keep up, Obito-kun."

With that, she simply vanished with a burst of speed. Obito could not believe it. She was faster than Kakashi, hell, faster than Minato! But the real question was: Where'd she go?

He got his answer when her fist embedded itself in his gut, followed by a knee that sent him backwards. Rin's hands then lit with green chakra as she took off for Obito again. Obito caught this happening this time and dodged Rin's initial swing…

Or so he thought.

"Ah!" Obito shouted as the wind from Rin's attack ripped his skin. Obito stumbled backwards, holding the wound. "That really hurt Rin-chan!"

Rin did not verbally say anything, closing her eyes to kill the emotion inside of her. Then, she vanished again. Obito looked around, a small trickle of blood coming down his face. His eyes could not pick up her movements at all. And then Rin was in front of him, using an upward kick to send him airborn.

"I don't want to do this to you Obito-kun," Rin said. "But for the better of this world, you must die again!"

Rin launched herself at Obito. The boy stared as Rin's body rose higher and higher to grab him. Before she could grab him, Rin saw something change; his eyes.

"What the-" Rin's sentence was never finished as Obito's foot met her face, sending her spiraling towards the ground below.

Obito landed on the ground, three tomoe in each eye.

"How is that possible?" Rin asked as she sat up.

Obito did not answer her as he landed on the ground, his goggles slipping from his head. Rin stood up and brushed herself off, staring at her teammate.

"What secrets are you hiding from me, Obito? Tell me!" Rin demanded.

"A secret?" Obito said before looking at the ground. "A secret I've been holding for years is that I…"

"That isn't much of a secret." Rin snapped. She was starting to get a bad feeling about her former teammate and wanted to know what was going on. "Tell me what's going on Obito."

"Kakashi never wanted to save you!" Obito said angrily. Rin blinked. "That day… Kakashi chose to do the mission instead of rescuing you. I came for you. I attempted to rescue you."

"And you did, now tell me what's going on Obito." Obito smiled.

"How about I show you?" Rin frowned before Obito began to laugh maniacally.

It would be a laugh that she would never forget in her life.

* * *

><p>Shiori scampered through the halls, tears falling down her face. Akari had chosen to fight off Shoru, but that had failed. Shiori ran before she could see the end of the fight though. And her feet brought her to a room that she had only been into once, though her mother used it to "talk to their ancestors" in the past. Shiori did not know what an ancestor was, but Shion spent some time sitting in one spot talking to them.<p>

Shiori had also heard her father talking about the seal present in the room. He told her that all the priestess of past, present, and future were connected by it somehow. And while Shiori was way too busy just looking at the seal than listening to her father, she knew that he said that it was really powerful and shouldn't be toyed with.

Stepping into a seal, Shiori gasped as her eyes began to glow. A white beam embraced her, illuminating the room in a blinding light.

* * *

><p>Akari moved so her back met the wall and looked at the strange boy. He had fought her in her dragon form and succeeded. Shoru had won.<p>

"Now," Shoru nearly hissed. "It's time for me to end this." Akari watched as a thick mist cover Shoru. "This again…"

Akari felt a pair of hands grab her before leading her away. It took her a moment to realize that it was Mei.

"Mei," Akari gasped. The woman appeared to be in bad shape and moving on a whim. "You need help."

"Shiori… I msut protect Shiori." Mei responded.

Akari said nothing more. Apparently, Mei had defeated her opponent, but at the cost of a lot of chakra and several gashes. Akari also noted that despite the bruises and cuts, Mei still had such a beautiful appearance. But, she digresses. All in all, Mei looked like she had just come from the heart of the battle and somehow survived.

"She went this way." Akari said, now leading Mei. "We need to hurry."

"I'm right behi- Ugh!" Akari stopped and saw chains poking through Mei's stomach. "K-Kushina…"

Akari saw the woman known as Uzumaki Kushina. She was thoroughly shocked to see the woman with a red cloak of chakra that signified the use of a biju's power. It was common knowledge that Naruto was currently the container of the Kyubi, so how did Kushina get some of its power?

"We're not finished." Shoru said. "Kushina, finish the redhead bitch."

Kushina nodded before she began screaming in pain. The chains that impaled Mei retreated to Kushina who began to crouch down. Even Shoru winced as he could hear the Reibi writhing in bloodlust.

"You should know better than to enter someone else's home uninvited," A voice said as it came into the person came into the room. "You never know what traps they have."

Mei looked up and gasped. "Shion!"

Akari was now alarmed. If anything, Shion would be revived by the enemy, right?

The blonde smiled and squatted in front of Mei.

"Don't worry Baa-chan. I won't let them hurt you." Mei's eyes widened.

"Shiori?!" Mei nearly screamed.

Shoru frowned. "No… No this is impossible! Shiori is nothing but a little girl!"

"You should know that a true Uzumaki always has an ace up their sleeve." The older Shiori said. "And for how I summoned my future body into the present, you don't need to know that now. In fact, from what I've seen, you won't even live long enough to find out."

Kushina stood on her feet and looked at the blonde priestess in front of her.

"You're beautiful…" Kushina commented.

Shiori blushed. "Thanks for that, you know?" Shiori smoothed her hair back into a ponytail that resembled her mother's and glared. "But I came here for a reason and that's to stop the one called Shoru."

"You're trash!" Shoru said as he lifted his hand and attempted to blast his opponents away with a _**Shinra Tensei**_.

A pink shield appeared protecting the others. Mei stared wide-eyed as Naruto's little girl, no longer so little, stood calmly before ending her shield.

"I'm going to make you pay for the nightmares you've given me!" Shiori proclaimed as she did hand seals. "Starting with this!"

Inhaling, the priestess spat a large dragon made of lava at her two opponents, causing Mei and Akari to become slack-jawed at the sight. In an amazing display- or even more amazing display- the dragon was sliced in half by a large black tentacle. The tentacle disappeared once Shiori ended her _**Lava Dragon Missile**_ technique and took off for Kushina and Shoru.

As her granddaughter came towards her, Kushina felt her body move in front of Shoru, several of chains shooting out of her back to grab Shiori. Shiori gracefully dodged them, still coming closer towards Shoru and Kushina. When Shiori was in arm's length of Kushina, the redhead Uzumaki finally saw the _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_ in Shiori's left eye spinning. And then the girl vanished before Kushina could grab her.

A second later, Kushina felt a blow knocking her towards the wall while Shoru went flying backwards towards the door. Shiori stood crouched where Shoru was once standing at, chakra chains slowly retreating into her.

"What speed!" Mei remarked.

Shiori rose, still glaring at Shoru. The blond boy also stood up, creating several _**Shadow Clones**_. Shiori smirked, doing the exact same thing. The two stared at one another with Shoru's eyes morphing into the red and black _**Rinnegan**_. Without a word, the two foes ran towards one another with malicious intent.

* * *

><p>Rin was on her hands and knees, gasping for breath as Obito, now revealed to be Tobi, stood over her. As he had told her earlier, he had preferred Tobi over his former "idiot" self.<p>

"Why?" was Rin's only question.

"Because of you." Rin, with the strength left in her body, looked up at the masked man. "My love for you fueled my hatred for Kakashi. My love for my clan gave birth to my hatred towards my village. Love is pointless and a world without it is a world without hatred."

"That's not true!" Rin shouted angrily. "You're killing people to satisfy your own- Ah!"

Rin's words were effectively ended when Tobi's hand met her face, knocking her to her side.

"Minato-sensei… I saw him when I unleashed the Nine-tails on Konoha." Tobi said before inhaling deeply. "It was my shining moment… Or at least, it would have been had he not stopped me. There was no way that Kakashi could have outshined me then. There was no way that people would be talking about him taking my eye and becoming a great _**Sharingan**_ user. No… No, they would be talking about me and my greatness!"

"That isn't greatness. That's evil!" said Rin.

"Tell me, Rin, did you ever think about returning to see if I was alive or not?" Rin stayed silent, knowing she had regretted that during the years. "I thought so. What was that thing Minato-sensei always said? Those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum? If me killing a few makes me 'evil' as you say, what does that make you for turning your back on your teammate."

Rin balled her fists up. "I'm sorry for not going back. But this is insane." Tobi watched as Rin stood up slowly. "You've become a monster, Obito. A man who I could never love, let alone respect. You are no longer a comrade of mine."

"Look at you," Tobi said. "You can hardly stand." Rin gasped as Tobi quickly closed the gap, clutching Rin by the throat and lifting her into the air. "You will join me Rin. One way or the other."

"I choose the other." Tobi instantly dropped Rin and turned around.

"I would call you the Fourth Hokage… But I know for a fact that he's dead." Naruto smirked at Tobi's words.

"You should also know that I'm a bit faster and physically stronger than my old man was too." Naruto stated. "Oh, and people can summon me whenever they think they need my help."

Tobi frowned before seeing a kunai behind Naruto. He released a growl in his throat. Rin must have planted it there earlier during their battle.

"We'll meet again, Lord Kaibunkage." Tobi said before teleporting himself away.

Naruto moved to the coughing Rin.

"Rin-chan, will you be alright?" he asked.

Rin nodded. "I'll-" She released a cough. "I'll be fine."

"I brought someone here that'll help you guys move along pretty well." Naruto said as the Siren of the Hidden Mist, Ichigo Kiyohime came up behind Naruto. "She's a talented kunoichi and is considered one of the greatest genjutsu users from Kiri."

"I will get you to the others in one piece." Kiyohime told Rin.

Rin saw Naruto move away from her and spoke.

"You're going after Shiori?" Rin questioned.

Naruto nodded. "I'm merely a clone, but yeah. The boss is sending one to check on things there as well. Raikage-teme won't let us leave until that damn seal is completed."

"Be careful, Naruto. There's no telling what dirty tricks the Akatsuki has. And the last thing we need is for you to lose your focus." Rin stated.

The clone gave Rin a thumb's up and a smile.

"I promise Rin. Nothing can make me lose my mind so long as Shiori-chan is alright." The clone said before dispelling.

Kiyohime stood cautiously and looked around.

"Is there something wrong?" Rin asked.

"No. I've placed a genjutsu around us to lead us safely to the others." replied the Mist kunoichi. "Please, lead the way."

Rin nodded. "Hai."

* * *

><p>Shoru and Shiori separated once more, the two now battling in the burning gardens behind Shion's former palace. Kushina took the opportunity to pounce for her granddaughter, though Shiori would counter by vanishing from the area and reappearing a few feet away.<p>

"Why won't you just die?" Shoru asked.

The older Shiori smiled. "Now that's not very nice."

Shoru grunted before firing several fireballs at the priestess. Shiori skillfully dodged them all with a series of flips and twirls. When her opponent stopped, Shiori pointed a finger at him, a pink laser firing from her fingertip towards Shoru. The clone avoided being hit, but was quite startled at the power that came from the single shot.

Kushina grabbed Shiori tightly from behind, giving the girl a tight bearhug.

"Y-You're strong…" Shiori commented.

"I got you now!" Shoru called before executing a _**Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction**_ on Shiori and her paternal grandmother.

The flames completely engulfed the two Uzumaki. Shoru kept his attack up, glad that Shiori was hit. His joy was killed once he saw the black flames of _**Amaterasu**_ engulfing his flames. Angered and baffled, he created a _**Shadow Clone**_ to enhance his fire attack with a _**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**_. His attempt was futile, the black flames seemingly growing larger and coming directly for him.

Thinking quickly, Shoru ended his attack and began to backtrack. Shiori ended her attack as well before breaking free of Kushina's grip with chakra chains firing from her back. Shiori looked around her to see where her two opponents were. Her attention was then turned to a blonde woman charging for her.

"The former Nibi got out of her cage, eh?" Shiori stated. "That never happened before… Oh well." The revived Yugito fell to the ground in pain as Shiori's eyes lit up. "You have to be put down."

Sensing someone behind her, Shiori shot a chain from her back only for the person to explode. This sent her sliding on her stomach a few inches. Getting onto her hands and knees, she was kicked in her side hard, causing her to flip into the air a few feet.

"I got you now!" Shoru shouted before Shiori vanished. "H-how…?"

"Shannaro!" Shoru hardly saw the blow coming and was able to brace himself at the last possible second. However, the blow did knock him backwards several yards away from Shiori. "I'm going to bury you now, shannaro!"

With one heavy stomp, Shiori created a large fissure that grew towards Shoru. Shoru raised his left hand, large pillars of stone rising from Shiori's fissure. Shiori watched as Shoru rose into the air on one of his erected pillars and flew through hand seals. The blonde Uzumaki fired a large stream of lava _**(Lava Release: Searing River)**_. Shoru flipped off of his stone structure to dodge the attack, firing several _**Air Bullets**_ at Shiori.

Leaping backwards, Shiori covered herself from the dust and debris that shot from the ground from Shoru's attack. Shoru quickly followed her, engaging his opponent in a strictly taijutsu fight. The two brawled with Shoru being the quicker of the two and landed several relatively ineffective strikes. He figured he had her at least tired until Shiori gave him a powerful spinning thrust kick to his midsection. Again, he was pushed away from her, questioning where this strength came from.

"Why won't you just die?!" Shoru repeated slamming his hands on the ground.

Shiori's eyes widened once she saw several large trees shoot from beneath the ground, creating a forest that came for her _**(Wood Release: Nativity of World of Trees)**_. Clapping her hands together, she focused on creating the strongest shield she could, watching the trees push up against the pink orb. Shoru watched as his forest picked the shield up, carrying Shiori away inside her safeguard. When Shoru finished his attack, Shiori dropped her guard.

"This… This wasn't supposed to go like this…" Shiori said to herself as she saw two _**Shadow Clones**_of Shoru coming for her.

Shiori inhaled deeply before launching a _**Drilling Air Bullet**_ at her two opponents, dispelling them instantly. Shiori spotted Kushina shoot from the forest and glared at her grandmother. Kushina saw a _**Rasengan **_form in her right hand.

"Take this, shannaro!" Kushina's eyes widened when Shiori appeared behind her in a blink of an eye. "_**Rasengan**_!"

Kushina gasped as the attack landed on her back, sending her flying through the trees. Shiori backtracked afterwards, finding a clearing in the gardens at Shion's former palace. When Shoru glanced at her, he swore he was seeing others stand behind the priestess. Naruto and Shion… Minato and Kushina… Jiraiya… Miroku… Sarutobi Hiruzen… Hashirama and Tobirama… Uzumaki Mito.

Shoru shook his head. Were they really there? They couldn't be. He looked at her again and gasped. Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui, Uzumaki Nagato, Yahiko, Haruno Sakura, Kurosuki Ranmaru, Terumi Mei and… Madara. Uchiha Madara also stood behind this girl. But why? What made her so special?

"No…" Shoru said. "There's no way that you're that important."

"You see them, don't you?" Shiori spoke. "My ancestors and my teachers. Everyone that made me into the person I am today. Everyone that I fight for."

"You're nothing. I am the fourth coming of the sage!" Shoru shouted.

Shoiri smirked and Shoru could see the girl "absorbing" the people behind her.

"If you say so." Shiori said before the two ran towards on another.

* * *

><p>Mei could only sit in pain with the thoughts that Shiori was alright. The battles that were going on around her were the least of her worries. If Shiori died, she could never live with herself. Not to mention what Naruto might do…<p>

"Mei-chan!" Mei's eyes went wide. Speak of the blond devil himself…

"N-Naruto," she stammered through pain. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Shiori-chan?" he questioned.

The two heard a thunderous noise coming from the gardens. Naruto's _**Shadow Clone**_ gave Mei a worried look, one that she saw and then turned away from. How could she verbally tell him that his little girl was out there battling his mother and a clone? And to top it off, Shiori had somehow grown up in five minutes?

Without words, the Kaibunkage moved for the battlefield in the back. He had spotted Kuroma and Hinata still battling with Aku, Shinnō, and Moryō, and while he wanted nothing more than to avenge Shion by killing Aku, he had a daughter to find first. He somehow managed to weave his way through the other battle between the jinchuriki, Killer Bee, Fu, and Yukimaru taking on three of the revived jinchuriki, Yamato aided as best as he could. And this brought him to Shiori's summer home, Shion's former palace.

Moving out to the back, Naruto's eyes widened. Shion's once lavish garden was destroyed by flames and a forest that seemingly sprouted out of nowhere. What startled Naruto the most was seeing black flames burning to his left. The clone of Naruto had the thought of summoning the real Naruto to the area until he saw a redhead woman rise from a nearby crater. The two met and stood frozen for a moment.

"Naruto…"

"Mom…"

Kushina grunted before charging towards Naruto, tears running down her cheeks as she had to attack her son against her will. Naruto's clone could only watch with a multitude of emotions running through it, only for a blonde to appear in-between him and his mother, chains entangling Kushina.

"Everything is alright Dad." Shiori stated. "Return back to the others. You're not supposed to be here!"

Shiori tossed Kushina away from the pair and turned to look at the clone of Naruto.

"I can take care of everything." Shiori said, giving Naruto a smile that reminded him of himself.

"Shiori…" Was the only thing the Kaibunkage could say.

Shiori saluted Naruto. "I have everything under control Daddy Kaibunkage. I promise."

And with that, Shiori quickly went off to finish her battle. The clone watched for a moment before dispelling, giving the original the knowledge and memories it obtained.

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting in HQ, looking at the designs for a seal to completely counter the <em><strong>Impure World Resurrection<strong>_. There was the possibility of breaking the revived from the user's control, but no one knew what they would do. If he tried that technique on someone like Orochimaru, then Orochimaru would simply leave the battlefield and find a way to restore his soul completely.

Naruto froze in his work, something Tsunade did not miss. The Kaibunkage gained the knowledge his latest _**Shadow Clone**_ had given him. And then Naruto rose from his seat quickly.

"Naruto? What's going on?" Tsunade asked.

"They've got Shiori." Tsunade felt a wave of panic surge through her as the Kaibunkage put on his robe. "I'm going to save her."

"Naruto," The two blonds looked at one another. "Be careful. Save Shiori."

With a nod, Naruto used _**Hirashin**_ out of the building. This left Tsunade to sigh quietly in her seat, seconds before Ē walked into the room.

"Where's the Kaibunkage?" he questioned.

"Gone." Tsunade answered. "He got word that Akatsuki had reached Shiori's location. He went to save her."

The Raikage growled. "And he did it without telling me first? Does that kid ever think before jumping into action?"

A small smile tugged at Tsunade's lips.

"Never."

* * *

><p>Kuroma allowed Hinata to use him as a temporary crutch as she rose. Their chakra was beginning to thin and there was no sign of anyone from the Sealing Team nearby to seal off their opponents. They were putting their fate in the hands of the Genryu.<p>

Hinata's eyes caught black lightning coming for her and her fiancé and moved to intercept it. Kuroma was beyond shocked at her resolve and grabbed her. He was expecting either the dread of knowing Hinata was hit full force or pain coming from the lightning going through their bodies, but neither came.

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped as Naruto stood in front of them, taking the lightning head-on.

"Is that the best you got?!" Naruto shouted before redirecting the attack towards Aku.

Aku was unprepared for the counter and was knocked onto his back while Shinnō stepped forward.

"So, the Kaibunkage finally shows up." Shinnō remarked.

"You shouldn't take himas a joke." Aku said as he stood up. "And he's a lot more difficult than his father and daughter combined."

"Well then, I'll make sure that he meets the same fate as his parents!" Shinnō shouted as he ran for Naruto.

Hinata could see Naruto's chakra flare and twist inside of him before coming to a single spot, his arms. And then the arms of Naruto's _**Susanoo**_ had grabbed Shinnō tightly.

"You should've listened to him. I'm not in a good mood." Naruto said before putting pressure on Shinnō. He looked at Aku. "So, you actually had the balls to show up instead of sending one of those zombie clones of yours."

Aku smirked. "Perceptive as always, Uzumaki-san. Unfortunately, this is my real body."

Naruto sighed heavily, and surprisingly, Hinata saw his chakra slowly calm inside of him. And then his _**Susanoo**_ literally crushed Shinnō's body, dust and ashes flying everywhere. Aku's smirk disappeared after Naruto's blunt display of power and aggression.

And sadly, all Aku could think about was Shion's last words to him. Maybe that blonde bitch was on to something this entire time…

* * *

><p>Shiori watched as another forest was created by her opponent. Thinking quickly, the priestess quickly flew threw hand seals before slamming her hand on the ground. Shoru was shocked when a large wave of magma shot from the ground in front of Shiori, creating a tidal wave of lava <em><strong>(Lava Release: Great Melting Apparition Wave)<strong>_. The trees and lava met, the lava quickly melting and devouring the forest. Once more, Shoru rose on a pillar of stone to dodge the sea of magma below him.

Using a line of blood from his leg, Shoru swiped some on his hand and slammed his palm on the elevated pillar.

"_**Summoning Jutsu**_!" the boy cried out.

The ground that Shoru had raised crumbled into the cooling lava as a cloud of smoke covered him. Shiori waited until she saw a large, black-maned lion standing in front of her, its eyes showing the black and red _**Rinnegan**_. The large beast let out a feral roar that shook the ground.

"This wasn't predicted either…" Shiori said.

The large lion pounced for Shiori, who vanished from her spot quickly. She then reappeared near Yugito's down body and sighed.

"Dad's going to kill me when he finds out that I did this again… Kami knows Yukimaru will never forgive me." Shiori said as she looked Yugito in the eye with her _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_. "Matatabi, I summon you!"

Shiori placed her palm on Yugito's forehead, the jinchuriki's body shaking and convulsing terribly. Shiori then put her hands on Yugito's torso, the Uzumaki's eyes now a bright light.

"Come to me!" she ordered.

Shoru was beyond stunned when the the Two-tailed Monster Cat shot forth from Yugito. The biju appeared completely free until Shoru caught a glimpse of its eyes.

"Matatabi," Shiori spoke, the large feline staring down at her. Shiori then pointed towards Shoru and his lion. "Destroy."

The Nibi inhaled deeply before whipping its head towards Shoru's location and spewing a large ball of flames towards Shoru and his summon.

"_**Shinra Tensei**_!" Shoru called, dispersing the flames as he and his summoned lion charged for the large tailed-beast.

Shiori jumped onto Matatabi's head, the flames not affecting her in the least bit. She clapped her hands together, creating a large pink shield that covered her and the biju she was currently on top of. The shield was strong enough to deflect Shoru's lion, causing the beast to be pushed backwards.

"Let's go Mata!" Shiori said while holding a single hand seal.

The biju shot multiple fireballs at Shoru with Shiori firing shots of lava with the chakra-made beast.

"_**Summoning Jutsu**_!" Shoru called before the attack could hit him.

Shiori mentally stirred the Nibi away from the large cloud of smoke that covered her opponent, crushing many of the trees that Shoru had conjured up earlier during their battle. When the smoke cleared, the lion had vanished, but a large turtle was in its place now, withdrawn in its shell. Shiori mentally cursed as the shell of the turtle appeared to be made of pure stone and apparently unaffected by the combined attacks of her and the Two-tails.

"So close," Shoru stated as the turtle emerged from its shell, a thorny crown surrounding its head. "But you're still trash. And for that, I will eliminate you!"

Branches shot from the earth, grabbing and restraining Matatabi. Shiori then watched as Shoru climbed onto the turtle's back and clapped his hands together.

"You, your dad, your mom, your precious family! They will all perish!" Shoru said as he tossed a sphere into the air.

Shiori recognized this as the _**Chibaku Tensei**_, a move her father had explained to her and warned her about years ago. She frowned in thought. Years ago or years ahead?

"Stop it." Shiori chided to herself as she felt the gravitational pull from the sphere. Shiori then looked at the sphere. "Mata fire an attack," Shiori pointed. "There."

The Nibi fired a _**Tailed Beast Ball**_ at the opening Shiori had pointed out. Shiori closed her right eye, focusing her attention on Matatabi's attack. She ignited the blast with _**Amaterasu**_, blood dripping from her left eye. She ended her attack, feeling her body being lifted towards the sphere in the air.

"Come on…" Shiori said before Shoru's attack shattered, sending her back towards the ground. "Yes!"

Shiori's celebration was cut off when chains wrapped around her body and slammed her into the ground. The chakra chains of Kushina gripped Shiori tightly, the blonde Uzumaki struggling in vain.

"No, no, no!" Shiori called. "That's not what we forsaw! I'm supposed to…" Shiori stopped and sighed. "Dad was right. Destiny isn't always written in stone."

Kushina smiled sadly at her granddaguther. "Please, don't give up. Not yet. You…"

Kushina's words trailed off as she looked upwards. Shiori followed her grandmother's line of sight and saw a large meteor heading for her. She knew her shield was protect her, but her home? Mei? The meteor would destroy everyone and everything else.

And then Kushina's chains released Shiori, the girl rising immediately to see Mei moving towards her. Kushina's body was melting and regenerating from Mei's _**Skilled Mist Technique**_.

"Shiori-chan," Mei said before looking at the three meteorites. "Shiori-chan, I'm sorry. I couldn't-"

"It's okay Baa-chan." Shiori said with a smile. "I know what I must do." Shiori encased herself in a pink shield. "Use the _**Corrosion Body**_ one more time. The biggest one you can!"

Mei nodded, doing what her dubbed granddaughter requested. Meanwhile Shiori sat down, completely safe while chanting something under her breath. Mei watched as the meteorites drew closer and closer while Kushina was immobilized by the acidic vapors that Mei released from her pores.

Soon Mei felt a strange chakra behind her. Looking over her shoulder, and ending her technique, she saw Shiori rise in a different form.

"You…" Mei said. "You look just like your mom when she transformed."

Shiori was now in a golden one-piece suit, white wings sprouting from her back. Spiral markings were on the backside of Shiori's hands as she clenched her fists and stared at the three meteorites.

"Shiori-chan," Shiori looked at Mei. "Please, be careful."

"I won't die until I'm the Kaibunkage." Shiori said a smile. "Believe it."

Mei replied with a smile of her own before Shiori flew towards the three meteorites. Using her _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_ she took aim while forming a _**Chōōdama Rasengan**_ in her hand. The _**Chōōdama Rasengan**_ began exuding electricity until she had converted the attack into a _**Chōōdama Rasendori**_.

"Ero-sennin, Grandpa, Pervy Cyclops, Dad, Ranmaru-sensei," Shiori said with a smile. "This one is for you guys!"

Mei could only watch as the streak of light clashed with the meteorite.

"Shannaro!"

* * *

><p>Aku was now crawling away from the seemingly possessed Kaibunkage. Mōryō and Shinnō proved nothing more but a quick warm-up for Naruto. And now Aku would face a similar fate, except he would not be sealed. He would die.<p>

"Naruto!" Hinata called.

Naruto turned to the sky, seeing three meteorites. His eyes widened in fear. Could Shiori evade that attack? Could she handle it? Would she survive it? And then his eyes saw the same streak of light head for the meteorites letting out a cry that reminded him much of Sakura.

"I'm going to kill Sakura…" Naruto muttered before turning his attention back to Aku. "Now, tell me," Aku stopped a whimper as Naruto hoisted him into the air. "Who's behind the resurrection of my mom?!"

* * *

><p>Shoru was beyond mystified. The attack was something he had never seen or heard of and it destroyed three meteorites. There was nothing there but small pebbles that rained from the sky. Shoru watched as the cause of his stupor and aggravation came to the ground gently, still in her angelic form.<p>

Shoru released a feral growled as he unleased the Reibi's powers, the dark aura engulfing him completely. Mei stood in shock as several arms reached out for Shiori, yet the girl remained still.

"Shiori" Mei called as the hands grabbed Shiori tightly.

"Don't worry Baa-chan," Shiori stated. "This was supposed to happen."

Mei was greatly confused until she saw the shadow hands of the Reibi glow a bright golden aura.

"What… What are you doing?" Shoru called.

"The Reibi is powered by dark emotions," Shiori spoke. "I'm showing it the one thing that could bring down even the Kyubi. Love."

Shoru felt strange now. His mind was filled with images of sunny skies, riding on the back of large toads, and lanterns floating towards the night sky. These visions were making the Reibi weaker and the pseudo-biju began to feed off of his chakra to survive.

Or it would have if it had not stopped it.

"Stop it!" Shoru barked as he backed away from Shiori.

Shoru then looked into Shiori's eyes. He wondered how someone who bore so much hatred for him could be the symbol of peace and love. How someone who wanted nothing more than to kill him could not harbor any dark emotion for the Reibi to feed on.

Shiori closed her right eye, glaring at her opponent with her _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_ only.

"Come," Shiori said as her _**Sharingan**_ began spinning. "Join me in my world! Come into my _**Tsukuyomi**_!"

Mei and Kushina watched as the two fighters slowly began to vanish until neither stood in front of them. Kushina could feel that even Kabuto was at a standstill about the turnabout of events.

"Shiori-chan." Mei said quietly.

* * *

><p>Shoru saw that he was now at some temple of some sort. A large seal occupied the ground, looking very similar to Shiori's <em><strong>Seal of the Nine Tomoe<strong>_. His opponent materialized several feet in front of him, now wearing a red kimono with a white swirl on the back.

"Are you ready to meet your end?" Shiori said.

Shoru grunted. "You can't beat me! I am superior! You're just trash!"

With that, Shoru exhaled a massive wave of flames towards Shiori. He was certain that his attack hit her until he saw a wall of sand protecting her.

"What…?" Shiori smiled at Shoru's dumbfounded appearance.

"Are you surprised?" Shiori questioned. Shoru watched as the girl, who he knew to be five years old, began to rapidly age until she appeared to be around twenty. "This is the age I learned how to tame all nine biju, make them attack at my command." Shoru watched as the biju, all of them, appeared behind Shiori. "You may be a reincarnation of the sage, but I am something much bigger!"

Shoru sneered. The power of Shiori was vastly greater than anyone imagined. And the fact that she had somehow transported him into her mind instead of casting a simple genjutsu was proof of that. However, Shoru was stronger. He knew that he could beat them all, this world or the next. His father depended on it.

"By the way," Shiori said smiling at Shoru. "My friends hate it when someone impersonates their father…"

And with those words, Shoru was put into the battle of his life with nine monstrous bodies of chakra and the woman that wielded them with ease.

* * *

><p>It was an amazing sight to behold. One man, albeit one pissed off man, had destroyed much of a platoon singlehandedly. The red tails that lashed out against the enemy lit the area in a red glow. The air itself seemed to be heavier now.<p>

"K-Kaibunkage-s-s-sama," A Hoshi-nin stated as he slowly neared the venting Naruto. "Th-their forces h-have retreated… Wh-what are our n-n-next orders?"

Naruto closed his red eyes before staring at the man with calmer blue ones.

"Bring the injured to the infirmary within the Tatsuhiro Palace and drive out those that are attacking the jinchuriki." Naruto stated. "I have one more stop before I leave here."

"Hai." A group of men and women replied.

Naruto looked at them before giving them a small smile.

"Good job. All of you." And with that, vanished from the area.

"Man, I'd hate to be the one he's looking for…" a random Iwa kunoichi stated, the others all nodding in concurrence.

* * *

><p>Mei clutched her side, attempting to slow the bleeding as much as she could. She should be thanking Akari at the moment, but the younger woman was momentarily subduing Kushina.<p>

"Mei-chan," Without looking, Mei knew that this was the real Naruto. She saw her leader and student looking down on her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she answered. "Akari has finally captured Kushina."

"…" Naruto was silent, his eyes going to the area where his mother and Akari were at. Kushina was trapped within Akari's _**Cloth Binding**_ technique. "I'll be back."

Naruto slowly moved towards Akari, who was struggling to keep Kushina within the bindings as she was unable to place a sealing tag on it.

"Release her." Naruto said. Akari knew best not to argue and did as he said, Kushina bursting through the binds quickly, only for Naruto to catch her. "Mom…"

"Naruto-kun," Kushina stated. "I'm so happy that you're alive. And… And you look so much like Minato-kun."

Naruto grinned. "I kind of get that a lot." Kushina smiled at his words before her body moved to attack him. Naruto was quick to restrain her, pushing her body against a large tree that Shoru had created earlier. "Stay still Mom. I need to do something."

Akari watched as Naruto pressed his hand on the back of Kushina's neck. In a disgusting sight, his hand began to slowly insert itself inside of Kushina, the woman gasping.

"What are you doing?" Kushina questioned.

Concentrating, Naruto slowly began to remove his hand, holding a paper seal. Naruto destroyed the seal and slowly backed away from Kushina.

"I…" Kushina paused, moving her fingers. "I'm free! Like, completely free, ya know!"

Naruto laughed a bit. "Yeah, you are." Naruto's laughter slowly died. "But… You need to move on." Kushina's smile disappeared now as well. "As much as I would like you in my and Shiori's life, it can't be. You and Dad belong together elsewhere."

"Before I go," Kushina stated. "There's something I want to say." Akari saw Naruto's brows rise. "I'm sorry for making your life hell." The Kaibunkage winced a bit. "If… If I could've lived, you wouldn't have had to burden being a jinchuriki by yourself. I would've protected your from-"

Kushina's words were interrupted by Naruto hugging her tightly.

"Because of what you and Dad did, I'm alive and healthy. Even though my childhood was rough, I was never alone due to Kurama, even if he doesn't want to admit it. You put your faith in me to house Kurama while everyone thought I was bound to fail. And for that," Naruto murmured. "I'm glad that ended up being your son."

Akari could hear and see Kushina crying softly as she held onto Naruto tightly. The Tatsuhiro woman could only watch the mother and son reunion.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Kushina said softly.

Naruto said nothing, relishing in his first and last hug from his mother. While he continued to berate himself that this was war and losses on both sides would occur, he surely did not expect the revival of his mother. Emotions that the standard shinobi could easily mask on a daily basis were doing their best to break from him. Yet, he remained tearless while holding the woman.

"Naruto-kun," Naruto looked at Kushina's face. "Before you were born, Minato-kun and I both wished for you to achieve two things in life. Minato-kun wished that you find peace and I wished that you found love. Before I go I want to know, did you ever find those things?"

Akari watched as the Kaibunkage's face morphed into a thinking one before he grinned.

"Yes." This shocked Akari, especially since he is claiming to have found peace while there was a war going on centered around his daughter.

"Then there is only one thing left to say," Kushina said. "I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I love you too Mom." Naruto responded softly, holding the woman he once had childhood dreams of meeting someday.

Akari, unlike Naruto and Mei, had never seen one cross over before. The light that surrounded Kushina could only be described by one word: Heavenly. The rays of light were so warm that Akari found herself stepping a bit closer to the scene.

"Goodbye Mom," Naruto whispered before releasing the body that he was holding. The corpse, now an unrecognizable shinobi, fell to the ground in front of him. "I wish…"

"I know, Naruto-kun." Akari said quietly before a rather unexpected explosion occurred behind them. "What was that?!"

Naruto was able to shield himself from the wind and debris, his sharp eyes trying to pick up any sign of the enemy. However, when the wind died, he did not find the enemy. Instead, he saw his daughter and Shoru lying face down on the ground. Shiori still appeared older than five as she pushed herself up onto her knees.

"Mom… I did it." Shiori muttered quietly before Naruto quickly moved to her to hug her. She laughed. "H-hi Dad!"

"Shiori-chan." Naruto said quietly, the blonde girl holding him just as tight. "Don't scare me like that ever again."

Shiori laughed. "I will. Especially when Saku…"

"Sakura does what?" Naruto questioned.

"Uh, um, well it's about time for me to go! I wouldn't want to reveal too much." Shiori said moving away from Naruto. "But if you're wondering, you make the best dad in the world." Naruto grinned as Shiori saluted him. "It's a pleasure being able to work beside you, Daddy Kaibunkage."

Smiling, the Kaibunkage returned the salute.

"It's a pleasure working with you, Uzumaki Shiori." Naruto stated.

"Oh! Before I go," Shiori quickly said. "Mom said to look in the library for a book called… I forgot." Akari and Naruto dropped their heads. "But, she said its red and it has a rose on the cover. She left a special message for you there and you'd never find it if I didn't tell you. Something about your lack of reading good literature and some pervy-"

"Ah, I got it!" Naruto quickly cut Shiori off, fearing that Mei had overheard his daughter. "Anything else?"

"Nope. Now I have to return to my time to my Kaibunkage." Shiori said before smiling. "And the ever growing Uzumaki Clan."

"Wait! Growing clan? How many kids do I have? And with who?" Shiori laughed at Naruto's question, holding a ram seal.

"Only time can answer those questions Dad." Shiori's eyes began to light up. "Return!"

A burst of white light came from Shiori's body. When it dimmed out, Naruto saw his daughter standing there in her normal five-year-old body. Staring at his daughter, Naruto watched as her small hands dropped the ram seal and wobbled. Feeling his seal on the back of her neck once more, he used the _**Hirashin**_ to cover the small distance between them and catch her.

"Shiori-chan, are you okay?" Naruto questioned.

"Daddy?" Shiori said before looking up at him. "Daddy!"

Naruto lifted his daughter up into his arms before looking around. Shoru's body was being examined by Akari now while Mei slowly moved to the father and daughter. Shion's gardens were completely destroyed by drying lava and trees, craters and scorch marks also scarring the ground.

"He's still alive." Akari said coming to Naruto while Mei took Shiori from Naruto's hands to hold her. "He's brain dead, which is not surprising seeing as he was in _**Tsukuyomi**_. His eyes though… They've been sealed away but… The seal is nothing I've seen before. More complex than your _**Seal of the Nine Tomoe**_ or Kuroma-nii's _**Iron Dragon Seal**_. I doubt that the jutsu is irreversible. And if it's not, then the only person that would have such the knowledge to do so is…"

Akari's words drifted as she looked at Shiori in Mei's arms. Naruto chuckled lightly before moving for the palace.

"Well then," Naruto said. "I guess we have no choice but to wait until she's old enough to tell us, right?"

Mei followed Naruto with Shiori calling out to her dad about her newly learned trick. Akari came behind them with a smile. At least Shiori was safe for now.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat at the table, looking at Konan who sat to his left. The blue-haired woman was sitting quietly, her eyes listening in to every piece of information the White Zetsu in the room presented her. Tobi was also present in the room, as well as Danzo.<p>

"Shoru has been defeated…"

Those present in the room showed no facial response to the news, though Sasuke was sure that everyone was thinking the same thing. Could Shiori really be that much stronger than they anticipated? Or did Naruto swoop in to save his daughter? Sasuke did not care either way because he felt that he would kill them both when the time came.

"Then it's time for phase two." Tobi announced.

Sasuke gave a nod before rising.

"I'll be back." Sasuke said walking away.

Danzo looked at Tobi casually.

"Activating the second stage of the Curse Seal Army already?" Danzo questioned.

"Its time for me to collect what's mine and piece together the final piece." Tobi answered. "Konan," The woman hardly glanced at Tobi. "Tell the Akatsuki it is time for them to move out."

"…" Konan sat as silent as ever before she rose. "Don't confuse me as your messenger."

Without another word, Konan left the two men in the room.

"I don't trust her." Danzo stated to Tobi. "Perhaps I should persuade her to cooperate with us without regret."

"Let her be. Konan will do what is told of her." Danzo was a little shocked at Tobi's response, but the masked me merely moved to the window. "Aku has broken the seals, making it easy for me to capture the biju. And when the Akatsuki finally completes their missions… That's when I'll collect."

Danzo rose from his seat. "Give me news of Udon't update. If he's captured, he could reveal any information about us." Tobi nodded. "I'm going to see if Foo has intercepted a message."

"Go." stated the Uchiha.

As Danzo left, Tobi looked across the Hidden Rain Village from his window. He was so close to ending his pain that it was making him a bit impatient. He needed to stay as patient as possible though. Working with Konan, Sasuke, Danzo, and Kabuto forced him to stay calm and weary of those with and against him. They all played their part in this war and Tobi, despite his distrust for them, needed them. After they all served their purpose to him, he would kill them off one by one.

* * *

><p>Sakura gave Kakashi an amused look.<p>

"I don't know what you mean Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi frowned at Sakura's coy remark.

"You know where Rin is, don't you Sakura?" Kakashi repeated as Sakura finished healing his arm.

Sakura sighed. "She's the chief Medic Nin of Kemurigakure no Sato. She was the Konoha representative that went to Hoshi." Kakashi hummed in thought. "I will personally reunite you two if needed be, Kakashi-sensei. Just wait."

Kakashi said nothing as he sat against a tree and rested.

"Shishou!" Sakura and Kakashi were both startled a bit when Sayuri popped up from the ground using her _**Mayfly Technique**_. "I got word from HQ and-"

"You are a part of the Second Division, Sayuri. What are you doing over here?" Sakura interrupted.

Sayuri huffed. "Well, if you weren't glad to see me all you had to do was say so…" Sakura crossed her arms. "Shimura Udon was the spy in the alliance and we're going to find him. And by 'we' I mean, Ranmaru, Marashu, and that Sarutobi guy from Konoha."

"Okay but-"

"Naruto-sensei kicked ass!" Sayuri quickly said excitedly. "They say he wiped out the entire enemy forces with like one giant tail! And they say even Shiori fought! Can you believe that? Little Shiori-chan was all grown up and beat-"

"Grown up?" Sayuri sighed at Sakura's interruption.

"I don't know all the details…" Sayuri paused. "I need to run! Take care!"

"Sayuri," Sakura spoke, stopping Sayuri from leaving. "Remember your training and don't forget your promise."

Sayuri groaned. "You're getting as bad as Naruto-sensei, Shishou." Sayuri then grinned. "But I promise we'll return alive and in one piece. And then you can watch me grow stronger so I can kick Mei's old ass and then Sensei's ass to become Kaibunkage."

"Good luck." Sakura said before a large black rose encased Sayuri.

Kakashi watched as the rose completely submerged itself underground, the Smoke Nin now gone.

"Why didn't you go after Naruto?" Sakura looked at Kakashi before sighing.

"With Jiraiya gone, I'm acting commander of the Third Division." answered pink-haired woman. "Which would make you the new proxy commander."

Kakashi chuckled. "I think I'm a bit too old for that, but thanks for the offer."

"It wasn't an offer." Sakura responded tightened up her glove.

Kakashi stared at his former student. He could not believe that this was the once Sasuke fan-girl who put more time in doing her hair than training. Or that the woman in front of him was once a girl, who despite all her book smarts could not successfully defend herself on a mission. But when a small red salamander crawled out of the ground, up her leg, back, and then made its way onto her shoulder, he realized that it wasn't.

This was Haruno Sakura of Kemurigakure no Sato. This was the cold-blooded Missing-nin of Konoha who would kill a man just because he admired her beauty too much. The woman in front of him had battled the Shodai Kaibunkage, Godaime Hokage, and Godaime Mizukage and lived to tell the tale about each battle. Few were dumb enough to express their lust for her in her presence and even fewer lived to think twice about it.

This was Sakura of the Salamander.

"Ibuse!" Kakashi was unsurprised when the salamander shot from the ground at its master's call. "It's time to end this."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, remembering the words of a younger Sakura.

She had finally taken the lead.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So here's the latest chapter of Kaibunkage. I just want to state that I'm quite angered (and pleased) by the manga revealing who Tobi is. I was pleased because I had always thought of it as Obito... But pissed that it nearly ruined my story! Oh well... Hopefully you enjoyed this though and the next chapter should be out sooner than later. Like always, see ya next time.


	35. Arc III Ch VI

Kaibunkage

**Arc III**

_**Chapter VI**_

_ "Among tomorrow's generation are people that will one day surpass today's. That is why it's our duty to protect and guide them so when the time comes, they will be ready to lead the village."_

- Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama

* * *

><p>Naruto quietly searched through Shion's collection of books in the library. Many of them were fundamentals of seals, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and other shinobi techniques, especially those used by former priestesses. There were quite a few books that detailed about certain demons, like Mōryō, and others had history in them. Then there very few of these books that were romance novels that Naruto had avoided at all costs, simply because he never cared for them.<p>

But now Naruto was looking for one of those books as it had a message from Shion for him. He knew that whatever it was must have been important for Shion to contact him through their daughter.

Finding the book, Naruto opened it up to a marked page where a folded up note fell to the floor.

"What did you leave for me, Shion-chan?" Naruto asked picking the paper up and unfolding it. "Let's see…"

Reading the note, the Kaibunkage's eyes widened in shock before he began laughing. His laughter grew to the point that Mei, who had been watching over the sleeping Shiori, entered with curiosity. It had been quite some time since she had heard him laugh like this and was wondering what could put the young kage in such good spirits.

"Naruto…?" Mei said slowly.

"It's…!" Naruto attempted to calm himself down, having to sit in the chair behind Shion's former desk. "Oh… This is funny."

"What is it?" Mei questioned.

Naruto took in a few breaths to calm down as he sat back in the chair. Once he was calm enough to look Mei in the face, she was momentarily brought back to the grinning goofball that had come to Kiri to ask her to join Kemuri in the first place along with Gyaku.

"Shion-chan," Naruto began before smiling again. "She actually pulled the greatest prank of all time."

Mei raised a brow. "And what would that be?"

Naruto rose. "Don't worry about it Mei-chan. Sooner or later, I'll tell you." Mei gave a small, questioning nod. "I have to return to HQ to report about the battling here. I'll be back before Shiori-chan even wakes up."

"Sure Naruto." Mei said.

The blond chuckled some more before leaving using Hirashin. Mei only shook her head before smiling herself.

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun."

* * *

><p>Udon sighed as he entered the former Uchiha stronghold. His grandfather had once told him that this was where the former Uchiha Clan had devised a plan to overthrow Hiruzen. Now it was where Sasuke went to be alone. Of course, the Otokage was nowhere around at the time, which meant that he could use it for the moment.<p>

"Now to contact the others." Udon said quietly before looking around. "Zetsu!"

"He's not here." Udon was slightly shocked when Suigetsu was sitting at the "throne" in the meeting hall.

"Suigetsu? What are you doing here?" questioned Udon.

"You spied on the allies, right?" Udon nodded. "Then I want to know one thing." Udon was unprepared for Suigetsu to rise quickly from the seat. "Where did they take Zabuza's sword?"

Udon smiled a bit before chuckling. Soon he began laughing out loud. Suigetsu, angered that he was being mocked by Danzo's grandson, quickly dashed for Udon. However, he stopped once he felt something off about Udon. Something he once felt about Kabuto's chakra.

"Haruno Sakura defeated Zabuza. If you want his sword, you're going to have to deal with her." Udon finally answered. "You may be able to absorb her blows, but if she catches you in a genjutsu, there's nothing you can do."

"I've trained with Sasuke for that." Udon raised a brow.

"Do you think Sasuke would be able to break Sakura's genjutsu without his clan's eyes?" The question caused Suigetsu to ponder. "I need you to relay a message to my grandfather. The allies are pushing the Zetsu force away from the shores. We'll need to send the kage there."

"I'm not a messenger. You are." Suigetsu said walking by an annoyed Udon. "I'm going to retrieve that sword. If Sasuke asks, tell him."

Udon sneered but did not follow after the Sound shinobi. His goal was to avoid any and all conflict until he had reunited with his grandfather. He could not make any mistakes now or else it would cost him and possibly tilt the war in the enemies' favor.

* * *

><p>With the war going on, Matsuri found the Hidden Star Village to be rather peaceful. Many of the shinobi that were left behind were always running around doing tasks in hope to aid the Allied Shinobi Forces in any way possible, as well as the civilians and children that were left in the village. Her only job was to stay safe and help Chiyo manufacture poisons, which she had already done so and sent them out.<p>

Currently, Matsuri was seated on a bed in the guarded home she was staying in during the war. With the natural defenses that Hoshigakure provided added with the village's relatively unknown location, it was the best place for Matsuri to go to during the war.

Though she missed her home back in Suna.

"It's quiet." Chiyo said as she entered Matsuri's room.

"That's what happens when the battles move away from the village." Chiyo replied. Matsuri nodded in agreement. "Has the Kazekage sent you another letter?"

"No. And that scares me." said Matsuri.

"You shouldn't worry child. Kazekage Gaara has surpassed his father in terms of strength. He has the power to subdue the demon inside of him with just his will." Chiyo stated as she sits in an empty chair. "In my opinion, there is no stronger kage."

Matsuri hummed quietly. Chiyo was telling the truth when she said that Gaara could restrain Shukaku with just his will. But it took Gaara years to do so and he had still not fully tamed the tanuki. Plus, there were the rumors that Matsuri's unborn child could have some of Shukaku's chakra with him or her. The couple did not want to know the sex of the baby at the time, finding a surprise much more suitable. As strange as it sounded, Gaara actually liked surprises.

Chiyo looked at Matsuri. "Have you eaten anything today?" Matsuri shrugged, more concentrated on her thoughts than Chiyo's question. "Then let's get you and that child of yours fed. We wouldn't want Kazekage Gaara to hear about you starving yourself."

"Sure." Matsuri murmured.

* * *

><p>Tsunade and Ē watched as Naruto took in a few deep breaths. Neither said a word but they could somehow both feel the pain radiating off of the young Kaibunkage.<p>

"Are you alright?" Tsunade finally asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah… But I had to use…" Naruto paused. "A very strong technique and despite me using it time and time again, it still hurts."

The Raikage grunted. "That wouldn't have happened if you would've stayed here and worked on the seals as you were ordered."

"Your brother's alive as well, by the way. No thank-yous necessary." The youngest kage present said. Ē let out a low growl at Naruto's tone and statement. "I'm going to move my studies into the palace in Demon Country. Our forces took a heavy hit there and I doubt Sumaru will be able to break through in time to save them incase of another attack."

"You think that you can stand up to an army alone?" Naruto smirked at Ē's question.

"I just did."

The bold, yet honest, answer had caused Raikage and Hokage to look at one another before back at Naruto. Shikaku and Mabui, two of the few people that heard Naruto clearly, were stunned as well. Akane, however, was not as she had witnessed spars between the Kaibunkage and Hoshikage. And while she would like to think that her kage is the greatest of the seven allied kage, she knew that the strength of the Kaibunkage was a terrifying sight to behold.

"Since there's no point arguing," Tsunade said. "Allow me to make sure that you're alright."

Naruto sighed. "Sure Baa-chan, but hurry up. Our forces are heavily damaged in Demon Country and I'm the only one that can get there fast enough to-"

"We just received word from Hoshigakure!" The statement caused the three kage to tense. "Sasori has been seen near the village!"

Ē grunted. "What does he want in that village? The biju are-"

"He's not after them." Naruto quickly interrupted. "He's after someone else."

"Who?" Tsunade asked.

"Matsuri." Naruto's words caused the others in the room to tense up. "What is Gaara's location?"

"He's nowhere near Hoshi." Shikaku stated.

"Who's closest?" Naruto asked.

"At the moment, the quickest support we can provide is from Demon Country." Shikaku explained. "However, moving them will only damage-"

"Doki!" Naruto called. The large man appeared in the room, his battle axe ready in his arm. "I'm sending you Hoshi. Track down Sasori and if he has Matsuri, do so without hurting her."

"Hai, Lord Kaibunkage." Doki replied with a bow.

"Are you sure he is capable of taking on someone like Sasori?" Ē questioned.

"Just as Kazudan is my enforcer, he is Sumaru's. And if Sumaru trusts his powers, then so do I." Naruto answered. "Besides, I need someone who can navigate safely through the canyons of Hoshi."

"He's right. Doki knows the terrain of Hoshigakure better than anyone else, sans Akane, and we need her here." Shikaku added.

"Then do it." Ē said.

"Doki, my marker within the village is behind Sumaru's desk. From there, you'll have to find Sasori fast." Doki nodded at Naruto's instructions. "Once you're in Hoshi, find Matsuri and return her to her safe house. You will be station there until I can have Nori send someone there to relocate her."

"Hai Lord Kaibunkage." Doki said.

* * *

><p>Konohamaru watched as the beast returned to his human form.<p>

"His scent goes into there." Marashu informed his two teammates and Konohamaru. "But there are others inside there."

"Sayuri, how many do you think you can take out?" Ranmaru asked.

Sayuri shrugged. "I don't know. All of them maybe?"

"Why did I ask…?" The red-eyed teen questioned.

"Are you positive Udon's in there?" When all three members of Team Naruto nodded, Konohamaru's eyes narrowed. "Then stand back. I'll take care of them and Udon!"

"Hey, we have to do this by the book." Sayuri said, causing Konohamaru to stare at her. "There's an art to sneaking into places. Do you think we just barged into Konoha when we were looking for Tsunade?"

"Sayuri's right." Ranmaru said before gripping his blades and pulling them from their sheath. "That's why I'll distract the others while you find Udon."

"Ranmaru-"

"Naruto-sensei gave us each a specific part when we were first put on teams, remember?" Ranmaru said, stopping Sayuri from saying whatever she was going to say. "Marashu was used for brawling because of his strength and 'tough skin'. You were used to scout out the area to find the target before reporting back to us. And I, the kid that didn't like bloodshed or fighting, was used for diversions so we could escape."

"Yeah but…" Sayuri said, looking at Marashu for support.

"We'll clear them all out. Together." Konohamaru was shocked when Marashu spoke. The guy had hardly said anything all trip long. "Ranmaru, you're better suited with Sayuri. I'll make a direct path to Shimura-san."

Ranmaru nodded. "Fine. Sayuri, let's go!"

"Hai!" Sayuri called using her Mayfly Technique and burrowing underground.

Ranmaru took off at high speeds. Konohamaru just watched closely. This was Team Naruto in action. They were to Kemuri what the Sannin were to Konoha. And as he ran behind Marashu, he knew that it was actually a pleasure to see them working together.

"Stay behind me!" Marashu called to Konohamaru.

Konohamaru nodded before he spotted three Ishi shinobi coming for them. While he wanted to jump in front of Marashu and dispose of the oncoming threats, he honored his word to the Smoke Nin and stayed behind him. And judging from Marashu's pace, the shape-shifting shinobi was not worried at all.

"Mine!" Konohamaru nearly tripped once he saw three versions of Sayuri spring up from the ground, surprising him and the Stone Nins. "Eat this!"

Marashu zoomed by as Sayuri's clones shocked the opposing ninja with her _**Demonic Lightning**_. Konohamaru could not help but to watch as Sayuri's clones dispelled into a puddle of water afterwards. The grandson of the Third Hokage turned his attention in front of him.

An ambush appeared on Konohamaru's right, a barrage of kunai coming for Konohamaru and his escort. Konohamaru's speed deterred as he prepared to dodge the attack to the best of his abilities. However, Ranmaru quickly appeared between Konohamaru and the kunai, using his Black Tornado Technique to counter the blades. Konohamaru, who had nearly stopped completely, turned his attention to see Marashu run inside of the Uchiha Compound. He pushed to catch up with Marashu until Marashu stopped completely.

"What's wrong?" Konohamaru asked.

Marashu didn't answer, standing still while there were battles going on around him. Konohamaru wanted to do nothing more but jump in and fight anyone, but he had given his word that he wouldn't.

"He's on the move." Was Marashu's response before he took to his left sharply.

Konohamaru only had a second to respond to Marashu's sprint and followed as closely as possibly. Ranmaru and Sayuri joined them at Konohamaru's sides, running around the building now.

"He's sensed us." Ranmaru said.

"I told you he would." Konohamaru replied.

"Hey, it's not like we could've done all of that back there without using some chakra. And you're welcome." Sayuri angrily said.

"Sayuri," Ranmaru said. "Let's go ahead and stop Shimura-san from getting too far."

"I think you just like holding my hand." Ranmaru glared at Sayuri, but moved to her right side to grab her hand. "Alright, we'll see you on the other side Marashu."

Before Konohamaru could blink, a large black rose sprouted from the ground and closed around both Sayuri and Ranmaru before going underground. Konohamaru was slightly shocked that Sayuri could carry people with her technique but kept focused on his surroundings.

"Sarutobi, keep up." Marashu spoke.

"I…" Konohamaru stopped once Marashu had leapt into the air, transforming into a brown wolf and took off. "I'm starting to hate that."

* * *

><p>Doki bolted out of the Hoshikage's Tower, running passed several downed shinobi, Hoshi and Suna alike.<p>

"Doki-san!" Doki stopped at the sound of Hokuto's voice.

"Lady Sutayouji," Doki said nearing Hokuto. "Sasori. Where is he now?"

"He left." Hokuto said. "Chiyo has been injured and there are casualties near the third training ground." Hokuto's eyes saddened. "He has Matsuri."

Doki grunted. "Lord Kaibunkage thought that's what he was here for. Which way did he go?"

"Near the canyons. There's no way that Matsuri can survive the gases down there. Not her and her baby." Hokuto said.

"I need to hurry then." Doki said."

"Wait!" Doki paused in his depature, spotting an injured Chiyo nearing the duo. "I have to go with you."

"Chiyo-sa-"

"I have to go." Chiyo interrupted Doki, stopping the man from rejecting her offer to travel with him. "We need to hurry. The Kazekage's child is at stakes."

Doki looked at Hokuto who nodded.

"I will fly ahead and see if I can't find him." Hokuto announced releasing some of her rainbow-colored chakra. "Doki, Sasori had spies amongst those from Suna. If you can, find them and eliminate them."

"Hai." Doki said before Hokuto used her _**Mysterious Peacock Method: Wings**_ and flew off. "Lady Chiyo, are you ready?"

Chiyo gave a small nod and the two took off, Doki slowing his speed down to stay with Chiyo.

"The Kaibunkage sent you, didn't he?" Doki nods at Chiyo's question and the elder smiled a bit. "The Kazekage's trust wasn't misguided then."

"Not at all." Doki replied.

* * *

><p>Standing not even a full twenty yards from the Uchiha Hideout, Udon was impressed. Not only did Team Naruto prove to be great fighters, as well as tacticians, but they had found him while he was suppressing his chakra. And while that was a feat of its own, they had done so while making it appear that they were lost. They truly lived up to their hype.<p>

"Alright Udon," Konohamaru said stepping in front of Ranmaru. "I'll ask this once. Give up now or else."

Udon chuckled darkly. "Or else what?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Can't you see that there's no way that you'll win!" Konohamaru growled.

"What's wrong with me? I'll tell you." Udon said. "The Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama, overlooked my grandfather to pick yours as the third. Who was it that helped our relations with Ame? My grandfather! Who helped us in every major battle we had? My grandfather! Hiruzen was nothing more but a patsy!"

"Udon…" Konohamaru muttered.

"And now look at us. The same as they were." Udon continued. "You're loyal to your clan, so why can't I be loyal to mine?"

"Because your grandfather was a traitor!" retorted the Sarutobi. "He died as a traitor to his village! He was working with Orochimaru this entire time!" Konohamaru's anger doubled when Udon snickered. "What's so damn funny?!"

"You. You were always so quick to jump to conclusion." Udon answered. "The Godaime Hokage… He is still alive." Udon then smirked. "Which is more than I can say about you four!"

Konohamaru barely saw the beast made of red lightning coming for him. He had heard of Gyaku's fatal _**Demonic Lightning: Beast Incarnation**_, it being used to destroy several civilians and shinobi in Water Country during Gyaku's search for the Rokubi. So caught up in the attack, he missed Sayuri moving in front of the attack to take it.

"I see that the students of Naruto-san are just as impulsive as he is." Udon said as Sayuri dropped to her knees. "Even a full-blooded Hirameki such as yourself can't take Gyaku's attack without repercussions."

"That does it!" Konohamaru called, only for Ranmaru to place a hand on his shoulder. "What?! What are you doing?!"

Ranmaru's response was a simple point at his kneeling teammate. The girl's body seemed to be completely paralyzed for a moment before small sparks of red lightning was seen coming from her. Soon the teen Hirameki rose to her feet, her purple hair covering her face like her brother's. Slowly, Sayuri pressed her hands together.

"Hajime."

The males around Sayuri watched as her hair turned to its original black color. Gyaku was the first to sense the spike of chakra coming from his younger sister and prepared himself for a battle unlike the previous ones that they had. And when Sayuri pushed her hair from her face, his presumptions were verified.

"Whoa…" Konohamaru let out as he saw the bright red hooks beneath Sayuri's eyes.

"Not this time bastard!" Sayuri shouted as her body was engulfed in her _**Demonic Lightning**_ similar to Ē's _**Lightning Release Armor**_. "This time I'm going to force you to take me seriously!"

In a flash of blood red, Sayuri was gone from her spot. Udon could not believe what he had witnessed and had less time to try to as Sayuri was now beside him . Gyaku's large blade had stopped Sayuri from piercing Gyaku with her dirks, the younger Hirameki disappearing again with a simple _**Body Flicker**_.

"Sarutobi-san, now!" Marashu ordered.

Udon snapped out of his thoughts as his former teammate ran towards him quickly, though not as fast as the Smoke kunoichi battling her older brother. Udon, not taking any chances, flew threw a small set of hand seals and inhaled. Calculating Konohamaru's speed and predicting Konohamaru's likely direction to dodge, Udon released his _**Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere**_.

Konohamaru stirred left, being hit in his right shoulder and leg. Not taking the pain into any consideration at the time, Konohamaru countered with by spewing a large fireball at his former teammate. He knew that Udon was a Wind-user, so any ninjutsu Udon knew would only backfire. He was not counting for the large stone owl to erect between Udon and the attack, taking the fireball for Udon.

With his _**Guardian of the Forest**_ technique in play, Udon tossed two kunai in Konohamaru's direction. The Sarutobi steered left until a blinding light came from the missed blade projectiles, taking away his sight temporarily. However, Konohamaru got around this by creating a Shadow Clone that stopped Udon's pursuit.

"Clever…" Udon muttered as the kunai in his hand met the kunai in the clone's hand. "Very clever."

As his vision came back, Konohamaru could see Gyaku fighting all three members of Team Naruto in the distance. Konohamaru then turned his attention to his clone and Udon. Udon was currently retreating backwards while throwing digging into his pockets. Konohamaru's clone chasing after Udon with malicious intentions.

"You're still predictable!" Udon said before retrieving three shuriken. Konohamaru watched as Udon infused his Wind chakra into the blades, making them spin on his fingers. "Let's see you dodge this Honorable Grandson!"

Udon launched the shuriken before employing the _**Shadow Shuriken Clone Technique**_ with the original technique. Konohamaru's clone was dispelled instantly while the real one began to move backwards as fast as he could in attempt to get out of the range of the blades' range. However, when Konohamaru believed he was out of range, he found himself standing on something sticky. Looking down he noticed that it was one of Udon's Syrup Bombs something that they had used as pranks in the past.

"Damn it!" Konohamaru grunted.

Udon charged for Konohamaru, a kunai in the teen's hand. The grandson of Hiruzen thought quickly going through another set of hand seals. Udon's eyes narrowed slightly before Konohamaru unleashed another _**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**_, this one large than the first. Udon moved left to dodge, still heading for Konohamaru.

It was only when Udon was near striking range that he saw something in Konohamaru's hand. And that particular "something" was something that caused him to roughly jerk left as Konohamaru thrust his hand forward.

"_**Rasengan**_!" Konohamaru called.

Udon was able to dodge the attack safely, though he mentally berated himself for forgetting Konohamaru's strongest attack.

Konohamaru watched Udon stop a few paces away and looked at his feet. Normally, spraying water on the syrup will liquefy it and lessens the adhesiveness. Unfortunately Konohamaru did not know any Water-style ninjutsu so his only hope was to dry out the sticky substance to the point that he could break free. And he had to do this without burning himself, something his chunin years were all about; misusing Fire-style techniques and burning himself.

Udon watched as Konohamaru created two Shadow Clones and grimaced. He could never spar against Konohamaru one-on-one, he figured. Still he smirked. He was no Nara, but he could still be considered a tactical genius.

This battle should be over real soon.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched as Tobi stared into the raining clouds of Amegakure, lost in thought. He was not the only one staring at the mask man. Both Danzo and Konan were also doing the same thing. Tobi appeared too far in his mind to even notice them.<p>

"You seem worried." Danzo voiced. Tobi slowly turned to him. "This war is going exactly as we planned it, except for Matsuo's death."

"You shouldn't worry about anything. Once the biju are captured and Naruto is dead, the war will be over." Sasuke added.

Konan watched Tobi's lone eye move from Danzo to Sasuke and finally land on her. She refused to admit how futile this was. Her men and women of Ame were dying for nothing. Naruto defeated Nagato one-on-one. In her mind, that made him as strong as a god. None of the men in the room would be able to defeat him alone, and together their separate egos would get in the way.

"There is something that you should know," Tobi said. "Something that Itachi did."

Sasuke frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"As reported by Konan," Tobi continued. "Naruto can create _**Susanoo**_."

"The dobe doesn't have the Sharingan. He doesn't know how to-"

"He does. But you're missing the big thing Itachi did." Sasuke, and Danzo, were both quiet with frowns marring their faces. "When Minato sealed the Kyubi into Naruto, he sealed its Yang chakra. When Itachi gave Naruto _**Susanoo**_, he gave Naruto his Yin chakra. And Naruto himself knows how to enter _**Sage Mode**_."

"I don't get it. They're all basically the same thing." Sasuke said.

"No, they're not." Danzo stated. "True, they can all give Naruto a chakra cloak that protects him. But one of them is a creation of his imagination, the other is life, and the third being made of natural energy. In simpler terms," Sasuke grunted at the phrase. "Naruto has all three pieces of-"

"The Sage of Six Paths." Konan's eyes went wide at Tobi's words. "If he somehow learns to perfectly mesh the three, he will be able to fight against the Jubi, whether the beast is fully revived or not."

"Added with the power of Shiori and your plans may fail. Severely." Danzo added. "So what are you going to do?"

Tobi sat silent for a moment, his attention back to the clouds above the Hidden Rain Village. After a minute or two, he turned his attention back to those in the room.

"We wait it out." His words received a combination of expressions from the others. Konan simply raised a thin brow, Sasuke merely snorted, and Danzo appeared amused. Tobi looked back outside, a smirk coming on his masked face. "Like the rain in Ame, Naruto will soon tire and have to take a break before returning full force. And just like the children takes advantage of the breaks from rain in the village to play," Tobi glanced back at his temporary comrades. "We will take advantage of a tired Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hn." spoke the Otokage. "Just as long as I'm the one that kills him."

"As promised." Tobi replied.

Sasuke only nodded, though he mentally disagreed with everything he had just heard. There was no way possible that Naruto had grown that strong in the last decade. When they fought years ago at the Valley of the End, Naruto had relied on the chakra of the Nine-tailed Fox and when they battled in Konoha months ago, Naruto had used the fox's chakra and _**Sage Mode**_. If one was to take away one of those elements, the biju's chakra being the easiest to restrain, then Naruto was nothing more but another weak kage.

* * *

><p>Gyaku brought his broadsword up to intercept the strike from Ranmaru's Lightning Fangs. His <em><strong>Apparition Clone <strong>_stood with its back against his, attacking the quicker Sayuri.

"Not good enough." Gyaku said as he kicked Ranmaru in the chest, the teen toppling backwards. "Naruto should be ashamed! You are all nothing!"

Gyaku fired a blast of his _**Demonic Lightning **_towards Ranmaru, only for Sayuri to sprout from the ground and absorb it. He grunted and ended his attack, realizing that his sister had somehow learned how to absorb their kekkei genkai without any drawbacks.

"Eat this bastard!" Sayuri called as she redirected Gyaku's attack in the form of her _**Demonic Lightning: Beast Incarnation**_.

Gyaku sent his clone to intercept the attack as he moved backwards. He barely had time to catch Marashu's attack coming for him and shielded himself in the nick of time.

"Damn…" Gyaku said sliding backwards.

"Take me seriously!" Gyaku's eyes caught Sayuri and he brought his blade up to protect him from her dirks. The red sparks that flew off of their respective weapons caused him to mentally congratulate his younger sister for her prowess. "Stop bullshitting and take me seriously!"

"You want serious?" replied the former Smoke Nin. "Let's see you handle it bitch!"

Ranmaru watched as Sayuri quickly darted backwards, regrouping with him and Marashu. Gyaku stood with a sinister smirk hardly seen on his face due to the black curtain of hair draping from his head.

"_**Gate of Death**_…" Gyaku muttered. "Open."

The power that surged through Gyaku caused Team Naruto to grow tense and worried.

"How is this possible?" Marashu questioned.

Ranmaru's eyes were slightly narrow as he tried to decipher how Gyaku could use such a risky technique at will.

"It's his _**Reihando**_." Ranmaru looked at Sayuri as she explained. "Gyaku has eaten several souls and has taken their abilities with them. While his body will be in extreme pain afterwards, he will ultimately live this move by removing one of those souls from himself."

Ranmaru nodded. "I see. That's why Naruto-sensei warned us about going against him. He can practically-"

"Steal your dojutsu." Sayuri interrupted. "Which is why," Ranmaru and Marashu feared what Sayuri was going to say next but remained silent. "I have to fight him alone."

"That's impossible." Marashu said. "Even with your new speed and strength, you would not be able to defeat him alone."

"Marashu is right." Ranmaru added. "None of us would be able to-"

Ranmaru barely caught Sayuri's fists embedding themselves in his and Marashu's gut, sparking them both with her_** Demonic Lightning**_.

"S-Sayuri…" Ranmaru groaned as he fell to the ground paralyzed.

"I'm sorry." Sayuri muttered before staring at her brother. She gripped her dirks tightly. "Alright… Let's do this!"

Neither Ranmaru nor Marashu caught Sayuri leaving the area, her speed nearly doubled in the last few seconds.

"Y-you have to admit…" Marashu struggled to say. "She's as fast as Naruto-sensei now."

Ranmaru did not respond, trying to override the paralysis. He would not have Sayuri die in this war, no matter if he had to beat Gyaku or the paralysis from theHirameki Clan's _**Demonic Lightning**_. He would protect his precious people no matter what.

* * *

><p>"Bastard!"<p>

Udon dodged Konohamaru's _**Rasengan**_, watching the tree behind him be knocked to the ground. His plan to tire Konohamaru was starting to become more and more of a challenge with each passing second.

Using the _**Great Breakthrough**_, Udon watched as his former teammate struggle against the force of the wind before ultimately losing and flying backwards. Not wasting any time, Udon prepared another trap for Konohamaru, this one using explosive tags and his Syrup Bombs. If he could get Konohamaru stuck this time, then it would most certainly be the last.

Konohamaru brushed himself off as he rose. He realized that Udon had stopped pushing him backwards, meaning a trap was being set. Konohamaru was not the brightest, but he sure wasn't completely dumb.

"Where is he?" Konohamaru asked as he scanned the area. "This would be so much easier with Hanabi." Konohamaru saw two small sparks of red appear suddenly in front of him. "Damn!"

The teen fell backwards to avoid what was Sayuri and her brother fighting at high speeds. He could not see them, or sense them, just spotting to flashes of red and the sound of metal clanging together a few minutes later.

Swiftly getting to his feet, Konohamaru spotted Udon moving towards him. Thinking quickly, Konohamaru executed the _**Ash Pile Burning**_. He knew that Udon was trapped in the cloud and thought about setting it ablaze right then and there. However, thoughts of his friend being killed by his hand made him hesitate which was more than enough for Udon to send one large ball of wind chakra into Konohamaru _**(Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere)**_.

"You couldn't do it, huh?" Despite the pain, Konohamaru was able to sit up and watch Udon walk towards him with a smirk. "Just like your grandfather. He couldn't kill Orochimaru, so Orochimaru did us all the favor and killed him."

"Don't talk about my grandpa like that!" Konohamaru threatened.

"Or what?" Udon questioned. "I know every move you have at your disposal. I know every move before you make it."

Konohamaru only stared at Udon as the teen grabbed a kunai and blew some of his Wind chakra on it, extending the blade.

"Don't worry," Udon said. "This will be over soon."

Konohamaru closed his eyes and held a hand seal.

"You don't know a one-handed jutsu except for your pathetic clones." Udon said before looking at his feet. "What the-"

Using the _**Earth Release: Earth Flow River**_, Konohamaru pushed Udon farther backwards. The teen Shimura felt his back slam against a tree and glared as Konohamaru rose to his feet.

"You don't know everything about me." Konohamaru replied as he stepped onto the muddy ground between himself and Udon. He held the same hand seal again.

Udon watched as Konohamaru glided towards him on a small wave of mud. He quickly leapt into the tree his back had previously rammed into. Unsurprisingly, Konohamaru followed him quickly. Udon kept his attention in front of him, only reading Konohamaru's moves from Konohamaru's chakra alone. He knew that Konohamaru would eventually catch up to him, especially since they were moving through the trees, a Sarutobi forte.

But that was all a part of his plan.

"Give up!" Konohamaru ordered as he neared Udon.

Udon smirked before stepping on the wire to start the entire the series of explosions he had set up. As soon as he heard the first explosion and felt the tree begin to tumble, he leapt into the air and completed a set of hand seals.

"_**Summoning Jutsu**_!"

Konohamaru watched as his friend flew off on a rather large owl as he fell to the forest floor, being buried with the trees Udon caused to collapse. He vowed that he would not die here. He would beat Udon once and for all, whether he had to kill him or not.

* * *

><p>Gyaku smirked as he watched his younger sister struggle to stand on her feet. Despite his thoughts of killing her and taking their clan's sacred dirks that she possessed, he was actually proud of her abilities. Enemy or not, she was still his baby sister.<p>

"Get up," Gyaku said. "Get up and die fighting just like your pathetic parents." Sayuri stood completely, her dirks tightly in her hands. "That's it. Show me that you're just as weak and spineless as they were!"

Sayuri put both of her dirks in her right hand as she held her left hand out towards Gyaku. The former Smoke ninja was highly amused at Sayuri's empty palm, especially when she inhaled and closed her eyes.

"_**Magnet Release**_," she muttered. "_**Repulsion**_!"

Gyaku frowned when he felt a strange feeling surge through him before he was literally thrown backwards from an unseen force. His body rolled on the ground, the strange feeling becoming lesser the farther he was away from Sayuri. Finally, he was able to stand to see Sayuri still standing in her spot.

"That was good," Gyaku growled angrily. "But let's see you do that again!"

Flaring his chakra, Gyaku headed for Sayuri. His movement could not be tracked by the average eye, being nothing more by ghostly blur as he charged for the Kemuri jonin. His fist cocked back, he threw a heavy haymaker for Sayuri.

Only to find that he missed.

"Wha…?" Was he could get out before his body was sent away from Sayuri's again. This time he was able to stay on his feet, sliding several of yards away from Sayuri. "What was that? Did she move?"

Sayuri dropped to her knees, coughing heavily. She had to thank Sakura for her new bloodline, but the price she paid to use it to stop something as powerful as a blow from Gyaku was different from pushing away a few small shuriken or kunai. That took more chakra than she could have guessed.

"So that's it?" Sayuri's eyes went wide as Gyaku was now behind her. "I'm disappointed." Sayuri bit her lip to stop a scream as her brother gripped her by her hair and yanked hard. "Then again, you were always a disappointment to your pathetic parents. The clan looked at you for the disease that you are!"

"I know I'm not the genius that you were, but I have something that you don't." Gyaku frowned at the teen's words. "A team."

Gyaku was further confused until he witnessed a large wolf shoot from beneath the ground and tackle him. With Sayuri now free and Gyaku's blade knocked out of his hand, Gyaku easily tossed Marashu off of him before getting back onto his feet.

Looking up in time to dodge the two falling toads, Gyaku was now thoroughly pissed. He thought that Sayuri had paralyzed her teammates and that they would be unable to interfere. Yet, here they were, fighting as a team once more.

"Ranmaru!" Sayuri called.

Gyaku attempted to cover the distance between himself and his sister, but was unable to beat the boy who he deemed as Naruto's protégé from getting to Sayuri first. And like a typical shinobi from the Hidden Smoke, Ranmaru covered the area in a thick cloud of black smoke.

"Foolish child," Gyaku grunted. "Don't you know that I am a Smoke Nin? I've learned this trick years ago!"

However, when the smoke cleared, none of the teenagers were there. Gyaku found that they had all escaped, just like chunin of Kemurigakure were told to use the technique for. Yet, Gyaku was not angry. He wanted things to be interesting and knew that they were all at their limits.

So now began the fun part. Tracking down a tracking team and killing them before they could restore their chakra and defend themselves.

"But first, I need to find the daimyo." Gyaku muttered with a sadistic smile. "Then my sister and her friends can die."

* * *

><p>Konohamaru stared at Team Naruto. They were all pretty banged up, not that he was in any better condition. His eyes landed on the only female of the group and stared. He wondered just what internal battles she was currently having after fighting her brother. Despite him and Udon not being related by blood, he felt as if he had just done the same.<p>

"We need to devise a plan." Marashu spoke.

"I agree." Ranmaru responded. "Gyaku is far stronger than we imagined. Naruto-sensei was right to say that we could not take him on by ourselves."

Marashu nodded. "He is. And with the souls he possesses, he can counter everything we throw at him."

"We will beat him." The three males looked at Sayuri as she continued. "I don't care if I have to do it by myself. Gyaku will pay for what he has done to me, my clan, Naruto-sensei, and the village! I will not let him make it to the end of this war!"

"Sayuri-chan," Ranmaru began. "Even if we were to corner him, he-"

"I don't care." Sayuri stated. "We are a team. We can beat him if we just think about it."

There was a silence amongst the four before Ranmaru spoke up.

"You're right, Sayuri-chan." Ranmaru said. "So, how do we defeat your brother?"

Sayuri's eyes showed her surprise. "Y-you're letting me lead? Don't you remember the mission in Tea Country? I-"

"Your expertise in your clan's kekkei genkai, plus your knowledge of your brother makes you the most suitable in devising a plan." Marashu interrupted.

"That," Ranmaru said. "And we might as well get used to taking orders from you if you want to be Kaibunkage."

Sayuri looked at her teammates before grinning widely.

"Alright! It's time for Kemur's Black Rose to take the lead!" she cheered.

Konohamaru only grinned. Naruto must have rubbed off on all of them in a way. He only hated the fact that Naruto was not there for him during those years, though he did not hold anything against the Shodai Kaibunkage.

"Oi, Monkey Boy!" Sayuri said, snapping Konohamaru out of his thoughts. "Are you listening? We're going to get your friend first. But you're going to be the one to bring him in."

"Just tell me what your plan is and leave the rest to me." Konohamaru declared.

* * *

><p>During his lifetime, Sasori has only heard of a child obtaining physical traits of a biju twice; Gaara's eyes and Naruto's whiskers. Yet, both children were made jinchuriki as a baby. Side effects like that were bound to happen. However, he had never heard of a biju preserving itself within the child of the container it held unless the jinchuriki was a woman. Never has it been heard of that a male jinchuriki passed his traits of chakra beast he held to his unborn child. Yet, there were rumors that Gaara had done just that and that the unborn child of the Kazekage would have some of the tanuki's abilities or physical traits.<p>

And that made Sasori curious as to the full capabilities of a biju.

However, he doubted the child would actually live now. He had taken Matsuri through the poisonous canyons that surrounded Hoshigakure no Sato, and the woman looked extremely pale and weak now. In his mind, he figured that no unborn child, jinchuriki or not, could live from such extremity. Though he hardly cared. His job was simply to bait Gaara out and extract Shukaku, nothing more and nothing less.

Stopping outside a dense forest that separated the ravine from the rest of Bear Country, Sasori sat Matsuri down and stared at the woman clutching her pregnant stomach.

"I… Hate you…" Matsuri spat.

"I don't care." Sasori responded before looking up at the sky. "I need you alive to get Shukaku to come to me."

"I hope he kills you!" Sasori looked at the woman with an unamused look.

"He won't." Matsuri would have replied before her unborn child decided to kick her painfully and she doubled over. "Don't worry. I don't your child will be alive for much longer."

Now crying, Matsuri glared at him. "Is this worth it? Killing me? Killing Gaara? Kill our baby?! For what?!"

"I don't have a reason other than it's my mission. I am a shinobi." Sasori's words caused Matsuri to glare up at him. "You should know. You are a shinobi of the Suna, aren't you?"

There was another unsettling silence that fell between the two before Sasori leapt backwards, five shuriken burying in the ground where he previously stood. Landing three feet where he once was, the redhead turned his attention to the three shinobi that had chased after him.

"So, you've come." Sasori said, staring directly at Chiyo. "I've been waiting for this for far too long!"

In that instant, Sasori was able to summon an army of puppets prepared for battle. Hokuto watched as Doki gripped his battle axe tightly, his eyes scanning the area while Chiyo only let out a "humph" under her breath.

"Remember," Hokuto said. "We need Lady Matsuri to be alive and unharmed."

Doki only nodded. The shinobi of the Hidden Star had a very strict code when it came to completing missions, being very similar to Suna's. If Doki died here against Sasori's puppet army, then he would die knowing that Matsuri was safe.

But he would not fail.


	36. Arc III Ch VII

Kaibunkage

**Arc III**

_**Chapter VII**_

_ "True bonds last even after death."_

_ - Nohara Rin_

* * *

><p>It was quite remarkable that the two of his three surviving enemies were both women and members of the Hidden Smoke Village. One of those said women was now fighting alongside with him, displaying tremendous strength that made him respect her more. She was showing, not just physical strength, but mental and emotional strength as well, prepping their allies up to continue fighting while discouraging the enemies with one monstrous blow to the ground.<p>

Though the real battle was just beginning.

That thought ran through his mind as he saw Haruno Sakura pause in her fight, staring down a man unfamiliar to her, but very familiar to Kageno.

"Sakura of the Salamander," Sakura glanced at the Mizukage as he spoke beside her. "I can handle him."

"Who is he?" questioned the medic.

"He is the reason Kirigakure is known as the Bloody Mist." Kageno explained. "My predecessor… Yagura."

Sakura stared at the former Mizukage and then back at Kageno. While she was not at the Kage Summit in Iron Country, she had heard of the outburst that Kageno made about the Fourth Mizukage.

"Mikadzuki Kageno…" Yagura began. "Judging by the robes you're wearing, you are the new Mizukage."

"I am." Sakura looked between the two men again. This was very weird.

"Has he left the village then? Are you ruling it on your own terms?" questioned the Yondaime.

"Tobi is the reason you've been resurrected, as well as the reason that I had to kill you." Now Sakura's eyes widened. "The Sanbi is safe, its host now residing in Kemuri and being trained by the Kyubi container. We have lost the Rokubi to Tobi and all but the Kaguya Clan has been steadily rebuilding." Kageno bowed a bit. "All in all, I have fixed everything you wanted, Yagura-sama."

"Very well then." Yagura said, reaching for the staff strapped to his back. "Before we begin, have you killed Kisame yet?"

"No." Kageno answered before glancing at Sakura. "Leave us. This battle doesn't concern you."

Sakura left, looking over her shoulder momentarily as she saw the two men separate from one another, preparing to battle. While she still thought of Kageno as one of the shadiest people in the world, she actually hoped that he came back alive. Or at least took Yagura to hell with him if he dies.

* * *

><p>"Doki, above you!" Chiyo called.<p>

The large man swung his battle-axe, creating a wave of rainbow chakra that slashed three of Sasori's puppets. Sasori had surrounded them with thousands of puppets made from shinobi from all over. There were even a few deceased Hoshi Nin that was a part of Sasori's collection. Chiyo was splitting her attention between battling her grandson and checking on Matsuri, who was going through some terrible pains. Hokuto was fighting as many puppets as she could to keep Matsuri safe as well, though they were having some trouble.

Sasori was an S-ranked shinobi for a reason.

As for Sasori, he was amused. He had witnessed Hokuto put up a fight before, back when he and Deidara chased Shiori out of the Land of Demons. Apparently the Hidden Star had created adequate shinobi, to say the least. He was almost anxious to know just how well the Hoshikage battled.

Sasori soon caught Doki's axe coming down on him and quickly moved. The earth where he once stood shattered instantly as Doki's powerful blow collided with the crust, debris flying into the air. Sasori commanded two puppets to attack the man's back, only for Hokuto to use her _**Mysterious Peacock Method: Beast**_ to destroy the two puppets quickly.

"Damn woman…" Sasori muttered before holding his arms in front of him.

Using the flamethrowers equipped in the pipes in his wrists, Sasori attempted to blast Hokuto and Matsuri with a sea of flames. His effort proved fruitless when Doki landed in front of the flames and sliced the blast in half with his axe. The fire circled around Hokuto and Matsuri, and despite the heat, the two women were relatively unharmed.

"Thank you Doki." Hokuto said before carefully lifting Matsuri up. "I'm going to take her further in the woods and away from the canyons. Cover my escape."

Doki let out a grunt with a nod before dispersing the flames with a swing of his axe. Hokuto took that as the sign to flee, leaving the area.

"Now that she's gone," Chiyo said to Doki. "We can use wide-scale attacks without the fear of harming Matsuri."

Doki regrouped with Chiyo. "Is there a weakness to your grandson? You have beaten him before."

"The last time we faced one another," Chiyo stated. "It was the Kazekage who pushed Sasori and Deidara out of the village."

"I understand." Doki said. "However, Lord Kazekage isn't here. We'll need to do this on our own."

Chiyo nodded. "And we will."

Sasori stared at his grandmother. He remembered the first battle that he and Deidara had against Sunagakure in an attempt to capture Shukaku. Despite Gaara being the main reason their attack had failed, Chiyo played a role in the Akatsuki's defeat. Therefore, she would share the same fate that Gaara and the others would.

Just a small price to pay for the village one served, he assumed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke could feel the numbers of the cursed seal army fade away and grimaced slightly. Orochimaru's seals were more or less the man's life support, but they did give the wearer a boost in chakra. There shouldn't be a reason for the Oto shinobi marked with the seals should be dying so quickly.<p>

Unless they were trying to push themselves beyond their limits, of course.

"Tobi has bad news." Konan's presence caused the Uchiha to raise a brow. He really was not in the mood for her nonchalant attitude or Tobi's "bad news". "Your brother has broken free."

Now Sasuke frowned. "How is that possible? Kabuto and I have complete control over those resurrected."

"The only plausible answer is that the other eye of Uchiha Shisui has been found and has nullified your controls." Konan explained. "If that were true, then we'll need to find it and destroy it. If it's not…"

"If it's not…?" Sasuke questioned.

"Then the only other way for this to be so is that Danzo was the one behind it." Sasuke's brows furrowed. Though the chances of Danzo betraying him now were pretty small, there was still the possibility. "Those are Tobi's ideas."

"So it's either Shisui or Danzo, huh? It doesn't matter. I've beaten Itachi before and I can do it again." replied the Otokage.

Konan nodded. "Let's just hope the Kaibunkage fights him first again."

"What was that?" The woman showed no fear as the Uchiha glowered at her. "You think I can't defeat Itachi on my own? That I can't kill him?"

"He's already dead." Konan simply said as she turned on her heels. "And I know you can't. I watched his battle with Naruto. I know what your brother is capable of."

Sasuke felt his anger rising. How dare she, a subordinate, tell him that he could not kill Itachi after he had already done so? Did she really think that little of him? Did she really think that a dead-last like Naruto could ever surpass a genius like Sasuke?

"I will take care of Itachi." Sasuke's voice was firm and unwavering. He did everything in his power not to activate his dojutsu due to the irritation this woman gave him.

Konan, however, kept her normal stoic appearance. She had dealt with a true Uchiha genius before and several bloodthirsty men. There were not many who could put fear in Konan whether she knew she could beat them or not. However, picking a fight with Sasuke was not the best thing to do now. They would need each other to survive this war, despite victory being a very small possibility in Konan's mind. She would let Kisame do as he said he would and kill Sasuke after the war is over.

If Tobi allowed it, that is.

"Good luck." was the only thing the woman said as she left the room.

Sasuke let out a quiet grunt as he returned to his former thoughts. Or so, he tried. He could not shake out the words Konan had said. In reality, he knew that whatever Naruto had done against Itachi had lingering effects that lasted for at least three days. His only concern was that, after he defeats Naruto, those same effects would weaken him and someone like Sakura would finish him off. Or maybe that would be the time Danzo and/or Kabuto decided to betray him?

"Karin," Though his voice was hardly loud enough to be considered a yell or demand, Karin was at his door in no time. "I need you to find someone for me."

"Hai Sasuke-kun." Karin replied. "Who is it?"

"Itachi."

* * *

><p>Mikadzuki Kageno was a genius who, not only out-smarted her and Kakashi, but out-powered them as well. He had complete mastery over the element water that made the Nidaime Hokage look like a novice. Yet, for some reason, Sakura could not understand why Kageno did not just put Yagura away. Sure, the other man was at one time the Mizukage and was probably powerful in his own right, but Kageno could level armies if he had enough chakra and a large source of water. Defeating one man shouldn't be anything stressful, right?<p>

"Using your own version of the Hozuki Clan's techniques is quite smart." Yagura stated. "Seems as if you've grown these past years."

Kageno only grunted. If only he could find a weakness at the moment and exploit it would he accept such praise. But he could not. Yagura, though not as proficient in water-based ninjutsu as Kageno was, had a counter for everything. Taijutsu and ninjutsu were rendered useless against Yagura's _**Water Mirror Technique**_ and Kageno was not a big fan of genjutsu. That was the reason he kept Kiyohime around.

When Yagura moved to attack, Kageno let out a small sigh of relief. If the former Mizukage was attacking, then it was just a matter of waiting for an opening. Yagura may have been skilled with his staff, but everyone made mistakes. Kageno had miscalculated in his bout with Sakura and Kakashi and apparently whoever resurrected the Yondaime Mizukage and others were not expecting the Kaibunkage to know the technique. Mistakes were pratically inevitable.

With evasiveness that only a truly qualified kage could possess, Kageno dodged Yagura's strikes. The hook of Yagura's staff would hook him like a fish if he allowed himself to be careless now.

Yagura saw an opening and spun his staff. While Kageno was able to dodge the larger hook, Yagura was hoping that the smaller hook would do damage to the man. His answer came when Kageno created a blade made of pure ice and blocked the second shot.

"Impressive." Yagura commented.

Again, Kageno did not think his counter was impressive. He was using his instincts more than foresight. Instincts are what the Raikage used, going in a blind rage and smashing tables whenever someone speaks badly of his father or brother. Foresight is what Kageno used to outsmart and trapped neanderthals such as the Raikage by predicting their actions.

After a few canceled strikes, the Yondaime Mizukage put space between himself and his successor.

"I'm truly impressed by your skills Kageno." Yagura said.

"Me too." Yagura froze as a blade of ice pierced directly through his back and out through his chest.

Yagura spotted the Mizukage in front of him revert to a puddle of water while stumbling forwards.

"Getting you to step directly in front of this exactly puddle of water was more trouble than it should have been. But eventually you did." Yagura was now more awed as he reached for the blade in his back. "Your arms will never reach it. And now I'm going to finish this so that the others can seal you off."

"You still miscalculate." Red chakra surrounded the former Mizukage, a large tail manifesting behind the gray haired man and grip the ice-made sword, pulling it out.

The taller, brown haired man only grimaced slightly. There was a report that the resurrected Uzumaki Kushina still had some chakra left from the Nine-tailed Fox. Kageno had already assumed the worst and deduced that Yagura held chakra from his previous biju as well.

Creating two _**Water Clones**_, Kageno charged for the former jinchuriki. Currently the former Mizukage had four plans in mind right now and was trying to figure out which one was the best. Kageno knew that more plans would come in the midst of their fight, but four was a good number to start with.

"Dodge this." Yagura warned as he thrust a palm forward.

Kageno and his clones easily did. During his chunin days, he was rather unlucky to be put in a block of coral. He'd be damn if he made that same mistake now. However, one of his clones was rather unlucky as Yagura's tail smashed into it.

"I see," Kageno said. "Your control remains the same. I don't know how you even retained the biju's chakra, but your control over it is still the same."

"Which means…?" Yagura began.

"Which means that you have a slight advantage." Kageno replied before staring up at the clouds building over them. "But only for the moment."

"So you're preparing to hit me with your _**Heavenly Waterfall**_." Yagura commented.

"Only after you've transformed. It would be foolish to use it now. You'd just get up." Kageno answered.

"Very well."

Sakura watched the former Mizukage do battle with the current Mizukage and a clone of the thin man. She was slightly confused about why Kageno was not as cold-hearted as he normally was, but figured that there was some sort of bond between the two men that still affected Kageno.

"Haruno-san," Sakura looked at the Iwa shinobi that spoke to her. "We have a large force of Zetsu moving our way. Underground."

The last word caused Sakura to sigh heavily. She actually felt more comfortable leading a group of children through a training exercise than dealing with things such as this. Remembering said children in her class, Sakura realized that they were probably back in Kemuri waiting for her return. She had grown on them, and they on her.

"Stand back." Sakura instructed. "And make sure that the Mizukage doesn't get himself killed. I won't be taking over his division as well." Sakura noticed the dark-haired man bristle at her command. "I don't care about your personal feelings for the Mizukage. Watch him!"

The Rock Nin nodded as Sakura took her fist and slammed it into the ground. The shaking earth split and opened, several White Zetsu flying out.

"Impressive…" The man from Iwagakure stated before hearing the sound of chirping. He turned to see Sakura powering up a _**Chidori**_. "That… That's Kakashi's signature technique!"

The pink-haired kunoichi smirked. "Believe it."

With that, Sakura dashed off to take care of the nuisance known as White Zetsu. She would have liked to see the ending of the Mizukage battle behind her for one good reason; Kageno. He has never shown emotion before, other than rage that is. Now he was hesitatant with emotions.

But Sakura didn't care. Just like the White Zetsu before her, she would destroy any and everyone in her path. And personally, she couldn't care less if it was the Yondaime Mizukage or the Godaime.

* * *

><p>Udon sat quietly. Orochimaru's formerly hidden hideouts came in handy from time to time, that's for sure. He was able to heal some of his minor wounds from his battle with Konohamaru as well as catching his breath. Escaping a team of sensors was tiresome work, even with a distraction like Gyaku.<p>

His mind then wandered to the battle. Isho and Ame were powerful in their own right and with Oto's help, was doing a good job at keeping the battles away from whatever Tobi was trying to summon. However, Udon knew that it wouldn't be long before the other villages spoiled Tobi's plans and made a fool out of him. Or so that's what Danzo had said. Udon believed his grandfather as no one amongst Stone, Rain, and Sound trusted Tobi enough to guard him twenty-four seven. Which is why if anyone were to die at the hands of the Shinobi Alliance, it was Tobi.

Udon's next thought was more or less about his well being. He was in no condition to battle Konohamaru again. Hell, due to the fact that he had nothing set up, Konohamaru would easily blow him away at the moment. Worse, he was dealing with a team of trackers from a village of assassins and lowlives. Ranmaru's eyes didn't miss much, Marashu could sniff him out without so much as a try, and Sayuri could detect chakra as well as Udon could. Then there was their teamwork. Sure, Team Ebisu worked as a single unit for most of their lives, but Konohamaru normally did the heavy work. And if he didn't, he surely did the coup de grace. But with Team Naruto, it was different. They could each play as a diversion and allow the others to hit the killing blow. Ranmaru could use genjutsu to keep his target steady for the werewolf-nin Marashu. Marashu could intimidate his opponent by circling them in the form of a wolf, long enough for Sayuri to sprout up and end her opponents with her dirks. And finally Sayuri could paralyze her opponent with her red lightning, giving Ranmaru a sitting target for a _**Rasengan**_.

"There has to be a weak spot…" Udon muttered as he assessed the team.

There had to be one, right? There was no way that a team was unbeatable. To beat the Sannin, take out Tsunade first to avoid her healing Jiraiya and Orochimaru, play on Orochimaru's pride to get him to attack alone, and then deal with Jiraiya before he reached Sage Mode. Of course, it was harder than it sounded, but that was the soundest plan in Udon's mind.

But what was Team Naruto's weak spot? Sayuri was the team's medic, but she sure as hell did not play support. And neither Ranmaru nor Marashu seemed to be the type to let pride interefere in their mission. Marashu hardly showed emotion at all!

They had to have a weakness.

If not emotional, then maybe mental?

Sayuri appeared to have an almost blood-lust personality. Maybe she was crazy? Then again, from what Udon saw, she was only like that when she saw her brother. Marashu and Ranmaru were different. Marashu battled using instincts while Ranmaru battled with tactics. Their minds, in Udon's opinon, were completely void of any and everything but their opponents and how to survive. Yet, all three of Team Naruto had a sense of just knowing where their teammates were at all times. Udon figured that if he took away Marashu's nose, Ranmaru's eyes, and Sayuri's sensor abilities, they could still tell where the others were during a fight. So mentally, they were pretty strong separated, but stronger together.

And now he was back to finding a weakness. He didn't know them personally to dig up old wounds. He didn't know their battling regime or strategies, other than using the _**Smoke Hide Technique**_ to cover their escape. He did know that they were quite fast and, sans Marashu, used lightning. Fortunately, Udon's affinity for wind was a great counter. But Udon knew that that advantage would not last long against a fire-breathing Sarutobi like Konohamaru or do little to slow Sayuri's top speed. At the moment, with them together, he was outmatched. Badly.

He just needed time to think…

He just needed time…

He needed time…

"Shit!" Udon cursed before leaping out of the way of the two beasts made of white lightning.

"To be so smart, you're really predictable." The voice of Konohamaru reached Udon's ears before he spotted his teammate along with Team Naruto. "You'd already made it clear that you've aligned yourself with Orochimaru. His hideouts would be the first place we looked for you."

Udon smirked. "Then you should also know of the traps I have set up and Gyaku waiting for you."

"Gyaku isn't anywhere near here. His scent went towards the battlefield." Marashu pointed out.

"And I have not spotted any traps." Ranmaru added. "Then again, with everything that has gone on, I doubt you had the time to set up."

Udon grunted quietly. Ranmaru was right. He did not have the time to do what he wanted to. But he had to escape. He had to get away long enough for Zetsu to bring some sort of reinforcements. Reaching into his pockets, Udon felt four smoke pellets. How ironic would it be to use this sort of escape against Kemuri shinobi?

"Well then," Udon said. "Come and get me!"

With that, the teen created a smokescreen in the room that had the others coughing heavily. Knowing the layout of the room like the back of his hand, Udon made his way for the escape route in the wall. However, when he reached out, he touched someone instead of something.

"Looking for the lever?" Udon's eyes widened as he stared into the glowing red eyes of Ranmaru.

"…" Udon is silent before he notices the smoke clearing. His eyes now connect with Ranmaru's teammates as they surrounded him.

"You have the distinct smell of rain and owl pellets." Marashu said.

"And you're the only one in here trying to suppress their chakra." Sayuri added before smirking. "I thought they said you were some kind of genius? You used a smokescreen on Smoke Nin?"

"If you're going to kill me, you should do so before my reinforcements get here." Udon growled.

"We're not killing you. Just making sure you can't run off again." Sayuri said as she and Marashu stepped away.

Udon turned to see Konohamaru standing in the same he was earlier. His former teammate looked absolutely pissed, much like he was years ago when Naruto left and Danzo had done little to retrieve him.

"I'm surprised to see you alive, Konohamaru." Udon said. "I thought I had you buried beneath the forest."

"Looks like you thought wrong." Konohamaru replied. "Are you ready to finish this?"

Udon pushed his glasses up. "Let's finish this."

* * *

><p>Sasori was actually surprised. His grandmother had put up a better fight than he had originally planned and Doki was no pushover either. This made him look at the Hidden Star Village in a new light. The village that others looked over for so long was apparently a lot stronger than people gave them credit for.<p>

"You're running out of puppets." Doki stated as he stood with his axe in hand.

Sasori only stared at Doki. Zetsu was spotted during their battle. There was a good chance that reinforcements were on their way. All Sasori had to do was make his art last long enough. And he would. With Chiyo nearly drained of chakra, Sasori knew that Doki would eventually have to fight him alone. Once that happened, he would kill the Star shinobi before using his body as a new puppet.

Again, Sasori had too much respect for the man to just kill him and be done with it.

As for Doki, he was running out of chakra and he knew it. Sasori had proven to be the superior fighter that the books had said and then some. Thankfully Doki's upbringings were a perfect counter for Sasori's fighting style. Rainbow chakra enhanced Doki's already impressive strength and speed and due to him living right next to Devil's Ravine, Doki had a higher resistance to poisons than the average person.

But it didn't mean that his victory was at hand.

A puppet was spotted in Doki's peripheral causing the large man to roll out of the way. Quickly getting back to his feet, Doki was able to completely obliterate the puppet with a slash of his axe surrounded in rainbow-colored chakra. Doki thought that Sasori's attack was over, but he soon caught three more puppets diving for him with an assortment of blades protruding from them.

"Move!" Chiyo ordered as she attached several chakra strings to the large man and pulled him out of harm's way. Doki landed on his back with a thud, Chiyo panting slightly. "You're too heavy for an old woman like me to be pulling around."

"Thank you." Doki said rising to his feet.

"If we're going to beat him, we'll have to do this together." stated the Suna elder. "It is the only way to ensure the safety of the Kazekage's child."

"As well as Lady Hokuto." Doki added.

Sasori just stared at his opponents. Hokuto and Matsuri would probably be dead before the two either died themselves or somehow managed to defeat him. The Kazekage's wife was of top priority to Akatsuki as it would bait Shukaku out. If Sasori did not get her, someone else would.

* * *

><p>Hokuto looked down at Matsuri.<p>

"Hold on Matsuri." Hokuto muttered as she searched through her pouch for anything that could help the pale looking Matsuri that would not harm the baby. "I need a medic…"

"You need a miracle." The voice of Hoshigaki Kisame said from behind her.

Hokuto hopped into a defensive stance.

"How'd you get here?!" she questioned.

Kisame gave her a toothy grin. "It's called a trap. Sasori is able to hold off hundreds of Hoshi's weak shinobi and I can deliver the Ichibi bitch."

"I won't let you get Matsuri." Hokuto's bold statement did very little to her confidence. She knew that she was no match for Kisame, and even if she was, Matsuri needed immediate medical attention. The longer the battle went on, the worse Matsuri's condition became.

Kisame gripped Samehada. "Good. Samehada was looking forward to an appetizer before we seal the sand spirit and kill the Kazekage."

Hokuto only retrieve a kunai from her pouch. She had sent a messenger hawk for help and received Doki. Not that that was a bad thing, but now Kisame was here. She would need help with him. She would need…

"Duck!" The commanding voice came seemingly out of nowhere, Hokuto doing what it said as a blast of chakra shot for Kisame.

The former Mist shinobi dodged quickly, recognizing the attack. He bared his teeth and readied himself for his next opponent.

"Finally," Kisame said. "I can finish what we started earlier!"

Sumaru leapt in front of his wife and Matsuri. Hokuto could see small scratches on his face but said nothing. Sure she was his wife which gave her all rights to worry and bicker about such things, but this was war and he was more than her husband. He was her Hoshikage.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, the first time we met, there was nothing between us. This time," Kisame actually grimaced at the power radiating off of his new opponent. "This time it's personal!"

* * *

><p>At Shion's former palace, Naruto inhaled deeply as he meditated with his daughter. Shiori was practicing creating a larger shield on her own while Naruto was trying to see how far he could sense others without going into Sage Mode. However, with Killer Bee still training the jinchuriki, most of Naruto's and Shiori's focus was put on them, intentionally and accidentally. Naruto had to make sure that none of the biju broke free, which is why he found himself checking in on their chakra levels every now and again. Shiori's abilities forced her to focus on them and her shield shattered every time.<p>

It was then that both Uzumaki present caught the familiar chakra signature of Terumi Mei nearing them.

"Is there good news?" Naruto immediately asked as Mei entered the room.

"Shimura Udon has been captured and, with a genjutsu placed on him by Ranmaru, we forced the information of some more spies within the Konoha and Suna lines." Naruto inhaled deeply and released a slow, hard breath. "Jakken and Nori are still protecting the daimyo but the Zetsu forces there are growing in number. Guren is awake, yet it will be a while before she can return to battle. In the meantime, she will be on guard duty posted with the Medical Team. Nothing extreme, but enough for her to get the training she desires."

"And what of the fronts?" Naruto questioned.

Mei sighed. "Nothing has changed. The enemies have yet to yield and our shinobi are beginning to lose faith. With no way of ultimately destroying the reincarnated shinobi, the enemies have the upper hand. They know our attack patterns and positions."

"Every jutsu can be beaten," Naruto said rising from his seat. "You just have to find its flaw."

"And how do we find a flaw that the creator is dead?" Mei's question caused the Kaibunkage to smile.

"Simple. You resurrect him." Mei opened her mouth. "It's like Shiori-chan stated. A true Uzumaki always has an ace up their sleeve." Mei slowly closed her mouth but she was now more confused than anything. "Shion-chan and I were developing a way for me to contact those of the past. In a way, it will be like how Shion was able to contact her mother and grandmother in times of need. It might also explain how Shiori sent herself back in time and replaced herself with her older self…"

Mei shook her head, her mind grasping the concept but not believing it could be done without a pretty powerful priest or priestess.

"So how will you do it?"

Now the young kage smiled. "With just a little faith and the strongest shinobi on my roster." The man's blue eyes soon trailed to his daughter, who had long gave up trying to create a large shield and was happily playing with a smaller ball-sized shield that she could throw up and make burst like a bubble. "Isn't that right, Shiori?"

When her name was called, Shiori lost all focus on her shield and stared at her father and dubbed grandmother. Her six-years-old mind could not understand what her father had planned for her but she was happy to be of service and smiled brightly.

As for Naruto, he grinned warmly with the saddened thoughts of him and Shion attempting this years ago. They could not sync their chakra, which is why it failed over and over again. Shion's reserves were no where near Naruto's level, and at the time, Naruto did not have the control needed to level his with Shion's. But now he did. And Shiori had great reserves. Maybe the jutsu would work this time.

Maybe…


End file.
